Qui verse le sang de l'homme, par l'homme aura son sang versé
by InkBox
Summary: Kimblee se trouve une compagne de jeu durant la guerre d'Ishbal. A grands renforts de littérature se tisse une relation venimeuse entre eux, un jeu dont aucun des deux ne sortira vraiment vainqueur, ni perdant... KimbleexOC
1. Chapitre 1

**_Chapitre 1_**

* * *

_"Qu'un sang impur abreuve nos sillons"._

**La Marseillaise**

* * *

Le soleil qui illuminait son visage lui faisait mal aux yeux. Elle grogna et les frotta énergiquement , espérant effacer la fatigue qui pesait sur ses paupières. Le regard hagard, elle fixa le sol en ignorant les conversations pressantes autour d'elle. Ses camarades de promotion étaient assis sur des chaises ou debout contre le mur, certains en tailleur à même le sol, émettant des dizaines d'hypothèses quant à leur convocation à l'Académie Militaire de Central City. Lasse de l'attente que ses anciens professeurs et à présent supérieurs hiérarchiques lui causaient, elle fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon bleu roi et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet massif en argent. Elle s'apprêtait à s'enivrer de l'odeur âcre de la fumée de ces Seven Aces quand une main fit voler sa cigarette tant désirée. Elle soupira lourdement tandis que le Général Raven lui reprochait :

"- Mademoiselle Blood, une jolie jeune femme comme vous ne devrait pas fumer comme un pompier.

- C'est noté Monsieur."

La voix de la demoiselle était froide mais cependant, le ton restait poli. Les bras croisés, son regard vert foncé croisa les yeux bleu glacier du militaire qui les avait convoqués . Comme un seul homme, ces collègues se levèrent et se mirent au garde-à-vous : elle les imita avec peu d'enthousiasme. Raven fit un geste vague de la main et les invita tous à le suivre dans un amphithéâtre situé quelques portes plus loin. Alors que la foule la bousculait, elle sentit une odeur familière et entendit une voix tout aussi familière :

"- Je me demande ce que nous veut ce vieux satyre ... Tu n'es pas plus curieuse que ça, Blood ?

- Disons que je doute qu'il nous ait invités pour son goûter d'anniversaire, donc, non, répondit-elle doctement. Je ne t'ai pas vue arriver, Receswinthe.

- Tsss ! persifla son amie. Arrête ça !

- Quoi donc , Re-ces-win-the ?

- De dire mon prénom . Et pour ton information , sache que si tu contemples le carrelage, tu as peu de chances de voir une des rares personnes avec qui tu as des relations qui relèvent du domaine affectif débarquer."

Le groupe de jeunes militaires diplômés finit de s'installer aux pupitres de l'amphithéâtre, les deux jeunes filles se positionnant au dernier rang. C'était une des plus petites salles de toute l'Académie, et elle ne servait qu'aux options mineures comme les langues étrangères ou l'histoire militaire antique. Elle compta rapidement les effectifs : ils semblaient être une petite centaine à avoir été rassemblés. Raven monta sur l'estrade, tapota le micro pour s'assurer de son fonctionnement et commença avec un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant :

" Bien. Bien. Bonjour à tous jeunes gens ! Vous devez vous interroger sur votre présence ici. Comme cela n'a pas du vous échapper suite aux différents bruits de couloir qui circulent depuis plusieurs semaines, le Président Bradley a décidé de mettre en place la phase finale de l'extermination ishbale via le Commandement 3066."

Comme pour se remémorer de quoi on parlait , Receswinthe sortit un exemplaire du Daily Mirror de sa besace. La première page titrait en larges lettres capitales : "Les alchimistes d'Etat bientôt sur le front ishbal". Ces sourcils bruns froncés, elle se plongea dans une brève lecture, tandis que son amie restait concentrée sur Raven, une main sur le menton.

" Pour assurer leur sécurité et la sécurité de toute la nation, nous avons besoin de sang neuf. De jeunes hommes et demoiselles comme vous ! Qui de mieux que de personnes sortant juste de l'académie militaire pour mettre en pratique ce qu'on vous a appris ces quatre dernières années ? Et je sais bien , poursuivit-il un index en l'air, qu'il y a de très, très bons éléments parmi vous. Je ne vise personne en particulier, ajouta-t-il rapidement après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil au dernier rang, en direction de Blood. Votre première mission sera d'accompagner les alchimistes d'Etat sur le terrain. Vous serez chacun sous le commandement de l'un d'entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'on en finisse enfin avec cette vermine ishbale ! J'ai confiance en vous. Vous devez chacun prendre une des feuilles de route qui se trouvent sur la table près de la sortie. Des questions ?"

Receswinthe souffla à voix basse à son amie :

" - 'Tu nous prendrais pas pour des cons ?'. Ils nous envoient droit à la mort.

- Rien ? clama Raven. Très bien. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée jeunes gens ! Faites honneur à la patrie !"

Chacun fit un bref salut militaire alors que le Général quittait la salle, puis prit un papier en le suivant. Les indications étaient de se rendre à la gare centrale le lendemain à huit heures précises. Rien d'autre. Blood sourcilla en pensant au gâchis de papier et d'encre pour exprimer ce qui aurait pu dit lors du discours paternaliste de Raven. Qu'importe. Elle enfonça le papier au fond de sa poche avec force, ce qui le froissa et sortit à pas lestes de l'Académie, Receswinthe à ses côtés. Une fois dehors, elle sortit une seconde cigarette qu'elle put enfin savourer, et en tendit une à son amie. Du haut des marches elles avaient une vue sur le Quartier Général et toutes deux contemplèrent le drapeau national qui flottait fièrement. Une église non loin de là sonna dix heures trente du matin. Leur quiétude fut troublée par une de leurs connaissances en pleurs, effondrée dans les bras de ces amis. Sans même sembler s'émouvoir , Receswinthe lâcha négligemment :

" Il faut croire que certains ne lisent pas les petites lignes quand ils s'enrôlent dans l'armée. Le genre de petites lignes où on t'écrit que tu fais mieux de préparer ton testament et un cercueil à ta taille dès que tu as ton diplôme."

* * *

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux , tout ce qu'elle vit fut du sable à perte de vue. Le train ralentissait, signe qu'ils approchaient de leur destination. Elle tapota l'épaule de Receswinthe, qui s'était endormie sur son épaule, puis caressa son revolver comme pour se rassurer. On s'arrêta peu de temps après et la chaleur ambiante leur tomba dessus comme une chape de plomb : on était seulement début avril, mais le soleil tapait bien plus fort qu'à Central. Chacun prit ses maigres bagages pour s'orienter vers des Jeeps et camions qui les conduiraient jusqu'au campement général Amestris. Quand les véhicules se mirent en route, elle nota que les routes étaient sécurisés par des dizaines de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents. Derrière eux, sur les murs, des impacts de balles et des bâtiments détruits par des lancers de canon. Plus par mesure de sécurité que par pudeur, elle rentra la tête à l'intérieur de la camionette dans laquelle elle se trouvait et ferma les yeux jusqu'à l'arrêt.

Leur conducteur leur indiqua le côté du camp indiqué aux femmes , situé à droite de la tente de cantine , qui se trouvait devant eux,à l'entrée du campement militaire. Des centaines de tentes kaki de différentes tailles étaient plantées, et l'agitation était à son comble. Un soldat un peu plus âgé qu'elle passa à ses côtés, tenant un journal qui titrait l'application immédiate du Commandement 3066. Foutu Raven. Cet ordre avait du être voté dans les bureaux cossus et secrets de King Bradley juste avant qu'il ne les convoque. Pourquoi perdre du temps à rendre les choses officielles avant d'envoyer des jeunots se faire tuer à la place des vieux briscards, les Généraux bien à l'abri dans les bâtiments hautement sécurisés ? De leur côté du campement, tout était bien plus calme, au vu de faible taux de recrues féminines sur le terrain. Cependant, elle et son amie furent agréablement surprises en voyant une Commandant s'approcher d'elles, la main en avant.

"Bonjour. Je suis le Commandant Ryûko Beifong, l'Alchimiste de Sable. Suivez-moi. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre."

Sans oser broncher , la douzaine de jeunes filles fraîchement arrivée obtempéra jusqu'à une tente plus grande que les autres. Une fois à l'intérieur, Blood se rendit que c'était celle du Commandant , séparé entre un espace privé et un bureau de fortune. Toutes restèrent debout tandis que leur supérieure prenait un mince dossier en main. Agée d'une cinquantaine d'années, elle avait un port de tête digne et déterminé. Comme son nom le laissa présager, son visage montrait qu'elle n'était pas totalement Amestris : elle avait les yeux bridés et les cheveux extraordinairement fins et brillants , même s'ils commençaient à grisonner. Elle commença à faire l'appel, en commençant par :

" - Lieutenant Betty Blood !

- Présente , répondit-elle rapidement en sentant un oeil perplexe fixé sur elle.

- Vous avez seulement vingt-trois ans et vous êtes déjà Lieutenant? Je suppose que vous avez passé l'examen interne ? s'enquit Beifong, semblant montrer un intérêt - une admiration ?- sincère.

- Oui mon Commandant.

- Et bien ..."

Elle continua son appel jusqu'à buter jusqu'au dernier nom, avec un prénom et un nom bien particuliers ...

" - Rewescinthe ... Receswinthe von dem ... Waidmanns ?

- Présente , fit la dénommée en levant un doigt timide, le visage dans son autre main.

- Dites-moi que c'est un pseudonyme ou que je peux abréger votre nom d'une quelconque manière s'il vous plaît. Je ne pourrai pas retenir un patronyme aussi alambiqué , plaida l'Alchimiste de Sable, dubitative et visiblement épuisée à cette idée.

- Appelez-moi juste Winthe Waidmanns, proposa la soldate.

- Adjugé. Maintenant que je sais que vous êtes toutes là, je vais vous conduire au bâtiment central de Commandement. Les alchimistes ne sont pas encore sur le terrain. Je suppose que nous sommes la grosse surprise de la journée des gens que nous allons massacrer pour gagner notre vie."

Certaines filles firent de gros yeux en entendant un tel constat posé de façon banale, mais ne pipèrent mot. Betty et Receswinthe marchèrent juste derrière Ryûko qui demanda brusquement :

" - Winthe Waidmanns, votre famille est d'origine Drachmane, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui mon Commandant.

- Calmez-vous avec vos "Mon Commandant" , pesta-t-elle en balayant son titre du revers de la main. On est tous dans le même pétrin, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me lèche les bottes plus que nécessaire. Appelez-moi juste "Beifong" si vous y tenez, mais j'ai aussi un prénom. Ryûko, si vous l'avez oublié.

- C'est Xinois, non ? osa demander Beth , les mains dans les poches, étrangement sereine.

- Parfaitement. Je cumule les handicaps à être une femme sur le front et une immigrée. Du moins , selon certains , constata leur supérieure. Vous êtes prêtes à vous faire fixer comme la viande fraîche , de façon encore plus appuyée que vos collègues masculins , sous le prétexte que vous avez une paire de seins ? fit-elle à la cantonnade d'un ton las alors qu'elles se tenaient devant un grand bâtiment aux murs blanchis à la chaux, arborant le drapeau Amestris. Allons-y."

Un des gardes leur ouvrit la porte et s'inclina brièvement avant de retourner à son poste. Elles avançèrent dans un long couloir frais avant que le Commandant Beifong ne toque à une autre porte qu'elle ouvrit doucement.

" Beifong ! Vous avez nos nouvelles recrues, je suppose , grinça une voix masculine. Ne nous faites donc pas attendre, nous avons déjà constitué pratiquement toutes nos équipes avec leurs collègues masculins.

- La moindre des choses aurait été de me convoquer pour que je puisse choisir aussi parmi eux , rétorqua-t-elle. Venez , Mesdemoiselles.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on vous en a laissé de côté. Mais je pensais que vous vous entendriez mieux ... entre femmes , conclut ironiquement un petit homme à la longue moustache blonde tandis que les recrues s'avançaient. Mais je serais prêt à en prendre une ou deux ..."

Betty pouvait sentir un frisson traverser l'échine de celles qui l'entouraient et se surprit à ne pas toujours pas sentir d'angoisse. Au contraire , elle releva fièrement le menton et détailla les Alchimistes d'Etat qui se dressaient devant elle : un petit blond moustachu, le Commandant Beifong, une armoire à glace arborant une ridicule et unique bouclette sur son crâne chauve, un tout aussi immense homme basané à la moustache en W et un autre sans doute pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, brun aux yeux d'encre, et apparemment troublé.

_Ils ne sont que cinq ? J'avais entendu dire qu'ils étaient six..._

" - Et Kimblee ? s'étonna justement le plus jeune des alchimistes.

- Il a dit qu'il allait "goûter l'atmosphère" , quoique ça signifie , répondit l'homme à la moustache en W. Bonjour Mesdemoiselles. Je suis Basque Gran, l'Alchimiste de Sang-Froid. Voici Jolio Comanche , l'Alchimiste d'Argent , Alex Louis Armstrong , l'Alchimiste aux Bras Puissants et enfin , Roy Mustang. L'Alchimiste de Flammes. Vous êtes ... douze. Parfait. Deux par alchimiste.

- Est-ce qu'une parmi vous est gradée ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un Lieutenant ..." s'enquit Comanche , assis sur une chaise si haute que ses pieds ne pouvaient pas toucher le sol.

Beth leva la main et se rendit compte qu'elle était la seule dans son groupe à faire ainsi. Elle grimaça en s'imaginant devoir protéger l'Alchimiste Rasibus, qui lui tapait déjà sur les nerfs. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière elle et une voix aussi doucereuse et menaçante qu'un coup d'archet sur un violon s'éleva dans l'air :

" Une seule gradée sur douze jeunes soldats ? Étiez vous la seule à avoir ce genre d'ambition à l'Académie ?"

Betty se retourna pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un homme de la même taille qu'elle , aux yeux si clairs qu'ils semblaient pouvoir la transpercer. Il avait l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il voulait la tester.

"J'étais loin d'être la seule mais il semblerait qu'aux yeux de beaucoup de mes supérieurs et des vôtres, l'ambition d'un homme sera toujours plus valorisée et encouragée que celle d'une femme" , s'entendit-elle répondre.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir son interlocuteur lancer une répartie misogyne bien sentie, elle fut surprise quand il se mit à rire sous cape. Il s'avança vers le groupe d'Alchimistes d'Etat et s'assit à son tour, ne la quittant pas des yeux, les bras croisés.

" - Lieutenant, je vous prends dans mon unité, lança brutalement le Commandant Armstrong , d'une voix bourrue mais étonnament chaleureuse.

- Non , s'opposa catégoriquement Gran. Je pense qu'elle ferait mieux de seconder Mustang ou Kimblee , expliqua-t-il en désignant le nouveau venu qui s'inclina poliment envers ces jeunes femmes.

- Et pourquoi donc ? s'enquit l'Alchimiste de Flammes.

- Vous êtes jeune et inexpérimenté et avoir une autre gradée sera mieux que d'être entouré de simples soldats. Et avant la moindre remarque sur sa propre inexpérience, un alchimiste d'Etat sans connaissance du terrain est plus dangereux qu'un tacticien et un combattant qui ne sait pas se servir d'une arme. Si elle a un instant de panique, elle ne risque pas de mettre toute son unité en cendres, au moins, le calma Gran. Et vous Kimblee, vous êtes un civil et vous n'avez pas les connaissances militaires qui pourraient vous être utiles.

- Je ne pense pas que sur le terrain , j'aurai le temps de construire un trébuchet ou de monter un siège , répondit Kimblee avec un sourire sarcastique. Mais je ne crains que les nerfs du pauvre Commandant Mustang ne le lâchent déjà et il me semble , au vu de sa réponse plus qu'osée à ma question , que le Lieutenant ici présente aura la tête froide pour deux.

- Bien ... Lieutenant, vous allez avec Mustang. Vous resterez avec lui jusqu'à nouvel ordre ou plus plausiblement , la fin du conflit. Si vous survivez jusque-là."

Un brin vexée d'avoir vu trois hommes statuer sur elle comme une esclave, elle marcha à grands pas pour se placer derrière son nouveau supérieur. Elle le détailla du coin de l'oeil : ses yeux étaient déjà considérablement cernés, et ses mains tremblaient légèrement . De colère envers le Commandant Kimblee qui semblait narguer tout le monde ? De peur ? Peut-être des deux. Betty resta impassible en voyant ses collègues être envoyées selon les souhaits des Alchimistes d'Etat. Elle croisa discrètement les doigts quand vint le tour de Receswinthe, espérant l'avoir avec elle. Elle sentit un regard sur elle venant de sa gauche , là où étaient assis Comanche et Kimblee, puis elle entendit la voix de celui-ci statuer :

" Mademoiselle Von Dem Waidmanns , vous serez avec moi."

Cela sembla prendre la jeune fille de court, puisqu'elle resta un instant figée au milieu de la pièce, avant d'avancer lentement vers le Commandant Kimblee qui ne daigna même pas lui jeter un regard. Beth fut rejointe par Clémence, une blonde menue et calme (... du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on lui mette une carabine dans les mains). Une fois que chacune fut attribuée à un Alchimiste spécifique, ils sortirent tous pour se faire expliquer le fonctionnement du campement , montrer leurs armes et surtout les méthodes de leurs supérieurs.

Quand Betty Blood mit le pied dehors, elle reconnut la voix de Kimblee dire son nom. Ce n'était même pas un appel, ni une injonction, il l'énonça aussi simplement que s'il le lisait. Elle se retourna dans sa direction pour le voir tendre la main dans sa direction et elle ne put retenir un soupir interloqué franchir ses lèvres : les mains de l'alchimiste étaient couvertes de sang rouge vif et encore chaud. Beth se décida tout de même de la serrer et sentit sa paume coller dans un bruit de succion plutôt répugnant.

"- Solf J. Kimblee, l'Alchimiste Ecarlate. Enchanté, Mademoiselle Blood.

- De même."

Sans rien ajouter, il détacha sa main et s'éloigna. Receswinthe fixa son amie, les yeux ronds, et on pouvait lire sur ses lèvres quelque chose comme : "JésusMarieJoseph pourquoi moi avec ce type ?" avant de le suivre sans grand enthousiasme. Mustang était en train de discuter avec Alex Armstrong et Betty resta un instant à regarder le sang qui constellait sa paume et ses phalanges.

_Blood._

* * *

_Mizumi m'avait dit de me concentrer sur mes fics en cours, mais ... Voilà. Je vais m'occuper de "Sable d'Ishbal", promis. J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire aussi, même si je la commence en freestyle. Ma boîte à MP est ouverte si vous avez des suggestions ou des questions :]  
_

_**Musique :** les albums " Liebe ist fur alle da" et " Reise Reise" de Rammstein.  
_


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

* * *

_"On croit au sang qui coule, et l'on doute des pleurs"._

**Alfred de Musset**

* * *

Betty fut extirpée de son bref et pourtant si doux sommeil par la cloche du quartier féminin qui sonnait à lui en crever un tympan. Tout aussi estomaquée qu'elle , Receswinthe se redressa , ses cheveux courts en bataille, les mains agrippées sur les draps comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage. Bien moins réveillée et moins polie, Clémence bredouilla ce qui ressemblait à ( version édulcorée pour les jeunes âmes qui se perdraient ici) : " Femme âgée de peu de vertu, pars donc te faire enduire le visage de liquide physiologique masculin et puisses-tu fermer ta bouche ". Dans la tente qu'elles partageaient toutes les trois , Beth fut la première à se lever pour mettre un pantalon, saisir un seau et aller chercher de l'eau au puits le plus proche. Comme Roy Mustang avait pris la peine de lui expliquer hier, les douches ne se prenaient qu'en soirée dans un bâtiment spécial. L'accès à l'eau potable avait été très difficile puisque les ingénieurs et ouvriers militaires avaient dû creuser très profond et mettre en place toute une robineterie complexe afin d'assurer des douches communes, sexes bien évidemment séparés. Le matin , ce serait donc toilette de chat en deux minutes top chrono.

Quand elle revint vers ses collègues pour poser le récipient sur un tabouret, Receswinthe fonça dessus la tête la première et ... resta le visage entier dans l'eau. Clémence devait se demander si sa camarade voulait tenter le record du monde en apnée, mais quand la brune ressortit son visage de l'eau, trempée des cheveux au cou, elle semblait considérablement mieux réveillée. Sans faire les mêmes simagrées, Betty put elle aussi considérer le bienfait de l'eau fraîche sur son visage. Elles enfilèrent leurs uniformes et prirent leurs armes ( un couteau à cran, un revolver et un fusil, ainsi que des munitions) avant de se mettre en route pour la tente de cantine.

En comparaison au silence matinal au-dehors, le brouhaha qui y régnait était presque insupportable. Les soldats criaient, s'interpellaient et discutaient sans se soucier de gêner leurs voisins. En mode automatique, les trois jeunes femmes allèrent prendre un verre de jus de fruits et de la brioche : petit-déjeuner sommaire certes, mais la boule qui les prenait au ventre ne semblait pas pouvoir leur autoriser quoique ce soit de plus. Elles trouvèrent une place où s'asseoir et mangèrent sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé.

_Que devrais-je dire de toute façon ? "Bonne journée"? " Ne mourez pas"? Rien de tout cela ne semble sincère. Rien ne pourrait leur apporter de courage. Nous ne sommes pas soldats car nous avons du courage à revendre : nous sommes les marionnettes des plus puissants que nous. Que dire quand on est sur le point de partir au combat ?_

Betty posa son verre à présent vide sur la table, incapable de déterminer ce qu'elle pensait de sa mission, ni de ce qu'elle pouvait dire qui ne soit pas naïvement optimiste, ou horriblement trop réaliste. Elle remarqua quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle : le Commandant Mustang, accompagné de quelques autres soldats. Sans que llui non plus ne parle, il les invita à le suivre. Clémence et elle partirent, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit lancé à Receswinthe. Tout cela leur semblait inutile.

* * *

"Nous allons attaquer par les quartiers en périphérie d'Ishbal , à moins d'un kilomètre du campement. C'est un jour de marché à Daliha, qui se situe ici , leur expliqua Mustang, l'index pointé sur une carte de la région. Les Ishbals savent qu'il y a de fortes chances d'être attaqués et ils ont prévu une défense en conséquence, mais ils ne savent rien de l'arrivée des Alchimistes d'État. Votre objectif est de me couvrir, mon objectif est de faire le plus de dégâts possible, notre objectif est d'annihiler âme qui vive. Des questions ?"

Betty eut envie de rire face à cet homme qui semblait se forcer terriblement pour avoir l'air déterminé, mais qui ressemblait plus à un enfant perdu qu'autre chose. Pas un rire sincère, mais plutôt sardonique. Elle s'attendait à ce que l'homme à qui elle devait dédier sa vie pendant les prochaines semaines se montre plus sûr de lui. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas de l'Alchimiste de Flamme, dont les prunelles noires avait un reflet fragile à cet instant précis. Elle tenta de stopper son flot de pensées sarcastiques en se disant qu'après tout, elle ne devait pas avoir fière allure non plus, en brindille pâlotte qu'elle était. Elle souffla sur une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le front et entendit son supérieur dire :

" - Lieutenant Blood, vous fermerez la marche.

- Je pense, mon Commandant, que ma place de second officier m'impose d'être à vos côtés, répondit-elle sincèrement.

- Votre place de second officier vous impose de m'obéir, et de prêter un tant soit peu attention à votre propre vie. Votre tocade d'hier envers Kimblee aurait pu vous coûter cher."

Alors ça, c'était surprenant. L'Alchimiste Écarlate semblait distant, mais pas spécialement prompt à la violence systématique. Quoique, son surnom ne devait pas venir du fait qu'il aimait la corrida et ses capes rouges. Obéissante, elle se plaça en queue de cortège et chargea son fusil, attendant le décompte de Mustang.

_Un, deux, trois._

_Dans l'arène, matador._

* * *

C'était aussi horrible que le visage fermé de son supérieur l'avait laissé présager. Ils avaient du marcher en groupe serré, armes en avant , tuant n'importe quelle paire de yeux rouges qu'il croisaient, de n'importe quel sexe, de n'importe quel âge. La première personne que Betty abattut, si elle se concentrait, était un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années et sa mère, dans un cul de sac qui se trouvait à sa droite. Elle n'avait pas tressailli en entendant leurs cris, ni écouté leurs pleurs de pitié, ni hésité à appuyer sur la gâchette. C'était déjà un réflexe. Aussi simple que ça. Elle s'attendait à se haïr et même à s'enfuir devant la culpabilité et l'ambiance suffocante de mort dans laquelle elle avançait, mais elle ne ressentait rien de descriptible. Son cerveau faisait de lui-même la connexion entre ses synapses et ses doigts, sans passer par son coeur. Les heures s'écoulaient comme des minutes alors qu'ils couraient , s'accroupissaient et se cachaient parfois, pour mieux viser. Beth ne voyait pas Mustang mais elle l'entendait distinctement : un claquement de doigts, un bref soupir et le bruit d'une rafale mortelle de flammes. Alors que midi approchait, enfin, elle put le voir : c'était une tornade de feu, de flammèches qui tordaient et dansaient autour de corps encore palpitants, encore animés, encore vivants, qu'il laissait en tas de cendres au mieux, en carcasses pestilentielles et cramées au pire. Il leur indiqua à tous de s'arrêter en voyant au loin un immense mur se former de lui-même.

" C'est le Commandant Armstrong . Son unité va sans doute prendre les Ishbals dans le cul-de-sac qu'il vient de créer. Nous pouvons faire demi-tour et rentrer au campement pour la pause tant que nous le pouvons. D'ici quelques semaines tout au plus, nous devrions être trop avancés dans Ishbal pour pouvoir nous permettre de rentrer déjeuner au camp de base. Restez près de moi Lieutenant", ordonna-t-il.

Beth sentit encore cette consonance brisée dans sa voix et ne le détailla pas quand il passa auprès d'elle alors qu'elle en mourait d'envie. Comment était-il maintenant qu'il avait du faire cette basse besogne qu'est d'exterminer un peuple ? Avait-il déjà changé de visage ? Le bruit traînant des pas du Commandant la détrompa rapidement : il n'était pas devenu Mister Hyde. Assez étrangement, elle ressentit de la sympathie pour lui. Il n'avait pas demandé à aller au front, lui, parmi tous les Alchimiste d'État que comptait le pays. Mais il ne faisait nulle doute qu'un homme capable de provoquer des incendies titanesques était bien plus utile au front qu'un alchimiste médical ou élémentaire. Elle s'interrogea sur le pourquoi de son choix d'alchimie; après tout, le feu est un élément plus destructeur que bienfaiteur et à part si le Commandant Mustang avait décidé d'être pompier, elle ne voyait pas très bien en quoi l'Alchimie de Flamme répondait à l'idée de "l'alchimie au service du peuple".

* * *

Ce fut une Receswinthe tremblante qu'elle et Clémence retrouvèrent dans leur tente. Visiblement en très grand état de choc, elle était assise au bord de son lit, le Commandant Beifong à ses pieds, tentant visiblement de la calmer. Un glapissement étouffé sortit de sa gorge quand elle vit ses deux collègues qui se dévisagèrent pour se rendre compte que du sang constellait leurs visages. Après s'être débarbouillés grâce au même seau d'eau que le matin même, elles s'approchèrent de leur collègue.

"Je sais que c'est difficile , Winthe, lui disait doucement l'Alchimiste de Sable, mais vous vous y ferez. Le choc est rude, le décalage entre la théorie et la réalité l'est tout autant, mais c'est notre devoir, aussi ... horrible puisse-t-il vous sembler."

Elle adressa un signe de tête aux nouvelles venues avant de repartir. Receswinthe avait sans aucun doute pleuré, au vu de son nez rougi, ses paupières gonflées et ses joues encore humides. Sa poitrine tressautait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée entrecoupée de sanglots. Elle essaya de prendre sur elle et réussit à articuler d'une voix sifflante :

" - C'est ... C'est ... affreux. Je ... ne sais pas ... si je peux continuer ...

- Chuuuuut , murmura Beth. Doucement. On ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que ce soit aussi dur, mais les débuts sont les plus difficiles. Tu y arriveras, tu es forte.

- A supporter ... commença-t-elle avant qu'une larme ne coule sur sa joue et qu'elle ne puisse plus rien dire.

- Nous n'avons pas le beau rôle."

Clémence et Betty se relayèrent en mots réconfortants mais pas mensongers pour autant, dans la mesure du possible. Une minuscule part du Lieutenant Blood lui reprochait ces mensonges : comment osait-elle faire croire qu'elle avait trouvé son travail dur, elle qui n'avait rien ressenti ? Cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié, elle qui ne ressentait que très peu les choses, de quelque degré que ce soit. Même la joie la plus intense lui revenait comme étouffée dans du coton : cela devait être la même chose pour la peur et de le dégoût d'elle-même.

* * *

Juste avant de repartir sur le front pour l'après-midi , Clémence s'approcha de Beth et lui déclara tout de go :

"- Je n'étais pas entièrement sincère envers Receswinthe tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir peur, ni d'avoir de la culpabilité ce matin.

- Tuer ou être tué, hmm ? répondit-t-elle à mi-voix en fumant une cigarette.

- Ce qu'on nous a rabâché au sujet du danger constant, de la mort sur le front, de la tactique ... Quand on était encore au stade des explications, j'étais franchement sceptique. Genre "C'est bien beau d'écrire de garder son sang froid sur le papier mais face à trois gosses et leur mère ou un deux baraqués avec une mitraillette, je crois pas que j'en mènerais large". Mais ... Tout ce qu'on nous a dit est revenu immédiatement dans ma tête et je ...

- N'ai rien ressenti ?

- Je n'en avais pas le temps, comme je t'ai dit. Il reste à savoir si je pourrai dormir tranquille ce soir."

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle reprit sa place dans le groupe qui se préparait à partir. Betty écrasa son mégot avec le talon de sa botte et repartit également, en queue de peloton.

* * *

La même chose, mais avec plus de hargne et plus de peur. Au fil des heures, leurs attaques n'étaient pas passées inaperçues et les Ishbals avaient réussi à contre-attaquer avec des armes de fortune, tandis que d'autres avaient tenté de cacher tant bien que mal dans des caves ou des placards. Peine perdue pour eux. Il avait été clairement dit de ne laisser échapper personne, pour quelle que raison que ce soit. Beth tira à vue, Clémence tira à vue, Mathias tira à vue, Pierre tira à vue, Nathan tira à vue, Xavier tira à vue , Roy Mustang brûla tout ce qui restait. Les dernières supplications , les malédictions, les râles de douleur, tout cela s'éteignit quand la flamme de l'alchimiste s'alluma. Le soleil amorça sa course alors que la leur continuait et leur supérieur leur indiqua de ne s'arrêter que lorsque celui-ci toucha la ligne d'horizon. Leurs poumons et leurs visages à tous étaient emplis de poussière, de sable et de cendre et l'odeur de mort semblait coller à chacun de leurs cheveux. Beth ne put se retenir de cracher par terre : sa bile acide s'était mêlée à sa salive et sa bouche était devenue pâteuse.

* * *

Ce qui Clémence craignait n'arriva pas : elle ne fit aucun cauchemar qui impliquait des supplices ou des feux destructeurs. Receswinthe, en revanche, se réveilla deux fois, son coeur semblant tambouriner dans sa poitrine comme s'il allait exploser.

_Exploser. ._

_Tous ... Ces gens. Leurs maisons. D'un seul claquement de mains, cet homme détruit tout, sans avoir le moindre regret, au contraire. Il s'amuse._

_Il s'amuse follement._

* * *

"Lieutenant, vous devez manger à la table des officiers avec nous."

Ce fut avec ces mots que Betty fut accueillie au self le lendemain matin. Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à ses camarades, elle saisit son plateau et suivit Ryûko Beifong jusqu'au fond de la large tente, pour prendre place à la dite-table. Elle s'assit à la gauche de la seule femme alchimiste. Heureusement, il n'y a avait nulle trace de Jolio Comanche. En face d'elle, il y avait Roy Mustang qui la salua brièvement, Basque Gran et Alex Louis Armstrong étaient un peu loin , en compagnie d'autres lieutenants et sous-lieutenants. Certains étaient apparemment leurs seconds, comme elle était celle de Mustang, selon toute logique. Elle se massa la nuque et contempla son plateau orné d'une pauvre clémentine, de son jus de fruits et de deux tartines de beurre demi-sel sortis tout droit des cartons de rations. Sortie de nulle part, une barre de chocolat vint s'échouer au milieu de son maigre repas. Sortie de sa léthargie, elle se retourna pour voir qui pouvait bien lui donner ça. La seule personne debout à proximité était Solf Kimblee qui quittait alors la salle avec son équipe. Beth croisa le regard anxieux et quasi-implorant de Receswinthe alors que celle-ci le suivait malgré tout. Elle entrevit également le Commandant tourner la tête dans sa direction , le fantôme de sourire qui lui servait de véritable sourire aux lèvres, juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son champ de vision.

Elle saisit la barre chocolatée. Cadbury aux noisettes et caramel, sa préférée. Elle hésita un instant à la déballer mais après tout, c'était ça ou elle finirait par fondre. Alors qu'elle goûtait sa première bouchée, Ryûko lui glissa à l'oreille :

" A votre place, je vérifierais si il n'a pas glissé de poison dedans. On ne sait jamais avec Kimblee."

* * *

La matinée se déroula dans la même affreuse et déjà présente banalité. Cependant, étant plus enfoncés que précédemment, le groupe de Mustang et Blood n'eut pas le temps de se laver avant d'aller déjeuner. Clémence lança un bref "à tout à l'heure" avant de rejoindre d'autres camarades de promotion, Receswinthe étant étrangement absente. Bien qu'elle sache qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de manger grand chose, Beth alla jusqu'à leur tente pour la retrouver dans un état encore pire que la veille. La brune aux cheveux à la garçonne était prostrée sur son lit, hurlant pratiquement ses pleurs, marmonnant des plaintes incompréhensibles. Les quelques témoins lui apprirent qu'on lui administré un anxiolytique, et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se calmer. Légèrement rassurée, Betty retourna manger, encore sous le choc de voir son amie, pourtant si sûre d'elle, dans un état pareil. Elle reprit place en face de Mustang et aux côtés de Beifong et commença à manger son hachis parmentier sans goût quand elle entendit qu'on tirait la chaise à sa gauche.

"J'ai cru comprendre que votre camarade était souffrante, Lieutenant Blood."

Elle posa délicatement ses couverts et se tourna en direction de l'Alchimiste Écarlate pour lui répondre :

" C'est exact mon Commandant ."

Comme la veille, le visage de Kimblee n'était qu'à une poignée de centimètres du sien, mais elle ne laissa pas démonter. Cependant , ces yeux lui semblaient toujours aussi ... perçants, mais sans démontrer une émotion particulière. Les conversations de la table des officiers se turent soudainement, ce qui étonna Betty qui n'en laissa cependant rien paraître. Montrer une seule faille équivalait à donner le bâton pour se faire battre dans l'armée, et Kimblee ne semblait pas être du genre à pouvoir épargner quelqu'un d'une remarque sarcastique s'il le pouvait.

" - Et aurais-je quelque chose à y voir ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée Monsieur, dit-elle, prise au dépourvu par cette idée. Winthe était plus forte qu'une remarque sarcastique, peu importe sa provenance.

- Il m'a semblé ... commença-t-il avant d'avaler un bout de hachis, que ce matin, elle me regardait un peu de travers. Mais j'ai eu la conviction à peu près certaine que ma méthode de travail ne lui convenait pas quand elle obstinément refuser de tirer alors que je lui en avais déjà donné l'ordre par deux fois."

_Winthe ? Refuser un ordre sur le front ?_

_C'est du suicide !_

" -J'en suis navrée Monsieur.

- Vous ne le pensez pas, constata-t-il. Et c'est normal puisque vous n'êtes pas impliquée dans cette affaire.

- Si vous me demandez si ma collègue est bien souffrante et si j'en sais la cause, qui pourrait être votre méthode de travail, je suis malgré moi impliquée, fit-elle en retour.

- Cela se tient , murmura-t-il. Très bien. J'espère cependant ne pas souffrir de sa potentielle absence cet après-midi. En revanche, Lieutenant, et cette fois, je parle bien de **vous**, continua-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot, je vous ai entraperçue ce matin. Est-ce le chocolat qui vous donne ... Cette implication honnête et totale et je dirais même, cette belle implication, dans votre travail ?"

Il fantômesouriait encore. Betty aurait espéré que leur conversation ne soit pas au centre de l'attention de toute leur tablée mais étrangement, le fait que le Commandant Kimblee puisse parler à quelqu'un de manière courtoise semblait furieusement exotique. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, Ryûko intervint :

"- Si vous aviez lu le dossier des recrues comme il nous a été demandé à tous, vous sauriez que le Lieutenant ici présente a eu les honneurs de sa promotion, peu importe son petit-déjeuner, Alchimiste Ecarlate.

- Mais j'ai lu ce dossier **là** , sussurra-t-il en retour, appuyant une nouvelle fois sur le dernier mot. Enfin, je vais vous laisser tranquilles, le devoir m'attend. Bonne journée à tous."

Il se leva et reprit son plateau avant de se pencher jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit au même niveau que celle de Betty et lui lança, en insistant cette fois sur le second mot :

" Mademoiselle **Betty** Blood, au plaisir ."

* * *

" - C'était stupide ! cria-t-elle.

- Beth ! Betty ! supplia Receswinthe en se levant de son lit. Comprends-moi !

- Comprendre quoi ? Que tu as refusé de travailler ? C'était de l'insubordination Winthe ! Il y en a qui ont eu une balle entre les deux yeux pour moins que ça !"

Quand elle était revenue couverte de sang poisseux, Beth avait décidé de faire un crochet par sa tente avant d'aller prendre une douche. Son amie était levée après avoir passé l'après-midi au campement. Elle lui avait expliqué ce que le Commandant Kimblee lui avait exposé au déjeuner et elle en était à présent à lui crier dessus.

" - Écoute moi Betty Blood ! asséna Winthe Waidmanns en se plantant face à elle sans tressaillir. Je n'ai pas la chance d'être avec un supérieur qui semble s'occuper un tant soit peu de ceux qui risquent sa vie pour le couvrir ! Et sache ... Que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir protesté.

- Vraiment ? grinça Beth d'un ton cynique. Présente-moi celui qui t'a si bien inspirée.

- Il est mort.

- C'est ce qui a de fortes chances de t'arriver si tu ne tues pas des Ishbals armés comme on te le demande ! Je sais que c'est difficile et je me surprends à ne rien ressentir mais ... tempêta Betty,la gorge serrée. Mais c'est ce que tu dois faire si tu veux rester en vie.

- C'est le Commandant qui l'a tué , Beth."

Elle resta coite, les bras ballants. Elle faillit croire à une blague mais en voyant son amie se mordre la lèvre et la regarder de ses grands yeux brillants, elle sut que c'était la plus sincère vérité. Elle avala péniblement sa salive et laissa échapper un:

" - Tu es sûre ?

- Il l'a tué devant moi, avoua-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Il avait hésité à tirer sur un vieillard à moitié aveugle et était sur le point de le laisser s'enfuir. Kimblee est arrivé et a détruit la rue dans laquelle le vieil Ishbal se trouvait avec un grand sourire. Il a ensuite empoigné ce soldat par le collet et lui a demandé si il avait bien compris sa mission, ce à quoi le pauvre garçon a répondu par oui. Puis, il lui a rappelé qu'il allait laisser s'enfuir un ennemi, il a argumenté qu'un homme aveugle et marchant avec une canne n'allait sûrement pas leur faire de mal et ... On était tous autour d'eux sans oser rien dire. Kimblee a fini par dire qu'il allait nous servir de leçon et ... il lui explosé LA TETE BETH NOM DE DIEU !" hurla-t-elle finalement , les larmes aux yeux.

Soudain inquiète qu'on ait pu l'entendre , Receswinthe couvrit sa bouche et se tut. Après une poignée de secondes aussi longue que des heures , tout ce que Betty trouva à répondre fut :

" Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas fait subir le même sort ?"

* * *

_Je baissai mon arme et fixai le sol. Je repensai à ce que Kimblee avait fait au garçon à peine deux heures plus tôt. Je sentais encore des bouts de sa cervelle accrocher mes vêtements et voyais son sang couler comme une immense fontaine écarlate. Je sentis une main de glace agripper mon épaule et cette voix à l'intonation doucereuse et venimeuse me dire à l'oreille :_

_" N'avez-vous pas retenu la leçon , Mademoiselle Von Dem Waidmanns ?"_

_Sans rien ajouter, il détacha sa main de mon corps. Je fermai les yeux, attendant mon funeste sort . J'entendis une détonation et des cris de peur et de douleur. Les deux femmes que j'avais refusé de tuer étaient à présent enterrées sous des centaines de kilos de pierres. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, j'entendis ma voix résonner, tremblante :_

_" Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuée ?"_

_Il eut un bref rire quasi-silencieux et s'approcha de moi pour enlever une courte mèche de mon oreille et y murmurer d'une voix très basse :_

_" J'ai encore besoin de vous."_

* * *

_Je fais du zèle envers cette fic, j'avoue. Admirez ma fin pleine de suspense quand même. Si vous vous demandez, Receswinthe est un vrai prénom, c'est wisigoth. Direct, ça en jette.  
_

_**Musique :** " Living Dead" de Marina and the Diamonds.  
_


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Chapitre 3_**

* * *

_"J'aurai ma revanche sur le monde,_

_Ou du moins 49% des gens qui y vivent,_

_Et si je finis avec du sang sur les mains,_

_Et bien, je sais que vous comprendrez,_

_Car je me bats comme une fille."_

**_Fight like a girl_ - Emilie Autumn**

* * *

Leur première semaine à Ishbal venait de se terminer. Receswinthe s'était résolue à continuer son travail bon gré et surtout mal gré, ne voulant pas paraître lâche et encore moins mourir à cause de sa potentielle lâcheté. Ce mot lui semblait bien grossier pour ce qu'elle définissait comme « pitié » ou « compassion ». Mais seulement, ces deux émotions n'avaient pas leur place sur un champ de bataille. Le jour suivant la révélation faite à Beth, c'était même avec une nouvelle force qu'elle avait rejoint le front, ce qui n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de son supérieur. Alors qu'elle pensait que cela l'amuserait, à défaut de lui plaire, elle avait l'impression que sa ténacité le gênait. Après tout, elle s'en fichait : elle n'était pas venue à Ishbal pour plaire à tout prix. Malgré tout, elle était soulagée d'être encore en un seul morceau lorsqu'elle revenait au campement. Elle revenait d'une harassante journée et elle croisa Betty qui fumait, à la périphérie d'un attroupement essentiellement masculin.

Une voix enthousiaste se détacha soudain du brouhaha qui commençait à monter :

« Messieurs, pour ceux qui auraient besoin de se défouler encore un peu, sachez qu'un … petit tournoi de boxe se tiendra après le dîner ! … Quoi de mieux qu'un bon pain sur le nez pour s'endormir ? Ricana l'homme qui parlait. Un peu de baston virile, ça fait toujours du bien ! »

La nouvelle venue entendit son amie rire avant de l'aviser par dessus son épaule. Elle s'en approcha et l'entendit murmurer :

« - Il faut croire que la testostérone ne voit jamais assez de sang et d'os brisés.

- Oh non ! Tu insinues que les mecs pourraient avoir … fit-elle, faussement estomaquée : de la culpabilité ?!

- Et oui. Mêmes leurs couilles ne peuvent rien contre ça , constata-t-elle d'une voix rauque tout en tirant sur sa cigarette. Où va le monde si une paire de couilles ne peut pas t'empêcher de t'en vouloir de massacrer des innocents ?!

- Je pensais que c'était … une espèce de bouclier ultime et magnifiquement viril qui t'empêchait de ressentir des choses vues comme honteuses … Ce qu'on appelle des « sentiments » !

- _Goddamn_ , Waidmanns ! Continua Betty dans sa parodie de Stallone. Où sont les vrais mecs ? Je veux des warriors, pas des tapettes qui chialent parce qu'ils doivent tuer des gosses , merde ! Je veux des mecs avec une paire grosse comme deux noix de coco, pas des Reine-Claude !

- Urgh … C'était pas ma guerre ! » Gueula Clémence qui déboula derrière elles.

( NDA : J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette référence à Rambo XD)

Elles sursautèrent avant de se mettre à ricaner. L'ambiance honteusement saturée de sueur virile, de muscles bandés à l'extrême et de testostérone des films de guerre leur avait toujours semblée très cliché, mais depuis à peine huit jours qu'elles étaient là, elles se rendaient compte que le machisme ambiant n'avait rien à envier aux plus beaux protagonistes des œuvres de ce genre. Ce n'était certainement pas les regards insistants sur leurs poitrines en ce moment même qui allait les contredire. Lassées d'avance, elles firent demi-tour et se préparèrent à aller prendre une douche commune.

Le bâtiment annexé à cet usage était étroit et assez excentré, se situant du côté des hommes. Comme bien souvent, elles durent subir des sifflements voire même quelques propositions indécentes formulées à mi-voix quand elles traversèrent cette partie, une serviette de toilette sur l'épaule. Une fois à l'intérieur, elles se ruèrent pratiquement sur la porte à leur droite, qui faisait office de vestiaire, qui pouvait se fermer par un loquet ridicule. Elles se déshabillèrent mais gardèrent leur couteau sur elles : comme leur avait indiqué le Commandant Beifong, une femme devait toujours être armée, où qu'elle soit. La salle d'eau était éclairée par de minces et hautes fenêtres empêchant les voyeurs de rincer l'œil, mais également de voir distinctement où elles mettaient les pieds. Beth réussit à mettre la main sur un robinet et dut attendre quelques secondes avant de voir l'eau jaillir et pouvoir en profiter. Alors qu'elle se lavait les cheveux avec le shampoing rationné, elle entendit Receswinthe laisser échapper son prénom, apparemment choquée. Elle ferma l'eau et demanda :

« - Quoi ?

- Il est arrivé quoi à ton épaule ? Tu es allée à l'infirmerie ? »

Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'elle sentait comme un tiraillement soudain. Elle jeta à œil à son épaule gauche : une large tache rouge la parcourait, et une croûte commençait à apparaître, avec quelques cloques. Elle serra les dents en l'effleurant et finit par lâcher :

« - J'ai joué de trop près avec le feu …Je n'ai pas fait assez attention au combat tout à l'heure …

- Et tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ?! Lança Clémence, sceptique.

- Disons que je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort jusqu'à maintenant. J'irai à l'infirmerie après, grommela-t-elle, anticipant la question de Winthe. Ca va. »

Le reste de la toilette se déroula plus légèrement, chacune voulant oublier l'horreur du champ de bataille. Enlever le sang qui constellait leurs corps leur rappelait cependant leurs actes mais elles avaient rapidement appris à se laver sans y faire attention. Il fallait l'ignorer comme il fallait ignorer le pouvoir du fusil entre leurs mains, ignorer la mort sans cesse à l'affût.

Elles revinrent toutes ensemble dans la tente de cantine, où nombreux étaient les soldats qui annonçaient vouloir participer au pseudo-tournoi annoncé précédemment. Beth prit son plateau de pommes de terre et poireaux et jeta un regard hésitant à Winthe, tandis que Clémence allait rejoindre d'autres camarades de promotion. Elle lui avoua craindre de la laisser seule à chaque fois, mais la brune lui flanqua une tape à l'arrière du crâne, le tout sans renverser son propre repas par terre.

« Idiote ! Je suis assez grande, et je n'ai pas que toi dans ma vie ! Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que je t'apprécie pas mais … Je ne suis pas seule. Je vais aller avec Clémence. Toi, tes responsabilités t'attendent … »

Elle soupira et jeta un regard vers la table de officiers au loin avant de poursuivre :

« Moi, au moins, j'ai la chance de pouvoir quitter un peu ma peau de soldat lors des repas alors que toi, tu es perpétuellement dans ton rôle d'officier. Allez. A plus tard. »

Triste et réaliste constat qu'elle venait d'énoncer. Beth prit sur elle et s'avança jusqu'à sa place désormais habituelle où elle commença à manger sans appétit particulier. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas un ogre en tant normal, les plats militaires étaient loin d'être ceux d'un fin gourmet. Elle avalait difficilement un bout de poireau filasse quand Kimblee prit la place à sa gauche et commença lui aussi à entamer son assiette sans mot dire. Le lendemain de la révélation de son amie, Betty avait cessé d'exposer sa véritable opinion pour ne répondre à l'Alchimiste Écarlate que par des phrases courtes et concises. Elle pouvait sentir à présent une sorte de frustration de la part de son voisin. Il devait s'ennuyer, ne plus avoir de jouer avec lequel s'amuser aux heures de repas ! Comme elle était arrivée dans les dernières pour le dîner, sa table se vida rapidement pour ne laisser que quelques lieutenants et sous-lieutenants à quelques sièges d'elle et elle et le Commandant seuls de leur côté. Elle se surprit à sentir une pression sur elle dont elle n'avait pas conscience jusque-là. Le soudain retrait de Beifong et Mustang la laissait seule avec l'homme que Receswinthe craignait encore plus que des commandos d'Ishbals furieux. « Une seule tablée d'officiers vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé » . Quoi,c'était pas ça le proverbe ?

« Je suppose que Mademoiselle Von Dem Waidmanns vous a dit ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière. »

Aucune surprise ni aucun signe d'attente dans sa voix. Ni même dans ses yeux, elle en était sûre. Elle se contenta de mâcher sa pomme de terre tiède avant de répliquer :

« - Vous supposez bien mon Commandant.

- Et, à ce que je vois, vous ne semblez pas plus effrayée que ça.

- Je ne suis pas sous vos ordres et je ne désobéis pas. Que devrais-je craindre de vous, au juste ?

- Mes capacités.

- Vous vous surestimez Monsieur. »

Betty osa se tourner vers lui pour le voir visiblement étonné, ses yeux bleus plus ouverts que d'habitude. Cependant, elle n'y trouva aucune hostilité: non, le Commandant semblait éprouver comme de la curiosité. Il fit glisser son bras sur la table et approcha sa main du plateau de la jeune femme avant de demander avec son fantôme de sourire :

« - Vous y allez fort. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

- Soit vous vous surestimez, soit vous me sous-estimez.

- Je n'oserais pas, murmura-t-il d'un air reptilien.

- Vos capacités sont, je n'en doute pas, grandes. Il faut au moins ça pour être Alchimiste d'Etat et pouvoir combattre au front comme de plus rodés que vous, commença-t-elle sans faillir à son regard. Mais croyez-vous vraiment pouvoir impressionner tout le monde sans aucune exception avec celles-ci? Pour vous avoir entendu à plusieurs reprises, ce doit être un spectacle assez effrayant, ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il l'est pour tout le monde, surtout pour ceux qui sont censés être dans votre camp.

- Ce n'est pas ce que semble penser votre amie. Ne serait-ce pas votre cas ?

- Je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de vous voir à l'œuvre , fit la jeune femme promptement.

- Vous aimeriez ? »

Cette question la prit de court, étant donné qu'elle sonnait plus comme une proposition qu'une véritable interrogation. Elle mit la main dans sa nuque et déclara :

« - Si l'occasion se présente, j'essaierai de ne pas détourner le regard.

- Vous savez en quoi consiste mon alchimie , n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-il en émiettant sa tranche de pain.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Et savoir que je pourrais vous réduire en pièces en un simple claquement de mains ne vous effraie pas ? Interrogea Kimblee, apparemment très intéressé.

- Je devrais avoir peur de vous, mon Commandant ? Lui lança Beth, un fin sourire aux lèvres, elle aussi.

- Je ne vous effraie pas Lieutenant ?

- Jusqu'à trouver une bonne raison d'en faire ainsi, non , avoua-t-elle un peu sèchement.

- Je vois , sourit-il après un instant. J'espère que vous me verrez à l'oeuvre et que vous pourrez faire très bientôt votre propre opinion, en connaissance de cause. Bonne soirée."

Un peu sonnée de la tournure de la conversation , elle le regarda quand même quitter la tente sans la regarder. En revanche , Receswinthe et Clémence la regardaient avec un visage de trois pieds de long. Leurs regards perplexes et franchement curieux lui promettaient une bonne série de questions dès qu'elle aurait le malheur de poser un pied hors de la cantine. Finalement , peut-être que finir ses poireaux n'était pas si horrible que ça en comparaison.

* * *

" TU AS DIT QUOI ?!"

Au moins , elles étaient unanimes sur la première réaction , ce qui était relativement rare. Receswinthe avait les yeux écarquillés et elle lui agrippa les épaules, ce qui fit grimacer Betty. Elle les lâcha aussitôt.

"- Je ... C'était ... Je n'ai même pas les mots. Comment tu as pu lui dire qu'il se surestimait ? soupira-t-elle en plongeant son visage entre ses mains.

- Il m'a semblé un brin prétentieux sur ce coup , rétorqua banalement son amie.

- Beth ! Ce type ne plaisante pas, et il ne se surestime sûrement pas ! grogna Winthe en appuyant sur la poitrine du Lieutenant du bout de son index. Tu as de la chance d'avoir encore tes deux bras !

- Enfin , c'est pas ces bras qu'il regardait non plus ... murmura Clémence.

- Pardon ? laissa échapper Betty Blood, l'oreille tendue.

- Je ne sais pas si tu faisais attention mais il n'a fait que te regarder depuis son entrée dans la tente jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève de table. Et ce n'était pas un regard qui signifiait ... hésita-t-elle avant de continuer, en mimant des guillemets : " Au moindre mot de travers, je te fais sauter la cervelle".

- Je ne pense pas qu'il pense à ça, lui rappela la principale concernée. L'essentiel , c'est que je sois toujours là et que-Ouch !

- Reste pas là, la donzelle, ricana l'homme qui venait de bousculer son épaule blessée. Place aux hommes , aux vrais !"

Elle recula tout en pensant que l'énergumène aurait pu tout aussi bien dire "Aux cons, aux vrais" que ça n'aurait rien changé. Faute de meilleure activité digestive, elles rejoignirent les autres femmes qui formaient leur partie du camp et elle regardèrent les premiers matchs. Les coups pleuvaient , le sang coulait bien souvent mais l'ambiance restait bon enfant. Ils cherchaient plus un défouloir qu'à réellement se blesser l'un l'autre, et chacun des combattants était acclamé de façon égale. Un soldat à peine plus âgé qu'eux se chargeait d'arbitrer et de commenter l'action et semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Beth se surprit à se passionner pour les combats, le sang bouillant dans ses veines, son excitation à peine contenue.

_Il n'y a rien de mieux que de voir deux personnes combattre pour la simple victoire. Pas pour leur vie , pas pour la patrie, ni rien d'aussi grandiloquent. Juste pour la fierté de pouvoir dire "J'ai gagné"._

" Dégage la gonzesse !" lui asséna méchamment un homme qui entrait dans l'arène pour le prochain combat.

Des applaudissements et des sifflements le saluèrent alors qu'il prenait place à son opposé, un rictus aux lèvres. Il devait faire une tête seulement de plus qu'elle, mais son visage basané et sa barbe de trois jours rendaient son expression agressive. Il rejeta ses cheveux châtains mi-longs en arrière et leva le poing en l'air, ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer la clameur. L'arbitre fit le tour des spectateurs , cherchant un adversaire pour le nouveau combattant.

" Quelqu'un pour défier le Sous-Lieutenant Smiths ? Allez, Messieurs , quelque soit les coups que vous lui mettez, je suis sûr qu'il aura tout oublié d'ici demain !" s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Personne ne semblait être volontaire et ainsi Betty , qui se sentait prête à en découdre , se faufila un chemin et se planta de l'autre côté de l'arène improvisée. Une présence féminine sembla prendre une majeure partie de l'assemblée de court, juste avant que celle-ci ne se mette à la siffler et l'applaudir à son tour. Xavier, un membre de son unité, placé juste derrière elle, lui murmura de faire demi-tour, ce qu'elle refusa catégoriquement. Il poussa un soupir désabusé puis offrit de lui tenir sa veste pendant son combat, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers.

" Lieutenant Blood contre Sous-Lieutenant Smiths ! Go !"

Les deux combattants se tenaient face à face , à peine à un mètre l'un de l'autre, aucun ne semblant vouloir prendre les devants. Puis le premier coup partit , de la part de Smiths, en plein sur le nez de Beth qui recula juste à temps. Elle répliqua avec un coup de coude au niveau du ventre, puis son bras fut saisi par son adversaire qui la frappa au niveau du plexus solaire. La douleur irradia, mais elle réussit à se contenir et colla son poing sur le menton du Sous-Lieutenant, qui réussit à l'éviter. Elle recula de deux grands pas, attendant de voir ce qu'il avait en réserve. Ils continuèrent pendant plusieurs minutes à se coller coups de poing et de coude puis la jeune femme leva son genou pour le coller en plein dans l'entrejambe de son belligérant, qui laissa échapper un cri rauque en titubant.

" Putain, je vais te ...!" grogna-t-il sauvagement.

Beth en profita pour reflanquer un coup de poing en plein sur la tempe de ce malotru , histoire de lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits et envoya lui aussi son poing droit à pleine puissance ... sur son épaule blessée. Elle ne put empêcher un gémissement de douleur de sortir de sa bouche alors que des taches rouges apparaissaient devant ses yeux. Bon Dieu , que ça faisait mal ! Pour ne rien arranger , Smiths semblait plus furieux que jamais et il continua avec un coup de poing sur son nez. Betty vacilla et sentit du sang chaud couler de ses narines , imprégnant ses lèvres et son menton.

_Je ne vais pas me laisser mettre à terre par ce sale type !_

_Je ne vais me laisser mettre à terre par ce type !_

_Je ne vais pas me laisser mettre à terre !_

_Je ne vais pas me laisser faire !_

Son bras droit agit comme de lui-même et traça sa course à travers l'air pour arriver sur la bouche de Smith. Un craquement lui fit savoir qu'elle avait du lui casser une dent et elle sourit au milieu du sang qui constellait son visage. Elle leva ensuite son genou pour le frapper dans la hanche, puis les côtes, sans s'arrêter. Le Sous-Lieutenant était à terre, surpris par autant de force et d'animosité de la part d'une faible femme. Loin de se laisser attendrir, elle lui prit le visage entre les mains et lui donna un coup de boule retentissant, qui le mit à terre.

" Stop ! Victoire par K.O du Lieutenant Blood !" annonça l'arbitre en saisissant sa main pour la montrer à l'assemblée qui applaudit à tout rompre.

Les taches rouges ne s'effaçaient pas de son champ de vision et Beth se fraya un chemin en passant par dessus un Smiths encore à terre, sans regarder qui que ce soit. Personne ne sembla vouloir la suivre, ce qui la soulagea : ce combat l'avait plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle était sur le chemin de l'infirmerie quand elle entendit un bruit de pas non loin d'elle. Une main ouvrit l'encolure de son haut à manches courtes pour regarder son épaule.

"- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez failli déchanter. C'est Mustang qui vous a fait ça ?

- Commandant Kimblee, soupira-t-elle, sentant le bras de fer psychologique arriver. Oui et non. J'étais un peu trop près de lui quand il a lancé son attaque, ça vous va ?

- Et il ne s'en est même pas aperçu ? ironisa-t-il en la lâchant. Et on ose parler sur moi.

- Je ne m'en étais pas aperçue moi-même à vrai dire.

- En tout cas, c'était un beau combat. J'ai bien fait de m'arrêter pour regarder le spectacle. Vous êtiez plutôt impressionnante, dit-il en la regardant en coin. Mais vu ce que dit votre dossier, cela ne m'étonne guère.

- Que dit mon dossier à ce sujet ? s'enquit-elle, piquée au vif.

- Il mentionne que vous étiez une des rares femmes à participer aux combats de boxe clandestins à Central , il y a quelques années. C'est pour vider toute cette énergie que vous avez accepté d'entrer dans l'armée ? Ou c'est ce que le juge vous a proposé à la place d'une amende avec une peine de prison ? renchérit Kimblee en souriant vaguement comme à son habitude.

- Vous savez donc que je combattais des hommes de deux fois votre taille, que j'ai peut-être mêlée à des affaires illégales, vous m'avez vue mettre un type à terre ... Je ne vous effraie pas Commandant ?" insinua-t-elle.

La réaction de l'Alchimiste Écarlate l'étonna puisque son sourire grandit jusqu'à ce qu'il montre ses dents blanches et se mette à rire très distinctement, ce qui le fit s'arrêter. La main sur son nez d'où le sang avait arrêté de couler, Betty le regarda sans savoir comment réagir. C'était si étrange de voir un homme aussi dangereux du point de vue alchimique et psychologique rire pour une simple boutade, et aussi, assez réconfortant. Il finit par rétorquer :

"- Non, mais j'espère ne pas avoir à me prendre de tels coups de poing de votre part tout de même. Voilà l'infirmerie.

- Merci , fit-elle au tac-au-tac, espérant qu'il la laisserait tranquille.

- Ne pensez même pas que je vais vous laisser seule. Vous avez du vexer plus d'un homme et je n'aimerais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose quand vous repartirez d'ici , devina-t-il , le sourcil relevé et les bras croisés.

- Vous êtes un vrai gentleman , murmura Beth avec une légère mesure d'ironie.

- J'ai des manières Mademoiselle Blood, et je n'ai pas abandonné ma politesse en passant la frontière ishbale."

Un médecin s'approcha d'elle dès qu'elle franchit l'entrée de la tente, les yeux ronds. Il soupira à propos des soldats incapables de retenir leurs coups lors d'un match de détente, même envers une femme, et alla chercha de quoi nettoyer le sang qui avait coagulé sur son menton. Le Lieutenant grimaça en avouant sa brûlure à l'épaule et il lui fit enlever son haut. Lorsqu'elle obéit pour se trouver en brassière, elle plia son T-Shirt près d'elle,et elle put remarquer que Kimblee trouvait soudain les tréteaux de la tente très intéressants, détournant promptement le regard. Elle se mordit les joues pour éviter de rire face à ce comportement très adolescent et grimaça quand on désinfectait sa plaie et la bandait. Après s'être assuré qu'elle n'avait aucune difficulté à bouger le bras malgré tout, le médecin la laissa repartir. Comme l'Alchimiste Écarlate ne faisait pas mine de faire volte-face, elle se planta juste derrière lui et révéla à voix basse :

" - Vous allez faire rougir les tréteaux à force de les fixer ainsi , Monsieur ...

- C'est mon charme qui fait effet que voulez-vous , affirma-t-il sans se démonter. La nuit va tomber, et le Commandant Beifong va vous passer un savon si elle vous voit rentrer trop tard, lui apprit-il après avoir vérifié l'heure sur sa montre en argent. Allons-y."

Betty remercia une nouvelle fois le médecin et repartit au-dehors. Lors du court chemin jusqu'au campement féminin, ni Kimblee ni elle ne dirent un mot. Quand elle se pointa à l'entrée de sa section, elle entendit la voix de l'Alchimiste de Sable tempêter tout en s'approchant d'eux :

"- Lieutenant Blood, c'est à cette heure-ci que vous revenez ?! Après avoir mis un homme dans les pommes, Dieu sait ce que certains de ses amis auraient pu vous faire passer un sale quart d'heure ! Non mais, ça vous arrive souvent d'errer dans le camp sans avertir personne ? Aucun homme ne vous fera de cadeau et ... Kimblee , s'interrompit-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Je partageais vos inquiétudes et j'ai offert au Lieutenant de l'emmener à l'infirmerie et de la raccompagner ici , répondit-il avec un sourire qui sembla faire effet sur sa collègue. Maintenant que vous êtes entre de bonnes mains , Lieutenant Blood, continua-t-il en se tournant vers elle et en s'inclinant légèrement, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à toutes.

- Bonne nuit Kimblee , acquiesça Ryûko, prise au dépourvu et énervée à la fois.

- Bonne nuit mon Commandant. Encore merci."

Sa supérieure qui semblait encore quelques secondes auparavant vouloir lui passer un savon regarda l'Ecarlate partir et se tourna ensuite vers le Lieutenant pour lui asséner :

" Je ne veux même pas savoir."

* * *

" IL A FAIT QUOI ?!

- Pour l'amour de Dieu , baisse le volume Receswinthe ! fulmina Clémence qui lui lança son oreiller à la tête.

- Il ... Il s'est conduit de façon courtoise ? C'est si choquant ? exprima Beth qui détacha ses cheveux jusque-là noués en chignon.

- Bah oui, c'est bien ça qui me choque figure-toi ! Comment tu veux que je le regarde en face demain moi ? bredouilla son amie, les joues rougies.

- Il fallait pas poser de questions si tu voulais pas de réponse écoute .

- Mesdemoiselles, intervint Beifong, la tête entre les pans de leur tente. On arrête ces ragots d'adolescentes et on va au lit. Sauf vous , Blood. Vous venez avec moi."

L'appelée mit ses bottes et suivit sa supérieure jusqu'à sa tente, où cette dernière s'assit lourdement sur son bureau. Elle défit ses cheveux, qui tombèrent jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle frotta ses sourcils et confessa à voix basse :

" Quand je vous dis de vous méfier des hommes, je n'exclus personne. Et Kimblee est de loin l'un des hommes les plus dangereux que je connaisse."

Face au regard interrogateur de la jeune Lieutenant, elle continua :

"- Pas qu'il ait tenté quoique ce soit sur une des recrues féminines, rassurez-vous sur ce point. Est-ce que vous saviez que c'est un simple civil, qui tue autant voire plus que des Alchimistes hautement entraînés militairement ? C'est Bradley lui-même qui l'a mis dans nos rangs, et le Président n'est pas un homme qui envoie n'importe qui au front.

- Le Commandant Gran avait dit que c'était un civil, effectivement.

- Si le Fuhrer a agi ainsi, c'est que Kimblee est très intelligent. Mais comme la plupart des gens intelligents, il est très difficile à cerner. Son cerveau ne fonctionne pas comme celui d'une grande majorité des gens et il ne fait rien pour le cacher , lui apprit sa supérieure. Et il semble reconnaître en vous quelqu'un à sa hauteur. Pour ne pas avoir eu peur de lui et oser lui répondre sincèrement dès la première rencontre, vous lui avez fait forte impression, je le crains.

- Vous le craignez ? répéta Betty. C'est plutôt une bonne chose,non ?

- Quand Kimblee considère quelqu'un comme lui étant inférieur, il ne se prive pas de lui faire savoir mais il le laisse relativement en paix. Si une de ces recrues ne lui obéit pas, il réagit ... Comme il a réagi la semaine dernière. Oui, je suis au courant, avoua-t-elle. Tout le monde l'est. Même nous, ses collègues, il ne nous considère comme à peine égaux et nous ne devons son plus basique respect qu'au fait que nous partageons le même titre de Commandant et des aptitudes alchimiques. Vous êtes la seule personne à laquelle il parle de lui-même et il ne semble pas vouloir vous lâcher. C'est pour cela que je vous dis penser que ce n'est pas très bon pour vous."

Elle reprit son souffle et regarda la demoiselle à ses côtés. Betty fixait le Commandant Beifong, les mains dans le dos. Elle ne savait pas si l'Alchimiste Écarlate était aussi dangereux que son interlocutrice semblait vouloir lui signifier. Après tout, il s'était conduit en parfait gentleman et même s'il pouvait se montrer sarcastique, il ne semblait pas lui vouloir du mal.

" - Je vous demande de faire attention à vous. Si vous vous sentez en danger, dites-le moi. Promettez-le moi, insista l'aînée.

- Bien. Je vous le promets mon Commandant , obtempéra Beth sans trop savoir à quoi elle s'engageait.

- Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Bonne nuit à vous.

- Bonne nuit."

* * *

La nuit passa en un claquement de doigts. La routine matinale se mit en route : réveil, quelques pompes, toilette de chat, tenue de combat, arrivée dans la tente de cantine. Alors que les jeunes femmes venaient à peine de se servir, un soldat s'approcha de Receswinthe pour lui apprendre que le Commandant Kimblee s'apprêtait déjà à partir sur le terrain , pour prendre "un peu d'avance" selon ses propres termes. Paniquée, la brune posa son plateau et dévora son petit-déjeuner à toute vitesse, Clémence à ces côtés.

Blood allait prendre sa place à côté de Beifong, en grande conversation avec Alex Armstrong ,lorsqu'elle vit que Kimblee avait le bras posé sur le dossier de sa chaise. Quand il la remarqua , il tira celle-ci et attendit qu'elle s'assoie pour la saluer :

"- Bonjour Lieutenant.

- Bonjour mon Commandant.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de rester, je le crains , commença-t-il. Mais je voulais savoir : dans quel quartier opérez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Nous commençons une percée dans Ginja, dit-elle.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Nous nous croiserons donc aujourd'hui. Cette idée vous plaît-elle ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? rétorqua Betty.

- Quand je vous ai demandé hier si vous aviez envie de me voir à l'œuvre, vous m'avez répondu que vous essayeriez de regarder. Est-ce que vous avez toujours envie d'essayer ?"

Son visage s'était tant approché de celui de la jeune femme qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Elle finit par lâcher un sourire en coin et conclure :

" Très envie, Monsieur ."

* * *

_Pardon en avance pour les fautes, j'ai écrit ce chapitre de 21 heures trente à minuit. Je vais tenter de me calmer sur la publication de cette fic, promis. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. N'oubliez de reviewer, merci !_

_J'espère quand même que certain(e)s avaient reconnu la réplique de Rambo. Même moi qui ai pas vu le film, je la connais._

_**Musique :** " Fight like a girl" d'Emilie Autumn , le premier mouvement du concerto pour violon de Mendelssohn._


	4. Chapitre 4

**_Chapitre 4_**

* * *

_" Le sang attire le sang"_

**_Macbeth_ , Shakespeare**

* * *

« A couvert ! » rugit Mustang en se plaquant contre un mur.

Personne ne se le fit répéter. Un groupe d'Ishbals armés répliquait depuis l'autre côté de la rue, à peine trois heures après qu'ils aient commencé leur « travail ». La douleur de se voir décimés décuplait leurs forces et malgré le sang qui coulait sur leurs visages mats, aucun de leurs ennemis ne montrait de signe de faiblesse. Beth, accroupie derrière une immense caisse avec Clémence, admirait leur détermination et leur courage, bien qu'elle n'oserait jamais le dire à voix haute. Elle attendirent en se recroquevillant, guettant une ouverture quelconque. Le bruit caractéristique d'un fusil en manque de munition retentit et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu se redresser, elle vit une vague de flammes surgir devant elle. Des pas s'approchèrent et Mustang se pencha vers elles avec un sourire fatigué :

« La voie est libre mesdemoiselles . »

Alors qu'elle se remettait sur pied, Betty vit que ses jambes tremblaient malgré elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration et suivit son supérieur, qui se préparait à entrer dans une rue adjacente. Le gant alchimique en avant, il se déplaça en un long mouvement fluide, prêt à contre-attaquer immédiatement. Personne en vue. Ce qui ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'ils étaient hors de danger, loin de là. Une balle partit et effleura le coude de Clémence, qui laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise avant de se retourner. Le projectile avait touché un camarade, Nathan , au niveau du ventre. Plié en deux et criant de douleur, le malheureux tentait de contenir la tache pourpre qui s' élargissait encore et encore. Betty , à moitié cachée par Mustang , tenta de calculer la trajectoire : pour avoir réussi à viser son collègue à ce niveau, le tireur devait être …

Au rez-de-chaussée de la maison juste en face d'elle. Oui, elle voyait un reflet métallique à travers les rideaux de lin. Avant de faire le moindre mouvement, elle analysa brièvement des autres ouvertures et détecta deux autres tireurs embusqués, prêt à faire feu. Aucun ne semblait avoir remarqué le manège de la jeune femme.

« - Tenez bon ! Fit Mustang en sortant une trousse de secours de la sacoche qu'il transportait en permanence.

- J'essaie, mon Commandant , lui apprit le jeune homme, les yeux hagards. Lieutenant ! Articula-t-il avec difficulté alors que celle-ci s'éloignait de quelques pas.

- Blood, ne vous éloignez pas ! Lui commanda l'Alchimiste de Flamme. Enlevez votre veste, Nathan. »

Clémence et Xavier aidèrent le blessé à se déshabiller tandis que Beth gardait un œil attentif sur la maisonnée en face. Avec son unité ainsi rassemblée, les Ishbals pouvaient facilement tous les descendre sans le moindre effort. Comment faire ?

Mustang était en train de désinfecter la plaie tant bien que mal tandis que Nathan hurlait tout en serrant les poings comme un damné. Clémence fixait le Lieutenant Blood, qui sentait son regard bleu lavande peser sur ses épaules. Il fallait trouver un moyen de la prévenir sans hausser la voix.

_Que savait-elle à propos de Clémence ? Elle avaient eu un cursus en commun. Dans le même amphithéâtre où Raven les avait rassemblés. Ce n'était pas un cours d'histoire, ni un cours de Drachman … Un cours de langue, pourtant. Mais oui !_

Elle claqua des doigts pour attirer l'attention de son amie et, les mains dans le dos, elle fit une série de mouvements que Xavier ne comprit pas, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la petit blonde qui saisit son fusil et canarda la façade en face d'elle en même temps que Betty. Des cris de douleur se firent entendre tandis qu'un fin nuage de poussière s'élevait. Mustang, du sang sur les mains , releva la tête et les apostropha :

« - Si vous pouviez vous donner la peine de m'expliquer, j'apprécierais.

- Il y avait des tireurs, Monsieur, répondit Clémence de sa voix étonnamment douce.

- Et le Lieutenant vous l'a dit par télépathie, apparemment.

- Non , par LSA, posa Betty avant de remarquer l'étonnement sur les visage de ses collègues. Langue des Signes Amestris. C'est toujours utile.

- Soit. Je pars devant , indiqua leur Commandant. Blood, restez avec le blessé à l'arrière.»

Toujours aussi prudent , il marcha sur la pointe des pieds, retenant son souffle. Le reste du groupe le suivit, sauf les deux individus en queue de peloton. Le Lieutenant saisit le bras de Nathan qu'elle posa autour de ses épaules et l'aida à se relever. Le soldat avait une grimace de douleur figée sur le visage et le souffle encore court. Ils s'apprêtaient à suivre le reste de leur unité, de l'autre côté de la rue, quand une détonation magistrale retentit à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux : l'artère dans laquelle ils allaient s'engouffrer moins d'un quart de seconde auparavant explosa sous leurs yeux. Un torrent de sable, de poussière, et de craie leur vola dans les yeux. Betty lâcha le blessé et se jeta à terre en se couvrant les oreilles.

* * *

« BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETH ! » hurla Clémence , de l'autre côté des gravats qui avaient résulté de l'explosion.

Elle lâcha son fusil et commença à vouloir escalader la montagne de pierres qui la séparaient d'elle, mais à force de glisser sur ces éboulis, elle se coupa le dos de la main. Mustang s'approcha d'elle et lui indiqua :

« Arrêtez Mademoiselle Magny. Si elle est encore en vie, elle nous retrouvera, j'en suis sûr. Nous devons y aller . »

Elle avala sa salive pour tenter d'enlever cette saleté de boule qui lui barrait la gorge. Pendant ces quatre années d'internat militaire, elle n'avait jamais été très proche de Beth. C'était juste une vague connaissance, avec qui elle avait des discussion polies, mais rien de plus. Sur le front, avec la pression incontestable qui y régnait, elle s'était surprise à se rapprocher d'elle, sans dire un mot. Elles n'en avaient sans doute pas besoin. Elle se retourna vers le reste de son groupe, amputé de deux membres. Elle reprit son arme et le suivit, la mort dans l'âme, ce froid intense un peu plus présent que d'habitude.

* * *

Le silence était assourdissant. Il emplissait l'air et modifiait le temps : les particules de poussière, les lambeaux de tissus, de corps humains virevoltaient autour d'elle comme au ralenti. A plat ventre sur le sol, Betty sentait son corps se refroidir comme si elle avait plongé la tête la première dans une piscine remplie de glaçons. Des briques tombèrent près d'elle , peut-être même sur elle, mais elle ne sentait rien : son esprit et son corps étaient deux entités séparées par la violence de l'explosion. Elle détacha enfin ses mains de ses oreilles, où un sifflement aigu subsistait. Malgré la soudaine lourdeur de ses membres, la jeune femme réussit à s'accroupir et se retourna en direction de Nathan , allongé un peu plus loin.

Il était sur le dos, la main crispée sur son estomac d'où le sang s'écoulait à nouveau. Il toussa violemment et en cracha même quelques gouttes rouges. Beth se mit à genoux au-dessus de lui et approcha son oreille de la bouche du soldat, qui avait les yeux fixés au ciel.

" Tuez-moi, mon Lieutenant."

Elle crut à une hallucination tout d'abord. Puis, elle souleva le haut du jeune homme et vit que sa blessure s'était agrandie et qu'un sang poisseux constellait le grossier bandage que Mustang avait mis, et coulait jusqu'à la taille.

" Tuez-moi maintenant."

Sa respiration était sifflante et pénible. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents alors qu'il reprenait contenance et continuait avec difficulté :

" - Vous savez ... tout aussi bien que moi que je n'irai pas loin. Le camp est à plusieurs kilomètres et nous sommes dans une zone ennemie très dangereuse. J'aurai ... perdu tout mon sang d'ici mon retour.

- Est-ce vraiment ce que je vous souhaitez ? demanda-t-elle, le visage fermé.

- Je ne veux pas mourir, si c'est que vous voulez savoir, sourit-il faiblement. Simplement ... Puisque je semble être en chemin ... Je ne veux pas souffrir."

Il eut un rire jaune qui dégénéra en une toux sèche qui lui fit une nouvelle fois cracher un peu de sang. Il porta la main à sa poitrine et nota avec ironie :

"- C'est égoïste, sachant que je ne mérite aucune pitié de la part de la mort. Et je suis navré ... D'avoir à vous le demander. Mais c'est ... conclut-il, les yeux fermés , c'est mon dernier souhait.

- J'accepte Nathan, dit Betty. Vous ... hésita-t-elle, vous voulez ... que je donne un message de votre part à votre famille ?

- Il y a un numéro dans mon dossier, lui apprit-il à mi-voix. Celui de la personne à contacter en priorité. Dites à Valérie ... Que je l'aime. C'est cliché, je sais , ponctua-t-il, plus faible que jamais, mais ...

- Je comprends. Je le ferai. Vous avez ma parole."

Elle se redressa et prit son fusil. Elle pointa le canon sur la tête de Nathan , qui avait les yeux fermés, les bras sur la poitrine. L'embout métallique toucha légèrement les fines mèches de cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur le front du soldat. Puis, Betty tira.

Ce fut ainsi que mourut Nathan Bytes, à l'âge de 24 ans.

* * *

Clémence s'apprêtait à tirer à travers les nuages de fumée d'explosifs maison fabriqués par Ishbals quand elle reconnut la personne qu'elle s'apprêtait à tuer. Aussitôt, elle se tourna vers son Commandant, occupé à vérifier que personne ne leur avait échappé dans la maison qu'ils venaient de retourner.

" - Monsieur . Il y a une autre unité à quelques mètres !

- Vraiment ? s'étonna l'Alchimiste de Flamme. De laquelle s'agit-il ?

- C'est celle du Commandant Kimblee, il me semble ... Receswinthe ! s'époumona-t-elle , arme à la main .

- Clem ? entendit-elle . Vous êtes là ?"

Tout le monde se retrouva dans la rue à présent détruite, fusils sur l'épaule et regards sombres. Les yeux noirs de Winthe cherchèrent Beth , sans la trouver : son visage carré pâlit ostensiblement. Pour répondre à sa question muette, Mustang lança :

"- Nous avons été surpris par une très grosse explosion et nous avons du laissé deux membres de l'unité dernière nous. Le Lieutenant Betty Blood et Nathan Bytes, qui était grièvement blessé. Vous les avez vus ?

- Non, mon Commandant, clama Winthe. Nous avons nous aussi pris au dépourvu par l'explosion.

- Quoique, on devrait plus à force, marmonna un de ses collègues à qui elle colla un coup de coude.

- Et où est l'Écarlate ? s'enquit leur supérieur, plus par principe que par réelle envie de savoir.

- Il est parti de son côté, je suppose."

* * *

Il y avait comme un vide derrière lui. Un silence bienvenu. Un calme apaisant. En se retournant après avoir lancé son attaque, Kimblee se rendit compte qu'aucun membre de son équipe n'était à ses côtés. Peut-être étaient-ils de l'autre côté des éboulis, ou écrasés par ces derniers. Qu'importe. Quoique,il espérait que la jeune Von dem Waidmanns serait encore en un seul morceau et qu'elle avait pu réussir à rejoindre l'unité de Mustang. Son plan en dépendait.

Seul au milieu de la destruction qu'il venait de créer, il leva les mains au ciel , les paumes en direction du soleil. Il s'étira paresseusement en faisant craquer ses vertèbres, nullement inquiet d'être la cible de potentiels ennemis. Quelle idée, pensait-il avec un sourire. Les habitants étaient soient morts, soient allaient l'être de la suite de leurs blessures ou enterrés sous les tonnes de gravats. La vision des volutes de poussière comme des millions de particules de diamants, couplés à l'odeur âcre et sensuelle de la mort le firent frissonner. Ce bruit ... L'explosion. Un grommellement indistinct pour certains , une mélodie digne des plus grands compositeurs pour d'autres.

Alors qu'il contemplait tranquillement ce doux spectacle d'Apocalypse, un bruit le sortit de ses pensées : celui d'une balle que l'on tire à bout portant. Cependant, nulle cri de peur ou de douleur. Intéressé par la provenance d'un son si brut, il escalada rapidement un mont de briques et monta sur le toit de l'un des rares maisons encore debout, sautant d'une habitation à l'autre sans grande difficulté. Après avoir vagabondé de cette manière un moment, il trouva enfin la cause de sa curiosité : un sourire de chat pêcheur se peint alors sur son visage.

* * *

Beth se redressa, le sang de Nathan collant à son visage , se mêlant à celui des Ishbals qu'elle avait précédemment tués. Elle recula de quelques pas et avisa un linge beige à ses pieds. Par pudeur, elle en couvrit le crâne défoncé par le jeune homme et le laissa là. Elle s'avança jusqu'au mur de débris et soupira. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'escalader : c'était la fracture assurée. Elle décida de tourner à gauche, sous les yeux d'un spectateur qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

Alors qu'elle bifurquait, elle sentit qu'on lui arrachait son fusil et collait une lame contre sa gorge.

" Même une femme s'abaisse à tuer des innocents ? Vous n'avez donc aucune âme, Amestris ..." grogna une voix masculine, un souffle chaud contre sa nuque.

Elle sentait que l'acier s'enfonçait très lentement dans sa peau et qu'elle commençait à saigner doucement. D'un geste leste, elle saisit son propre couteau à cran et enfonça la lame entre les côtes de son agresseur qui laissa échapper un cri ... mais pas son arme.

Betty se retourna et fit face à son adversaire qui était encore debout. Au vu de son gabarit presque digne de Basque Gran, cela n'était pas très étonnant : elle se sentit presque paniquer. Son cœur retentit à toute vitesse contre sa poitrine. L'Ishbal aux épaules larges qui la dévisageait tenait sa blessure, qui n'était pas aussi profonde que la Lieutenant l'aurait espéré. Il se rua sur elle , la lame en l'air , prêt à frapper. Cela lui rappelait Smiths et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que les hommes les plus impressionnants physiquement étaient décidément de ceux qui sous-estimaient le plus ceux qu'ils combattaient. Alors qu'il sa haute silhouette fonçait sur elle, elle plia les genoux et leva son propre couteau pour l'enfoncer profondément dans la gorge de son agresseur qui stoppa soudainement.

Les yeux rouges contemplèrent les iris vert puis tremblèrent de douleur. Le sang s'échappa à flots de la blessure , inondant le visage de la jeune femme qui ne faiblit pas, cependant. Il fallait qu'il ne respire plus ! Qu'il ne puisse plus bouger ! Elle fit glisser sa lame jusqu'à créer une plaie béante, libérant une odeur morbide, qui avait été maladive à ses débuts sur le front , et qui était à présent aussi âcre-douce que l'arôme de certaines fleurs.

L'Ishbal finit par chuter, face contre terre, le regard fixé sur le néant. Elle porta la main à sa joue gauche où se trouvait une large couche de sang lisse et chaud : elle contempla ses doigts et se peint les lèvres de cet artifice un peu spécial . Elle se sentait comme une geisha de la mort, du combat. Une inna bugeisha, lui semblait-il. Une femme samouraï, qui avaient comme mission de nettoyer les têtes des chefs des clans ennemis. Fort bien. Ce serait sa marque de fabrique : ce rouge à lèvres bien particulier, symbole féminin, serait son avertissement : "J'ai tué un homme et je peux recommencer s'il le faut".

Une seconde explosion retentit près d'elle. Remise de ses émotions ,elle saisit son fusil puis escalada le mince muret de débris qui en avait résulté : l'unité de Receswinthe devait être dans cette direction. Mieux valait les rejoindre que d'être seule. Elle avança pendant quelques minutes sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Au milieu de ce qui avait été une place de marché avant de devenir un champ de bataille , se trouvait le Commandant Kimblee , assis sur un banc de pierre qui lui avait miraculeusement survécu. Il se tourna vers elle alors qu'elle prenait place à ces côtés. Sans dire un mot, il lui tendit un linge blanc. Sans doute un drapeau de paix brandi par des Ishbals terrifiés, qui étaient à présent six pieds sous terre. Elle commençait à s'éponger le front, tachant le tissu d'un rouge cramoisi, quand il saisit son menton dans sa main droite.

" J'admire votre capacité à donner la mort sans y réfléchir à deux fois, murmura-t-il , le visage près du sien. Vraiment. Peu de soldats ont cette expression digne quand ils doivent tuer et peu d'entre eux sont aussi beaux à regarder quand ils le font ..."

Son pouce caressa la lèvre inférieure de Betty qui ne bougeait pas. Une part de son cerveau criait que cet homme était dangereux mais son corps vibrait de le voir aussi proche. Elle sentait la sempiternelle curiosité de Kimblee émaner des moindres pores de son corps, mêlée à d'autres sensations et émotions complexes ... Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à comprendre un homme de ce genre. On le lui avait répété, et elle l'avait compris dès qu'elle avait vu ces yeux bleus pour la première fois. C'était des yeux clairvoyants et surtout, comme elle se le disait dès qu'elle les croisait ... perçants. Il approcha un peu plus son visage , son front collant le haut du crâne à présent propre de Beth et continua d'une voix sensuellement venimeuse :

" J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir vous regarder vous occuper de cet homme et je n'en regrette pas une seule seconde. David contre Goliath, l'apparente frêle femme contre le géant Ishbal, et c'est elle qui triomphe. Je ne m'étais pas trompé à votre sujet."

Il sourit en la voyant rester immobile, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas par peur. Elle attendait. Elle l'écoutait. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il avait à dire sur elle. Cela lui plaisait, d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler et jouer sans que cette personne ait peur de lui ou ne sente que la partie était déjà perdue. Elle n'était pas stupide. Beth se doutait bien qu'elle l'intéressait et qu'il ne renoncerait pas à elle, et qu'il était donc dans l'intérêt de l'Alchimiste de ne pas la blesser plus que nécessaire ...

Son pouce glissa d'une extrémité de sa lèvre à l'autre et se teignit lui aussi légèrement de sang. Impossible de savoir si c'était cette substance qui rendait sa bouche si douce, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il ne voyait que ça, les yeux baissés vers le menton du Lieutenant.

" Et cette façon que vous avez eue de vous peindre les lèvres de son sang est ... soupira-t-il, les yeux fermés. Délicieuse. Absolument ... délicieuse."

Il posa son autre main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme et leva brièvement le regard : ses yeux verts souriaient, semblant le tester. Ils susurraient : " Et après ?". Il serra légèrement sa poigne sur sa jambe et mordit sa propre lèvre. Elle était très mince, mais plus musclée qu'elle ne le paraissait: il fallait bien ça pour tenir des armes lourdes et pouvoir mettre un homme K.O d'un simple coup de tête. Il enfonça légèrement son pouce dans la bouche de Betty, qui sentit son ongle entre ses dents. Puis son souffle chaud sur son visage d'où le sang commençait à coaguler.

" Betty Blood ... Le sang sur le sang, sourit-il. Il vous va si bien. La question est ... Quel goût a-t-il alors une fois sur vous ..?"

Il fit mine d'approcher ses lèvres des siennes mais arrêta sa bouche à quelques minuscules millimètres et leva sa main depuis sa cuisse jusqu'à sa hanche, entremêlant sa jambe à la sienne. Il murmura d'une voix si basse que Beth lui-même avait du mal à l'entendre :

" Mais ... Si je cède maintenant à la tentation de cette pomme au milieu de votre visage, que me restera-t-il ? Quelle est votre opinion, Mademoiselle Blood ?"

Elle reprit sa respiration, fermant ses dents autour du pouce de l'Alchimiste pendant une seconde. Elle crut le sentir frissoner avant qu'elle ne rouvre la bouche et n'articule sur le même ton :

" - La religion vous dirait de ne pas céder, mais nombreux sont ceux qui disent de succomber à la tentation avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne ...

- Même si vous vous éloigneriez, vous ne seriez jamais très loin. J'ai donc le choix entre être frustré maintenant, souffla-t-il, toujours aussi proche, ou devoir attendre ... Je hais la frustration autant que l'attente.

- Vous devriez laisser à vos jouets un peu de répit, Monsieur Kimblee."

Elle le vit sourire de toutes ses dents avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Son regard glacier se planta dans le sien et mit sa main gauche sur sa joue, qui se couvrit à son tour de sang. Il approcha encore plus sa bouche, si c'était possible, et murmura :

"Je ne suis pas le seul à jouer. Je suis aussi bien joueur que jouet, moi aussi."

Il sortit son pouce de la bouche de Betty et regarda ses lèvres rouges vif avec un vague air de regret. Celle-ci s'aperçut qu'elle avait à peine respiré durant leur échange et en profita pour reprendre son souffle. Elle le regarda la fixer comme un chat contemplerait un souris puis il prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle sentit la peur l'envahir un quart de seconde, avant que Kimblee ne colle sa langue sur son menton et ne remonte lentement jusqu'à son oreille. Elle sentait l'appendice humide et chaud palpiter contre sa tempe alors qu'il la lavait comme un fauve. Les doigts du jeune homme en face d'elle s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux alors que ses dents effleuraient la peau de sa joue avec une délicatesse indéniable, mais également un appétit vorace. Il finit par arriver jusqu'à son oreille, où il mordit son lobe pour y soupirer :

"J'aime beaucoup la façon dont vous murmurez mon nom ... Un jour, vous ferez plus que simplement le chuchoter ..."

Les yeux de Beth s'écarquillèrent quand son cerveau assimila ce que l'Écarlate venait de dire. Il se détacha d'elle rapidement et lui tendit à nouveau le linge clair, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il semblait, si on exceptait la large tache rouge qui barbouillait le menton de Kimblee.

" Kimblee ! l'interpella une voix. Kimblee !"

La Lieutenant crut d'abord qu'elle pensait drôlement fort, et qu'elle ferait mieux d'arrêter. Une autre voix, féminine cette fois , résonna :

" - Betty ! Oh Seigneur , Betty , tu vas bien !

- Winthe ! soupira-t-elle , sincèrement soulagée tout en reconnaissant son amie. Clémence ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Ce serait à toi qu'on devrait poser cette question , rétorqua Receswinthe, qui fixait l'alchimiste brun du coin de l'œil.

- Après l'éboulement, Nathan est ... Il s'est tiré dans la tête, mentit Beth. La douleur lui a fait perdre ses moyens. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Désolée, mon Commandant , lança-t-elle à Mustang. J'ai entendu des explosions au loin , et je pensais tomber sur ton unité mais j'ai du faire face à un Ishbal et-

- Tu n'as rien ? s'inquiéta Clémence, stupéfaite de la quantité de sang sur le visage de sa supérieure.

- Non, non. J'ai marché jusqu'ici et je suis tombée sur le Commandant Kimblee. Je venais à peine d'arriver quand je vous ai entendues."

* * *

De son côté, Mustang contemplait lui aussi de visage du Lieutenant Blood, sincèrement déboussolé. Sa joue droite surtout, ne collait pas avec l'épais masque rouge qu'elle semblait porter. Il s'attarda sur Winthe et eut un sourire : elle n'était pas aussi sensible et inutile que Kimblee l'avait laissé penser. Elle était calme, décidée et respectueuse. Bien plus que Betty , selon lui. Oh, elle n'avait rien formulé clairement , mais il avait du mal à accrocher avec sa subordonnée directe. Sans compter qu'il avait jeté un oeil au corps sans vie de Nathan en revenant sur ses pas : on lui avait tiré dessus à bout portant. Aucun chance qu'il ait pu se faire ça de lui-même. Ce devait être l'œuvre de Beth: celle-ci était obéissante mais c'était la seule nouvelle venue qui n'ait pas cillé une seule fois en tuant sans compter. Elle ne semblait éprouver aucune faiblesse, ni aucun remords ... En un mot comme en mille , elle le mettait mal à l'aise. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Kimblee, qui s'approchait de lui, son habituel rictus sardonique aux lèvres.

"- Vous n'avez pas trop peiné avec ces jeunes recrues, Commandant Mustang ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Et je n'ai brûlé vif personne de mon unité, insinua-t-il vertement.

- Je ressens comme de l'ironie dans cette phrase. Mais , pour ma défense,un soldat qui refuse d'obéir est plus dangereux qu'un Ishbal armé jusqu'aux dents à mes yeux. Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous entendez mieux avec certaines unités que moi, dit-il , le visage tourné vers Winthe Waidmanns.

- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul , lui asséna Roy.

- Qu'allez-vous chercher là ? Je n'allais pas laisser une jeune femme seule au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Je suis déçu de voir que vous ne me considérez que sous mon mauvais jour. Voire même peiné, ajouta-t-il d'un ton apitoyé qui ne trompait personne. Devrions-nous continuer notre périple à présent ?

- Il est l'heure de déjeuner, le coupa Mustang. Xavier, vous avez nos repas dans votre sac ! Et vous aussi, je crois" , continua-t-il en pointant un membre du groupe de Kimblee.

La pause-repas se déroula dans le calme. Les soldats tentaient de se faire la conversation , afin d'ignorer la perte de l'un des leurs. Ils se prirent au jeu de la discussion et ils devinrent très animés, presque insouciants, en racontant leurs souvenirs d'Académie Militaire de Central et West City. Kimblee, terré dans le silence comme à son habitude, haussa les yeux pour voir que Betty le regardait, les yeux plissés et étonnamment brillants. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit ce qu'elle portait à sa bouche.

Une pomme rouge.

Qu'elle mordit à pleines dents.

* * *

_Vous avez toujours vos ovaires ? J'avoue que j'ai peiné à écrire cette scène ! Par contre, je vais vraiment devoir faire une pause dans cette fic car j'ai besoin de régénérer mes idées._  
_Merci à ceux qui jettent un oeil et à ma seule revieweuse (pour le moment), Nefel. J'ai hâte à ta review mais je sens que je vais avoir un "La suiiiiiite !" ou quelque chose du genre ..._

_**Musique :** " Alligators 427" d'Hubert-Félix Thiefaine ( je trouve qu'elle va très bien à Solf) et "Rosenrot" (restons dans la couleur) de Rammstein._


	5. Chapitre 5

**_Chapitre 5_**

* * *

_" Il n'y a pas de gloire à la guerre. Seulement des ruines, du sang, des morts, de la destruction."_

**Maurice Gagnon.**

* * *

"- Je suis déçu, confessa Kimblee.

- De ? répliqua Beth, plaquée contre un mur à ses côtés.

- J'espérais que vous me verriez à l'œuvre aujourd'hui mais Mustang ne semble pas de cet avis. Il veut rediviser notre groupe en deux, pour que je m'occupe à nouveau de mes propres recrues.

- C'est une part de votre travail, lui rappela la jeune femme, un sourcil relevé. Il faut savoir accepter de travailler avec des personnes que l'on apprécie pas particulièrement, mon Commandant.

- Devrais-je me sentir visé ?"

Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre le reste de la troupe militaire dans la rue adjacente, l'alchimiste sur les talons, quand elle lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil. Sa queue de cheval noire reposait sur son épaule et il ne bougeait pas d'un cil, insensible aux bruits de tirs qui résonnaient à proximité. Beth pointa son canon en avant et répondit :

"- Non.

- Me voilà rassuré, murmura-t-il, si proche d'elle qu'elle sentait les minuscules cheveux sur sa nuque se dresser. Maintenant, nous pouvons aller travailler."

Elle fonça pour rejoindre Winthe et Clémence, l'Écarlate marchant d'un pas lent non loin d'elles. La soldat von dem Waidmanns eut une moue mécontente en le voyant si près : dès la fin du déjeuner, il avait ordonné à son amie de rester à ses côtés afin de le couvrir. Or, elle était bien placée pour savoir que Kimblee aimait avoir sa liberté de mouvement, et ne s'embarrassait jamais d'un soldat pour se protéger. Mustang semblait partager ses doutes mais avait rapidement abandonné toute tentative de pourparlers avec son collègue. De toute façon, ils ne devaient pas rester ensemble très longtemps ...

" - Nous devons repartir chacun de notre côté, rappela celui-ci, à l'avant du cortège.

- Mais Monsieur, nous serions plus efficace tous ensemble, s'étonna l'un des soldats. Et nous opérons globalement dans les mêmes quartiers ...

- Nos ordres sont de détruire Ishbal et exterminer ses habitants, chaque alchimiste et chaque groupe armé séparément. A moins que l'on ait reçu un message radio ordonnant le contraire, il faut rester séparés, plaida Mustang à contrecœur, sachant que le jeune homme disait vrai.

- Une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis d'accord avec l'un de mes subordonnés , intervint Kimblee, visiblement amusé de voir une moue désapprobatrice se peindre sur le visage de son collègue. Vous avez déjà perdu l'un des vôtres et manqué de perdre de vue un autre, Flame Alchemist. Je ne suis certainement pas l'homme le mieux placé pour placer d'esprit d'équipe, mais je reste dubitatif quand à votre parcours aujourd'hui ..."

Winthe aurait pu jurer voir le poids de l'atmosphère augmenter au dessus de leurs têtes et retint sa respiration tandis que les yeux de Mustang fusillaient l'Écarlate. Il eut l'air de se contenir pour éviter de lancer une réplique cinglante histoire de déconcerter son interlocuteur, qui semblait plus fier de lui que jamais. Les deux alchimistes se dévisagèrent, puis le plus jeune des deux abdiqua.

"- Très bien. Restez groupés. Kimblee, asséna-t-il, ne vous avisez pas de vagabonder seul dans votre coin. Mademoiselle Von dem Waidmanns, restez avec moi, lui ordonna-t-il, ayant remarqué qu'elle fixait son collègue comme si elle avait envie de l'étrangler de ses propres mains ( Et si elle passait à l'acte, ce ne serait pas lui qui l'empêcherait).

- Et Lieutenant, restez en queue de peloton. Il faut quelqu'un pour assurer nos arrières", dit Kimblee en regardant Mustang et sa réaction.

Beth ne savait pas si elle se réjouissait à l'idée de rester avec Kimblee pendant le reste de sa journée ou si cela l'angoissait. Leur tête-à-tête était encore imprimé clairement dans son cerveau, et différentes images de ce dernier ne cessaient de défiler devant ses yeux. Elle sentait encore son souffle chaud contre son visage, son doigt entre ses dents et vibrait en repensant à la façon dont il lui avait nettoyé le visage. Elle n'avait pas osé bouger tout le long de cette entrevue, déconcertée et surtout curieuse de savoir ce que cet homme lui voulait. Ses mots susurrés de sa voix venimeuse, et pourtant douce comme du velours s'entremêlaient et tintaient encore à ses oreilles. Betty se mordit la lèvre en tentant de reprendre ses esprits et avança sans préoccupation apparente.

Il se passa une heure à tous se battre côte à côte, entourés de flammes qui les effleuraient sans les blesser. Au bout d'une énième confrontation , Mustang traversa la troupe d'un pas tonitruant, les poings serrés, pour s'établir face à Kimblee, le regard noir.

" - Est-ce que ce serait trop vous demander que de vous impliquer un peu dans les combats, Ecarlate ? lui cracha-t-il.

- Vous vous débrouillez à merveille tout seul, s'exclama son interlocuteur. Vous vous sentez trop faible pour avoir à implorer mon aide comme ça?

- Je n'implore pas, le corrigea-t-on sèchement. Je vous demande de faire votre travail comme nous tous ! Vous trouvez ça normal que l'on prenne tous les risques alors que vous restez les mains dans les poches ?!

- Je ne pense pas que vous aimeriez les voir sortir de ces-dites poches pourtant, non ? chuchota l'Ecarlate en levant lentement ses paumes. Vous voudriez prendre le risque de voir tout le monde éclater en petit morceaux devant vos yeux ?

- Si on vous a engagé dans l'armée, c'est que votre niveau doit vous permettre de contrôler votre alchimie Ne jouez pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, Kimblee, ou sinon ...

- Sinon quoi ?"

Alors que Mustang allait s'approcher un peu de son collègue avec l'apparente envie d'en venir aux mains , Betty s'interposa. Elle se plaça entre les deux hommes, les mains en l'air. Elle croisa les pupilles sombres de l'Alchimiste de Flamme : son visage ne traduisait rien d'autre que la stupéfaction. Elle articula très clairement :

" - Même si le comportement du Commandant Kimblee n'est pas des plus recommandés sur le champ de bataille, se battre ne servira à rien. Il faut continuer et faire de notre mieux.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre opinion, Lieutenant, lui opposa-t-il d'une voix acide. Il est censé protéger les plus faibles que lui, en l'occurrence vous et -

- Et l'alchimie doit être au service du peuple et vous voilà tous deux avec nous à brûler des maisons du sol au plafond ou à les faire exploser ! répliqua Beth, les dents serrées. Parlez-en , de la défense du plus faible !"

Elle croisa Receswinthe, qui avait manqué de lâcher son arme sous le choc de la réponse de son amie. Les paires d'yeux braqués sur les trois gradés ne cillaient pas, et tous les spectateurs avaient la bouche grande ouverte, craignant le pire pour le Lieutenant Blood. Elle vit la poitrine de son supérieur se soulever douloureusement puis il marmonna :

" Je ne suis sans doute plus très bien placé pour lancer mes grands principes. Continuons notre travail ."

Il fit demi-tour et avança prestement, forçant le reste du groupe à courir après lui, encore sous le choc de la discussion. Betty s'apprêtait à avancer quand elle entendit le rire de Kimblee résonner dans la ruelle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il avait la main pliée devant ses lèvres et arborait le même regard que lors de leur tête-à-tête, un peu plus tôt. Mais, avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Beth lui rappela qu'il fallait rejoindre les autres au plus vite. Le sourire de l'alchimiste se dissipa aussitôt et il la suivit sans rien ajouter : ils retrouvèrent rapidement leurs collègues.

A peine engagés dans une nouvelle embuscade , Betty vit un projectile enflammé être jeté en l'air, entre le reste du groupe, et elle et Kimblee. Mustang , occupé à mettre les barricades en cendres, ne s'aperçut de rien. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier que le cocktail Molotov explosait , la projetant contre un mur proche déjà fissuré de partout. La dernière chose qu'elle vit, c'était des kilos de pierres foncer droit sur elle. Puis, tout devint noir.

* * *

"- Encore ..., gémit Winthe, le visage dans sa main. Est-ce que cet homme pourrait arrêter d'exploser les choses de façon totalement aléatoire ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit de l'alchimie, au risque de te décevoir, lui apprit Clémence, accroupie près des décombres. Ça sent l'alcool à brûler et la poudre à canon. Ce doit être un explosif Ishbal.

- Il y a des morceaux de verre teinté , analysa Mustang en ramassant un éclat. Ils ne proviennent pas de vitraux quelconques. Je pense pour l'analyse de Mademoiselle Magny.

- On ne devrait pas essayer de les retrouver ? Encore une fois ? demanda Xavier, déjà las.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire ..." murmura leur supérieur.

Ce qui ne formula pas à voix haute, c'est que Kimblee ne laisserait sûrement pas la jeune femme seule plus d'une minute si il était dans les parages. Il toussa à cause des restes du nuage de poussière et contempla les dégâts de l'explosion qui venait d'avoir lieu. Elle arrivait presque à la cheville de celles provoquées par l'Écarlate. Pas trop mal, du moins , à ses yeux de simple amateur.

* * *

La dernière fois que Betty avait eu aussi mal au crâne , c'était à ses dix-sept ans, après une soirée plus qu'arrosée. Il lui avait fallu une concertation avec les trois autres participants pour qu'ils arrivent à se remémorer ce qu'ils avaient fait. Après coup, ils avaient fait le serment solennel de ne rien révéler de leurs actes à personne. La gueule de bois qu'elle avait eue alors lui avait fait promettre de ne plus jamais avaler une goutte d'alcool, et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle ouvrit les yeux soudainement, puis les plissa à cause des rayons du soleil sur son visage.

" Enfin debout . J'allais m'inquiéter."

Brusquement très réveillée et en pleine forme, elle se redressa pour voir Kimblee à côté d'elle, assis en tailleur. Il posa la main sur son crâne et la força à se pencher en avant pour se placer derrière elle. Ses doigts fins écartèrent ses longues mèches d'un blond-roux lumineux , sans trouver aucune blessure. Beth sentit son visage dans sa chevelure puis l'entendit dire :

" Je ne pensais pas trouver un jour que le shampoing militaire sente aussi bon."

Elle étouffa un rire, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Loin de se laisser déconcerter, l'Écarlate descendit son visage jusqu'à l'enfouir dans la nuque de la jeune femme, ses lèvres effleurant sa peau. La Lieutenant Blood resta calme tandis qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud tout contre elle, ce qui l'étonnait elle-même.

_Il ne va pas recommencer ! Je ne tiendrai pas une entrevue comme ça deux fois ..._

"- Vous avez peur ? demanda-t-il.

- Non.

- Vous vous demandez si je vais vous refaire la même chose que ce matin , n'est-ce pas? Pour répondre à cette question , je vous dis que non. Non pas que je n'aimerais pas , murmura-t-il en descendant jusqu'à son épaule, mais je ne veux pas abuser des bonnes choses.

- Ravie de me savoir considérée comme "bonne chose" , exposa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vous laisserai recommencer ?

- Le fait que vous ne vous criez pas d'effroi , rétorqua-t-il, un sourire dans la voix. En parlant de cri, ou de bruit ... Je vais pouvoir enfin vous montrer mes capacités" , poursuivit Kimblee en se redressant.

Une fois debout, il lui tendit une main, qu'elle prit. Betty ne la lâcha pas tout de suite et ouvrit sa paume. Du bout du pouce, elle caressa le cercle parfait qui y était représenté, pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes. Il ne s'avança pas, il ne dit rien, ne rit pas. Quand elle le lâcha, il lui apprit :

" - Vous êtes encore plus intéressante que je ne le pensais. Personne n'ose regarder les tatouages d'un alchimiste en temps normal. Restez où vous êtes, lui intima Kimblee en se retournant vers elle. Je vous ai épargné une blessure, je ne voudrais pas être la cause d'une autre.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Pour faire simple, j'ai explosé les gravats juste avant qu'ils ne vous tombent dessus. Maintenant , est-ce que vous êtes prête ? s'enquit l'alchimiste avec un sourire en coin qui aurait pu faire fondre un glacier.

- Oui.

- Très bien. Restez bien ici et regardez."

Il s'avança jusqu'aux abords du toit où il se trouvaient, non loin de l'explosion qui avait manqué de blesser Beth. Il resta quelques instants à contempler les maisons encore debout en contrebas, prêtant une oreille attentive aux différents bruits alentour. Le vent dans les minces arbres. Les oiseaux encore présents. Les discussions chuchotées , teintées d'une peur mortelle. Il se dégagea de tout ça pour ne faire face qu'au silence. Il colla ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre avant d'étendre les bras comme pour embrasser tout l'horizon puis claqua ses paumes contre le bord du toit, les yeux fermés.

Il les rouvrit pour voir une large fissure se former à ses pieds, puis d'énormes gerbes de briques, cailloux et de sable jaillir de part et d'autre dans un lent craquement mêlé à des détonations fulgurantes, ces bruits s'entremêlant parfaitement à ses oreilles. Ce bruit ... Si doux et si violent à la fois. Face à lui , la dernière maison encore debout explosa en une fois, dans toutes les directions en un bruit sec et merveilleux.

Kimblee resta quelques secondes à contempler son œuvre, les bras toujours grands ouverts. Il poussa alors un bref soupir d'extase puis, il se retourna pour voir Betty le fixer, le visage neutre de toute expression.

" Est-ce que cela vous a plu ?"

Après avoir manqué de se faire exploser par trois fois dans la journée, Beth s'était habituée à la sensation d'étourdissement grisante que les explosions provoquaient. Voir des maisons être réduites en poussière et ruines devant ses yeux si simplement, rapidement et dramatiquement avait quelque chose de beau, il fallait se l'avouer. Le bruit de celle provoqué par Kimblee lui rappelait les notes les plus nobles de Tchaikovsky, son compositeur favori.

" - Énormément , dit-elle sincèrement.

- Je suis ravi de vous entendre le dire sans mentir. Et qu'avez-vous pensé de moi ? Je vous ai fait peur ? s'enquit-il après un bref silence.

- Pas du tout.

- J'étais comment ? la pressa-t-il , apparemment très curieux d'avoir son avis. Il s'approcha d'elle , le visage tendu dans sa direction.

- Vous étiez magnifique."

Il recula d'un pas, visiblement déconcerté. Betty se rendit alors compte de ce qui venait de traverser ses lèvres et se sentit rougir. Elle considéra presque immédiatement que c'était la plus stricte vérité : voir cet homme au dessus de tout, si détaché de la vie pour embrasser la mort et le chaos était un spectacle magnifique. Il était en parfaite osmose avec son alchimie, comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un. Kimblee revint vers elle pour planter ses yeux dans les siens, guettant une lueur de mensonge qui n'était pas là. Son fantôme de sourire revint sur ses lèvres et il murmura :

" - Rien que ça ...

- Ce mot ne vous convient pas ? riposta-t-elle en ne baissant pas le regard.

- Oh si, j'accepte le compliment ... Mais je ne m'attendais pas à tel mot ."

Il prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses longues mains blanches et approcha le sien doucement. Même si le geste était globalement le même que quelques heures plus tôt, Betty ne sentait pas la même tension. Il avait l'air sincèrement surpris par l'emploi de cet adjectif et semblait même hésitant dans sa manière de réagir. Il dut percevoir cette dernière pensée car il avoua à mi-voix :

" Même si vous m'aviez promis de ne pas détourner le regard, ce qui me donnait à penser que vous pourriez aimer ça, je suis très étonné . Et encore plus intéressé qu'auparavant ..."

Il baissa le regard quelques instants et continua de façon plus assurée :

" Je suis sincèrement très heureux de savoir que vous avez apprécié, Mademoiselle Blood."

Kimblee ne semblait pas vouloir ajouter quoique ce soit mais il resta ainsi, à quelques centimètres d'elle , entourant son visage de ses mains. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard, chacun tentant de deviner les intentions de l'autre. Les minutes passèrent , dans une tension qui reprenait doucement sa place et chatouillait l'estomac de Beth. Elle se mordit la lèvre, perplexe. Son geste ne passa pas inaperçu puisque l'homme en face d'elle plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux , tortillant même quelques mèches qui tombaient sur les tempes de la demoiselle. Après avoir semblé hésiter, il approcha sa bouche de son cou. Elle sentait son souffle contre sa peau, ainsi que ses lèvres effleurer sa clavicule saillante. Betty tentait d'imaginer la sensation qu'elle aurait à le sentir aussi proche d'elle, comme le matin même, où elle avait juré sentir ses poumons et ses intestins se réduire en morceaux. _Il allait recommencer !_ Son cœur battait plus fort que d'habitude et elle se sentait envahie d'une étrange chaleur. Elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'homme en face d'elle, qui poussa un gémissement presque indistinct. Ce bruit était si léger et doux qu'elle songeait se l'être imaginé, mais la proximité du visage de celui-ci, enfoui dans ses cheveux, lui fit penser que non. Il ouvrit la bouche et allait planter ses dents dans la peau douce et pâle de Betty quand ...

"Lieutenant Blood !" hurla une voix au loin.

Kimblee se détacha rapidement de la jeune femme, qui aurait pu jurer qu'il laissa échapper un juron. Elle reconnut Mustang avec ses amies, qui arrivaient de la droite. Le jeune alchimiste apostropha Kimblee, au bord du toit :

" - Vous auriez pu attendre que l'on vous retrouve avant de tout faire sauter ! On aura de la chance si personne ne se casse la jambe ... grommela-t-il.

- Mademoiselle von dem Waidmanns ! s'exclama l'Alchimiste Ecarlate. Vous semblez plus dynamique que d'habitude.

- Hm ... Merci , osa-t-elle.

- Nous descendons et cette fois, je m'appliquerai , Mustang. Je me sens de bonne humeur soudain."

Ce volte-face ne passa pas inaperçu mais Kimblee se contenta de sauter à terre et de passer devant toute la petite troupe d'un air tranquille. Quand Betty rejoint ses amies, aucune d'entre elle ne posa de question, sachant que ce serait équivalent à parler à un mur. Elle se plaça au milieu du groupe et ils se remirent en marche dans un silence total.

Enfin, presque. Kimblee se mit à siffler et se tourna brièvement pour rencontrer le regard vert forêt de Beth qui sourit de toutes ses dents en reconnaissant la mélodie.

Le lac des Cygnes.

* * *

_Ce chapitre est plus court et il n'est pas très intéressant, je l'avoue, mais j'en avais besoin pour pouvoir continuer l'histoire. Il fallait que Beth voie l'alchimie de Kimblee et qu'il se montre moins ... sensuel-sexy-passif-agressif. Et ça m'a permis de placer quelques altercations avec Mustang et vous avez eu du rab de KimBetty._

_Merci à mes lecteurs/rices, n'oubliez pas les p'tites reviews, merci !_

_**Musique :** " Le lac des cygnes" ( tapez ça dans Google et cliquez sur la vidéo proposée en premier) de Tchaikovsky, un morceau que j'aime énormément._


	6. Chapitre 6

**_Chapitre 6_**

* * *

_"L'amitié n'est pas un lien du sang , mais du cœur"._

**Angelina Pereira Gomes**

* * *

Beth ouvrit lourdement le dossier de Nathan pour tomber sur une photo du jeune homme. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, ce qui faisait apparaître deux fossettes sur ses joues. Il était le portrait même de la jeunesse. Elle se retourna pour regarder les dizaines de corps alignés dans l'immense tente mortuaire, excentrée du camp. Ses yeux restèrent sur celui de Nathan, juste derrière elle, comme pour avoir la certitude qu'il était bien mort. Avec un soupir douloureux, elle prit un lourd tampon et le trempa dans l'encre rouge, avant de refermer le dossier du soldat et imprimer ce mot si froid sur la couverture : "Décédé".

Puis, elle se redressa, papiers sous le bras pour rejoindre la tente des communications adjacente, bondée comme à son habitude. Elle réussit à trouver un téléphone fonctionnel, une merveille technique possible grâce à un déploiement de moyens titanesques de la part de Central, qui avait fait importer de véritables cabines téléphoniques ambulantes. Betty ne savait pas du tout comment ce miracle était possible, mais elle se rappela la promesse qu'elle s'était faite et composa le numéro que Nathan lui avait indiqué. La tonalité retentit par deux fois avant qu'elle n'entende une voix masculine répondre :

" - Allô ?

- Bonjour Monsieur. Je suis le Lieutenant Betty Blood, de l'armée d'Amestris , dit-elle d'un ton étonnament détaché.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Nathan ?! s'exclama-t-on au bout de la ligne, la voix brisée.

- Je ... commença Beth, hésitant à demander voir exiger Valérie au téléphone en entendant son interlocuteur apparemment très choqué. Oui. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'il est mort ce matin , l'informa-t-elle d'un trait.

- Oh mon Dieu !"

La jeune femme sentit qu'on lâchait le combiné et reconnut des bruits de sanglots étouffés. Elle resta une bonne minute sans oser raccrocher ou appeler l'inconnu au bout du fil, et celui-ci lui marmonna difficilement :

" - Merci ... De m'avoir appelé. Je ne pensais pas ... Que quelqu'un pourrait faire ça pour un simple subordonné.

- J'étais avec lui quand il est décédé. Il n'a pas souffert, avoua-t-elle, sans oser dire que c'était grâce à elle. Nathan m'avait demandé de dire à Valérie ... qu'il l'aimait. Est-elle là ?

- Je suis Valéry."

_Ah. C'est dit._

" - Merci de votre appel. Merci pour tout , conclut-il, la voix voilée. Quand est-ce que je pourrai le voir?

- Le corps sera rendu à Central à la fin de cette semaine, lui apprit Betty. Je suis sincèrement désolée de votre perte.

- Merci. Au revoir Lieutenant.

- Au revoir Valéry."

Elle se sentit libérée d'une mission en reposant le combiné sur son socle. La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment, et elle n'avait toujours pas mangé. Beth resta un instant sur le chemin entre la tente mortuaire et le reste du camp, à contempler les étoiles. Elles étaient si distinctes et scintillantes à Ishbal ... Si belles. Alors qu'elle se délectait de leur magnificence, son estomac gargouilla bruyamment , la faisant revenir à la réalité. La Lieutenant se pressa pour entrer dans la tente de cantine, où le restait presque plus rien à se mettre sous la dent : elle dut se contenter de pâtes pleines d'eau et pratiquement froides. Les tables étaient pratiquement vides, à l'exception d'une où un groupe de soldats jouaient aux dés. Elle s'installa un peu à l'écart et commença à manger comme un robot. Comme elle eut vite fini, elle sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et commença à fumer lentement, pour essayer de calmer son esprit.

_Nathan avait mis le numéro de l'homme qu'il aimait en numéro d'urgence ._

_Moi, je n'ai mis que celui de ... De ..._

_Je n'ai pas rempli ce champ. Je n'ai pas du penser que même mes parents voudraient qu'on leur passe un coup de fil si je décédais. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça._

" Lieutenant Blood ?"

Betty s'extirpa de ses pensées et vit qu'un soldat d'une trentaine d'années était devant elle, le dos bien droit, et les mains dans le dos. Elle sortit sa cigarette de la bouche et avança :

" - C'est bien moi.

- J'ai un message de la part du Commandant Mustang pour vous, lui apprit-il. Il vous donne votre journée demain.

- Très bien, lâcha-t-elle après avoir haussé les sourcils. Rompez.

- J'ai également ceci de la part du Commandant Kimblee, fit-il en lui tendant une barre de chocolat, ainsi qu'un morceau de papier plié. Bonne soirée, mon Lieutenant."

Beth finit de fumer et regarda l'emballage violet vif : Cadbury au lait. La simplicité dans ce qu'elle avait de meilleur. Puis, elle avisa le message, écrit en pattes de mouche :

" Les pommes sont parfois acides, le chocolat ne l'est jamais."

Elle étouffa un rire en pensant que l'homme capable d'exploser tout un quartier en une matinée sans une seule égratignure sur les bras était apparemment un aficionado du Cadbury et semblait profiter de ses privilèges de Commandant pour en avoir. Comme elle avait croqué dans la pomme rouge juteuse, elle planta les dents dans le chocolat. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une idée, mais elle crut jurer ressentir une légère acidité dans le palais.

* * *

Quand la cloche sonna à sept heures le lendemain matin , Betty resta au lit, les yeux fermés. Ses amies la saluèrent en partant, mais elle ne leur répondit que par un vague grognement. Le soleil se levait doucement dans le ciel, et finit par éclairer leur tente d'une lueur réconfortante. Elle rejeta le drap qui lui recouvrait le visage afin de jeter un œil à sa montre, à côté de son lit : huit heures cinquante-trois. Il était temps de se lever. La jeune femme s'assit et s'étira en baillant comme un chat, avant de se laver rapidement et s'habiller. Contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne mit pas sa veste d'officier et troqua son haut noir à col rond pour un autre gris perle en V.

Comme bien souvent au lever, elle n'avait pas faim mais Beth se dirigea vers la tente principale tout de même. Elle se contenta d'un simple café noir et prit place à la table des officiers, où seule Ryûko Beifong était assise, en train de lire le journal. Sans même que sa supérieure ne lève les yeux, elle nota :

" - Vous faites fort comme boisson, pour une journée où vous n'êtes pas au front.

- Mieux vaut être sur ses gardes. Que dit-on sur nous ? s'enquit-elle avec un vague geste de la tête.

- Qu'on est des gens bien qui tuons des méchants. La campagne de "sensibilisation" - un mot poli pour dire "propagande"- contre les Ishbals a bien marché, manifestement. Je suis ravie de pouvoir lire ça, j'aurais eu peur de devoir justifier mes actes, sinon.

- On est sur un champ de bataille. A-t-on vraiment à encore se justifier ?

- Dire que tout est la faute du gouvernement et de sa pression sur nous serait trop facile. On a toujours le choix. Je pourrais très bien fuir et passer la frontière pour retourner à Xing chez mes parents, mais je ne le fais pas. Je reste ici.

- Pourquoi ?"

Ryûko posa sa propre tasse et resta un instant à fixer le vide. Beth se rendit soudain compte des rides qui commençaient à apparaître sur les joues de sa supérieure, et ce à quel point elle avait l'air fragile, loin des combats.

" Parce que je me suis promis de ne jamais rien devoir à personne, et d'avancer quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Même si je ne dors pas, même si je sais que mes mains sont pleines de sang, je ne partirai pas. Mieux vaut que ce soit moi qu'un autre."

La Lieutenant voulait répliquer, lui demander en quoi elle pensait que subir cette pression elle-même plutôt que de la donner à un autre, ou la partager était "mieux", mais Beifong se leva et remit sa veste avant de quitter la tente. Elle saisit à son tour le journal pour se changer un peu les idées.

_Oh mon Dieu, mais Brandon Trucmuche a trompé Kimberly Machin !_

* * *

Betty se mit à faire un tour du camp, son couteau en poche quand elle avisa des soldats qu'elle n'avait encore jamais rencontrés. De nouveaux venus étaient arrivés la veille, notamment des ingénieurs et des infirmiers, mais également aussi des soldats, tout comme elle. Tous occupés à décharger des lourdes caisses de divers camions, elle ne fit pas attention à eux. La jeune femme avait demandé ça et là si elle pouvait se rendre utile, mais elle n'avait rencontré que des ricanements, qui l'avaient rendue furieuse. Pour pouvoir servir de chair à canon au combat, les femmes, ça va, mais pour montrer qu'elles avaient autant de force physique que leurs collègues masculins, il ne fallait pas y compter !

Elle décida de retourner dans sa tente, où elle lut tranquillement tout en fumant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Mustang l'avait laissée sur la touche alors qu'elle n'était pas plus fatiguée qu'un autre, mais elle comptait en profiter. La cloche annonçant la pause de midi sonna mais elle n'avait toujours pas faim. La journée se déroula tranquillement, même si elle percevait des bruits de tirs et d'explosions au loin. Malgré son envie de considérer intérieurement le cas de Kimblee, elle se concentra sur son épais livre, qu'elle finit à l'heure où les troupes revenaient. Beth décida d'aller se doucher, et elle rencontra Winthe et Clémence, du sang sur les visage et les bras. Entourées d'autres collègues féminines, elles se lavèrent en discutant :

" - On a bien avancé aujourd'hui, lui apprit-on. Et on a perdu personne.

- Vous y êtes arrivés sans moi ? ironisa-t-elle avec un sourire.

- On a du faire plus attention que d'habitude, mais rien d'insurmontable , rit Clem. Et de ton côté, Receswinthe ?

- J'ai passé ma journée avec un homme qui explose tout ce qui passe ... Comme d'habitude. Et j'ai failli perdre une jambe, j'y ai échappé grâce à un type qui m'a tirée juste à temps. Je préfererais être avec Mustang , pesta-t-elle à mi-voix.

- C'est vrai qu'il est incontestablement plus gentil que Kimblee."

Betty perdit le fil de la conversation et se tourna vers le mur. Elle avait brillamment réussi à éviter de penser à l'alchimiste de toute la journée, mais elle se rappelait soudain qu'elle allait le revoir au dîner. On l'interpella : il fallait aller manger.

* * *

Elle se dirigeait vers la table des officiers quand on lui fonça dessus par derrière. Prise au dépourvu, elle en lâcha son plateau sur le sol, sans rien casser, heureusement. On la serrait comme un étau tout en embrassant ses cheveux roux à toute vitesse et en déblatérant Dieu sait quoi. Soudain , elle reconnut.

" Urie Kindness ..."

Le jeune homme la retourna pour la prendre dans ses bras et se mit à la décoiffer tout en embrassant son front comme si elle venait de gagner un prix Nobel. Finalement, il la prit à bout de bras et la leva en l'air. Dépitée, mal à l'aise d'être observée et en même très joyeuse, Betty regarda le visage en dessous d'elle.

"- Tu as la même tête qu'au lycée, mais bien moins de cheveux, fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

- Ah, ça ? Ouais, j'ai du les couper, regretta-t-il. Ils m'arrivaient aux omoplates ! Tu es toujours aussi jolie ! s'exclama-t-il en lui frottant le crâne énergiquement.

- Je suis Lieutenant donc si tu ne veux pas de soucis, laisse-moi. S'il te plaît.

- Oh. Oh oh oh. Désolé ! s'excusa-t-il. C'est que je suis tellement content de ... te revoir, sourit doucement Urie en chassant une mèche blonde de son visage.

- Moi aussi. Moi aussi."

Beth reprit son plateau et avança jusqu'à son siège, complètement groggy. Elle resta quelques secondes à tenter d'apaiser le tournis qu'elle avait avant de se mettre à manger. Elle adorait Urie mais sa bonne humeur explosive et sa propension à la câliner s'avérait plutôt gênante ...

" Dire que je pensais être trop expansif hier ..."

Elle crut à un mirage puis elle vit que Kimblee s'éloignait de son oreille tout en s'asseyant. Il avait le visage fermé et regardait le jeune soldat, assis quelques tables plus loin. Betty ne sur quoi répondre et l'alchimiste Ecarlate ne la regarda pas et ne continua pas sur sa lancée : il fut muet comme une carpe tout au long du repas, avant de quitter la table des officiers sans même saluer qui que ce soit. La Lieutenant entendit sa voisine soupirer, tandis que Mustang semblait plutôt soulagé.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, et cette fois en tenue complète, elle commençait son petit-déjeuner quand Urie prit place à côté d'elle, loin d'être déstabilisé par la présence d'officiers.

" - Bonjour Foxy Betty ! clama-t-il avec un immense sourire.

- Bonjour Urie. Comment va ?

- Tranquille. Je vais sur le terrain cet après-midi ! Je ne peux pas dire que je suis très enthousiaste mais ... avoua-t-il d'une voix teintée de tristesse, mais je vais faire de mon mieux!

- Je vois. Tu travailles avec un alchimiste ou tu es un groupe armé? s'enquit-elle.

- Je suis avec les éclaireurs, lui apprit son ami, ce qui manqua de la faire s'étouffer. Il lui tapa dans le dos et s'étonna : Et bien ! J'ai dit quoi ?

- On t'a mis dans les éclaireurs ?!

- Non , c'est moi qui ait demandé ."

_Il est encore plus fou que je ne le pensais . La moitié de nos troupes d'éclaireurs finissent avec un trou dans leur casque, une balle en plein milieu du front ! Tout le monde le sait ..._

" J'admire votre engagement dans une division très risquée, jeune homme, mais je crois que vous êtes assis à ma place."

Beth tourna le regard pour voir Kimblee fixer Urie comme s'il était un insecte, son plateau entre les mains. Celui-ci s'excusa promptement et ... prit place face à Kimblee, aux côtés de Mustang qui préférait se concentrer sur ses tartines. Loin de se laisser démonter par la froideur de l'Ecarlate, il serra les mains et la rassura :

" - Pas de souci , Foxy Betty ! Je suis plus malin que j'en ai l'air !

- Ça ne doit pas être pas être particulièrement difficile , marmonna Kimblee.

- Je l'admets , fit le soldat blond. Et puis, je sais que tu ne seras pas très loin quand je verrai des flammes tenter de me cramer les fesses .

- Et la langue avec , ponctua l'alchimiste.

- Je t'ai vue hier matin et je voulais te dire bonjour, entendit Beth. Mais j'avais les mains prises et j'avais du travail, alors j'ai attendu le soir. Je suis heureux de voir que tu n'as pas changé.

- Toi non plus , répondit la jeune femme.

- Oh, je pensais qu'il avait eu un traumatisme crânien pour être aussi insupportable, chuchota son voisin.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi désagréable , Commandant ?" finit par lâcher Urie, d'un ton poli mais sec.

Beifong et Mustang retinrent leur respiration pour se tourner vers l'extrémité de leur table. Kimblee lâcha sa tasse de café à présent vide pour la poser élicatement sur son plateau. Il leva les yeux pour les planter dans le regard chocolat de son voisin et asséner sèchement :

" - Si vous connaissez si bien le Lieutenant Blood, vous devriez savoir qu'elle n'est pas très bavarde, surtout le matin.

- C'est ce qu'elle fait croire, mais je sais qu'elle est plus gentille qu'il n'y paraît, sourit Urie en réponse.

- Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas, soupira Kimblee en se pinçant le nez. Vous êtes au milieu d'officers, à une table d'officiers ! s'exclama-t-il , provoquant un silence total sous la tente. Croyez-vous que c'est votre place , soldat ?

- Non , mais je ... Je voulais discuter avec Beth.

- Vous prenez la table des officiers pour un comptoir de bar où vous pouvez parler avec n'importe qui maintenant ? persiffla l'alchimiste en appuyant son index sur le bois. Que ce soit clair ... poursuivit-il à mi-voix, en approchant son visage impassible de celui , apeuré, de Urie, vous nous dérangez."

Personne n'avait loupé une miette de cet échange plus que tendu. Betty voulut intervenir, mais Beifong la bâillonna prestement d'une main, lui indiquant de se taire. Cependant , Kimblee se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea avec une once de sadisme. Il se redressa et conclut en désignant deux hommes du doigt :

" Vous deux. Prenez le, lui et cette chaise, et mettez-le à sa place . Avec les autres éclaireurs, qui se feront un plaisir de lui détailler la réalité du terrain en babillant autant que lui. J'espère ne pas à avoir à me répéter."

Urie se fit soulever sans avoir put se relever et fut trimballé jusqu'à l'opposé de la tente, sans même avoir eu la chance de s'expliquer. Remarquant que tout le monde le fixait, sans respirer et la bouche bée, l'Ecarlate fit un bref geste de la main pour signifier de continuer à manger sans commentaires. La pression retomba rapidement , sauf entre Betty et son voisin. Elle tourna le visage dans sa direction et chuchota :

" - Vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire une telle scène !

- Parce que se jeter sur vous dès qu'il vous voit n'est pas faire une scène ? asséna-t-il en retour. Je lui apprends juste où est sa place, Mademoiselle Blood, et je n'aurais pas eu à prendre toute la tente à témoin si vous le lui aviez dit plus tôt . Et j'ai été relativement gentil.

- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si vous aviez été méchant alors ... insinua-t-elle d'une voix verte.

- Je lui souhaite de ne pas le savoir, dit Kimblee d'un ton banal où persistait cependant une impression de lourde menace. Je ne serai peut-être pas aussi gentil très longtemps ."

* * *

"- Les éclaireurs ont fini Monsieur ! cria une de ses recrues.

- Merveilleux . Hurlez encore plus fort, il y a peut-être des Ishbals à dix kilomètres qui ne vous ont pas entendu , rétorqua l'alchimiste.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y en a plus d'un qui a du sauter sur une mine , constata Winthe, quelques pas en arrière. Ils sont moins nombreux qu'en partant."

Lorsque les éclaireurs furent assez proches , Kimblee reconnut immédiatement Urie, en première ligne. Ainsi, il avait réussi à survivre à sa première mission; sans aucun doute la chance du débutant. Il fit mauvaise fortune contre bon coeur et leur demanda ce qui attendait son unité. Plus aucun explosif, Monsieur. Il eut un sourire en coin en songeant que l'explosif, c'était lui. Le groupe s'éloigna et l'Écarlate fixa le jeune soldat qui s'éloignait et croisa son regard. Il ne semblait même pas le craindre, comme un imbécile heureux. A deux doigts de tout exploser, il apostropha le chef de cette unité en les suivant :

" - Sous-Lieutenant , j'aimerais avoir une de vos unités avec moi. Je ne mets en aucun cas en doute vos compétences, mais je préfère être prudent. Après tout, Mustang a ... eu quelques soucis avant-hier et je préfère être bien entouré.

- Euh ... balbutia son interlocuteur. Bien sûr.

- Très bien. Venez avec moi, invectiva-t-il en fixant Urie. Merci, Sous -Lieutenant."

Le soldat sentit la poigne de fer de l'alchimiste se refermer sur son bras, au point qu'il pensa qu'il allait lui laisser un bleu. Il rencontra les expressions horrifiées des autres membres de l'unité de Kimblee, mais se rassura. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que sa première mission en éclaireur ...

Il avait tort.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures à couvrir Kimblee, il avait l'impression d'être sourd, et ses jambes étaient molles comme du coton. Il aurait pu se croire transformé en poupée de chiffon si il ne voyait pas trembler, et sentir ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Urie avait vu des familles être décimées, des femmes avoir la tête éclatée par des balles, des hommes se suicider et tenter de les emporter grâce à de la dynamite, des bâtiments s'effrondrer d'un simple claquement de mains. Il entendait encore les hurlements de terreur au fond de son crâne, sans parvenir à s'en défaire. Le jeune soldat contempla ses mains pleines de sang sombre et poisseux et les essuya sur son pantalon bleu. Tout ce qu'il obtint fut deux longues traces, des genoux aux hanches. Puis,il avança à travers la poussière et la fumée pour être plaqué contre un mur. Aveuglé, il ne reconnut que les deux pupilles bleu de Kimblee, à quelques centimètres de lui.

" Puis-je croire que vous avez compris la leçon et que vous ferez attention à ne plus vexer vos supérieurs ?"

Urie était mort de peur. Ce qu'il lisait dans ce regard , c'était la violence , l'acharnement et voire même une lueur de démence. Il vit les dents blanches de l'alchimiste, qui souriait comme un tigre se préparant à dévorer sa proie. La terreur le rendait amorphe, et le poussait cependant à fuir en hurlant, quitte à se faire tuer. Un seul mot sortit de sa bouche :

"- Oui.

- Heureux de vous l'entendre dire. Il est l'heure de rentrer."

* * *

Betty passa le dîner murée dans le silence, ignorant les piques de Kimblee, occupée à chercher son ami du regard. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent , il se contenta de lui adresser un bref sourire avant de revenir à son repas. Elle tressaillit quand Kimblee lui chuchota :

" Il n'a eu qu'un petit aperçu de ce qui se passe quand je suis méchant et en colère ."

Sur ce, il alla reposer son plateau et quitta la tente. Elle se rendit compte de l'après-midi horrible que son ami avait du subir, et Beth le suivit en courant. Elle tourna à gauche en le retrouva en train de s'éloigner du camp : elle s'approcha de lui et lui saisit le bras, le forçant à faire demi-tour. La Lieutenant croisa son regard et éclata de rire, les mains sur les genoux. Elle finit par reprendre contenance et clama :

" - J'hallucine ! Vous êtes ... jaloux ?

- Je n'aime pas qu'on touche ... à mes affaires , opposa le jeune homme.

- A vos affaires ? lâcha-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. A vos AFFAIRES ? Pour qui vous prenez vous ?

- Un joueur qui fait ses propres règles. Et celle d'aujourd'hui est : " Nous ne sommes que deux dans cette partie". Je ne suis pas jaloux, je suis très à cheval sur mes propres règles et je veux les respecter" , expliqua-t-il en la prenant par les épaules.

Betty aurait bien voulu le gifler, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à dicter son comportement , et l'envoyer au diable. Elle le vit soudain sourire et il lui chuchota lentement :

" Ne voyez pas cet Urie quand je suis dans les parages. C'est tout ce que je demande. De mon côté, je m'engage à ne plus le critiquer quand je suis avec vous."

Elle considéra cette offre, honteusement déraisonnable : lui imposer quand voir un vieil ami contre un silence. Puis , elle songea à Urie. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser, ou, elle en était sûre, Kimblee ferait en sorte qu'il soit tué dès le lendemain. Il fallait faire un sacrifice. Un petit sacrifice, tenta-t-elle de considérer. Beth hocha la tête pour sceller cet accord quand Kimblee recula et dit un nom qu'elle aurait préféré ne plus jamais entendre :

" Bethsabée. Saviez-vous que mon père voulait m'appeler David ? lui apprit-il , la tête penchée. Ma mère a décidé mon prénom, finalement. Mais, avouez que c'est ironique de voir une Bethsabée tiraillée entre Urie et David."

L'alchimiste se rapprocha d'elle et la prit par la taille pour la coller à lui et lui tirer légèrement les cheveux en arrière et conclure, ses lèvres contre son oreille :

" Il ne reste qu'à savoir si l'histoire se répète ..."

Tous deux restèrent un instant l'un près de l'autre, torse contre torse. Beth sentit son propre coeur résonner contre la poitrine de l'alchimiste et tenta de le calmer, sans succès. Elle finit par se détacher et repartit à reculons , fixant cet homme aux yeux clairs la fixer avec ce sempiternel fantôme de sourire , seul aux abords d'une ville qui ne serait bientôt plus que ruines. Une question , et une seule , résonnait dans son crâne :

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

* * *

_Quelques explications par rapport aux noms . Valérie/Valéry , c'est parce que ça se prononce pareil. Nathan , je m'en suis rendue après, est un prophète biblique, que l'on retrouve dans l'histoire de ... Bethsabée et David.  
_

_Bethsabée est la femme de Urie, un général de l'armée du roi David. Un jour, ce dernier la voit prendre son bain et en tombe amoureux. Il commettent le péché d'adultère et elle tombe enceinte. David veut alors qu'Urie couche avec sa femme, pour pouvoir faire passer cet enfant comme légitime. Mais Urie refuse, même après avoir bu. Alors, David ordonne qu'on le mette en première ligne lors d'une bataille , et il meurt. Le prophète Nathan dit à David qu'il a enfreint les règles de Dieu, et que la famille royale sera décimée. L'enfant de Bethsabée et du roi meurt, et elle tombe enceinte de Salomon et obtiendra le pardon. Son fils deviendra le prochain roi.  
_

_Pour la référence cinématographique, les répliques de Kimblee sont très fortement inspirées de la scène du bar dans la cave de "Inglourious Basterds" , où un soldat ivre manque de faire capoter le plan des Nazis Hunters.  
_

_Merci à mes lecteurs/rices , surtout ceux qui reviewent / Thanks to my readers, especially the ones who leave a review ! (As one of you is apparently Russian , I think speaking english is easier)  
_

_Je retourne jouer dans la neige , et je vous laisse avec la playlist !  
_

_**Musique :** " El tango de Roxanne" de la B.O de Moulin Rouge ! , " Fear and Loathing" de Marina and the Diamonds.  
_


	7. Chapitre 7

**_Chapitre 7_**

* * *

_"L'ironie et l'intelligence sont sœurs de sang."_

**Jean-Paul Richter**

* * *

La matinée avait commencé sous les meilleurs auspices pour Kimblee. Suite à une convocation dans les bureaux Ishbals de l'État-major, on lui avait confié un artefact des plus rares et des plus précieux : la Pierre Philosophale. Lui-même, jusque-là, croyait assez peu à son existence, mais elle était là, entre ses doigts. Ce fut avec une amabilité guindée, dissimulant à peine son excitation, qu'il l'avait acceptée et mise dans sa poche. Juste avant de quitter la pièce, son regard avait croisé celui d'Envy, l'Homonculus polymorphe. Oh, bien sûr, il pourrait être effrayé à l'idée de savoir tout le pays au mains de monstres comme lui, mais il n'en était rien. Après tout, au vu de sa psychologie et sa manière d'agir sur le terrain, lui-même était considéré en tant que « monstre ». L'alchimiste marcha d'un pas lent à travers le camp, mains dans les poches, le tout en sifflotant. Il se remémorait son examen d'Alchimiste d'État , il y avait à peine quelques mois que ça. Il n'avait même pas proposé ses services à l'armée, c'était une lettre qui avait déclenché tout ça. Il rentrait chez lui quand il avait vu cette enveloppe sur le paillasson : tout d'abord étonné de recevoir du courrier ( à part des publicités en tout genres et les taxes, bien sûr), après lecture, il avait considéré la question. Ou plutôt, LES questions.

La première était : « Comment ont-ils su pour mon alchimie ? ». La missive indiquait clairement que l'on connaissait son type d'alchimie, et ses aptitudes, ce qui donnait à penser que quelqu'un avait du parler de lui à une personne proche de l'armée. Peut-être la concierge, une petite femme rabougrie avec du poil au menton, toujours en train de le sermonner. Bon, d'accord, peut-être n'aurait-il pas du exploser la porte des voisins du dessus quand ils fêtaient leur réussite aux examens. Ni celle de la voisine d'à côté parce qu'elle chantait - pardon , beuglait- sous la douche. Et peut-être aussi aurait-il du s'abstenir de jeter un cactus sur les cheveux tout juste permanentés de Madame Michu , la-dite concierge, alors que celle-ci promenait son infernal roquet, sous le doux prétexte officiel qu'il lui avait échappé malencontreusement des mains, et avec la raison officieuse que son chien avait pissé devant sa porte deux matins de suite. Il fallait dire qu'elle le regardait bizarrement , ce type avait des tatouages dans les mains et les cheveux longs : si il ne s'habillait pas comme un gentleman, elle l'aurait sans doute pris pour un beatnik et chassé à coups de balai dans les fesses.

Kimblee reprit le cours initial de sa pensée, afin d'éviter de repenser à Madame Michu qui avait eu l'air de se réjouir quand il avait quitté l'immeuble avec ses bagages pour rejoindre le front. L'armée avait peut-être su à cause des multiples explosions de porte, pour lesquelles on avait appelé plusieurs fois la police, sans l'inculper, néanmoins. C'était fou comme une liasse de billets pouvait changer la donne.

La seconde question « Est-ce que j'y vais ? » : malgré son apparent flegme et l'héritage que lui avaient laissé ses parents, Solf savait bien que l'argent ne poussait pas sur les arbres. En plus, à part être professeur dans quelque matière que ce soit, il ne sentait pas adapté pour un quelconque métier. Que risquait-il à tenter sa chance ? Il s'était documenté sur les procédures de l'Examen et faillit s'étouffer en se rendant compte de l'apparente et déconcertante facilité de celui-ci.

Le jeune homme se pointa la semaine suivante au QG de Central City, en un costume blanc trois-pièces éclatant. Il passa tout d'abord l'examen psychologique, qui releva plus de la pantomime que d'une véritable analyse de sa psychologie. Il mentit à presque toutes les réponses se penchant sur ses possibles penchants à la violence , l'utilisation abusive de l'alchimie et encore d'autres domaines divers et variés. Avant d'entrer, il avait éprouvé l'espace d'une seconde, le sombre doute que l'on puisse lire le véritable être qu'il dissimulait derrière son masque, mais soit il avait bien joué son rôle, soit le médecin en face de lui était aveugle. Peu importe.

Kimblee avait remarqué de l'agitation du côté de la vitre sans tain à sa droite durant l'entretien et croisa un jeune soldat qui lui sourit d'un air carnassier avant de s'éloigner, quand il passa dans la salle d'examen alchimique. Il se souvint de l'y avoir retrouvé, ainsi qu'un autre militaire joufflu et un peu gauche, et plus étonnant, le Führer lui-même. Loin de se laisser démonter, il s'était présenté très poliment, attendant les instructions, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de matériel à exploser et qu'il n'allait pas faire sauter le QG de Central sans autorisation. Il avait son éthique, tout de même.

«Soldat, avait ordonné Bradley au garçon potelé , approchez-vous de Monsieur Kimblee, voulez-vous. »

Celui-ci s'exécuta d'un pas chancelant et préféra regarder le sol jusqu'à le chef de l'État ordonne :

« Montrez-nous donc vos talents sur ce jeune homme, Monsieur Kimblee. »

Le cobaye resta paralysé une seconde avant de commencer à s'enfuir à toutes jambes, son corps mollasson bloblotant de façon totalement ridicule. L'autre soldat avait fermé les portes et restait devant celles-ci , les bras croisés, l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. L'alchimiste, qui ne se l'était pas fait dire deux fois, poursuivit son objet d'expérimentation à longues enjambées avec un sourire narquois Il tapa des mains et continua sa « course », loin d'avoir l'air impatient malgré tout. Sa proie finit par faire un faux pas et chuta en poussant un couinement suraigu. Solf colla ses paumes l'une contre l'autre et posa ensuite ses deux mains sur la tête du jeune homme, qui vola en éclats , constellant ses vêtements , le plancher, les murs et même le haut plafond de la salle d'examen.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent et il vit Bradley s'approcher de lui, un sourire patriarcal aux lèvres.

« - Très bien, Monsieur Kimblee. Je vois que vous l'avez tué sans hésitation et sans discuter. J'apprécie cela.

- Était-ce un si mauvais soldat ? Osa Solf.

- C'était un condamné à mort, sa sanction devait être effective aujourd'hui, alors, autant qu'il se rende utile … Et j'ai aussi besoin d'un homme comme vous.

- Comme moi ?

- Qui ne s'étonne pas de tout n'importe quoi, qui a des aptitudes et qui sache les utiliser et surtout … »

Le soldat jusque-là en retrait se transforma en jeune homme aux cheveux longs aux reflets verts, habillé d'un short et d'un haut court noir tandis que le Fuhrer soulevait son bandeau , dévoilant un œil blanc où un Ouroboros rouge était représenté.

« Qui n'ait pas peur. »

* * *

Il se rendit sur le champ bataille avec encore plus d'enthousiasme qu'à l'accoutumée. En passant devant Winthe von dem Waidmanns, il eut cependant un rictus de mécontentement sur le visage. Elle tenait bon, et ce n'était pas dans son plan. Quoique … Les ravages qu'il pourrait faire avec la Pierre l'éloigneraient peut-être …

_Que c'est bon …_

_Le plus merveilleux des sons, le plus ordonné des chaos, la plus violente des caresses …_

_Ce bruit …_

_Je ne me sens vivre qu'à travers lui._

Il entendit un déclic derrière sa nuque et se retourna lentement pour faire face à la personne qui lui en voulait, visiblement.

« - Mademoiselle von dem Waidmanns, reconnut-il à travers la fumée grise. Que me vaut l'honneur d'être ainsi menacé ?

- Je ne suis pas stupide , dit-elle hargneusement.

- Je ne l'ai jamais pensé, et encore moins dit.

- Je sais très bien que votre « plan », commença la jeune femme, est de poursuivre votre petit jeu avec Beth … Il y a deux jours, elle vous a suivi au dehors de la tente de cantine et n'en a rien dit en rentrant, mais j'ai bien vu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Ou plutôt « encore » quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

- C'est intéressant. Nous sommes tous deux au milieu d'un champ de bataille en miettes, entourés de cadavres, à la merci de potentiels ennemis, et vous trouvez que c'est le bon moment pour vous inquiéter pour votre amie en me pointant une arme sur le visage. Quoique, oui , c'est un bon moment. Je pense qu'une grande partie de notre unité est morte ou s'est perdue et nous sommes donc seuls. Mais je m'étonne , indiqua Kimblee, que vous ne me demandez pas quel est votre rôle dans tout ça.

- Je ne suis qu'un pion inutile.

- Oh, certainement pas ! S'exclama l'alchimiste. Aucun pion n'est inutile, nous avons tous notre dessein et notre mission. Mais, il est vrai que vous êtes … dans une catégorie en dessous de moi.

- Merci , grogna Receswinthe. Et si je décidais de le lui dire ?

- Vous pensez qu'une femme qui n'a pas eu peur de moi après avoir su que j'ai tué un soldat de mon plein gré me craindrait pour cette conversation ? Sachez-le , Mademoiselle , elle le sait. Elle sait mes capacités, et elle sait mon but et elle joue déjà avec moi. »

La jeune femme baissa son arme de quelques millimètres, décontenancée. Elle ne connaissait pas si amie aussi bien qu'elle ne le pensait … Betty avait toujours été très ambivalente , à la fois joyeuse et triste, extravertie et secrète, douce et violente. Elle avait un goût de doux-amer, sucrée et acide comme un bonbon au citron. Se pouvait-elle qu'elle se reconnaisse dans l'homme que Winthe avait au bout de son fusil ?

«- Mais, puisque nous en sommes là, je vous demande de vous retirer de la partie, murmura Kimblee.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Si vous avez le malheur de dire à Mademoiselle Blood quoique ce soit , quoique ce soit , répéta-t-il, je le saurai et vous quitterez le jeu les pieds en avant. Mais, si vous voulez continuer à regarder le jeu, contentez-vous de me laisser faire et nous trouverons tous les deux notre compte. Je n'aurai pu à m'encombrer de vous et vous n'aurez plus à me supporter. Compris ?

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas … débuta la jeune femme. Vous auriez pu l'avoir dès le premier jour, mais vous l'avez laissée à Mustang. Cela aurait été plus rapide et-

- Et plus facile ? Je ne pensais pas lui trouver autant d'intérêt et j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait déranger un peu Mustang, avec la froideur qu'elle dégage. Et je ne me suis pas trompé ! S'exclama l'alchimiste avec un sourire. Cependant , vous avez raison. Cela traîne en longueur et j'en viens presque à regretter de ne pas l'avoir prise dans mon camp.

- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez choisie, comprit Receswinthe. Vous l'avez vue croiser les doigts, et vous avez deviné que nous étions proches. Je n'étais qu'une assurance de pouvoir marchander avec elle. Vous m'avez gardée sous la main et pris soin à m'effrayer pour que je renonce totalement à combattre près de vous, quitte à m'enfuir du front, pour pouvoir mettre la main sur elle, d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Kimblee se redressa de toute sa hauteur et exposa clairement , les bras écartés, coudes pliés, les paumes bien en évidence :

« Vous êtes véritablement très loin d'être stupide. C'est pour ça que je vous demande de continuer à agir intelligemment et de ne rien faire qui ne puisse vous mettre en danger. Je ne suis pas sûre que Mademoiselle Blood resterait de glace si elle venait à vous perdre … »

Winthe considéra cette offre pendant un moment , puis baissa lentement son arme. Les volutes de poussière étaient dissipés et ils n'étaient entourés que de destruction et de chaos. Content de lui , l'alchimiste s'étira et passa à côté d'elle, tandis qu'elle restait immobile. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait agir par loyauté ou par totale lâcheté, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : elle venait de conduire son amie vers la fosse aux lions.

* * *

La nuit était tombée, mais Betty n'arrivait pas à dormir : elle avait du cauchemarder puisqu'elle tremblait et était couverte de sueur. Elle se redressa et mit ses chaussures, soudain parfaitement réveillée. Elle traversa la zone féminine du campement, où toutes les lampes étaient éteintes à cause du couvre-feu. La jeune femme se retrouva dans une partie où elle n'avait pratiquement jamais mis les pieds : les tentes des officiers masculins. Pour se rassurer, elle mit la main sur son revolver et avança. Elle perçut des murmures pressants depuis une allée voisine et se cacha dans l'obscurité.

« - C'est de la folie ! Grogna une voix masculine.

- Dans ce cas, il est encore plus fou que nous ! Il a perdu les trois-quarts de son unité cet après-midi !

- C'est pratiquement un service qu'on rend à l'armée de se débarrasser de lui , acheva un autre homme. Je m'en charge. Si vous voulez prétendre ne rien à voir avec ce plan , retournez à la tente et bouclez-la. »

Ses deux collègues repartirent dès que ces mots furent prononcés, apparemment pas téméraires. Beth s'approcha doucement , bien attentive à ne faire aucun bruit. Accroupie, elle vit un soldat tout en muscles soupirer et contempler la lame d'un immense coutelas , avant d'avancer vers une tente individuelle et ouvrir petit à petit le pan de tissu. Alarmée par ce qu'elle avait entendu, elle le suivit et arriva à jeter un œil à l'intérieur : l'homme s'approchait du seul lit, l'armée au dessus de sa tête. Au moment où il allait la planter dans ce qui semblait être une silhouette allongée, Betty tira à quelques centimètres du crâne du soldat, laissant un trou de balle dans le tissu kaki derrière lui. Étonnement, l'endormi ne broncha même pas.

Fou de rage, le soldat fonça sur elle et réussit à lui tordre le poignet , faisant tomber son arme et la plaquant au sol. Elle sentit son haleine alcoolisée tandis qu'il la bâillonnait et la faisait se remettre debout, avec l'apparente envie de combattre.

« C'est toi qui a cassé la gueule de Smiths, hein ? Réessaie si t'es aussi forte que t'es bonne, poupée. »

Beth sortit son propre couteau et resta immobile, guettant le premier mouvement, qui ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se prit un premier coup et tenta de répliquer, sans succès. Elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à son couteau tandis que les coups de poing pleuvaient, incapable du moindre mouvement. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes , le souffle court et le sourire victorieux, penché au dessus d'elle après l'avoir fait trébucher. Beth réussit à le frapper au niveau du genou, mais la douleur l'épuisait et elle lui fit à peine mal. Elle craignait le pire quand une voix traînante se fit entendre :

« Étant donné que vous êtes dans ma tente, je pense que cette jeune femme n'est pas la personne que vous vouliez éliminer. »

La dernière chose que Betty vit à travers le sang qui coulait sur ses paupières fut son adversaire se ruer vers l'entrée de la tente, la bouche démesurément ouverte.

* * *

« C'est une habitude maintenant , de vous évanouir dès que je suis dans les parages ? »

Moins de deux minutes après s'être éveillée, Betty s'était retrouvée auscultée de toutes parts, couverte de bandages et sparadraps et tartinée de pommades contre les hématomes sur tout le visage. Ce fut seulement maintenant qu'elle était au calme qu'elle se rendit compte chez qui elle se trouvait. Kimblee prit une chaise et s'assit à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle tentait de calmer un vertige.

« - J'espère arrêter le compte à deux fois. Ce n'est vraiment pas agréable.

- Pour vous, sans doute pas. Mais j'ai réussi à vous mettre dans mon lit plus rapidement que je ne le pensais , nota-t-il , l'air de rien.

- Si vous avez un fantasme sur les momies, c'est le moment ou jamais, grimaça-t-elle après un petit rire,ne se laissant pas démonter du moins du monde. Vous étiez où ?

- Je me baladais dans le camp, tout comme vous. Je suis revenu juste à temps, il semblerait.

- Ne vous faites pas trop mousser, grommela-t-elle, vexée.

- Je ne fais qu'établir les faits. Mais je suis toujours aussi admiratif de voir quelle violence vous pouvez démontrer, une fois que vous sortez de vos gonds, confessa-t-il en approchant son visage du sien. Vous saignez de la lèvre », remarqua-t-il en tirant sur celle-ci.

Beth avait du se la mordre inconsciemment durant la discussion. Kimblee approcha son visage et barbouilla la bouche de la jeune femme de son propre sang, qui coulait délicatement. Quand il eut fini sa tache , il suça son propre pouce, taché lui-même de rouge. Il ferma les yeux un bref moment et poussa un soupir d'aise avant de commenter:

« Délicieux. »

La lumière chaude de la lampe accrochée près du lui illuminait le côté droit du visage du jeune homme, qui restait nonchalamment assis, les jambes croisées. Betty se rendit alors seulement compte ce à quel point il avait la peau pâle, qui contrastait avec ses longs cheveux noirs toujours ramenés en queue de cheval. Cependant , une fine mèche s'était échappée et tombait sur sa joue, soulignant la finesse de son visage, sans le rendre efféminé pour autant. Ces quelques cheveux noirs de nuit effleuraient le coin de sa bouche à présent vermillon. Ses yeux, sous le feu de l'ampoule , étaient passés du bleu glacier à une teinte si délavée qu'ils semblaient blancs. La pupille de Kimblee était alors réduite à un simple point. Ce fut seulement à moitié allongée dans le lit de l'alchimiste que Bethsabée se rendait compte ce à quel point il avait un physique spécial et pourtant si attirant.

« Kimblee ! » interpella la voix de Mustang depuis l'extérieur.

L'appelé fixa la jeune femme avec regret puis approcha sa bouche de ses cheveux pour y chuchoter avec un sourire :

« Je pense que dormir avec votre chaleur dans mes draps est déjà un bon début. Bonne nuit Lieutenant. »

Il se redressa prestement et partit rejoindre Mustang. Beth fit leurs deux silhouettes s'éloigner, puis resta quelques minutes seule, attendant que Beifong vienne la chercher pour la ramener. Elle regarda les quelques objets disséminés dans la tente : beaucoup de livres, un stylo, du papier, une valise avec quelques vêtements, une cruche d'eau et un gobelet. Prise d'une idée, elle déchira une feuille et écrivit frénétiquement quelque chose qu'elle cacha sous l'oreiller au moment même où sa supérieure entrait.

Elle eut droit à de belles remontrances pour s'être promenée seule la nuit, mais le ton se calma progressivement quand l'Alchimiste de Sable se rendit compte que Betty ne semblait pas trop souffrir des coups qu'elle avait reçus. Elle la rendit à ses amies, qui l'attendaient pieds et bras nus devant leur tente, et indiqua à mi-voix :

« J'espère que vous êtes à la hauteur du jeu que vous jouez . »

* * *

De leur côté, Kimblee et Mustang s'étaient éloignés du camp et se dévisageaient sans broncher : l'un avec l'air fier, le second , le regard troublé.

« - Pourquoi m'avoir convoqué ainsi, Alchimiste de Flamme ?

- Je ne sais pas à quel jeu vous jouez et je ne veux pas le savoir, prévint-il tout de go. Je veux juste que cela s'arrête.

- Vous croyez vraiment que vos ordres sont paroles d'Évangile, Mustang ?

- Très bien ! Alors … Cessez de m'imposer ce spectacle , tout du moins !

- C'est exactement ce que j'attendais que vous me dites. »

Le jeune alchimiste releva la tête pour voir l'Écarlate l'air plus heureux que jamais. Décontenancé, il lâcha un « Quoi? » tremblant. Son interlocuteur sourit et poursuivit :

« - Je vous propose un échange équivalent, pour nous baser sur ce que nous connaissons tous les deux. Vous me donnez un membre de votre équipe, je vous en offre un. Et , comme il devient très évident que je m'intéresse à l'une des deux seules femmes de votre unité, je vous propose Mademoiselle von dem Waidmanns en échange. Vous avez pu travailler avec elle et ainsi vous rendre compte qu'elle est très bien.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu Kimblee ! On parle de femmes et de vies humaines ! Tempêta Roy.

- Oui, évidemment. Comme celles que nous prenons chaque jour. Voyons, Mustang, souffla Kimblee, je ne parle pas de les exécuter en place publique !

- Et vous offrir le Lieutenant Blood , ce n'est pas signer son arrêt de mort ?

- Oh, non ! Rit-il silencieusement; Elle m'intéresse bien trop pour que je la tue. Et si je voulais sa mort, je l'aurais déjà expédiée six pieds sous terre. De plus, je suis bien des choses, mais je ne suis pas nécrophile. »

Si Roy avait été en train de boire quelque chose, nulle doute qu'il aurait craché tout sa boisson à plusieurs mètres. Entendre Kimblee parler de telles choses sur un ton si désinvolte, cela dépassait l'entendement. Il l'entendit insister :

« - Voyons, voyons, vous savez très bien que je ne lâcherai pas prise si facilement. Et j'en ai parlé à Mademoiselle von dem Waidmanns, et elle semble préférer de loin être avec vous. Il semblerait que je lui fasses peur.

- Sans doute parce que vous tuez sans distinction nos unités et nos ennemis ! Vous l'avez menacée … soupçonna Roy.

- Point du tout ! Je lui ai juste laissé entendre qu'il serait dommage qui lui arrive quelque chose. Mustang , posa brutalement l'alchimiste Écarlate. Qu'est-ce que vous y avez à perdre ? Je ne me soucie guère de la vie de Winthe Waidmanns, et je tiens à garder la Lieutenant en vie. Vous, vous êtes pétri de beaux idéaux, mais qui ne peuvent pas empêcher la mort de prendre l'une ou l'autre. Vous ne seriez pas perdant, mais vous gagnerez en tranquillité, sachant que je n'interférerai plus dans vos missions. »

Mustang croisa le regard de Kimblee et comprit immédiatement ce qui l'attendait si il refusait : du harcèlement pur et simple. Il ne dormait déjà que très peu, son sommeil troublé par des cauchemars sanglants et ses tympans percés de cris et de pleurs d'enfants. Voulait-il vraiment compromettre sa vie et celle de ses subordonnés en étant sans cesse traqué l'alchimiste ? Pouvait-il assumer laisser Receswinthe entre les mains de cet homme, jusqu'à ce qu'il la tue ? Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers le Lieutenant Blood, et il se rendit compte qu'elle dégageait la même froideur que l'Écarlate à ses yeux. Bien qu'il doute des paroles de ce dernier, il n'était pas aveugle et se doutait bien qu'il ne renoncerait pas à son jouet aussi facilement.

Ainsi avança-t-il jusqu'à son collègue et lui serra la main pour sceller leur accord.

Ce fut par ce geste que Betty fut poussée jusqu'au rebord de la fosse aux lions.

Quand l'Écarlate se mit au lit, il sentit quelque chose sous son oreiller : en le prenant entre ses doigts, il se rendit compte que c'était un bout de papier plié en deux. Il alluma la lampe près de lui et lut ce qui y était écrit :

_" Si le lit est froid quand vous revenez, dites-vous mon odeur doit toujours être là. _

_Bonne nuit."_

Le lit était encore chaud, et l'odeur était encore présente. L'alchimiste sourit en posant le message à côté de lui et s'endormit très rapidement.

* * *

« VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! »

La tente de self, où tout le monde se trouvait le lendemain matin , plongea immédiatement dans le plus profond silence. Tous se retournèrent vers la haute silhouette de Basque Gran qui semblait dévisager les militaires l'un après l'autre, un télégramme dans son immense main. Il commença de sa voix de stentor :

« Vous devez tous savoir que l'un de nos officiers a failli être attaqué hier soir ! Je laisse les détails sordides aux ragots. J'ai reçu ce matin ce message de la part du Général Raven. Il impose à chacun entendant la moindre menace d'attentat envers un supérieur d'avertir un officier sans plus attendre. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Insista-t-il, sévère. De plus, pour les officiers, un autre message : afin d'éviter que ce genre d'incident fâcheux ne se reproduise, Commandant et sous-officier direct partageront la même tente. Nous devons miser sur notre sécurité. C'est tout ! »

Betty ne broncha pas et regarda Mustang pour juger sa réaction : après tout, elle allait devoir dormir dans la même tente. Elle espérait qu'on trouverait quand même de quoi la séparer en deux, comme un paravent. Elle n'était pas pudique, mais il y avait des limites . L'alchimiste de Flamme ne la fixait même pas, le visage baissé, comme un écolier en l'attente d'une punition. Le Commandant Gran lui tendit un autre message qu'elle prit et parcourut. Au fil de sa lecture, son visage pâlit ostensiblement.

**« A l'ordre de Mademoiselle le Lieutenant Bethsabée « Betty » Blood,**

**Suite à un accord entre deux officiers supérieurs, vous êtes déplacée de l'unité de protection du Commandant Roy Mustang à celle du Commandant Solf J Kimblee , en tant que sous-officier direct. L'ordre est effectif dès aujourd'hui , le 19 avril 1909.**

**Général Montgomery Raven,**

**Central City. »**

Kimblee eut peine à contenir son large sourire alors qu'il buvait son café noir comme du petit lait. Il avait eu la bonne idée d'envoyer un télégramme à Raven après sa « discussion » avec Mustang, histoire d'officialiser tout ça. Son plan avait enfin fonctionné. Betty vit que Winthe recevait un message analogue : elles se dévisagèrent l'une l'autre, une boule au ventre. Quoique, pour le cas de la rousse, il était difficile de déterminer si c'était par angoisse ou par curiosité …

Elle décida de ne pas se laisser pas submerger par l'idée qu'elle devrait vivre 24 heures sur 24 avec l'autre joueur et partit au front sans rien laisser montrer. A vrai dire, elle se plaisait totalement à combattre avec lui en tête. Elle ne se lassait pas de le regarder exploser des dizaines de mètres de ville avec son sourire. Fidèle à sa promesse, elle se colora les lèvres du sang d'un homme abattu et continua son travail. Au bout de plusieurs heures chaotiques et dangereuses, il annonça qu'il partait en avant et lui indiqua de le suivre.

A peine une dizaine de secondes plus tard, il la plaqua contre un mur et l'embrassa brusquement, léchant voracement ses lèvres avant de les mordre lentement, les yeux fermés. Betty posa son arme et lui tira légèrement la queue de cheval, ce qui le fit frissonner, et planta ses dents perlées dans la propre lèvre de l'alchimiste, qui laissa échapper un gémissement avant de se séparer d'elle, les mains dans sa longue chevelure blond vénitien. Il posa son front contre le sien et lui sourit comme un serpent. Un serpent au sang très chaud, si elle se fiait à ce qu'elle sentait contre son propre corps. Il contempla sa bouche et les prit entre ses dents, avant de les planter dans sa lèvre inférieure. C'était délicieusement dangereux, douloureux mais sensuel. Beth sentit qu'elle saignait, et que son sang avait une nouvelle fois été au goût de Kimblee, qui caressa la cicatrice qu'il venait de lui faire, une marque verticale qui lui parcourait l'extrémité gauche de sa bouche. Elle remarqua qu'une goutte écarlate de son propre sang ornait la bouche de l'alchimiste. Elle posa son pouce dessus et caressa sa lèvre inférieure, comme il l'avait fait avec elle plusieurs jours auparavant. Il sourit, devinant qu'elle le copiait, juste avant qu'elle ne gobe les lèvres du jeune homme, l'embrassant jusqu'à perdre haleine. Ils reprirent lentement leur souffle, toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Puis, Kimblee caressa une dernière fois la toute nouvelle marque qui ornait le visage laiteux de Bethsabée et murmura :

« Vous êtes toute à moi, maintenant. »

Betty était définitivement dans la fosse aux lions.

Et cela lui plaisait.

* * *

_Bonsoir et bon week-end ! On a fini le premier arc de cet histoire ... J'espère que vous avez aimé le Solf " Voisin de merde" x) Et la fin aussi. Je me suis inspirée de "Starfighter" , un webcomic SF porn-yaoi ( Ouais, rien que ça) en anglais par Hamletmachine. Lisez-le, c'est très très bien mais y'a beaucoup de fesses, quand même._

_Merci pour les reviews !  
_

_**Musique :** "Sexy back" de Justin Timberlake. Pendant deux heures de suite. YEAH!_


	8. Chapitre 8

**_Chapitre 8_**

* * *

_"Quand cette pluie de sang aura séché sur la terre,toi et moi serons mêlés depuis longtemps à la poussière."_

**Albert Camus.**

* * *

**_Attention ! Je vais vous spoiler "Gatsby le Magnifique" et "Les liaisons dangereuses" !_**

* * *

« Ici, ce sera très bien. Merci Messieurs. »

Deux hommes sortant de la tente de Kimblee faillirent percuter Betty de plein de fouet alors qu'elle allait y déposer ses valises. Elle retint ses bagages tant bien que mal et s'avança, chargée comme une mule. Elle perçut Kimblee s'approcher d'elle : il saisit un de ses sacs et s'éloigna pour le déposer au fond à droite de la tente, derrière un large paravent en forme de L. Quand il revint, elle était toujours au milieu de l'unique pièce, dubitative. L'alchimiste s'exclama :

« - Je n'allais pas vous laisser sans intimité, tout de même. Vous avez déjà votre lit.

- C'est … commença Beth, sans savoir comment terminer sa phrase. Merci, dit-elle simplement.

- Je vous en prie. Je vais dîner. Je suppose que vous n'allez pas trop tarder ? Je vous revois plus tard. Et si vous ne venez pas manger, je vous verrai plus tard de toute façon ! » conclut-il avec un grand sourire, l'index pointé dans sa direction.

Il fit demi-tour rapidement, ce qui fit virevolter sa queue de cheval, laissant la jeune femme seule. Elle entreprit de déposer le reste de ses affaires dans son coin où, effectivement, un lit l'attendait. Elle déposa la plus lourde de ses valises à côté de son lit, et poussa ses deux gros sacs baluchons sous ce dernier. Puis, elle s'assit lourdement sur le matelas avant de se prendre le visage à deux mains.

_Je sens que ça va être encore plus tordu que ça ne l'était déjà …_

_Je me sens comme Faust. Ou Eric. J'ai fait un pacte avec le Malin sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Un Malin avec parfois un sourire d'enfant, des sautes d'humeurs dignes de montagnes russes, et une soif de violence exacerbée._

Betty se redressa et posa son menton entre ses mains. Elle se retourna pour apercevoir la tête de lit de Kimblee, à moins de deux mètres d'elle. Un bref sourire se dessina sur son visage, puis, il s'élargit quand elle aperçut ce qui était posé à même le sol : un bout de papier plié en quatre, sur lequel elle reconnaissait distinctement son écriture.

Ce fut avec une assurance renouvelée qu'elle sortit de la tente pour aller dîner. Elle ne fit même pas attention à ce qu'on mettait dans son assiette et alla s'asseoir sans avoir un seul regard pour ses deux amies. Une fois installée, Beth détendit son dos et fit craquer ses os avant de fermer les yeux un instant. Juste un instant. Laisser les conversations et bruits de couverts alentour couvrir le brouhaha permanent dans sa tête. S'abandonner un peu. Peut-être la regardait-on, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait se reposer. Juste un instant. Écouter.

Le son de couverts claqua contre une assiette la fit soudainement revenir à la réalité. Quand la jeune Lieutenant regarda à gauche, elle vit que Kimblee avait presque fini de manger et avait reposé couteau et fourchette. Il la fixa également tout en triturant une tranche de pain. La façon dont il avait de regarder tenait presque de l'hypnose, et Betty se sentit soudain très obligée de commencer à dîner. Elle plongea une dernière fois ses yeux dans les siens avant d'attaquer ce qui avait sur son plateau, sans envie et sans appétit. Elle sentit que Kimblee la contemplait encore, avec le sourire; mais elle n'osa pas se tourner dans sa direction. Il avait fini son pain, mais il resta à la regarder manger, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse son repas, avec une certaine difficulté pour elle. Alors seulement, elle se redressa et le toisa avec toute sa dignité : la réponse de l'Alchimiste fut de se lever immédiatement et de quitter la tente à grands pas.

* * *

« Que lisez-vous, Lieutenant Blood ? »

Beth leva les yeux de son livre et répondit clairement, après s'être (r)assurée qu'il lui avait bien posé une question et après avoir mis ses lunettes de lecture :

« - 'Gatsby le Magnifique' de Francis Scott Fitzgerald.

- J'avais commencé à le lire, mais je me suis arrêté à la moitié, avoua l'alchimiste. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le courage de continuer.

- Ce n'est pas une lecture particulièrement ardue, pourtant.

- Certainement pas. Mais disons que l'histoire … Enfin, le scénario comme quoi un jeune benêt arrive en ville et vit à côté d'un homme richissime qui fait des fêtes somptueuses tous les deux jours me semblait déjà gros. Mais alors, le … « truc » comme quoi sa cousine (au narrateur) s'est mariée avec un homme présomptueux qui la trompe, et que cet homme ait dragué la cousine devant le richissime voisin, qui , des années après, veut la récupérer grâce au cousin, c'est encore un niveau au-dessus. Et, en plus … ponctua l'Écarlate, je n'aurais personnellement pas apprécié qu'on insinue que je ne prête pas attention à ma propre pelouse. »

Il y eut le silence, puis Betty entendit que Kimblee posait lui aussi un livre sur ses genoux. Elle se tourna dans sa direction, « Gatsby » toujours en main, pour le voir assis en tailleur, un ouvrage sur les cuisses. Il la fixa d'un air incrédule, puis surpris, puis il sourit, puis il sembla à nouveau plongé dans la perplexité. Le jeune homme se pinça le nez et demanda d'un ton grandiloquent :

« - Pourquoi Gatsby ne le fait-il pas lui-même ? Il est adulte, apparemment beau et riche, il devrait pas avoir à demander à son voisin de faire des messes basses de sa part ! … Et on parle pas d'une joueuse de golf aussi ?

- Si , fit-elle, surprise par son comportement.

- D'ailleurs , pourquoi « Le Magnifique » ? Hum ? Tout ce qu'il fait, c'est vouloir récupérer une femme qui lui est passée sous le nez des années auparavant et faire des fêtes où tout le monde est tellement saoul qu'ils provoquent des accidents ! C'est … nul. Surtout qu'il meurt à la fin ! Parlez-moi de magnificence !

- Mais cessez de me gâcher le livre, je ne suis qu'à la page 23 ! Répliqua Betty en se mettant sur son séant.

- Mais TOUT LE MONDE sait comment ça se finit ! Insista Kimblee.

- Et bien, moi, je ne savais pas !

- Ah. »

Le jeune homme resta immobile, les bras en l'air comme s'il comptait pousser quelque chose de très lourd et se tourna vers Beth, qui ne disait rien. Il avança les mains dans sa direction et finit par lâcher, avec un sourire crispé :

« - Désolé.

- Ça va, soupira-t-elle, frustrée de savoir la fin de l'histoire dès le début.

- Mais rassurez-moi … Vous savez que Roméo et Juliette meurent à la fin de leur pièce ?

- Oui.

- Et qu'Othello tue Desdémone ?

- Aussi.

- Et que Madame Bovary se suicide ?

- Également.

- Et que Madame de Merteuil doit fuir la France après que Danceny tue Valmont et que Madame de Tourvel meurt au couvent ?

- Vous me prenez vraiment pour une idiote sans culture Monsieur ? »

Kimblee leva les sourcils et s'affaissa brusquement. Il haussa les épaules et se massa la nuque tout en répondant :

« - Non. Je voulais juste … Jouer. Vous allez vous vexer pour ça ?

- Non, rétorqua Beth d'un ton sec en reprenant sa lecture.

- Vous êtes fâchée.

- Non.

- Oh, si. J'aurais peut-être du m'arrêter plus tôt dans ma tirade.

- Le jour où vous aurez votre langue dans votre poche, le soleil sera mort, ironisa-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Touché. Et si elle n'est pas ma poche, j'espère qu'elle sera quelque part sur votre corps ! »

Betty se trouva à éclater de rire sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle mit précipitamment sa main devant sa bouche, mais rien n'y fit. Elle continua à rire si fort que ses côtes commencèrent à lui faire mal. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer : quand elle retrouva son état normal, des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle retira les lunettes rondes qu'elle portait pour lire et essuya ses paupières du dos de la main avant de remettre ses lunettes sur le nez et de lancer à l'alchimiste :

« - Vous faites tout pour que la situation tourne toujours à votre avantage ? Ou pour me déstabiliser, n'est-ce pas ?

- Très bonne analyse. Maintenant, souffla-t-il en regardant sa montre, il est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu. Bonne nuit Lieutenant . »

Il éteint la lumière sur ses mots et lui tourna le dos pour se coucher. Beth se leva pour étendre le paravent du mieux qu'elle pouvait et resta encore à lire quelques minutes avant d'aller elle-même se coucher. Alors qu'elle allait éteindre la lumière de son côté, elle vit que Kimblee la regardait depuis son lit. Il eut à nouveau ce sourire immature, celui qui hurlait « Sale gosse ! » et fit deux cercles avec ses pouces et index, qu'il plaça devant ses yeux. La jeune femme l'entendit chuchoter :

« Jolies lunettes . »

Elle laissa échapper un dernier rire et plongea la tente dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Elle laissa échapper un soupir et ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit le soleil déjà levé percer à travers le tissu kaki. Puis, elle laissa échapper un hoquet quand elle se rendit compte que Kimblee était assis à même le sol à côté de son lit, sa tête à hauteur de la sienne. Enfin, elle laissa échapper un nouveau rire quand elle vit qu'il portait ses lunettes tout en lisant « Gatsby le Magnifique » à voix basse :

« - 'Did I tell you about the books ? They're real. They're …' Bonjour Lieutenant Blood. '- You told us.. We shook hands with him gravely and went back outdoors.'

- Bonjour mon Commandant, salua-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. Que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir d'aussi près de si bon matin ?

- Je vous regardais dormir, avoua-t-il sans se démonter. 'There was dancing now on the canvas in the garden : old men pushing young girls …'. Vous êtes très calme quand vous dormez.

- Vous aviez peur que je ronfle ?

- Plutôt que vous cauchemardiez et vous mettiez à grommeler ou crier dans votre sommeil, fit Kimblee. 'By midnight the hilarity had increased '. Je me souvenais bien de l'homme saoul dans la bibliothèque. Et des deux filles en jaune. Bon ! Formula-t-il en se redressant et posant « Gatsby » sur le sol. Je reviens avec un seau d'eau, la cloche de réveil va bientôt sonner.

- Commandant ! L'appela-t-elle alors qu'il sortait. Mes lunettes .

- Oh. » laissa-t-il échapper en les lui remettant avant de repartir.

Comme l'avait dit une de ses amies de lycée à propos d'un ami commun, « Il est bizarre ce p'tit Monsieur ! » : Betty n'aurait pas pu mieux dire. Du jour au lendemain, il passait du sociopathe le plus acharné à un espèce de charmant allumé. Quoique, elle préférait de loin la deuxième personnalité à la première. Mais , en fait, le danger qu'exhalait Kimblee sur le terrain était plus intense et grisant que les piques immatures qu'il pouvait dire quand il régressait.

De toute façon, pensait-elle , d'ici moins d'une heure, il serait à nouveau la machine de guerre souriante sous le sang que tout le monde connaissait. Beth l'entendit rentrer, puis le vit poser un seau devant son paravent avant qu'il n'aille de son côté. Elle distingua des clapotis d'eau et alla prendre sa propre bassine : elle allait y plonger son éponge quand elle arrêta son geste. Elle mit sa main dans l'eau pour en ressortir un emballage mauve irisé. Du chocolat Cadbury.

_Sale gosse._

* * *

« Je suis rassurée. »

Kimblee se retourna, les yeux écarquillés. Derrière lui se trouvait Betty , droite comme un I, les mains sur les hanches, nullement dérangée par les Ishbals agonisant alentour ou les cendres qui se déposaient sur ses cheveux blonds-roux.

« - De ? Osa-t-il.

- Je commençais à m'inquiéter à propos de votre santé mentale. Je pensais que vous étiez devenu gentil. »

Le reste de l'unité se rapprocha d'eux en courant, un rictus horrifié sur le visage. Seuls deux membres du groupe initial étaient encore là, le reste était composé de nouveaux venus , des étudiants en dernière année d'école militaire. A ce qu'on pouvait lire sur leurs traits, les plus beaux cours magistraux et les discours les plus enflammés ne les avaient pas préparés au massacre qu'ils devaient perpétrer chaque jour, lors de leur prétendu « stage ». Betty fit un geste de la main, les invitant à la suivre alors qu'elle partait en avant pour couvrir Kimblee.

Un coup de feu partit , puis deux , puis une rafale de balles partit dans leur direction. La jeune femme eut juste le temps de se jeter à terre et commença à répliquer, cachée du mieux qu'elle pouvait. La raison du plus fort ( et du plus malin) l'emportant en temps de guerre sur les bons sentiments, elle rampa jusqu'à une habitation et en défonça la porte. Vide. Ah non. Il y avait trois corps sur le sol : des Ishbals, qui s'étaient apparemment suicidés juste avant que le peloton Kimblee n'arrive. La Lieutenant Blood s'approcha d'une fenêtre, fermée par des volets en bois et posa son canon dans une ouverture entre les deux battants : elle tira sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ne plus entendre un seul son.

Satisfaite, elle remit les pieds dehors … pour voir le reste de l'unité se faire descendre sous ses yeux par un tireur embusqué. Un bruit de tir et un gargouillement écœurant lui indiqua qu'un sniper Amestris avait du descendre l'Ishbal responsable de ce carnage.

Betty laissa échapper un soupir et claqua les mains contre ses hanches. C'était frustrant de voir des gens aussi jeunes et possiblement talentueux se faire tuer comme ça. Tandis qu'elle regardait les corps, un extrait de film lui revint à l'esprit et elle se mit à rire, toute couverte de sang et saletés qu'elle était.

« - Get the plates and knives,Walters. - Yes, Sir. How many plates? - Six. Baaaarg ! - … Better get five ! - Tablecloth, Sir ? - Yes, get the tablecloth ! - Waaargh ! - Nono, I'll get the tablecloth !

- Je ne suis peut-être qu'un idiot sans culture mais je ne vois pas ce à quoi vous faites référence , Lieutenant Blood, affirma Kimblee en s'approchant.

- Les Monty Python. « Le sens de la vie », sketch, « La guerre », expliqua-t-elle.

- Très à propos. Et que fait-on maintenant ? Posa-t-il en se plantant à côté d'elle au milieu des corps ennemis et alliés.

- On doit lancer un signal radio pour qu'on vienne nous épauler, normalement.

- Normalement.

- Normalement.

- Devrions-nous agir normalement ou continuer comme d'habitude ?

- On pourrait faire croire que la radio a été cassée lors d'un tir ennemi, au pire, proposa Beth.

- Merveilleux. »

* * *

Le soleil tapait bien plus fort qu'à son arrivée, et les températures augmentaient aussi sec. Fille de la ville et peu habituée à la chaleur sèche du désert, Betty faisait de son mieux pour ne pas tituber alors qu'ils s'occupaient de terminer la « sécurisation » d'un quartier Ishbal. Au bout d'une énième explosion cependant, sa tête lui tourna brusquement. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait, non à cause des secousses sur le sol ou le bruit éclatant qui résultait de l'Alchimie, mais par faiblesse.

_Merde, mais tiens le coup toi ! _Fulmina-t-elle intérieurement, pestant son propre corps. _C'est pas le moment de flancher ! J'en ai assez de toi ! Tu es faible ! Tu me fatigues ! Tu ne me suis pas ! Tiens le coup, bordel, tiens le coup ! Ou je te ferai payer le centuple des douleurs que m'infliges en me laissant tomber sur le terrain, une fois rentrée ! Saloperie de corps de merde ! _

Tout occupée à se maudire, elle ne vit que tardivement que Kimblee s'approchait d'elle tout en sortant quelque chose de sa poche. Une fois qu'il fut face à elle, il lui mit ce « quelque chose » dans la bouche avant même qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de répliquer.

Un bonbon au citron.

« - Vous avez bu depuis l'embuscade ?

- Non.

- Vous allez faire un malaise, et une insolation. Asseyez-vous. »

Elle se mit en tailleur à même le sol et croqua dans la gourmandise tout en cherchant sa gourde, qu'elle portait à la ceinture. Elle grimaça en avalant l'eau à présent tiède et profita de l'ombre de la ruelle où ils étaient. Kimblee s'installa aux côtés de Beth , les yeux en direction du ciel. Il promena ses doigts sur sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur ses genoux. La jeune soldate tourna le visage dans sa direction, soudain très lasse. Il avait du sang sur les épaules et la tempe droite, ce qui semblait bien moins le gêner que le fait d'avoir de la poussière sur sa veste. Sans dire un mot, elle se rapprocha de lui et mordit le haut de son bras et promena ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou, embrassant chaque centimètre de peau avant d'y planter les dents. A genoux devant lui, elle laissa son bras droit contre son propre corps et mit sa main gauche sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Alors que le sang constellait ses dents et sa langue, elle le sentit frissonner et leva légèrement les yeux pour le voir sourire. D'un geste bref du pouce, elle teignit sa propre bouche de rouge, comme à son habitude. Kimblee lui saisit brusquement le menton d'une main et murmura :

« - _Blood._ Vous faites du cannibalisme ?

- Peut-être bien.

- Si je pouvais vous dévorer, je le ferais aussi … » ricana-t-il doucement en caressant ses cheveux.

Beth joua avec une des courtes manches du débardeur de l'alchimiste, elle aussi constellée de rouge sombre. Elle plongea son visage dans la mince courbe entre le cou et l'épaule de Kimblee et continua à prendre sa peau entre ses dents sans les enfoncer, se contentant de les titiller du bout de la langue de temps à autre, avant de les embrasser doucement. Elle remonta lentement jusqu'à son visage et éloigna le sien de celui de son vis-à-vis, qui restait impassible. Il se mordit la lèvre et posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme :

« - Ce serait bas de me copier, insinua-t-il à voix basse.

- Ne me sous-estimez pas. »

La couche de sang sur sa tempe était encore humide, molle et tiède: Beth l'essuya de toute sa paume et frotta ce qu'elle avait recueilli sur sa bouche, ses joues et son menton. Avec ses yeux perdus dans la vague et pourtant si brillants, cette peinture de guerre la faisait ressembler à un clown fantomatique et sanguinaire. Elle prit le visage de Kimblee a deux mains et fit ses lèvres rencontrer les siennes avec violence. S'il était surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître et se contenta de passer ses mains sous le haut noir de la jeune femme et de caresser les os saillants de sa colonne vertébrale et ses côtes.

Elle ne le lâcha pas pour autant et insista même dans la pression de sa bouche contre la sienne, jusqu'à devoir se séparer pour pouvoir reprendre sa respiration. Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les deux sphères bleues de Kimblee, qui ne cillait pas et se contentait d'effleurer la peau de son dos. Elle sourit face à cette douceur très étonnante de sa part : pour tout dire, encore plus surprenante que sa transformation en enfant de huit ans. Betty l'enserra et posa sa main contre la nuque de Kimblee avant d'approcher sa bouche de l'oreille de l'Alchimiste et l'embrasser doucement.

« Je suis fatiguée. » l'entendit-il dire d'une voix qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle que de Betty Blood en pleine partie. Le soleil commençait à peine sa descente à l'horizon, mais aucun bruit ne résonnait plus dans cette zone d'Ishbal. Leur travail pour la journée était donc terminé.

« Rentrons. »

* * *

Après s'être hydratée et reposée à l'ombre, dans le calme, Beth se sentait beaucoup mieux quand elle alla se coucher. Elle tourna le dos à Kimblee pour continuer de lire « Gatsby le Magnifique », l'alchimiste lui-même en train de lire un roman. Elle ne savait pas si c'était son avis propre ou si l'opinion du son voisin de tente l'avait influencée, mais elle commençait à penser que la trame de la nouvelle était tout de même très étrange, et dans un style qui ne cassait pas trois pattes à un canard. Néanmoins, elle se plongea si profondément dans sa lecture qu'elle faillit ne pas noter qu'elle n'était plus seule dans son lit. Loin de se laisser démonter par la nouvelle présence et chaleur, elle ne leva pas les yeux de « Gatsby » quand elle postula :

« - Je pensais que vous n'aimiez pas cette œuvre de Fitzgerald.

- Qui dit que je suis venu jusque dans votre lit pour les beaux yeux de Gatsby-le-pas-si-Magnifique ?

- Je vous préviens, je ne compte pas arrêter ma lecture avant le chapitre 4, le prévint-elle sans faire mine de bouger.

- Chapitre qui est à la page ..? S'enquit-il, le visage dans ses cheveux.

- Soixante-sept.

- Et vous êtes à la page ?

- Quarante-neuf.

- Bien. »

Betty avait tendance à dormir très bas dans n'importe quel lit qu'elle occupait : ainsi était-elle allongée sur tout le matelas, sa tête ne touchant qu'à peine l'oreiller. Kimblee se plaça un peu plus haut et lut en même temps qu'elle, ce qui la surprit. Le style de l'auteur était simple et fluide et étant naturellement quelqu'un qui lisait rapidement, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de rencontrer quelqu'un qui avait le même rythme de lecture qu'elle. Le chapitre 3 se terminait alors que la première fête du narrateur chez son voisin Gatsby touchait à sa fin. Beth posa le livre à même le sol et ne bougea pas, se demandant soudain si Kimblee allait quitter son lit ou pas, et s'il allait tenter quelque chose ou non. Les réponses qu'elle obtint dans les cinq secondes suivantes furent : Non et oui.

L'alchimiste posa sa main sur la nuque de la jeune femme, marquée de traits rouges à cause de la sangle du fusil qu'elle devait porter quotidiennement, plus irritée par la laine de la veste de son uniforme. Il appuya toute sa main droite entre ses deux omoplates et commença à masser doucement, ce qui crispa Betty qui laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Sans mot dire, elle se tourna dans sa direction, son corps recroquevillé contre le côté gauche de l'alchimiste qui la plaqua contre lui, sans brusquerie.

Elle ne sentait aucune animosité et aucun désir de jouer, cette fois. Elle enleva ses lunettes, ferma les yeux et grinça des dents alors que ses deux mains caressaient ses lombaires et appuyaient dessus, avant de monter petit à petit. Alors qu'il massait ses omoplates et épaules, elle laissa échapper un cri qu'elle étouffa dans son oreiller. Il s'en aperçut et s'enquit :

« -Je suis si mauvais que ça ?

- Pas du tout.

- Vous avez toujours mal de cette manière ? Continua-t-il sans stopper ses gestes.

- Oui.

- Je me disais, les femmes que j'ai pu masser avant vous ne criaient pas comme ça.

- Peut-être que ces femmes n'avaient et n'ont toujours à porter plusieurs kilos de matériel des heures durant , persifla-t-elle.

- Très juste. Mais , murmura-t-il en embrassant son cou, vous avez la peau très douce. »

Il ponctua cette remarque d'une caresse le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme, ce qui fit frissonner et sourire celle-ci. Lui-même sourit et continua à la masser, moins fort que précédemment cependant. Kimblee sentit son corps se détendre, et devenir plus chaud. La respiration de Betty se fit plus douce et lente : il baissa les yeux pour la regarder. Elle s'était endormie.

Un éclair de regret lui transperça le cœur : il aurait aimé continuer, voir jusque où elle l'aurait laissé aller. Il aurait aimer enlever le débardeur vert foncé, assorti à ses yeux, qu'elle portait pour dormir, pour sentir son corps mince mais musclé contre le sien, plus sec. Pouvoir caresser sa peau sans aucun entrave sous les doigts. Détacher les cheveux qu'elle portait en sorte de chignon, pour jouer avec du bout des doigts. Sentir le rythme de son cœur accélérer sous ses baisers et ses caresses. Voir si elle le laisserait faire. Voir jusque où elle aurait pu le laisser faire.

Mais ça aurait été trop rapide.

C'était sans doute mieux comme ça.

Kimblee n'aimait pas jouer avec des joueurs fatigués, cela les mettait en deçà de leurs capacités normales.

Ainsi, il lui mordit le cou, caressa la cicatrice qu'il lui avait faite à la lèvre, et éteignit la lumière.

* * *

_Bonsoir et bon week-end ! Un chapitre mi-figue, mi-raisin qui ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que je voulais écrire au départ, mais ça viendra ! Pour les précisions :_

_Quand Betty parle d'un certain "Eric" qui fait un pacte avec le diable, c'est une référence à ... "Eric" de Terry Pratchett ( des Annales du Disque-Monde), qui est lui-même une parodie de "Faust". "Gatsby le Magnifique" est cité en anglais car je le lis en anglais et je voulais pas faire une mauvaise traduction. Et je suis de l'avis de Kimblee, et je suis à la moitié du bouquin. Beth fait aussi référence aux Monty Python comme je l'ai dit, vous pouvez le trouver facilement en VOSTFR. Elle a le même réflexe affreux que moi : sortir une référence co-conne lors d'un événement tragique. Ce qui veut pas dire que je suis insensible, c'est juste que mon cerveau doit faire de la censure psychologique._  
_Je suis désolée si ça fait un peu (beaucoup ?) OOC mais je m'imagine très bien Kimblee avoir un comportement parfois immature. Je trouve qu'il a des ressemblances avec Sherlock de Sherlock BBC, et Sherlock fait aussi parfois très gamin dans ses actions et réflexions , ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être très intelligent et pouvoir se dissocier pas mal de ce qui l'entoure._

_Bisous, merci de vos reviews/favorites, ça me fait toujours plaisir !_

_Musique : "Closer" de Tegan and Sara._


	9. Chapitre 9

**_Chapitre 9_**

* * *

_"Ligote tes sentiments d'une formule, _

_Emprisonne ta douleur d'une ceinture,_

_ Le loup qui ne montre jamais son sang,_

_ Par l'autre loup sera laissé vivant"._

**Otto Manninen**

* * *

« Bonjour Lieutenant Blood »

Betty était prête à se pincer discrètement la cuisse sous les draps quand Kimblee baissa les yeux vers elle et sourit. Il plia son coude gauche : elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait dormi sur son épaule. Sans faire mine de vouloir la taquiner, il continua sa lecture de « Gatsby le Magnifique », la laissant se réveiller doucement.

Du moins en apparence.

« Bonjour mon Commandant, réussit-elle à articuler après s'être finalement pincé la hanche.

- Ce n'était pas la peine de vous faire mal pour me répondre. Non, vous ne rêvez pas, répondit-il.

- Je serais dans un rêve, vous diriez la même chose, je suppose.

- Je serais flatté que vous rêviez de moi. Bien dormi ?

- Étonnamment, oui, souffla-t-elle en repoussant une mèche rousse de son front.

- En quoi est-ce si étonnant ? Se vexa-t-il en posant l'ouvrage sur son ventre.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous resteriez dans mon lit, ni que vous me laisseriez dormir sans vouloir m'asticoter pour jouer » , avoua Beth en toute franchise.

Elle entendit le livre tomber sur le sol avant que Kimblee ne se positionne au-dessus d'elle, appuyé sur ses coudes. Quelques cheveux noirs tombaient sur son son front et se mêlaient à la chevelure claire de Betty qui retint son souffle pendant quelques secondes. Elle ne vit que son sourire alors qu'il la fixait longuement, pour ensuite s'allonger un peu plus fortement sur elle, ses hanches contre les siennes. Il approcha ses mains de son visage et se mit à tortiller quelques mèches et embrassa ses joues, puis son front . Kimblee murmura enfin :

"- Je peux être tendre si besoin est.

- Ce n'est pas dans votre nature. C'est ça qui m'étonne, fit-elle doucement en retour.

- Je suis quelqu'un de très ... Polyvalent. Je pensais que vous le saviez.

- Mais la tendresse n'est pas quelque chose qui est totalement vôtre. Vous vous forcez."

L'alchimiste posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa lentement tout en caressant ses tempes. D'abord surprise, Betty répondit à son baiser tout en l'enlaçant, les yeux fermés. Il ne s'éloigna que lorsqu'elle faillit manquer d'air, pour recommencer de plus belle. Sa bouche était chaude et son geste était lent, sensuel, doux. Il se détacha d'elle et soupira :

"- Est-ce que cela vous semble extrêmement forcé, selon vous ?

- Vous pourriez être un merveilleux acteur, insinua la jeune femme.

- Je prends cela ... poursuivit l'alchimiste en effleurant les lèvres de Beth du bout de la langue, comme une invitation à continuer ma performance ..."

Avant même d'avoir pu répliquer, celle-ci se trouva dans ses bras qui l'enserraient si fort qu'elle crut l'espace d'une nano-seconde qu'il allait lui éclater la cage thoracique. Après avoir poussé un gémissement de douleur, la pression relâcha alors qu'il gobait sa lèvre inférieure et la picorait et y plantait de minuscules et rapides baisers.

"- Trouvez-vous toujours que je me force horriblement ?

- Vous n'êtes pas si horrible, Monsieur.

- Je suis capable de douceur s'il le faut. Ce n'est plus difficile que d'être violent, psychopathe, sans pitié. Cest aussi une part de moi, peut-être bien enfouie, mais présente, chuchota-t-il en titillant son lobe d'oreille et en le mordillant sans brusquerie. Pour que le jeu continue, il faut savoir diversifier ses tactiques ...

- Tout est un jeu pour vous ? s'enquit Betty dans un souffle.

- Absolument tout. La guerre. Les études. Les interactions sociales. La séduction. Le sexe. La mort. La vie elle-même. Les choses les plus triviales de notre quotidien sont des champs de bataille, des plateaux de jeu où tout le monde prend part, même sans le savoir ..." expliqua Kimblee en détachant les cheveux de la jeune femme, qui n'étaient retenus que par une queue de cheval lâche.

Il les prit dans son poing droit et les huma à plein poumons avant de reposer sa paume sur la hanche du Lieutenant. Celle-ci saisit brusquement le col de son haut blanc et prit ensuite le visage du jeune homme à pleines mains avant de l'embrasser avec force. Sans même sembler surpris, il répondit à son baiser avec ferveur en l'étreignant à nouveau avant de s'éloigner.

"- Comment avez-vous su que tout était un jeu alors ? demanda Beth à mi-voix.

- J'ai toujours vu le monde de cette manière. Je sais reconnaître les joueurs inconscient et les véritables joueurs. Et vous faites partie de cette seconde catégorie, confessa Kimblee. Je voulais et je veux toujours me confronter à des joueurs de mon niveau. Vous êtes la première que j'ai trouvée, conclut-il dans un soupir en enlevant le premier petit bouton de son fin haut qui en comptait trois.

- Comment avez-vous su que ...

- Vous étiez comme moi ? dit-il pour elle en embrassant ses clavicules à présent découvertes. Votre regard.

- Ce ne sont pas mes yeux que vous regardez là, pourtant."

Il rit et remonta jusqu'à son front qu'il embrassa, puis ce fut au tour de son nez et de ses lèvres. L'alchimiste dit quelque chose qu'elle ne put entendre, puisque la cloche de réveil sonna en même temps. Soudain alarmée, la jeune soldate se redressa en même temps que le jeune homme qui s'empressa d'aller chercher de l'eau.

* * *

La journée se déroula comme toutes les autres avant. Se sentir habituée voire lasse de jours aussi violents, couverts de sang et d'agonie, devrait remplir Betty d'horreur, mais il n'en était rien. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne ressentait plus les choses directement, comme un fantôme. Alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, son regard tomba sur la silhouette de Kimblee, nonchalamment assis sur le rebord d'un toit, sifflotant tranquillement.

_" Vous étiez comme moi ?"_

La voix de l'alchimiste résonnait dans son crâne.

Beth ne se sentait pas comme lui. Il semblait bien plus fort qu'elle, sur tous les fronts. Son corps ne fléchissait pas, pas plus que son appétit pour la destruction ou son sourire. Il était immuable, indestructible, fluide et hors de contrôle. A contrejour, il se tourna dans sa direction pour lui adresser un sourire reptilien. C'était donc ça. Il était sensuel, doucereux, dangereux, beau et au sang aussi froid que le serpent. Aussi sauvage et calme, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe à l'attaque.

Quand elle rentra au camp, elle ne mangea pas, incapable de déterminer si son ventre la tiraillait d'excitation, de peur ou tout banalement de faim. Ce fut en se promenant tranquillement vers le quartier féminin qu'elle croisa Ryûko Beifong qui la stoppa et l'invita à la suivre dans sa tente. Toutes deux prirent place sur deux chaises branlantes et se dévisagèrent sans mot dire. La Commandant arborait un oeil au beurre noir assez impressionnant mais cet hématome ne retirait rien à l'expression d'extrême fierté que son visage avait en permanence. L'Alchimiste de Sable finit par tirer un dossier parmi une petite pile qui trônait sur son bureau et le tendit à Betty Blood qui le parcourut rapidement, les yeux écarquillés.

"- Je vous ai dit de faire attention à vous. Et je vous ai dit qu'il était dangereux. Avez-vous seulement écouté?

- Oui , Madame.

- Ryûko, corrigea sèchement son interlocutrice qui regardait la cicatrice que la demoiselle arborait à la bouche. Si c'est bien le cas, alors vous êtes soit totalement prise au piège, ou totalement kamikaze, si je puis employer un terme propre à mon pays. Pour ce que je peux voir en vous, je pense pour la seconde solution. Et l'issue est la même : c'est du suicide.

- Quoi donc ? lâcha Beth, légèrement deboussolée et anxieuse.

- Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote. Kimblee et vous. Qu'il s'approche de vous, qu'il joue avec vous, c'est malsain mais pas étonnant, mais que vous sautiez à pieds joints dans ... tout cela, grommela-t-elle en esquissant un grand geste du bras, ne vous conduira à rien de bon.

- J'en suis consciente Ryûko."

Les yeux noir d'encre et légèrement bridés de la plus haute gradée se plissèrent et son visage se crispa brièvement en une expression douloureuse, à mi-chemin entre l'exaspération et le chagrin. Elle fixa le sol et continua d'une voix rauque :

"- Je suppose que plus rien ne peut vous faire revenir en arrière, Betty ?

- Je crois qu'il est trop tard maintenant.

- Pas "Maintenant". Il était "trop tard" à la seconde où vous l'avez regardé. Ce n'est pas ... hésita le Commandant Beifong. Uniquement votre faute. Je ne pense pas que vous auriez pu vous dégager de lui sans risquer votre peau. Mais ... Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas.

- Quoi donc ? l'encouragea la jeune rousse.

- Qu'avez vous de si spécial ?"

Cette question vexa profondément la Lieutenant en premier lieu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne réalise que la même question lui avait traversé l'esprit pendant des jours et des jours. Après tout, elle n'était pas particulièrement belle, voire pas du tout selon elle-même, elle faisait bien son travail sans être exceptionnelle et avait eu de très bons résultat à l'académie sans se démarquer particulièrement de ses camarades de promotion. Mais alors pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas comme les autres ?

" Je ne sais pas ."

Et surtout, pourquoi Kimblee était-il le seul avec qui elle se sentait égale ?

* * *

"Bonsoir."

Il se tenait devant elle, les bras grands ouverts et un sourire immense aux lèvres. Il s'approcha d'elle en trois longues enjambées et plia le bras gauche tout en mettant son index droit sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de se taire. L'alchimiste sifflota de longues notes avant d'accélérer le rythme et de plonger sa main dans sa manche et d'en ressortir un bouquet.

Violet irisé.

De Cabdury.

Le jeune homme le lui tendit, les yeux brillants et une fossette sur la joue gauche. Elle prit les six fleurs de fortune et fit qu'elles avaient été assemblées et liées les unes aux autres par un bête fil de fer entortillé sur lui même, mais aussi tordu de façon à former des feuilles stylisées. Beth se sentit rougir comme une gamine. Enfin, ça s'adaptait bien au sourire de gosse impertinent de l'homme en face d'elle. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, elle éclata de rire. Quand elle réussit à se calmer, elle déchira l'emballage d'une des gourmandises et la coupa en deux pour en offrir une partie à son supérieur qui l'accepta.

C'était un étrange spectacle de voir ses deux personnes qui sentaient encore le désespoir et la mort manger du chocolat au lait, les larmes aux yeux et le sourire aux lèvres. En le voyant croquer dans la friandise, son hilarité reprit sans raison et elle finit la sienne en manquant de s'étrangler, ce qui fit rire Kimblee à son tour. Sans réfléchir elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa en souriant toujours, incapable de se calmer. Il se baissa soudain pour lui saisir les jambes et les placer autour de sa taille, la serrant contre lui afin qu'elle ne chute pas et en l'embrassant à son tour. Il réussit à passer encore une fois une main dans ses cheveux légèrement ondulés et la décoiffa, geste qu'elle recopia pour le plaisir puéril de le mimer et de le voir aussi débraillé qu'elle. Le jeune homme la transporta jusqu'à son lit et l'y déposa avant de s'allonger sur elle, beaucoup plus calme que Betty. Elle commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, ainsi ferma-t-elle les yeux et posa sa paume contre son ventre, inspirant lentement.

Quand elle leva les paupières pour voir l'alchimiste penché sur elle, ses longs cheveux noirs éparpillés sur ses épaules.

" Vous étiez comment étant enfant ?"

Sa question était spontanée et franche. Kimblee semblait encore enfant à cet instant, mais en même temps... Il était si adulte, comme s'il avait mille ans et savait tout des moindres rouages de l'univers, tout en ayant cette impertinence et cette curiosité propre aux enfants qui découvrent le monde pour la première fois.

" - Pourquoi vous voulez le savoir ? demanda-t-il en retour en se mettant en tailleur.

- Je suis curieuse. Vous ne perdez rien à me le dire.

- Je n'étais pas très différent d'aujourd'hui. J'avais juste les cheveux plus courts.

- Allez ... bouda Betty.

- Non, posa-t-il fermement avec malgré tout un sourire en coin.

- En un seul mot. Un seul."

L'alchimiste baissa le regard et haussa les sourcils avant de répéter :

"Seul."

Il sembla attristé un bref instant avant de se repositionner au-dessus de Beth et de lui offrir un énième sourire taquin. Cette dernière caressa quelques mèches sombres entre ses index et ses majeurs et postula :

"- Maintenant, vous êtes juste un sale gosse.

- J'essaie pourtant d'être gentil, s'offusqua faussement Kimblee.

- Oui, mais ça ne vous empêche pas d'être un très vilain garçon à vos heures, sourit-elle.

- Je suis un vilain garçon ?

- Oh, oui. Je pense même que le Père Noël n'est jamais passé chez vous !

- Mais si ! Chaque année, du moins jusqu'à ce que je sois assez grand pour comprendre qu'un homme âgé avec un embonpoint certain ne pouvait pas passer par le cheminée du salon sans se casser au moins quatre vertèbres, répondit l'Ecarlate. Et vous ? Vous étiez comment ? En un mot.

- Normale, dit Betty.

- Je ne vous crois pas , la taquina-t-il avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes tout sauf "normale".

- ... Je ne sais pas comment le prendre, avoua la jeune femme après une hésitation.

- C'est un compliment. Les gens normaux ne savent pas penser en dehors des cases établies par la société, et ils sont si fades ..." murmura le jeune homme avant de saisir à nouveau sa bouche et de s'en délecter.

Un gémissement de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de Betty alors que le baiser se faisait plus puissant et que les mains de Kimblee glissaient sous le haut de la jeune femme pour caresser sa peau. Kimblee descendit pour embrasser son cou et le mordiller avec appétit et douceur. Quand il se redressa, la demoiselle avait les yeux quasi clos, les joues rosies et un minuscule sourire sur le visage. Il se contenta de lui embrasser le front et de caresser encore une fois la cicatrice qu'il lui avait faite avant de lui enlever ses chaussures et sa veste puis de poser la couverture sur son corps et de s'installer près d'elle.

* * *

" Mademoiselle Blood, je vais finir par me vexer ."

Après avoir crapahuté toute la journée sous un soleil étincelant, avec une radio sur le dos et une trousse de secours sur la hanche, Betty s'attendait à un repos plus que mérité lors de sa troisième soirée avec Kimblee. Celui-ci la repoussa doucement, mais ce reproche l'avait totalement réveillée.

"- Pourquoi vous vexer ? demanda-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

- Vous vous endormez très vite. Trop vite à mon goût. Je n'ai pas autant de temps que l'espérais pour ...

- Jouer avec moi ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Monsieur, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, essayez donc de marcher douze heures avec une douzaine de kilos de matériel sur vous sans pause de plus de dix minutes et sans aucun repos pour le corps, rétorqua Beth.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes trop faible pour votre travail ? lâcha l'alchimiste d'une voix acide.

- C'est facile de critiquer quand on a qu'à taper dans ses mains pour tuer des dizaines de personnes.

- J'ai tout autant souffert que vous pour arriver où je suis aujourd'hui.

- Avouez tout de même que deux tatouages dans les paumes ne pèsent pas bien lourd.

- Serait-ce une façon de me dire que j'ai choisi une voie facile, Mademoiselle Blood ?"

La menace glacée qui transperçait dans la voix de Kimblee fit frissonner Betty qui se tut. Pour toute réponse, elle se redressa et alla chercher son sac à dos avec ses rations pour le lendemain, ses fusées de détresse, ses munitions et bien d'autres choses , ainsi que son arme, la radio et sa trousse de secours. Elle se tourna d'un air impérieux vers le jeune homme, soudain bien réveillée.

"Debout ." le somma-t-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

A sa grande surprise, il obéit sans rechigner. Elle lui fit porter et attacha chaque élément de son propre équipement quotidien. Une fois qu'elle en eut fini, elle recula d'un pas et sourit en voyant qu'il la dardait d'un regard noir de colère. Profitant de son bref instant de pouvoir, elle pointa l'entrée de la tente du doigt et ordonna :

"- Faites trois tours du camp en courant à présent. Et ne respirez pas trop fort, vous allez réveiller quelqu'un. Et ne trichez pas .

- Je ne comptais pas m'abaisser à ce genre de petites ruses." grommela-t-il en réponse avant de partir.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur pour vérifier qu'il courait bien (ce qui était le cas) et alluma une cigarette avant d'aller chercher un tabouret et de s'installer tranquillement sous le clair de lune.

Quand Kimblee passa la première fois, il avait le dos bien droit et le sourire aux lèvres.

Quand Kimblee passa la deuxième fois, il était arqué avec un rictus crispé sur le visage.

Quand Kimblee passa la troisième fois, il était plié en deux avec le souffle court.

Face au sourire sarcastique de Betty qui écrasait sa clope, il répondit avec difficulté :

" D'accord. J'admets ... Que je vous ai ... sous-estimée."

Sur ce , il rentra et balança tout ce qui avait sur le dos à même le sol,la jeune femme sur les talons. Il resta le dos tourné, blessé dans son orgueil. Il bougea les épaules, mouvant ses muscles en mouvements quasi-hypnotiques : Beth remarqua alors qu'il avait légèrement transpiré. Dans le silence assez pesant qui commençait à s'installer, sa voix fut claire comme de l'eau de roche :

" C'est dommage que vous ayez eu si chaud avec ce petit exercice.

- Pourquoi donc ? attaqua-t-il en faisant volte-face.

- Vous allez devoir retirer votre haut pour pouvoir dormir avec moi, je le crains. Voire même vous rincer." expliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire entendu.

Il sortit presque immédiatement et revint tout aussi rapidement avec le seau rempli à un quart d'eau fraîche, qu'il se vida sur la tête sans hésitation. La Lieutenant Blood laissa échapper un cri de stupéfaction quand il jeta le récipient au sol, trempé de la tête au pieds, des gouttes perlant aux bout de ses cheveux. Il esquissa un sourire et s'exclama :

" C'est encore plus dommage. Il semblerait que je doive enlever tous ces vêtements pour les mettre à sécher jusque demain ."

Elle le détailla de bas en haut, de haut en bas, en diagonale gauche, droite , d'un côté , de l'autre, un oeil ouvert l'autre fermé, les yeux plissés puis grands ouverts avant de déclarer :

"- Je vous accueille dans mon lit à cette seule condition. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir dans des draps mouillés.

- Vous êtes une grande âme, ironisa-t-il.

- Ma bonté me perdra, Monsieur.

- Vous pouvez vous retourner ?

- Vous êtes pudique ?

- Je préfère garder la surprise" répondit Kimblee.

Elle alla s'installer dans son lit, dos au paravent et l'entendit enlever ses vêtements un par un, ce qui la fit rougir comme une adolescente. Quand il revint, il serra son corps glacé contre celui de Betty, d'une chaleur réconfortante.

"- Vous êtes mort de froid, constata-t-elle calmement.

- Vous pourriez me réchauffer en un rien de temps, susurra-t-il en lui mordant l'épaule.

- Pas cette fois.

- Je ne compte pas me vider des seaux d'eau sur la tête tous les jours, Mademoiselle Blood.

- Je suis fatiguée.

- Juste un peu, demanda-t-il en l'enserrant un peu plus fort.

- Non.

- Ce n'est pas juste.

- La vie n'est jamais juste. Dites vous que ce soir, dans le jeu, j'ai pris un peu d'avance. Mais moi, je pense juste que je suis enfin à votre hauteur dans la partie, rétorqua la jeune femme en fermant les yeux.

- Oh non. Vous n'avez pas pris "un peu d'avance". Vous avez carrément un tour d'avance."

Il écarta les cheveux de la soldate pour embrasser sa nuque et ses omoplates et conclut :

"J'ai intérêt à courir très vite."

* * *

" La vue est belle , n'est-ce pas, Bethsabée ?"

Le soleil était à peine levé et le ciel se teintait de bleu pâle et de rose vif alors que Kimblee et le Lieutenant Blood fixaient l'horizon. Celle ci se mordit la lèvre et souffla:

"- Oui.

- Vous n'aimez pas votre prénom, Bethsabée ?

- C'est vieillot et improbable.

- Je trouve ça très joli, moi, Bethsabée.

- Quand on s'appelle 'Solf', on est habitué aux prénoms improbables, sourit-elle.

- Et encore, vous ne savez pas mon deuxième prénom. J'ai au moins ce joker pour moi.

- Assez discuté. Allons manger." dit la jeune femme en voyant ses amies au loin.

* * *

" La destruction n'est-elle pas un spectacle magnifique Bethsabée ?" s'exclama-t-il en tendant les bras.

Il avait réussi à l'avoir pour lui seul cet après-midi après avoir traumatisé le reste de leur groupe la veille, aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement. Personne ne voulait vraiment savoir. L'alchimiste se tourna vers elle, des tonnes de ruines en arrière-plan de sa mince et pâle silhouette.

"- Oui.

- A croire que je suis fait pour ça.

- Détruire des villes ? Pour sûr, c'est logique quand on a pour deuxième prénom Jéricho."

La bouche du jeune homme s'ouvrit en un "O" parfait avant qu'il ne se rapproche d'elle et ne sourit.

"- Comment avez-vous eu mon dossier, Bethsabée ?

- Je suis pleine de ressources, Jéricho, lança Betty en retour.

- Vous avez du avoir de l'aide ... Mais de qui ?

- Je ne le dirai pas. Vous êtes musicien ? s'enquit-elle brusquement.

- Le piano. Pourquoi ? s'étonna l'alchimiste.

- Vous auriez fait de la trompette, ça aurait été drôle.

- Sauf que, dans la Bible, Dieu est du côté de ceux qui prennent Jéricho. Selon les Ishbals, Dieu est avec eux. Il ne semble pas leur être d'une très grande aide, constata-t-il en contemplant son oeuvre avec fierté. Jéricho, Sodome, Gomorrhe ... Ishbal n'est qu'une ville à détruire parmi d'autres, que Dieu soit avec nous ou non. Vous n'avez rien à dire ? s'enquit-il face à son silence.

- La théologie ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, avoua Beth.

- La destruction, si, en revanche. Vous venez ?" l'invita-t-il en tendant la main.

Quand elle se redressa de l'éboulis où elle s'était assise, Solf Jéricho Kimblee lui prit sa radio et la porta. Elle ricana en le voyant tituber pendant quelques pas et murmura :

" - Vous devenez Simon de Cyrène ?

- Je croyais que la théologie ne vous intéressait pas.

- La théologie, pas trop. En revanche, vous m'intriguez énormément, Jéricho.

- Vous aussi, Bethsabée. Et j'adore ça."

* * *

_Bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, où Betty a pour une fois un peu le dessus sur Kimblee. Pour son prénom, je trouve juste ce prénom super joli et ce passage de la Bible m'avait marquée et il me semblait adapté à Ishbal._

_Merci de vos reviews encore !_

_Musique : " Black city parade" de Indochine ( la chanson pas l'album. Enfin si, j'ai écouté tout l'album mais surtout cette chanson)._


	10. Chapitre 10

**_Chapitre 10_**

* * *

_"Quel sanglant présent_  
_ De ta part bel amant_  
_ Une rivière de diamants_  
_ En forme de balles rouge sang"_

_"**Ame armée", Ina-Ich**_

* * *

**Avec des spoilers de _"Lolita"_ de Nabokov !**

* * *

" Que lisez-vous Mademoiselle Blood ?"

Beth sourit en sentant l'alchimiste se pencher au-dessus de son épaule pour finalement nicher son visage dans son cou. Il posa son propre livre sur le lit avant de saisir l'ouvrage de la jeune femme et d'en détailler la couverture. Il y était représentée une femme entièrement nue, le torse à peine recouvert d'une pelisse noir de jais, le regard arrogant et la bouche extrêmement maquillée. La Lieutenant put sentir les joues de son supérieur chauffer ostensiblement avant d'entendre son rire résonner tout contre son oreille. Il y murmura :

"- Et bien, ce n'est pas le genre de lecture que l'on attend de la part d'une jeune fille bien élevée.

- J'ai mes vices.

- Je vois ça. Et j'adore ça, conclut Kimblee en détachant chaque syllabe. Vous m'en lisez un morceau ?"

Docile, Betty obtempéra et dit ceci :

"- '- [...] _Je suis bonne,quand on me traite sincèrement et raisonnablement,mais si on se livre trop à moi, je deviens arrogante._

_- Soyez-le donc,soyez arrogante,soyez despote, criai-je complètement exalté;seulement soyez à moi,soyez mienne à jamais !'_

_Je me jetai à ses pieds et étreignis ses genoux ._

_'Cela finira mal,mon ami', dit-elle sévèrement_ ..."

- Vous feriez une excellente Wanda."

Prise de court, Beth arrêta totalement sa lecture et se retourna pour faire totalement face à Kimblee. Il était allongé si près d'elle que leurs nez se touchèrent quand elle répliqua avec un sourire candide :

"- Alors, vous dites que ce n'est pas une lecture de jeune fille bien élevée, mais vous connaissez l'histoire et ses personnages ?

- J'ai ... survolé 'La Vénus à la fourrure' ... répondit-il avec une moue.

- Est-ce une façon de dire que vous n'en avez lu que la moitié, comme pour ce pauvre Francis Scott Fitzgerald ?

- Oh non. Je l'ai lu en entier ! se défendit-il en levant l'index.

- Vous l'avez survolé ou vous l'avez lu alors ? sourit Betty.

- Oh. Je l'avoue, je l'ai dévoré de bout en bout, avoua le jeune homme avec un sourire carnassier avant de l'embrasser goûlument. Je sais, ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'un adolescent devrait lire, mais...

- Vous êtes vraiment un vilain garçon." postula la jeune femme.

Le reste de sa tirade s'étouffa quelque part dans sa gorge quand Kimblee saisit son crâne à deux mains pour caresser sa chevelure et mordre ses lèvres avant d'aller jusqu'à son oreille et l'embrasser vivement. Beth sentit un immense frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il lui glissait :

" Est-ce vraiment pervers si j'aime quand vous me dites ça?"

Elle rit puis se redressa pour l'embrasser lentement en retour et lui dire :

"- Cela ne me déplaît pas.

- Vilaine fille, la gronda-t-il faussement avant de l'embrasser encore une fois. Mais oui, j'ai bien lu ce livre il y a plusieurs années. J'avais ... quinze ? Seize ans? Seize, oui.

- Précoce .

- Je l'ai toujours été. Du point de vue purement intellectuel, insista Kimblee en sentant que Betty allait sortir une pirouette. J'ai sauté deux classes et par conséquent, à seize ans, ma classe était composée de jeune gens de dix-huit ans de moyenne d'âge. Rien de très étonnant à ce que j'ai eu la main sur ce livre.

- Vous avez apprécié ? s'enquit-elle en cherchant son paquet de cigarettes à côté du lit avant d'en sortir une.

- Énormément. Bien sûr, comme pour "Lolita" de Nabokov, les professeurs et les adultes en général ont fait passer " La Vénus ..." comme purement érotique voire pornographique mais pour avoir lu ces deux ouvrages, je pense que ... Cigarette, s'il vous plaît, Mademoiselle Blood." plaida Kimblee en se penchant au dessus d'elle.

Elle lui mit elle-même la Seven Aces entre ses deux lèvres entrouvertes et l'alluma d'un geste expert, avant d'en faire de même pour la sienne. A présent quasiment allongé de tout son long sur Beth, l'alchimiste arqua le dos tout en tirant sur l'objet cylindrique .

"- Avez-vous lu "Lolita" ? demanda-t-il.

- Jusqu'à la moitié.

- Oh. Chacun sa faiblesse. Pourquoi avoir décroché aussi tôt ?

- Je riais trop, avoua-t-elle avec un grand sourire tout en exhalant un nuage de fumée odorante. J'adore la scène où Charlotte meurt renversée par une voiture.

- Je comprends alors ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Je suis rassuré. Peu de gens trouvent que 'Lolita' a un côté très drôle, dans l'ironie et l'humour noir. Tout comme peu de gens voient tout le côté ... "joueur" de livre de Sacher-Masoch. Certes, il y est question de sexe, mais surtout de passion, de rôle et de domination. Je pense ... murmura-t-il en soufflant à son tour, que ce livre a été absolument fédérateur dans ma façon de penser.

- Vous n'étiez pas joueur avant cela ?

- Si, mais seulement, je n'avais pas encore rencontré quelque oeuvre que ce soit qui puisse être représentative de ma vision et également de me la montrer aussi clairement à moi-même. J'ai alors, suite à ces deux lectures, mieux compris ce que je pensais depuis toujours, expliqua Kimblee en tirant sur sa cigarette et guettant la réaction de Betty du coin de l'œil.

- En quoi suis-je Wanda ? Vous avez une mince ressemblance avec Humbert Humbert dans l'intelligence, mais je ne vois pas encore en quoi vous ressembleriez à Séverine, exposa Beth en dissipant la fumée qui se tortillait en eux d'un geste de la main.

- Vous êtes rousse, intelligente, sûre de vous et vous avez une force en vous qui ne faiblit pas, ainsi qu'une stratégie de jeu et une palette d'autres tactiques en stock.J'en suis sûr, répliqua l'alchimiste avec un sourire.

- Autant de compliments d'un coup ?

- Ce sont des faits, voyons , diminua-t-il en expirant une nouvelle fois la fumée de sa cigarette, lentement. Ce qui est un compliment, en revanche, c'est de vous trouver un air de Wanda. Vous êtes la première femme qui a suffisamment de caractère et de prestance pour pouvoir concurrencer un tel mythe féminin à mes yeux.

- Vous êtes tombé amoureux d'une héroïne de roman ? le titilla Beth, un brin incrédule.

- De son schéma. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux, je pense. C'est assez triste, ça a l'air bien. Mais ça a l'air trop facile et niais à mon goût. Je ne pense que je pourrais tomber amoureux comme ça , expliqua Kimblee en claquant des doigts pour illustrer son geste.

- Comme je vous comprends, ponctua la jeune femme en finissant sa cigarette.

- Vous n'avez jamais aimé qui que ce soit ? sourcilla-t-il en l'imitant. Je suis certain que les hommes que vous avez côtoyé n'attendez que ça. Vous en avez tous fait des Séverine ! conclut-il avec un grand sourire avant de se lever prendre un verre d'eau.

- J'ai côtoyé bien moins de maris que leurs épouses, et je préfère les blondes menues aux bruns virils aux torses velus. Mon lit en témoigne .", glissa Betty l'air de rien.

Elle se redressa en entendant un bruit mouillé, pour voir Kimblee se retourner, de l'eau plein de menton, en train de lutter pour ne pas s'étouffer avec le liquide qu'il avait apparemment avalé de travers. Il s'essuya prestement le visage d'un revers de main et resta quelques secondes à la fixer, tentant de déterminer si elle plaisantait. Quand il s'aperçut que non, il reposa son verre et commença à déambuler de long en large dans la tente, visiblement fébrile.

"- Ça expliquerait tout !

- 'Tout' ?

- Et bien le fait que vous aimiez les femmes expliquerait que nous ne soyons pas particulièrement plus avancés dans le jeu, depuis une semaine que nous dormons ensemble ! s'écria-t-il en la pointant du doigt. Je suis malchanceux.

- Cessez de vous poser en victime. Je n'aime pas que les femmes, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

- Je ne vous plais pas ? demanda Kimblee tout de go en se plantant devant elle. Je commence à me poser des questions.

- Vous vous pensez à ce point si irrésistible et extraordinaire que la seule raison que j'aurais de vous résister serait que je n'aime pas les hommes ? ironisa Beth. Moi qui pensais que, vu votre admiration pour Wanda, vous seriez heureux d'avoir une compagne de jeu à votre hauteur.

- Point pris, accorda le jeune alchimiste en levant les mains. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est assez exotique comme idée .

- Ravie de savoir que mes préférences sexuelles vous excitent, répondit-elle d'une voix acide. C'est vrai que je n'ai vécu que pour ça.

- Mademoiselle Blood, je n'aime pas votre cynisme, prévint-il.

- Monsieur Kimblee, je n'aime pas votre manière de vous poser en victime et de saisir mes expériences passées pour appliquer un jugement à mon sujet.

- Très bien , soupira-t-il lourdement. Dites-moi juste ... Vous voulez bien de moi ?"

Beth leva le regard depuis le rebord du lit où elle s'était assise. Dans la semi-pénombre de la tente , Kimblee fixait le sol, plongé dans ses pensées. Il semblait soudain très seul. Après tout, comme lui avait dit Bei Fong, Betty était la première personne qu'il considérait comme lui, et d'après ce qu'il avait pu lui confesser au compte-gouttes, cela lui plaisait.

Mais est-ce qu'il lui plaisait ?

Il était vraiment très beau. Il n'était certes pas très grand, et se tenait bien loin des standards de virilité qu'on avait coutume de voir, surtout à l'armée. Il avait une voix qui captait son attention à chaque fois, et ses yeux brillaient à présent comme ceux d'un chat. Elle aimait l'entendre parler, car il ne disait jamais rien de stupide. Même quand il était brusque ou insultant, il la laissait répliquer , ce que peu d'hommes avec son ego l'aurait fait. Mais surtout, il était intelligent. La qualité que Betty mettait au-dessus de tout.

Beth sentit qu'il la fixait, désireux d'entendre enfin sa réponse.

" Je ne vous veux pas."

Kimblee se tourna vers elle, la tête penchée sur le côté, les sourcils froncés. Au moment même où il voulut répondre, la jeune femme reprit une cigarette qu'elle alluma, puis sortit deux objets bien particuliers de son sac et nes les utilise, dos à l'alchimiste. Quand elle se planta devant lui, elle avait sa Seven Aces aux lèvres, la bouche peinte de rouge vif , et une fourrure en vison sur les épaules. A travers le nuage de fumée qu'elle recracha, le jeune homme vit cette tache rouge articuler avec un sourire :

"Je vous désire."

* * *

" Mademoiselle Blood, quelle belle surprise !"

Betty pila brutalement quand elle remarqua le Général Raven au centre d'une petite assemblée essentiellement masculine, alors qu'elle revenait de la douche. Kimblee était sa gauche et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Ses cheveux encore humides, elle rejeta une mèche de son front et s'approcha doucement mais la tête haute. Montgomery Raven fit un bref salut de la tête et s'éloigna après l'avoir invitée à le suivre.

La façon dont il la regardait la mettait mal à l'aise, mais elle fit fi de cette sensation de malaise et le suivit jusqu'à la limite du camp, qui offrait un magnifique panorama sur l'horreur. Il se frotta les mains et se réjouit :

" - Il semblerait que nos alchimistes soient diaboliquement efficaces !

- C'est vrai mon Général, répondit la jeune femme d'un ton froid.

- Je pense que vous êtes bien placée pour savoir ce à quel points ceux-ci sont appliqués dans leur travail n'est-ce pas ?"

Le cerveau de Beth s'arrêta, de même que son souffle et son sang dans ses veines. Avec le ton impassible du Général, il était impossible de savoir si il parlait du fait qu'elle ait travaillé avec Mustang avant Kimblee, ou si cette question était en rapport avec quelque discussion qu'il aurait eu avec l'Écarlate. Elle préféra répondre laconiquement afin d'être sûre de ne pas se tromper :

" - Oui, mon Général.

- Quelle préférence avez vous ? s'enquit-il.

- Pardon ?

- Quel alchimiste préférez-vous ?" persista Raven, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Ce qu'elle pouvait haïr cet air narquois qu'il arborait dès qu'il parlait aux femmes ! Dès sa première année, il n'avait eu de cesse de la complimenter ... Sur son physique. Aucun mot pour ses notes, mais toujours un "petit compliment" pour "la petite flamme de la promotion". Betty pouvait presque sentir la perversion de cette homme s'infiltrer dans chaque pore de sa peau.

" Ryûko Bei Fong" s'entendit-elle répondre.

Son supérieur mit les mains derrière le dos, le regard noir.

"- C'est un choix surprenant, sachant que vous ne l'avez jamais accompagnée sur le terrain.

- Pour avoir discuté avec elles plusieurs fois, et par le fait qu'elle soit toujours vivante et sans blessure grave, je crois pouvoir penser qu'elle est très bien, mon Général.

- Ne serait-ce pas par pseudo-solidarité féminine ? insinua-t-il.

- La solidarité n'a pas sa place ici.

- Je crois pourtant deviner que si Mustang et Kimblee sont toujours en un morceau, c'est grâce à vous. Et , connaissant bien ce dernier, je sais bien que ce ne doit pas être un job facile. Je ne vous pensais pas capable d'autant de zèle, sachant que vous rechigniez toujours à aller me voir dans mon bureau quand je vous convoquais.

- Je fais mon travail, mon Général, réussit à articuler Betty après avoir réprimé un haut-le-cœur en se rappelant des œillades appuyées de l'homme en face d'elle quand elle et ses camarades féminines passaient à proximité.

- J'apprécie cela, mais certainement moins que l'Écarlate. Je dois vous laisser, Mademoiselle Blood. Je dîne avec vous, officiers, ce soir, puis je repars à Central demain matin.

- Au revoir mon Général."

* * *

" Mademoiselle Blood."

La Lieutenant ouvrit les yeux et se mordit la lèvre en se tournant vers Kimblee. Raven accaparait la conversation depuis le début du repas, et il n'avait eu de cesse de l'apostropher à coups de "Mademoiselle Blood !". Elle sentit la main du jeune homme se poser discrètement sur son genou en même temps que les yeux gris clair du Général étaient rivés sur elle. Son esprit s'embrouilla et elle imagina l'espace d'une seconde que c'était la poigne de fer de Montgomery Raven qui était sur elle.

Un hoquet s'échappa de ses lèvres et tout le monde la fixa. La main de l'Écarlate quitta immédiatement sa jambe et la voix grave et pernicieuse de leur supérieur s'éleva encore une fois:

" - Kimblee, esclavagiste ! Vous épuisez déjà Mademoiselle Blood en vous l'accaparant tout la journée sur le front et vous voulez me la voler de la conversation!

- Navré mon Général, répondit-il avec une politesse guindée, mais j'ai cru voir qu'elle était un peu pâle. Je ne renie pas ma responsabilité dans sa fatigue, mais comme nous devons tous continuer à bien faire notre travail, je pense qu'elle a besoin d'aller se reposer.

- Il est bien trop tôt pour déjà quitter notre compagnie ! s'exclama Raven en tapant joyeusement du poing sur la table. Vous me ravissez la compagnie de la charmante Mademoiselle Blood sans remords ?

- J'en suis désolé, mon Général, fit Kimblee sans s'émouvoir plus que ça. Mais je préfère l'accompagner, je reviendrai plus tard.

- C'est vrai qu'avec un gabarit de moineau comme le sien, je m'étonne qu'elle tienne debout et puisse faire presque aussi bien qu'un homme ! s'esclaffa-t-il. N'est-ce pas Mademoiselle Blood ?"

La main sur le front, Beth articula quelque chose d'incompréhensible alors qu'elle était à côté du Général, Kimblee à son côté. La fatigue embourbait ses pensées et faisait trembler ses genoux. Cependant, elle était furieuse d'entendre parler d'elle à la troisième personne, comme si elle était absente, comme si elle était un objet.

" - Plaît-il, Mademoiselle Blood ? insista l'homme assis à côté d'elle avec un sourire de requin.

- C'est **LIEUTENANT** Blood, mon Général ." articula-t-elle d'une voix glacée.

Quand ces mots franchirent ses lèvres, un frisson général parcourut la proche assemblée. Elle osa à grand-peine croiser le regard de Raven et ce qu'elle y lut lui fit plus peur qu'une horde d'Ishbal blessés, terrifiés et hargneux. C'était le mépris le plus complet, le dégoût le plus abject couplé à de la froideur assassine et à une colère sans limites. L'intérieur de son corps sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même et refroidir tel une plante qui sent le vent glacé de l'hiver approcher. Dans toute cette atmosphère de solitude, une voix cassa la glace, et le silence :

" Elle est très fière de son grade. Vous connaissez les femmes ! Toujours à parader dès qu'elles ont un titre militaire ! Bonne soirée, et excusez-la de ma part ."

Cette réplique de Kimblee sembla toucher le Commandant Armstrong, dont le visage se ferma et s'assombrit brusquement. Après avoir fixé Kimblee et le visage rivé au sol de Betty , Raven laissa échapper un rire tonitruant avant de les excuser.

* * *

" - Mademoiselle Blood ... débuta Kimblee après l'avoir assise sur le lit.

- Assez , le coupa-t-elle, le visage entre ses mains. J'en ai plus qu'assez d'entendre ce "Mademoiselle Blood".

- Quoiqu'il en soit, bien que j'admire votre geste, c'était stupide. Prenez sur vous la prochaine fois, lui ordonna-t-il.

- Encore prendre sur moi, vous voulez dire.

- Vous faites votre victime à votre tour ? persifla-t-il en enlevant sa veste.

- Vous dites ça car vous n'avez jamais été une femme dans un monde masculin."

Il s'arrêta un instant avant de refaire sa queue de cheval, mine de rien. Il finit par s'approcher d'elle et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de lui soupirer :

" Restez sage maintenant. Je reviendrai un peu plus tard."

* * *

Quand Kimblee revint, il bouillonait d'une furie intérieure. Ah, qu'il détestait Raven, lui aussi ! Ce petit air suffisant, lui qui n'avait pu escalader les échelons militaires que grâce aux contacts de son père ! La façon qu'il avait de trouver l'alchimie comme quelque chose d'uniquement pratique, et non comme une forme d'art ! Cette arrogance ...

Certes, Solf savait qu'il était lui-même bien trop sûr de lui-même pour rester modeste, mais il ne se trouvait pas aussi pédant que Raven. Il grommela une bordée d'injures et entra dans la tente d'un pas décidé. Sa colère baissa quand il s'approcha du lit pour voir Betty endormie, ses cheveux roux légèrement ondulés répandus sur l'oreiller, recroquevillée sur la gauche.

Quand il s'allongea derrière elle, il mêla ses jambes aux siennes et lui embrassa le cou. Il détacha doucement "La Vénus aux Fourrures" de ses mains et se tourna pour éteindre la lumière. Quand la tente fut plongée dans l'obscurité, il posa son front contre sa nuque et commença à voix basse :

"Bonne nuit Madem..."

Il l'entendit soupirer, et se corrigea de lui-même :

" Bethsabée."

* * *

_Je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude ! Il ne fait que 3600 mots contre entre 4500 et 5000 d'habitude! Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait aussi peu._

_Pour les lectures , "La Vénus à la fourrure "est donc un livre Sacher-Masoch qu'on m'a prêté ! J'avais demandé au vendeur d'une librairie, il m'a regardée bizarre quand il a été le chercher au rayon "Érotique". "Lolita" de Nabokov est un de mes livres préférés mais je l'ai jamais lu en entier parce que comme Betty, je ris trop. Mais je vous jure que le lirai en entier ! Le deuxième est assez connu, et le premier, vous pouvez facilement trouver un résumé, je l'ai pas encore fini._

_Kimblee et Betty sont beaucoup plus directs dans ce chapitre. J'espère ne choquer personne, je passerai peut-être cette fic dans un autre rating plus tard, mais là, c'est encore soft. Je dois avouer, j'avais vraiment envie d'un dialogue comme ça ... Et j'aime pas Raven._

_Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, je l'espère ! Merci de vos reviews, ça me fait très très plaisir._

_Les 10 étapes du postage à la review :_

_1) Voilà c'est posté ... 2) Mes abonnées ont du recevoir la notif ... 3) ... Pas de review ? 4) Toujours pas ... 5) TOUTE FACON JE FAIS DE LA MERDE ELLES ONT BIEN RAISON DE RIEN DIRE ! 6) [...] PIS JE FINIRAI SDF A WAZEMMES COMME JE SUIS NULLE ! 7) Et même que j'mourrai d'une pneumo... MERDE UNE REVIEW ! 8) ... Jaipeurjaipeur ... J'suis sûre que c'est pour m'insulter ! 9) ... Mais ... c'est super gentil ça ! C'est trop gentil, merciiii ! ( et je larmoie) 10) YAY J'AI EU UNE SUPER REVIEW ! ( et je fais péter du disco à fond chez moi)_

_Encore merci , et bisous !_

_Musique : "Ame armée" de Ina-Ich._


	11. Chapitre 11

**_Chapitre 11_**

* * *

_"Il y a des gens qui donnent un conseil comme on donne un coup de poing. On en saigne un peu, et on riposte en ne le suivant pas."_

**Jules Renard**

* * *

« Quelle belle surprise ! »

Betty tressaillit en reconnaissant la voix et la silhouette de Raven, à la table des officiers, Kimblee à côté de lui, au centre de celle-ci. Bei Fong lui adressa un regard compatissant tandis que la Lieutenant prenait deux clémentines et un thé au citron avant de prendre sa place habituelle, à côté de l'Alchimiste de Sable, à quelques sièges de son supérieur et du Général.

« - Vous sentez-vous mieux, Lieutenant Blood ? Sourit-il en la dévisageant comme un rumsteck.

- Oui mon Général, dit Beth sans enthousiasme en enlevant la peau d'un des agrumes.

- J'en suis ravi, surtout que je serai près de vous aujourd'hui !

- … Pardon Monsieur, mais j'ai cru comprendre hier que vous repartiez ce matin, réussit-elle à répondre après avoir failli s'étrangler avec un quartier de clémentine.

- Je suis venu en train depuis Central mais ces chiens d'Ishbals ont fait une expédition nocturne qui a fait sauter les rails sur un bon kilomètre. On va m'envoyer un chauffeur depuis East City, je ne l'attends pas avant l'après-midi. De plus … continua Raven, … Blood, venez près de moi, je vous entends à peine » , ordonna-t-il en tirant la chaise à sa gauche.

La tente de self étant à moitié vide et les conversations matinales n'étant pas le fort de la plupart des effectifs, son mensonge se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage. Betty posa le reste de son premier fruit et contourna la table pour aller sur le siège qu'on lui imposait. Quand elle passa derrière Kimblee, elle vit comme un tic nerveux apparaître brièvement sur la joue de celui-ci qui plongea illico le nez dans sa tasse de café noir, restant silencieux. A peine avait-elle posé ses fesses que Raven appuyait sa main sur sa cuisse en un geste à la fois paternaliste et grivois. Comme elle n'osait lever les yeux de son propre plateau, elle ne put que deviner l'immense sourire qui dévoilait toutes les dents de son voisin alors que celui-ci lui apprenait d'un ton doucereux :

« - De plus, vous changez d'horaires pour cette semaine. Que de nouvelles pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quel changement d'horaire ? S'étonna Beth.

- Nous allons être de nuit. Le Commandant Bei Fong, expliqua Kimblee en désignant la Xinoise d'un geste de la tête, vient de finir son service, et nous sommes les suivants. Nous commençons à vingt et une heures pour finir à sept heures trente.

- Et vous êtes donc libre jusque ce soir, ponctua Raven.

- Quelle chance, ironisa Ryûko dans sa barbe, ignorée des deux hommes.

- C'est pour cela que vous et quelques autres de votre promotion allez me montrer ce que vous savez faire ce matin. Je vais aller voir où en sont les préparatifs. Au revoir, Blood. Au revoir, Commandant Bei Fong. Kimblee, salua-t-il.

- Je vous quitte aussi, grommela l'Alchimiste de Sable. Mon corps hurle à mort pour un peu de repos. »

C'est ainsi que Beth et Solf restèrent tous les deux sans dire un moi, l'une occupée à décortiquer ses clémentines, l'autre à touiller son café du bout de la cuillère, avec un siège vide entre eux deux. Quand ils se décidèrent à parler, ce fut en même temps :

« - Lieutenant Blood..

- Mon Commandant …

- Oh. Vous d'abord, je vous prie. Je pense que vous devez avoir quelques questions, supposa Kimblee.

- Quand avez-vous su que nous étions de service de nuit ? S'enquit Betty.

- Ce matin.

- Depuis quand connaissez-vous le Général Raven ?

- Depuis que j'ai passé l'examen d'alchimiste d'État.

- Vous semblez proches, remarqua-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

- Je le tolère mieux que d'autres haut gradés, répondit son supérieur en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de café. Autre chose ?

- Que lui avez-vous dit hier ? »

Kimblee se tourna vers elle, main sous le menton, la bouche tordue en une moue boudeuse. Il finit par esquisse un mince sourire et répliqua :

« - Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à le savoir ?

- Simple curiosité. »

La cloche qui annonçait le départ de la plupart des unités retentit violemment. Au milieu de la cohue, Betty et Solf réussirent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'arrière du campement, où une douzaine de jeunes recrues étaient au garde-à-vous. Devant elles, Raven, les mains dans le dos, un sourire ravi aux lèvres qui s'élargit quand il nota la rousse approcher avec son supérieur sur les talons. Celui-ci put voir ses cheveux se hérisser et lui murmura, la bouche contre sa nuque :

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut . »

Beth chercha du regard Winthe et Clémence, qu'elle avait à peine croisées depuis son « emménagement » avec Kimblee, sans succès. Une imposant colonne de flammes qui apparut dans le ciel confirma ce qu'elle pensait : elles étaient bel et bien sur le terrain avec Mustang. Elle se positionna au bout de la ligne et attendit les ordres.

« Bonjour à tous ! Les salua Raven, un porte-voix en mains. Comme je ne suis que de passage et que j'avais l'œil sur vous lors de vos études (Betty sentit ses yeux se poser sur elle), je suis venu voir comment cela se passait pour vous ! Je suis fier de vous ! Mais j'aimerais voir si vous êtes aussi appliqués que dans mon souvenir ! »

Il baissa son porte-voix et se tourna vers un autre gardé, avant de crier :

« Cinquante pompes ! »

Le sol était constitué de pierres plates, mais le sable et l'irrégularité de leur matière griffait les mains alors que tous se jetaient à terre et commençaient l'exercice. Betty débuta sans effort, mais elle finit par grincer des dents sous l'effort et la chaleur cuisante du soleil sur sa veste. Quelle idiote de l'avoir gardée ! Un rapide coup d'œil après avoir fini parmi les premières la rassura : d'autres camarades avaient fait la même erreur. Quand tous eurent fini, la voix de Raven résonna à nouveau :

« Cent pompes ! »

Avec un lourd soupir, elle déboutonna rapidement son vêtement avant de le jeter un peu plus loin, dévoilant ses épaules et son cou avec un débardeur gris foncé.

* * *

« Je dois avouer que tu as bon goût Kimblee . »

Ce dernier haussa légèrement les sourcils, tranquillement adossé sur le mur du bâtiment d'État-major à Ishbal, devant lequel se déroulait « le petit exercice » de Raven.

« - Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu vois pas très bien de quoi je parle, poursuivit le Général en se plaçant à côté de lui. Ou plutôt de** qui**.

- Je pense être homme à rarement faire des erreurs.

- Je suis presque jaloux de toi. Elle n'a jamais répondu à mes petites taquineries, regretta Raven en sortant une cigarette (NDA : Fumer, c'est pas bien) et en lui en proposant une.

- _Sans doute parce que vous la fixez comme un gosse pervers regarderait une sucette_ , pensa Solf pendant qu'on le lui allumait. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que je le pensais.

- Pourquoi elle parmi toutes ?

- Elle est audacieuse et délicieusement sarcastique. Je n'aurais pas aimé qu'elle me tombe facilement dans les bras. Et de toute façon, je doute que ce soit son genre.

- Est-ce une façon de dire que tu n'as pas réussi à coucher avec, Kimblee ? » lui demanda Raven de but en blanc, un sourire carnassier au coin des lèvres.

Il s'éloigna légèrement pour reprendre le porte-voix et commander cette fois de tous prendre un fusil et de tirer sur les cibles qui venaient d'être installés, plusieurs dizaines de mètres sur leur gauche. Les cartouches étaient en réalité remplies de peinture et chacun devait passer trois fois, tirant sur les zones mortelles des silhouettes humaines en carton-pâte.

Montgomery revint auprès de l'alchimiste qui le dardait d'un regard noir. Il s'esclaffa :

« - Je prends cet air haineux pour un 'Oui' ! Toi qui me disais hier qu'elle était à toi, je pensais … s'étrangla-t-il, riant trop pour finir sa phrase.

- Ai-je donc besoin de coucher avec elle pour la considérer comme mienne en priorité ?

- Tu sais ton problème Kimblee ? Le confronta Raven. Tu n'as aucun problème pour tuer et t'en réjouir, mais tu traînes trop quand il s'agit de t'amuser avec des gens que tu dois laisser vivants. Voyons… Je suis sûre qu'elle n'attend que ça. Ton problème, c'est que tu ne sais pas prendre les devants.

- J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'elle va faire, c'est tout, murmura le jeune alchimiste en tirant sur sa cigarette.

- Donc, tu attends ?

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de brusquer les choses. Ce ne serait pas dans mon intérêt.

- Bordel, Kimblee … soupira Raven d'un ton douloureux en l'empoignant pour l'emmener plus près du terrain. Regarde-moi ça ! »

Beth, la dernière à passer, positionnait son arme et visait en prenant son temps. D'un geste si rapide que personne n'était certain de l'avoir vue faire, un point de peinture rouge coulant se traça en plein sur la tête de la silhouette. Elle poussa un bref soupir et coinça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille avant de refaire la queue. Les deux hommes la virent les fixer brièvement avant de reporter son attention sur ses camarades.

Le Général pesta à voix basse, lâchant sa prise sur le bras de Kimblee, qui avait le visage fermé :

« - Elle n'a aucune hésitation à tuer, elle va jusqu'au bout de ses objectifs comme tu aimes tant, et elle a en plus une chevelure digne des peintres de la Renaissance avec un cul à en faire bander le Pape, et toi … Tu attends ?

- Je ne l'ai pas « choisie » entre toutes pour son « cul » comme vous dites , souffla l'alchimiste en jetant son mégot à terre.

- Pourquoi alors ? Son intelligence peut-être ? Ironisa son interlocuteur.

- Exactement . »

La sincérité dans la voix calme de Kimblee percuta Raven de plein fouet. Il grommela :

« - Tu es vraiment fêlé, tu le sais ?

- J'assume totalement.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas envie d'elle … sourit-il lentement.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, répondit l'alchimiste d'un ton docte.

- Mais regarde-la tirer … Elle sait tirer son coup …

- Raven … grogna Kimblee comme un loup.

- Tu aimerais qu'elle te tienne en main comme elle tient son arme, non ? Persista le Général.

- Raven ..!

- Qu'elle te crosse … le fusil aussi ? Sourit-il ( NDA : Sachez que « crosser »en québécois veut dire « masturber », d'où le double-sens plein de poésie !)

- Assez ! Le fustigea l'alchimiste à voix basse.

- Je constate. Je constate que tu dors avec cette rouquine depuis une semaine, dans le même lit, sans avoir osé la prendre parce que tu bandes plus à discuter avec elle qu'à la baiser. »

Le jeune homme le dévisagea, le moindre trait de son visage reflétant la colère brute. Avec un rictus triomphant, Raven se détourna pour regarder le dernier passage de chacun, et de déclarer l'exercice terminé. Après avoir salué les jeunes recrues, il se pencha vers Kimblee et lui susurra :

« Fais attention à ce que personne ne te passe devant . »

* * *

Betty entra dans la tente qu'elle partageait avec l'Écarlate et jeta son haut à même le sol, le haut uniquement couvert d'un sous-vêtement simpliste. Elle se précipita près du lui pour boire un verre d'eau, puis un autre, puis un autre et encore un autre … Sa soif ne semblait pas s'apaiser.

Une voix la sortit de ses pensées.

« Kimblee est vraiment stupide pour ne pas s'occuper dignement d'une femme comme vous … »

_Raven._

Elle plongea immédiatement la main sous son oreiller pour en sortir un couteau impressionnant et le pointer dans sa direction, les dents serrées :

« -Malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour vous mon Général, je vais vous demander de sortir.

- Compte là-dessus et bois … Au fait, vous l'avez déjà fait, rétorqua-t-il, un grand sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Sortez, Général, lui ordonna-t-elle, à présent debout et bien droite.

- Je ne pense pas, non. »

Elle était acculée. Quand Raven se mit face à elle, à quelques centimètres de son corps, elle se rendit compte ce à quel point il était grand. Elle qui était habituée à la taille moyenne de Kimblee, le contraste entre lui et Montgomery faisait ressembler ce dernier à une armoire à glace. La peur l'envahit d'un seul coup, comme la mer à marée haute. Son corps lui semblait soudain si lourd et froid, vidé de toute énergie. Cependant, elle lança sa main empoignant son arme vers le torse de l'homme en face d'elle. Avec un petit rire méprisant, celui-ci la poussa d'une seule main, la faisant trébucher. Il profita de cet instant pour jeter la lame sur le sol et lui empoigner la chevelure sans douceur. Dans son geste, le couteau égratigna l'avant-bras de la jeune femme.

Beth grimaça en sentant quelques cheveux être arrachés. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et elle allait hurler à l'aide quand Raven glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. La surprise et le dégoût s'entremêlant, elle faillit s'étouffer juste avant qu'il n'empoigne brusquement ses fesses. Il éloigna ses lèvres et grogna :

« Personne ne viendra t'aider, Blood. Que penses-tu faire face à un homme de ma stature ? »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, sa bouche chaude et amère englobant celle de Betty. Le souffle lui manquait, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses chaudes brûlantes, bien qu'elle ne se sente pas pleurer. Elle avait trop peur pour réagir de quelque façon que ce soit.

« - Tu as du mal à respirer … Laisse-moi t'enlever ça, murmura Raven en enlevant les crochets de son soutien-gorge.

- Non ..! Laissa-t-elle échapper d'une voix plus faible que jamais.

- Il n'y a pas de « Non », Blood. »

Il jeta le vêtement sur le lit avant de plaquer sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme et de la scruter d'un air appréciateur, l'œil brillant. Il prit à nouveau ses lèvres en malaxant sa poitrine sans douceur puis lui murmura :

« Kimblee se rend-t-il seulement compte de ce qu'il rate avec toi ..? Tu aimerais que ce soit lui te fasse ça, n'est-ce pas ? Blood … Tu voudrais que ce soit lui à ma place ? C'est bien lui qui t'a fait cette fameuse cicatrice à la lèvre, non ? Ca t'a plu ..? »

Il attendait une réponse, appuyé sur elle, son corps imposant écrasant la carrure frêle de Betty. C'était comme un mur entre elle et le reste du monde. Personne ne viendrait. Personne ne l'aiderait. Personne …

« Général Raven ! Votre voiture est là ! » cria une voix dans une allée adjacente.

Ce dernier s'écarta après avoir craché un « Merde ! ». Il reprit rapidement contenance, un sourire libidineux aux lèvres. Il embrassa une dernière fois Betty, qui n'osait bouger, et lui dit :

« Tu as eu de la chance, Blood. Pas un mot de ceci à quiconque. Personne ne te croirait. »

Alors qu'il sortait, il croisa Kimblee qui revenait d'une discussion avec d'autres membres haut gradés. De mauvaise grâce, il l'approcha :

« - Vous partez déjà, Général ?

- Oui, malheureusement. J'aurais aimé rester encore un peu .

- Que faisiez-vous ici ? S'étonna l'alchimiste, un doute grandissant dans son esprit.

- Disons que je t'ai préparé le terrain, Kimblee ! » s'exclama Raven en le dépassant et le saluant d'un geste de la main.

Solf entra à grands pas dans sa tente pour dépasser le paravent et trouver Betty accroupie sur le sol , genoux repliés sur la poitrine, les yeux fermés, des traces de larmes sur les joues. Il remarqua tout de suite ses vêtements sur le lit et le sol et il dut se retenir pour ne pas rattraper son supérieur et l'exploser de ses propres mains. Quand il s'approcha d'elle, Beth sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, sous le choc. Kimblee s'agenouilla devant elle et avança sa main avant de se raviser. Mieux ne valait pas tenter quoique ce soit. Ses yeux tombèrent son bras, d'où coulait du sang.

L'alchimiste partit chercher un désinfectant et un bandage. Un brin nerveux, il lui prit la main droite et s'occupa de nettoyer la plaie. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais son corps tremblait comme celui d'un animal à peine né. Elle murmura quelque chose mais il ne l'entendit pas.

« -Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Je.. Me hais. Je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de vous, ni de personne. Je devrais savoir me débrouiller seule.

- Vous devriez surtout ne pas avoir à subir ce genre d'agressions. Je suis désolé. » dit-il.

Il rencontra les yeux verts écarquillés de la jeune femme. Il reconsidéra ses paroles, n'y trouvant rien de particulièrement étrange. Il s'enquit :

« -Qu'ai-je donc dit de si extraordinaire ?

- Vous êtes _désolé_ ?

- Oui. Je n'aurais pas du vous laisser seule avec Raven, connaissant le personnage.

- J'aurais du me défendre surtout. C'est ma faute, murmura Beth.

- Vous l'avez fait, sinon, vous n'auriez pas ça, commenta Kimblee en désignant son bandage. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Vous pouvez m'aider à me relever ? »

Il était surpris par la voix si faible de la jeune femme, elle qui ne laissait jamais rien paraître. Il la saisit par les aisselles et la porta sans brusquerie. Une fois debout, elle l'enlaça doucement. Déjà surpris par son propre comportement, Solf resta les bras ballants, incapable de savoir quoi faire. Il finit par poser maladroitement ses mains sur le dos de la jeune femme. Betty souffla avant de postuler calmement :

« - Ça va.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Vous ne voulez pas aller à l'infirmerie si …

- J'ai toujours mon pantalon Monsieur. Il n'est pas allé jusque là, répondit-elle avec un rire creux. Ça va. Il aurait pu faire pire si on ne l'avait pas appelé … »

Elle se détacha de son épaule pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Les siens étaient encore rougis, de même que ses joues et son nez, mais son visage avait retrouvé son expression digne et calme. Sans prévenir, elle l'embrassa doucement, une main tirant sur le catogan de l'alchimiste. Il y répondit avec plaisir, sans la brusquer. Ses mains, toutefois, quittèrent sa taille pour monter jusqu'à ses omoplates. Beth se détacha de lui et eut un second rire, plus sincère cette fois.

« - C'est étrange. Vous avez envie de moi, je suis à moitié nue contre vous en train de vous embrasser et vous ne faites rien.

- Vous aimeriez que je fasse quelque chose ? Demanda l'alchimiste en retour.

- Non, je constate. Vous pourriez. Vous êtes un homme, et mon supérieur de surcroît. Vous avez tous les droits sur les moi. »

Un baiser la fit taire tandis qu'il l'enserrait plus langoureusement. Il se baissa pour lui tendre un haut propre et le lui tendit tandis qu'elle restait droite, toujours torse nu. Il la fixait droit dans les yeux quand il répondit :

« J'ai aussi le droit de ne rien faire quand ce n'est pas le moment alors. »

* * *

La nuit était fraîchement tombée , les couleurs chaudes du crépuscule laissant place à la toile bleue du soir. Kimblee et Blood étaient tous deux assis autour d'un feu de camp, mangeant du pain trop dur pour être de première qualité. Les yeux bleus de l'alchimiste tombèrent sur la jeune femme, qui contemplait les flammes.

« - Vous voulez en parler ?

- De quoi ? Renchérit-elle en retour, tirée de ses pensées.

- De Raven.

- Je préférerais oublier, mais je n'y arriverai pas. C'était trop brusque, et trop violent. Je le vois encore partout dans le camp. Chaque ombre, chaque homme que j'ai croisé aujourd'hui ont sa silhouette et son sourire. J'entends encore sa voix, et je sens encore ses mains. Je n'ai pour seule consolation le fait qu'il ne soit pas allé jusqu'au bout, même si pour moi, c'était déjà trop. »

Son interlocuteur fixa le sol et croisa les bras. Il ne s'était jamais senti concerné de près ou de loin par les agressions dont les femmes étaient souvent victimes, et ne se sentait pas non plus être le meilleur confident dans ces cas-là. Les cheveux roux de Beth étaient flamboyants avec la lumière du foyer et il sentit un pincement à l'estomac.

_Il n'était pas si différent de Raven. Lui aussi la voulait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il était hypocrite de l'écouter alors qu'il était à la même échelle de sadisme que lui._

_Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Elle pouvait partir si elle le voulait. Il ne la forçait à rien. Il ne la forçait pas, hein ?_

« - Vous pensez être comme lui ? Demanda-t-elle, ayant deviné ses pensées et s'approchant de lui.

- Vous lisez dans mon esprit ? Fit Kimblee en retour.

- Non. Et non. Je ne vous lis pas et vous n'êtes pas comme lui. Je suis venue vers vous de mon plein gré. Vous m'avez tendu une très grande perche, c'est tout.

- J'aurais très mal pris que vous ne veniez pas vers moi, confessa-t-il.

- Est-ce que vous me feriez du mal ?

- Pardon ?

- Si un jour, je vous disais 'Je ne veux plus jouer' , ou si vous m'embrassiez et que j'opposerais 'Je n'ai pas envie ', vous me forceriez ? Lui murmura-t-elle.

- Non. Ce n'est pas … Dans mon intérêt, puisque, si je vous oblige, vous m'en voudriez - ce qui est normal- et je ne pourrais plus jouer. Et je le regretterai , répondit l'alchimiste.

- Vous êtes un homme de principes .

- Peu de gens diraient ça de moi, sourit-il en se redressant. Allons-y. »

* * *

La nuit passa plus rapidement que Betty ne l'aurait cru. La pénombre la cachait et la réconfortait, comme un manteau d'ombres bienvaillantes. Les températures étaient plus douces, sans être froides, et son corps supportait mieux le travail.

Au petit matin, alors que l'aube teintait le ciel de rose, Beth se trouva face à trois Ishbals dans un cul-de-sac. Elle saisit son arme et la mit en joue, un œil fermé. Le premier coup partit, dans la poitrine. Le second, dans la tête. Le dernier debout eut besoin de deux balles, dans la poitrine également. Seule devant les corps, elle entendit Kimblee siffler au-dessus d'elle : il s'approcha du bord du toit et l'invita à le suivre.

Ils se trouvèrent tous deux assis à contempler leur travail nocturne qui consistait à des gravats et des cadavres empilés, baignant dans leur sang. Le contraste entre la pâleur tendre des couleurs du lever de soleil et la barbarie devant leurs yeux était éclatant. Betty peignit ses lèvres et sourit sans grande envie.

« Vous savez ce qui m'a attiré chez vous, Bethsabée ? »

Il était tranquillement assis, les mains serrées, occupé à contempler son œuvre d'un air satisfait.

« - Non.

- Votre intelligence, votre présence. La façon dont vous m'avez regardé et dont vous m'avez répondu m'ont irrésistiblement attiré. Je dois l'avouer, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réplique.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prise avec vous ?

- Je pensais que ça passerait. Mais, plus les jours passaient, plus je voyais le gâchis. Nos discussions à table me ravissaient, mais ce n'était pas assez. Je voulais en savoir plus, en avoir toujours plus. »

Il se tut soudain. Beth en profita pour sortir deux cigarettes et les alluma. Kimblee tira longuement sur la sienne et continua, d'une voix beaucoup plus contrite :

« - C'est pour cela que je pensais être comme Raven. Il n'en a jamais assez, et moi non plus.

- Mais vous avez des limites.

- Je me les impose. Et sachez-le, je n'en ai qu'avec vous. Comme vous le voyez, expliqua-t-il en désignant le paysage alentour, je suis … une bête. Civilisée, certes, mais la violence m'appelle inextricablement , je la déchaîne sans remords.

- Cela doit vous frustrer de vous poser des limites avec moi, non ? Vous m'avez pourtant dit haïr la frustration.

- Je vais être atrocement vulgaire. »

Kimblee baissa le regard après l'avoir fixée avec un sourire en coin. Il remit la cigarette à ses lèvres et posa :

« - Vous m'excitez terriblement. A chaque seconde, chaque fois que je vous ai près de moi ou que je pense à vous, on peut dire que j'ai une érection mentale. Tout mon esprit et tout … mon cerveau cherche à savoir qui vous êtes.

- Une femme comme les autres.

- Certainement pas, Bethsabée. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant, pour personne, souffla-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Tout chez vous, m'appelle et m'attire et me donne envie de tout votre être. Surtout.. Votre tête et ce qu'il y a dedans»

Alors qu'il n'était même pas à la moitié, il jeta sa cigarette par dessus bord et glissa jusqu'elle pour saisir son visage d'une main. Betty retira sa propre cigarette de sa bouche et le fixa, la lèvre inférieure mordue. Il l'embrassa , plantant ses propres dents dans la bouche de la demoiselle et la faisant chuter sur le dos. Kimblee l'enlaça puis recula brusquement en la sentant sursauter. Une larme perlait au coin de son œil droit. Il l'essuya du pouce et lui embrassa doucement la joue.

« - Désolée, j'ai … J'ai eu peur.

- C'est normal, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau. Je vous veux, vraiment …

- Vous venez de le dire.

- Je sais. Je ne peux comprendre ce qu'il a dans votre tête, continua l'alchimiste en caressant ses cheveux, mais j'aimerais connaître votre corps aussi. Je le désire aussi.

- Je sens ça, sourit-elle en touchant ses hanches.

- Oh, lâcha-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- J'aime assez. Vous n'êtes pas dans la brutalité comme Raven, mais j'ai besoin de temps. Je ne peux pas tout de suite.

- Je comprends.

- Vous redevenez tendre ? Encore la même tactique ? Le taquina-t-elle.

- Je le serai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, rétorqua-t-il en l'embrassant. Il va falloir faire demi-tour. »

* * *

Alors que le camp se dessinait à l'horizon , Betty s'arrêta net. Surpris, Kimblee la rejoint après avoir fait quelques pas sans elle. La jeune femme était entrée dans un jardin à l'abandon, où un imposant rosier exposait ses fleurs d'un rose éclatant. Elle était accroupie face à un renard des sables, un sourire aux lèvres. L'animal, apparemment pas farouche, était sur le dos, la laissant lui chatouiller le ventre. Il finit par repartir, aussi discret qu'une brise sur le désert. Quand Beth se redressa , l'alchimiste était face à elle, une fleur à la main. Avec attention, il la mit au-dessus de son oreille et murmura :

« 'Va revoir les roses. Tu comprendras que la tienne est unique au monde'. »

* * *

_Bon week-end à toutes ! Encore merci des reviews et favorites. Allez, toutes avec moi , INSULTONS RAVEN ! Sérieusement, je hais tellement ce type, je dois avoir un karma ultra-négatif quand je le vois dans FMA._

_Personne n'a trouvé le second prénom de Solf, mais je m'y attendais. Pour la question sur The Legend of Korra, vous pouviez googler. En voilà une nouvelle ici, la question est ... [roulement de tambour]_

**De quelle œuvre française célèbre provient la dernière phrase du chapitre ? **

**(sachant sur le contexte du dernier paragraphe devrait quand même bien aider)**

_Googlez pas, quand même, c'est un livre que tout le monde a du lire. Et la première a avoir la bonne réponse gagne ... Je sais pas._

_Sinon, aujourd'hui, c'est la Journée des Droits des Femmes et pour "fêter" ça, j'ai regardé "The Invisble War" de Kirby Dick, qui porte sur le viol dans l'armée américaine. Vous pouvez le trouver en entier et en VO (avec sous-titres espagnols) sur Youtube. J'ai pleuré devant, je vous jure ! Pourtant, il m'en faut beaucoup, mais voir ce à quel point l'armée fait taire les "avances" et les agressions sexuelles est odieux. Pour info, sur ce sujet :_

_En 2003, environ 30% des femmes vétérans ont dit avoir été violées. En 2004, une étude sur le choc post-traumatique féminin montre que 71 % de femmes ont dit avoir été agressées sexuellement.. En 1995, une étude montre que 90% de femmes vétérans du Golfe ou guerres précédentes avancent avoir été harassées sexuellement._

_D'après les chiffres de "The Invisible War", en 2010, 19 000 agressions sexuelles ont eu lieu dans l'armée mais seules 13.5% ont été rapportées. Dans la même année , 55% des femmes et 38% des hommes témoignent que leur agresseur leur avait déjà fait des propositions indécentes. Un agresseur sur trois reste dans l'armée. Le traumatisme sexuel militaire reste la première cause de stress post-traumatique chez les femmes. Après avoir quitté l'armée, la plupart sombrent dans l'addiction et ont du mal à retrouver un emploi. Du point de vue médical, le service de santé des vétérans rejette deux tiers des demandes de reconnaissance de traumatisme sexuel militaire( pas sûre de la traduction , le vrai mot est MST : Military Sexual Assault) . Les femmes ne reçoivent que 10 à 30% de compensation en cas de Military Sexual Assault tandis que les hommes obtiennent entre 70 et 100%._

_Et je vais continuer à parler de ça dans la suite de la fic, si c'est tout dit pas cool ? Et aussi du viol sur les populations civiles, comme je l'ai fait dans Sable d'Ishbal ! Si vous voulez vous pencher sur le second sujet, il y a deux films de De Palma là-dessus : "Outrages" et "Redacted", le second étant un remake du premier. "Outrages" se passe pendant le Vietnâm, le second en Irak, et j'ai 'préféré' le deuxième, mais il sont violents !  
_

_Playlist de grrl-power : "Homewrecker" de Marina & The Diamonds , "Roses" de The Indelicates et "Melody Dean" de Amanda Palmer and The Grand Theft Orchestra.  
_


	12. Chapitre 12

**_Chapitre 12_**

* * *

_"La pureté parfaite est possible si vous faites de votre vie un vers de poésie écrit avec une gerbe de sang." _

**Yukio Mishima**

* * *

Elle ne voyait plus rien, mais son estomac le tordait. Sa gorge était serrée au point de lui faire mal et ses poumons pliaient de douleur. Soudain, cette silhouette. Ses yeux. Et ce sourire, qui se dessine quelque part dans les ombres.

Betty ouvrit les yeux, une main sur la bouche. Un sursaut de terreur la prit jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie un tatouage sur la paume de la personne près d'elle. Elle sentit qu'on l'enserrait, mais elle était incapable de chasser l'acidité qu'elle sentait sur son palais.

"- Et bien,il semble que je doive vous apprivoiser à nouveau ... murmura Kimblee d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Vous n'avez pas à tout reprendre depuis le début, soupira Betty en tentant de se calmer.

- Je pensais que vous aviez peur des hommes à présent.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir peur.

- Mmmm ? grommela-t-il en regardant sa montre en argent. Il était presque dix heures trente.

- Si je me mettais à avoir peur pour ça, je ne devrais pas être dans l'armée. Je dois vivre avec mes camarades masculins et survivre face à des ennemis eux aussi masculins. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir peur de tous les hommes que je croise, expliqua Beth en prenant la main de l'alchimiste.

- Vous devriez avoir peur de moi, pourtant.

- En quel honneur ?

- Vous n'avez vraiment pas peur ? s'étonna Kimblee à voix basse. Moi qui pensais que vous bluffiez ...

- Je suis toujours sincère, Monsieur, sourit Betty.

- Vraiment ? Alors, puis-je me permettre une question, à laquelle vous répondrez sincèrement, Bethsabée ?

- Lancez-vous", l'encouragea-t-elle en entremêlant ses doigts aux siens.

L'alchimiste posa son front entre les omoplates de la jeune femme et lui embrassa les vertèbres du bout des lèvres. Elle frissonna, l'image de l'ombre de Raven encore gravée dans son esprit, avant de se détendre petit à petit. Quand il posa sa question, sa voix se confondait presque avec le murmure du vent au-dehors. Il fallut un temps à la Lieutenant pour considérer ce qu'il lui demandait, son cœur suspendu dans sa poitrine, sonnant creux. Elle considéra ensuite ses mains autour de sa taille, dont une dans la sienne, la réponse ne se dessina pas dans son esprit.

" Je ne peux pas vous le dire maintenant ."

Il se détacha presque immédiatement de l'étreinte pour se relever. Inquiète de sentir soudain sa chaleur s'éloigner, Beth se redressa et le regarda alors qu'il se recoiffait. Kimblee vit son regard anxieux et la rassura d'une voix où l'on sentait cependant une once de reproche :

" C'est bon. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de le savoir, de toute façon. A plus tard."

Quand il sortit, il se fit rentrer dedans par quelqu'un. Sa frustration se coupla à la colère, et il dut se retenir de ne pas hurler quand il reconnut qui lui avait foncé dessus.

" - Urie Machinchose. Vous ne devriez pas être en train de préparer le terrain à cette heure ?

- Je travaille de nuit, comme vous, répondit le jeune homme en frottant son nez endolori. Et je m'appelle Kindness.

- Poétique. Et niais ( NDA : "Kindness" signifie "Gentillesse" en anglais) , rétorqua l'alchimiste d'un ton sec. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

- Je venais voir Bethsabée.

- Vous comptiez entrer dans ma tente comme dans un moulin ?

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, je comptais vous éviter à tout prix , ironisa Urie, le poing serré.

- Raté. Elle se repose, et je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille vous voir.

- Vous vous prenez pour sa conscience maintenant ? Vous devriez vous faire surnommer Jiminy Cricket.

- Attention , Soldat Kindness , persifla Kimblee, ou je vous mets de corvée de cuisine d'un mouvement du petit doigt.

- C'est sûr que ça risque de m'impressionner, osa Urie, qui dépassait Solf d'une bonne tête. Écoutez, mon Commandant. Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer alors laissez-moi la voir. Vous vous l'accaparez sans scrupule, et moi et ses amies le regrettons. Et vous mettre sur le dos trois soldats capables d'exploser la tête d'un Ishbal à cent mètres est déconseillé.

- Tout aussi déconseillé que de se mettre sur le dos un Alchimiste d'Etat. Je pensais avoir été clair lors de notre petite entrevue sur le terrain. Vous n'avez donc pas retenu la leçon ?

- Que je meure de vos mains ou de celles d'un Ishbal, peu m'importe. J'avoue avoir manqué de me pisser dessus sur le coup, mais ce que je déteste plus que tout au monde, ce sont les personnes de votre genre.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres personnes comme moi, le piqua l'Écarlate, les mains dans les poches, furibond.

- Vous vous croyez mieux que les autres parce que vous pensez différemment, vous pensez tout prévoir. Mais vous verrez que les gens ne sont pas aussi faibles et stupide que vous pensez le croire , lui apprit Urie, l'index dans la direction de Kimblee, qui détourna la tête d'un air dégoûté.

- Cessez de vous faire plus important que vous ne l'êtes, grogna son interlocuteur, à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains.

- Je peux dire la même chose de vous."

La tension qui planait sur les deux hommes était pesante comme une chape de plomb. Les traits de chacun étaient crispés en une expression de lourde menace, chacun dévisageant l'autre sans bouger un cil. Comme deux photographies, ils restaient statiques, mais pouvaient à tout instant se jeter l'un sur l'autre comme deux fauves.

" Urie ?"

Ils se retournèrent vers l'entrée de la tente, où Betty les dévisageait, la main en visière. Vêtue de son pantalon réglementaire, son débardeur gris chiné collait à sa peau, rendant bien visibles les courbes de son corps Ses cheveux blonds-roux étaient détachés et quelques mèches tombaient en vagues ondulations jusque sous sa poitrine. Le sus-nommé resta coi un instant puis eut à nouveau un immense sourire sur le visage en s'exclama :

"- Foxy Betty ! Vraiment très ... très foxy. Tu essaies d'allumer ton supérieur pour escalader les échelons ? lança-t-il tout en contemplant Kimblee du coin de l'oeil.

- Non, répondit-elle sombrement, avec un regard intitulé " Si tu continues à balancer des conneries, je te sors la cervelle par les trous de nez Ramsès II style". Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Comme cela fait longtemps - bien trop longtemps à mon goût - que je n'ai pas vue, je voulais passer la journée avec toi. Si tu faisais l'effort de te couvrir un peu.

- J'ai compris ..."

Elle fit aussitôt demi-tour, fermant d'un seul geste les pans de la tente. Urie haussa un sourcil blond et se tourna vers Kimblee, qui avait assisté au bref échange sans rien dire. Quand ils furent de nouveau face à face, le jeune soldat fixa le sol avec un rictus colérique et lança à mi-voix :

"- Je suppose que vous devez bien vous amuser.

- En ce moment même, non , trancha l'alchimiste.

- Avec Betty. Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Laissez-moi vous dire , l'Ecarlate, reprit-il d'une voix plus claire en se plaçant à quelques centimètres de celui-ci, si vous faites du mal à Betty , je le saurai et ...

- Et ...?

- Je suis prête ..! cria Beth avant de piler, surprise de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Que se passe-t-il ?"

Ayant perçu clairement l'inquiétude dans la voix de jeune femme, les deux militaires échangèrent un regard à la fois colérique et paniqué. Sans crier gare, Urie passa le bras autour des épaules de Kimblee, les pressant si fort que celui-ci craignit qu'il ne lui déboîte la clavicule. Urie la rassura avec un sourire qui aurait pu figurer dans une publicité pour dentifrice :

"- Nous discutions ! Je lui disais que je travaillais ce soir, et je risque de vous voir ! N'est-ce pas, mon Commandant ?

- ... Tout à fait. Vous serez avec nous, dit l'alchimiste de mauvaise grâce. Je vous ferai payer pour ça, grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

- Mais bien sûr ! On y va, Foxy Betty ? clama-t-il en s'éloignant de Solf et en prenant Beth bras dessus, bras dessous.

- Je ... Au revoir, mon Commandant " balbutia-t-elle.

Après les avoir regardés s'éloigner, Kimblee fixa l'épaule qu'Urie avait serrée de toutes ses forces. Il l'épousseta du bout des doigts, comme une saleté sur un meuble,une grimace aux lèvres. Comme un flashback, l'image de Betty émergeant de la tente avec sa cascade de cheveux roux aux reflets dorés, son corps mis en valeur par ses fins vêtements de nuit lui revint à l'esprit. Il eut soudain très chaud et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec force. Il posa son pouce entre ses dents et soupira langoureusement, songeant avec regret à la douceur de sa peau, de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Cependant, sa réponse, ou plutôt non-réponse, résonna à nouveau dans sa tête son humeur s'assombrit. Son regard se tourna dans la direction où elle et son ami étaient partis et alla à l'opposé, les yeux fixés au sol. Mais l'image de Betty ne s'effaçait pas et il se surprit à rire sous cape.

_Foxy Betty. C'est tout à fait elle._

(NDA : Foxy est dérivé de "fox" , renard, et veut dire à la fois "rusé/malin" et "sexy" en anglais)

* * *

Beth partit en avant dans la ruelle d'un nouveau quartier ishbal à "conquérir", vigilante au moindre bruit. Kimblee la suivait, aussi silencieux qu'un chat, un sourire félin aux lèvres. Il fixa une mèche folle qui s'était échappée du chignon lâche de la jeune femme, et la toucha du bout des doigts. Par réflexe, la soldate se retourna et lui mit un coup de poing en pleine figure. L'alchimiste recula d'un pas en poussant un gémissement de douleur, et ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que Betty se rendit compte de la portée de son geste.

"- Merde ! Désolée mon Commandant, c'est parti tout seul !

- C'est bon ...Wow. Vous avez un sacré crochet du droit !" apprécia-t-il après avoir vérifié qu'il ne saignait pas du nez.

Il releva les yeux pour la voir le contempler d'un air contrit, véritablement mortifiée. Elle s'approcha de lui et dégagea la main du jeune homme de sa figure pour tenir son visage à deux mains et en approcher le sien. Elle l'embrassa lentement, goûtant ses lèvres avec plaisir, puis colla son corps au sien. Elle sentit comme un long courant électrique traverser le torse de son supérieur qui rompit le baiser un bref instant pour lui soupirer avec un sourire :

"- Je n'ai pas eu si mal que ça ... Pour un peu, j'en redemanderais ...

- Masochiste, commenta-t-elle en lui chatouillant la bouche du bout de la langue.

- Que vous dire ? répondit l'alchimiste en mordant la lèvre de la jeune femme. Je suis un vilain garçon après tout ."

La nuit était tombée depuis peu, tout comme les températures mais Beth pouvait être sûre que les frissons qui traversèrent son corps n'étaient pas dus au froid. Kimblee délaissa le visage de la jeune femme pour planter férocement ses dents dans la courbe de son cou laiteux, l'embrassant lentement pour calmer la brève douleur qu'elle avait ressentie avant de détacher ses cheveux. Il caressa sa chevelure quand celle-ci coula sur son dos et ses épaules. Il saisit ses hanches et les positionna contre les siennes avant de continuer à la dévorer petit à petit, un soupir d'aise glissant hors de ses lèvres de temps à autre. Enfermé dans sa bulle, il ne sentit compte de l'effet qu'il faisait à Betty uniquement quand celle-ci introduisit ses mains froides sous le haut de l'alchimiste. Il fut agréablement surpris quand il l'entendit gémir doucement, son corps indubitablement plus chaud. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à l'oreille et joua avec son lobe, le faisant glisser entre les dents. Sa langue descendit pour retourner à son épaule, ses mains soulevant lentement le débardeur de Beth. Cette dernière gémissait plus fort, et il sentait son coeur tambouriner contre sa poitrine.

"- Et bien, Bethsabée ... remarqua-t-il avec un plaisir non dissimulé, je vous fais plus d'effet que je ne le pensais ...

- Oui , souffla-t-elle en caressant les côtes du jeune homme.

- Vous en voulez encore?" demanda-t-il en saisissant ses épaules pour la mettre dos au mur avec empressement avant de faire glisser une bretelle de son haut et d'embrasser la zone découverte du bout des lèvres.

Sa peau était en train de se réchauffer lentement, sa chaleur imprégnant la langue de Kimblee qui s'en délecta. Lui-même se sentait se perdre dans le désir qui commençait à l'inonder, tout occupé à embrasser Betty sans s'arrêter un seul instant. Ses soupirs le ravissaient, mais il voulait entendre sa voix. Il remonta jusqu'à son visage et stoppa un instant quand il la dévisagea. Beth, qui respirait comme si elle venait faire un cent dix mètres haies, le fixa d'un air préoccupé, les yeux brillants, les joues roses, et la bouche d'un rouge couleur pomme d'amour à force d'avoir été mordue. Sous la pâle lumière sélénienne, sa peau couleur de lait d'où perlait de minuscules gouttes de sueur, irradiait. Ses cheveux entouraient son visage comme une crinière de lion, une mèche couvrant son oeil droit, l'autre rivé sur lui. Il l'embrassa avec force, sa langue traçant son chemin entre ses dents, ses paumes contre la peau nue de son dos. Il s'entendit pousser un long gémissement bien audible quand les mains de la jeune femme descendirent jusqu'à ses hanches. L'Ecarlate écarta sa bouche de celle de la jeune femme pour lui dire très rapidement :

"- Oh ... Pas si vite ... Vous en voulez plus ? demanda-t-il en mordant son menton.

- Je ... ne sais pas.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-il, son appétit grandissant à toute vitesse alors que ses mains montaient jusqu'à la poitrine encore couverte de Betty.

- Les éclaireurs ne sont pas loin. Ils pourraient-réussit-elle à articuler avant qu'un baiser ne la fasse taire.

- Le premier qui nous dérange, je le tue de mes propres mains, Bethsabée. Donc ... poursuivit-il en caressant son décolleté du bout de la langue, je continue ..? demanda-t-il en un soupir.

- Oui .

- Bien. Vous êtes délicieuse ..." commenta Kimblee en l'embrassant plus langoureusement, son corps pressé contre le sien.

Il remonta jusqu'à son visage, son trajet ponctué de minuscules baisers sur la jugulaire de la demoiselle qui se sentit rougir quand il la fixa comme s'il lisait le fond de son âme. Betty monta ses mains jusqu'au torse de l'alchimiste, devinant quelques cicatrices sous la caresse, l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

"- Je crois que vous êtes encore plus chaud que toutes les flammes de Mustang , rit-elle.

- Ne me parlez pas de lui maintenant ... grogna-t-il en lui caressant la nuque du bout des doigts.

- Ça risquerait de faire redescendre la pression , n'est-ce pas ? insinua-t-elle en lui titillant la gorge de ses dents, se délectant du bruit sourd qui s'en échappa.

- Oui, répondit Kimblee en saisissant les cuisses de la jeune femme pour positionner ses jambes autour de sa taille. Et je suis loin, très loin, si loin de vouloir arrêter maintenant ..."

D'abord surprise, elle rougit en sentant son érection tout contre elle. Il l'embrassa lentement, goûtant chaque seconde de leur baiser. Quand il se détacha, il eut un léger rire en voyant son expression et la taquina :

"- Je suis sûre que vous avez eu affaire à pire que ça, Bethsabée ... Je pense que vous vous en sortirez très bien le moment venu ...

- Je ne pensais pas que vous en seriez à ce point aussi rapidement, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Seigneur, Bethsabée, vous vous attendiez vraiment à ce que je reste de glace face à ça ..? grogna-t-il d'un ton désespéré en dévorant sa gorge. Vous feriez fondre un glacier rien qu'avec vos gémissements ..."

Il rejeta une mèche de cheveux roux derrière l'épaule de la jeune femme qu'il embrassa avant de susurrer :

" Maintenant, je sais qu'il y a trois sons qui provoquent en moi une excitation sans limites. Premièrement, débuta l'alchimiste en léchant sa clavicule, le bruit de mes explosions. Secondement , poursuivit-il en mordillant sa nuque, les cris d'effroi et de souffrance. Troisième, conclut-il en collant son entrejambe contre celle de Betty, ce que vous laissez échapper quand nous sommes tous deux l'un tout contre l'autre ..."

Ses mains étaient à présent sur les crochets du sous-vêtement de Beth qui n'osait rien dire face à une telle tirade, pourtant loin d'être romantique. Savoir qu'il la plaçait au même niveau d'extase que celle dans laquelle ses explosions le plongeaient, c'était ... grisant. Excitant même.

" Vous aimez me sentir contre vous ?" murmura-t-il avec un sous-entendu évident en enlevant le premier crochet.

_Et pas qu'un peu ..._

Elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour ne pas perdre conscience sous les caresses qu'il faisait sans se lasser. Le sentir aussi proche, aussi chaud, aussi excité contre elle, à cause d'elle, lui donnait envie d'enlever cette saleté de t-shirt blanc qu'il portait et l'embrasser comme jamais.

" Il y a quelqu'un ?"

La lueur d'une lampe à huile tremblota plus haut dans la rue. Les éclaireurs. Les yeux de Kimblee s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il l'embrassait rapidement et la posait sur le sol. Beth reprit son souffle, tentant de dissiper le désir qu'il avait grandi en elle à vitesse grand V. Si elle se fiait à la bosse encore bien visible au niveau des reins de l'Écarlate, celui-ci avait plus de mal qu'elle. Elle remarqua qu'il tremblait, mais elle était incapable de dire si c'était de frustration ou de désir, puis il dit d'une voix acide :

" Si ces gens n'œuvraient pas pour que nous restions en vie, je leur aurais déjà explosé la cervelle avec tant de violence qu'elle recouvrirait les murs de QG de Central."

Il regarda Betty avec regret et la laissa en plan alors qu'il avançait vers le peloton qui avançait lentement vers eux, soucieux à faire le moins de bruit possible. Son corps pourtant encore brûlant refroidit en une seconde quand il reconnut l'homme à la tête du groupe.

"- Ah, Commandant Kimblee ! lança joyeusement Urie, le regard assassin de Kimblee glissant sur lui comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. Pardonnez-nous du retard.

- Ce n'est rien, rétorqua l'alchimiste d'un ton cassant.

- La nuit est calme, n'est-il pas ? On doit juste sécuriser ce périmètre pour que les unités de vos collègues puissent faire le plus gros du boulot demain matin. Où est votre sous-officier ? demanda-t-il d'un ton anodin, mais les yeux rivés sur Solf.

- Un peu plus loin.

- Très bien. Commençons."

Il passa devant l'Écarlate avec un rictus satisfait aux lèvres, une lampe dans une main , son fusil dans l'autre. Quand il devina la silhouette de Betty, il la salua et discuta avec elle à grands coups de "Foxy Betty", un Kimblee frustré, furieux et soudain fatigué sur les talons.

* * *

"- Putain de merde ! Ces chiens ne lâchent rien ! gueula un éclaireur en se cachant derrière un muret en compagnie d'une bonne partie de son unité.

- C'est vrai ? J'avais pas remarqué , répliqua Urie. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans ce secteur !

- Il faut croire que c'est une surprise-party que les Ishbals ont organisée en notre honneur, commenta Beth, à côté de son ami.

- Quelle douce intention , ironisa Kimblee, lui aussi accroupi. Que faisons-nous ?

- On attend qu'ils déchargent leurs balles et on réplique. Ou vous pouvez les exploser tout de suite si vous voulez. Un p'tit clap des mains, emballé , c'est pesé, on en parle plus.

- Vous voulez que je fasse de l'alchimie explosive comme si je taillais un crayon ? contre-attaqua l'Ecarlate.

- On a pas exactement le temps pour le bling-bling et l'apparat, Commandant Louis XIV ! pesta un soldat d'une cinquantaine d'années un peu plus loin.

- Commandant Louis ... Cessez de rire Blood, ordonna-t-il à sa voisine qui avait les larmes aux yeux suite à l'expression pincée qui avait traversé le visage de son supérieur face à ce surnom incongru. Je ne peux pas faire ça comme ça !

- Ils ont l'air d'y aller mollo sur la gâchette. Tentez d'y aller et faites ce que vous avez à y faire, qu'on se débarasse d'eux une fois pour toutes !

- En piste , La Pompadour !"

Alors qu'il s'était déjà levé, Solf se pencha vers le rigolo de service et lui dit très posément :

"- Si vous n'arrêtez pas tout de suite, vous allez me servir de bouclier humain pour cette mission. Est-ce clair ? De plus , ajouta-t-il, Madame de Pompadour était la favorite de Louis XV, pas Louis XIV. Blood !

- Non, Foxy Betty , tu restes là ! opposa férocement Urie en la retenant par le mollet.

- Le Lieutenant Blood est avec moi, et elle suit mes ordres.

- Excusez-moi, mais je n'apprécie pas qu'un soldat se fasse tuer pour les beaux yeux d'un alchimiste, riposta-t-il.

- Laisse Urie, le calma Beth. C'est mon travail."

Elle se redressa et vit le visage à la fois consterné et désolé de son ami. Avec un sourire, elle embrassa son casque et lui sourit avant de lui assurer :

" Ça ira."

* * *

Elle avança prudemment jusqu'à la place où plusieurs éclaireurs gisaient, le corps mutilé sous les impacts de balles d'armes lourdes. La Lieutenant leva son fusil et se préparait à viser plusieurs Ishbals dans son champ de vision, cachée par la pénombre. Le visage de Kimblee s'enfouit dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle posait son doigt sur la gâchette, geste qu'il imita à sa grande surprise. Il murmura une question à son oreille, la même question que le matin même, en réalité une double question.

_Me faites-vous confiance ? Vous confierez-vous toute entière à moi si je vous le demandais ?_

"Oui." s'entendit-elle répondre sans aucune hésitation.

Il pressa son doigt sur le sien , enclenchant la gâchette, libérant la balle qui traversa l'espace à toute vitesse pour loger et exploser le sternum de l'Ishbal en face d'eux. Elle positionna ensuite l'arme en direction d'un autre ennemi, puis d'un autre, et encore un autre, le corps de Kimblee toujours contre le sien, son souffle dans son cou, sa main sur la sienne, tuant avec elle. C'était une étreinte psychologique tout aussi sensuelle que celle survenue tantôt, qui électrisait son corps et exacerbait chacun de ses sens. Etre sur le terrain avec quelqu'un créer un lien, mais tuer avec quelqu'un, et jouir du spectacle de la mort est delà de toute considération. Il n'y avait qu'eux, réunis autour d'une arme, accompagnés de cris d'agonie, de la cendre, et des flammes des incendies alentour qui léchaient le ciel.

Quelque chose, cependant, tira Betty de sa léthargie, et ce ne fut pas tendre.

Elle entendit un coup partit, puis un deuxième, sans deviner leur provenance. Une douleur sourde se fit ressentir sur sa hanche, puis une autre douleur, plus déchirante, éclata sur son épaule ou plutôt, son épaule. La dernière chose qu'elle se rappela voir avant que la souffrance n'embrume sa vue, ce fut Kimblee se tenir debout au milieu de ce carnage, les bras tendus.

* * *

" Betty ! Betty ! Foxy Betty !"

Urie hurlait en la secouant, espérant qu'elle arrive à se reprendre. Elle ne s'était pas évanouie, mais dans le silence soudain qui suit la mort, ses hurlements de douleur éclataient dans ses tympans comme des explosions fulgurantes.

" - Beth ! Beth ! Ca va aller, on va stopper l'hémorragie et on va te ramener ! avança son ami, horrifié par le sang qui coulait à flots de ses blessures.

- Sa blessure à la hanche semble superficielle, nota Kimblee qui s'accroupit à droite de Beth, soutenue par Urie. Je m'inquiète plus pour son épaule.

- C'est vous qui l'avez mise au milieu de ce merdier, alors ne me faites pas croire que vous vous inquiétez !

- Je ne vous permets pas , Kindness ! rugit l'alchimiste.

- On a pas le temps ! grommela un éclaireur en retrait. Cette p'tite pisse le sang et vous vous chamaillez comme des gamins !

- Commandant, rendez-vous utile et aidez-moi à retirer sa veste , ordonna le soldat. Betty , murmura à son amie, qui tentait de rester consciente, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang , on va essayer d'aller le plus vite possible, mais ça va faire mal, et pas qu'un peu. Désolé. Il faut que je voie ta blessure."

Elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux , essaya de toutes ses forces de penser à autre chose alors qu'elle sentait son ami défaire les boutons de sa veste d'uniforme en tremblant puis d'en ouvrir les pans. On la redressa ensuite, et elle perçut les mains d'Urie et Kimblee sur son cou, prêts à déchirer le vêtement en deux si besoin. Beth entendit l'éclaireur faire un décompte à mi-voix, et ne put s'empêcher de crier et pleurer après qu'il eut fini.

_Putain putain putain ! Tuez-moi plutôt !_

" - Bordel ! Il lui a éclaté la clavicule ! cria Urie. Passez-moi la trousse de secours !

- La balle semble être encore à l'intérieur , remarqua Kimblee en se penchant sur l'amas de chair ensanglanté. Vous comptez l'enlever ?

- Vous êtes malade ? laissa échapper son interlocuteur. Elle va se choper toutes les saloperies qui flottent dans l'air !

- Selon certains, oui.

- Mon Commandant , saviez-vous que je ne suis pas militaire de formation ? lui apprit le blond en cherchant de quoi bander la blessure de son amie. J'étudiais pour être infirmier et j'allais me diriger pour être urgentiste.

- Pourquoi être venu jusqu'à Ishbal ?

- On avait besoin de mains. Je vais désinfecter le plus gros, apprit-il à Beth, qui respirait avec difficulté, et je vais mettre un bandage. Serre les dents , Foxy Betty."

Ce qu'elle fit. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sombrer dans l'inconscience quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

" - Lieutenant Blood !

- Elle respire. Je vais nettoyer sa blessure à la hanche aussi. Je pense que la balle n'a fait que l'effleurer mais je n'aimerais pas qu'elle meure d'une hémorragie, grommela Urie en commençant à défaire la ceinture de la jeune femme.

- Hum ... Vous faites quoi ? demanda Kimblee d'un ton qui parut idiot, même à ses propres oreilles.

- Je ne peux pas découper son pantalon pour exposer la plaie, elle est beaucoup trop haute. Ne me regardez pas comme si j'étais un pervers , mon Commandant, j'ai déjà vu plus sexy qu'une fille dans les pommes qui perd son sang !" répliqua le jeune homme en tirant sur sa fermeture éclair et en tirant petit à petit sur son pantalon.

Il eut de la peine à faire descendre le vêtement à cause du sang coagulé et la sueur, mais il réussit à exposer les hanches de la jeune femme, après avoir légèrement descendu sa culotte. L'alchimiste préféra regarder ailleurs, comme le reste des éclaireurs. Il fallait mieux qu'il se fasse discret .

* * *

" _Rise and Shine_, Foxy Betty !"

La voix joyeuse d'Urie éclata dans la tente que la Lieutenant partageait avec Kimblee. Elle ne portait plus que de simples bandages, fraîchement changés par une infirmière militaire. Beth ne se rappelait plus très bien de la façon dont on l'avait soignée, mais elle savait qu'elle devait le fait d'être encore vivante à son ami, assis à son côté.

" - Merci mon blond, sourit-elle en lui embrassant la joue.

- Comment va ton épaule ? s'enquit-il.

- Très bien. J'ai cru qu'elle avait explosé mais je vais bien, au fait , assura-t-elle en bougeant son bras gauche.

- Oh. J'étais pourtant sûr que c'était plus grave que ça ... s'étonna son ami en haussant les sourcils très haut. L'essentiel, c'est que tu ailles bien ! Tu vas déjà retourner sur le terrain ce soir, à ce que j'ai compris ?

- Oui ! Je vais me ménager cet après-midi, et tout ira bien.

- Fais attention à toi."

La contrariété de son ami se ressentait à travers sa voix et son regard. Il était véritablement inquiet pour elle : non seulement à cause de son alliance avec Kimblee, mais également médusé par cette guérison miraculeuse ...

* * *

"- Merci Docteur Marcoh .

- L'amabilité dans votre voix ne trompe personne , Kimblee, grommela le vieil homme en retour. Je ne l'ai pas fait mon plein gré .

- Peu importe. Je vous en suis reconnaissant. Il était dans votre intérêt de m'aider , sussura le jeune homme en se mettant face au médecin, dans la tente de déjeuner à présent vide de présence à part les leurs. N'est-ce pas ?"

Il se redressa avec un sourire reptilien aux lèvres et tendit la main envers Timothy Marcoh, qui se sentait obligé de présenter sa paume. Son souffle devint court quand il vit l'Écarlate tenir la Pierre Philosophale entre son majeur et son index, un éclat rouge illuminant sa paume d'une couleur semblable à celle du sang.

" Après tout, nous sommes tous les deux dans le même bateau."

* * *

_Je dois vous avouer que j'ai très peur des reviews sur celui-là ! Merci à vous qui reviewez tout de même, mais je vais me cacher dans mon coin et lire vos reviews d'un œil et ensuite pleurer parce qu'elles sont toujours très gentilles et me font VRAIMENT très plaisir ='D_

_Je n'avais pas prévu de mettre Urie aussi tôt, mais Nefel m'a dit qu'elle souhaitait le revoir et il faut croire que mon cerveau en a décidé ainsi. J'espère quand même que je n'ai pas explosé trop d'ovaires ... Rassurez-moi. Quoique, si vos ovaires ont souffert, ça veut dire que j'ai bien fait mon chap' ! Tant que je parle de Nefel, elle a gagné le petit concours du chapitre 11, la bonne réponse était " Le Petit Prince" !_

_Et lisez du Mishima, c'est beau. En fait, c'est tellement que j'en lis plus parce que c'est trop bien pour moi, et je me retrouve beaucoup en lui, c'est pour ça que je tenais à mettre une citation de lui._

_Musique : "Ton incandescent corps" de Ina-Ich , "Rolling in the Deep" d'Adele._


	13. Chapitre 13

**_Chapitre 13_**

* * *

_Si je mourais là-bas sur le front de l'armée  
Tu pleurerais un jour ô Lou ma bien-aimée  
Et puis mon souvenir s'éteindrait comme meurt  
Un obus éclatant sur le front de l'armée  
Un bel obus semblable aux mimosas en fleur_

_Et puis ce souvenir éclaté dans l'espace  
Couvrirait de mon sang le monde tout entier  
La mer les monts les vals et l'étoile qui passe  
Les soleils merveilleux mûrissant dans l'espace  
Comme font les fruits d'or autour de Baratier_

_Souvenir oublié vivant dans toutes choses  
Je rougirais le bout de tes jolis seins roses  
Je rougirais ta bouche et tes cheveux sanglants  
Tu ne vieillirais point toutes ces belles choses  
Rajeuniraient toujours pour leurs destins galants_

_Le fatal giclement de mon sang sur le monde  
Donnerait au soleil plus de vive clarté  
Aux fleurs plus de couleur plus de vitesse à l'onde  
Un amour inouï descendrait sur le monde  
L'amant serait plus fort dans ton corps écarté_

_Lou si je meurs là-bas souvenir qu'on oublie  
- Souviens-t'en quelquefois aux instants de folie  
De jeunesse et d'amour et d'éclatante ardeur -  
Mon sang c'est la fontaine ardente du bonheur  
Et sois la plus heureuse étant la plus jolie_

_Ô mon unique amour et ma grande folie_

******_Poèmes à Lou_, Guillaume Apollinaire.**

* * *

**Chapitre plein de poésie et de chansons ! En mode Ishbal School Musical '_'**

* * *

Il étaient tous deux au centre d'un immense cratère, des nuages de poussière les aveuglant un bref instant. Beth , sachant pertinemment que l'alchimiste Écarlate détestait être sali, s'approcha de lui pour épousseter sa veste et put le sentir rire sous cape. Il ferma les yeux et respira à pleins poumons, humant doucement l'odeur du carnage qui s'élevait alors. Il entrelaça les doigts et s'étira comme un chat, un sourire au lèvres. Sans dire un seul mot, Kimblee s'avança jusqu'à un bâtiment encore miraculeusement debout, soucieux de contempler son œuvre d'un meilleur point de vue. Betty s'agenouilla pour se peindre les lèvres de sang et stoppa un instant.

Comment pouvait-elle rester de glace face à un tel désastre ? Regarder des gens mourir sous ses yeux, la suppliant d'un regard implorant , certains criant pitié, d'autres la maudissant. Pourquoi ce spectacle d'horreur et de mort lui semblait-il si beau, elle qui craignait avant de venir de ne pas tenir le choc ? Elle se concentra sur le visage figé à jamais dans la rage sourde de l'adolescent ishbal qu'elle foulait du bout du pied. Cependant , ses yeux de rubis contemplaient le monde d'un air si calme ... Le calme, enfin.

Soudain revenue à la réalité, elle se tourna en direction de l'Ecarlate, dont la silhouette fine se dessinait distinctement sur l'horizon rouge-orangé, comme assorti à la couleur du sol constellé de sang qui collait aux semelles de la jeune femme. Elle réussit à escalader le mur branlant qui permettait d'accéder au toit où était Kimblee, plongé dans ses pensées. Elle s'étonnait de ne pas vraiment souffrir de sa blessure à l'épaule de la veille, qui lui avait semblé monstrueuse sous la douleur.

Il était debout, les mains en l'air , paumes face au soleil qui les éclairait d'une lueur rosée. Un grand sourire se peint sur son visage, le même que l'on pouvait s'attendre à retrouver chez un chat en train de jouer avec la souris qui lui servirait de repas, puis il siffla un air doux, mélancolique, étrange, car à la fois féérique et angoissant, du moins aux oreilles de Betty ( NdA : il siffle "Prélude à l'après-midi d'un faune" de Debussy si vous voulez vous mettre dans le contexte). Ses yeux d'un bleu délavé errèrent de corps en corps, concentrés sur chaque visage, chaque corps disloqué, les imprimant dans sa mémoire, d'où ils ne partiraient jamais. Au fil de son vagabondage visuel, ses sifflement montèrent en intensité, s'accélérant avant de de devenir plus doux voire même plus joyeux. Attentive à chaque détail qu'elle pouvait lire sur son visage, la Lieutenant le contemplait, subjugée. L'Alchimiste s'interrompit brusquement puis dit avec un sourire sur la figure et dans la voix :

"- Ah. Je suis content de moi. Très content, en réalité. Ce n'est pas si souvent que tout se passe à merveille, que ce soit dans l'action même ou dans les scènes qui en résultent comme maintenant.

- C'est pour cela que vous souriez ainsi ?

- C'est pour cela que je siffle également. J'aime ... expliqua-t-il en se prenant le menton en main, siffler de cette manière. Ça me fait sentir vivant. J'entends la musique dans mes oreilles, contre mon crâne, et que ce soit la douceur mystique d'un Debussy ou la violence magnifique d'un Wagner, les morceaux que je fais alors m'accompagnent. J'adore la musique , avoua Kimblee avec un haussement d'épaules, et le bruit des explosions, couplé aux cris que j'entends, forment la plus belle des symphonies.

- Dont vous êtes le chef d'orchestre. Tout passe par vos mains, commenta-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, un sourire aux lèvres.

- J'aime me considérer ainsi. Si je puis me permettre , avança le jeune homme en saisissant le visage de Beth d'une main, j'ai adoré être votre chef d'orchestre hier. Vos gémissements étaient aussi doucereux et délicieux que des airs de violon. Un délice pour les oreilles, lui murmura-t-il , sa bouche contre la sienne. Repartons."

Alors qu'il repartait à grands pas satisfaits, il s'aperçut que Beth ne lui suivait pas. En réalité, elle le fixait, les bras croisés, visiblement perplexe. Ses cheveux d'un doux roux doré étincelaient sous la lumière de l'astre du jour qui commençait sa course à l'horizon, et ses yeux verts semblaient constellés de paillettes d'or.

" - C'est un peu superficiel, non ?

- Vous vouliez que je vous embrasse ? s'enquit-il promptement.

- Non, je ne parle pas de ça , protesta la jeune femme avec un geste de main. Siffler. Je veux dire, soupira-t-elle en regardant le quartier en ruines à ses pieds, c'est bien peu pour quelque chose d'aussi grand. Pour ce que tu vous devez ressentir. Je sais ce que c'est depuis que je suis ici, expliqua-t-il en posant le poing entre ses seins, que d'avoir quelque chose à l'intérieur de soi qui hurle d'excitation, de joie et exalte quand on voit le jour se lever encore une fois, et qu'on est debout au milieu de ses ennemis. C'est pour ça ... Que je trouve ça bien peu de siffler face à qu'on ressent dans ses moments-là.

- Mais vous ne faites rien du tout, pourtant, observa Kimblee. Si vous ressentez vraiment ce que vous ressentez, vous devriez exorciser ça. Pourquoi ne le faites vous pas ?

- J'ai votre permission ?

- Je ne pense que vous en aviez vraiment besoin, sourit-il. Mais oui."

Face à un ciel calme, au-dessus d'un champ de bataille où les Kerès venaient quotidiennement chercher leur dû, on put voir une jeune femme hurler à plein poumons, chaque parcelle de son corps tremblant sous l'effort, son coeur tambourinant si fort qu'il semblait pouvoir lui exploser les côtes. C'était étrange de voir une silhouette aussi menue lâcher un cri aussi brutal, aussi bestial , aussi rempli de rage et de la joie malsaine du survivant. Quand elle se tourna en direction d'un Kimblee statique, elle répondit d'une voix rauque :

" Satisfait ?

- Je me demande si vous hurlerez autant quand je serais votre chef d'orchestre et que chacun de mes doigts, articula-t-il d'un ton doucereux en caressant sa poitrine du bout des ongles, sera sur chaque parcelle de votre corps, occupés à tirer chaque note possible de votre si jolie gorge, conclut-il en mordant sa nuque d'un coup sec.

- Il faut savoir apprivoiser son instrument avant d'en tirer les meilleures mélodies, éluda-t-elle avec un air sournois et en le dépassant pour sauter du toit avec souplesse.

- Je pensais vous avoir apprivoisée.

- Ne tenez jamais rien pour acquis, c'est ainsi que l'on fait erreurs.

- Vous sifflez ? s'enquit soudain Kimblee.

- Non.

- Chantez ?

- Vu ma voix à présent, je peux vous faire une très bonne imitation de Tom Waits , proposa Betty en levant les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

- Je serais ravi d'entendre ça !" s'exclama l'alchimiste en claquant des mains.

Il s'assit sur un muret, le visage tendu dans direction , toute ouïe. Un brin gêné face au regard inquisiteur du jeune homme, Beth respira un grand coup avant d'entonner d'une voix sortie d'outre-tombe :

_"The higher that the monkey can climb_

_**Plus haut monte le singe**_

_The more he shows his tail_

_**Plus il montre la queue**_

_Call no man happy till he dies_

_**Ne qualifie aucun homme d'heureux jusqu'à sa mort**_

_There's no milk at the bottom of the pail_

_**Il n'y a pas de lait au fond du seau**_

_God tempers all the winds for the new shorn lands_

_**Dieu tempère tous les vents dans les terres fraîchement rasées**_

_The devil knows the bible like the back of his hand_

_**Le diable connaît la Bible comme le dos de sa main**_

_All the good in the world_

_You can put inside a thimble_

_**Tu peux mettre tout le bien du monde dans un dé à coudre**_

_And still have room for you and me_

_**Et avoir encore de la place pour toi et moi**_

_If there's one thing you can say about Mankind_

_**S'il y a quelque chose qu'on peut dire à propos de l'humanité**_

_There's nothing kind about man_

_**C'est qu'il n'y a rien de bon en l'homme**_

_You can drive out nature with a pitch fork_

_**Tu peux chasserla nature avec une fourche**_

_But it always comes roaring back again_

_**Mais elle reviendra toujours en rugissant**_

_For want of a bird_

_The sky was lost_

_**Pour qui veut un oiseau, le ciel fut perdu**_

_For want of a nail_

_A shoe was lost_

_**Pour qui veut un ongle, une chaussure fut perdue**_

_For want of a life_

_A knife was lost_

_**Pour qui veut une vie, un couteau fut perdu**_

_For want of a toy_

_A child was lost_

_**Pour qui veut un jouet, un enfant fut perdu**_

_And misery's the river of the world_

_Misery's the river of the world_

_**La souffrance est la rivière du monde, la souffrance est la rivière du monde**_

_Everybody row, everybody row!_

_**Que tout le monde rame, tout le monde rame** !"_

Sa conclusion fut accueillie par des applaudissements nourris et un sourire conquis de la part de Kimblee qui se redressa en écartant grand les bras. Il embrassa doucement Beth et l'enlaça, ses mains partant des épaules de la jeune femme jusqu'à ses reins. Il complimenta à voix basse :

"- Très joli.

- Vous parlez de ma voix ou de mes fesses ? insinua-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

- Votre voix. Mais j'aime aussi ce que j'ai à portée de main, rétorqua-t-il avec un baiser sur la joue.

- _'Et mes fesses, tu les aimes mes fesses ?'_ cita Beth en riant légèrement. Je suis peut être ... Un peu trop plate pour faire Bardot, nota-t-elle en regardant sa poitrine menue. Ce n'est pas très crédible.

- Vous êtes surtout trop rousse. Et vous êtes plus distinguée qu'elle à mes yeux."

Le nez froncé , elle se dégagea de son étreinte et se mit bien droite, les mains sur les hanches. Elle prit une grande inspiration et déclama d'un ton égal :

" ' Trou du cul. Putain. Merde. Nom de Dieu. Piège à con. Saloperie. Bordel."

Les yeux de Kimblee étaient à ce point exorbités qu'ils menaçaient de rouler hors de leurs orbites à tout instant, en même temps que sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Une fois le choc passé, il montra les dents et y passa rapidement sa langue avant de rire comme il faisait rarement. Il toussota avant de dire finalement, regardant derrière la jeune femme :

"- Vous êtes pleine de surprises, mais la vulgarité ne vous va pas tellement.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de lancer cette réplique, avoua Betty. C'est chose faite."

Sans crier gare, Kimblee tapa des mains et explosa l'Ishbal qui s'était approché silencieusement d'eux comme si venait d'écraser une mouche sur le mur avec un journal. Une gerbe de sang éclata en l'air et s'abattit sur le dos de la Lieutenant, qui sentit des minuscules brisures d'os effleurer sa peau. Couverte de sang encore chaud, elle fixa Kimblee d'un oeil noir, les bras croisés. Il rit une nouvelle fois, l'espace d'une seconde, avant de lui permettre :

"- D'accord, je vous accorde une seconde de vulgarité pour ce vilain tour.

- Fait chier."

* * *

Encore constellée d'une épaisse couche de la substance à présent gluante et exhalant une odeur âcre écœurante, Beth s'approcha du bâtiment des douches, tenant sa serviette du bout des doigts pour ne pas la salir. Elle tressaillit en entendant des voix graves masculines provenir de la gauche du couloir et ouvrit lentement le vestiaire des femmes. Vide. Elle devait s'en douter. La seule heure réglementaire des douches féminines était dix-neuf heures trente à vingt heures, afin de s'assurer qu'aucune recrue ne puisse se faire agresser par un "collègue" masculin. Jusque là, Betty avait fait fi de ce danger mais elle eut la brève impression de sentir la chaleur de la respiration de Raven sur son visage, et vit ses yeux gris quand elle ferma les paupières pour tenter de se calmer. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle se rappela ce qu'il lui avait susurré de sa voix pleine de concupiscence. Elle n'avait qu'un couteau sur elle : ça lui avait semblé suffisant avec son "incident" avec le Général, mais elle savait à présent que ce n'était pas une lame qui pouvait arrêter un homme de lui faire du mal.

" Mademoiselle Blood ?"

_Pas ça._

Elle se retourna illico, la main sur son arme qu'elle sortit pour la poser ... sur la gorge de Kimblee qui était juste derrière elle. Si il était apeuré ou tout simplement déconcerté par la rapidité de son geste, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Son visage n'avait rien perdu de son flegme habituel quand il devina :

"- Toujours Raven ?

- Oui.

- Vous allez vous doucher ?"

Les échos des voix graves et des rires gras des militaires, de l'autre côté du couloir, résonnèrent encore une fois, vrillant presque les tympans de Betty qui pâlit légèrement. L'Écarlate lui prit la main, salissant sa paume dans le processus, pour l'éloigner de l'embrasure de porte et la guider jusqu'à un couloir parallèle sans mot dire.

"- Vous m'emmenez où ? s'exclama-t-elle soudain, sa poigne toujours crispée sur son arme.

- Dans les douches des officiers. Ce sont des cabines séparées. Le Lieutenant Beifong a la sienne dans une pièce à part, expliqua-t-il sans même la regarder. Vous pouviez les utiliser depuis le début, au lieu d'aller dans les douches communes.

- C'est que ... commença la jeune femme avant de s'arrêter ,_ c'est le seul endroit où je pouvais vaguement discuter avec Winthe et Clémence. Même si ce n'est plus comme avant._

- C'est mieux comme ça." décida Kimblee en s'arrêtant au bout du couloir.

Il sortit une clef de sa poche et ouvrit deux serrures avant de l'inviter à entrer, lui tenant la porte avec politesse. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir étroit avec deux portes, et ils prirent celle de droite : la pièce était éclairée par de hautes fenêtres et était bien plus petite qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. A part des cabines de douche, il n'y a avait rien. Beth ouvrit la porte à gauche et arriva directement dans une autre cabine, à peine plus grande qu'un cagibi. Mais ça ferait l'affaire. Un savon trônait sur une petite planche, et un porte-manteau ornait le bois de l'entrée, juste assez éloignée du pommeau pour que les affaires accrochées ne soient trempées.

Elle retira tout de suite sa veste, heureuse de se débarasser du vêtement couverte de sang poisseux puis se retourna vers son supérieur pour le remercier. Moins pudique qu'il semblait avoir voulu lui faire croire, il était torse nu au milieu de la pièce et se détachait les cheveux en fixant le sol sans lui prêter attente. Ses yeux venaient à peine de se poser sur lui qu'elle détourna le regard, et sentit ses joues chauffer comme une poêle sur une plaque de cuisson.

" Je ... Vais y aller. Merci ."

_Wow, Betty, quelle réponse claire et adulte. Oh, tu m'impressionnes._

"- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je suis là, proposa Kimblee qui était, si elle devinait bien le son, en train de défaire sa ceinture.

- C'est gentil de vous dévouer mais ça devrait aller .

- Si vous êtes sûre de réussir à vous laver de ce sang partout toute seule , soit." finit-il en enlevant son pantalon , d'après ce que Beth analysait.

Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle pour ne rencontrer que la porte qui menait à sa douche claquer. Il étouffa un rire et se dirigea vers sa propre cabine, un vague regret s'emparant de lui. Il aurait peut-être du s'approcher d'elle et l'embrasser. Lui lécher le sang de son visage comme ce jour, alors qu'elle travaillait encore pour Mustang ... Sentir sa peau douce sous cette pellicule de liquide visqueux et tiède, se délecter du sang et des notes sucrées de sa chair blanche.

Il activa l'eau pour qu'elle soit bien froide puisque, selon toute apparence, il en avait besoin. Après s'être lavé, il resta le dos appuyé contre le mur, laissant échapper un soupir. Fichu Raven ! Si il ne l'avait pas autant traumatisée, elle aurait été en ce moment même contre lui, en train de l'embrasser, lui en train de caresser ses cheveux humides... Ses dents effleureraient son épaule doucement arrondie, les bras de la jeune femmes autour de sa taille, ses fins doigts effleurant son dos musculeux. Pendant un instant, il la visualisa contre lui, sa chevelure bronze chatouillant son nez, son corps chaud contre le sien, comme la veille. Il avait été heureux de ne pas avoir pu dormir dans le même lit qu'elle, puisqu'elle aurait pu le sentir la désirer à travers les rêves qu'il avait faits, tous ponctués par les souvenirs de ses gémissements.

Kimblee releva la tête et se frotta le front, les sourcils froncés. Balivernes. Il pouvait attendre. Il sortit et s'habilla à toute vitesse, ayant de légères difficultés à fermer son pantalon. Quelque chose attira son attention , sur le sol de la pièce : une serviette bleue reposait sur le dos, à quelques pas de la porte de la cabine de douche de Bethsabée. Il s'aperçut qu'elle avait arrêté l'eau : le silence était total. Sans même se donner la peine de réfléchir, il s'approcha et frappa légèrement avant d'entrer comme si de rien n'était.

Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur une Betty nue, appuyée sur le mur, fixant le ciel bleu au-dehors. Surprise, elle se couvrit la poitrine de ses bras mais le regard de l'Ecarlate descendit jusque ses cuisses. Il se mit face à elle et prit fermement sa mâchoire entre ses paumes. Ce fut avec une voix froide qu'il exigea :

" Bethsabée, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

La jeune femme sursauta en sentant les doigts froids de l'homme en face d'elle caresser ses hanches et le haut de ses cuisses, là où de profondes cicatrices horizontales s'alignaient, parallèles les unes aux autres. Il glissa sa main de l'extérieur de la jambe de Betty jusqu'à ses abducteurs, où il sentit le même genre de reliefs.

"- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

- Je ne vous crois pas, répondit-il d'un ton cassant.

- C'est ... un accident.

- Je ne suis pas stupide. Ces marques sont trop précises pour être le fruit d'un simple hasard, n'est-ce-pas ?"

Elle détourna le regard, les yeux fermés. Elle reprit contenance et ordonna :

"-Partez. Je ne veux pas jouer.

- Moi non plus, rétorqua Kimblee en serrant les hanches de la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? articula-t-il lentement.

- Vous n'avez pas à le savoir.

- Je _veux_ le savoir, Bethsabée.

- Et pourquoi ? Vous voulez savoir parce que ça ne vous fait plus bander de voir ça, c'est ça ? lui cracha-t-elle avec agressivité. Mon corps est soudain bien moins désirable avec ça, n'est-ce pas? Et bien, c'est ce que je voulais ! Je ne voulais pas ..."

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et un sanglot obstrua sa gorge. Kimblee resta face à elle, le corps bien moins lourd que lorsqu'il était dans sa douche, en attente de la suite. Il caressa une cicatrice plus importante que les autres du bout du pouce, embrassant Betty du bout des lèvres, léchant doucement la marque qu'il lui avait lui-même faite. Il se sépara de sa bouche de quelques millimètres et l'entendit murmurer :

"- Je ne voulais pas qu'on me désire. Je prenais trop de place. J'étais trop grosse pour ... confessa-t-elle en reniflant, les yeux rougis, pour être considérée autrement que par mon corps et ce qui excitait les hommes, quoique je porte. Même un uniforme militaire, apparemment, ricana-t-elle d'une voix grinçante.

- Même avec ces marques sur votre corps, aussi, lui murmura l'Alchimiste à l'oreille. Vous me faites confiance, comme vous l'avez dit ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

- Très bien. Ne bougez pas" , lui commanda-t-il avant de gober ses lèvres.

Il embrassa lentement son cou en l'enlaçant doucement, puis amorça une descente dans la courbe de son épaule jusqu'à son sternum. Il sortit le bout de sa langue, embrassant sa peau de lents baisers de temps à autre et stoppa au niveau de son ventre et de ses reins. Ses mains caressèrent ses côtes, bien visibles sous sa peau livide, avant de prendre ses hanches. Elle ne faisait aucun bruit et se contentait de le fixer, lui qui couvrait son abdomen de baisers tour à tour lents et langoureux, avant de planter ses incisives autour de son nombril. L'alchimiste semblait prendre sa tâche à cœur, levant de temps en temps le regard pour être sûr qu'elle ne pleurait plus. Ses paumes descendirent pour saisir ses fesses et il descendit également la langue, parcourant les cicatrices sur le côté gauche de Beth, embrassant sa cuisses jusqu'à son entrejambe où il répéta l'opération sur les autres scarifications, se délectant de la chaleur de sa chair. Alors qu'il mordait l'autre jambe, il la sentit frissonner et sourit avant de toucher les dernières cicatrices du bout des doigts. Elle avait du mettre toute sa rage dans le geste, la lame n'ayant pas dévié du début à la fin des lignes rougeâtres. Kimblee embrassa sa hanche et la couvrit de minuscules coups de langue avant de retourner à ses reins et de lui embrasser le pubis avant de soupirer :

" 'La chair est triste, hélas! et j'ai lu tous les livres .'"

Avec un sourire contrit, il se redressa et prit la nuque de Betty d'une main , serrant sa taille de son autre bras. Elle saisit son visage et l'embrassa, introduisant sa langue pour chatouiller la sienne, le cerveau embrumé et une chaleur douce dans les reins. Des doigts, elle détacha l'élastique qui retenait le catogan du jeune homme et mit la main dans sa chevelure sombre, appréciant leur douceur, leur texture semblable à de la soie. Il se pencha soudain pour la couvrir de sa serviette et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de lui dire :

" J'ai mémorisé le nombre de vos cicatrices, je les connais par coeur. Si il y a une de plus, une de trop, provoquée par ce que vous a laissé Raven, je devrais être encore plus sévère. Ou plus tendre ... Plus sensuel, lui glissa-t-il doucement à l'oreille avant de lui titiller le lobe du bout de la langue. Personne ne vaut la peine de souffrir à ce point."

Sur ce, il fut parti. Beth resta debout dans la minuscule cabine de douche, incapable de se remettre les idées en place. Elle ouvrit souleva un bout de l'étouffe rêche pour voir, couplées à ses scarifications, quelques marques de dents.

* * *

" - C'est quand même dur, cette fin , commenta la jeune femme en refermant _"La Vénus à la fourrure"_.

- C'est prévisible, dit Kimblee d'un ton badin, lui-même en train de lire.

- Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être brusque et sadique. Mais c'est l'essence même de Wanda, quoiqu'elle veuille faire croire, poursuivit-elle en essuyant ses lunettes rondes dans son T-Shirt. Vous lisez quoi ?

- _'Poèmes à Lou'_ de Guillaume Apollinaire. Citer du Mallarmé m'a donné faim ... De poésie."

Beth remit ses lunettes sur son nez et se mit en tailleur, à côté de l'Ecarlate qui était tranquillement sur le dos, ne levant pas le regard de son livre. Au dehors, la pluie tombait pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, et il faisait noir comme lors d'une après-midi de novembre. La jeune femme plaignit les soldats sur le terrain pour la journée, à la merci des éléments. Elle bougea le bout du nez et murmura :

"- _' Un monsieur près de moi mange une glace blanche_

_Je songe au goût de ta chair et je songe à tes hanches '_ ...

- _' À gauche lit son journal une jeune dame blonde_

_Je songe à tes lettres où sont pour moi toutes les nouvelles du monde'_ . Connaisseuse, apprécia Kimblee en la dévisageant. Une de vos nombreuses lectures ?

- Au lycée. C'était un de mes textes, et ça m'a profondément marquée parce que tous mes camarades touchaient mes cheveux en hurlant ' ô ma chevelure de feu, tu es la torche, Qui m'éclaire ce monde et, flamme, tu es ma force !'. C'était amusant, alors ce n'était pas grave , sourit-elle.

- De Wanda, vous passez à Lou. Deux rousses à la peau pâle, mais je peux témoigner que vos hanches sont tout aussi délicieuses qu'une glace fondante. Vous venez ?" proposa-t-il en désignant son torse.

Elle s'allongea et l'accompagna dans sa lecture, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de reposer le livre. Il ferma les yeux et souffla lentement, apparemment plus fatigué qu'à l'ordinaire. Il ne bougea pas quand il dit doucement :

"- J'ai connu peu de femmes avec une peau aussi délicieuse.

- Vous avez connu beaucoup de femmes ? osa demander Beth.

- Assez, oui ... Et j'espère avoir satisfait chacune d'entre elles comme il le fallait.

- Vous les désiriez ?

- Bien sûr. Je ne me fatiguerais pas à faire en sorte de les mettre dans mon lit si c'était pour qu'elles s'y endorment, répondit-il, un œil ouvert. Je serais vexé. Mais aucune d'entre elles ne m'a donné autant de peine que vous, mais rien de valeur ne s'obtient sans quelques difficultés.

- Vous devez en payer des pensions alimentaires, non ? Avec tous les enfants que vous devez avoir dans la nature , avança-t-elle avec un rictus moqueur.

- Seigneur, j'espère que non. Je ne crois pas ... Que ce soit possible.

- Stérile comme Henry VIII ? Quoi ? fit semblant de s'offusquer Beth en tortillant une mèche de cheveux noirs. Je continue dans l'imagerie royale.

- Henry VIII a eu plusieurs enfants.

- Il a multiplié ses chances aussi. Avoir huit femmes, c'est tricher.

- Vu le nombre d'entre elles qui ont fini au cimetière plus tôt que prévu, la chance n'était pas du côté de tous , sourit l'alchimiste sans mettant son bras derrière la nuque. Il est l'heure de dormir. Bonne nuit, ou bonjour."

Il éteignit la lumière au dessus d'eux et huma l'odeur fruitière des cheveux roux de Betty tandis que celle-ci reposait dans le creux de son cou. Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, écoutant sa respiration posée et calme. Cet homme était un mystère pour elle. Chaque soir, elle le voyait au milieu du carnage où il exultait comme un monstre magnifique, avant de se montrer doux, mais avec toujours cette aura de force et de domination autour de lui.

" Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être doux si vous ne le voulez pas, dit-elle soudain. Je veux vous avoir vous, pas vos tactiques, pas un rôle. Vous, chaque centimètre de votre corps, poursuivit Beth en se plaçant au dessus de lui et plantant ses yeux dans ceux de l'alchimiste. Je vous ai laissé me voir, plus que quiconque ... Alors, je ne veux pas d'une balance à ce point déséquilibrée. Je vous veux. Je vous désire. Entier."

Elle se mordit la lèvre quand elle vit que Kimblee ne bougeait pas. Il leva les bras pour l'enlacer et la plaquer de tout son long contre lui, lui embrassant doucement les lèvres.

* * *

_Bon lundi à tout le monde ! Encore merci des reviews ! Trois chapitres en un week-end, j'espère que tout le monde s'en sort vivant . Vos ovaires, peut-être pas, par contre ..._

_Pour les références, Debussy et Tom Waits, c'est bien. Les citations de Bardot, c'est dans "Le Mépris" de Jean-Luc Godard. Pour la question de l'épilation, je dis ça en info, mais l'épilation n'a vraiment été en vigueur que dans les années 20, et si vous vous rasiez le maillot au début du XXème siècle, c'est que vous étiez prostituée et que vous aviez chopé des morpions. Et ouais. Et ce que cite Kimblee, c'est " Brise Marine" de Malarmé. Pour "Poèmes à Lou", l'anecdote de Betty m'est vraiment arrivée, j'ai du étudier ce poème en 1ère L, et je me suis teint les cheveux en roux flamboyant en terminale et tous mes potes étaient " MA CHEVELURE DE FEU ! FLAMME, TU ES MA FORCE !". Aaah, souvenirs ..._

_Pour Betty qui se scarifie, je ne le fais pas, mais j'ai des troubles du comportement alimentaires à cause de remarques sur mon physique quand j'étais grosse. Être considérée uniquement pour son cul et ses seins vous passe l'envie d'avoir des formes. Mais tous les garçons ne sont pas cons, heureusement, ayons de l'espoir._

_Musique (en plus de celles citées) : " Le ciel" de Kells, " The Crucifier" de Crucified Barbara et "Rawboats" de Regina Spektor._


	14. Chapitre 14

**_Chapitre 14_**

* * *

_" On ne sait pas ce qu'est la poésie. On sait juste que c'est donner son sang aux anges qui passent."_

**Christian Bobin.**

* * *

Le rire extatique de Kimblee retentit à travers le sang et la poussière, puis son ombre filiforme se dessina à travers les nuages couleur de craie. Il poussa un soupir bienheureux et s'étira, de longs frissons bien visibles parcourant son échine alors qu'il entrelaçait les doigts et exposait ses paumes. Le jeune homme enjamba les corps de plusieurs Moines Ishbals et les fixa avec un demi-sourire, les mains dans les poches. Autour de lui, des cratères déformaient le sol, les hautes tours de chacun bâtiments s'étaient écroulées, écrasant des hordes de fuyards. Mais il n'était pas si facile d'échapper à un homme avec un tel instinct de chasseur. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, savourant l'odeur âcre de la mort qui collait à ses dents. Tout la nuit, il avait marché, écrasé, tué, achevé, exterminé , détruit, explosé, tué, mis en pièces de ses propres mains, la joie faisant tambouriner son cœur, explosant presque sa cage thoracique sous la jouissance. L'adrénaline faisait des merveilles. Il se sentait dans son élément, au milieu du chaos magnifique.

" Je suis frustrée ."

Sa joie retomba comme un mauvais soufflé. Légèrement surélevé , posté sur un mur à moitié éclaté, il se tourna vers Betty. La jeune Lieutenant était en contrebas, entourée de cadavres, la bouche tordue en une moue boudeuse. Elle s'avança doucement, attentive à n'écraser aucun corps, en continuant :

" C'est aussi mon travail de tuer, mais depuis quelques jours, vous partez devant et vous vous servez allégrement. Il ne me reste presque plus rien. C'est d'un frustrant de ne rien faire, surtout que vous savez que j'aime ça."

Kimblee se redressa et sourit. A présent debout à ses pieds, Beth pesta :

" - Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi rire. Vous pourriez faire semblant d'être contrit, une seconde.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez frustrée pour ça, commenta-t-il en descendant souplement.

- Seigneur ... Mais si. Je ne suis pas entrée dans l'armée et venue ici pour faire la vaisselle , soupira-t-elle se prenant la tête d'une main. Je suis là pour appliquer le Commandement 3066, et par la même occasion, faire ce qui me plaît.

- Tuer ?

- Ne soyez pas offusqué, vous adorez ça, vous le dites vous-même. Et bien, moi aussi. Sauf que moi, je les fais de manière plus directe et ... salissante. En parlant de ça, vous avez du sang sur le visage."

Sur ces mots, elle lui saisit les poignets et lécha goulûment la joue droite de l'alchimiste, qui n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. D'abord surpris, il se mit à sourire en sentant le bout de la langue essuyer la fine couche de sang, avant d'insister sur sa pommette saillante. Betty lâcha soudain ses mains pour détacher le catogan du jeune homme, légèrement perdu, mais très majoritairement excité par ce geste. Elle lui tira les cheveux en arrière et goba sa bouche, ses lèvres mordant férocement celles de l'Écarlate, d'où perla bientôt un liquide rubis. Elle s'éloigna pour agripper de ses dents la pomme d'Adam du jeune homme, qui, après être resté un instant les bras ballants, la serra brusquement contre lui, tout occupé à la scruter. Le sang coulait lentement sur le menton, puis sur le cou de Kimblee, traçant une ligne rouge vif sur sa peau ivoire, pour être goûté et bu voracement par Beth, qui avait les mains crispées sur le maillot blanc de son supérieur, arrachant presque le tissu. Une fois sa tâche finie, elle se barbouilla la bouche d'un geste de la main et lui sourit d'un air de prédateur.

"- Pourquoi cette agressivité ? murmura-t-il.

- Je dois évacuer cette frustration , grommela-t-elle en déboutonnant la veste de Kimblee.

- Faites donc . Mais attention à vous ... débuta l'alchimiste avant d'être tu par un baiser si violent que ses dents rencontrèrent celles de Betty.

- Vous n'avez pas la voix au chapitre cette fois.

- Vilaine fille, murmura-t-il en faisant glisser sa propre veste de ses épaules. Pourquoi faire ça maintenant ?

- Vous m'avez listé les trois choses que vous aimiez, autant avoir les trois à la suite, puisqu'elles ne peuvent survenir en même temps. Surtout que c'est la dernière fois que nous sommes de nuit et que de nouveaux effectifs arrivent dès aujourd'hui."

Pendant son explication, elle tira sur les bretelles du T-Shirt du jeune homme pour coller son torse au sien, la respiration saccadée. Titillé dans sa curiosité (entre autres), il la repoussa doucement et lui arracha sa veste à son tour, littéralement. Quelques boutons chutèrent sur le sol, en un bruit clair comme l'eau de roche dans le silence morbide du petit matin. La main encore constellée de sang de l'alchimiste plongea dans les cheveux roux de la demoiselle et joua avec quelques mèches, leurs lèvres scellées , les yeux fermés. Il sentit ses mains fines soulever son haut pour griffer son dos de haut en bas, ses ongles entrant profondément dans sa chair. Il poussa un gémissement en se détachant du baiser, plus par surprise que par douleur. Pris d'un désir furieux, Kimblee prit toute la chevelure de Betty dans sa main droite, et exposa sa nuque qu'il croqua d'un seul coup de dents, souriant mentalement face au léger cri que poussa la jeune femme. Son réflexe fut de plonger ses ongles plus profondément dans la chair de l'Écarlate, qui embrassait et dévorait sa jugulaire comme un vampire. Légèrement rassasié, il la lâcha et effleura ses lèvres avant de murmurer :

"- Vous prenez enfin les devants . Ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'ai failli attendre.

- Tout vient à qui point sait attendre, rétorqua Beth en malaxant la chevelure sombre du jeune homme.

- Et maintenant ? continua-t-il entre deux baisers fiévreux, les paumes sur la peau nue de Betty. Je peux ? demanda-t-il d'un souffle en levant les mains jusqu'à son soutien-gorge.

- Doucement, jeune homme, ordonna-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Je ne suis pas doux, Bethsabée. Vous m'avez demandé d'être moi-même, et bien, voilà , dit Kimblee en continuant à la couvrir de baisers brûlants tout en commençant à découvrir son dos en détachant les crochets , comment je suis ..."

Sa langue caressa lentement la courbe du cou de la jeune femme alors qu'il la sentait frissonner sous ses doigts. Il se délecta lentement de sa chair aussi douce qu'une peau de pêche et soupira en la sentant effleurer ses reins. Il la regarda alors qu'elle souriait en passant elle aussi la langue sur sa propre dentition, une lueur au fond des yeux. D'une main, elle saisit la nuque de l'alchimiste tout en appuyant ses hanches au siennes, laissant échapper un léger soupir, frissonnant de le sentir aussi proche.

"- Je suis flattée, Monsieur, susurra-t-elle en lui mordillant le lobe d'oreille. avec un sourire.

- Mmmm ... Je pense ... Que vous le méritez , répondit-il, ses mains glissant sur les côtes de Beth. Ce n'est pas si souvent, poursuivit-il en l'embrassant, que je me prends au jeu comme ça ...

- Vous faites bien.

- Pardon ? lâcha-t-il, sincèrement surpris.

- Je suis rancunière" fit-elle se détachant brusquement de son étreinte.

Elle recula de plusieurs pas et sortit une cigarette de sa poche, avant de l'allumer en regardant Kimblee. Elle le fixa d'un œil appréciateur et demanda d'un ton sarcastique :

"- Frustré ? Il semblerait vu l'état de votre pantalon, souffla-t-elle.

- Oh que oui. C'est très méchant de votre part, Bethsabée , soupira-t-il.

- Vous n'êtes pas un modèle de gentillesse, Monsieur.

- Mais là, c'est au-delà de toute considération ... Me donner envie de vous comme ça et vous éloigner aussitôt, c'est encore pire que la torture , se plaint le jeune homme en s'avançant vers elle. Vilaine fille.

- Vilain garçon, répliqua Beth avec un demi-sourire.

- Je vous ferai payer ça tôt ou tard, vous le savez ?

- Oh, mais je n'attends que ça."

Face à un tel aplomb, il tressaillit et s'approcha encore de quelques pas. Il saisit la cigarette de la Lieutenant sans la prévenir et tira dessus, souffla toute la fumée et la lui rendit du bout de doigts. Il se pencha dans sa direction et nota :

" - Vous êtes pire que moi, en réalité.

- En quoi ?

- Vous êtes belle.

- Mais vous, vous êtes magnifique, dans tous les sens du terme ."

Un sifflement strident déchira l'air, et une explosion se produit dans une rue adjacente. Elle se rendit seulement compte que le soleil était déjà levé, et qu'ils devaient rentrer. Tous deux fixèrent une dernière fois le carnage à leurs pieds et repartirent. A peine avaient-ils mis les pieds dans le camp qu'un soldat les avisa et se mit au garde-à-vous devant Kimblee.

"- J'ai un message pour vous, mon Commandant ! Vous et le Lieutenant Blood êtes priés de vous rendre dès que possible dans les locaux d'État-major !

- Bien reçu. Rompez , marmonna l'alchimiste.

- Vous pensez qu'ils savent ... pour ... murmura Beth, légèrement anxieuse.

- Pour nous ? Si c'est le cas, ils s'en ficheraient. N'oubliez pas que Raven fait partie de leur élite, et que ses ... penchants tactiles sont bien connus. Même si j'abusais de vous et que tout le monde le savait, je n'aurais aucune sanction , expliqua Solf en haussant les épaules. Non, ce doit être pour autre chose ..."

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans le lieu où on les avait convoqués, les gardes les saluant. Debout dans le couloir où régnait une température acceptable, ils attendirent jusqu'à voir un homme un peu plus petit que Kimblee arriver, arborant de nombreuses décorations et une moustache bien fournie, accompagné de quelques soldats.

" - Général Grunman, salua ce dernier en s'inclinant. Voici mon sous-officier-

- Le Lieutenant Betty Blood, avança le nouveau venu en serrant la main de la jeune femme. Et bien, je suis heureux de voir que nous avons d'aussi charmantes recrues. J'ai eu de très bons échos à votre sujet, Mademoiselle.

- Euh ... Merci mon Général, réussit-elle à répondre, étonnée qu'un homme à l'air aussi affable puisse avoir un rang aussi élevé. Vous nous avez convoqués ?

- Oh non, Mademoiselle ! rit-il doucement. Je suis un homme de terrain, ce sont mes collègues qui vous ont appelés. En vérité, confessa-t-il après avoir fait signe à la jeune femme de se baisser, je suis un peu claustrophobe ici et je n'ai qu'une hâte : revoir la lumière du soleil !

- Bien mon Général.

- Au revoir , Commandant Kimblee, Lieutenant Blood . les salua-t-il.

- Il est bien gentil pour être arrivé à ce poste en devant se salir les mains , commenta Beth, perplexe.

- Oh, détrompez-vous ! fit Solf. Il était en poste à Pendleton pendant des années et a ensuite été muté à Central City. C'est un original, mais c'est un bon stratège. Je crois qu'il s'entend bien avec Mustang, c'est le genre d'homme à vouloir à tout prix éviter de faire couler trop de sang de son propre camp.

- Alchimiste Écarlate ? Avancez , voyons , clama une voix , provenant d'une porte entrouverte un peu plus loin. Et Blood également."

Quand Kimblee ouvrit la porte, ils se trouvèrent dans une salle à peine éclairée, une haute silhouette devant eux, le nombre des étoiles sur ses épaulettes indiquant qu'il était lui aussi général. Sa barbe et ses lunettes, ajoutées à la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce, ne permettaient pas de voir son visage, mais il semblait loin d'être aussi aimable que Grunman. A ses côtés, un autre homme à lunettes, bien plus anguleux, le nez et la bouche recouverts d'un masque chirurgical, taché de sang.

"-Bonjour, Général Jones, le salua l'Ecarlate en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois.

- Bonjour mon Général, dit à son tour Beth, scrutant les deux individus du coin de l'œil.

- Voici le Docteur Knox, tout juste dépêché de Central , leur apprit Jones en désignant l'homme à côté de lui. Il est ici pour des expériences portant sur la douleur, notamment avec l'aide de Mustang.

- Intéressant, mais si je puis poser cette question,en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? Mon alchimie n'est pas très _utile_ pour les souffrances longues, si vous voyez mon propos.

- Je suis bien au courant , Kimblee, et nous sommes tous ravis de votre travail. Je vous ai convoqués ici , votre sous-officier et vous, pour savoir quelque chose à propos du Lieutenant Blood.

- Quoi donc ? s'enquit l'Écarlate.

- Lieutenant Blood, souffla Jones en s'approchant d'elle, les mains derrière le dos. Une de vos collègues a été mutée dans l'équipe de Mustang car ne supportant pas le spectacle de la douleur, et je dirais même, ayant de remords à tuer. Vous sentez-vous à la hauteur de votre travail, soldat ?

- Oui, Monsieur. Je pense avoir fait mes preuves, répondit-elle.

- Vous êtes directe, mais vos actes suivent-ils vos paroles ? Suivez-moi, et vous aussi , Kimblee."

Le groupe de quatre s'engouffra dans un couloir étroit et éclairé par des néons qui diffusaient une lumière brute et maladive. Le Général Jones ouvrit une porte à leur gauche, où se déroulait une scène atroce. Trois Ishbals, le corps à moitié calciné, respiraient encore grâce à des tuyaux enfoncés dans leur gorge_. Leurs yeux ... On leur a crevé les yeux_, remarqua Beth avec un haut-le-cœur. Des gémissements de douleur, physique et psychologique, s'échappaient de leurs gorges, leurs corps décharnés à peine couverts d'un drap. Jones claqua des doigts et on amena une jeune femme et deux enfants, une fille et un garçonnet, les bras liés avec de solides nœuds, les membres tordus en un drôle d'angle, les épaules sans doutes fracturées ou déplacées avec violence. On enleva leurs bâillons et tous trois se mirent à hurler et pleurer, crachant leur haine et leur désespoir sur les militaires qui ne disaient mot.

Betty se retourna vers Jones, qui la toisait sans dire mot, puis posa les yeux sur Kimblee qui regardait les trois individus à ses pieds, le suppliant et le maudissant tour à tour, sans aucune trace d'émotion dans les yeux. Aucun indice sur le fameux test qu'elle devait passer de la part des hommes derrière elle. Elle ne bougea pas, même quand la gamine se jeta à ses pieds et pleura en trempant son pantalon de ses larmes. Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés, et elle était couverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière écœurante. Tous trois avaient les os saillants et sentaient l'urine, sans doute confinés dans une minuscule cellule sans même pouvoir aller aux toilettes. Leurs voix, leurs plaintes, leurs gémissements, leurs hurlements ainsi que leurs yeux emplis de larmes ne lui firent rien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente sa mâchoire grincer. C'était insupportable, pas à cause de la douleur qu'ils irradiaient, mais du bruit qu'ils faisaient.

Trois coups partirent, trois balles se logèrent en plein front des trois prisonniers à leurs pieds, leurs crânes explosant , propageant de la cervelle et des os partout, jusqu'au plafond et même sur les Ishbals agonisants sur leurs lits de mort. Ce qui semblait être plusieurs litres de sang chaud couvrirent Betty de haut en bas : elle s'épongea la bouche du dos de la main, ce qui fit pire que mieux au final. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, leur blancheur éclatante contrastant avec l'horreur de la scène et de son propre geste, pour demander :

" Ai-je réussi ?"

Jones éclata de rire et tapa sur l'omoplate de Kimblee, qui fixait Bethsabée comme si elle était irréelle.

"- Enfin un soldat à la hauteur ! Pas étonnant que vous ayez voulu l'avoir, Kimblee !

- J'en suis très satisfait. Puisqu'elle a passé cette épreuve avec succès, peut-être pouvons nous y aller ?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Félicitations, Lieutenant Blood. Quel patronyme ravissant, et très adapté à vos capacités ! Bonne journée !"

Pendant le chemin du bâtiment d'état-major jusqu'aux douches, en passant par leur tente, tout le monde fixa le couple avec des yeux exorbités : voir un homme connu pour être un psychopathe propre comme un sou neuf à côté d'une demoiselle bien sage ensanglantée, c'était un spectacle des plus étranges. Une fois parvenus dans la salle de bains des officiers, Betty articula avec difficulté :

"- Vous pouvez me laver les mains ? Le sang a coagulé et j'ai vraiment du mal à bouger et à parler.

- Avec plaisir !" s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Sans prévenir, il la prit dans ses bras, encore tout deux habillés, et entra dans une cabine de douche, qu'il ferma d'une main. Puis, il mit l'eau en marche et se plaça sous le pommeau, son visage contre celui de Beth. Alors que le sang coulait comme du sirop sur son visage, il le lécha de haut en bas comme s'il dégustait une immense sucette. Il baissa le regard pour voir que le haut gris clair de la jeune femme était trempé et collait à sa peau, les rares zones non-couvertes de sang devenant transparentes, ce qui était un spectacle plus qu'agréable à ses yeux.

"- Je vous demandais seulement de me laver les mains. Je vois que vous prenez la chose très à cœur, nota-t-elle.

- Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains, rétorqua-t-il avec son sourire de sale gosse avant de l'embrasser et de lui nettoyer le visage de ses doigts.

- Vous êtes vraiment un vilain garçon.

- J'assume totalement. Et vous êtes vraiment, vraiment, couverte de sang. Il va falloir enlever tout ça, avança-t-il en tirant sur le bas de son débardeur.

- Ah non, jeune homme, protesta Betty avec une fausse sévérité. Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça. Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à coopérer.

- Vraiment ?

- En plus, ce serait encore déséquilibré que je sois à moitié nue et pas vous.

- Et bien, déshabillez-moi alors", proposa-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant.

Il la posa doucement sur le sol et attendit qu'elle accepte, les bras croisés. Il eut envie de rire en voyant que cette jeune femme ensanglantée, qui venait de tuer trois innocents sans même sourciller, hésitait à enlever son T-Shirt. L'alchimiste coupa l'eau, puis se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

"- Allez-y, je ne mords pas.

- Je n'aurais rien contre, pourtant, susurra-t-elle en retour. Mais soit."

D'un seul geste, le vêtement fut jeté sur le sol.

"- Vous appréciez ? demanda Kimblee en posant ses paumes à plat sur le mur, de chaque côté de la tête de Beth qui le dévorait des yeux.

- Plutôt . _Bel euphémisme._

- Mais, comme vous n'avez pas l'air prête à enlever votre haut, et que cela me semble ardu au vu de la croûte de sang que vous avez sur tout le corps, je vais devoir employer les grands moyens , exposa-t-il en tapant des mains.

- Je le sens pas très bien soudain, murmura-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée alors qu'il saisissait son maillot.

- Ça se passera à merveille."

Un craquement se fit entendre et Beth sentit un courant d'air froid parcourir son torse de haut en bas. Kimblee l'embrassa tout en faisant tomber le vêtement, avant de commencer à décrocher les attaches du sous-vêtement de la jeune femme, lui aussi maculé de sang. Quand son soutien-gorge lui rejoignit aussi le sol carrelé, son regard baissa ostensiblement et il fixa longuement la jeune femme ainsi dévêtue.

"- Pour ma part, je dois dire que j'adore ce que je vois ... Où est ce savon ? grommela-t-il en cherchant l'objet à l'aveugle, ses yeux dans ceux de Betty. Même si votre bandage à l'épaule gâche la vue, mais c'est bien peu de chose ...

- Je peux me laver seule.

- Je ne supporterai pas d'être frustré deux fois dans la même matinée, avoua-t-il en lui léchant l'oreille. Le voilà !"

Il plaqua son torse contre celui de la jeune femme , sa main tenant le savon glissant sur son dos sali. Elle gémit quand elle le sentit toucher ses bleus et caresser ses courbatures, ayant l'impression que son corps se brisait sous la fatigue. Le savon glissa jusqu'à son ventre et remonta lentement, de même que les lèvres de l'alchimiste qui quittèrent son cou pour rejoindre ses lèvres et les savourer doucement. Il posa les mains sur sa poitrine et l'effleura du bout des doigts, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Elle-même se mordit la bouche, frissonnant soudain.

"- Besoin de se réchauffer à ce que je vois ... Vous avez froid ? questionna-t-il en caressant ses tétons des pouces. Vous voulez que je remette l'eau chaude ?

- Je pense que vous avez assez chaud pour deux , sourit Beth en retour. Ha ! laissa-t-elle échapper alors qu'il la reprenait contre lui et la plaquait au mur, plaçant les jambes de la jeune femme autour de ses hanches.

- La chair est peut-être triste, mais elle est surtout savoureuse ... Particulièrement ici, nota Kimblee en parcourant sa poitrine de minuscules baisers, sortant la langue et fermant les yeux.

- Vraiment ?

- Délicieuse, comme je l'ai déjà dit. Et je meurs de faim, fit-il en l'embrassant jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, son érection à nouveau pressée contre les cuisses de Betty. Je suis véritablement affamé ... Et je ne suis pas le seul, semblerait-il, rit-il tandis que la jeune femme commençait à défaire la ceinture de l'Ecarlate. Tant mieux.

- Vous semblez vraiment à l'étroit, je ne voudrais pas que vous bandiez au point d'avoir mal, expliqua-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

- C'est une si bonne douleur que celle-là ... De toute façon, je crois que j'ai une érection depuis la première balle que vous avez logée entre les sourcils de ces Ishbals. Je vous ai dit que votre façon de donner la mort sans y réfléchir à deux fois est absolument délicieuse . Mais ici ... grogna-t-il alors que la jeune femme déboutonnait son pantalon , c'était encore au dessus de ça. Votre psychologie a si parfaitement rejoint votre corps ... Une si belle alliance ne pouvait que me donner envie de vous si brusquement...

- Je respire l'intelligence par tous les pores de ma peau , pour peu que ceux-ci ne soient pas obstrués par le sang ?

- Vous êtes le sang même, Blood, rit Kimblee avant de l'embrasser, se délectant de ses seins menus mais ronds. Sur le champ de bataille, vous êtes d'une beauté vénéneuse extraordinaire, au point même que mon propre sang se fige dans mes veines tant je suis paralysé de désir, mental et physique, en vous voyant tuer.

- A ce point ..? murmura-t-elle en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure. Et c'est pour cela que vous êtes accaparé le terrain cette semaine ?

- Il fallait que j'évacue ma frustration , ironisa-t-il en faisant référence à sa phrase d'un peu plus tôt. Il faudrait que j'enlève votre pantalon aussi ...

- Ne le faites pas exploser, je n'ai pas emmené toute ma penderie.

- Bien sûr, prendre son temps est très bien aussi comme vous pouvez le sentir. Hmm ... gémit-il avant de l'embrasser et de l'enlacer brutalement. J'adore sentir votre corps contre le mien, vraiment ... Délicieux.

- Commandant Kimblee ! cria quelqu'un en toquant à la porte de la salle de bains. Vous êtes là ? Il y a une réunion urgente dans le bâtiment d'Etat-Major dans cinq minutes !

- Très bien ! cria l'alchimiste en retour, sans lâcher la jeune femme. Je crois ... soupira-t-il, que je devrai supporter une seconde intense frustration.

- Je n'y suis pour rien cette fois.

- Je sais , dit-il en l'embrassant. Mais c'est dommage, je n'ai pas tous les jours la chance de pouvoir conquérir le corps d'une femme avec une beauté meurtrière comme la vôtre. Vous êtes terrifiante , continua-t-il en enlevant le verrou, un vrai ange de la mort. Une Kèr. A plus tard, Bethsabée."

Alors qu'il se rhabillait, le corps brûlant encore de désir et de colère face à ses collègues, il entendit Betty clamer d'une voix sortie du royaume des morts :

_"For beauty is nothing but the beginning of terror_

_which we are barely able to endure, and it amazes us so,_

_because it serenely disdains to destroy us._

_Every angel is terrible."_

De son côté, elle l'entendit rire à mi-voix avant de repartir sans un mot de plus. Encore à moitié vêtue sous l'eau chaude qui coulait sur son corps, elle soupira lentement. Malgré la température de la douche, et de la fumée qui s'échappait du pommeau, elle eut soudain très froid, l'absence d'un corps plus que brûlant contre le sien se faisant sentir.

Une fois sèche, un vêtement attira son attention : la veste du Commandant était sur le sol. Elle l'enfila sur sa peau nue, s'imaginant un jour pouvoir porter la même avec fierté. Ce rêve ne se concrétiserait pas avant plusieurs années, mais elle pouvait bien rêver. Beth plongea le visage dans la manche bleue et respira à pleins poumons. Entre les minuscules grains de sable, de poussière de craie et de sang , s'échappait une odeur bien particulière, entre la douceur et l'amertume. Celle de Kimblee.

* * *

_They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard ! Je sais pas si vous connaissez, mais quelqu'un a fait un remix techno de cette réplique de Legolas ..._

_Le poème en anglais est de Maria Rainer Rilke, je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction en français qui soit très jolie ... Ma traduction donne : "La beauté n'est que le commencement de la terreur que nous sommes à peine capables d'endurer et qui nous éblouit tant, car, impassible, elle dédaigne de nous détruire. Chaque ange est terrible."_

_The hobbits to Isengard ! To Isengard ! Je prévoyais pas d'écrire avant samedi mais à cause de la neige (15 cm à Lille), mes cours ont été annulés et je suis coincée chez moi depuis ce matin car y'a pas de métro ... Voilà._

_Je tiens à m'excuser publiquement et sincèrement pour la perte des ovaires que je vous ai causées. Merci._

_The hobbits the hobbits the hobbits the hobbits TO ISENGARD ! ( Demain, c'est "Cloud Atlas" au cinééé ( Fan de Ben Whishaw spotted. Mais ça laisse un rapport avec le dernier paragraphe comme il jouait dans "Le Parfum")). Pour les Keres, que j'ai déjà mentionnées, ce sont des divinités mineures de la Grèce Antique. Ce sont de jeunes femmes qui se nourrissent de sang et emmènent les morts sur les champs de bataille aux Enfers. Elles apportent malheur et destruction.  
_

_Bisous, merci des reviews !_

_Musique : "Lolita" de The Veronicas , "Sober" de Pink , "Carmensita" de Devendra Banhart._


	15. Chapitre 15

**_Chapitre 15_**

* * *

_"Est-ce que ça coule dans ton sang,_

_Le fait de trahir ceux que tu aimes ?"_

**_Blood_ - Papa Roach**

* * *

"Vous m'avez appelé ?"

Jusqu'alors tous attentifs et silencieux, quatre de ses collègues se tournèrent vers Kimblee qui venait de débarquer, le visage renfrogné, l'oeil assassin et les cheveux humides. Il prit place un peu à l'écart du groupe et s'assit sans gêne sur un tabouret, le regard fixé sur les cartes d'Ishbal accrochés sur un mur de toile de la tente de commandement, derrière le Général Jones.

"-Où est Comanche ? finit par demander Beifong d'une voix posée.

- A l'infirmerie, leur apprit leur supérieur en caressant sa barbe. Il a été touché à la jambe par des guérilleros, et ils vont devoir l'amputer.

- C'est pas comme ça qu'il risque de grandir, murmura Solf dans sa barbe.

- Silence. Le fait qu'un de nos alchimistes d'État ait été touché à la jambe est problématique. Vous devez être mieux entourés, avec le plus d'effectifs possible, et je m'adresse particulièrement à vous, Kimblee.

- Plaît-il ?

- Vous avez tellement effrayé les anciens membres de votre équipe que tous ont préféré partir dans d'autres sections, sans compter ceux qui sont morts lors de missions avec vous et dont on a pas retrouvé les corps. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire .. retrouvé les corps en entier. Vous en avez fait des confetti ( NdA : Confetti ! It's a parade !) . Vous n'êtes que deux à aller sur le terrain, vous et votre sous-officier, Blood.

- Et j'ai encore mes deux jambes ! s'exclama l'Écarlate avec un grand sourire.

- Et elle a failli se faire arracher l'épaule, pour sa part. Pour parler plus généralement, souffla Jones, vous gardez vos effectifs tels quels, et au besoin, vous prendrez de nouvelles recrues dans les forces d'arrière-garde. Mais il faut que je vous précise, poursuivit-il en posant une carte d'Amestris sur la table entre eux et lui, nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de demander trop d'effectifs à échelle nationale.

- Pourquoi donc ? s'enquit Basque Gran de sa voix de stentor.

- Mes collègues avions découvert avant l'application du Commandement 3066 que les Ishbals étaient équipés par Aerugo. Le conflit Sud s'enlise depuis plusieurs années et ils tentent très vraisemblablement de faire concentrer toutes nos forces armées à Ishbal.

- Pour mieux nous attaquer sur l'autre front, comprit Mustang.

- Tout à fait. Mais avec vous, alchimistes d'État, nous avons une très grande longueur d'avance, puisque vos aptitudes nous permettent d'avancer plus vite dans le conflit Ishbal. C'est pour cela que nous jugeons plus important de vous protéger, suite à l'incident de Comanche. Vous êtes la priorité d'Amestris sur cette guerre, aboya Jones en se redressant. Compris ?

- Compris mon Général !" s'écrièrent-ils tous en choeur, au garde à vous, sauf Kimblee qui était toujours nonchalamment assis et se contenta d'un bref salut de la main.

* * *

"- Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant de vous sentir concerné, l'Écarlate , pesta Beifong en repartant.

- En quel honneur ? riposta celui-ci, les sourcils haussés.

- Vous êtes à ce point ... marginal, vous crachez littéralement sur les règles les plus élémentaires de sécurité et du respect de la hiérarchie.

- Heureux de voir que je suis le seul à en faire ainsi.

- En quel honneur? fit-elle à son tour, les yeux tournés vers le jeune homme qui marchait à ses côtés.

- L'armée ne ferait pas long feu si elle était composée de personnes comme moi, sourit Kimblee.

- Parce que vous en êtes pleinement conscient même fier en plus ? posa l'Alchimiste de Sable.

- Tout à fait.

- Vous êtes encore plus étrange que je ne le pensais jusque-là.

- Je vous aime bien, Commandant Beifong, dit l'Écarlate. Je suis sincère, la rassura-t-il en la voyant écarquiller les yeux. Vous n'avez pas peur d'aller au front, vous ne montrez aucun signe de fatigue et vous êtes pleine de principes que vous suivez à la lettre et , bien que les miens- car oui, j'ai des principes- soient à l'inverse des vôtres,vous ne me considérez pas comme un monstre bon à enfermer.

- Ce serait contre-productif. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, du moment que vos bizarreries ne contrecarrent pas mes propres projets , et en l'occurrence, mes missions sur le terrain. Est-ce clair ?

- Très clair, Madame, reconnut-il en s'inclinant devant elle. Autre chose ?

- Est-ce que le Lieutenant Blood va bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une traite.

- Très bien. Elle a été touchée à l'épaule il y a quelques jours, comme beaucoup le savent, mais elle n'a presque rien. Elle tient très bien le coup.

- Sur le terrain, oui, mais avec vous, elle tient aussi le coup ? poursuivit Beifong en stoppant soudain et se tournant vers lui.

- Plaît-il ? dit Kimblee d'un ton à la fois doucereux et menaçant.

- Je sais ce qui se passe, Écarlate. Depuis le début.

- Et vous n'avez rien fait pour m'en empêcher ? s'étonna-t-il avec un mince sourire, les bras croisés.

- Il ne s'agit pas que de vous, il s'agit de vous deux. Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais de vous, à savoir que vous êtes quelqu'un d'extrêmement intelligent, et qui était un fauve sous l'aspect d'un gentleman.

- Merci.

- Je n'ai pas fini . Par deux fois, je l'ai avertie. Elle a reconnu mes mises en garde mais elle a choisi d'aller vers vous. Ne lui faites pas trop regretter sa curiosité, plaida-t-elle.

- Je vous promets que je vous la rendrai entière à la fin du conflit, quand le moment sera venu, s'engagea Kimblee en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois.

- Je dois aller travailler. J'espère pouvoir compter sur votre parole, Alchimiste Écarlate."

Avec un sourire satisfait, le jeune alchimiste alla jusqu'à sa tente en sifflotant. Une fois qu'il eut fermé les pans qui marquaient l'entrée, il se massa brièvement la nuque et fit craquer ses vertèbres avec une vague grimace. Il avait beau ne pas avoir à porter autant de matériel que les soldats ordinaires, devoir en permanence marcher et éviter les éboulis marquaient quelque peu son corps. Il bâilla, puis regarda sa montre en argent. Neuf heures approchaient. Il avait le temps de dormir quelques heures avant d'aller inspecter ses nouvelles recrues dans l'après-midi.

Il s'approcha du lit où Beth était allongée vers la droite, les yeux fermés. Kimblee s'accroupit et dégagea quelques mèches de son visage pour effleurer ses joues du bout des doigts. Sa main resta dans ses cheveux, au niveau de son oreille, et il sourit. Il lui semblait incroyable que quelqu'un qui semblait hanté de tant de voix différentes, et empli de sentiments aussi puissants que des tornades, puisse avoir l'air aussi paisible.

_Elle est vraiment belle._

Pris au dépourvu de sa propre pensée, il espéra ne pas l'avoir dite à voix haute. Solf étouffa un rire et embrassa la jeune femme du bout des lèvres, sa main descendant de sa chevelure jusqu'à sa joue pâle et douce. Sa bouche était chaude, sucrée et rouge, comme une cerise bien mûre et juteuse. Elle gémit dans son sommeil, il recula de quelques centimètres.

"- C'est à cette heure-ci que vous arrivez ? murmura Betty avec un petit sourire.

- J'étais occupé. Je peux ? s'enquit Kimblee en tirant sur le drap.

- Bien sûr. Mais vous me laissez dormir, d'accord ?

- Évidemment. Je suis moi-même, avoua-t-il en lui embrassant le front, ... épuisé. Peut-être un peu à cause de l'ascenseur émotionnel et physique que j'ai subi ce matin même. Toujours est-il que pour le moment, il faut se reposer. Bonne nuit, bonjour, Bethsabée."

* * *

Quand Beth se réveilla, elle avait le visage à moitié plongé dans son matelas, et ses draps lui couvrant à peine la taille. Elle frissonna puis ouvrit un oeil : Kimblee était encore endormi, tourné dans sa direction, trois longues mèches lui tombant sur le nez. Il lui semblait incroyable que quelqu'un qui semblait à ce point empli de voix hurlant à la violence, et empli de rage, de sang et de mort puisse être aussi calme une fois assoupi.

_Il est vraiment beau._

Elle se mordit la lèvre à cette pensée, puis sourit avant de jouer avec les quelques cheveux noirs qui caressaient le visage du jeune homme. Puis, elle vérifia l'heure sur sa propre montre. Onze heures vingt-sept. Elle savait que Kimblee allait toujours déjeuner à midi pile, mais soupçonnait également qu'il voudrait rester avec elle quelques instants. Betty hésita un moment avant de saisir la joue droite de l'alchimiste d'une main et de lui embrasser doucement la gauche. Il poussa un bref gémissement dans son sommeil, elle recula de quelques centimètres.

"- Vous pouviez continuer, soupira-t-il.

- Je ne savais pas si je le pouvais.

- Bien sûr que si. Venez là, l'invita Kimblee en la prenant par la taille et posant le corps de Beth sur le sien, la jeune femme à présent étendue de tout son long. Vous êtes bien ?

- Oui, répondit la Lieutenant à voix basse, son visage dans le cou du jeune homme qui caressait ses hanches et ses cuisses.

- Est-ce une idée ... Ou vous n'avez pas de pantalon ?

- Mon bandage à la hanche me gratte horriblement avec la laine de Resembool et je pensais le remettre dès que vous auriez été réveillé ...

- Je vois. Moi qui pensais que c'était un geste pour me titiller ... regretta-t-il en lui embrassant la tempe.

- Je ne fais pas tout en fonction de vous.

- Je l'espère bien. Cependant, si j'en juge à vos cicatrices, vous n'avez pas toujours aussi détachée de l'opinion des autres, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Je suppose que c'est le cas de beaucoup de gens, comme ma mère, avoua Beth en lui mordillant la jugulaire. Elle a toujours été plus attachée à ce que je paraisse bien devant tout le monde qu'à ce que je souhaitais faire. Quand j'ai rejoint l'armée, elle a fondu en larmes et est devenue quasi-hystérique. Je ne lui ai jamais reparlé.

- Moi qui pensais que les filles avaient un lien privilégié avec leur mère ...

- C'est faux, Monsieur.

- En tout cas, à présent, vous savez que l'avis des autres que vous-même ne compte pas. C'est pour cela, poursuivit Kimblee en se tournant sur le côté, posant Beth à sa droite et la dévisageant, que vous avez arrêté de vous faire ça ? demanda-t-il en saisissant sa cuisse, là où s'alignaient ses scarifications.

- Oui. Je pense que je n'avais plus besoin de me montrer à moi-même que je pouvais me contrôler. Plus besoin de me prouver ma valeur.

- Et vous vivez enfin pour vous-même ici ? Sur le terrain, au milieu de ce jeu de mort qu'est la guerre, l'individualisme est de mise et c'est ça qui vous plaît. Vous êtes si égoïste ... Comme un alchimiste.

- En quoi les alchimistes sont-ils égoïstes ? demanda Beth en posant sa main sur la joue droite de son vis-à-vis.

- Nous avons un savoir qui n'est pas à la portée de tous, ce qui nécessite une intelligence et une technique bien particulières. C'est le résultat de plusieurs années de travail acharné pour réussir à faire ce que l'homme n'est pas sensé faire. Nous sommes entre l'Humanité et Dieu. Ou le Diable, sourit-il.

- Vous feriez un bon Lucifer.

- Je ne m'y connais pas particulièrement en satanisme, donc si vous vouliez bien m'expliquer ...

- Lucifer était un ange, au service de Dieu. Mais quand celui-ci a créé l'Homme, il a demandé à tous ses anges de s'incliner devant eux, et Lucifer a refusé car pour lui, il était supérieur aux Hommes et n'avait pas à leur rendre un tel hommage. Il a alors été chassé du Paradis et sa chute a créé l'Enfer et ses neuf cercles. La figure de l'opposition divine est maintenant l'un de ses anciens "employés", ce que je trouve assez ironique mais juste. Le mal ne sort pas de nulle part, expliqua Beth.

- Sans doute pas. Je vis de façon égoïste, je l'admets. Il faut vivre par soi-même, pour soi-même ...

- 'Avec soi-même, homogène, éternel' ?"

En une fraction de seconde, elle se trouva sous Kimblee, qui avait le front collé au sien, un sourire reptilien aux lèvres. Il l'embrassa avec passion et glissa sa langue sur la sienne, l'étouffant presque. Il saisit ses hanches pour y poser les siennes avant de remonter les doigts jusqu'au haut de son dos où il l'enlaça d'un seul geste. Betty éloigna son visage en lui mordit la lèvre, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il se passa plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent durer des heures pendant lesquelles ils se dévorèrent du regard et des lèvres, mordant chacun la bouche de l'autre, leurs dents parfois s'entrechoquant, leurs langues parfois se caressant. Beth ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu aussi chaud de toute sa vie, son corps vibrait, comme traversé de minuscules et rapides courants électriques. Son souffle devenait court, tout comme celui du jeune homme qui pressait sa cage thoracique contre sa poitrine avec force, leurs cœurs tambourinant à tout rompre. Alors que l'alchimiste se détachait de quelques minuscules millimètres, elle dit très vite :

"- Je ne pensais pas que citer Platon vous ferait autant d'effet.

- Oh, si vous voyiez mon état quand on me parle d'Aristote ..! rit-il sous cape avant de glisser sa main dans sa chevelure rousse et de se taire durant quelques instants. Pourquoi ne vous ai-je pas rencontrée plus tôt ?"

Betty crut voir une vague (de) tristesse traverser le regard bleu de Kimblee, de même qu'elle ressentit un pic de regret dans sa voix. Pouvait-il vraiment être attristé de ne pas l'avoir connue plus tôt ? Il aurait sans doute pu jouer plus longtemps, se permettre d'échafauder plus de stratégies.

"- Vous étiez occupé, je suppose, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- J'ai pu vous croiser. Vous n'habitez pas très loin de chez moi, à Central. Admettons que nous retournons ... deux ans en arrière. Vous êtes en deuxième année de l'école militaire, je vais à la Central City High University. Où pourrais-je vous voir ?

- A la bibliothèque de Central. Dans les jardins publics. A l'opéra, pour voir la danse, la musique classique et l'opéra, bien sûr.

- J'aime beaucoup la musique classique. Que seriez-vous allée voir ?

- Deux fois par an, il y a un récital de Mendelssohn, Félix et Fanny. Un en Décembre et un en Mai. Je préfère celui d'hiver. C'est ma saison favorite, expliqua Beth.

- Tout comme moi, commenta Kimblee, toujours penché au-dessus d'elle. Vous vous placez où ?

- 1ères loges de côté, le plus proche de la scène, mais en hauteur.

- Très bien, vous seriez installée à votre place habituelle, et, quinze minutes avant le début, je me mettrais à côté de vous. Que porteriez-vous ? Pour ma part, j'aime porter des costumes blancs, peu importe la saison.

- Très élégant. Une robe gris perle, longue, en mousseline, avec une fourrure noire qui appartenait à mon arrière grand-mère. Et je me serais coiffée comme une dame comme il faut, détailla-t-elle. Avec un diadème et de jolies boucles rousses, et du rouge à lèvres bien rouge.

- Très joli. Nous aurions écouté tout ce récital, merveilleux je n'en doute pas, mais je crois que je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de vous observer à la dérobée. A l'entracte, je vous aurais demandé une cigarette, vous m'en auriez donné une, et nous aurions discuté musique classique.

- Beau sujet de conversation. Je vous aurais trouvé très beau, et j'espère que vous m'auriez aidée à m'habiller avec ma fourrure quand le spectacle serait fini. Comme il fait froid l'hiver à Central, je vous aurai invité à boire quelque chose à L'Illustration, le café Art Déco.

- C'est un style architectural que je connais fort peu, mais si je peux boire quelque chose avec une jeune femme aussi intelligente et si belle, je ne me fais pas prier, sourit Kimblee tout en l'embrassant. J'aurais pris un whisky.

- Breuvage viril s'il en est. J'aurais juste pris un vin chaud. Ma table favorite est à l'étage, dans une alcôve où l'on peut voir le bar en contrebas et où on peut entendre sans être entendu, ce qui est très bien quand il s'agit de critiquer le service, murmura Betty avec humour.

- J'aurais sans doute commencé par demander pourquoi vous continuiez à venir à L'Illustration si vous n'aimez pas le service plus que ça.

- Je vous aurai répondu que c'est parce que j'y aime la clientèle, que je trouve capable de discussions très intéressantes, et que je trouvais ça dommage d'avoir dû vous chercher ailleurs que dans ce café, alors que vous me plaisez beaucoup.

- Directe.

- Le vin me rend pompette.

- Nous aurions un long ping-pong oral et intellectuel, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que la chaleur dans mon corps n'était plus due au whisky que j'aurais avalé, continua l'alchimiste en lui embrassant la gorge, et je vous aurai invitée chez moi. J'ai de très jolies copies de Dali, vous savez.

- Mon peintre préféré, je suppose que j'aurais réussi à le glisser dans la discussion. J'aurais accepté, bien sûr. Dali ne se refuse pas.

- J'aurais payé les consom-

- Ah non ! opposa Betty en lui donnant une pichenette sur la poitrine. Je vous aurais invité, j'aurais payé.

- Très bien, le taxi alors. Il fait noir et froid en fin de soirée à Central, et je n'aurais pas voulu que vous ayiez un rhume. Nous serions arrivés en bas de mon immeuble, j'aurais prié pour que ma concierge soit endormie et nous aurions pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au troisième. Je vous aurais ouvert la porte, enlevé votre fourrure et sans aucun doute imaginé le goût de votre nuque entre mes dents, de même fantasmé sur la douceur de vos cheveux.

- Vous auriez alors été assez mal à l'aise et m'aurez demandé si je voulais quelque chose à boire. "De l'eau, je pense avoir assez bu pour ce soir". Pendant que vous seriez parti dans votre cuisine, je vous aurais complimenté sur votre décoration-

- Qui est somme tout assez basique. Mon appartement est peint de manière sobre, et je n'ai pas de penchant à la fantaisie décorative, expliqua Kimblee en lui caressant les clavicules.

- Basique, classique mais plaisante. Le temps que vous reveniez, je serais scotchée devant "La persistence de la mémoire" et nous nous serions retrouvés tous deux sans rien dire.

- Du moins jusqu'à ce que nous passions à "Ballerine et tête de mort", où nous aurions discuté de l'art, du corps et de la mort, mes yeux fixés sur votre épaule, les vôtres sur la toile.

- Au beau milieu d'un silence, je vous aurai demandé si vous voudriez bien être ma "petite mort" en me tournant vers vous avec un demi-sourire.

- Comment aurais-je résisté ? soupira-t-il en embrassant Bethsabée à pleine bouche, faisant peser son corps sur le sien. Je vous aurais tuée plusieurs fois avec délice, et me serais endormi contre vous.

- Vraiment ? Je pensais que vous vous seriez tenu à l'écart.

- Certainement pas. Le lendemain matin ...

- Je serais partie avant que vous soyez réveillé, sans laisser une trace, dit Betty.

- Qu'à cela ne tienne, je me serais habillé et aurai couru à L'Illustration, au premier étage, dans une alcôve où j'aurais sans doute trouvé une jeune demoiselle rousse habillée en toilette de soirée à neuf heures du matin. C'est vous qui concluez cette histoire.

- Je vous aurais dit : 'C'est à cette heure-ci que vous arrivez?'

- Je vois, rit-il doucement avant d'entendre la cloche du déjeuner retentir. Midi , devina Kimblee en se redressant.

- Je meurs de faim.

- Ah oui ? Je me sens en appétit, moi aussi ... commenta-t-il en voyant la jeune femme remettre son pantalon.

- Alors, rentrez et mangez!" rétorqua Beth en se recoiffant du bout des doigts.

Elle sentit deux bras musclés enserrer sa taille avant que Kimblee ne force sa tête à se tourner vers lui et ne l'embrasse jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer. Il approcha la bouche de son oreille et lui dit :

" Je veux bien vous donner autant de petites morts que vous le souhaitez, mais la grande, la véritable, la mystérieuse et la plus grandiloquente de toutes, je ne la vois pas autrement que sous vos traits."

* * *

"- Vous êtes donc de North City, élève de troisième année , 1m77, 85 kilos, notes plus que moyennes. Je vois même plusieurs blâmes sur votre dossier. J'ai une question, Jonathan Lopan.

- Oui ? demanda le nouveau venu d'un ton mal assuré.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Vous m'avez tout l'air du dernier des incompétents.

- Je ..! Euh ... C'est ... Une dernière chance, sinon, je suis renvoyé de l'académie.

- De toute façon, si vous ne vous améliorez pas, vous serez mort d'ici demain ... Central City, troisième année, 1m64, 58 kilos, parmi les dix premières de la promotion, félicitations, June Carter, déclama Beth à toute vitesse avant de relever la tête et voir la jeune fille devant laquelle elle était. June !

- Bethsabée ! fit la demoiselle en retour, la peau et les cheveux couleur ébène. Cela plaisir de te ... vous revoir. J'ai bien reçu tes... vos fleurs.

- Je suis navrée d'être partie aussi précipitamment, je te le jure. Pour les fleurs, c'était la moindre des choses. Bon ! Commandant ! apostropha-t-elle Kimblee, qui la fixait de loin. J'ai fini l'inspection des troupes.

- Merveilleux. Cela signifie donc que nous pouvons aller sur le terrain, dit-il. Le Commandant Armstrong se trouverait dans une assez fâcheuse posture et nous devons venir en renfort pour quelques heures.

- Pas de repos pour les nouveaux, à ce que je vois, commenta Betty.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ... les discussions de quelque nature que ce soit, pesta-t-il en fixant June du coin de l'œil. En route."

* * *

Par quelconque miracle, après avoir rejoint l'équipe Armstrong, toute l'unité Kimblee était encore vivante. Couverts par l'imposante silhouette de l'Alchimiste aux Bras Puissants, tous se sentaient presque en sécurité, tous les soldats proches les uns des autres tels des pingouins sur la banquise. Le Lieutenant Blood sentit soudain qu'on la tirait par le bras et se retrouva contre Kimblee qui toisait la silhouette mince et musclée de June Carter plus en avant.

"- Vous avez couché avec ? exigea-t-il de savoir.

- Oui, juste avant de venir au front, répondit-elle avec sarcasme, consciente de sa colère.

- Je vois. Vous a-t-elle tuée plusieurs petites fois ?

- Vous n'avez pas à le savoir. Ils s'éloignent.

- Je m'en fiche, Bethsabée ! pesta Kimblee, sa poigne se refermant sur le bras de la jeune femme. Je veux savoir si je peux au moins concurrencer vos autres partenaires, puisque, et excusez-moi, malgré le fait que vous dites me désirer, j'ai du mal à croire que l'on puisse passer d'elle à moi !

- Vous ne vous sentez pas à la hauteur ?

- Loin de ça. Comment savoir ... Si je peux au moins prétendre être à sa hauteur, elle comme d'autres ?

- Et moi alors ? Comment puis-je être sûre que je ne suis pas une parmi d'autres ? riposta-t-elle en retour alors qu'elle dégageait son bras.

- Si n'importe quelle autre femme aurait été aussi coriace que vous, j'aurais abandonné. Je n'aurais pas eu la patience ni le courage de subir ce que vous me faites subir en me laissant vous désirer sans fin sans même avoir la dignité de me regarder en face ! Sans même sembler y accorder un minimum d'importance ! cria-t-il en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

- Vous êtes jaloux.

- Non, non et non ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous êtes mon jouet, je suis le vôtre mais nous sommes aussi joueurs et, à ce titre, un minimum de reconnaissance l'un envers l'autre est requise. Ce que vous n'avez pas envers moi .

- Vous voulez que je me pâme devant vous ? lança Beth avec sarcasme.

- Non. Dites-moi juste que ... Vous ne ferez pas entrer d'autres joueurs dans la partie.

- Très bien. Je vous le promets.

- Bien, soupira Kimblee, semblant enfin apaisé de la rage qui l'avait habité pendant ces dernières minutes. Bien. Une dernière question : comment a-t-elle fait pour vous posséder ?"

Face au visage encore légèrement terni par la colère, mais qui reflétait surtout une sorte de tristesse, les yeux bleus de l'alchimiste la fixant sans la voir, Beth eut une réaction horrible : elle rit, d'une façon si forte que même les morts auraient pu l'entendre. L'Écarlate resta sans rien faire, plus que décontenancé, alors qu'elle s'éloignait et disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée. Il tressaillit alors qu'elle clamait :

" Personne ne peut me posséder, jeune homme !"

* * *

_Bon dimanche ! Encore merci de vos reviews, mon cher trio HoneyMilkySunday, Nefel29 et CrazyNight, j'en suis à 31 grâce à vous ! _

_J'ai encore caché une référence dans ce chapitre, à la fin du dialogue KimBetty, quand ils parlent de manger. C'est une réplique d'un film américano-britannique sorti en 1988, adapté d'un ouvrage français publié en 1782, et que j'ai du lire au lycée. Je vous laisse chercher mais vous aurez la réponse dans le chapitre prochain, de toute façon, c'est juste pour vous laisser cogiter dans votre coin ! ( Je suis sadique)_

_Ce chapitre n'est pas particulièrement intéressant du point de vue de l'action, mais je voulais vraiment écrire ce dialogue KimBetty ("Kimbetty" étant un nom déposé par Nefel29) et commencer, ou recommencer à faire un bras de fer entre eux deux._

_Le café L'Illustration existe vraiment, il est Rue Royale à Lille et ils font un très bon chocolat chaud._

_Musique : "Mendelssohn Félix and Fanny" de Quatuor Ebene, CD qui vient de sortir et que je pleure en écoutant parce que C'EST BEAU._


	16. Chapitre 16

**_Chapitre 16_**

* * *

_"Le léopard ne salue pas la gazelle, si ce n'est pour sucer son sang."_

**Proverbe araméen.**

* * *

Kimblee était en train de marcher dans le camp, quasiment vide à part les préposés à la cuisine qui se chargeaient de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il comptait mentalement le nombre de jours écoulés depuis que Bethsabée avait été mutée avec lui , quinze jours. Puis ceux depuis que les nouveaux effectifs étaient arrivés, sept jours.

Bien qu'il savait depuis le début, depuis qu'il lui avait serré la main et rencontré son regard, qu'elle ne serait pas facile à avoir, il était surpris de la froideur qu'elle pouvait témoigner à son égard. Bien sûr, ils dormaient toujours ensemble et discutaient toujours tous d'eux de littérature avec plaisir, ravis d'avoir chacun quelqu'un à leur hauteur, intellectuellement. Solf savait qu'elle sentait son envie d'elle et elle se laissait plus facilement embrasser et enlacer, mais ne le laissait jamais aller bien loin, prétextant être fatiguée.

Certes, être soldat est un métier exténuant, mais Betty devait bien le savoir et avait eu une éducation militaire en conséquence, non ? Tout ceci semblait faux. Elle ne semblait même pas le désirer, ne prenant que très peu d'initiatives qui pourtant lui plaisaient intensément. Il avisa une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien à présent : il s'en approcha et ordonna :

" Mademoiselle Carter, suivez-moi, je vous prie."

* * *

June n'avait pas d'opinion arrêtée sur le Commandant Kimblee. Il était certes violent, avec sans aucun doute un fort penchant psychopathe, mais à côté de ses actions sanglantes, il était très calme et ne prenait jamais de décision à la légère. Un véritable Jekyll et Hyde. Aussi s'assit-elle avec précaution sur la chaise qu'il lui tirait, avant de prendre place de l'autre côté de la table devant elle. Solf resta un bon moment silencieux, les doigts entrelacés, les mains sur le meuble entre eux, la lumière si pâle, presque blanche du soleil, donnant à la scène une atmosphère irréelle. La jeune femme resta les paumes sagement posées sur ses cuisses, se triturant nerveusement les ongles.

"J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez été très proche du Lieutenant Blood."

La bouffée d'air qu'elle inspirait alors fut soudain relâchée, laissant ses poumons vides, une douleur commençant à apparaître. La soldate Carter releva lentement la tête, tentant de toutes ses forces de garder un visage impassible. Son voisin était droit comme un i sur son siège, en train de la toiser avec un air patient mais néanmoins … animal. _Comme un tigre avant de passer à l'attaque_, compara-t-elle brièvement avant d'elle aussi le dévisager et répondre :

« - C'est exact.

- Je suis heureux de voir que vous voyez tout de suite ce dont je parle, et que vous ne niez pas.

- Cela n'aurait aucun intérêt puisque votre comportement indique que c'était une question hypothétique.

- Vous êtes attentive, ce qui explique pourquoi vous encore en vie aujourd'hui, commenta Kimblee en plissant brièvement les yeux.

- Face à la mort, il faut savoir adapter son comportement et ses stratégies, dit June, toujours légèrement crispée.

- Tout à fait… approuva-t-il dans un murmure. Je vais être direct, voire cru et sans aucun doute beaucoup trop inquisiteur et curieux de votre privée à votre goût, prévint-t-il en s'adossant plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

- Venez-en au fait.

- Comment avez-vous pu avoir le Lieutenant Blood pour vous, ne serait-ce qu'une fois ? »

Alors, celle-là, elle ne l'avait pas vue venir. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise de ne pas tenter quoique ce soit envers Bethsabée car cela serait contraire aux règles militaires, ou n'importe quoi de ce genre là, pas à ce qu'il lui demande … **ça**. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Elle posa ses mains, qui semblaient si sombres, comme l'écorce humide d'un arbre tropical, sur le bois clair du bureau entre eux. June releva les yeux et analysa le visage de son supérieur, qui ne laissait rien paraître, comme d'habitude. Mais elle sentait, elle sentait sa curiosité, son désir de savoir, son désir de posséder, de l'entendre, de pouvoir considérer une réponse, de la confronter, de persister dans ce qui allait devenir un interrogatoire, de lui soutirer tous ses souvenirs et ses émotions de cette nuit _là_, pour le simple motif qu'elle avait passé cette nuit _là_ avec la femme de Kimblee convoitait. Elle le sentait dans ses tripes, elle le discernait au muscle qui avait tressauté un millième de seconde sur la mâchoire de son supérieur, elle le voyait aux minuscules poils de ses bras qui se hérissaient dès qu'il entendait la voix de Beth, elle le devinait aux longs regards qu'il lui lançait quand elle tirait, et là, en ce moment même, elle le lui dit.

« Vous la désirez ,n'est-ce pas ? »

L'alchimiste sourcilla légèrement avant de se redresser et de pencher vers elle, inquisiteur. Il avait un sourire sur le visage, mais sa voix était froide, vide de toute émotion quand il statua :

« -On ne répond pas à une question par une autre question, Mademoiselle Carter.

- C'était une affirmation au départ, mais j'ai préféré la détourner en question pour être polie et ne pas faire de décisions hâtives.

- J'aimerais une réponse claire, maintenant.

- Je vais plutôt continuer à vous questionner, si vous le voulez bien, poursuivit June en hochant la tête et en esquissant un geste rapide de la main en direction de son supérieur. Pour mieux cerner comment je devrai formuler ma réponse.

- Fort bien, soupira-t-il.

- Ce qui m'a frappée, c'est que vous avez utilisé le terme « avoir » pour dire « coucher avec », sourit-elle. Mais peut-être n'est-ce qu'une façon détournée poliment pour le dire, et que vous ne voyez pas en Bethsabée -permettez que je l'appelle par son prénom- quelque chose à posséder. Ce qui m'amène à poser la question : est-ce que vous la désirez comme un objet, de façon utilitariste, égoïste ou pourriez-vous lui donner quelque chose en retour, ou du moins faire semblant ? »

Son visage en forme de cœur exprimait un intérêt poli pendant que Solf fixait le plafond de la tente en tissu clair, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Il bougeait légèrement l'index tout scrutant les alentours pour finir par détailler la femme en face de lui. Puis, il secoua les épaules et rétorqua :

« - En quoi cela vous concerne ?

- Et vous, en quoi savoir dans quelles circonstances nous avons passé la nuit ensemble vous concerne ?

- J'aimerais faire la même chose , avoua Solf avec un mince sourire.

- Si je me fie au cheveu roux qui orne votre T-Shirt, je pense que vous n'avez pas passé la nuit dans des lits séparés. »

L'Écarlate épousseta rapidement son haut et trouva effectivement un fin cheveu bronze qu'il saisit du bout des doigts. Il le déposa avec douceur entre June Carter et lui-même avant de se re-concentrer sur sa subordonnée qui ne cillait pas.

« - Attentive. Peut-être un peu trop à mon goût.

- Dois-je m'en excuser ? S'enquit la soldate.

- Certainement pas. Soit. Je la désire d'une façon qui ne vous concerne pas, et bien, que je dorme avec elle, je n'ai pas eu votre chance, disons.

- Mais la chance n'a rien à voir là-dedans Monsieur.

- Qu'avez-vous donc de plus que moi ?

- Je ne la considère pas comme un trophée. »

Solf se redressa et sourit lentement, dévoilant ses dents impeccables, un long soupir traversant ses lèvres. Il écarta les bras, exposant ainsi ses paumes tatouées, avant de questionner en retour :

« - Qui vous dit que je la considère ainsi ? Elle est une personne très intéressante, comme on en rencontre très peu , et je dirai même: que l'on rencontre une seule fois dans une vie.

- Si elle ne … débuta June avant de s'arrêter quelques instants, si Bethsabée … Ne percevait pas autre chose qu'un intérêt et un désir sincère de votre part, elle aurait déjà couché avec vous depuis longtemps. Bien sûr, je la connais assez peu, et elle semble avoir une psychologie plus proche de la vôtre que de la mienne, mais aucune femme et encore moins quelqu'un d'aussi fier qu'elle, ne se laisserait aller à quelque chose d'aussi fort et qui nécessite autant d'abandon qu'un acte sexuel avec quelqu'un qu'on soupçonne ne pas être franc. »

Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'alchimiste, qui fixait les mains de la jeune femme , près des siennes. Ses yeux noirs d'encre plongèrent dans les pupilles bleues de Kimblee qui dit :

« - Je ne pensais pas qu'elle se méfierait de moi, étant donné qu'elle m'a dit me faire confiance.

- Peut-être ses mots ont-il dépassé sa pensée. Ou elle a changé d'avis. Je ne suis pas vous, c'est à vous de faire attention à elle. Bien sûr, continua June, je ne vous dis pas de devenir trop pressant, et totalement soumis à elle. Ce serait stupide d'en faire ainsi. Essayez d'être égaux.

- Ce n'est pas le cas ? S'enquit sincèrement l'alchimiste.

- Oh, bien sûr que non ! S'exclama-t-elle après un rire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous voulez que je dise ça comme ça ? Vous êtes un homme, vous êtes alchimiste, Commandant, avec un self-control à en faire pâlir plus d'un. Même si Bethsabée est aussi très flegmatique, votre rang et votre sexe sont des éléments de supériorité avec lesquels elle ne peut lutter.

- Des étoiles et un phallus me rendraient plus fort qu'une femme qui peut tuer des dizaines de gens en une minute avec un simple fusil ?

- Vous n'en avez pas idée , sourit la soldate. Autre chose ?

- Une question, ma première question, et une autre. Formulée différemment, évidemment. Dans quelles circonstances avez-vous pu coucher avec Bethsabée ?

- Elle partait à Ishbal le lendemain, elle était sortie prendre un verre à L'Illustration avec des amis. Je lui avais déjà parlé auparavant, et nous nous rapprochées petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que je l'invite chez moi. Je suppose que vous pouvez vous imaginer la suite.

- Justement. Quelle sorte d'amante est-elle ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre, la curiosité perverse de sa question ne semblant même pas l'effleurer.

June croisa les bras et sourit de toutes ses dents avant de se mordre brièvement la lèvre inférieure. Elle se caressa pensivement quelques mèches de cheveux avant de répondre avec un léger rire ironique :

« - Elle préfère être au dessus, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Le reste, vous avez déjà pu l'apercevoir, et si ce n'est pas le cas, on ne peut jamais savoir mieux qu'en expérimentant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, fit Kimblee en retour. C'est bientôt l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Allons-y. »

Il se leva et quitta la tente en compagnie de la jeune femme, puis lui serra la main en la remerciant en un murmure vipérin avant de retourner à sa propre tente.

« - Ah ! Bonjour , le salua Betty, occupée à lacer ses bottines. Vous vous êtes levé bien tôt.

- Je suis parti tâter le terrain, dit l'Écarlate en s'asseyant sur le lit, à ses côtés. Bien dormi ?

- Oui. Et vous ?

- Très bien, comme toujours. Vous faites une très bonne colocataire de matelas, sourit-il en lui embrassant légèrement la nuque. Prête pour aujourd'hui ?

- Comme toujours . »

* * *

L'explosion éclata : d'un simple claquement de mains, elle prit tout l'espace et provoqua des kilomètres de destruction et de mort. Occupés à couvrir Kimblee, l'unité toussota et ferma les yeux suite aux sempiternels nuages de poussière qu'il provoquait, avant de le suivre sur la pointe des pieds. Il les ignora magnifiquement et continua sa route en sifflant un air que Beth reconnut entre mille pour l'avoir souvent joué au piano dans la maison familiale : Chopin, Nocturne en mi bémol majeur, opus 9, numéro 2. Comme le jeune homme stoppait et la convoquait à ses côtés, elle cacha un sourire. Cependant, la Lieutenant ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que June les fixait d'un œil songeur. Ils se remirent en marche, tous deux l'air tranquilles, comme s'ils étaient en train de faire une simple balade.

« - Vous sifflez très bien le piano. Ce n'est pas facile d'imiter cet instrument ainsi, commenta Betty.

- Ce n'était pas facile de deviner le morceau. J'aime beaucoup le jouer.

- Moi aussi.

- Vous êtes donc pianiste, tout comme moi. Point commun intéressant, dit Solf.

- Je ne suis pas très bonne pianiste.

- Pour jouer du Chopin, vous devez être loin d'être exécrable.

- Merci. Je crois que nous avons de la visite , remarqua-t-elle en avisant plusieurs silhouettes au loin. Mais avant d'aller combattre, je dois vous dire que je suis d'accord avec le fait que cette information soit intéressante.

- En quoi ?

- Le fait que vous soyez pianiste implique que vous savez bien utiliser vos doigts ! » sourit-elle avant de tirer à vue.

Tout en échangeant les premiers coups de feu, Betty Blood colla un grand coup de pied dans les genoux de son supérieur, encore debout à ses côtés et si estomaqué par sa remarque qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'on pouvait le tuer à tout moment. Il gémit quand son dos heurta lourdement le sol et resta à regarder la jeune femme au-dessus de lui, entièrement impliquée dans son travail. Un bruit étrange, bien différent de ceux entendus jusqu'alors, le fit tressaillir, et sa curiosité quelque peu teintée d'inquiétude grandit quand il la vit pâlir et se jeter à terre, juste à ses côtés.

« - Vous venez me rejoindre ? S'enquit Solf avec un grand sourire.

- Oh, ce serait avec grand plaisir mais en réalité, je me cache de l'arme anti-char qu'ils viennent de sortir de on-ne-sait-où.

- Surtout qu'on a pas de char.

- Ah, on fait c'qu'on peut avec c'qu'on a ! Et les chars passent juste derrière nous, même si c'est c'est un peu inutile avec notre unité … nota Beth en rampant jusqu'à l'extrémité de l'amas de briques derrière laquelle elle s'était cachée.

- En quoi ?

- Vous êtes un espèce d'Attila alchimiste. Où vous passez, l'herbe ne repousse pas .

- Il n'y a pas d'herbe ici, opposa-t-il en se penchant au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle tirait en un mouvement expert, abattant presque immédiatement un Ishbal qui était à ses yeux une minuscule silhouette. Bethsabée. »

Elle se retourna dans sa direction, attirée par sa voix soudain calme et dénuée de sarcasme. Le reste de l'unité était plus loin, le duo dans leur angle mort. La jeune femme sourit en le sentant lui embrasser la joue, puis râla :

« - Ce n'est pas le moment. Je suis occupée à vous couvrir, comme vous le voyez.

- Bien sûr … C'est à propos de ça … Je vous ai demandé si vous me faisiez confiance à cent pour cent.

- Je vous ai dit oui.

- Sachez que la réciproque est vraie . »

L'arme anti-char cracha ses munitions, transformant les débris alchimiques de Kimblee en miettes, tuant sans doute quelques soldats de son unité dans le processus. Betty se tourna en direction de son supérieur, tranquillement assis à côté d'elle, les yeux vers le ciel.

« - C'est vrai ?

- Oui, et depuis le début. Je vous ai demandé de vous confier à moi, psychologiquement et sensuellement parlant , expliqua-t-il, la paume sur la poitrine, mais dans mon cas, je vous confie ma vie jour après jour.

- Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? Demanda-t-elle brutalement. Je ne vous ai pas demandé de comptes.

- Je voulais que je vous le sachiez.

- Bon à savoir. »

* * *

« Ah. Lieutenant Blood ! »

Beth releva la tête en reconnaissant la voix de June Carter. Elles étaient toutes deux dans le couloir du bâtiment des bains, leur serviettes sous le bras. La soldate regardait l'intérieur de la salle de douche commune, visiblement contrariée. Elle se tourna en direction de sa supérieure :

« - Vous voulez bien être ma _buddy _? Nous sommes rentrés tard à cause de cette arme anti-char qui nous donné du fil à retordre, alors il n'y a plus personne, s'expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire désolé.

- Bien sûr. Il ne faut pas prendre de risque. »

_(NdA : « Buddy » est de l'argot pour dire « pote » et est un mot utilisé dans l'armée américaine pour désigner un binôme qui se protège l'un l'autre, notamment pour aller se laver et éviter les viols dans les douches)_

Elles se déshabillèrent sans se regarder, à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, yeux fixés au sol. Betty sentit ses joues rougir alors qu'elle se retournait, un couteau à la main , « au cas où ». C'est toujours étrange de voir un corps nu en dehors du contexte sexuel ou médical, et c'est encore plus étrange de voir un corps qu'on a déjà enlacé, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, présenté sans arrière-pensée.

_Qu'il est beau ce carrelage_, songeait-t-elle en faisant couler l'eau.

_Qu'il est joli ce robinet_, pensait June, elle aussi les joues rouges, ce qui était moins visible avec sa peau noire.

_Ne la regarde pas , ne louche pas, ne fais rien , reste naturelle Beth …_

_Mais enfin, June , c'est tout sauf naturel d'être plongée dans la contemplation de la robinetterie …_

_Je crois qu'il va falloir que je dise quelque chose …_

_Qui soit innocent, banal et que je puisse tenir jusqu'à la fin …_

_Sans la regarder._

_Vaste programme. Je suis sûre qu'elle me regarde …_

_Vite, quelque chose à dire …_

_Je sais pas quel sujet de conversation avoir …_

_SEIGNEUR, QUELQUE CHOSE !_

« Il est vraiment bien, ce savon . »

_SUPER JUNE TU MÉRITES UN PRIX POUR CETTE MAGNIFIQUE REMARQUE CONSTRUCTIVE._

« - Ah, euh … Ouais. Y'a pas trop de parfum, c'est chouette. _GÉNIAL BETTY J'AURAIS PAS RÊVÉ MIEUX._

- Oui, sinon, ça prend à la gorge … _C'est pitoyable. Merde. Mon savon a glissé. QU'EST CE QUE JE FAIS ? J'attends qu'elle le ramasse ? Je le ramasse ? Je fais quoi ?_

- C'est bon, je l'ai . »

_Omondieu. Elle va me toucher la main. J'aurais jamais du faire ça._

« - Merci, dit rapidement June en le saisissant prestement sans lever les yeux de ses orteils.

- Je t'en prie.

- J'avais pas remarqué tes marques sur les cuisses la dernière fois.

- Il faut dire qu'on était dans le noir. Et pompettes, ponctua Beth en se rinçant les cheveux. Et que j'aurais trouvé le moyen que tu n'y touches pas.

- Tu t'en fiches maintenant ?

- Non, c'est juste que quand tu m'as demandé d'être ton _buddy,_ je n'y ai pas pensé. Te mettre en danger pour cacher mes cicatrices serait égoïste et dangereux.

- Tu es tout sauf égoïste, Bethsabée . »

La ainsi nommée saisit sa serviette et s'y enveloppa, avant de tourner le regard en direction de la soldate Carter, qui se frottait énergiquement le visage.

« - Vraiment ?

- Oui. Sur le terrain, tu t'es occupée des corps en les couvrant de draps, tu vas toujours à la tête de l'unité. Quand on a couché ensemble, tu t'es plus occupée de moi que de ton propre plaisir. On t'a toujours décrite comme égoïste parce que tu as de l'ambition et que tu n'as pas peur de le montrer, mais tu ne l'es pas. Être carriériste, ne pas se conformer aux désirs des autres, ce n'est pas être égoïste. C'est être soi. »

A présent toutes deux drapées de leurs serviettes, elles purent enfin se dévisager sans rougir. Bien que Betty faisait une tête de plus que June, la fierté guerrière qui émanait des traits de celle-ci la faisait ressembler à une ancienne divinité, immuable.

« -Merci.

- Ne me remercie pas. Je ne fais qu'établir les choses.

- Non, je ne te remercie pas … Parce que tu me complimentes. Juste parce que tu dis ce que je sais être vrai depuis longtemps mais que personne ne s'est jamais donné la peine de me dire , soupira Bethsabée Blood.

- Puis-je continuer à être franche ?

- Oui.

- Tu es la première femme que j'ai connue, et je suis heureuse que ça ait été toi. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu avoir mieux, sourit June.

- Je suis navrée d'être partie aussi rapidement.

- Ce n'est rien. Je … ne pense pas que ça se reproduira, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Il y a Kimblee maintenant, non ? Tu le désires, je le sais. Ce que je comprends, même si je ne pourrai jamais être comme vous , expliqua-t-elle. Simplement, je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble. Pas comme un couple lambda, vous êtes deux individus très particuliers, mais … Vous vous ressemblez, vous, deux individus comme on ne trouve que très peu.

- Ne pense pas que tu n'étais qu'un divertissement pour moi. Je te désirais et-

- Et tu m'as traitée avec beaucoup de respect. Merci. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant de retourner s'habiller. Quand Betty commença à enfiler son haut propre, un frisson et une vague de chaleur lourde, intense s'empara de son crâne puis de son corps entier, qui sembla peser des tonnes. Elle se sentit chuter sur le sol, un brouillard noir devant les yeux : elle perçut cependant June se pencher vers elle, qui posa ses doigts sur sa gorge.

* * *

« Je pensais que vous ne me dérangeriez pas . »

La jeune femme sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Kimblee s'élever derrière elle.

« - Elle fait un malaise vagal.

- Ce qui n'empêche pas que vous étiez toutes deux, seules, dans la salle de douche commune.

- Et qui est réservée aux femmes. Que faites-vous là ? Attaqua-t-elle en allant humidifier le bout de sa serviette de bain, avant d'en frotter les tempes brûlantes de Beth, qui entendait leur conversation comme à travers du coton.

- Je cherchais le Lieutenant Blood.

- Et bien, la voilà. Vous m'entendez ? S'enquit June auprès de la jeune femme.

- Oui … Si l'un d'entre vous peut m'aider à me lever … gémit difficilement la Lieutenant Blood.

- Je m'en charge. Merci , Soldat Carter . »

* * *

« Vous allez me faire le plaisir de faire une prise de sang. »

Betty se redressa dans son lit, sa tête tournant comme une toupie. Le ton paternaliste de Kimblee ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« - Pourquoi donc ?

- Vous êtes tombée en vous changeant, vous auriez pu vous ouvrir le crâne, expliqua l'alchimiste, en train d'écrire un rapport à la machine à écrire, assis devant son minuscule bureau.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai juste … Ça arrive à tous.

- Pas à moi.

- Oui, mais c'est parce que vous êtes meilleur que tout le monde, évidemment , ironisa-t-elle en se levant, une main sur le front.

- Est-ce du sarcasme que je perçois là ?

- Est-ce sarcastique si c'est la vérité ?

- Vous le pensez donc vraiment ?

- Vous dites vous-même être égoïste car vous êtes alchimistes, et les alchimistes sont seulement têêêêllement plus intelligents que les autres gens , persifla-t-elle.

- Peut-être pas plus, mais une intelligence différente. Bethsabée, je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais si je vous considère comme une joueuse, à ma hauteur, c'est que votre intelligence et la mienne sont semblables et donc à même hauteur, articula-t-il lentement.

- Toujours est-il, je n'ai pas le temps de me faire piquer le bras pour une broutille.

- Si ce n'est qu'une broutille, pourquoi avoir fait un malaise ? Est-ce le fait d'avoir pris une douche avec une ancienne amante, seule à seule ?

- Fort heureusement, je ne suis plus adolescente et j'ai passé l'âge de vouloir me cacher dans un trou de souris quand je vois une fille nue.

- Vous n'avez donc rien fait ..?

- Non.

- Pourtant, je ne crois pas que vous vous soyez évanouie quand nous avons été tous deux très proches sous la douche il y a quelques jours, donc je pensais que … commença Kimblee, la mâchoire crispée.

- Que ..?

- Que vous préféreriez vous faire sauter par- »

La gifle partit sans même que Betty ne le calcule. Quand il se tint sa joue rougie en la fixant d'un air haineux, comme s'il allait l'exploser sur le champ, elle resta droite, elle aussi furieuse. La colère se tendit entre eux comme un fil, prêt à se casser d'un instant à l'autre. Elle se pencha jusqu'à mettre son visage en face du sien et grogna :

« - Il ne s'est rien passé, est-ce clair ?

- Vous venez de me frapper ? Susurra-t-il en retour, la voix sifflante.

- Je recommencerai s'il le faut. Vous dites me faire confiance, et bien, vous ne m'en donnez pas l'impression. Faites au moins l'effort d'être conforme à vos paroles.

- Dit celle qui a dit me désirer mais ne fait rien.

- C'est donc ça ? Une vengeance ? C'est petit de la part d'un homme si grand, sourit Beth.

- En quoi le suis-je ?

- Je vous ai dit vous trouver magnifique, dans tous les sens du terme. Cela va de pair avec la grandeur. »

Sa main gauche était posée sur le dossier de la chaise de Kimblee. Elle lui caressa la joue de la main droite et l'embrassa lentement avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. La jeune femme posa son front contre le sien et soupira avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de l'alchimiste.

« - Solf Jéricho Kimblee. Dans un jour proche, je serai à vous. Simplement, baissez votre orgueil quand vous êtes avec moi, car deux fiertés trop grandes qui s'entrechoquent ne font rien émerger de bon, ordonna-t-elle calmement.

- Je suis non seulement orgueilleux, je suis aussi fier, répondit Solf. Et je suis blessé dans ma fierté.

- Vous m'en voyez sincèrement navrée, mais j'ai la mienne aussi.

- _I could easily forgive your (his) pride .._

- _'If you (he) had not mortified mine'._ _Pride and Prejudice ( NdA :" Orgueil et Préjugés" de Jane Austen)._ Ce serait un bon titre pour votre autobiographie, sourit-elle.

- Ou la vôtre. Je dois travailler maintenant.

- Bien sûr. Je pense que je vais aller voir Receswinthe, elle a été blessée à l'œil hier. A plus tard, le salua Beth en se redressant et en partant.

- Au revoir. »

A peine eut-elle quitté la tente qu'il saisit et fit danser la Pierre Philosophale entre ses doigts, sifflotant, pensif, mais conforté dans sa relation avec Bethsabée. Elle le lui avait dit, enfin. Ce qu'il voulait entendre, ce qu'il brûlait de savoir, ces mots qui tintaient à ses oreilles.

_« Dans un jour proche, je serai à vous. »_

* * *

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Merci encore de vos reviews ! La référence du dernier chapitre a été rapidement trouvée, c'est bien sûr "Les liaisons dangereuses" de Laclos et Frears, que j'ai eu au programme de Terminale Littéraire ( j'ai eu 16/20 au bac blanc avec ça !) ! Si vous voulez rire, regardez la parodie "Les liaisons vachement dangereuses" des Inconnus ou "Les liaisons dangereuses" des Nuls.  
_

_Sinon, le point important (à mes yeux) est le fait que je parle d'orgueil et de fierté, qui sont deux traductions de "Pride". Ce dont je me suis rendue compte récemment, en relisant le manga, c'est que Kimblee est quelqu'un de très orgueilleux et fier. Et justement, c'est Pride qui le tue après qu'il se soit fait attaquer par une chimère, espèce qu'il méprise de son haut de son orgueil. Néanmoins, il survit à Pride puisque son propre ego est très fort, et sa personnalité l'est. Je pense que c'est pour ça que le duo Pride/Kimblee marche si bien, c'est parce que c'est son vice principal, et c'est ce qui le conduit à sa mort, finalement._

_Musique : Chopin Nocturne in E-Flat Major, opus 9, n.2 , piano solo, sur la superbe chaîne Youtube smalin, "June Carter en slim" de Dionysos (d'où vient le nom du perso, hahaaa) que je vous conseille un milliard de fois de voir en concert, car j'y ai passé un excellent moment le 13 Décembre dernier !  
_


	17. Chapitre 17

**_Chapitre 17_**

* * *

_"Je vous ai donné du sang, du sang, du sang, des gallons de sang,_

_Je vous ai donné plus que vous n'en pouviez boire et ce n'était pas assez,_

_Je vous ai donné du sang, du sang, du sang,_

_Prenez vite un verre car ça va nous inonder !_"

**_Blood_ - My Chemical Romance**

* * *

"C'est gentil d'être venue."

Assise sur une chaise branlante, Beth, jusque-là plongée dans la contemplation de ses mains, leva le regard pour regarder Receswinthe. Cette dernière était debout, en train de leur verser à chacune un verre d'eau, un bandeau couvrant son œil gauche. Quelques bleus et griffes étaient visibles sur ses bras nus quand elle lui tendit la boisson.

"Surtout que tu m'as l'air d'être très occupée avec Kimblee ."

La première gorgée eut soudain du mal à passer. Betty resta paralysée suite à cette remarque, ou ce reproche, impossible de déterminer ce que c'était, ne bougeant que le yeux pour dévisager son amie. Son visage carré ne respirait en aucun cas son enthousiasme d'autrefois, ses traits jusque-là fins et droits étant crispés malgré elle, exprimant une tristesse douloureuse, de la résignation amère et surtout, de la souffrance et du remords sans fin. Son oeil foncé se posa sur la jeune femme rousse qui buvait goulûment l'eau qu'on lui avait offerte, et un sourire creux se peint alors sur ses lèvres pâles.

"Plus que beaucoup ne le pensent, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sa question ne rencontra qu'un silence buté, teinté de timidité. Bethsabée posa si doucement son gobelet sur le sol sableux qu'elle ne fit aucun bruit, à part celui du doux bruissement du tissu de son haut gris clair. Elle semblait si fragile, comme un oiseau tombé du nid, comme une fillette perdue au milieu de la place du marché, frêle dans la lumière blanche sans merci de l'astre du jour, sa peau plus pâle que jamais. On eut dit un fantôme, sa chevelure bronze entourant son visage, coulant sur ses épaules et son bandage sur le clavicule gauche, si épaisse et brillante qu'elle semblait vouloir dévorer sa chair d'ivoire. Quand ses yeux vert, ou plutôt verts, un kaléidoscope foisonnant de vert d'eau, menthe, émeraude, anglais, kaki,sapin, amande et même anis, rencontrèrent l'oeil de Winthe, ils la fixaient sans la voir, une lueur intense mais tremblotante comme la lueur d'une bougie que l'on tient du bout des doigts dans un couloir sombre, dans une nuit de cauchemar, y résidant.

"Je le sais, Bethsabée. Tu n'as rien à me cacher."

Rien à faire, son amie semblait dans son monde, cachée derrière un mur, protégée par une armure. Le silence commença à peser lentement sur le dos des deux jeunes femmes, qui se scrutaient toujours en un duel totalement dénué de violence. En réalité, c'était un duel de gentillesse, de douceur : le combat le plus horrible qui soit, à mener pour les deux parties. L'inquiétude qui ronge celui ou celle qui veut savoir, entendre, aider, comprendre et soutenir, cette angoisse qui grandit face au silence buté, teinté de peur de la personne que l'on en danger, est un sentiment asphyxiant. De l'autre côté, oser dire, se livrer, dire tout ce qui nous fait tant souffrir, pour être dorlotée et consolée comme un enfant sans défense nous rend si faible sur le moment qu'il en résulte toujours un sentiment bref de honte. La gentillesse est la pire ennemie de l'humanité. C'est la qualité la plus noble qui existe, mais également la plus sous-estimée, d'où sa force. Betty, qui venait à peine d'affirmer sa fierté face à Kimblee, sentait sa carapace se fissurer face à tant d'attention, offerte sans la moindre arrière-pensée.

" - Je ... débuta-t-elle, la gorge serrée, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ... Ou quoi faire.

- Par rapport à lui ? s'enquit Winthe d'un ton patient.

- Entre autres. Je sais que beaucoup de bruits circulent sur lui et moi, à juste titre. Quand je suis avec lui sur le terrain, je ne pense qu'à faire mon travail du mieux possible. Il est très professionnel dans ces moments-là, et je n'ai pas de questions à me poser sur ...

- Votre relation ?

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce mot.

- Vous avez pourtant une relation à part, vous avez un lien, même si il est difficile à définir, dit Receswinthe.

- M'oui. Bien sûr, on discute de ... De l'autre relation. Je dirais que nous en avons deux : une purement professionnelle et une autre plus ... murmura Beth avant de se taire pendant une bonne minute et conclure avec un pli soucieux entre les sourcils : intime. La seconde infiltre très peu la première, mais elle est aussi bien plus difficile à tenir ou comprendre.

- Je vais te poser une question que tu ne vas peut-être pas aimer ... commença son interlocutrice.

- Je n'ai pas encore couché avec lui, la coupa son amie.

- 'Encore'. C'est ça alors le problème ? Le fait que vous soyez 'intimes' comme tu l'as dit veut dire, à mes oreilles, que vous êtes proches physiquement, et psychologiquement comme j'ai pu déjà le deviner. Mais tu hésites à te jeter dans la gueule du loup. Tu penses sans doute que le fait de te refuser à lui, de lui interdire de t'avoir totalement te permet encore de pouvoir faire demi-tour. C'est ton joker. Il n'a pas encore entièrement accès à toi.

- C'est tout à fait ça ..."

Beth ébouriffa vivement ses cheveux, de longues mèches dissimulant son visage. Receswinthe ne put que deviner la soudaine rougeur de ses joues, mais sa bouche cerise était bien visible, la lèvre inférieure violemment mordue. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et opposa :

"- Mais tu n'as pas entièrement accès à lui non plus.

- Mais je ne pourrai jamais le connaître entièrement ! rugit Betty après un rire amer. Il est ... comme il est. Il est insaisissable, il passe d'un extrême à l'autre d'une seconde à l'autre, je ne sais pas si c'est un fauve sous un costume de gentleman ou un homme bien sous tout rapports qui se conduit comme une bête ...

- Tu lui ressembles. Tu caches beaucoup tes sentiments et tes pensées. Je suis ta meilleure amie, comme tu me l'as déjà dit, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de ne connaître de la première couche de l'oignon, si tu me permets l'image, s'excusa Winthe en entrelaçant ses doigts. Tu lui ressembles sur ce point-là.

- Je ne sais pas très bien comment le prendre ...

- Ce n'était pas méchant. Je te dirai de faire comme tu le souhaites, quitte à aller jusqu'au bout. Mais ...

- Mais ..?

- Ta réputation en prendrait un coup. Déjà que Clémence et moi n'avons pas entendu que des gentillesses à ton sujet depuis que tu es à son service, et encore plus depuis que tu doives le 'protéger' suite à sa magouille avec Raven ...

- QUOI ?!"

La chaise sur laquelle se trouvait Betty se fracassa sur le sol, un de ses pieds se fendit de haut en bas sous le choc. La jeune femme rousse s'était levée brusquement, et elle tremblait comme une feuille, les poings serrés si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches. Receswinthe sut qu'elle en avait trop dit quand elle vit que son amie grinçait des dents, ce qui était très très , très mauvais signe. Des éclairs éclataient dans ses pupilles quand Bethsabée se pencha vers Winthe, qui était toujours assise, pour exiger d'une voix emplie d'une rage froide :

"- Qu'a-t-il fait avec Raven ? articula-t-elle lentement, faisant de son mieux pour contenir sa colère.

- Une fille des communications , déglutit difficilement la soldate, l'a entendu ... passer un coup de fil au Général y'a de ça deux semaines environ. Assez tard dans la soirée. Il demandait un service car il craignait pour sa protection et ... avait en vue quelqu'un qu'il pensait 'être à sa hauteur' comme il a dit. Elle a juré entendre ton prénom avant de devoir prendre un appel de Central City. C'est tout ce que je sais, je te jure !"

La douche froide. C'est tout ce que Beth trouvait à dire pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentit à cet instant précis. Soudain calmée, les vagues de colère qui avaient crispé ses muscles ayant laissé place à une boule au fond de son estomac, elle recula de quelque pas, blême. Puis, elle ferma les yeux et respira lentement, profondément, jusqu'à paraître plus sereine.

" Pour en revenir à mon inquiétude première ... dit-elle calmement, je pense que au vu du caractère de Kimblee lorsqu'il est frustré, on m'en voudra de ne pas coucher avec lui. Mais, si je le fais, on me fera savoir tout le 'bien' qu'on pense de moi ... Je suis le cul entre deux chaises.

- Tu veux savoir quoi ? Fais ce que tu veux. La moitié des gens ici vont sans doute crever, et s'ils survivent, ils voudront tout oublier du conflit, rétorqua Winthe en se levant à son tour. Tu n'as pas à te justifier. C'est toi, c'est vous deux, et vous deux seuls. Si votre relation 'intime' n'empiète pas sur votre travail, ça ne concerne personne.

- Tu as raison, sourit tristement Betty alors que le couvre-feu sonnait. Je vais y aller. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit ..."

Quand la jeune femme rousse quitta la tente, elle entendit son amie lui glisser à l'oreille :

"Boule de Suif ."

* * *

" Vous avez l'air contrariée ."

Bethsabée était à plat ventre sur le sol de ce qui avait été la cuisine d'une famille ishbale, couverte d'une épaisse couche blanchâtre de cendres et de chaux, le pantalon déchiré au niveau de genoux, qui étaient eux-mêmes égratignés jusqu'au sang. Elle rechargea rapidement son arme et se tourna vers June Carter, allongée sur sa gauche, l'air incrédule.

"- Mais bien sûr que je suis contrariée, deux mecs de l'unité viennent de se faire descendre et on est dans un bâtiment qui peut exploser à tout moment !

- Reste à savoir si c'est nos ennemis ou notre supérieur qui va le faire péter, grommela un collègue, accroupi devant la fenêtre, inspectant l'extérieur.

- Vous n'êtes pas contrariée pour ça ... devina la soldate Carter à voix basse.

- Ce n'est pas le moment.

- Ce qui veut dire que j'ai raison ..!

- WAAAAAAARGH !" glapirent-ils tous les trois, le sol se dérobant sous eux en un bruit fracassant.

* * *

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il faisait sombre, comme si la nuit avait décidé de tomber en plein après-midi. Beth bougea les doigts, puis les coudes, avant de passer aux orteils, incapable de bouger les genoux sans qu'ils ne tremblent comme si elle dansait les castagnettes. Elle commençait à s'habituer à l'obscurité : elle se situait dans la cave de la maison dans laquelle elle se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt. La jeune femme chercha la lampe torche qu'elle arborait à la hanche et l'alluma pour immédiatement tomber sur le cadavre d'un de ses subordonnés. Le corps de l'homme qui les couvrait dans la cuisine était disloqué, la colonne vertébrale brisée en deux, la jambe droite tordue en un angle aigu. Le débris pointu d'une ancienne chaise qui avait transpercé le crâne et ressortait du côté de sa joue gauche, du sang tachant le métal. Quelques dents ornaient le sol à quelques centimètres de sa bouche entrouverte.

"- Bethsabée ! entendit-elle quelques mètres derrière elle.

- June . Où es-tu ?

- Euh ... Je vois ... Des pots à environ un mètre sur ma droite ... Je suis sous des briques, je crois bien, et je pense que mes jambes sont dans un sale état ...

- J'arrive."

La lumière tremblotante de la lampe de Betty lui permit de découvrir une cave très peu utilisée : à part des jarres contenant des pois chiches et des épices, il n'y avait rien. Sauf un énorme éboulis en plein milieu de la pièce, d'où sortait la main noire de June, un ongle en moins. La Lieutenant prévint qu'elle allait tenter de déblayer ce qui couvrait la soldate, et se mit doucement au travail, ne voulant provoquer une nouvelle avalanche de pierres. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle réussit à découvrir la tête, puis le buste de June Carter. Son front était ouvert sur quatre bons centimètres, et du sang coulait à flot sur son visage crispé sous la douleur. Mais la souffrance physique qu'elle ressentait au niveau du crâne n'était rien à côté de la panique qui prenait place dans son corps, et surtout, de la souffrance physique qu'elle ne ressentait _pas_ sous les hanches. Beth vit des larmes couler sur ses joues et s'inquiéta:

"- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as les jambes cassées ?

- Je ne sais pas ... Je ... Ne sens rien !

- Je vais te sortir de là. Ne pleure pas, ça va aller , tenta de la rassurer la Lieutenant Blood, bien qu'elle se doutait que les blessures de la demoiselle étaient loin d'être bénignes. Accroche-toi à mon cou."

Elle sentit des larmes couler contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle saisissait June à bras le corps et la déposait doucement. Les sanglots redoublèrent quand elle tomba sur le sol, incapable de tenir debout par elle-même. Prise d'une angoisse comme nulle autre pareille, Betty approcha la lampe de la soldate Carter, qui était péniblement agenouillée sur le sol comme une poupée cassée. Son visage noir de saleté se décomposa en même temps que la blessée laissait échapper des pleurs si forts que n'importe qui aurait pu les entendre à des kilomètres. Mais toutes deux s'en fichaient. Les jambes de June étaient elles aussi tordues en un angle horrible, comme si on les avait déviées de leur axe par rapport à ses hanches. Sa rotule droite était disloquée sur le côté, et un bout d'os de la hanche saillait à travers sa peau, comme la corne d'un nerval en sang. Sans réfléchir, désarmée face à tant de douleur non pas physique, mais psychologique, Beth prit June dans ses bras comme si elle tenait un enfant.

Soudain , la lumière du soleil apparut, une violence sans pareille dans ce qui avait été la douceur de l'obscurité. Après avoir poussé un gémissement à mi-chemin entre la douleur et la surprise, la Lieutenant Blood plissa les yeux et reconnut les personnes au-dessus d'elles : Ray, Dino, Gustave et Kimblee. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle dévisagea la dernière silhouette à contrejour : deux icebergs dardaient les jeunes femmes couvertes de sang. Si ces yeux avaient été des pistolets, elle aurait été raide morte à la seconde même où ils auraient été posés sur elles.

Fort heureusement, les trois autres hommes descendirent et sortirent June de la cave, Dino la portant sur son dos et grimpant un escalier de fortune. Ray se chargea du corps de Terry qu'il remonta à son tour tandis que Gustave prenait Bethsabée par le coude et l'aidait également à aller au côtés de leur supérieur. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'on sortit la trousse de secours qu'elle se rendit compte de la douleur qui irradiait sa joue droite et ses narines. On lui tendit un miroir : son nez était violacé, et un bout de brique s'était incrustée profondément dans la chair de sa tempe. Du sang lui couvrait le menton et la bouche, mais son état était bien moins grave que celui de June. A l'aide de branches d'un arbre à proximité et d'un linge échappé des ruines, on lui construit un brancard de fortune.

"Pourquoi tout ceci ?"

Tout le monde se retourna vers Kimblee qui était paisiblement assis sur un bloc de pierre, les jambes croisées. Il désigna de l'index le lit de secours construit à la va-vite, le visage neutre de toute expression :

"- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin de ça. Vous pouvez très bien la porter.

- Non, Monsieur ... Sinon, nous ne pouvons pas vous défendre.

- Bonne réponse, approuva l'alchimiste. Laissez-la ici.

- Pardon ? fit froidement Beth alors que Gustave posait un pansement sur l'arête de son nez.

- Elle perd beaucoup de sang. Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps. De toute façon, quelle utilité aurait-elle maintenant ? poursuivit Solf en se levant et regardant June, qui était inconsciente. Ses jambes sont en mille morceaux, elle ne pourra plus jamais marcher. Et l'armée n'a pas de temps à perdre, ni de place pour les cul-de-jatte.

- June est dans cet état car elle vous a protégé au péril de sa vie, persifla le jeune femme en se redressant.

- Évidemment, c'est son travail !

- Elle est encore vivante, et à ce titre ...

- Quoi ? Nous devrions nous mettre en danger pour permettre à votre petite amie de pouvoir continuer à vivre ? Et quelle vie elle aurait ... dit Kimblee d'un ton acide en se tenant droit face à Beth. On va la mettre dans un fauteuil qu'elle ne pourra jamais quitter, avec un traitement antidouleur à vie, une rééducation vaine, et sans aucune doute, personne qui ne voudra d'elle. Vous coucheriez avec elle maintenant qu'elle est à moitié paralysée ?

- Oui, répondit Beth, plus pour le faire taire qu'autre chose. Et d'ailleurs, je préférerais m'occuper d'elle toute ma vie plutôt que de continuer à vous protéger une minute de plus."

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, une chaleur intense irradia dans sa joue gauche. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle vit la main de l'Écarlate à côté de son visage qu'elle comprit qu'il venait de la gifler. Elle entendit des hoquets choqués, mais personne ne dit rien. Le silence, la tension, l'anxiété. La jeune femme redressa la tête en se passant la langue sur les dents, puis les lèvres avant d'arborer un sourire des plus sarcastiques. Elle sussura d'une voix venimeuse :

" Pour vous retrouver à gifler une femme, vous ne devez pas être aussi fort que vous le prétendez. Regardez donc ce à quoi vous êtes réduit pour me faire taire, _Commandant_."

Un deuxième soufflet claqua sur sa joue déjà blessée. Cette fois, Bethsabée laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur en se tenant le visage, des taches mauves apparaissant devant son regard. Elle ne voulut même pas lever les yeux quand il ordonna :

" Puisque le _Lieutenant_ tient tant à s'occuper de Mademoiselle Carter, laissons-les ici. Si vous êtes plus forte que moi, murmura-t-il à Betty, je vous retrouverai encore entière dans trois heures , ici même."

Il la poussa d'un geste brusque de la main. Beth tomba sur les fesses, à côté de June, toujours dans les pommes. Solf ne lui jeta pas un seul regard quand il partit, entouré de ses trois subordonnés masculins. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit une explosion. Puis, plus rien.

Elle resta assise, n'entendant que la respiration calme de la jeune femme à ses côtés, et le vrombissement des flammes de Mustang qui lui apparaissaient parfois à l'horizon. Quelques éboulements survenaient parfois, et la faisaient sursauter. Le soleil tapait fort sur son crâne, et une migraine l'habita pendant deux bonnes heures, jusqu'à ce que le crépuscule n'arrive. Betty ne pensait à rien, et à tout en même temps. Il pouvait être si cruel. Mais elle sentait qu'il ne faisait ça que pour mieux se faire pardonner après. Mais comment pourrait-elle excuser ça? Avoir voulu laisser une subordonnée mourir, et en abandonner une autre pour le simple fait qu'il avait été ébranlé dans sa fierté ? Elle songea à la façon dont il reviendrait, et ce qu'il pourrait lui dire pour s'excuser. Le pire, ce n'est pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas deviner ce que l'alchimiste ferait. _C'est qu'elle savait qu'elle passerait l'éponge malgré tout._

Le ciel passa du bleu au rose, puis à l'orange pour être mauve et prune quand June ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Ses yeux et sa gorge étaient secs d'avoir tant pleuré, mais elle arriva à dire à son infirmière de fortune :

"- Merci. J'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dit. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est bien avec toi.

- Et bien, pas moi, avoua Betty, un sourcil relevé.

- Je crois que tu es la seule personne à le remettre à sa place sans le craindre. Il déteste ça, mais il adore ça venant de ta part. Fais-le souffrir pour moi, sourit-elle. Ils vont bientôt revenir, constata June Carter. La lune apparaît."

Un fin croissant blanc se dessinait lentement, en même temps que des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre derrière elles. Toutes deux reconnurent les quatre hommes à l'horizon, tachés de poussière et de sang. Kimblee prit la tête du peloton et se positionna face à elles. Au départ, ses yeux bleus n'exprimaient que du dégoût et de la contrariété. Et, sorti de nulle part, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

" Heureux de voir que je peux compter sur vous pour suivre un tant soit peu mes ordres. Rentrons."

* * *

"- Vous savez quel est le problème Bethsabée ?

- De tête là, je dirais le fait que vous m'ayez laissée seule avec une blessée au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Et que vous soyez entré dans ma douche sans même me le demander.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à mettre le verrou ."

Fort heureusement, Beth avait fini de se laver et sécher et était habillée quand Kimblee avait ouvert grand la porte. Lui n'était couvert que jusqu'à la taille, torse nu, une serviette sur les épaules. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux détachés et humides pour poursuivre :

"- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas remettre mon autorité en cause.

- Et me gifler vous a rendu votre autorité ? rétorqua-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

- Non, mais ça m'a soulagé. De plus, vous m'avez déjà giflé hier. Le problème, notre problème, c'est que vous ne me considérez pas comme votre égal. Essayons quelque chose.

- Est-ce que ça consiste à se gifler mutuellement ?

- Non, sourit-il. Tutoyons-nous.

- Hein ? glapit la jeune femme qui avait pourtant très bien entendu.

- Tutoyons-nous. Pas en public, bien sûr, mais quand nous sommes tous les deux, il n'y a que nous deux. Pas de titre, pas de hiérarchie, rien que deux êtres humains. D'accord ?

- Je ... vais essayer.

- Et ensuite, nous appeler par nos prénoms. Je le fais déjà, Bethsabée, mais j'aimerais que tu dises le mien , d'accord ?"

L'entendre employer le tutoiement rendait son ton si familier. Quand la jeune femme leva le visage pour lui répondre, il prit son menton entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec une douceur extrêmement rare. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes avant d'y planter lentement les dents et de faire glisser sa langue contre la sienne, si doucement, avec tant d'attention que Beth aurait pu croire que ce n'était pas l'homme qui l'avait traitée comme une moins que rien quelques heures auparavant qui l'enlaçait. Ses baisers s'espacèrent et Solf demanda en un murmure :

"- Vas-y. Tutoie-moi.

- Je ... fit Beth, incapable d'oublier la honte qu'elle avait ressentie quand il était parti sans même la regarder, je ne peux pas.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ..? fit-il en la serrant contre lui, sa bouche contre son oreille. Tu veux que je m'excuse ? comprit-il après un long silence. Je ne le ferai pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as mis dans une telle rage, j'aurais pu te tuer. Je ne le ferai plus si tu ne le fais plus. C'est normal que je te punisse si tu désobéis à ton supérieur. Mais ici, et dans la tente, je ne suis plus ton supérieur hiérarchique. Je suis Solf Jéricho Kimblee, et je suis à toi autant que tu es à moi, expliqua l'alchimiste en lui saisissant la nuque d'une main tout en embrassant son nez meurtri du bout des lèvres. Dis mon prénom. Un des deux, sourit-il. N'importe lequel.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Tu peux m'insulter, si ça peut t'aider.

- Vraiment ? s'enquit Betty, étonnée de cette proposition.

- Il faut un début à tout. Mais sache que je te laverai la bouche moi-même pour chaque insulte que tu diras, prévint Solf avec son sourire de sale gosse, celui qui faisait rougir Bethsabée, il le savait.

- Solf, la prochaine fois que tu me laisses seule au milieu du terrain, sale petit enfoiré, je te cours après et je t'arrache la tête avec les dents , dit-elle d'une traite.

- Très bien. Une seul gros mot, compta le jeune homme. Soit ."

Sa bouche rencontra celle de Beth d'un seul mouvement, puis ce furent ses mains qui prit dans les siennes. La demoiselle recula assez rapidement, ce qui l'étonna avant qu'il ne se rendre compte qu'elle lui souriait. Elle lâcha sa main droite pour caresser la mâchoire de Kimblee, devant elle, et lui mordiller le menton. Puis, elle se sépara de lui et quitta la pièce. La cloche de dîner venait de sonner.

* * *

"- Que lis-tu ? s'enquit Solf alors que Betty était allongée sur son torse, plongée dans sa lecture.

- _'Boule de Suif'_ de Maupassant.

- Serait-ce un message à me faire passer ?

- Ca dépend. Tu es prussien ? demanda-t-elle à son tour, ses yeux ornés de ses lunettes rondes levés vers lui.

- Non. Et tu n'es pas prostituée. Néanmoins, je pourrais commencer à perdre patience comme lui, commenta le jeune homme.

- Est-ce ... Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de toujours mettre ça sur le tapis ? Je ne te **dois** pas de coucher avec toi. Tu comptes m'y obliger ? attaqua-t-elle, usée de ses réflexions.

- Non. Je ne pensais que ça t'énervait autant, c'est tout, fit Solf en lui caressant les cheveux. Je promets d'être moins pressant. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois privée de provisions en rentrant d'Ishbal.

- Que c'est gentil de ta part. Peut-on dormir à présent ?

- Si tu le souhaites, obtempéra-t-il. Bonne nuit, Bethsabée.

- Bonne nuit Solf."

Ce n'était qu'un court mot, un nom, quatre lettres, mais ça changeait beaucoup à leurs oreilles. Un prénom, c'est la clef vers quelqu'un. Elle se sentait soudain plus proche de lui. Égale.

* * *

_Bonne fin de week-end ! Applaudissez CrazyNight qui m'a soutenue lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre ! Bravo à elle !_

_Si vous vous demandez à qui/quoi ressemble Beth, elle ressemble à la blogueuse néerlandaise Nadia Esra, qui est juste magnifique ._

_Les références littéraires, la plus évidente est la nouvelle 'Boule de Suif' par Maupassant, que j'ai lue en Quatrième et que j'ai adoré.C'est dix personnes, dont une prostituée, Boule de Suif, qui voyagent et s'arrêtent dans une auberge qui appartient aux Prusses. L'officier prusse qui y est la remarque et veut coucher avec elle, et elle commence à refuser car les gens avec qui elle voyage sont assez bourgeois et applaudissent son courage. Mais ils ne peuvent pas partir car cet officier refuse : ils la poussent alors à coucher avec lui, en lui assurant qu'ils la traiteront avec respect même si elle le fait. Et bien sûr ... Ils ne le font pas. Alors qu'à l'aller, elle avait partagé ses provisions avec eux, quand ils repartent, aucun ne lui donne à manger._

_Vous pouvez la lire assez rapidement. Le plus drôle, c'est que j'ai du faire le dialogue entre Boule de Suif et l'officier en rédaction ( Ma prof nous faisait souvent faire des espèces de mini-fanfics à partir d'oeuvres étudiées en classe ... C'est d'sa faute si j'en suis là XD), et j'avais eu la meilleure note, j'avais eu 18 ou plus. Ma prof m'avait dit, sérieuse comme un pape : " Alice ... Dis moi que tu n'as pas couché avec un officier prussien ! ... Non mais j'avais l'impression d'y être en te lisant, alors je demande !" XD Best compliment ever, et je trouve que ça fait un écho avec Betty/Kimblee._

_Les autres références sont les prénoms des soldats : Terry, Dino, Gustave et Ray. Vous avez quelques instants de réflexion, je vous dirai les auteurs à la fin de cette note._

_Je suis désoooolée pour les fans de June mais comme je l'ai dit à CrazyNight, si aucun des persos secondaires n'avait de blessure ou ne mourrait, vu l'hécatombe qu'est la guerre, ça serait vraiment pas crédible. Reste à savoir qui va mouriiiir , lalalala . Moi, sadique ? JAMAAAAIIIS._

_Le dernier paragraphe sur le prénom est inspiré de "Acide sulfurique" d'Amélie Nothomb, le premier que j'ai lu d'elle et je l'embrasse de toutes mes forces car je n'ai pu voir que la moitié de la conférence au Salon du Livre hier, et elle y était merveilleuse ! Moi, groupie ? JAMAAAIIIS._

_Musique : "Kill Nico" de Indochine et "J'aime mon pays" de Sexy Sushi._

_Réponse des auteurs : Terry Pratchett, Dino Buzatti, Gustave Flaubert et Ray Bradbury, auteurs des livres sur mon bureau, à côté de moi._


	18. Chapitre 18 - Interlude

_**Interlude**_

* * *

_"Tout ce que nous voyons ou croyons n'est qu'un rêve dans le rêve"_

**Edgar Allan Poe.**

* * *

Betty rêvait.

D'une maison à colombages, entourée d'une haie impeccable, un portail noir mat entrouvert. Alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans le jardin, elle fixa la demeure devant elle, la demeure où elle avait vécu jusqu'à ses dix-neuf ans. Les murs étaient toujours d'une teinte beige fade, tout comme les volets étaient en bois poli, avec les poutres et colombages parfaitement droits, parfaitement à leur place, parfaitement comme il faut. Le petit sentier de gravillons qui menait à la maison s'effaçait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, l'angoisse grandissant dans son estomac et son esprit : bientôt, elle marchait dans l'herbe, écrasant tulipes, marguerites et iris qui étaient pourtant jusque-là sagement plantés dans leur parterres respectifs, bien délimités par les bons soins du vieux jardinier.

« Bethsabée ! »

C'était la voix de sa mère, comme bien souvent en train de glapir. La jeune femme leva le regard, les yeux qui piquent et les jambes qui tremblent et les joues qui brûlent, comme une écolière qui vient de dire qu'elle avait eu une mauvaise note à la dictée du jour. La fenêtre de la chambre de ses parents, au deuxième étage , était grande ouverte, les voilages en dentelle volant sous un vent pourtant inexistant. Cependant, il n'y avait personne en vue.

« Bethsabée ! Enlève tes pieds de mes fleurs ! »

Elle sursauta en faisant un pas en arrière, piétinant ainsi une malheureuse narcisse installée là. Ses yeux et son angoisse s'agrandirent quand Betty vit qu'elle était presque submergée par les fleurs, les plantes occupant littéralement chaque millimètre carré de ce qui était dans son souvenir un jardin impeccable et qui tenait maintenant d'un champ laissé à l'abandon. En un grincement lugubre, la lourde porte d'entrée en ébène s'ouvrit devant elle, en un bruit strident qui semblait dire « Beeeeeeth… »

La soldate regarda derrière elle : le chemin avait disparu. Le portail avait disparu. La rue même avait disparu. A part son ancien foyer, tout était blanc, comme si ce morceau de sa vie et sa mémoire était suspendu au milieu du néant. Elle fixa ses chaussures puis ses vêtements : elle portait son uniforme militaire, mais elle se sentait pourtant comme nue. Betty reprit contenance et avança jusqu'à l'entrée, piétinant sans merci les fleurs si chères à sa mère.

A l'intérieur, il faisait noir, des ténèbres pesantes et totales. La porte claqua derrière elle sans merci. Elle leva les bras pour tenter de discerner où elle mettait les pieds : elle savait qu'elle était dans un corridor assez long et large, où sa mère disposait au sol de long vases Xinois extrêmement coûteux. Ce fut en pensant à leur porcelaine précieuse qu'elle avança à pas lents jusqu'à l'escalier qui devait mener au premier étage.

L'angoisse la reprit quand elle se rendit compte que les quelques vases installés le long de chaque mur se multipliaient, gênant grandement son avancée. La froideur de leur matériau transperçait à travers son pantalon, et elle crut voir les visages tordus et terrifiants de différents démons de la religions Xinoise passer devant ses yeux, qui ne distinguaient pourtant rien d'autre que l'obscurité. Un jet de panique lui monta des orteils à la tête quand elle entendit le pire son qui soit : un bris .

« BETHSABEE ! »

Les lumières des différents lustres s'allumèrent sans signe avant-coureur, forçant la jeune femme à fermer les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, il n'y avait plus que six vases dans le hall d'entrée, l'un d'entre eux en mille morceaux sous son pied droit. A l'endroit où elle pensait être sa mère, devant elle, sur les marches , ne flottait qu'une longue robe à faux-cul en taffetas vert émeraude. Celle qu'elle portait quand Betty lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait rejoindre l'armée, toute apeurée qu'elle était.

« Bethsabée … »

La sus-nommée chercha frénétiquement son arme pour ne mettre la main que sur un edelweiss à moitié fané. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte du petit salon, puis de la salle à manger, et des autres pièces du rez-de-chaussée, pour ne rencontrer qu'un refus obstiné de leur part de s'ouvrir.

« Bethsabée . »

La voix était masculine cette fois. Celle de son frère, reconnut-elle sans le moindre doute. Un bruissement de tissu retint son attention, alors qu'elle retournait en direction de l'escalier : des vêtements volaient en l'air si lentement qu'il lui semblait qu'ils ne toucheraient jamais le sol. Ses oreilles perçurent des éclats de voix mais sans entendre la moindre trace de dispute ni même de parole.

La gorge serrée, Betty serra si fort l'edelweiss dans sa poigne qu'elle l'écrasa tout en montant au premier. Le couloir était éclairé par la haute fenêtre de la cage d'escalier, en vitraux de couleur pâle, aux motifs floraux. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se dirigea en direction de l'endroit d'où il lui semblait sentir des gens en plein argument. La chambre de son frère.

La jeune femme déglutit difficilement en actionnant la poignée finement ouvragée, qui se détériora en cendre sous ses doigts après s'être ouverte. Elle vit deux silhouettes sans visage, comme des mannequins en vitrine, vêtus de vêtements qui appartenaient véritablement à sa famille. Celles-ci bougèrent dans sa direction, et elles lui parurent soudain immenses, alors que Madame Blood était bien plus petite que sa fille.

Beth se regarda pour remarquer avec effroi qu'elle devait mesurer moins d'un mètre soixante et qu'elle était vêtue de la robe grise et bleue qu'elle adorait étant enfant. Ses pieds jusque-là chaussés de solides boots noires étaient glissés dans des ballerines à bride gris pâle, avec un fermoir doré. Elle reporta son attention vers les pantins sans visage ni expression qu'étaient sa mère et son frère. De nulle part, des bouches immenses se peignirent sur leurs visages et se tordirent démesurément en hurlant :

« - BETHSABEE !

- C'EST DE TA FAUTE !

- BETHSABEE !

- TU N'ES BONNE A RIEN !

- TU FERAS CE QU'ON TE DIT !

- BETHSABEE !

- BETHSABEE !

- BETHSABEE !

- BETHSABEE ! »

Le dernier éclat de voix n'était pas comme les autres : elle n'y reconnaissait la voix d'aucun membre de sa famille. Tout devenait confus dans son esprit, un véritable maelström de pensées et de souvenirs s'entremêlant dans une chute cataclysmique sans fin. Elle fit ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Pour voir immédiatement deux yeux bleus la scruter avec une inquiétude sincère. Betty respirait par à-coups, incapable de trouver un rythme normal, de la sueur froide perlant sur son front, les mains saisies de tremblements frénétiques. Kimblee était penché sur elle, assis à ses côtés depuis plusieurs minutes, lui caressant lentement les cheveux alors qu'elle reprenait lentement contenance.

Il était surpris de la voir à ce point effrayée par un rêve.

Non, c'était faux.

Il n'était pas surpris, il était horrifié. Et elle n'était pas simplement effrayée, elle était terrorisée.

« Je reviens . »

Avant même qu'il n'eut temps de percevoir le moindre mouvement, Beth était dehors en train d'essayer de trouver du réconfort sous la lueur et la chaleur du soleil. Elle en avait assez de vivre dans les ombres de son passé et de ses angoisses. Être au milieu du début de la cohue matinale la calmait, effaçant la solitude glaçante qu'elle avait pu ressentir dans son songe.

"Lieutenant Blood ! L'interpella un coursier. Un colis pour vous ."

Elle leva un sourcil perplexe et prit le lourd paquet que le jeune homme roux lui tendait.

Quand elle revint dans la tente, elle le déposa dans un coin, se prépara et alla manger avant de partir au front avec Kimblee. Le tout sans dire un mot.

* * *

_Bonjour ! Je ne savais pas où le mettre dans le chapitre 18 si je le faisais tel que je l'ai prévu donc je le mets à part. N'ayez crainte, je commence le chapitre 19 de suite, mais vous l'aurez soit dans la soirée, soit demain matin comme je suis occupée en fin d'après-midi. Néanmoins, je vous dis à plus tard !_


	19. Chapitre 19

**_Chapitre 19_**

* * *

_"There's blood on my hands_

_Like the blood in you,_

_Somethings cant be treated so,_

_Don't make me, don't make me be myself around you "._

**_Blood on my hands - _The Used**

* * *

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas un cauchemar dû à ses souvenirs qui réveilla Betty: ce fut le doux cliquetis mécanique des touches de machine à écrire sous les fins doigts de Kimblee. Elle se redressa avec un bâillement et s'étira doucement.

« Bien dormi ? »

Le regard qu'il lui lançait du coin de l'œil montrait son inquiétude. La jeune soldate s'assit sur le rebord du lit et souffla longuement sur une mèche rousse qui lui tombait sur le visage, avant de se mordre la lèvre à l'endroit précis où l'alchimiste l'avait marquée irrémédiablement. Puis, elle se leva et s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche, la bouche tordue en une brève grimace.

« -Mieux qu'hier, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Ttt-ttt ! Réprimanda Kimblee d'un claquement de langue. Mauvaise réponse. Et mon tutoiement ?

- Si c'est que tu veux savoir.

- Mieux. Je t'ai réveillée ?

- Oui.

- J'en suis désolé.

- Non, ce n'est rien. J'ai assez dormi de toute façon, je pense , dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord du bureau du jeune homme. Encore un rapport ?

- Pour le Colonel Mosquito. Rien de bien particulier, remarqua-t-il en continuant à taper. D'ailleurs … j'ai fini. »

Il sortit la feuille dûment datée qu'il signa d'un geste précis et rapide puis la posa à plat à sa droite. Kimblee ferma les yeux avant de se frotter le visage avec la paume des mains tout en poussant un lourd soupir. Il laissa échapper un petit rire quand Beth s'approcha de lui et nota :

« - Tu devrais te raser.

- C'est vrai, reconnut l'alchimiste en sentant son menton lui piquoter les doigts. Mais c'est long et pénible.

- De se raser le visage ? Fit-elle, les sourcils levés et un brin de scepticisme dans la voix.

- Tu n'as pas idée.

- Heureusement que tu n'es pas une femme dis donc.

- Point pris ! Accorda-t-il après avoir ri plus franchement. Ce doit être pénible, sincèrement. Je pense que l'immense majorité des hommes qui poussent les femmes à s'épiler uniquement parce qu'ils leur ont dicté ainsi ne se rasent jamais eux-mêmes. C'est d'une hypocrisie criante.

- Tout à fait.

- Mais me voilà cependant face à un dilemme : ne pas me raser et avoir débraillé comme Mustang, ou prendre sur moi et faire ce travail extrêmement lent alors que je n'en ai aucune envie ? Soupira-t-il.

- Troisième possibilité, lâcha Bethsabée.

- Laquelle ?

- Je te rase.

- Je sens ça comme un prétexte pour avoir un rasoir extrêmement coupant en main …

- C'est un risque, sourit-elle en voyant Kimblee la fixer d'un regard pensif.

- J'accepte, bien que mon accord sonne comme une approbation à mon propre assassinat . »

* * *

« Je crois que je n'ai jamais apprécié être en tension ainsi … »

Les yeux du jeune homme étaient concentrés sur le visage de Beth qui elle, avait tout son attention portée sur les joues couvertes de savon de Solf. D'un geste lent et précis, elle fit glisser la lame jusqu'à sa tempe avant de la rincer dans le bac à son côté. Elle fit briller la lame et lui sourit :

"- Vraiment ?

- Tout à fait.

- Ton barbier n'est pas assez attirant pour toi ? le taquina-t-elle en posant le fil du rasoir sur la gorge pâle de Kimblee.

- Paraît-il qu'il souffre de troubles intestinaux , dit-il, badin.

- Voilà qui diminue considérablement son sex-appeal.

- Tu tires la langue quand tu es concentrée , remarqua le jeune homme qui sourit à travers le savon qui lui barbouillait le visage.

- J'ai cette manie depuis que je suis gamine. Attention ... ( elle fit glisser le rasoir de bas en haut) Voilà."

Il frémit ostensiblement sous la caresse du métal, la lèvre inférieure mordue. Beth se pencha au-dessus de lui et eut un sourire en coin quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Il la saisit brusquement du bras et la força à venir sur ses genoux; dans son geste, la lame du rasoir lui entailla légèrement la gorge. Le sang se mit alors à couler.

"- C'est malin. Tu pourrais rester sage, soupira Betty en effleurant la plaie du pouce.

- Je suis un vilain garçon, non ? fit Kimblee.

- Ne m'oblige pas à t' attacher pour que tu restes tranquille.

- C'est une proposition ?

- Tu voudrais que ça en soit une ? rétorqua-t-elle, l'œil brillant.

- Je serais très honoré d'être attaché par d'aussi belles mains, qui font des merveilles et pas seulement pour me raser , lui murmura-t-il langoureusement à l'oreille. Honoré et ravi."

Betty recula et se redressa , pour s'installer environ un mètre plus loin sur le bureau, les jambes croisées. Pendant environ une minute, tous deux se dévisagèrent sans bouger, yeux dans les yeux, comme deux statues. Puis, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui se prit la tête en main et réalisa :

"- Mon Dieu. Tu es sérieux.

- Sérieux comme un pape, approuva chaleureusement l'alchimiste.

- Tu es tordu, tu le sais ?

- J'en suis pleinement conscient. Mais avoue que tu adores ça.

- Tu crois ? s'insurgea-t-elle faussement.

- Vilaine fille, sourit-il.

- Soit, s'exclama Beth en frappant ses cuisses des mains. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre ensuite.

- La corde est dans le tiroir du bureau, puisque ça t'intéresse. _Nous_ intéresse plutôt."

Elle la trouva et la saisit dans sa main droite, la gauche tenant toujours le rasoir. Elle se tint ensuite droite devant Kimblee, les deux objets tenus fermement, un sourire aux lèvres, ses cheveux paraissant orange vif. Toujours assis, il la dévisageait d'un air plus qu'intéressé.

"- Pourrais-tu me faire une faveur ?

- Je pensais que t'attacher en était déjà une, répondit-elle en caressant la corde.

- C'est toi qui as proposé. Peux-tu mettre ta fourrure, _Wanda_ ?

- Je pense que je peux t'accorder ce plaisir, murmura Beth après avoir fait mine de réfléchir un instant. Je risque de serrer un peu, le prévint-elle.

- ... Doux euphémisme, grogna-t-il en sentant le lien lui pénétrer la peau, arrêtant la circulation de son sang. Tu fais très cosaque avec ça. C'était aussi à ta grand-mère ? demanda l'alchimiste en la voyant enfiler la pelisse noire.

- Parfaitement jeune homme. Maintenant, peux-tu être sage un instant que je finisse de te raser ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais t'en empêcher ..."

Bethsabée reprit place sur les genoux de Kimblee et lui remit du savon sur le visage du bout des doigts. Puis, elle saisit le rasoir qu'elle prit dans la main droite et appuya lentement, oh! si lentement contre sa gorge palpitante, où la respiration du jeune homme ressortait sourde et grave. Elle savoura chaque petit millimètre dévoilé par l'ascension du métal, l'instrument de mort et de sang comme un prolongement de sa propre main. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent comme des heures, Betty pleinement concentrée dans sa tâche qui, de banale des mains d'un autre, devenait sensuelle même à ses yeux. Elle regarda brièvement l'Ecarlate qui la dardait du regard avec un sourire insolent. La caresse du métal était comme une caresse de son propre doigt, tranchant comme leurs mots parfois, doucereux comme leurs étreintes souvent : le rasoir à double tranchant, représentatif de leur relation. Polyvalent, violent , doux, embellissant un visage, pouvant en lacérer un autre, tuer l'insolent, marquer l'impénitent.

Au fur et à mesure de sa tache, elle approcha son buste de celui de Kimblee, puis son visage.

"- Je regrette d'être presque imberbe en cet instant ... souffla celui-ci. Sinon, j'aurais le plaisir de te voir ainsi plus souvent.

- Je sens bien que tu aimes ça, soupira Beth en retour en finissant de lui raser la mâchoire en un large geste de la main.

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai ... l'occasion de voir Wanda de mes propres yeux et encore moins de la sentir tout contre moi. Doucement, ordonna le jeune homme alors qu'elle lui commençait à attaquer la moustache.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ... Voilà, conclut-elle en rinçant une dernière fois le rasoir dans la bassine posée sur un tabouret près d'eux. Elle lava ensuite le visage de Kimblee et l'essuya avec une petite serviette.

- Pourquoi garder ça ? demanda l'alchimiste en désignant la lame d'un geste de la tête.

- Pour avoir un moyen de pression sur toi.

- Je suis déjà assez tendu, non ? sourit-il en lui mordant l'épaule. Ou bien tu étais tellement impliquée que tu n'as rien remarqué ...

- Dur de passer à côté, rétorqua-t-elle en détachant sa queue de cheval d'une main et caressant la chevelure sombre. Je ne te pensais pas homme à aimer être dominé.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis peut-être en position de dominé maintenant mais sur le long terme, je ne le suis pas. Je t'ai dit être fier, mais je peux mettre mon orgueil de côté pour obtenir ce que je désire. Certes, ça fait mal sur le coup, mais ... ça en vaut la peine, expliqua Kimblee en saisissant l'oreille de Betty entre les dents.

- Tu vois très loin quand tu planifies quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua la jeune femme en lui tirant violemment le crâne en arrière avant d'approcher ses lèvres des siennes, sans les toucher.

- Je n'aime pas être pris au dépourvu.

- Tout à fait ... Tu dois être atrocement frustré et déçu d'être avec moi, puisque je semble ne jamais agir comme tu l'aimerais, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Beth avant de l'embrasser avec délice, goûtant le goût salé de ses lèvres sur les siennes, une chaleur s'emparant de son corps.

- Parfois. Mais je vais de surprise en surprise, et tu es bien une des rares personnes à réussir à en faire ainsi. C'est déconcertant mais néanmoins intéressant.

- Et excitant, non ? insinua-t-elle en le serrant contre elle et lui massant lentement le dos, se délectant des muscles qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts.

- Délicieux. Mmm, gémit Solf quand elle lui lécha la gorge d'un rapide coup de langue avant de lui mordre la lèvre inférieure. Pourrais-tu me détacher à présent ? J'aimerais te rendre la pareille."

Le rasoir passa devant son regard puis il sentit un picotement intense au niveau de la pomme d'Adam.

"-Oh. Qu'ai-je dit de mal ? s'enquit-il alors qu'une première goutte de sang perlait.

- C'est ma façon de te refuser ce plaisir, expliqua Betty sans émotion apparente.

- Tu es bien sévère."

La fin de sa phrase s'étouffa presque en un gémissement rauque quand la jeune femme goûta le liquide rouge du bout de la langue. Le moins que Beth pouvait dire, c'est qu'il devait aimer, au vu de ce qu'elle sentait entre ses cuisses. Elle plaqua ses lèvres contre la longue griffe qu'elle venait d'affliger à l'Écarlate et but le sang qui s'en écoulait, petit à petit. Elle eut envie de rire en le voyant frissonner et vibrer sous ses caresses, mais encore plus en voyant ce fameux muscle de sa mâchoire tiquer, signe d'une colère et d'une frustration intenses. Il le méritait, après tout. Il l'avait bien laissée seule pendant des heures à regarder June brisée en mille morceaux.

Quand elle se redressa, sa bouche était peinte de rouge vermillon, et elle était partagée entre deux grandes envies. La première, lui arracher tous ses vêtements et l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif; la seconde, le faire souffrir, le faire attendre, le frustrer, encore. Une mouche se posa sur un pan de la tente alors qu'ils se dévisageaient, tous deux essoufflés, le regard légèrement hagard, et le corps brûlant.

"- Et maintenant ? laissa-t-il échapper avec un petit sourire. Veux-tu bien me détacher ?

- J'hésite ...

- Vu que tu sembles toi aussi avoir très chaud avec ton uniforme, je pourrais t'aider .

- Que c'est délicat de ta part, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant brièvement. Mais non, sourit-elle en levant et jetant le rasoir dans la bassine.

- Pardon ?! cracha Kimblee avec colère, toujours attaché alors qu'elle quittait la tente. Bethsabée !"

Qu'il détestait son air candide qui ne cachait que le mépris qu'elle avait envers lui. La fausse naïveté dont elle faisait preuve en le laissant pantois, coupé dans son élan, dans sa possession d'elle, lui donnait envie de lui briser chaque os. Beth sourit en le dévisageant alors qu'il la dardait avec une rage qu'il peinait à contenir. Le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :

" Garce ."

Et ce rire, cristallin et sadique à la fois, coupant comme un rasoir ! Les yeux baissés, il sentit son souffle chaud contre sa nuque alors qu'elle lui glissait à l'oreille, belle et piquante comme une rose :

"- Oh, Solf, j'espérais plus inventif de ta part. Sache ... Que je ne fais pas ça par plaisir ...

- Oh, il semblerait bien pourtant !

- Je te hais autant que je te désire. Dis-toi que tu as un aperçu du plaisir que tu pourrais avoir en le comparant à la douleur que tu sembles éprouver, continua-t-elle en lui mordant l'oreille, les mains sur ses épaules.

- Comptes-tu me détacher à présent ? grogna-t-il, furieux d'être encore lié.

- Hmm ... Quand je reviendrai. Reste sage en attendant ."

* * *

A peine une seconde plus tard, Beth fut partie. Quand on lui demanda où était son supérieur, elle répondit avec un sourire entendu qu'il avait été retenu. Un empêchement, oui oui. De son côté, l'alchimiste était très occupé. Après avoir tenté de défaire ses liens du mieux qu'il le pouvait, ne réussissant qu'à se brûler la peau des poignets, il laissa échapper un râle puissant.

" Et bien Kimblee, je vois que tu as trouvé quelqu'un à ta hauteur ."

A genoux devant lui se trouvait Envy, l'un des premiers Homonculus qu'il ait croisés. Celui-ci avait un large sourire carnassier, se délectant de voir l'alchimiste si orgueilleux laissé en plan par une personne qu'il ne payait pourtant pas de mine.

"- Depuis quand êtes-vous là ?

- Depuis assez longtemps. J'étais une mouche sur un mur, littéralement. Je pense que Lust aurait aimé voir ça.

- Ca faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu, Envy.

- Père avait besoin de moi. J'ai déclenché Ishbal, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de rester ici en continu, se plaignit l'Homonculus en se relevant , l'air terriblement ennuyé. Mais c'est peut-être mieux. A chaque fois que je viens ici, les humains semblent encore plus bestiaux qu'avant. Un régal !

- Je vois, grommela Kimblee.

- Peut-être veux-tu un peu d'aide ? proposa son interlocuteur avec une fausse compassion.

- Je pense qu'elle verra que je ne m'en suis pas sorti seul.

- C'est loin d'être une idiote, pour ton plus grand malheur. Sincèrement ... Tu pourrais assouvir tes bas instincts, continua Envy avec l'air vaguement dégoûté, avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu serais plus impliqué dans ta mission.

- Je pense pourtant qu'être surnommé 'Le tueur d'Ishbals' montre mon implication , non ? riposta le jeune homme.

- Si ça te satisfait ... En parlant de te satisfaire, puis-je t'aider également ? fit l'Homonculus en prenant l'apparence de Beth et s'agenouillant devant Kimblee.

- Je crains de devoir décliner cette proposition ...

- C'est vexant.

- Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi.

- Bah ! lâcha Envy en reprenant sa forme normale. Ce n'est pas comme si je le voulais vraiment. Je venais juste voir comment notre Alchimiste Ecarlate se portait. Sache que je dirai à Wrath que tu tiens la forme ... dit-il en partant. Malgré le fait que tu devrais prendre exemple ce prestigidateur, là ... Houdini.

- J'y penserai" grinça le jeune homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il reconnut les pas de Betty qui déposa un café et deux tartines de confiture sur le bureau avant de détacher l'alchimiste. Elle lui prit la main et parcourut la longue marque de corde du bout du doigt :

"- Je vois que tu es resté sage.

- Je n'ai eu d'autre choix, grommela-t-il. Laisse-moi manger.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Oui.

- Je t'en veux aussi de m'avoir laissée seule. Mais c'est le jeu, avec des coups bas. Nous ne sommes pas de ceux qui sont faits d'honneur et de bons principes, fit Beth en se posant sur le lit.

- _'I love being bossed by you, but every game as its rules_', n'est-ce pas ? demanda Kimblee à son tour en buvant sa boisson chaude. Je retiens ton point de vue. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te pardonner rapidement.

- Je n'y comptais en aucun cas.

- Tu es si cruelle, remarqua le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle. C'est incroyable.

- Est-ce un compliment ?

- Un constat. Peut-être est-ce pour ça que tu m'attires particulièrement . Belle et cruelle.

- Les plus belles roses ont leurs épines, dit-elle en se redressant et mettant sa veste bleue. Reste à savoir si tu aimes te faire piquer ou non."

Elle lui embrassa la joue avant de repartir, heureuse d'avoir une mince victoire et une éphèmère avance sur lui.

* * *

_"Il est furieux, il est pire que d'habitude, il est complètement malade, qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ?"_ : tels étaient les interrogations du groupede l'Ecarlate et des unités et pelotons qui se trouvaient dans son périmètre. Il n'avait de cesse de taper des mains et provoquer une explosion après l'autre sans relâche,ne prêtant aucune attention à quoique ce soit. Bethsabée se demanda l'espace d'un instant si sa joie sadique valait vraiment le coup.

Quand il détruisit un temple d'Ishbala, elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise de voir plusieurs soldats se faire écraser, pas plus que d'être séparée de lui. En même temps, c'était peut-être mieux : elle n'était plus très sûre qu'il veuille la garder en vie après les événements de la matinée. Elle avait besoin d'une clope.

Betty s'assit et installa sa radio avant d'allumer une Seven Aces, négligemment assise à même le sol crayeux. Détachée de tout, elle laissait ses pensées vagabonder quand elle entendit :

_" A toutes les unités présentes dans le quartier de Rundjah ... Vous êtes sommés de rejoindre le peloton James dans l'artère principale, je répète ..."_

Ce n'était pas très loin de où elle était installée, ainsi reprit-elle son équipement. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, elle déboula sans crier gare devant un groupe de soldats qui avaient instinctivement leurs armes pointées sur elle.

" Calmez-vous les gars, c'est le Lieutenant Blood ! Sacré carnage qu'a fait votre supérieur, il paraît. Vous allez bien ?"

Beth s'essuya le visage avec le revers de sa manche et s'avança vers l'homme qui venait de lui parler. Un peu plus grand qu'elle, il avait les cheveux bruns courts et des lunettes rectangulaires encadraient ses yeux d'un vert très doux. Son visage au menton mal rasé était calme et intelligent, et son sourire lui réchauffa le coeur alors qu'elle lui serrait la main.

" - Lieutenant Betty Blood, le salua-t-elle.

- Capitaine Maes Hughes, répondit-il. Alors, vous venez avec nous ?

- Volontiers, Monsieur Hughes."

* * *

_Re les gens ! Cette fois, remercions Nefel qui m'a soutenue tout comme CrazyNight la dernière fois, en m'envoyant des MP rigolos ! _

_J'espère que vous avez tenu la scène du rasoir, Nefel peut confirmer, j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire. La phrase en anglais est de "Lolita" que je tente de lire, en anglais cette fois. La référence majeure, du point de vue esthétique, du chapitre 18 est le roman graphique "Eco" de Bianco et Almanza, un vrai petit bijou !_

_J'espère que la fin vous a plu, je devais faire un seul chapitre mais je le coupe en deux chapitres courts finalement._

_Musique : Michael Jackson , "Smooth Criminal" et "Bad" ( I'M BAD I'M BAD) !_


	20. Chapitre 20

**_Chapitre 20_**

* * *

_"When you're around me, I'm radioactive_  
_ My blood is burning, radioactive_  
_ I'm turning radioactive_  
_ My blood is radioactive"_

**_Radioactive_ - Marina and the Diamonds**

* * *

**ATTENTION ! C'est un chapitre exceptionnellement classé "M". Ouais , M. Comme le chanteur. Ou la chef de James Bond. M.M. M&M's. Donc, vous savez de quoi il en retourne. Si c'est pas le cas, c'est que t'as pas lu les 19 chapitres précédents. Prenez toutes un verre d'eau plate et un éventail, ça va chauffer car je le dis une dernière fois : CE CHAPITRE EST CLASSE M !**

_**( et je tenais à dire qu'aucune douche n'a été blessée durant l'écriture de ce chapitre)**_

* * *

Beth était assez perplexe quant au comportement de Maes Hughes, qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui de Roy Mustang. Elle se souvenait les avoir parfois aperçus discuter entre eux.

" Vous êtes proche du Commandant Mustang, n'est-ce pas ?"

Alors qu'une question aussi indiscrète lui aurait voulu un coup d'oeil glacé de la part de Kimblee, peut-être ajouté d'un sec : " Cela ne vous concerne pas", son collègue se retourna vers elle avec un grand sourire et s'exclama :

" - Oh oui ! Nous étions ensemble à l'école militaire de East City ! Le bon vieux temps !

- Vous n'êtes pas si vieux, opposa-t-elle.

- Ahah ! Non ! Au fait, je dois être à peine plus âgé que vous, mais je n'ai pas votre grade, rit-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de passer l'examen de Lieutenant .

- Je vous comprends, soupira Betty, se souvenant de son état après avoir passé les épreuves de ce concours très difficile.

- En tout cas, reprit-il plus fort pour s'adresser à la cantonade, je crois que nous pouvons continuer à avancer sans trop de risque. César, des nouvelles ? demanda Hughes au jeune homme blond accroupi près de la radio, un casque sur les oreilles.

- Non, Monsieur ! J'envoie un message pour demander la marche à suivre auprès de la base de Fessler.

- Ce gros porc de Fessler, grommela un autre militaire, un rictus méprisant sur le visage.

- ... On peut m'expliquer ? s'enquit Bethsabée à voix basse, la tête près de celle de son collègue.

- Vous ne connaissez pas le Général de Brigade Fessler ?

- Non, je suis sous les ordres du Colonel Mosquito, lui-même guidé par Jones, je crois.

- Soyez-en heureuse, soupira lourdement un des soldats. C'est un grand malade.

- C'est clair qu'il ne risque pas d'avoir un Prix Nobel de la Paix ... Vous voyez le genre ...? Un allumé court sur pattes qui envoie tout le monde se faire saigner en restant bien à l'abri.

- Je ne pense pas qu'une nana comme ça puisse se figurer l'horreur que c'est, grogna un homme malingre, en train de fumer auprès de César.

- Hey ! s'insurgea Hughes avant que Betty n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. C'est à un de vos supérieurs que vous parlez, ne l'oubliez pas. Désolé, dit-il, tout crispé, à l'adresse de la jeune femme. Il y a si peu de femmes militaires, et encore moins à Ishbal.

- Ce n'est rien. Et Monsieur, si vous ne le savez pas, je suis le sous-officier du Commandant Kimblee donc j'ai pris l'habitude de voir "l'horreur que c'est" comme vous dites, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Le "sous-officier" hein ..? ricana celui-ci. Bien sûr .

- Monsieur ! cria le soldat près de la radio. On nous dit d'aller au carrefour avec le quartier de Bathal, au Nord-Est ! Nous devons y rejoindre d'autres unités, dont celle du Commandant Mustang !

- Bien. Peut-être y aura-t-il votre supérieur, avança Hughes en posant brièvement sa main sur l'épaule de Betty. Je ne pense pas qu'il aimerait savoir sa sous-officier seule dans la nature ...

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en offusquerait outre-mesure ."

Les yeux de l'homme à lunettes s'écarquillèrent face au ton désabusé de la jeune femme, tranquillement debout, le nez en l'air, les mains dans les poches. Une moue contrariée apparut sur son visage avant qu'elle ne conclue :

" Je pense même qu'il est assez content de ne pas m'avoir dans les pattes pour le moment."

* * *

Il fallait tout exploser. Tout. Absolument tout. Jusqu'au moindre petit caillou, jusqu'au dernier os, il fallait tout détruire. C'était ça ou ressasser sa colère, celle qui ne le quittait pas depuis des heures.

Ce qui le surprenait néanmoins, c'était qu'il avait plutôt apprécié ce moment entre Beth et lui. Ce qui le frustrait terriblement, c'était de ne pas avoir pu la serrer contre lui. Ce qui l'excitait grandement, c'était de la voir sourire en tenant ce rasoir en main, comme Judith se préparant à égorger Holopherne. Ce qui le soulageait, c'était qu'elle n'était plus avec lui.

Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait accumulé les dégâts pour la perdre, du moins en partie. Avec la Pierre, son alchimie était décuplée, tout comme le doux son des explosions. Tout lui semblait soudain plus grand. Tout était-

"Commandant Kimblee !" beugla-t-on derrière lui.

_Pourrai-je un jour goûter à la tranquillité plus de cinq minutes ?_

" - Oui ? grinça-t-il en se retournant vers le militaire ventripotent qui s'avançait vers lui.

- Hum ... bafouilla celui-ci, terrorifié_ (NdA : FARPAITEMENT ! Terrorifié ! Rien que ça !)_.

- Je vois que vous n'êtes pas mort, mais si vous restez planté devant moi comme un idiot, vous pourriez très vite le devenir, asséna Solf, qui se sentait soudainement très las.

- Euheeeuh ... N-Nous avons rrrreçu un message r-radio, Monsieur ! glapit-il.

- Et ..?

- Nous devons ... Rejoindre les autres unités rapidement, au c-carrefour avec le quartier de Bathal, un peu plus à l'Ouest !

- Très bien, dit calmement l'Ecarlate en s'étirant. Vous voyez, quand vous voulez. Ne restez donc pas planté là, lu reprocha-t-il après l'avoir dépassé de plusieurs mètres. Je n'aime pas être entouré de couards."

Ils se mirent tous deux en route, accompagnés de deux membres de son unité qui avait miraculeusement survécu et réussi à le suivre. Bethsabée n'était nulle part en vue. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Kimblee commença à se demander comment il devrait se comporter quand il la reverrait : une partie de lui voulait la blesser dans sa fierté comme la jeune femme l'avait fait, mais d'un autre côté, cela lui semblait effrontément immature (même à ses yeux) et petit. Dès lors, comment ...

"- Commandant ..? s'enquit encore le petit militaire trapu, qui tentait de se faire aussi petit qu'une souris.

- Ouiiiii ? soupira lentement celui-ci, le front dans sa main droite.

- Hum ... Que faisons-nous des corps ?

- Et bien, je suppose qu'ils serviront de déjeuner aux vautours. Même les charognards ont le droit à un petit extra, je suppose.

- Mais ... Euh ... Ce sont des soldats de notre unité et euh ...

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ? exposa Kimblee d'une voix lente. Si on devait faire une veillée funèbre victorienne à chaque fois que quelqu'un passe l'arme à gauche, on n'aurait pas fini. Maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas que votre carcasse porcine rejoigne les cadavres de vos camarades, vous me suivez."

Après avoir pris soin de fixer chacun de ses trois subordonnés droit dans les yeux, content de les voir tressaillir sous le feu glaçant de ses pupilles, il trancha d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique :

" Et en silence."

* * *

" Tiens."

Clémence se retourna vers Andreas, une recrue de l'équipe de Mustang depuis à peine une semaine. Il venait de glisser dans sa paume une petite pilule qui n'avait à priori rien d'extraordinaire. Tout deux accroupis alors qu'une mitraillette détruisait la ruelle adjacente, elle le regarda avaler le même médicament d'une seule traite, sans même prendre le temps d'avaler une gorgée d'eau. Quand le jeune homme reporta à nouveau son attention sur sa voisine, il la pressa :

"- Fais ce que j'te dis.

- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle, prenant le cachet entre son pouce et son index.

- Un stimulant. T'as plus de couilles que beaucoup de mecs ici, mais tu trembles. Prends ça, tu iras mieux très vite."

L'innocent cacheton dans sa paume lui apparut soudain aussi dangereux qu'une grenade. Clémence se sentit soudain comme Alice, condamnée à devoir manger ou boire ce qu'on lui dictait, sans avoir d'autre choix. En réalité, si, elle pouvait très bien refuser et repartir au combat la tête la première. Mais Andreas avait raison : ses jambes se cognaient l'une contre l'autre sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Celui-ci lu offrit sa gourde et elle fit ce qu'elle pensait le mieux à faire pour rester en vie : elle avala cette pilule d'une seule gorgée.

Quand il revinrent avec le reste de l'équipe, Receswinthe était devant la radio, un carnet à la main, griffonnant à toute vitesse. Mustang était debout derrière elle, occupé à se faire désinfecter une plaie qu'il avait au niveau de l'épaule. Son visage encore juvénile devenait de plus en plus marqué par l'horreur, figé dans une raideur de terreur et de culpabilité. Il avait à la fois 24 ans et 90 ans.

"- Bonjour Commandant Mustang , résonna une voix féminine. Puis-je joindre à vous ?

- Ah ! L'œil du faucon ! reconnut quelqu'un

- Riza Hawkeye, se présenta la jeune femme aux courts cheveux blonds en levant la main. J'ai reçu un message radio, moi aussi.

- Bien sûr, soupira douloureusement l'Alchimiste de Flammes. Allons-y tous ensemble."

Lors de leur avancée jusqu'au point de rendez-vous, Clémence se sentait peu à peu gagnée par une énergie débordante, qui envahissait chaque muscle, chaque os, chaque neurone. Tout lui paraissait si clair, et les mouvement des ennemis étaient si lents à ses yeux, en comparaison aux gestes rapides et lestes de son propre corps. La fatigue, envolée. Plus rien d'autre qu'une énergie providentielle.

" Je te l'avais dit", lui glissa Andreas, l'air tout aussi agité qu'elle.

* * *

" Vous pouvez aller vous rincer là-bas, lui indiqua Hughes. Nous sommes les premiers arrivés, on dirait bien. Vous ne risquez rien dans ce secteur, je pense que Kimblee a dû y passer, vu les dégâts."

Betty le remercia et avança jusqu'à une petit cour pavée par des carrelages ornés de mosaïques brillamment colorées, au centre de laquelle se trouvait un puits encore intact. Elle se lava à grands gestes, du sang lui maculait le visage et le cou, et même les épaules. Elle enleva rapidement sa veste qu'elle jeta à même le sol avant de se rincer, les yeux fermés. Bon Dieu, que son corps lui semblait lourd !

Un bruit se fit entendre.

Un bruit terrible. Un bruit doux et terrifiant.

Un bruit reconnaissable entre mille.

Un bruit qui ne pouvait être produit que par une seule personne. Ce bruit ...

_C'était Kimblee qui sifflait._

_Tout près._

* * *

" - Salut Hughes, lui lança son ami alors qu'il s'approchait.

- Mustang, t'as l'air de sortir d'une machine à laver, remarqua celui-ci avec humour. Mais tu sentirais mieux si c'était le cas.

- Mangeons, rétorqua l'Alchimiste après un bref rire. Hughes essaierait toujours de détendre l'atmosphère, même dans les instants les plus sombres et critiques. Quel est le plan pour cet après-midi ?

- Je suis muté apparemment. Mais je reste toujours avec Fessler.

- Pauvre de toi.

- Comme tu le dis.

- Le Commandant Kimblee n'est pas là ? s'enquit Riza, qui ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré, à peine entraperçu sur le campement.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder ... soupira Roy d'un air qui laissait sous-entendre " Et je n'en suis pas fou de joie".

* * *

Betty commençait à se demander si Kimblee avait un diplôme d'apnée ou bien si sa capacité à embrasser quelqu'un sans avoir à reprendre son souffle était innée. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'embrassait ainsi puisque prendre ses lèvres était la première chose qu'il avait faite dès qu'elle s'était retournée pour se trouver nez à nez avec lui. Il ne la mordait même pas, et ne la griffait pas non plus, alors qu'il aimait le faire d'ordinaire. Non, c'était un baiser très profond, avec une étreinte très forte, mais sans violence, ni désir.

Il la relâcha enfin pour lui expliquer d'une traite, son visage tout contre le sien :

"- Bethsabée ... Tu as été une très vilaine fille, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as attaché, et tu m'as humilié, et tu m'as à nouveau donné envie de toi, de savoir ce qui se passe dans cette jolie petite boîte crânienne, grogna-t-il en lui saisissant brusquement une mèche de cheveux roux, avant de m'abandonner.

- Tu faisais tant d'efforts pour partir en avant et tu prenais tellement soin de tuer ceux qui te suivaient, je n'ai pas voulu prendre de risque, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Oh, la menteuse. Tu aurais été parfaitement capable de me suivre. Mais tu es partie avec ... Mustang ? Ou l'autre ? Hughes ? Et je suis resté toute la matinée ... à me demander ce que j'allais faire de toi. Bien sûr ..."

Il lui couvrit violemment la bouche de la main alors qu'elle laissait échapper un glapissement quand il la prenait d'un bras pour la poser sur le rebord du puits devant lequel ils se trouvaient. Kimblee appuya son torse contre celui de Beth, qui recula instinctivement, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était au-dessous d'un gouffre des plus glissants et dangereux. Le muret entourant le puits étant très bas, l'Écarlate, toujours debout, lui semblait immense. L'alchimiste lui écrasa le menton dans sa main et persifla :

"- Bien sûr, je pourrais très bien te balancer au fond de ce puits. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ..? Tu tomberais en te fracassant deux ou trois os, en un bruit crispant qui résonnerait jusqu'au plus profond de mes entrailles, continua-t-il, les dents serrées, voire plus. Et puis, tu tomberais dans l'eau après peut-être t'être ouvert ton joli crâne, jusqu'à l'os, conclut-il en augmentant sa poigne sur le visage de la jeune femme. Tu crierais ? Tu demanderais de l'aide ? A moi ? Tu m'implorerais de t'aider ? Hmmm ? sourit l'Alchimiste, tel un requin. Pourrais-tu t'abaisser à demander pitié à l'homme que tu as attaché à une chaise et que tu as bafoué dans sa fierté ? Ou bien ta propre fierté te dicterait-elle de te laisser mourir ?"

Tout ce que voyait Betty à ce moment précis, c'était ses dents . Ses dents ! Brillantes comme un rasoir, blanches comme la neige, pointues comme des canines de bête sauvage, ordonnées comme les touches d'un piano, si près, si dangereuses, si réelles, vivantes, comme dotées d'un souffle de vie propre. Tout ce qu'elle voyait sur le visage tordu par la haine et la violence de Kimblee, c'était ses dents. Ses dents ! C'était la gueule d'un squale , la mâchoire d'un tigre, les instruments de mort d'un loup, la dentition d'un fauve ! La douleur irradiait tant la poigne de l'alchimiste était forte et menaçait de lui éclater le menton, mais tout ce qu'elle voyait, bien plus que le feu de l'Arctique de ses yeux, d'un morceau de ciel d'été tâché de sang, d'une mer sans fond, d'un glacier brillant au soleil, c'était ses dents. Ses dents ! Celles qui encadraient comme une légion romaine une langue qui pouvait se changer en fouet sous la rage, assénant insultes et insinuations venimeuses bien pires que des coups de griffes ! Cette langue bien pendue, qui pouvait aussi bien distiller du venin que de l'hydromel aussi sucré et divin que celui de l'Olympe ! Qu'Homère n'aurait pas renié les mots qu'il pouvait citer ! Ses dents si blanches sur cette bouche dans l'obscurité, ressemblant à un trou noir, à la gueule sans fin de Monstro ! La seule lumière dans ce vortex de citations, insultes et douceurs acides, c'était la blancheur scintillante de ses dents. Ses dents ! Des sentinelles, des légionnaires, des statues d'émail, des blocs de pierre défendant les paroles d'un serpent, cet animal sensuel et venimeux, capable de vous étreindre pour mieux vous étouffer. Ou vous mordre, de ses crochets venimeux, de vous planter ses dents jusqu'à déchirer votre char. Planter ses dents, ses dents !

" Alors ? exigea Kimblee en haussant la voix, lui lâchant si brusquement le menton qu'il le frappa. Où es ta fierté à présent ? Maintenant que tu ne dois ta vie ou ta mort qu'à moi et moi seul. Peut-être est-il encore temps pour toi de te ... repentir de ta mauvaise conduite, vilaine fille. Peut-être."

Il s'abaissa jusqu'à faire face à Bethsabée, qui était proie à une telle terreur que son corps même refusait de l'exprimer par un simple tremblement ou frisson. Ses propres dents, elle le savait, grinçaient les unes contre les autres comme un violon fou. Elle avait l'impression de déjà tomber au fond du puits, ainsi, s'agrippait-elle sans le sentir sur la brique rêche du muret sur lequel elle était assise. Jusqu'au sang. L'alchimiste lui saisit brutalement les paumes et les inspecta, lui écrasant les doigts tant il les serrait. Cette fois, elle n'avait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher si il décidait de la pousser en arrière.

Ce qu'il fit la surprit.

Il lui lécha les multiples griffes qu'elle venait de se faire, avec lenteur, se délectant de la moindre goutte rouge qu'il sentait sur ses papilles. Betty ne sentait même plus ses mains tant la peur l'habitait encore, et elle hésitait entre comparer cet acte à un chat qui ferait la toilette d'un autre ou un tigre qui laverait sa proie avant de lui couper la tête, d'un coup de mâchoire.

Quand il eut finit, il passa sa langue rougie sur ses dents. Ses dents ! Elles lui parurent soudain, étincelantes sous un rayon de soleil qui perçait à travers les fins nuages. Un sourire, c'était ça. Celui d'un prédateur qui salue poliment sa victime. Celui d'un politicien face à un concurrent risible. Celui d'un chat qui va croquer la tête d'une souris. Celui d'un homme qui savait qu'il avait gagné une victoire. Kimblee rit légèrement en la voyant guindée, puis l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Juste avant de partir, il lui lécha lentement la cicatrice à la bouche qu'il lui avait faite, avec ses dents.

* * *

Quand l'Écarlate arriva auprès de Mustang et les autres, tout le monde avait fini de déjeuner, ou presque. Hughes lui demanda si il avait vu le Lieutenant Blood, ce à quoi il répondit avec un sourire entendu qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour elle. Après avoir échangé un bref regard avec son ami, Maes se tut, ne voulant pas deviner ce qui se cachait derrière ce sourire et ses paroles. C'était lâche, il le savait. Mais il ne sentait pas la force d'être plus brave qu'il ne se savait l'être.

Quand Bethsabée revint auprès de Kimblee, la cloche qui annonçait la reprise du travail venait de sonner. Elle avait passé les dix dernières minutes prostrée sur elle-même, un gouffre de peur lui dévorant l'estomac. Elle sentait qu'elle se jettait droit dans la gueule de loup, qu'elle se frottait à plus malin et plus fort qu'elle, et que continuer à crisper l'alchimiste était signer son propre arrêt de mort. Mais Betty savait qu'il ne la tuerait pas avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, et la tuer était bien la dernière chose qu'il désirait. La conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Winthe lui revint en mémoire.

_Non, je ne couche pas avec lui pas pour qu'il n'ait pas totalement accès à moi. Enfin, en partie. Je ne couche pas avec lui , parce que c'est effectivement mon "joker": c'est la seule chose qui le contient face à son envie de me tuer. C'est mon seul avantage._

Elle avança jusqu'à un croisement où elle vit Mustang, une jeune femme blonde et Hughes scruter Kimblee du coin de l'oeil, effarés et dégoûtés. Qu'avait-il donc pu dire ? Alors que cette question lui traversait l'esprit, Maes lui tendit la main et lui sourit, avec une chaleur amicale telle que ses soucis s'envolèrent l'espace d'un instant.

"- C'était un honneur de vous avoir à mes côtés, Lieutenant Blood ! lui dit-il.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, répondit Betty avec elle aussi un petit sourire.

- Prenez bien soin de vous. Promis ?

- Si vous me le promettez aussi, lui offrit-elle.

- Promis.

- Promis. Au revoir, Capitaine Hughes ."

* * *

**( Je tiens à préciser que la prochaine séquence va exploser des ovaires, plus qu'avant, c'est un lemon mais c'est pas ce que tu vous attendez, c'est pas ce que vous croivez, je m'en excuse, et je floode à mort ce paragraphe pour vous faire chier. Pour toute réclamation, adressez-vous à la MAAF. Je me dégage de toute responsabilité).**

"As-tu peur de moi maintenant ?"

Bethsabée tressaillit en sentant le corps de Kimblee tout contre le sien, et encore plus en le voyant poser ses paumes contre le mur en face d'elle. Comment avait-il pu entrer dans sa douche ? Elle était pourtant sûre d'avoir fermé avec le verrou ! Elle demeura les yeux fixés sur les mains du jeune homme, le dos tourné, l'eau en train de couler sur son corps. Il colla son torse et posa son visage contre la courbe du cou laiteux de la jeune femme, toujours immobile. Elle vit ses mains se décoller de la paroi pour se poser sur ses cuisses, là où s'alignaient ses scarifications.

"- Que ce soit clair, Bethsabée, prévint-il d'une voix sourde, ses lèvres contre son oreille. Je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi, et encore moins que les choses échappent à mon contrôle.

- Peut-être alors aurais-tu t'abstenir de me proposer de t'attacher avec autant d'enthousiasme, rétorqua-t-elle. Et tu n'avais pas l'air si furieux que ça, au vu de ce que je pouvais sentir et de ce que tu as dit.

- Paradoxalement, j'étais - et suis toujours- horriblement furieux d'avoir été tourné à ce point en dérision et très excité de voir qu'une jeune femme à l'air aussi sage puisse être aussi cruelle. Tu es Wanda. Pas un fantôme comme j'aurais pu le croire jusque-là, poursuivit Kimblee en levant les mains jusqu'à la taille fine de Betty pour la serrer plus fermement contre lui. Tu m'as surpris et humilié une fois, mais pas deux. Je t'interdis de me refaire ça, est-ce clair ? lui susurra-t-il en lui léchant l'épaule de gauche à droite.

- Ou sinon ?

- Je devrai sévir. Mais dis-moi avant tout.. Frissonnes-tu de peur ou de désir ?

- Devine, répondit Betty en se redressant enfin et jettant un coup d'oeil à la porte. Tu as explosé le verrou ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je ne pouvais pas attendre. Et bien, si c'est de peur, je te ferai frissonner de désir et si tu frissonnes déjà de désir, je devrais continuer ... conclut Kimblee en poussant la chevelure de la demoiselle sur le côté pour lui lécher la nuque, ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir Beth, qui arqua le dos. Oh. Je vois que tu aimes ça. Devrais-je continuer ? demanda-t-il en l'embrassant doucement.

- Oui, soupira-t-elle, continuant à sentir comme de l'électricité le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Hé ! laissa-t-elle échapper alors qu'il lui faisait poser le front contre le mur carrelé et plier le dos et la nuque sans la prévenir.

- Chuut, je ne te ferai pas de mal. Pas pour le moment. Sauf si tu le demandes, sourit l'alchimiste en prenant ses mains dans les siennes et lui croquant l'arrière du cou. Encore ?

- Oui.

- Bien, tout ce que tu veux ..." soupira-t-il, se sentant raidir et chauffer.

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, surpris de la vague de désir qui lui était montée au corps suite à ce simple mot gémi. Il colla tout son corps à celui de la jeune femme et lui lécha chaque millimètre carré de sa peau opale, le léger duvet bronze de sa nuque lui chatouillant les lèvres, ses mains enserrant les doigts de la jeune femme un peu plus fort à chaque frisson partagé. Il voulait la mordre, la dépecer, arracher la char de ses os pour les lui briser, l'entendre plus fort, l'entendre encore ... Un gémissement différent des autres le fit s'arrêter. Kimblee lui prit la joue et lui fit tourner le visage sur la gauche, avant de la regarder. Quelques gouttes d'eau perlaient sur ses sourcils et cils, et coulaient sur ses joues d'un rose tendre. Une mèche rousse lui collait à la gorge, une autre sur la joue droite, sur la blessure qu'elle avait eue quelques temps plus tôt. Il l'embrassa brutalement, savourant la teinte sucrée de ses lèvres, qui se couplait étrangement bien avec sa bouche salée, une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

" - Tu disais ? souffla-t-il finalement.

- Solf ...

- Oui ?

- Encore ."

C'était la première fois qu'elle demandait , non , exigeait qu'il continue. Elle devait vraiment apprécier pour qu'elle ose en faire ainsi. Il prit sa chevelure entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres contre sa nuque, soufflant doucement pour y faire hérisser les minuscules cheveux qui s'y trouvaient. Puis, il l'embrassa, l'effleurant à peine, se délectant des frissons qu'il sentait parcourir la colonne vertébrale du Lieutenant, se répercutant jusque dans son propre torse, leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Ses baisers se firent plus insistants, leur chaleur et passion grandissant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui titille la nuque de l'infime bout de la langue. Les hanches de Beth se collèrent au siennes, son érection grandit encore. Ce sursaut de désir lui fit mordre à pleines dents la jugulaire de Betty qui laissa échapper un cri qui signifiait tout, sauf qu'elle souffrait. Son souffle était court, entrecoupé de minces gémissements, son corps ondulant contre celui de Solf qui n'arrêtait pas de l'embrasser. Elle avait si chaud sous ses mains, qui avaient délaissé sa tête pour caresser ses hanches menues. Lui aussi avait chaud, si chaud, comme un feu qui lui consumait les entrailles.

" - J'ai ... commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter pour se mordre la lèvre.

- Quoi donc ? s'empressa-t-il de demander, son érection contre les cuisses de la jeune femme, se délectant du plaisir et du désir qu'il ressentait, tout comme elle.

- Je ... J'ai tellement envie de toi, soupira-t-elle, les yeux fermés. Ha...! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda soudain Beth alors que les doigts du jeune homme descendaient jusqu'à son entrejambe.

- Je vérifie que tu as bien envie de moi. Et, lui ronronna-t-il à l'oreille tout en lui caressant le lobe du bout des dents, je n'ai pas l'impression que l'humidité sous mes doigts soit due à l'eau de la douche que tu prenais ... Chuuut ... murmura Solf en lui embrassant la nuque. Laisse-toi faire ..."

Son pouce lui caressa lentement le clitoris, ce qui la fit gémir plus fort qu'avant. Il continua toujours aussi doucement, son front dans ses cheveux, savourant chaque bruit qui pouvait sortir de la gorge de la jeune femme, qui griffait littéralement le mur devant elle. Il accéléra doucement, sentant l'appendice se gonfler et raidir, de même que le dos de Beth qui se mordait la lèvre de plus en plus fort. Son index glissa entre ses lèvres, et il sourit en l'entendant pousser un long soupir qui, lui semblait-il, ressemblait fort à son prénom.

"- Tu sembles apprécier ... constata-t-il en augmentant la cadence de ses mouvements. Seigneur, tu gémis tellement ...

- Pardon, soupira-t-elle, son front contre le carrelage.

- 'Pardon' ? Oh, Bethsabée, c'est le dernier mot que je voudrais que tu dises en ce moment précis ... Tu es délicieuse, comme d'habitude, apprécia-t-il en lui léchant la nuque.

- Tu sembles apprécier aussi. Mmmm ... Encore ... exigea-t-elle.

- Oui, si tu le souhaites ... Chuuuut ... dit Kimblee en l'entendant émettre un bruit étrange, entre le sanglot et le gémissement. Je ne veux pas te faire mal. Tu as mal ?

- Loin de ça.

- Tant mieux, dit-il avant de gémir. Tu es parfaite."

Ses doigts collaient entre les cuisses de Beth, tout comme il ne semblait ne pas vouloir cesser de raidir. Ses doigts continuèrent de la caresser, profitant des frissons et spasmes qui secouaient le corps tout contre lui, Solf posa son visage sur le mur et regarda le profil de Betty.

" - Regarde-moi, exigea-t-il. Comme tu es belle ... Tu jouis, dit-il, plus en remarque qu'en question. Avec seulement deux doigts ?

- Tu es pianiste, non? Doué de tes dix doigts, soupira-t-elle après avoir poussé un long gémissement rauque qui fit trembler l'échine de son partenaire. Han .. souffla-t-elle, le corps brûlant.

- Et encore, tu n'as eu qu'un aperçu, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser. Je vais devoir me relaver à cause de toi. Puis-je le faire ici ?

- Je préférerais rester seule pour ... me remettre les idées en place. Ne crois pas ... commença-t-elle, évitant toujours de le regarder. Que je suis une fille facile.

- Tu es bien loin de ça. Tu penses ça parce que je t'ai fait venir avec seulement ...?

- Non. Je me suis toujours dit que je perdrais face à toi lorsque je jouirai devant toi, sans que tu viennes en retour, expliqua Beth d'une traite. Sors maintenant."

Elle le sentit reculer et commencer à ouvrir la porte. Alors qu'elle fixait ses pieds, elle l'entendit dire d'une voix qui était très éloignée de l'homme qu'elle pensait connaître :

" Sais-tu quand je considérerai que j'ai perdu face à toi ?

- Non", avoua-t-elle, surprise. Elle redressa la tête et le fixa alors qu'il l'embrassait une dernière fois et lui répondait. Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent à chacun des six mots qu'il prononça, avec ce sourire de sale gosse, ce sourire parmi tous, pourquoi toujours lui sourire comme ça ?

Il ferma la porte.

Betty remit l'eau chaude et se toucha sa nuque, endolorie. Sur sa peau, des marques bien visibles et reconnaissables. Des marques de dents. Ses dents .

* * *

_" Pour protéger mes ovaires, c'est la MAAF que j'préfère, c'est la MAAF !" ( Merci Nefel pour m'avoir aidée avec ce slogan)_

_Bon ... Y'a-t-il des survivantes ? Non ? Tant pis, je vais quand même expliquer deux références parce que c'est bien d'avoir un chapitre avec du cul, on va pas se coucher con quand même ! Judith et Holopherne, c'est un mythe biblique très connu pour avoir été représenté par Caravage, un peintre que j'adore. Et la fameuse tirade des dents ... Bah devinez. C'est inspiré d'une nouvelle d'Edgar Poe, mais laquelle ? J'me suis fait un sacré trip Poeien dans ce paragraphe, quand même ..._

_Encore merci des reviews !_

_Sinon, euh ... Voilà. Bisous ananas-clémentine. (tend le contrat de la Maaf avant de partir)_

_Musique : "Le Messie" d'Indochine, " Du riechst so gut" et "Haifisch" de Rammstein.  
_


	21. Chapitre 21

**_Chapitre 21_**

* * *

_"Et l'amante qui revient_  
_ Et l'absent du matin_  
_ Et le vent qui me tient_  
_ Infidèle de mon sang_

_ Ariel Ariel_  
_ Ariel et les ailes dans le ciel"_

**_Belfast_- Indochine**

* * *

Le plat du soir était exceptionnellement correct, à défaut d'être bon : pommes de terre duchesse et steak saignant, comme Betty l'aimait. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, le gouvernement avait réussi à soulever de nouveaux fonds auprès des familles les plus riches d'Amestris, heureuses de faire un geste pour aider "ces braves hommes qui se battent pour notre liberté", "ces maris et fils si courageux" ou encore "ces jeunes garçons qui font fi de l'ennemi pour faire respecter nos valeurs". En entendant ces commentaires teintés de testostérone, la vague idée de changer de sexe lui traversa l'esprit, et elle le dit dans sa barbe tout en commençant à manger.

Kimblee, assis à sa gauche, s'étouffa avec un morceau de viande et dut boire une grande rasade d'eau fraîche avant de lui glisser à l'oreille :

"Je pense que le plaisir que je prends dans mes activités extra-professionnelles en prendrait un coup."

Cette fois, ce fut Bethsabée qui eut du mal à avaler son plat. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à cause du rire qui la secouait et répliqua :

"- Peut-être devriez-vous vous ranger et faire quelque chose de plus calme.

- Je ne suis pas très versé dans le yoga. Et je lis suffisamment à l'heure du coucher, voire même_ trop_ alors que je pourrais faire _autre chose_.

- Mais la lecture est un _plaisir_ sans fin, sourit-elle en découpant son steak, du sang s'écoulant dans son assiette blanche.

- Je suis d'accord mais le papier n'est pas un matériau très sensible aux caresses des doigts, et j'ai peur de me couper. Pourriez-vous me passer le sel ?

- On ne peut pas accéder pleinement au plaisir sans prendre de risque ni _souffrir un peu soi-même_. Tenez.

- Merci. Il est vrai que la lecture offre un plaisir quasi charnel, comme le savent beaucoup d'amoureux des livres, mais j'ai souvent l'impression de ne m'arrêter qu'à la couverture et _c'est dommage de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin._

- Vous devriez peut-être essayer une autre approche , murmura Bethsabée, attentive au fait de rester discrète, bien que la tente était presque déserte et que personne ne semblait les écouter.

- Comment ça ? s'enquit Kimblee en la regardant déchiqueter sa viande avec un acharnement magnifique.

- On ne lit pas Kant comme on lit du Lovecraft. Il faut savoir s'adapter, et _accepter d'être frustré_ quand l'histoire ne se déroule pas comme on le souhaite.

- On peut aussi changer de lecture si le livre que l'on lit ne nous plaît pas.

- Êtes-vous du genre à abandonner aussi facilement ? lui sourit Betty en mordant dans son steak, du sang s'écoulant sur son menton.

- Je suis du genre ... obstiné. Vous avez du jus de viande sur le visage.

- Je l'avais remarqué. Votre obstination, expliqua-t-elle alors que son supérieur lui tendait une serviette en papier. Il faut cependant faire attention à ce que votre entêtement ne vous retombe pas dessus.

- Oh, je pourrais dire la même chose de vous. Vous n'avez plus faim ? s'étonna-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne mangeait plus rien.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à m'ouvrir facilement aux lecteur trop curieux, ni aux gens qui pourraient prétendre , à tort, pouvoir me lire comme un livre dès la première rencontre. Et non.

- J'espère ne pas être visé par cette ironie. Je n'ai jamais pensé ça de vous. Mangez.

- Je n'ai plus faim, soupira-t-elle en posant la paume sur son ventre.

- Mangez.

- Je vous ai dit que je n'avais plus faim.

- Mangez, **Lieutenant**. _Tout de suite_, lui intima Kimblee en désignant l'assiette de la jeune femme du bout de son couteau alors qu'ils étaient les derniers à manger. C'est un ordre.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Oh, je saurai vous faire payer. N'en doutez pas une seule seconde."

Le sourire qu'il lui lançait aurait pu paraître doux aux yeux d'une personne ne connaissait pas Kimblee, mais pour Betty, il était lourd de sens, et de menace. Leur ... "rencontre" dans les douches moins d'une demie-heure plus tôt la faisait encore vibrer, et elle sentait dans les pupilles de son voisin un frémissement alors qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur sa nuque rougie.

Comme un guerrier prendrait les armes pour un dernier combat, elle saisit difficilement son couteau et sa fourchette, qui semblaient peser des tonnes. Elle fixa longuement ses quelques pomme de terre, sagement installées devant elle, baignant dans du jus rouge et tiède. Mais quelle menace elles semblaient être à ses yeux ! Cette sensation de croquant qui ne cachait que de la mollesse, de la chaleur insupportable pour son palais ! Leur petite taille ne saurait cacher la fadeur de leur goût. Sa gorge se ferma, elle reposa brièvement ses couverts avant de sentir Kimblee se rapprocher d'elle de quelques minuscules centimètres, sans rien dire. Sans même qu'elle n'ait à le regarder, elle savait ce qu'elle lirait son visage : de l'impatience, mêlée à une once de colère.

Ce qu'il lui avait dit au bord du puits la frappa soudain, et elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il était tristement drôle de savoir qu'elle comparait à ce moment une dizaine de pommes de terre et un Écarlate furieux à Charybde et Scylla. Les doigts de Betty se crispèrent sur sa fourchette, qu'elle planta lentement dans l'aliment, comme pour le faire souffrir de la faire souffrir. Elle porta la patate à ses lèvres, fronçant le nez et crispant les paupières. Puis, d'un seul coup, elle la goba.

Seigneur, comme c'était horrible ! Elle ne voulait pas sentir ce goût atroce par son absence ! Cette tiédeur malsaine ! Cette fadeur, ce croquant qui irrite le palais avant d'être envahi par cette purée juste bonne à nourrir un bébé ! Tout son être lui ordonnait de cracher, tant qu'il était encore temps ! mais non. Elle sentait le souffle de son voisin contre sa joue, ses yeux semblant traverser sa chair pour voir si elle allait enfin mâcher une des pommes de terre qu'elle devrait manger. Elle eut l'impression d'avaler une balle de fusil quand elle se décida - non, arriva- à faire descendre cette minuscule pomme de terre. Beth la sentit descendre dans sa gorge, semblant lui écorcher chaque millimètre de sa trachée alors qu'elle descendait encore, encore et encore. Puis, plus rien. Sauf la fourchette de Kimblee qui se planta dans une autre pomme duchesse et s'approcha de sa bouche, puis la voix de celui-ci qui lui commandait avec un plaisir sadique dans la voix :

" Encore une ..."

Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander ça. Tout, mais pas ça. Pas encore. Le visage de Bethsabée se crispa et elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur à l'idée de devoir subir ça une nouvelle fois. La pomme de terre s'approcha de ses lèvres ; elle recula sa chaise.

" Vous finirez votre assiette , Lieutenant Blood. _De gré ou de force._"

Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus dangereux pour elle à ce moment précis : l'alchimiste qui semblait perdre patience, la fourchette qu'il pouvait très bien décider de lui planter dans la cuisse ou la petite pomme de terre à trois centimètres de sa bouche.

" De gré ... ou de **force**."

Il plongea le couvert entre ses lèvres obstinément fermées et réussit à y glisser l'aliment. Avant qu'elle ne puisse le recracher, il lui plaqua la paume sur le menton, l'empêchant de faire quoique ce soit. Elle plongea ses yeux verts dans le regard de son voisin, qui n'exprimaient rien. Rien du tout.

Ils restèrent tous deux immobiles, aucun de voulant fléchir devant l'autre. Mais ce goût ... Ou ce non-goût. Elle ne savait même pas quel goût la pomme de terre devait avoir. Mais cette minuscule boulette sur sa langue lui semblait gargantuesque. Elle ferma les yeux et l'avala avec difficulté. Quand elle eut réussi, Betty baissa les yeux, essoufflée par cet effort.

" Bethsabée."

Elle ne leva pas le regard, honteuse de son comportement qu'elle savait puéril et stupide. Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit sans envie.

" Rentrons."

* * *

Elle lui tourna le dos pendant qu'elle lisait. Elle l'ignora quand il essaya de la serrer contre lui. Elle ne répondit qu'à peine quand il dit "Bonne nuit". Elle était déjà sortie quand il se leva le lendemain. Il ne la vit pas petit-déjeuner, elle ne sourit pas en le voyant travailler, elle ne le regarda pas alors qu'elle mangeait son déjeuner, et elle alla se doucher dans la salle de bains féminine commune. Elle n'était pas là au dîner. Quand il rentra en fin de soirée, Bethsabée était assise devant le bureau, sur lequel reposait le lourd colis qu'elle avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt. Solf resta assis debout plusieurs mètres derrière elle alors qu'elle scrutait l'objet comme si elle craignait qu'il explose, ce qui aurait été assez ironique. Betty tenait à la main droite une paire de ciseaux, l'autre main portée à ses lèvres. Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans un silence total sous la tente, jusqu'à ce que Kimblee ne décide de demander :

"- De qui est-ce ?

- Mon frère."

L'amertume dans le ton de la jeune femme l'étonna vu que sa voix était aussi posée qu'à l'ordinaire. Porter un cadeau à une personne sur le front lui semblait objectivement un geste de gentillesse sincère, d'autant plus de la part d'un autre membre de sa famille. Quoique, son propre frère ne lui avait rien envoyé d'autre que du chocolat. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer, vu qu'il devait être occupé avec sa femme et sa fille, Alice. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas ce que Gaspard pouvait bien lui donner d'utile. L'alchimiste secoua brièvement la tête pour se reporter sur la scène devant ses yeux.

Betty s'était enfin décidée à découper le papier kraft qui entourait le large objet rectangulaire devant elle, centimètre par centimètre. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle ouvrait le paquet, il s'approcha pour finalement poser son menton sur l'épaule de la demoiselle quand elle vit ce qu'on lui avait envoyé.

" - Un tourne-disques. Et des disques, bien sûr, soupira Beth.

- Douce attention, commenta-t-il. Ça ne te plaît pas ?

- Comment vais-je faire rentrer ce bazar dans mes bagages en rentrant, si je rentre autrement que les pieds en avant ? Et je ne connais aucun de ces gens, déplora-t-elle en regardant les trois vinyles devant elle.

- Tu vas rentrer saine et sauve.

- Comment peux-tu le garantir ?

- Je l'ai promis , avoua Kimblee.

- A qui ? sourcilla-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

- Secret. Et si tu ne connais pas ces artistes, ça te fait une surprise. Pourquoi es-tu si contrariée ?

- Il fait ça pour se donner bonne conscience, rien d'autre."

Sur ces mots emplis de mépris, elle jeta les disques sur le bureau avec une telle nonchalance que deux d'entre eux chutèrent sur le sol. Une voix interpella l'Écarlate, lui apprenant qu'une réunion urgente allait avoir lieu entre officiers dans une poignée de minutes. Il en avertit Bethsabée, sincèrement étonnée de cette nouvelle, avant de partir devant.

* * *

Le colonel Mosquito, un homme de petite taille à la moustache et barbichette noires, si sombres par rapport à la pâleur maladive de son visage, les attendait , le Commandant Armstrong à ses côtés. Déjà gênée par le regard bleu sans expression, ni reflet, de son supérieur, Beth resta droite comme un I alors que les deux petits points noirs servant de pupilles à Mosquito la scrutaient. Comme si ses yeux n'étaient pas déjà assez déstabilisants, bien que cachés derrière de petites lunettes rondes, son crâne chauve comportait une énorme cicatrice. Quand Bei Fong se mit à côté d'elle, elle se sentit soudain plus à l'aise. Elle osa la fixer, pour ne rencontrer qu'un petit sourire poli mais tendu de la part de l'Alchimiste de Sable. Quand tous les officiers furent réunis sous la tente, Mosquito essuya ses verres en expliquant d'une voix glaçante :

" Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que le Commandant Alex Louis Armstrong nous quitte, suite à une décision prise par Docteur Marcoh."

La nouvelle provoqua plusieurs hoquets de stupéfaction dans l'assemblée. Betty regarda le visage du géant à bouclette blonde : son cœur se serra. Il semblait terrorisé par ces actes, tout comme Mustang l'était. Mais ce qui prédominait dans ses yeux, c'était la tristesse et la honte. Elle savait que c'était le seul fils d'une très bonne famille, proche de l'armée; il allait sûrement être mal accueilli par certains membres de son entourage. Il paraissait même que sa propre sœur aînée était à la tête de la Forteresse de Briggs, et était connue pour être implacable envers quiconque : elle n'allait sûrement pas accueillir cette nouvelle avec compréhension et compassion.

" Je suis navré d'avoir à paraître ainsi devant vous, annonça Alex Armstrong, pour annoncer mon départ précipité. Je reconnais avoir failli à mon devoir et à mes vœux d'obéissance envers l'armée de notre pays, qui nous protège et à qui nous devons la paix future. Mes actes n'avaient pour d'autre but que d'y participer, mais j'ai flanché par pure faiblesse de ma part, et aucune contrition ne pourra l'excuser. Je souhaite juste que vos soyez plus forts que moi, et que Amestris soit à nouveau la contrée paisible que nous aimons tous. Au revoir camarades !" clama-t-il avec un salut.

Tout le monde lui répondit, la mort dans l'âme. Perdre un camarade est déjà difficile, se savoir démuni d'un Alchimiste de haut niveau l'est encore plus. Cela signifiait que les autres alchimistes allaient devoir travailler encore plus, et ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde.

Sauf à Kimblee, bien sûr.

* * *

Pendant le chemin du retour, Beth se mit à rire en voyant son sourire de sale gosse heureux. Elle lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Vous pourriez faire semblant d'être attristé du départ de votre collègue .

- Mais je ne suis pas attristé du tout, alors pourquoi je ferais ça ? s'offusqua-t-il en se frottant la cage thoracique. Vous n'y êtes pas allée de main morte. Partez devant. Je vous rejoins ."

Betty resta un instant immobile, surprise de son absence soudaine, avant d'aller se préparer pour aller au lit. Elle se déshabilla, plia ses vêtements puis mit son pyjama : un haut ample et un pantalon en lin fin. Les disques jetés sur le sol attirèrent son attention : par curiosité, elle en sortit un et le posa sur la platine. Puis, elle s'assit et alluma une cigarette, les yeux fermés. Après seulement quelques secondes d'une introduction mécanique, la musique éclata, tout comme son rire.

_Bloody Betty Boop est de retour pour les funérailles de Mister Président !_

_Bloody Betty bloody Betty Bloody bloody bloody Betty !_

_Bloody Betty Boop est de retour pour les funérailles de Mister Président !_

_Bloody Betty bloody Betty Bloody bloody bloody Betty !_

"Ton frère a un sens de l'humour certain ."

Elle se retourna pour voir Kimblee lui adresser un grand sourire tout en lui tendant deux barres de Cadbury. Bethsabée leva un sourcil réprobateur en notant :

"- Ce n'est pas très diététique.

- Mais c'est le seul aliment que je t'ai vue manger avec plaisir, répondit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit tandis qu'elle rangeait le disque. Ma foi, à mes yeux, tu es bien plus _Bloody Betty_ que _Foxy Betty_.

- Je ne pense pas qu'Urie aurait aimé que tu lui piques le surnom qu'il m'a donné, sourit-elle en croquant dans la barre de chocolat.

- Moi non plus. _Bloody Betty_. Tu accumules les surnoms à double sens."

Elle laissa échapper un soupir amusé alors qu'il se changeait, derrière le paravent. Puis, un gémissement de douleur en se relevant. Elle avait une raideur atroce aux genoux, et elle se sentait comme une octogénaire. Ainsi s'allongea-t-elle avec bonheur dans toute la largeur du lit.

" Bethsabée, je crois que tu es de mon côté ."

Elle ouvrit un œil pour voir Solf accroupi à côté d'elle, l'air moyennement ennuyé. Elle lui sourit en retour et lui fit une pichenette sur le torse.

" - Dégage-moi si tu l'oses, jeune homme !

- C'est une provocation ?

- Un défi ."

Il eut un bref rire et lui poussa doucement les épaules jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur le dos. Il essaya de la repositionner vers la droite du matelas, sans succès. L'alchimiste se pencha au-dessus d'elle avant de s'allonger sur son corps sans sembler contrarié une seule seconde. Il positionna son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et lui sourit :

"- Satisfaite ?

- J'ai connu pire situation, rétorqua Beth avant de se taire quelques secondes et de reprendre ; tu es très beau.

-... Merci, dit-il, quelque peu désarçonné. Pourquoi un tel compliment ?

- C'est un constat. De plus, tu me l'as dit hier, ce qui était très étonnant.

- Hier ..? Ah oui. Dans la douche, se souvint Kimblee avant de lui embrasser le cou. En quoi était-ce étonnant ?

- Je ne te pensais pas aussi ...

- Aussi ...?

- Aussi attentif. Je penserais que tu serais plus égoïste ou violent.

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je été ?

- Tu dis que les alchimistes sont égoïstes, tu es alchimiste, donc CQFD.

- Aaaah ..! comprit-il en remettant son visage face à celui de Beth. Non. Si par "égoiste", tu entends que je n'aurais pensé qu'à moi pendant ce délicieux instant, continua-t-il en lui embrassant à nouveau le cou, c'est faux. Ce serait stupide. Aucun homme ne peut avoir de plaisir si sa partenaire n'en a pas, et si il veut avoir du plaisir pour lui-même, il peut se débrouiller tout seul. C'est pour cela que ton plaisir est primordial; je n'en aurais pas si tu n'en avais pas. C'est aussi simple que ça."

Solf releva la tête pour la voir le détailler, moitié pensive, moitié interloquée. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa les lèvres avant de murmurer :

"- Il faut croire que les quelques hommes avec qui tu as couché avant moi n'ont pas été très bons pour que tu ne saches pas ça ...

- Heureusement que tu es là pour remonter le niveau. Mais je t'ai trouvé tout de même bien doux, soupira Betty, la bouche tordue.

- Qu'ai-je donc fait de si spécial ?

- Tu as dit que j'étais belle, et parfaite aussi. Comme si le fait que tu ne pensais qu'à moi n'était pas déjà étonnant.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Tu étais parfaite, et tu es belle. On ne te l'a donc jamais dit ?

- Non.

- Tu as raison : heureusement que je suis là pour rétablir toutes les injustices sexuelles que tu as subies , annonça-t-il avec son sourire de sale gosse. Si tu as aimé ce que j'ai pu te faire hier, attends seulement de voir ce que tu vas ressentir le jour où nous ferons l'amour ... lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de lui mordiller la jugulaire.

- Tu as l'air plutôt impatient , non ? le taquina-t-elle en l'étreignant à son tour.

- Pour sûr, l'avant-goût que tu m'as donné hier était si bien que j'ai hâte d'aller encore un peu plus loin."

Solf continua à couvrir son cou et son épaule de petits baisers, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne ferme quasiment les yeux, sans s'en rendre compte. Elle se déplaça sur la droite pour lui rendre sa place : il s'allongea et éteignit tout de suite la lumière. Betty s'installa contre lui, la tête sur le bras du jeune homme.

* * *

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin pour le voir installer un autre disque dans le tourne-disques, visiblement pensif. Kimblee se tourna dans sa direction pour la saluer puis la mélodie résonna sous la tente. Dès les premières notes, Beth eut envie de pleurer. L'émotion émergeait dans son estomac, lui étreignait les poumons et le coeur, dans un ensemble de notes magnifiques, en une mélodie superbe. C'était un morceau comme elle n'en avait trop peu entendu. Un chef d'œuvre, un délice trop rare.

Solf s'assit sur le lit face à elle et la scruta : elle fit de même. Ses pupilles tremblèrent quand elle remarqua que son visage était aussi troublé que le sien. Il devait sans doute être lui aussi profondément touché par ce morceau. Elle l'embrassa lentement sans même réfléchir, et fut contente de sentir qu'il répondit avec ferveur à ce baiser. La cloche de réveil sonna, mais tous deux s'en fichaient. Ils se sentaient bien dans cet instant, tous deux silencieux à jouir d'un morceau merveilleux.

_Bachianas Bresileiras , n°1, de Heitor Villa-Lobos._

* * *

_Bon week-end à tout le monde ! Merci des reviews/follow/favorites !_

_ Après un monologue sur les dents, un discours sur la patate ... Je fais fort. Et dans ce chapitre très musical, vous savez enfin d'où me vient l'inspiration pour le nom de Betty : "Le retour de Bloody Betty" de Dionysos ! Et j'ai su une chose atroce, horrible, abominable, que Satan lui-même n'aurait pu créer : ce morceau extraordinaire de Villa-Lobos a servi de bande-son à l'écriture de cette nullité merdique pseudo-SM de "50 shades of grey". Cette merveille est tachée à JAMAIS. Horreur, horreur, horreur. _

_Pour la patate, quand j'étais ( ou suis encore) en période anorexique, me faire manger tient de l'épreuve de force, surtout me faire manger de la pomme de terre. Ça a aucun goût, je déteste ça, surtout en purée. Mes amies de lycée me coupaient ma viande et faisaient du sit-in à la cantine jusqu'à ce que je mange AU MOINS la moitié de mon assiette, et c'était horrible, même si bienveillant. C'est très dur de décrire ... la pression qu'on a quand quelqu'un nous force à manger rien qu'en nous regardant et l'horreur que c'est de manger quelque chose quand on ne peut pas._

_"Bloody Betty" veut à la fois dire " Betty sanglante" et " Satanée/Fichue Betty", ce qui lui correspond bien je trouve =)_

_Pour les Lillois(es), il y a le Lille Comics Festival de week-end ! On va s'amuser !_

_Musique (en plus de celles citées) : "Manu Chao" des Wampas ( je l'ai en tête depuis ce matin)._


	22. Chapitre 22

**_Chapitre 22_**

* * *

_"Il me semble parfois que mon sang coule à flots,_  
_ Ainsi qu'une fontaine aux rythmiques sanglots._  
_ Je l'entends bien qui coule avec un long murmure,_  
_ Mais je me tâte en vain pour trouver la blessure."_

_**La fontaine de sang** - Charles Baudelaire_

* * *

« En fait, c'est assez chiant quand t'es comme ça. »

Beth se retourna vers Kimblee, qui boutonnait sa veste bleue jusqu'au col. Elle sentait qu'il souriait alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, puis il demanda :

« - Quand ?

- Quand tu es ... gentil , répondit la jeune femme.

- Oh. Et en quoi "c'est chiant" comme tu dis?

- On dirait qu'on est mariés ou pire, qu'on s'aime.

- Très judicieux de séparer ces deux propositions, apprécia-t-il en se tournant vers elle, le mariage ne garantit en aucun cas les sentiments. Et ensuite, devrais-je me retenir dans mes rares élans - très rares- élans d'affection ?

- Disons que c'est assez dérangeant de te voir passer d'une personnalité à l'autre.

- Tu n'as pas d'autre choix que d'accepter, je suis comme ça.

- Avoue que tu agis ainsi uniquement parce que tu sais que ça me rend folle, grommela-t-elle alors qu'elle se brossait la chevelure.

- Folle de moi ? Taquina le jeune homme.

- Non.

- Ça a le mérite d'être clair. »

Betty posa sa brosse à cheveux et le contempla, les mains sur les genoux. Elle avait peine à croire qu'un homme pareil puisse exister ; quelqu'un qui puisse être tout et son contraire, passer d'un état, d'une émotion à l'autre sans rien en laisser paraître. Son visage était toujours calme alors que mille pensées tourmentaient son crâne. Il était un mystère abyssal. A cet instant, il était appuyé contre son bureau, la main sur le menton, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Soudain, il leva les pupilles et commenta:

« - Je n'aimerais pas être marié avec toi, de toute façon.

- Pourquoi ça ? S'enquit-elle sans réel enthousiasme.

- Je ferais très mal le mari jaloux, et je ne verrais pas ce que ça changerait si je t'épousais un jour.

- De toute façon, si tu m'épousais, ce serait par une dramatique erreur.

- On ferait ça à Fortune City, la ville du jeu. On peut s'y marier en cinq minutes à ce qu'on dit. On ferait ça après avoir bu bien trop de whiskies pour pouvoir se regarder dans la glace sans hurler.

- C'est très loin, Fortune City. On se ferait marier par un faux prêtre qui porterait un boa.

- Et des santiags.

- On dirait que tu as déjà tout prévu dis donc, remarqua Beth avec un bref rire ironique. Assez de bêtises comme ça, ordonna-t-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui, on y va.

- A Fortune Cit- ? Demanda Solf avec un sourire de gamin insupportable. Aie, gémit-il quand elle lui tapa le front. Si je devenais ton mari, je fonderais une association de violences matrimoniales masculines.

- Mais bien sûr. »

* * *

Quand la fin de l'après-midi se fit sentir, l'Écarlate fit quelque chose qui ne faisait que très peu : il ordonna une halte. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Le jeune homme s'appuya contre un mur rêche, ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Inconsciemment, il porta la main à son front. Brûlant, si chaud qu'on pouvait y faire cuire une omelette. Quelque chose l'avait rendu malade. Mais quoi ? Une insolation ? Le ciel était couvert, et il n'était pas du genre à être K.O pour ça. La nourriture ? Elle n'était en rien différente de celle des journées précédentes. Solf respira à pleins poumons et sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Une odeur âcre mêlée à une autre ... Une odeur d'orange. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être. Il ouvrit les yeux et renifla une nouvelle fois, avant de sourciller. C'était bien la première fois qu'il sentait une chose pareille, il en était sûr : sa mémoire ne le trompait jamais.

Ni son ouïe, malheureusement ; il le regretta quand il entendit très distinctement deux personnes vider le contenu de leurs intestins un peu plus loin. Avec un soupir que la Castafiore n'aurait pas renié, l'alchimiste s'approcha de son unité. Les deux dégobilleurs tentaient de s'essuyer le menton, verdâtres, un soldat, assis, agrippait sa tête avec tant de force qu'il aurait pu l'arracher de son cou, un autre tremblait comme une feuille, puis Bethsabée et deux autres militaires avaient l'air ... normal, à part le fait qu'ils fixaient leurs collègues avec : compassion (pour un soldat), inquiétude (pour l'autre), ... un désintérêt total mêlé à du dégoût démontré par un subtil froncement de nez qui signifiait " Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir ce qu'ils avaient pris au petit-déjeuner, merci" ( Betty). Cependant, quand elle l'aperçut, elle s'approcha de lui et lui demanda d'un ton des plus professionnels :

" - Vous êtes vous aussi malade mon Commandant ?

- Je pense bien, malheureusement, souffla celui-ci avec difficulté, ce qui l'agaça profondément au fond de lui-même.

- Voulez-vous que je prévienne le camp avec la radio pour que vous soyez ausculté dès notre retour ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

- Au risque de vous froisser, Monsieur, vous avez l'air très mal en point, dit-elle doctement. Je peux ? demanda-t-elle en avançant sa paume vers son front.

- Allez-y.

- Vous êtes chaud comme une bouilloire. Et vous avez des sueurs froides, nota Betty. Et les pupilles dilatées. Vous avez une idée de ce qui a pu causer ça ?

- Quelque chose d'odorant qui ne me semble pas très loin ... Je vais chercher, lui annonça Solf en la dépassant, posant à son tour la main sur son crâne.

- Ne vous éloignez pas trop !" lui ordonna-t-elle , le voyant légèrement tanguer alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Il lui répondit d'un vague geste de la main et avança de quelques pas avant de reconnaître cette odeur si caractéristique. Pourtant, à part le résultat de son somptueux carnage si caractéristique, il n'y avait rien pour exhaler un fumet pareil. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent entre ses pieds, qui étaient au bord d'un gouffre sans fond, puis se plissèrent.

_Des champignons._ A la tête rougeâtre , en triangle quasi-parfait. Ils étaient loin d'avoir l'air comestibles, et l'odeur se faisait plus forte alors qu'il approchait la tête. Soudain, son estomac sembla se retourner dans son ventre et il cracha de la bile atrocement acide. Puis, tout devient flou puis sombre avec des spots de lumière colorées, puis, noir.

* * *

"- Et bien, vous n'avez plus si fière allure maintenant, Écarlate.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis Mustang, pesta l'alchimiste au catogan, qui venait de reprendre conscience à l'infirmerie. Et que faites-vous là ? Je suppose que vous ne me rendez pas une visite de courtoisie, non ?

- En effet, non. Et ça ne vous concerne pas, dit Roy en s'éloignant.

- Bien la peine de mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres si c'est pour faire l'effarouché, grommela Kimblee. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! rugit-il envers une pauvre infirmière, qui laissa échapper un petit cri et une bouteille de mercurochrome.

- Je-je-je ... Je crois qu'il y a ... des champignons toxiques. Il s'infiltrent par voie respiratoire. Les docteurs ont demandé l'avis de biologistes de South City par téléphone, on devrait avoir plus de détails ... bientôt. D'ici ce soir ! glapit-elle quand Solf la fusilla du regard.

- Bien. Puis-je repartir à présent ?

- Vous êtes encore très fiévreux , C-Commandant.

- Je pourrais tout aussi bien être fiévreux dans mon propre lit, rétorqua-t-il en se redressant, réprimant un tournis. Merci pour tout Mademoiselle, lui sourit-il comme si rien ne s'était passé. Au revoir."

L'Écarlate évita de croiser le regard de quiconque lors du trajet jusqu'à sa tente, se doutant qu'il ne devait pas marcher tout à fait droit. Il entra à grands pas, pour voir Beth en train de fumer tranquillement sur son lit, les jambes croisées, pieds nus, un livre à la main. Elle lui offrit un immense sourire comme elle n'en faisait presque jamais en le voyant devant elle :

"- Tu es donc revenu parmi nous .

- La Mort ne m'aura pas cette fois. Qui m'a emmené jusqu'à la tente médicale ? demanda-t-il en prenant une chaise et s'installant à son côté.

- Ce n'est pas moi, si c'est ce que tu insinues. Tu as mangé ?

- Je n'ai pas faim. Mon estomac est aussi emberlificoté qu'une pelote de laine. Et toi ?

- Mmmmoui, murmura Betty en tirant sur sa Seven Aces, les yeux rivés sur le visage pâle et étiré de l'alchimiste. Tu as l'air épuisé.

- Je le suis.

- Tu devrais dormir. Mais pas dans mon lit. Pas ce soir. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me jettes au sol dans un accès de fièvre.

- Je comprends, dit Solf. Bonne nuit. Je ne t'embrasse pas , je ne voudrais pas être fiévreux et _chiant_."

Avec un petit rire, il partit de son côté de la tente, la laissant à sa lecture. Plongée dans son livre, elle ne remarqua que bien longtemps après qu'il s'était endormi, sa respiration à peine détectable dans le silence réconfortant de la nuit tombée. Bethsabée jeta un oeil à la queue de cheval noire qui reposait sur l'oreiller voisin, puis éteignit la lumière à son tour.

* * *

_Elle ne voyait que des ombres, étirées, filiformes, immenses dont les rebords étaient pointus et aiguisés comme des coutelas. Leurs fins bras s'étiraient vers elle, leurs doigts squelettiques la désignaient, leurs ongles semblaient vouloir la déchiqueter. Une mélodie d'outre-tombe résonnait au loin : de l'orgue, un orgue cassé, désaccordé, qui sortait des accords en catastrophe, martelant ses tympans. Puis arriva une voix, perdue dans les ombres, qui disait un seul mot, qui n'appartenait pas à sa langue :_

**_Komm._**

_"Viens."_

**_Komm._**

**_Komm._**

_Les ténèbres se déchirèrent comme un lourd manteau de velours de nuit et de charbon ; dessinant une porte rouge vermillon. L'éclatante teinte vibrait dans ses pupilles, et la peinture commençait à couler sur le sol comme une vague de sang. Quand Betty s'en approcha, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était immense par rapport à cette entrée : elle devait mesurer quatre mètres, et la poignée ronde en bronze qui apparut soudain ne lui arrivait qu'à mi-cuisse._

**_Komm._**

_Comme sa main tournait le mécanisme, une pancarte apparut devant elle : en lettres rondes et enfantines s'inscrivit 'Bethsabée'. Les touches de l'orgue claquaient , de même que la voix sourde , ni homme ni femme qui continuait à dire : **Komm.** Viens. **Komm**. Entre. **Komm.**_

_La porte s'entrouvrit en un ululement grinçant comme un mauvais coup d'archet, ce qui la fit frissonner jusqu'aux orteils. Elle jeta un oeil : il n'y avait encore que des ombres. Non ! Elle voyait au fond, tout au fond, une lumière tremblotante comme celle d'une bougie, ou plutôt de bougies. Beth posa le pied dans ce qui semblait être un sas et rétrécit instantanément._

**_Komm._**

_D'une taille de géant, elle passa à celle de Poucette, ne dépassant guère les huit centimètres de haut. Elle faillit chuter dans un trou sur le plancher de bois poussiéreux, mais se raccrocha au bord et réussit à remonter. Elle avança jusqu'à une petite marche qui menait à une seconde pièce : mais cette "petite marche" lui semblait aussi imposante qu'une montagne. Elle sautilla plusieurs fois de se rendre compte que ses sauts lui faisaient prendre quelques millimètres à chaque fois. Au bout d'une douzaine de tentatives à faire le kangourou, elle s'agrippa et entra enfin dans la salle plongée dans une douce lumière tamisée._

_"Komm" , lui dit une voix masculine._

_Surprise, Bethsabée se rendit compte qu'elle avait repris sa taille normale, puis qu'elle était habillée d'une longue robe blanche en dentelle travaillée et de souliers vernis, alors qu'elle était jusque-là en pantalon. Elle était dans sa chambre, elle le savait, mais tous ses meubles et livres étaient absents. Il n'y avait qu'une longue lignée de tables qui serpentaient dans la pénombre, toutes couvertes de lourds et coûteux chandeliers mais également des tonnes de pâtisseries différentes. Des centaines de chaises, toutes très simples, étaient disposées de part et d'autre mais elle choisit de s'installer dans un siège capitonné de velours violet à spirales d'or, au dossier très haut et légèrement incliné. A l'autre extrémité de la tablée, un siège similaire, le dos dans sa direction : une seule chose le différenciait de celui de Betty : il était rouge vermillon. Elle ne voyait que les deux mains blanches de son interlocuteur, délicatement posées sur les accoudoirs._

_"- Tu as été une très vilaine fille, Bethsabée, constata l'inconnu._

_- Vraiment ? réussit-elle à articuler, les mains posées sur ses genoux._

_- Prends donc une douceur. Un chou, peut-être. Je sais que tu aimes la crème pâtissière et les douceurs en général. Ça ne peut faire que du bien à une fille aussi pleine d'acide comme toi._

_- Je ne vous suis pas._

_- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas me comprendre. Tu sais ce que tu es._

_- Non, je ne sais pas , avoua Betty en croquant dans un éclair à la pistache après avoir longuement hésité, bien qu'elle savait qu'elle rêvait._

_- Tu es une vilaine fille, infidèle à ton sang, traîtresse à ton sang, fille facile qui vagabonde au fil de ses caprice adolescents, incapable de savoir se comporter dignement, et surtout ... Rebelle, capricieuse, tordue, folle et tentatrice._

_- Je ne tente personne._

_- C'est ce que tu te dis pour te donner bonne conscience ?_

_- Qui êtes-vous ? exigea Beth en se redressant et jetant le gâteau à moitié mangé sur le sol._

_- Je ne suis rien."_

_D'un seul mouvement, le siège écarlate se tourna vers la jeune homme, exposant le visage de la personne qui y était installée : il n'en avait pas. C'était un crâne poli et lisse comme de la porcelaine, mais qui n'avait aucun trait. A part une nouvelle fois cette bouche rouge qui se peint sous les yeux de Beth en même temps que la chose (elle ne voyait pas d'autre mot) devant elle se levait et marchait sur la tablée, jetant pâtisseries et bougies sur le sol, en la désignant du doigt et hurlant en rythme avec l'orgue qui jouait une nouvelle fois en dégringolade :_

**_KOMM KOMM KOMM KOMM KOMM KOMM KOMM KOMM KOMM K- !_**

* * *

Kimblee se redressa brusquement, un sifflement dans les oreilles : il avait du être réveillé par un bruit extérieur à ses songes, mais il n'entendait presque rien, comme si on les lui avait bourrées de coton. La lumière d'une lampe trembla devant sa tente et deux personnes entrèrent sans aucune politesse, se ruant vers le lit de Beth.

Il revint à la réalité : il entendit des hurlements un peu partout alentour dans le camp, mais plus particulièrement à ses côtés. Il reconnut le visage de Marcoh, qui s'était agenouillé au chevet de la jeune femme, sortant une seringue de son sac médical. La jeune femme -l'infirmière qu'il avait vue tantôt, reconnut Solf- saisit le poignet de Betty alors qu'il lui faisait une injection. La militaire se débattait, donnant des coups de pieds, gigotant les doigts en gestes frénétiques, le corps secoué de façon incontrôlable, les dents qui se fracassaient les unes contre les autres, la lèvre inférieure et le menton couverts de sang, les pupilles tant dilatées que ses yeux verts semblaient noirs, le corps électrique et couvert de perles de sueur froide.

Puis, de la position accroupie dans laquelle on l'avait mise pour la traiter, elle retomba d'un seul geste sur le matelas et ne bougea plus, ni ne cria.

" - Que se passe-t-il ? voulut savoir l'alchimiste d'une voix traînante.

- Le champignon que nos attaques ont relâché est hautement toxique. Dans les cas les plus banals, il ne cause qu'une simple fièvre qui ne persiste pas au-delà d'une dizaine d'heures, comme cela semble être votre cas. Pour d'autres malades dont la santé est plus fragile, il peut entraîner des hallucinations semblables à celles d'un delirium tremens, lui apprit Marcoh, épuisé et inquiet.

- Combien de temps durent ce genre de crises hallucinatoires ?

- Parfois jusqu'à quarante-huit heures. Elles ne surviennent que plusieurs heures après l'inhalation. Dans les pires situations, le sujet meurt d'un arrêt cardiaque, mais cela n'arrive qu'aux sujets extrêmement faibles comme les grands malades ou les personnes âgées. Reposez-vous, Commandant Kimblee, nous reviendrons au plus tôt demain matin et elle sera bien surveillée pendant que vous retournerez travailler.

- Je vois, grommela le jeune homme. Merci pour tout, Docteur Marcoh."

Celui-ci lui rendit ses salutation, le regard fuyant dans lequel persistait un éclair de mépris pur envers l'Écarlate. Celui-ci sourit un bref moment avant qu'une hausse de sa fièvre ne le fasse se recoucher aussitôt.

* * *

"- Mal dormi ?

- Occupez-vous de vos affaires, Mustang , lui cracha Kimblee , qui avait des cernes violacés jusqu'aux tempes.

- Silence. On dirait deux gamins, dicta Bei Fong en faisant claquer sa tasse sur la table. On a autre chose à faire que de se crêper le chignon, ou le catogan dans votre cas, continua-t-elle en désignant l'Ecarlate. Au moins la moitié des effectifs sont cloués au lit, donc, préparons-nous à affronter une dure journée en solitaire.

- Cela ne me déplaît pas, avoua Solf en buvant son café d'une traite.

- Bien sûr ... Il va falloir y aller. Je vous souhaite de vous amuser, siffla-t-elle à ce dernier avant de quitter la tablée.

- Merci", souffla-t-il avec un sourire en coin en retour.

* * *

Ses poumons lui semblaient gorgés d'eau, et elle pouvait sentir comme une fleur lui éclore près du cœur. Un nénuphar, qui lui aspirait le souffle et ses battements cardiaques, qui pompait son énergie. Sa chevelure d'un roux fauve collé à son visage, les orbites creusées et noires , les joues tirées et la bouche livide, Bethsabée sentait presque la Mort s'approcher d'elle et parcourir son torse de minuscules caresses du bout des doigts.

Elle passa plusieurs heures entre veille, sommeil et délire. Elle entendait toujours cet écho qui lui ordonnait "Komm, komm,komm" , respirait une odeur de pâte à choux, percevait l'orgue jouer quelque part entre ses cervicales, devinait l'ombre de son père à travers le tissu de la tente, frissonnait au froid que la Faucheuse projetait sur elle.

Puis, elle sombra à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

* * *

_Elle était une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre, mais elle était cette fois vêtue d'une courte robe bleu lavande avec col claudine, avec toujours ces souliers noirs vernis. Elle s'assit sur une autre chaise, un rocking-chair en ébène, avec un maigre coussin mauve. Sorti de nulle part, un chat blanc aux poils longs et soyeux sauta entre un plat de cupcakes et une théière immense, sur laquelle étaient peintes des souris. Alors qu'il se pelotonnait, Bethsabée fixa à nouveau le siège vermillon à l'opposé de sa chaise : il était encore une fois disposé de façon à ce qu'elle ne voie pas qui y était assis._

_"- Tu aimes jouer à la dînette ? s'enquit une voix qu'elle reconnut entre mille._

_- Mère ? laissa-t-elle échapper._

_- Mange. Tu ne pourras séduire personne si tu ne remplis pas convenablement un décolleté. Qui est ce jeune homme ?_

_- Qui donc ?_

_- Ne fais pas l'idiote. Ce ... Kimblee. Tu as vraiment le chic pour dénicher l'oiseau rare, s'esclaffa sa mère avec un sarcasme visible, même avec plusieurs dizaines de mètres entre elles._

_- Je ne l'ai pas "déniché", je travaille pour lui, répliqua Beth en saisissant un cookie aux amandes._

_- Cela veut-il dire qu'il faut coucher avec son supérieur pour être un bon soldat maintenant ?_

_- Je n'ai pas-!_

_- Tututut. Comme si te voir partir pour poursuivre cette carrière stupide et dangereuse alors que tu pourrais faire comme tes amies Iphigénie et Eurydice et mener une vie bien rangée et épanouissante , soupira-t-elle lourdement. Il faut en plus que tu te débauches, encore plus profondément qu'avant ._

_- La seule chose qui est épanoui chez elles, c'est leur ventre à force de faire rejeton sur rejeton, pendant que leurs maris prennent leur pied avec leur secrétaire de cinq à sept._

_- Bethsabée ! Soit. Peut-être sont-elles trompées mais elle ne perdent pas la face, elles._

_- Qui dit que j'ai perdu la face ? poursuivit-elle hargneusement en croquant dans une langue-de-chat._

_- Tu es drôle, chérie , s'exclama sa mère après un rire haut perché et glaçant. Tu n'as jamais eu de face, jamais. Tu n'as été qu'un désappointement pour notre famille._

_- Autant que ton cher fils ?_

_- Marian a présenté ses excuses publiques et est à présent le bras droit de ton père, affirma Madame Blood d'un ton pincé._

_- Génial, il lui reste donc encore la main gauche pour te frapper quand lui reviendra l'envie de faire un caca nerveux. J'espère que tu es épanouie, Maman._

_- Et toi alors ? Tu as la langue bien pendue pour une fille aussi jeune et inexpérimentée. Tu apprendras assez vite à grandir et dépasser le stade puéril dans lequel tu es plongée depuis bien trop longtemps. Tu vas vite déchanter, je le sens : ce Kimblee ne t'apportera jamais rien de bon, pas comme un jeune homme bien le devrait. Tu es trop curieuse envers lui, et ça, tu le regretteras, tôt ou tard, crois-moi. Et tu n'auras pas intérêt à venir pleurer. Et bien ? Tu ne dis rien ?"_

_Betty luttait depuis quelques instants à articuler quelque chose, mais elle en était incapable. Sa mâchoire était paralysée, et elle enrageait, bouillait d'envie de cracher à sa mère tout le dégoût qu'elle et ses pensées "bien convenues" lui inspiraient. Celle-ci se tourna vers sa fille, portant une longue robe en velours bordeaux, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres._

_" Peut-être as-tu donné ta langue au chat ?"_

_La jeune femme rousse fixa le félin qui s'étirait et ouvrait grand la gueule au milieu de laquelle trônait une langue humaine. **Sa langue.** L'animal au pelage neige sortit les griffes et la darda du même regard méprisant que Madame Blood avant de persifler avec un sourire qui dévoila de minuscules dents pointues :_

_"Curiosity kills the cat"._

_Puis, il lui sauta dessus, aussi lourd et impressionnant d'un tigre, la gueule la première. La langue de chat retomba sur le sol, dispersant des miettes sur le siège où Beth se trouvait encore quelques secondes auparavant._

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux, haletante et hurlante. Kimblee lui tenait les mains dans les siennes et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille, mais son cœur tambourinait si fort contre sa poitrine qu'elle n'entendait rien d'autre. Elle crut voir le sourire sadique de ce fichu chat flotter devant son regard, puis elle ferma les yeux et commença à se calmer. Betty se rendit alors compte que ses draps étaient trempés de sueur, et que la peau de sa gorge était irritée et rouge, de longues griffes partant de son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine. L'alchimiste la lâcha et recula pour aller lui verser un verre d'eau. La jeune militaire se redressa difficilement et regarda ses ongles, ou plutôt en dessus : des fins lambeaux de sa peau laiteuse s'y trouvaient et des taches de sang ténues tachaient ses doigts.

" Tu t'es griffée très profondément, lui apprit Solf en lui tendant la boisson qu'elle but goulûment, comme si elle n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille. Ce qui était le cas, à dire vrai. Je suis surpris que la douleur ne t'aie pas réveillée."

Elle lui rendit la récipient à présent vide et se mordit le pouce pensivement. Beth leva le regard vers l'alchimiste, qui était assis sur la chaise à côté d'elle, les doigts entrelacés.

"Est-ce que tu étais inquiet ?"

Cette question la surprit elle-même, mais elle ne s'excusa pas de la poser. Solf considéra son interrogation pendant un moment et répondit :

"- Oui. Je crois bien. Je n'ai jamais été inquiet pour quelqu'un auparavant mais je n'aime pas te voir aussi angoissée, pour des raisons que je connais pas.

- Et que tu ne sauras jamais, affirma-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- Pourquoi me poser cette question avec autant d'étonnement dans la voix ?

- Personne ne s'est jamais inquiété pour moi. Ou seulement en silence, à distance. Je voulais juste savoir.

- Commandant ! Un appel pour vous en salle de Communications ! cria quelqu'un au-dehors.

- Je reviens, prévint-il. Je ... t'amènerai à manger. Tu dois avoir faim, grommela-t-il, lui-même surpris de proposer ça.

- Merci ."

* * *

Solf était debout, devant le poste juste à côté du responsable des communications. Perplexe quant à l'origine de l'appel, il décrocha le combiné et attendit qu'on le mettre en relation. Un long grésillement se fit entendre, puis deux longs biips stridents, avant qu'il n'entende son interlocuteur/rice décrocher à son tour le téléphone, un bruit de bris de verres puis quelques jurons étouffés, puis enfin, son frère ... parla :

" ALLO NON MAIS ALLO QUOI ! ON M'ENTEND ?!"

Si Solf ne s'était jamais senti particulièrement proche de Beethoven, il pouvait à présent clamer avoir un point commun avec lui : la surdité.

"- Je t'entends très bien Gaspard , grimaça-t-il.

- AH. Ah oui. Ça va ?

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

- Pour savoir si ça va, tête de pioche, le réprimanda son aîné au langage très coloré.

- A part le fait que tu m'aies explosé un tympan, je vais bien, oui.

- Tout d'suite les grands mots. Quoi de neuf ?

- Gaspard, parfois, je me rends compte ce à quel point nous nous ressemblons dans la bizarrerie comme certains diraient, sourit Solf.

- Je suis bizarre, moi ?

- Je suis en première ligne du conflit Ishbal et tu me demandes 'Quoi de neuf ?', avoue que c'est dérisoire.

- Tu préfères que je porte une voilette noire et que je fasse la veuve sicilienne éplorée? Y'a moyen.

- Non, ça ira. Et ... Je vais bien. Merci ... pour les colis, dit le plus jeune des frères. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- D'accord. Je suis au téléphone, chuchota Gaspard à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est ton oncle. Oui. Oui, je lui dirai. Alice me dit qu'elle a bien lu le livre d'Edgar Poe que tu lui as donné avant de partir, reprit-il.

- Bien. Je vais y aller, si ça ne te gêne pas.

- Non, je voulais juste entendre ta voix.

- Ah bon ?

- Ne pense pas que j'ai des fantasmes étranges ! glapit à nouveau l'aîné. Je ... vais te laisser alors. Prends soin de toi.

- Merci , lâcha Solf après un bref silence. Au revoir. Bonne soirée à ta famille.

- A toi aussi."

* * *

_'Prends soin de toi'_ lui avait dit Gaspard. C'était le seul membre de sa famille à vouloir conserver un lien avec lui. La mort de leurs parents, dans un terrible incendie, était advenue quand il avait à peine dix ans, mais Solf ne les regrettait pas vraiment. C'était son frère qui l'avait pris sous son aile jusqu'à sa majorité, où il l'avait laissé vivre seul, assumant qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. L'alchimiste entra dans sa tente un bol de soupe dans la main. Il le tendit à Beth qui lisait encore, le même livre que la veille. Elle semblait irréelle, pâle et maigre comme une créature des Enfers, d'une beauté vénéneuse et implacable, aux cheveux d'un feu ardent. Ses yeux, plus grands que jamais, semblaient se consumer d'eux-mêmes, une lueur intense mais sombre les dévorant. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

Il lui tendit son bol et commença à réciter les vers qu'elle lisait sensiblement au même instant:

"- '_Tes yeux creux sont peuplés de visions nocturnes,_

_Et je vois tour à tour réfléchis sur ton teint_

_La folie et l'horreur, froides et taciturnes.'_

- _'Le succube verdâtre et le rose lutin_

_T'ont-ils versé la peur et l'amour de leurs urnes ?_

_Le cauchemar, d'un poing despotique et mutin,_

_T'a-t-il noyée au fond d'un fabuleux Minturnes ?'_ - C'est une soupe à quoi ? demanda-t-elle plus ordinarement, reniflant le fumet qui s'échappait du bol.

- Carotte.

- Tu devrais en manger, ça rend aimable, le taquina-t-elle en en prenant une longue gorgée. Qui t'appelait ?

- Mon frère. Je crois qu'il est fou, souffla Solf, visiblement accablé.

- C'est donc de famille.

- Garce , sourit-il. Tu vas mieux ?

- Je verrai bien."

Elle avala rapidement son souper, réalisant au fur et à mesure de son repas ce à quel point elle avait faim, et que son corps était extrêmement courbaturé. La fatigue reprit le dessus à peine vingt minutes plus tard : elle s'endormit, dans un sommeil profond. Kimblee était retourné dans son lit et lisait lui aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se rende compte qu'elle était tombée dans les bras de Morphée sans éteindre sa lampe. Il se leva et l'éteignit, remarquant qu'elle ne rêvait, ni ne cauchemardait pas.

Pour le moment.

* * *

_Bonsoir, bonnes vacances aux gens de la Zone B ! Merci encore de me suivre !_

_Le premier cauchemar de Beth est inspiré par un que j'ai fait il y a trois ans et qui m'avait tellement impressionnée que j'avais failli sécher les cours, et j'en ai fait une crise d'angoisse en anglais. Douée la meuf. Le deuxième comporte une expression anglaise qui est l'équivalent de "La curiosité est un vilain défaut". Et le chat m'a été inspiré par le court-métrage goth-horreur "The cat with hands" que vous pouvez voir sur Youtube (pas besoin de trop comprendre ce qui s'y dit, en anglais, les images parlent d'elles-mêmes) Le poème de fin est " La muse malade " de Charles Baudelaire et j'ai remporté mon pari avec Nefel, j'ai placé Nabilla ! PURE WIN !_

_Il y a encore une référence à un livre français dans ce chapitre, dont l'adaptation cinématographique sort très bientôt, et que j'ai hâte d'aller voir ! La trouverez-vous ? :]_

_Musique : "Crawling on the ground" d'Anita Drake : allez donc voir le clip !_


	23. Chapitre 23- Interlude

**_Chapitre 23_**

**_-Interlude-_**

* * *

_Es ist ein winzig kleiner Schritt_  
_ Und es gibt kein zurück mehr._

C'est un pas minuscule , et il n'y a plus de retour.

_ Träumst du mit mir heute Nacht ?_  
_ Springst du mit mir heute Nacht ?_

Rêves-tu avec moi ce soir ? Sautes-tu avec moi ce soir ?

_**Traümst du** - Oomph ! ( feat Marta Jandova dans le clip officiel)_

* * *

Bethsabée était une fois de plus devant cette table serpentine, dans cette chambre éclairée de seules bougies. Aucun souffle, aucun bruit, aucune musique en fond. Rien que l'obscurité et le silence. Son regard resta sur ses chaussures, toujours ces sages souliers vernis à bride. Puis, il remonta sur ses mollets, puis ses hanches et sa poitrine : à part une immense fourrure, elle était totalement nue. Soudain pudique, elle se drapa du mieux possible dans le lourd manteau de vison qui l'enveloppait avant d'effleurer ses cheveux du bout des doigts : sans aucun doute, ils étaient poudrés. Et mis en plis, de surcroît. Avec prudence, elle saisit une cuillère qui reposait sur la tablée vide à l'exception de deux couverts, sans aucune assiette. Ses yeux verts étaient entourés d'un noir charbonneux, soulignés de khôl et agrandis par plusieurs couches de mascara. Sa bouche était peinte d'un rouge éclatant, sanglant.

La jeune femme avisa le lourd fauteuil violet à sa droite, le rocking-chair à sa gauche. Elle hésita un moment à prendre place sur l'un de ses deux sièges avant de reporter son attention sur la chaise pourpre matelassée à l'autre bout de la tablée et s'en approcha à grands pas, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser surprendre cette fois.

Au fil de son avancée, la distance semblait s'agrandir encore et encore et elle craignait ne jamais attendre son but. Comme si elle était dans un long tunnel, sa vision périphérique était floue, et même les lattes du plancher semblaient se distordre sous ses pieds. Le tout, entouré de vide, de silence, de ténèbres. Au bout de ce qui aurait pu être des heures à marcher dans un désert gothique, un bruit effleura son oreille.

Quelqu'un sifflait.

Comme si le temps voulait rattraper son retard, la distance qu'elle avait parcoure frappa ses cheville de plein fouet et elle tomba à genoux devant le grand fauteuil rouge, étourdie. Même après avoir repris ses esprits, Bethsabée n'osa pas lever les yeux, devinant très bien qui était devant elle. La main tatouée de Kimblee se tendit devant elle :

" Relève-toi. Je veux te regarder."

Elle sentit ses joues chauffer alors qu'elle se redressait , lui prenant la main et se redrapant soigneusement dans sa lourde pelisse. L'alchimiste était tranquillement assis sur son trône, les jambes croisés, nonchalant, un sourire de fauve sur le visage alors qu'il la détaillait d'un œil appréciateur. Cependant, il leva un sourcil circonspect alors qu'il contemplait ses pieds.

"- Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de chaussures que l'on se ... vêtit ? ainsi , commenta-t-il en pointant un index sur ses souliers d'écolière.

- Il faut croire que j'étais à court d'autres paires , répondit-elle d'une voix horriblement effacée, timide.

- Tu peux les enlever si tu le souhaites.

- Je préfère les garder.

- Bien ."

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il se passa plusieurs minutes sans qu'ils ne se disent un mot, cillant à peine. Le jeune homme était habillé d'un costume blanc trois-pièces, qui faisait ressortir sa mince silhouette sur le rouge du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis. Il crocheta un doigt, indiquant à Betty de s'approcher. Il y avait moins d'un mètre entre eux deux , mais elle obtempéra.

Quand elle ne fut qu'à une poignée de centimètres de lui, il tira violemment sur la fourrure qui la couvrait, la forçant à se mettre à genoux , le visage de la jeune femme contre ses propres rotules, une main tatouée jouant avec ses cheveux roux sauvage.

Jouer était un euphémisme : en réalité, il les _écrasait_.

" Sais-tu que je commence à perdre patience ?"

Solf avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'une immense pendule apparut sur le mur à côté d'eux , indiquant minuit moins une. La trotteuse se mit en route derechef, cliquetant et résonnant au rythme du coeur de Beth.

" J'ai suffisamment attendu à mes yeux. Tu sais ce que je veux, et je le veux maintenant ."

Betty grimaça quand l'Écarlate tira son crâne vers l'arrière, et la forçait à le regarder. Ses yeux bleus lui refroidissaient le sang, étincelant dans la lumière tamisée dans la pièce. Elle déglutit difficilement alors que les doigts d'un jeune homme, glacés, glissaient sur sa joue et son cou.

"Cela te semble-t-il soudain un jeu trop dangereux ?"

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent brièvement dans sa peau, lui laissant une légère marque. Le jeune homme baissa la voix, qui ne devint plus qu'un murmure :

" Tu savais ce à quoi tu t'engageais. Tu savais ce dont je suis capable. Tu savais que tu te mettais en danger jusqu'au cou, et maintenant qu'il faut entrer véritablement dans le jeu et y mettre peut-être fin, tu te débines."

Sa voix était hargneuse alors qu'il prononçait ce dernier mot. Sa main droite glissa sur la gorge de la jeune femme, qui sentait son corps devenir lourd et moelleux, comme une poupée de chiffon. Il la griffa du pouce de son menton jusqu'à son plexus solaire en articulant très vite mais très clairement, d'une voix doucereuse et coupante comme un couteau :

" Mais tu ne m'échapperas pas."

Beth poussa un hurlement qui ne sortit pas autrement qu'en un silence assourdissant alors qu'il plongeait sa main entre ses côtes et ressortait son cœur encore couvert de sang, encore animé, encore palpitant. Puis, d'un seul mouvement de la main, il l'éclata.

L'horloge sonna minuit.

* * *

Ses yeux ! Elle ne vit que ça quand elle ouvrit les siens. Betty se redressa, le cœur battant à tout rompre, son hurlement étouffé dans sa gorge atrocement serrée. La peur, non ! la terreur qui l'habitait jusqu'à l'ongle pesa lourdement sur ses os quand elle sentit le poids de son corps contre le sien alors qu'il plongeait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Son cœur tambourinait si fort, alors qu'elle en était sûre, il lui avait arraché en revanche, pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais partir. L'effroi accablant fit place à la rage quand elle sentit son souffle dans son cou : elle se leva et lui frappa le torse de toutes ses forces, le poing serré, tous ses souvenirs de combat de boxe déferlant dans son crâne. Il recula et se tint la poitrine, choqué dans tous les sens du terme.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" grimaça-t-il en se tournant vers elle alors qu'elle tentait de calmer les tremblements convulsifs qui la parcouraient.

Beth plongea la main sous la large chemise en lin qu'elle portait, tâtant pour trouver la moindre blessure, en vain.

_C'était ... un cauchemar ?_

Oui, bien sûr, elle avait rêvé ça. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de vouloir hurler, pleurer et fuir quand Solf s'approcha à nouveau de son lit, et que son ombre la couvrait alors qu'il avançait vers elle. Il pencha le visage dans sa direction, pour être sûr de ce qu'il y avait perçu :

Elle avait peur de lui. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il la terrifiait. Il ne savait pas si il devait en être fier ou inquiet. Sans doute un peu des deux.

* * *

_Bonsoir ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien._

_J'ai pas mal de boulot pendant ces vacances (je finis ma Licence, donc ...) mais j'essaierai de poster un chapitre ou deux, promis ! Faites bien attention à vous ! ( je fais grande sœur par procuration quand je fais ça, non ?)_

_Je vais vous révéler l'oeuvre qui sera utilisée dans les prochains chapitres : " Bérénice" de Racine ! Dramaturgie powa quoi, Phèdre et cie. J'aime bien Phèdre, j'ai du l'étudier en Première L. Et je suis pas tombée dessus au bac français, malheureusement ... _

_Bref, profitez bien de vos vacances !_


	24. Chapitre 24

**_Chapitre 24_**

* * *

_"La guerre est un jeu cruel qui ne se paie qu'avec le sang."_

**Proverbe persan.**

* * *

Winthe se tint le front dans la paume gauche alors qu'elle s'avançait jusqu'au puits, son seau vide à la main droite. Ses pieds semblaient ne pas toucher le sol et ses jambes s'entremêlaient malgré elle, manquant de la faire trébucher plus d'une fois sur la maigre distance de vingt mètres. Ses rotules, tout comme ses dents, s'entrechoquaient alors qu'elle fixait le récipient à la corde et le remplissait, avant de le remonter avec difficulté. Son corps semblait hors de contrôle, brûlant et froid à la fois. Elle saisit la anse du seau et grommela sous ce poids soudain, et pesta contre la migraine qui tambourinait contre son front moite. Le chemin retour fut encore plus compliqué que l'aller : une nausée montait vicieusement, et un brouillard parut devant ses yeux cernés de noir. Son corps flancha : l'objet lui échappa des mains , l'eau éclaboussa le sol et Receswinthe fut à genoux par terre, pâle et hagarde.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Ici ?_

" Mademoiselle Von dem Waidmanns ."

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années parut devant elle, les cheveux en chignon impeccable strié de mèches grises, les bras croisés, apparemment plus réprobatrice qu'inquiète.

_Qui c'est déjà ?_

" Levez-vous et suivez-moi ."

Sa voix de velours, aussi douce fut-elle, laissait bien entendre que la nouvelle venue ne plaisantait pas. La jeune soldate rassembla ses maigres forces et poussa sur ses pieds , les bras ballants. Aucun effet. Elle prit une grande inspiration ; il lui fallut plusieurs instants avant que ses mains n'arrivent à toucher le sol sans se crisper malgré elle. Puis, elle compta mentalement jusqu'à trois pour faire une deuxième tentative, tout aussi vaine. Elle sentit qu'on lui saisissait brusquement le bras gauche et qu'on la mettait debout de force. La femme la traîna malgré elle, bien que ses jambes ne répondaient plus, et qu'elle devait marcher comme un enfant de dix-huit mois en plein apprentissage moteur.

On la regardait, on **les** regardait en murmurant d'un ton réprobateur :

_C'est Waidmanns. Oui, la brune aux cheveux courts là ... Elle a encore bu un coup de trop hier. Un ? Tu es bien gentille ! Je dirais plutôt trois ou quatre vu son état ce matin. Roh, ne fais pas ta mauvaise langue ! Tu parles, elle est alcoolique cel- N'exagère pas, elle n'est pas ivre morte non plus. Tu plaisantes ? Je suis surprise que le Commandant Bei Fong ne la porte pas sur son dos vu son état ... Pathétique. Je dirais plutôt déprimant. Comment peut-on encore la garder parmi nous ? Elle est dangereuse quand elle est comme ça, elle a du whisky qui lui ressort par les yeux, limite si elle le sue pas. Chut. On a autre chose à faire que commérer. Ouais, de toute façon, ça me dégoûte ..._

Winthe se trouva assise sur une chaise, aussi animée qu'une vieux poulpe. La femme qui l'avait emmenée se versait un verre d'eau, du moins, elle le pensait : elle projeta le contenu du gobelet en plein sur le visage carré de la jeune femme, qui ne réagit même pas. A vrai dire, elle n'avait même pas remarqué ce geste, son cerveau étant incapable de se reconnecter à la réalité : elle nota seulement que son visage et son pantalon étaient soudainement mouillés.

En revanche, elle sentit la gifle qu'on le lui mit.

"- Waidmanns. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Quoi ? marmonna la dénommée d'une voix pâteuse, digérant à grand peine le coup.

- Vous vous promenez dans le camp complètement ivre à sept heures du matin, et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire, c'est "Quoi ?" ?! la bouscula Ryûko, penchée devant elle.

- J'suppose que ça arrive ...

- A qui donc ?

- Aux aut's aussi ... Les mecs qu'étaient avec moi hier ...

- Les "mecs" qui étaient avec vous hier font vingt centimètres et trente kilos de plus que vous , persifla sa supérieure alors que Receswinthe retenait un haut-le-coeur. Ils sont debout et en pleine forme à l'heure qu'il est, je n'en doute pas. Vous êtes la seule en état d'ébriété avancé et flagrant ici.

- Faut bien une essep... ecépt ... exection à tout ... soupira la jeune femme.

- _Exception._

- M'ouais ... C'ça ...

- Je ne tolèrerai pas ce genre de comportement plus longtemps. Je vous ai déjà prévenue que votre relation avec l'alcool était néfaste pour vous et pour tout le monde ici , lui rappela sèchement la Xinoise en se redressant.

- Quand cha ?

- Pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours, quand vous avez vomi du vin rouge sur mes bottes en me saluant , lui apprit-t-elle avec une moue réprobatrice.

- Ah. Pa'don. J'ai oublié ...

- Je vois ça. Vous allez rester ici aujourd'hui, et vous occuper de désaoûler fissa. Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus ou je vous colle un blâme pour conduite inappropriée.

- M'ci M'dame. Une question .

- Quoi donc ?

- 'Pouvez m'relever ?"

Avec un soupir qui traduisait toute la misère du monde, l'Alchimiste de Sable aida la demoiselle à se relever et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa tente, où elle croisa le regard lavande inquiet de Clémence Magny. Celle-ci borda son amie, qui se rendormit aussitôt. A peine Ryûko eut-elle quitté leur habitation de fortune que la soldate blonde fouilla frénétiquement sous son oreiller pour ressortir un cachet qu'elle avala d'un seul coup.

* * *

"- Ces bâtards sont encore plus en forme que d'habitude aujourd'hui , leur apprit Shamsa, qui surveillait au loin à l'aide d'une paire de jumelles monstrueuses.

- Enfoirés, grogna Keyla.

- Calmez-vous sur les jurons les filles, frémit Hannah, la plus jeune du groupe. Et si Ishbala nous entendait ?

- J'espère qu'elle nous aurait déjà filé un coup de main d'puis belle lurette si elle nous écoutait un minimum, pesta Otep en vérifiant le chargeur qu'elle venait de trouver. Il va falloir y aller. Tout le monde est là ?

- Oui !

- Allons-y .

- OTEP ! Reviens ici tout de suite !"

La jeune Ishbale se retourna vers son frère qui accourait vers elles à toute vitesse. Gazi, _victorieux_. Son visage triangulaire et sérieux se fendit d'un mince sourire alors qu'il reprenait son souffle devant elle, ses cheveux blancs en bataille.

"- Pars avec nous ma sœur, je t'en supplie , plaida-t-il à mi-voix, les larmes aux yeux.

- Non Gazi, opposa-t-elle fermement.

- On a déjà perdu Maman ... Je ne veux pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne veux plus ressentir cette peine.

- Quelqu'un doit s'opposer à eux, à ces barbares qui nous pillent et tuent sans remords.

- D'autres groupes le font déjà, continua son frère en se redressant et prenant les mains de Otep entre les siennes. Des hommes plus forts que toi, plus expérimentés.

- Expérimentés ? Ah ! Combien d'expérience ont-ils de plus sur nous ? Une semaine ? Deux semaines ? Ils se sont formés sur le vif comme nous , le contredit-t-elle, désabusée.

- Peut-être mais la place d'une femme n'est pas sur le front !

- Ce n'est pas ce que le camp opposé pense .

- Ce qui prouvent bien qu'ils n'ont aucun sens de l'honneur et que l'appel du sang coule dans les veines de tous , grogna férocement Gazi, augmentant sa poigne.

- Cela leur donne aussi un net avantage sur nous, constata sa soeur en haussant les sourcils. La place d'une femme est où elle décide d'être, rien d'autre.

- Qu'Ishbala nous vienne en aide ! supplia-t-il d'une voix éteinte, le visage fermé, baigné de larmes.

- Puisqu'elle ne semble pas venir ... Je prends les devants. Attends-moi comme convenu mon frère, lui indiqua-t-elle en époussetant sa veste richement brodée. Fais attention à toi .

- Otep -

- Tu ne me feras pas faire demi-tour maintenant. Je ne veux pas fuir devant eux et leur donner raison quand ils nous font passer pour des lâches qui préfèrent se cacher que combattre, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix sourde. Pars, ordonna-t-elle en pointant du doigt derrière lui. Je te retrouverai."

Gazi resta un instant bouche bée et décomposé, puis embrassa la jeune femme sur les deux joues et partit sans se retourner. Hannah, Shamsa et Keyla avaient assisté à la scène en silence, la mort dans l'âme et le coeur : les deux soeurs (Hannah et Shamsa) avaient perdu leur frère aîné une semaine plus tôt, et Keyla était depuis peu amputée d'un père. Tous deux avaient été brûlés vifs alors qu'ils combattaient les alchimistes d'Etat, pour défendre leur terre sacrée, tout comme elles.

D'un geste de la tête, elle se comprirent : elles prirent les armes qu'elles avaient pu dérober , couvrirent leurs visages d'une large capuche et avancèrent en chœur, ignorant la peur qui les habitait pour ne garder qu'un mot à l'esprit : la vengeance.

* * *

" C'est merveilleux , n'est-ce pas ?"

Clémence se retourna pour faire face à Andreas, qui inspectait une rue adjacente. Sa tignasse noir corbeau indomptable dépassait sous son casque, et il la gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant alors qu'il lui posait cette question. Elle, qui ne sentait rien d'autre qu'un flot d'énergie sans fin traverser son corps de haut en bas, sautillait pratiquement sur place tant elle se sentait invincible et impatiente.

" - Oui. C'est comme si ... Mon corps vivait de lui-même, que mon esprit et ma peur s'étaient envolés, tout en me rendant tout plus clair ... expliqua-t-il, les yeux étincelants.

- Tout à fait , se réjouit son camarade. Cette pilule fait de nous de véritables surhommes. Tu en veux une autre ? proposa-t-il en sortant un flacon de sa poche intérieure;

- C'est sûr ?

- De ?

- C'est pas dangereux d'en prendre plus d'une ?

- Mais non ! rit-il avec bon cœur. C'est le Général Jones lui-même qui m'en donné, ainsi qu'à d'autres soldats ! C'est un médicament créé par l'armée comme stimulant, il n'y a aucun danger. Il est recommandé d'en prendre un à deux par jour pour rester concentré. Tu en veux alors ?"

Clem contempla le petit cachet blanc dans la main son interlocuteur : après tout, un produit contrôlé par l'armée, que pouvait-elle bien craindre ?

Rien.

Elle l'avala d'un seule geste et saisit la main d'Andreas, qui retournait auprès de Mustang, non loin d'eux. Tout se déroulait à merveille.

* * *

" Docteur Marcoh ?"

Il leva le regard depuis ses chaussures jusqu'au visage en cœur de Violette, une infirmière dépêchée sur le front depuis South City. Ses yeux noisette traduisaient une inquiétude sincère, ainsi tenta-t-il de lui sourire quand il lui mentit :

"- Oui, ça va aller. Pas de souci.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire semblant.

- Pardon ? s'offusqua-t-il , un pic glacé lui traversant l'estomac à l'idée qu'elle eut vu si clair dans son jeu.

- Je sais ce que vous faites là-bas."

Elle indiquait le bâtiment secret d'État Major à une centaine de mètres derrière lui, et le gel qui le dévorait s'agrandit encore. Tous deux seuls au milieu du désert, ils se dévisagèrent comme deux cowboys de western, impassibles. Jusqu'à un certain point néanmoins : Timothy commença à pleurer, le visage entre les mains. Violette s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras comme un enfant, ce qui était étrange vu leur différence d'âge.

"- Calmez-vous, Docteur ... Je ne vous blâme pas.

- Je ... Je fais ces choses horribles ! Chaque jour ! Comment pouvez-vous cautionner ça ?!

- Moi aussi, je participe à ces expériences , avoua doucement la jeune femme.

- Comment ?! s'exclama-t-il en reculant, effaré.

- Qui croyez-vous qui attache ces Ishbals à leurs lits de mort ? Qui croyez-vous qui prépare ces seringues d'acide ? Qui croyez-vous qui-

- Taisez-vous !

- Qui recouvre les cadavres et les brûle ? Qui doit "finir" le travail quand un "sujet" ne meurt pas assez vite ?

- TAISEZ-VOUS !

- La vérité est horrible, n'est-ce pas ?"

Leurs regards marron se croisèrent : elle était sincère. Dure, froide, désabusée mais sincère. Violette savait bien que ces actes étaient d'une barbarie sauvage et sans nom, et qu'elle avait les mains couvertes de sang au même titre que Kimblee ou un fantassin, mais elle arrivait à se calmer en se disant une chose, et ce fut cette chose qu'elle murmura à l'oreille de Marcoh :

" Si ce n'était pas nous, ce serait quelqu'un d'autre ."

Oui. Car Violette n'arrivait à combattre son dégoût d'elle-même et à dissiper de son esprit les visages tuméfiés et suppliants, les images de corps éventrés et boursouflés , et à oublier les râles d'agonie et les hurlements de douleur qu'en se disant qu'il fallait que ce soit elle qui se salisse les mains, et non pas quelqu'un d'autre. Si elle pouvait épargner à quelqu'un ses cauchemars et cette culpabilité grandissante, ça lui suffisait. Mieux valait que ce soit elle, oui.

* * *

" - Commandant ?

- Ouiiiii ? grinça Solf, une fois de plus déconcentré.

- Un message important de la part des éclaireurs est arrivé, Monsieur !

- Il vaut mieux que ce soit important, pour me déranger ainsi. Quoi donc ?

- Un groupe de femmes armées aurait été aperçu en train de lutter contre nos troupes, Monsieur , lui apprit Dino, insensible au ton de lourde menace dans la voix de son supérieur.

- Eeet ?

- C'est tout ...

- Vous venez donc me sortir de ma réflexion pour me dire que des femmes combattent ? s'enquit l'alchimiste, une main sur le front.

- Oui .

- Qu'est-ce que je dois en déduire , dites-moi ? Que vous êtes stupide, que les éclaireurs sont stupides, que 'urgent' n'a pas le même sens pour eux, vous et moi ou que des femmes avec des fusils semble soudain quelque chose d'extraordinaire ? Parce que, franchement, expliqua Solf en désignant Betty, près de lui, je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit très exotique.

- ... Il faut croire que des femmes ishbales avec des mitraillettes, ça l'est, Monsieur, répondit calmement Dino d'une voix posée.

- La classe, laissa échapper la jeune femme.

- Quoi donc ? s'étonna Solf.

- Non, non rien. Mon petit côté "gang de filles" qui ressort.

- Votre passé est apparemment sombre et violent, mon Lieutenant, et je suppose que ça plaît à certains, dit le soldat en face d'elle. Mais je pense que nous devrions continuer.

- Tout à fait. Allons-y . Tu m'avais caché ça , murmura l'alchimiste à Beth alors que Dino s'éloignait.

- Quoi donc ? s'enquit à son tour la rousse.

- Ce côté "gang de filles" comme tu dis. Vous faisiez quoi ? De la couture et des gâteaux ? ironisa-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Tout à fait. On brodait nos noms de code sur des vestes et on faisait des cupcakes avec le sang de nos ennemis. Grande classe, hein ?"

* * *

_Bon, bah ... Pour la grande classe, je repasserai._

Beth était seule dans un immense bâtiment, un ancien monastère. Bien qu'elle était athée, elle se sentait mal à l'aise quand elle devait tuer des personnes à l'intérieur d'un endroit sacré, et encore plus quand il fallait piller celui-ci. Elle remonta le hall à pas lents, puis traversa en silence les grandes salles silencieuses.

Elle stoppa brutalement quand elle entra dans la salle de prière principale, avec plusieurs alcôves, entièrement décorée de mosaïques bleu roi, dorées, turquoise et orange pâle. Ses immenses fresques représentaient en majorité des fleurs et autres plantes, et tout était parfaitement agencé, montrant que l'artiste et l'architecte avaient tout deux une parfaite connaissance de la géométrie. Perdue dans cette pièce entièrement bleue, elle était bouche bée face à tant de raffinement et de beauté.

Elle était loin de se douter pouvoir trouver un travail artistique pareil dans un endroit voué à la destruction. Betty leva la tête pour voir quatre minces fenêtres protégées par des grilles d'or finement ouvragées et se plongea dans la contemplation du toit en coupole. Construire ce bâtiment avait du prendre des années, et avait sans doute été un casse-tête, mais le résultat était époustouflant. Les couleurs allaient si parfaitement ensemble, ne laissant aucune place à la sobriété ou plutôt la monotonie : ce qui aurait pu sembler surchargé était ici d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Un soupir de tristesse sortit de ses lèvres, et une petite larme lui échappa quand elle se rappela que ce monastère allait être sans doute être détruit par Kimblee dans peu de temps. Ainsi tenta-t-elle de l'imprimer profondément dans sa mémoire.

* * *

Otep se tint le bras en serrant les dents, cherchant frénétiquement sa mitraillette. Ces chiens d'Amestris les avaient surprises ! Elle ne savait pas où était Shamsa, elle se souvenait avoir vu ses deux autres amies se cacher dans ce qui avait été une boutique de potier il y avait encore moins d'une semaine.

Du sang coulait à flots de la blessure sur son avant-bras, et elle commençait à avoir le tournis. Une silhouette familière apparut devant elle, sur la place à plusieurs dizaines de mètres à sa droite : le Monastère de Kinkha ! Celui où elle avait été baptisée, et où elle avait fêté ses seize ans, il y avait de cela déjà six ans ...

La jeune Ishbale regarda rapidement alentour puis courut à toute vitesse dans le lieu sacré où elle reprit son souffle, uniquement après vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne. Pas un bruit. Elle pouvait se permettre un peu de repos. Avec un sourire triste aux lèvres, elle se dirigea vers la salle de prière principale, revoyant le visage de sa mère alors qu'elle tentait de lui détailler la magnificence du lieu, des étoiles dans les yeux .

Un sanglot lui étouffa la gorge quand elle se rappela qu'elle n'était plus là, et elle s'essuyait les yeux du revers de la main quand elle entendit le cliquetis d'une arme, juste quand elle allait entrer dans ce qu'on appelait "La salle bleue".

Un frisson glacé lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale.

Elle était foutue.

* * *

Elle pissait le sang, et n'avait aucune arme sur elle. Beth baissa son fusil alors que la jeune femme en face d'elle crispait les paupières , semblant attendre qu'elle tire. Mais pas de doute : au vu de son visage poussiéreux et ses vêtements tachés, l'Ishbale devait faire partie du groupe féminin dont on leur avait parlé.

" Tu peux entrer, je ne compte pas te tirer dessus."

La nouvelle venue ouvrit un oeil suspicieux, puis l'autre, pour voir que Betty avait baissé son arme en direction du sol et la fixait. Puis, la rousse rit jaune avant de commenter à mi-voix :

" En même temps, tu es ici chez toi, c'est plutôt moi qui ne devrais pas entrer."

Otep écarquilla les yeux : c'était donc vrai qu'il y avait des femmes dans l'armée Amestris ! Elle croyait que Keyla avait inventé ça de toutes pièces, et n'avait avancé cet argument que pour taire Gazi ! Elle avança prudemment : cette rouquine avait sans doute un autre pistolet sur elle.

"- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda l'étrangère.

- Otep. Otep Shamaya , lui apprit l'Ishbale. Et toi ?

- Betty Blood.

- Tu es gradée , n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour avoir tué les miens ?

- Non. J'ai passé l'examen avant de venir ici, répondit Beth, réfugiée derrière son fusil.

- Tu auras sûrement une étoile supplémentaire après ça. Tu en es heureuse ? demanda Otep, sardonique.

- Non."

_Elle a un sourire triste sur le visage,_ nota la demoiselle aux yeux rouges. _Comme si quelque chose était cassé en elle ._

Bethsabée avait beau dire à Kimblee qu'elle aimait son travail, à ce moment précis, en voyant les iris pourpres et brillants de Otep, elle se rendait compte de ses actes. Mais une part d'elle voyait le fait d'avoir tué autant sans avoir été tuée en retour comme un exploit dont elle pouvait être fière. L'Ishbale s'approcha, contemplant les murs bleus avec le même air béat que l'Amestris. Elles étaient à deux mètres d'écart, la seule arme de Betty entre elles deux.

"- C'est mon arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père qui a fait les mosaïques des alcôves, lui apprit Otep en désignant la portion devant elles.

- C'est magnifique, commenta-t-elle, sincèrement ébahie.

- Tu es étrange.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne m'as pas tuée et tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je vous combats , répondit-elle, un sourcil relevé.

- J'ai déjà tué beaucoup des tiens. Je peux faire une exception, souffla Beth. Bien sûr, cela n'effacera et ne pardonnera en aucun cas la douleur que j'ai causée, mais si je peux permettre à quelqu'un dont le combat est juste, au contraire du mien, je pourrai peut-être me regarder dans la glace sans vouloir me cracher dessus."

Otep la dévisagea et la soldate se mit à rire doucement face à la stupéfaction qu'elle lisait sur le beau visage de la guérillera. Celle-ci se renfrogna et répliqua :

"- Tu penses pouvoir dormir tranquillement en te rappelant que tu as laissé partir une femme désarmée au lieu de la tuer comme tous les autres Ishbals ?

- Je dors bien. C'est très déconcertant, normalement, j'ai des insomnies, avoua Betty. Il faut croire que je veux tenter d'oublier pendant quelques heures ce que je cause.

- Tant mieux pour toi, grommela l'Ishbale qui tenait sa plaie ensanglantée et laissa échapper un mot dans son dialecte, avant de s'empourprer.

- Gros mot ? devina Beth. J'ai des bandages.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! persifla-t-elle en retour. Sors d'ici puisque tu es si généreuse-

- LIEUTENANT BLOOD ! cria Dino au loin. Il faut sortir d'ici, le Commandant Kimblee va faire sauter le bâtiment !

- J'arrive ! répondit-elle après avoir échangé un regard paniqué avec Otep, qui commençait à perdre des forces à vitesse grand V. Tu vas t'en sortir ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a toujours une autre sortie. Sors maintenant, avant que tu te fasses remarquer, et moi avec !"

Elle s'interrompit un moment quand Betty lui tendit la main, son fusil dans l'autre. Elle la serra d'un bout des doigts et se réfugia dans une alcôve alors que la soldate quittait la pièce.

* * *

Otep sortit de sa cachette environ une minute plus tard, des vertiges la traversant de part en part. Ainsi crut-elle halluciner en voyant posés sur le sol des bandes de gaze et un pistolet chargé. Elle les prit avec un sourire surpris, qui s'agrandit qu'elle lut ce que Bethsabée lui avait écrit sur un mur grisâtre du couloir grâce à une craie :

" J'espère que nous nous reverrons un jour, et que, ce jour-là, il n'y aura pas de fusil entre nous ."

Son coeur accéléra quand elle entendit des cris au-dehors : on allait faire sauter le Monastère ! Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle pouvait à l'opposé du bâtiment; où se trouvaient les jardins du quartier et elle continua sa course tout droit, sans regarder une seule fois derrière elle, même quand les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, même quand elle entendit un bruit horrible et cataclysmique, même quand elle sut que ce lieu du culte d'Ishbala n'était plus, et que le travail de son aïeul avait été détruit à jamais.

* * *

" Otep !" cria Shamsa quand elle apparut dans le hall d'entrée de la maison d'Aslan Kandasha.

Elle , Hannah et Keyla lui sautèrent au cou, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avisa Gazi au bout du couloir, aux côtés d'un garçon un peu plus âgé qu'elle, qui portait des lunettes. Tous deux lui adressèrent un sourire soulagé quand elle s'approcha. On la fit s'asseoir dans la cuisine, aux côtés d'autres blessés.

"- Où as-tu eu ces bandages ? s'étonna Hannah.

- Et ce pistolet ? C'est un Amestris, devina sa sœur. Et il est impeccable ... Où l'as-tu trouvé ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

- C'est pas tes affaires , grogna Otep en retour.

- Cessez de vous battre, mesdemoiselles , les rappela à l'ordre l'homme à lunettes alors qu'il refaisait le bandage de la combattante blessée. Je suis Slimane Kandasha, se présenta-t-il. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Otep Shamaya.

- En bien ?

- Pas toujours, sourit-il. Mais je t'admire. Je ne suis pas du genre à aller au front.

- Mais je suis sûr que tu es très utile à tes amis, le rassura la jeune femme.

- Je fais de mon mieux ! Mais je suis sincèrement admiratif des gens comme toi ou mon frère, qui combattent les Amestris, même si je déplore la guerre, et la méprise.

- Parfois, il faut en arriver là.

- C'est triste et condamnable, soupira Slimane, assis devant elle. Oh ! s'exclama-t-il en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Voilà mon frère !"

Otep se redressa pour voir arriver un homme du même âge qu'elle, au gabarit impressionnant. Il devait faire quatre bonnes têtes de plus qu'elle , et était aussi large qu'une commode, sans avoir un seul gramme de gras sur le corps, qui n'était que muscles sous sa tunique. Elle resta un instant bouche bée en notant que le frère de Slimane arborait le sash des Moines Guerriers. Étant enfant, son rêve était d'en faire partie, comme dans les histoires anciennes où les femmes pouvaient elle aussi en être. Mais sa mère lui avait rappelé en riant que les femmes ne devaient pas combattre.

Elle espérait à présent que celle-ci comprenait quand même son engagement pour les siens.

Le nouveau venu s'approcha d'elle, lui présentant une main immense. Elle se rendit alors compte que son visage, bien que très carré, présentait une ressemblance certaine avec la figure amicale et douce de Slimane.

"- Enchanté, Otep Shamaya. Tu fais parler de toi même jusqu'à notre Monastère. Je suis Jared Karisma Kandasha, dit-il d'une voix grave.

- De même.

- Des nouvelles des autres quartiers ? demanda-t-il à la cantonnade.

- Le Monastère Bleu de Kinkha a été détruit , lui apprit la jeune femme.

- C'est triste, dit simplement Slimane après un bref silence partagé, en préparant du thé. C'était un ouvrage magnifique.

- Je sais."

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Otep en songeant à ce quel point la guerre était dévastatrice : arrachant des vies, éclatant des familles, pillant les maisons et détruisant toute trace d'une civilisation, sans merci.

* * *

_Bonsoir, me voilà plus tôt que prévu ! Merci des favorites/follows, reviewez de temps en temps quand même, que je sache votre avis n.n_

_Pour les références culturelles et historiques : les cachets que prennent Clémence et Andreas sont des méthamphétamines , plus précisément de la Pervitin, drogue utilisée par l'armée allemande lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale._

_Otep tient son nom de la chanteuse de ... Otep, groupe de métal ( Otep Shamaya). La décoration du Monastère est tirée de la Mosquée Bleue d'Ispahan en Iran, également appelée Mosquée du Shah._

_Pour les Monastères, je dis dans "Sable d'Ishbal" que les femmes n'ont pas droit d'y entrer, mais le Monastère de Kinkha est la seule exception à cette règle. Il n'est pas encore reconstruit dans SI mais j'en parlerai peut-être ( de Otep aussi, tiens)._

_Sinon, qui veut fonder un gang de filles avec moi ? C'est mon rêve !_

_Musique : " Don't Speak" de No Doubt , " Count me In" de Crucified Barbara, "Unbeschreiblich Weiblich" de Nina Hagen et " Rise rebel resist" de Otep, en mode grrl power._


	25. Chapitre 25 - Central City

**_Chapitre 25_**

* * *

_"De la musique avant toute chose"_

**Paul Verlaine.**

* * *

« - Bonjour ma puce, lui dit Gaspard en lui embrassant la joue.

- Tu piques, rit-elle en retour après s'être frotté la joue. Bonjour Maman.

- Bonjour Alice, lui cria sa mère occupée à s'habiller dans la pièce à côté. Je suis en retard ! Paniqua Sumire en déboulant dans le couloir, une chaussure différente à chaque pied. Les grises ou les noires ?

- Noires.

- Grises.

- Merci de votre aide ! Râla-t-elle en retournant dans la chambre conjugale.

- Laisse-la; soupira le père, elle stresse parce qu'elle a une réunion importante avec des délégués Aerugolais, par rapport à … cette histoire d'importation d'armes.

- Tu ne dois pas aussi aller travailler ? S'étonna Alice en descendant l'escalier avec lui, occupée à finir de se coiffer en une longue tresse qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille.

- Pas faux, grimaça-t-il en regardant l'imposante horloge du couloir. Le devoir m'appelle ! Je combattrai pour le bien ! Cria-t-il en levant un poing en l'air, et la justice ! Conclut-il en brandissant l'autre.

- … Oui.

- Tu vas à l'hôpital aujourd'hui ? Les cours n'ont toujours pas repris ? S'enquit sa mère qui l'avait rejointe après avoir finalement mis les chaussures noires.

- Non, pas depuis la tentative d'attentat à l'Institut de Sciences … Ca chamboule tout le calendrier des examens, on a aucune date et on a pas d'endroit où s'entraîner pour la danse comme le Conservatoire est fermé à tous, déplora la jeune fille.

- C'est gênant. GASPARD ! Hurla-t-elle à l'étage. DÉPÊCHE-TOI !

- Oui mon nem à la sauce aigre-douce ! Répondit celui-ci.

- ET ÉPARGNE MOI TES SURNOMS MIELLEUX PLEINS DE CLICHES SUR L'ORIENT, MERCI.

- Il dit ça juste pour t'embêter, souffla Alice alors qu'elle se versait un café noir.

- Je sais , lui sourit Sumire qui recoiffait son chignon boule. Enfin, le voilà. A ce soir.

- A ce soir ma puce, l'embrassa une nouvelle fois son père. Fais attention à toi. »

Alice Kimblee sourit en regardant ses deux parents prendre la voiture, encore en train de se chamailler comme deux gosses. Elle s'attarda sur sa mère, qui, à bientôt quarante ans, n'avait pas une seule ride sur son visage au port altier. D'origine xinoise, elle devait épouser l'empereur de Xing mais avait fui son pays natal pour se réfugier à Amestris, où elle avait rencontré son père, Gaspard. Tous deux étaient tombés amoureux quasi-instantanément et avaient rapidement eu leur seule et unique fille. Elle songeait parfois à sa tante, qui avait dû épouser le dirigeant de Xing alors qu'elle était encore adolescente, et se demandait si elle la rencontrerait un jour. Sumire avait parfois la larme à l'œil en repensant à la famille qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle, et qu'elle pensait ne jamais revoir. La voiture partit, et la main carrée de son père s'agita en un frénétique « au revoir ».

Toute seule à la table de cuisine, elle trempa une tartine de confiture de fraises dans son café pensivement, les yeux fixés sur la chaise à sa gauche, celle où s'installait son oncle. Quelques souvenirs défilèrent devant ces yeux, dans la teinte sépia des photographies longtemps oubliées. Puis, le téléphone sonna.

* * *

« Allô ? »

Solf s'arrêta un instant, cillant rapidement des yeux, sincèrement surpris d'entendre sa nièce au téléphone. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais plutôt surpris de l'entendre parler aussi difficilement : mais quand la cloche annonça l'heure du réveil et petit-déjeuner sonna, il en devina la cause :

« - Bon appétit.

- Merchi. Bonjour.

- Bonjour. Est-ce que ton père est là ? Demanda-t-il en tortillant le fil du téléphone.

- Il vient de partir avec Maman. Pourquoi ?

- C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, sourcilla le jeune homme.

- MEEEERDE ! S'exclama-t-elle._ Fiichtreuh, c'est fâcheux_ , voulais-je dire. Comme tu dirais, en fait, rit-elle doucement.

- Tu as fini de te moquer de moi ?

- Peut-être. Ça va sinon ?

- Je tue des gens, je détruis des villes, la routine, lâcha-t-il d'un ton si détaché que plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers lui.

- Et bien, sache que je suis heureuse que tu te sois trouvé une activité constructive. Ou pas. Une activité… déconstructive ? Inconstructive ? Aconstructive ? C'est quoi le contraire de « constructif » ? Demanda Alice, appuyée de tout son long sur le mur du couloir.

- Non-constructif convient très bien, je pense. Et toi, comment tu vas ?

- A cause des tentatives d'attentats à travers le pays, je suis globalement coincée chez moi.

- C'est ce que tu fais croire à tes parents, c'est ça ?

- Tu es vraiment très fort ! Oh, que je t'admire ! Oh, mon Sherlock Holmes à moi ! s'emporta-t-elle avec un large rictus ironique qui se sentait à l'autre bout du fil.

- Cesse de te moquer de moi, j'en ai déjà assez avec Beth… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

- Beth … Bethléem ? Beth comme ses pieds ?

- Oublie ça, ordonna Solf.

- Très bien, Sire. Je vais devoir vous quitter, votre Altesse Sérénissime, je vais à l'hôpital.

- Pourquoi ? Tu t'es blessée ?

- Non, je vais kidnapper des bébés et les sacrifier à Satan, rétorqua Alice d'un seul bloc.

- C'est aussi une activité constructive ?

- Ah bah oui. Je plaisante, j'y vais pour distraire les malades avec des amis. Comme on est à peine capables de se poser un pansement nous-mêmes, on va juste chanter en mode Simon & Garfunkel. Ouvrir leurs chakras, que sais-je.

- C'est _meeerveilleux_, appuya-t-il faussement. Ne tue personne à coups de violoncelle, hmm ?

- _Caramba, encore raté._ Bon, je te laisse. Euuuh … hésita Alice, comment je peux conclure cette conversation ? Travaille bien ?

- Juste 'au revoir ', ça ira. Au revoir !

- Au revoir Solf, et passe le bonjour à Bethsabée en passant, chantonna sa nièce.

- Comment tu sais son prénom ?

- Y'a pas quatorze prénoms qui commencent par « Beth ». AU REVOUAAAR ! »

Elle raccrocha aussi sec. Solf resta un instant avec le combiné en main, avant d'esquisser un sourire sincère. Sa nièce lui ressemblait plus qu'il n'y paraissait, après tout. La salle des communications était soudain vide, ce qui n'était pas si rare : après tout, tout le monde savait se servir d'un téléphone et les quelques commandes des soldats dédiés à ce service étaient enfantines.

« - Oh mon Dieu, c'était votre ex-femme à qui vous devez onze ans de pension alimentaire ! Vous aviez caché ça ! S'écria Beth qui entra théâtralement.

- Pour devoir onze ans de pension alimentaire, j'aurais du avoir un enfant à … quatorze ans. Et je crois que je m'en souviendrais.

- Peut-être pas, si vous étiez plusieurs … murmura-t-elle avant de capter l'œil mi-suspicieux, mi-colérique de Kimblee. Bon, j'arrête.

- Vous êtes comme ma nièce.

- C'était elle au téléphone ?

- Oui.

- Et ça veut dire quoi ? Continua Betty en le suivant hors de la large tente.

- Que vous me cassez les pieds mais que bizarrement, j'aime ça, sourit-il. Mais j'apprécie bien plus vos remarques puisque vous savez vous faire pardonner, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser brièvement.

- J'aimerais bien rencontrer cette jeune fille. Quel âge a-t-elle au juste ?

- Dix-sept ans. Et je pense que vous vous entendriez bien . »

* * *

Alice monta dans le bus, son étui de violoncelle sur le dos, puis paya son ticket pour s'avancer jusqu'au bout du véhicule presque vide avec difficulté. Une fois sur la plus longue banquette, elle posa doucement l'instrument à son côté et regarda au-dehors. Les maisons bourgeoises de son quartier firent rapidement place à des demeures plus modestes, avec quelques boutiques au volet à moitié baissé. Les passants fixaient le sol et marchaient rapidement, les mains dans les poches, visiblement anxieux. Elle-même sentait un malaise la parcourir alors que le bus s'arrêtait à un feu rouge et qu'elle lisait les affiches criardes placardées à même les murs de briques :

_« Citoyens, citoyennes !_

_Suite aux attaques sur notre terrain commises par des terroristes Ishbals, nous recommandons à tous et toutes de sortir aussi peu que possible. Les magasins et bureaux des services de l'État fermeront tous à dix-huit heures sans exception, et les écoles, premières touchées par ses attentats, seront fermées jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Les bus ne circuleront plus après dix-neuf heures.  
_

_Courage !_

_Führer King Bradley,_

_Mai 1909. »_

Et une autre, représentant un soldat à la moustache fournie, une carabine à la main et les yeux étrangement clairs sous sa casquette, exclamait :

_« Devenez des nôtres !_

_L'armée a besoin d'hommes comme **VOUS** ! »_

Elle lâcha un soupir désabusé et reporta son attention sur le livre qu'elle transportait dans sa besace en cuir rouge : _Les aventures de Sherlock Holmes,_ d'Arthur Conan Doyle. Plongée dans sa lecture, elle ne vit pas le temps passer jusqu'à entendre le chauffeur crier :

« Arrêt Hôpital Sacré-Cœur ! »

* * *

Elle traversait les jardins quand elle entendit un « Bong ! » suivi d'un bref cri paniqué, pour entendre un second bruit de fracas. Inquiète, elle s'empressa d'aller dans la direction du bruit, près d'un large pin, pour voir un fauteuil roulant renversé, et la silhouette d'une jeune femme recroquevillée sur le sol. Alice la saisit doucement et réussit à rasseoir la personne dans le siège, avant de s'inquiéter de son état .

« - Oui, ça va , rit la demoiselle en face d'elle. Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de tout ce toutim ! Excusez-moi … dit-elle soudain après avoir détaillé le visage de la Kimblee, mais j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vue …

- Euh … balbutia-t-elle. Je ne crois pas. Vous vous appelez ?

- June Carter, se présenta la patiente en tendant la main.

- Alice Kimblee, répondit-elle.

- Ah, c'est donc ça !

- Quoi donc ?

- J'étais dans l'unité de Solf J Kimblee à Ishbal, il y a encore quelques semaines !

- Ah … fit Alice, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas trouver de réponse plus constructive face à cette jeune femme à moitié paralysée.

- Mais il a dit que je ne serais utile à personne dans mon état, et il a bien failli me laisser me vider de mon sang, lui apprit June d'un ton badin tout en repositionnant ses roues.

- C'est le roi du tact, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh que oui ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir vexée, tout de même …

- J'ai entendu pire, et si Solf se conduit comme un enfoiré, vous pouvez me le dire, il n'en saura rien, chuchota-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, comment êtes-vous rentrée si il a voulu vous abandonner ?

- Le Lieutenant Blood lui globalement dit d'aller se faire foutre, et qu'elle préférerait veiller sur moi que de le couvrir.

- Balaise, fit Alice en poussant le fauteuil de la jeune femme pour la remettre sur un chemin parfaitement pavé. Il a dit quoi ?

- Il l'a giflée deux fois et nous a laissées seules pendant plusieurs heures. Mais Bethsabée ne m'a pas lâchée un seul instant. Je lui dois beaucoup, même si je sais qu'elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir pu m'empêcher d'être blessée, murmura June, attristée. Quoi donc ? S'étonna-t-elle après qu'Alice eut lâché un « Ah-Ah ! » triomphant.

- C'est donc elle cette Bethsabée ! »

* * *

Victor, Marie, Léopoldine, Clémentine et Piotr : ils étaient tous déjà dans la grande salle de repos au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital quand elle surgit avec la patiente Carter. Ils la saluèrent voire l'engueulèrent, puis se mirent en place : Victor au chant et guitare, Marie aux percussions, Léopoldine et Clémentine aux violons, Alice au violoncelle et Piotr au cor d'harmonie. Tous prirent place sur des tabourets, à part le soliste, qui se mit debout et remonta les manches de sa chemise rouge vif. Il sourit au public plutôt nombreux, et les présenta l'un après l'autre. Puis, il tapa joyeusement des mains et la musique commença,(NdA : _« Time taunts me »_ de Lost in the Trees, je le dis maintenant pour que vous l'écoutiez en même temps), douce et profonde, pour devenir ensuite mélancolique, féérique.

_Time taunts me_  
_says: "you're getting older, are you growing colder, hmm?"_  
_and time and time again_  
_I doubt who I am_  
_what a tragic ending_  
_don't let go of my hand_

Les cordes s'élancèrent, traçant leur chemin dans les oreilles et le cœur de chacun, lentement mais sûrement. Soudain, le rythme s'accéléra alors que les percussions se faisaient plus ténues, et que les violons prenaient tout l'espace musical.

_And today I'll give you all my time_  
_and you can count on me_  
_for you look so tired_  
_and today it's time for you to rest_  
_I know you've done your best_  
_so rest your aching mind_

_Oooohh … Lalalala …_

Les voix des musiciens se mêlèrent petit à petit à celle de Victor, qui jouait de la guitare tout en souriant et chantant de plus en plus fort, toujours dans une harmonie parfaite. Au dernier « lalalala » chanté très bas, les cordes d'Alice furent un bref instant seules en scène, à peine interrompues par celles de son ami, puis ses camarades la rejoignirent en une valse de notes tourbillonnante et entraînante. Le cor se fit entendre comme un courant d'air magistral et mélodique, puis, sur un dernier long coup d'archet, ils eurent fini, sous les applaudissements.

* * *

« Bon anniversaire Papa ! »

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa, même si il piquait. Gaspard lui rendit son baiser et prit le présent qu'elle lui tendait avec un petit sourire, avant de le déballer.

«- Oh ! C'est le disque que tu as fait avec tes amis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que tu voudrais l'entendre quand il serait fini, et c'est fait !

- Merci ma puce, murmura son père en la serrant contre lui. Je l'écouterai ce soir, promis. Mais là, je crois que ta mère a besoin de notre soutien moral.

- L'entrevue s'est mal passée ? Grimaça Alice.

- Euphémisme.

- Oh. On va souffrir.

- Oh que oui . »

* * *

_« Bonjour Solf,_

_Je t'envoie ce disque qui est mon projet de fin d'études. Je pense que quelqu'un aura bien un tourne-disques sur le campement, non ? En tout cas, j'espère qu'il te plaira, et au Lieutenant Bethsabée Blood aussi._

_Fais attention à toi,_

_Alice._

_PS : J'ai croisé June Carter, qui, maintenant qu'elle est exclue de l'armée, pourra librement t'écraser les pieds avec son fauteuil roulant de cent kilos quand elle te croisera. »_

La jeune fille remit le capuchon de son stylo-plume et tendit son colis à la femme tout en rondeurs derrière le comptoir de la poste qui s'étonna :

« - C'est un colis pour Ishbal ?

- Oui, Madame.

- Un disque ? Je pense que nos soldats ont besoin de tout autre chose que de … _musique_ !

- Pas ce soldat-là, Madame. Pas celui-là. »

* * *

_Bonjour ! Je devais travailler un dossier pour aujourd'hui, mais je vais écrire à la place ! Je devais écrire le chapitre suivant de Sable d'Ishbal hier, mais j'ai été super-malade. Indigestion. Vous voulez pas de détails. Et comme j'ai raté deux dates importantes ( les six mois de hiatus et l'anniversaire de Solf qui dans MON idée, est né le 22 Avril), bah ... Surprise ! Lalala !_

_C'est un chapitre à part que celui-là, mais le 26 le suit directement, et je pense aller l'écrire derechef !_


	26. Chapitre 26

**_Chapitre 26_**

* * *

_"I'm the hat on the bed_  
_ I'm the coffee instead_  
_ The fish or cut bait_  
_ I'm the detective up late_  
_ I'm the blood on the floor_  
_ The thunder and the roar_  
_ The boat that won't sink_  
_ I just won't sleep a wink_  
_ You're the same kind of bad as me"_

_Bad as Me_ - **Tom Waits**

* * *

_Je vais encore spoiler " Les liaisons dangereuses " !_

* * *

Betty se pencha au dessus de Solf, qui était assis à son bureau, en train de lire le mot qui accompagnait un colis qu'il venait de recevoir. Elle sourcilla en voyant que la jeune femme lui adressait le bonjour, et leva encore plus haut les sourcils (si c'était possible) quand elle lut que celle-ci avait rencontré June. Le jeune homme releva la tête vers elle et commenta :

« - C'est une jeune femme pleine de surprises, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait. Elle étude quoi exactement ? S'enquit Beth.

- Elle est au Conservatoire National de Central. Danse et musique majeur et physique mineur.

- Wow. Intelligente.

- Comme moi, sourit-il.

- Est-elle aussi pénible ?

- Je suis pénible ? Fit-il en se tournant vers elle avec son sourire de sale gosse.

- Parfois, lui souffla la jeune femme à l'oreille. Hé ! »

Il lui saisit l'avant-bras et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, avant de l'embrasser goulûment, à pleine bouche, les yeux fermés. Elle sentit sa main s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux et lui enlaça le cou, détachant à peine ses lèvres pour respirer, avant de répondre à ce baiser. L'autre main tatouée descendit jusqu'à sa taille, où il agrippa le fin tissu du haut anthracite de la demoiselle. Elle lui mordit voracement la lèvre, ce à quoi il répondit par un bref éclat de rire avant de lui rendre la pareille. Ils finirent par enfin se détacher, tous deux essoufflés et étrangement souriants.

« -Pourquoi ce sourire? Attaqua Beth à mi-voix en posant sa paume sur la joue droite de l'alchimiste.

- Et toi donc?

- J'aime t'embrasser, répondit-elle en lui mordillant le lobe d'oreille.

- Et bien moi aussi, figure-toi alors, je t'en prie, cesse de me torturer en me mordant comme ça, soupira-t-il.

- Je te torture ? Lui murmura-t-elle.

- Oh que oui.

- Sache que je te ne compte pas stopper maintenant … prévint Betty en embrassant tout le cou de l'Écarlate après s'être mise à califourchon sur lui.

- Vilaine fille, grommela-t-il avec une fausse sévérité en faisant glisser ses mains sous son T-Shirt.

- Et tu pourras me torturer en retour. Échange équivalent, n'est-ce pas ? Continua-t-elle en lui mordant l'épaule d'un coup sec.

- Mm ..! Si c'est ça ta vision de l'échange équivalent, je l'applique avec grand plaisir.

- Tant mieux. »

Il frissonna quand il la sentit faire glisser sa langue sur clavicule saillante, puis tirer son catogan vers l'arrière pour découvrir sa gorge. Solf vit brièvement son sourire alors qu'elle prenait délicatement sa nuque dans sa main gauche et croquait soudain dans la pomme d'Adam. Elle l'embrassa lentement, savourant doucement la saveur douce-amère de sa chair, jouant avec ses cheveux noirs. Elle retint un sourire quand elle sentit qu'il appréciait, même s'il ne laissait échapper un mot. Beth lui effleura le cou du bout des lèvres avant de prendre le visage du jeune homme à deux mains et l'embrasser avec force. Ses lèvres cerise se plaquèrent sur la bouche fine de l'alchimiste, qui la serra plus fort contre lui. Il recula et souffla avec un sourire :

« - Serait-ce mon tour ?

- Je pense bien, oui.

- Malencontreusement, j'ai une réunion très bientôt et je ne pourrai pas faire grand chose …

- Oh. Fais de ton mieux, murmura Bethsabée alors qu'elle sentait ses doigts fins décrocher son soutien-gorge.

- Je ne fais jamais 'de mon mieux', je fais le meilleur et rien d'autre, lui apprit-il en la posant sur le bureau, et restant debout un instant. Même si tu ne me laisses pas aller jusqu'au bout …

- Je sais. »

Solf s'interrompit un instant, et prit le menton de la rousse dans sa main et redressa son visage vers le sien. Ses yeux n'avaient plus l'éclat intriguant et assez lascif, mais démontraient un remords certain. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et lui demanda, ses lèvres tout contre les siennes :

« - Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Répliqua-t-elle avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi soudain ? Insista Kimblee, gardant sa voix basse.

- Je ne suis pas une fille facile.

- Bethsabée, aucune fille n'est facile. Tu as le droit d'aimer le sexe, et tu es adulte et vaccinée, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille en lui embrassant la tempe. Si tu as envie de moi, comme tu m'as dit le faire, tu peux te laisser faire. »

Il ne rencontra que le silence; ainsi remit-il son visage pâle en face du sien, aux joues rouges. Elle fixait obstinément ses chaussures, bien qu'il na dévisageait intensément. Il positionna son front contre le sien et se souvint de son expression terrifiée suite à un cauchemar du aux champignons toxiques. Déjà emplie de peur intense au départ, quand elle l'avait vu, son visage s'était littéralement décomposé, signe qu'elle avait sans doute rêvé de lui, et pas en bien.

« A moins que tu aies peur de moi, bien sûr … »

Elle ne releva pas la tête, mais il vit distinctement un frisson la parcourir.

« - Tu as peur de moi ? S'enquit-il d'une voix étonnamment douce aux oreilles de Betty.

- … Oui, soupira-t-elle avec difficulté.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que … Tu me tueras après, n'est-ce pas ? »

Comme ça avait été difficile pour elle de dire ça, d'exprimer le doute qui l'habitait depuis déjà plusieurs semaines ! Elle se sentait plus nue que nue après avoir exprimé cette peur intense, bien que cachée sous sa carapace de professionnalisme. Elle détestait se sentir aussi faible et vulnérable. Ainsi fut-elle particulièrement en colère quand elle entendit Kimblee rire.

Il recula, une main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Son hilarité difficilement contenue empira quand il rencontra l'œil furibond de Betty. Par contre, il eut moins envie de rire quand elle le frappa en plein dans la poitrine. Solf toussa et réussit à se calmer, des larmes perlant au coin des yeux. Il l'embrassa brutalement et articula avec un rire dans la voix :

« - Idiote ! Comment tu peux penser ça ? Demanda-t-il en l'embrassant une seconde fois. Je n'avais pas autant ri depuis … Depuis jamais.

- Tu n'auras plus rien à faire de moi après, quand tu auras eu ce que tu voulais.

- Oh, tu penses que je veux uniquement coucher avec toi une fois, et te jeter comme une vieille chaussette ?

- Oui.

- Bethsabée, j'apprécie énormément ton intelligence mais sur ce point, elle te fait cruellement défaut, nota Kimblee, les bras croisés, le torse penché en direction de la jeune femme, un sourcil levé. Je ne pense pas m'arrêter pas à une seule fois avec toi, tu sais.

- Non, je ne sais pas. Enfin, maintenant, si, répondit-elle.

- Et je t'ai dit que j'avais promis à quelqu'un de te faire rentrer à Central saine et sauve à la fin du conflit, tu te rappelles ?

- Oui, murmura Betty, qui se sentait comme une écolière qui oubliait sa poésie alors qu'elle passait au tableau.

- Alors, pourquoi tu tuerais-je ?

- Parce que je t'insupporte ? Osa-t-elle avec un mince sourire.

- Oh, parfois, oui mais comme je suis 'pénible' à mes heures comme tu l'as dit, je ne t'en tiens pas grief. Alors, veux-tu bien me faire confiance comme tu me l'as aussi promis ? Demanda-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

- Oui, fit-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- Bien. Je dois aller à ma réunion. Un nouvel Alchimiste a été dépêché de West City pour remplacer Armstrong, et j'ai hâte de rencontrer mon collègue, s'exclama Kimblee en prenant sa veste bleue. Tu vas dîner je suppose ?

- Oui. Je serai sans doute revenue quand tu auras fini.

- Bonne soirée . »

* * *

Bela Roten, l'Alchimiste de Sang. En dehors de son alchimie très glauque, il ne semblait pas être quelqu'un de particulièrement morbide. Il était grand, bien bâti, avec des cheveux blond clair lisses et brillants, dont plusieurs mèches fines lui tombaient devant les yeux, qu'il avait d'un bleu colbat étonnant. Il leur adressa un grand sourire éclatant en les saluant tel une compétitrice à un concours de beauté. D'ailleurs, songeait Solf en regardant le bellâtre avec un doute quant à ses capacités martiales, il ressemblait à la version masculine des poupées qu'Alice avait étant enfant. Un jouet qui représentait soit-disant la femme, mais qui avait des mensurations bien trop flatteuses pour être réelles.

Il y eut un discours bateau, puis un autre, puis un autre, et encore un autre : il y avait tellement de discours bateau, oui, que Solf se crut un instant dans le port de Cannes. Ou St Malo. Ou Rotterdam. Enfin bref, un endroit avec beaucoup de navires. Bela se retrouva face à lui après avoir trinqué à son arrivée à Ishbal et lui tendit la main :

« - L'Alchimiste Écarlate, n'est-ce pas ? Avança-t-il.

- Tout à fait, Alchimiste de Sang. Un plaisir, mentit-il en prenant sa coupe de champagne, vaguement dubitatif. _L'armée n'a pas autre chose à faire que de payer des bouteilles hors de prix pour nous soûler en l'honneur du premier playboy alchimiste venu ?_

- Vous mentez.

- Pardon ?

- Vous ne m'appréciez pas, commenta Bela avec une voix posée et faussement attristée.

- Je ne peux pas encore en juger, nous faisons tout juste connaissance, répliqua Solf.

- Très bien, alors je peux juste déjà dire que vous n'avez pas une très bonne première impression de moi-même, sourit son interlocuteur.

- Il est vrai que non.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Vous n'avez pas l'air homme à aimer la guerre, et encore moins le sang qui en (dé)coule, aussi ironique soit-il, ponctua Kimblee en secouant légèrement le liquide doré dans sa coupe.

- Pensez-vous donc que je sois fier porteur de cette alchimie par pur hasard, Solf J Kimblee ? Persifla Roten avec un sourire venimeux.

- Je demande à en juger.

- Oh, d'ailleurs, Écarlate. Je n'ai pas été mis au courant de votre alchimie ! S'exclama joyeusement le nouveau venu. Pourrais-je en savoir plus ?

- Vous en aurez la surprise.

- Très bien. Alors, trinquons aux surprises et jugements à bâtir, voulez-vous ?

- Très bien, laissa tomber Solf du bout de la langue. Aux surprises et jugements futurs .

- Aux surprises et jugements futurs ! » répéta le Blood Alchemist.

Leurs yeux bleus se rencontrèrent et se fusillèrent alors qu'ils descendaient chacun leur coupe de champagne cul sec. Puis, Basque Gran harangua le nouveau venu et il fut parti, non sans avoir dardé une dernière fois Kimblee d'un regard pervers. Celui-ci resta donc seul debout, et secoua la tête. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'enivrer seul, surtout le ventre vide ! Personne ne buvait sur un campement, ou en tout cas, pas publiquement !

Il avait tort.

D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, aujourd'hui se trouvait être l'anniversaire d'un sous-lieutenant, et on avait appris qu'un autre soldat allait être père ; c'était donc une bonne occasion de boire. Il se tint droit à l'entrée de la tente de cantine, où les bouteilles de whisky circulaient d'une main à l'autre, se vidant petit à petit.

Receswinthe von dem Waidmanns, qui semblait déjà avoir plus d'alcool que d'eau dans le corps, se redressa soudain et beugla dans la pièce déjà en plein joyeux chahut :

« NOUS FAUDRAIT UNE CHANSON A BOUARE ! »

Plusieurs autres soldats, en état d'ébriété moins avancé mais néanmoins certain, répliquèrent baveusement qu'ils n'en connaissaient pas. Beth s'approcha de son amie, un verre intact d'alcool ambré à la main . Les discussions reprirent le dessus, et le sujet principal était bien de savoir de un, qui connaissait une chanson appropriée à la célébration, et de deux, laquelle alors ? De toute façon, vu l'état de la plupart des convives (environ une quarantaine à cette heure), même ceux qui connaissaient un hymne à la beuverie ne devaient plus se rappeler la moitié des paroles. Des cris de désespoir et de vagues pleurs de dépit se firent entendre en même qu'une voix grave commençait à monter sous la tente :

**O, whiskey is the life of man,**

**Whiskey, Johnny!**

**I drink whiskey when I can**

**Whiskey for my Johnny!**

Bethsabée s'était levée depuis la rangée au milieu de la tente, où se trouvait son amie et l'équipe de Mustang, et continuait :

**Whiskey from an old tin can,**

**Whiskey, Johnny!**

**I'll drink whiskey when I can.**

**Whiskey for my Johnny!**

**I drink it hot, I drink it cold,**

**Whiskey, Johnny!**

**I drink it new, I drink it old.**

**Whiskey for my Johnny!**

**Whiskey makes me feel so sad,**

**Whiskey, Johnny!**

**Whiskey killed my poor old dad.**

**Whiskey for my Johnny!**

Hilares et bien heureux, elle fut petit à petite rejointe par d'autres voix :

**Whiskey killed my poor old dad.**

**Whiskey, Johnny!**

**And whiskey drove my mother mad.**

**Whiskey for my Johnny!**

**I thought I heard the old man say,**

**Whiskey, Johnny!**

**I'll treat my crew in a decent way.**

**Whiskey for my Johnny!**

**A glass of grog for every man,**

**Whiskey, Johnny!**

**And a bottle full for the chanteyman.**

**Whiskey for my Johnny!**

**Whiskey up and whiskey down.**

**Whiskey, Johnny!**

**And whiskey all around the town.**

**Whiskey for my Johnny!**

**Oh whiskey here and whiskey there.**

**Whiskey, Johnny!**

**Oh I'll have whisky everywhere.**

**Whiskey for my Johnny!**

**Whiskey makes me pawn my clothes.**

**Whiskey, Johnny!**

**And whiskey gave me this red nose.**

**Whiskey for my Johnny!**

* * *

" - J'suis pas ivre, j'préviens ! dit Betty à Kimblee.

- Je sais, je sais, vous êtes simplement très expansive ce soir ... grogna-t-il, ayant lu même bu un whisky (en fait, plutôt deux).

- Contente qu'on soit d'accord ."

Ils arrivèrent enfin à leur tente, et s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit, les mains dans les paumes. Beth fut la première à briser le silence qui s'installa alors, en riant doucement.

"- Quoi donc ? fit son voisin.

- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une soirée comme ça.

- A boire ?

- Entre autres, rétorqua-t-elle. Je n'avais pas bu depuis ... six ans.

- Depuis tes dix-sept ans, donc, fit Kimblee. Délinquante.

- Justement, j'ai décidé d'arrêter la boisson après que la police m'ait ramenée chez mes parents au petit matin, après un combat de boxe mêlé à une beuverie. La tête de ma mère quand elle m'a vu couverte de sang et avec de la bière plein les cheveux ! rit-elle sous cape.

- Tu ne devais pas être très belle à voir, non?

- Oh non, je ne pense pas.

- C'est à ce moment-là que tu as arrêté les combats clandestins, je suppose ? s'enquit-il en enlevant son haut blanc.

- Non, j'ai arrêté quelques mois plus tard. Tu m'offres un strip-tease ?

- Non, lui lança-t-il de but en blanc.

- De toute façon, j'ai pas d'argent sur moi.

- Donc, pourquoi avoir arrêté la boxe ?

- Ce soir là. La dernière fois que j'ai bu, je veux dire, expliqua Betty d'une voix soudain vierge de toute trace d'alcool ou d'hilarité, il y avait un mec qui se battait aussi. Une dégaine à la sous-lieutenant Smiths. On se lançait souvent des piques, comme on le fait maintenant ... Je le voyais comme un pote. Il avait aussi bu, et moi, j'étais quand même bien ivre alors je l'ai trouvé très sexy, et réciproquement. Mais une fois que j'étais à moitié à poil, j'ai vite desaoûlé, et pas lui."

Il mit son pyjama (NdA : SEXY !) et se retourna vers elle. Bethsabée était assise en tailleur, les yeux rivés sur ses orteils, ses cheveux bronze flamboyant sous la lumière de la lampe à son côté. Elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure, et ne sembla même pas le remarquer quand il s'assit à l'opposé du matelas, mais elle continua son histoire, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même :

" Je n'ai pas cherché à résister. Il était bien plus baraqué que moi et même, qu'est-ce que j'aurais dit aux autres ? Comment aurais-je pu me dire à moi-même 'J'étais bourrée, mais je savais ce que je faisais et ça, je ne voulais pas !' ? Non. Je me suis fait honte, doublement : pour avoir bu à ce point, et pour ensuite être restée sans même chercher à me défendre. J'avais peur, si peur. De lui, des autres et je me dégoûtais déjà alors qu'il était contre moi. Après, j'avais bu, je l'avais peut-être vaguement dragué, donc je l'avais mérité. Logique. J'allais pas mettre le feu à un arbre pour me barrer si y'avait un incendie, hein ? Maintenant que j'y pense, je me trouve tellement stupide de ne même pas avoir cherché à lutter, je me trouve faible mais en même temps, je sais, je sais pertinemment que si j'avais fait le moindre geste, il m'aurait fracassé le crâne."

Elle expira un long soupir, son visage pâlissant ostensiblement. Elle ne semblait toujours pas le voir, ou bien elle l'ignorait superbement, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle eut un rire sardonique et commenta d'une voix amère :

" J'aurais espéré mieux pour une première fois qu'un mur en brique. Mon dos était en sale état, entre autres. Quand il est parti rejoindre des amis, je suis restée seule par terre dans ce vieil hangar et je suis comme entrée en veille les yeux ouverts. Je n'ai pas pleuré, je ne sentais plus rien, comme si on avait arraché mon corps de mon esprit, ce qui était un peu le cas. Au bout de ... sans doute à peine cinq minutes mais qui me semblaient deux heures, je me suis levée car j'avais entendu du bruit. C'était la police. J'aurais pu leur dire ... Mais personne n'aurait pris ma défense. Parce que ... pour tout ce que j'ai déjà dit. Alors j'ai fermé ma gueule et je les ai suivis. Ils m'ont ramenée chez moi, et je suis ... Ma mère était levée, et mon père était parti travailler. Elle n'a rien dit, rien du tout. Je l'ai suivie dans la cuisine et je me suis fait un café et je l'ai bu avec elle, en silence. Et elle est partie et m'a laissée seule jusqu'au , sans me dire 'au revoir'. C'est tout."

Le silence retomba comme une chape de plomb. Betty se tourna vers Solf, dont le visage n'exprimait rien, et elle lui sourit :

"- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, ça n'a aucun intérêt. J'ai enfoui ça depuis longtemps, je vois plus ça comme un événement fâcheux. C'est rien du tout. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi.

- C'est tellement rien du tout que tu appelles cette horreur 'ça'. Tu l'as remarqué ? Tu ne dis même pas que tu as été agressée.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. J'étais soûle , répondit-elle.

- Mais pas consentante.

- Oublie ça. Avec toi, je le suis en tout cas. Je ne veux pas que cette histoire ... te gêne.

- Je ne t'en parlerai pas, promis-t-il. On a bu tous les deux, mettons juste de côté ce qui s'est dit ou passé.

- Il s'est rien passé.

- Pas encore, sourit Solf.

- Idiot. Au lit."

* * *

Betty se leva le lendemain avec la bouche pâteuse et les cils légèrement collés entre eux. Avec un grognement, elle se tourna vers sa droite et tomba nez à nez avec un Kimblee endormi. Surprise, car c'était un spectacle très rare, elle écarquilla les yeux et esquissa un sourire. Il semblait si calme en cet instant, comme si le fauve qui était en lui sommeillait. Elle se rappela soudain ce qu'elle lui raconté hier et paniqua à toute berzingue tout en restant physiquement très calme.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi ? Déjà qu'il a vu mes cicatrices sur mes cuisses et a du limite me forcer à manger, il va croire que je suis bonne pour l'asile ! Alors que je suis quelqu'un de norm- ... Euh, non, peut-être pas 'normal' mais je suis pas bonne à enfermer. Remarque, il est pas très orthodoxe lui non plus, donc ... C'est peut-être qu'il pour ça qu'il me dit rien ... Ce serait l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !_

Elle se replongea dans la contemplation du visage calme et serein de Solf qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Il respirait doucement, son souffle faisant virevolter les fines mèches qui tombaient sur son nez. Beth regarda l'heure sur sa montre : la cloche allait sonner dans dix minutes. Sachant que l'alchimiste aimait être levé tôt, elle approcha doucement sa main de son visage et lui effleura le menton.

"- Bonjour Bethsabée, souffla-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

- Magnifique. Il est bientôt l'heure de se lever n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui."

Ils restèrent tous deux allongés l'un près de l'autre, sans se toucher, sans rien se dire. Quand la cloche sonna, Betty se leva avec difficulté et se rinça, la tête encore embrumée. Le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans le calme, vu que les fêtards de la veille reprenaient tout juste leurs esprits.

* * *

La journée passa à toute vitesse, et Beth se retrouva au lit plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle finit de lire _"Lolita"_ et s'allongea pour regarder Solf, qui, lui, continuait sa lecture. Cependant, son livre était d'une édition ancienne, et elle ne pouvait pas en lire le titre. Alors, elle demanda :

"- Que lis-tu ?

- _' Les liaisons dangereuses'_ de Laclos, dit-il. Ce livre vient de la collection de mon grand-père, si tu te demandes.

- Tu es Valmont ?

- Et tu es Merteuil. La belle manipulatrice qui dit au départ à Valmont qu'elle se donnera à lui, pour lui refuser sèchement alors qu'il l'implore, expliqua le jeune homme.

- Tu ne m'implores pas, commenta Betty. Et tu n'es pas aussi poudré.

- Ahah ! Non. Mais j'apprécie beaucoup Valmont.

- Et j'adore Merteuil. Surtout sa devise , 'Vaincre ou mourir' .

- Elle nous va bien.

- On est Merteuil et Valmont dans la vraie vie, sourit Betty. Mais qui est Tourvel ?

- Bei Fong ?

- Tu coucherais avec elle ? le taquina-t-elle avec un grand rictus.

- Ah, non. Alors ... La tante de Valmont. Parce qu'elle est à distance de toutes ces histoires mais elle est très clairvoyante, apprécia Kimblee.

- Dans la version cinématographique sortie l'an dernier, j'apprécie particulièrement le moment où Valmont revoit Madame de Tourvel chez sa tante, avec Madame de Volanges, et qu'elle pâlit à sa vue. Alors il s'empresse d'en faire toute une affaire, s'exclamant qu'elle va faire un malaise, sûrement à cause du déjeuner, et que sa tante lance ce magnifique : ' Je ne pense pas que le repas soit en cause !' rit-elle franchement.

- J'adore aussi le moment où Valmont dit à Merteuil qu'il va chez la comtesse de Beauregard, pour 's'occuper de son jardin' et que celle-ci lui répond 'Tous ses amis sont jardiniers'. Que de beaux sous-entendus dans cette oeuvre ! lança-t-il avec un grand sourire sardonique.

- Mais la fin est triste.

- Ils l'ont tous deux mérité, non ?

- Merteuil, oui. Mais quand même, elle aimait Valmont mais elle était juste trop fière pour le lui dire et se donner à lui aussi facilement parce qu'elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle serait ébranlée dans son orgueil et-

- Ah. C'est donc ça ? s'enquit-il.

- N'essaie pas de m'analyser ! s'opposa-t-elle.

- D'accord, d'accord. Je trouve juste une certaine ressemblance entre vous. Pour en revenir aux fins, Merteuil a quand même causé sa propre perte.

- Valmont, non. Sa seule erreur a été de tomber profondément amoureux. Cécile et Danceny, les plus jeunes, eux, ont eu tort de croire plus âgés et tordus qu'eux. Et Tourvel, la blanche colombe, est elle aussi tombée désespérément amoureuse d'un homme qui n'était pas son mari, explicita Beth.

- C'est pour ça.

- C'est pour ça que quoi ?

- Que je ne commettrai jamais l'erreur de tomber amoureux. Après, sans s'en même s'en rendre compte, on se bat en duel à l'épée dans la neige , sourit Solf.

- _Well I hope that I don't fall in love with you, 'Cause falling in love just makes me blue. Well the music plays and you display your heart for me to see, I had a beer and now I hear you calling out for me .And I hope that I don't fall in love with you_, entonna Bethsabée d'une voix sourde.

- Tom Waits encore ?

- Je l'adore. C'est un poète.

- J'agrée. Veux-tu dormir à présent ?

- Je préférerais t'embrasser, rétorqua-t-elle avec une pichenette.

- Je n'ai rien contre, répondit-il avec son sourire de sale gosse. J'éteins tout de même."

Ce fut fait. Elle se mit sur lui et lui embrassa lentement le cou alors qu'il l'enlaçait et lui murmurait :

"- Pourquoi cette soudaine envie de tendresse de ta part ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit ?

- Bien sûr que si.

- Il faut bien que je t'apprivoise un peu, souffla-t-elle en le serrant contre elle.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Pour ne pas être en position d'infériorité le jour où on couchera ensemble, sourit Betty.

- J'apprécie ton implication, répondit Solf en lui embrassant la joue.

- Merci jeune homme."

Elle posa son front contre le sien et l'embrassa lentement, savourant chaque sensation de chaleur qui envahissait son corps alors que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et fort. La jeune femme recula pour mieux le regarder et sourit avant de descendre les mains jusqu'à soulever le haut de l'alchimiste qui resta un instant surpris puis esquissa un sourire à son tour et l'autorisa d'un geste de la tête. Il se trouva torse nu contre une Beth très heureuse de le voir ainsi. Elle lui effleura la bouche du bout de la langue, avant de lui mordre la lèvre inférieure, puis le menton, et enfin la pomme d'Adam, son point faible, elle le savait et en profitait. Elle frémit quand elle l'entendit gémir et sentit ses paumes sur ses hanches dévoilées.

Elle descendit lentement, lui embrassa le torse puis les côtes avant de lui mordre les flancs puis remonta pour planter son regard vert dans les yeux acier de son partenaire. Sans prévenir, elle enleva elle aussi son haut et se colla contre lui, peau contre peau.

"- Et bien, si je m'attendais à ça ...

- Ne te fais pas trop d'idées, je veux juste te sentir contre moi, indiqua Bethsabée à voix basse avant de le serrer plus fort contre elle.

- Ça me va très bien. Tu as la peau très douce, pour un peu, je te mangerais.

- Tu peux , lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Je ne vais pas me le faire dire deux fois, ça ."

Betty se trouva soudain sur le dos, Solf au dessus d'elle, son éternel sourire de gamin insupportable aux lèvres. Elle sentit une main glisser sur le bas de son dos, l'autre derrière sa nuque, avant qu'il ne s'allonge sur elle et ne l'embrasse violemment, si violemment que ses dents rencontrèrent celles de la jeune femme. Ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'à son bras, qu'il parcourut de micro-baisers avant de le mordre délicatement, profitant de la douceur de la peau de la demoiselle. Il remonta une nouvelle fois pour l'embrasser à nouveau, puis descendit encore jusqu'à sa gorge. Solf souffla doucement sur son corps, ce qui la fit frissonner, ce qui le fit sourire.

Il se redressa pour regarder son corps mince mais musclé: sa main droite passa de ses reins jusqu'à sa hanche, qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Sa bouche se posa sur son plexus solaire puis sur son sein gauche qu'il parcourut d'un long coup de langue. Le jeune homme l'entendit gémir et se redressa pour la voir les yeux brillants, la lèvre mordue. Il les effleura du bout de sa propre bouche et lui murmura :

"- Tu aimes ?

- Oh que oui, jeune homme.

- Je continuerais bien ... soupira Solf.

- Mais ?

- Mais je risque de m'attarder et je ne te laisserais pas dormir or, je suis un gentleman.

- C'est gentil de ta part, sourit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Je sais. Ça me perdra.

- Pas trop frustré ?

- Non. Je voulais juste t'apprivoiser moi aussi, murmura-t-il. Et je sais très satisfait de ce que j'ai entre les mains. Tellement satisfait que je pense dormir contre toi, cette fois."

Pour la première depuis qu'ils dormaient ensemble, le jeune homme se positionna contre Bethsabée, le visage dans l'ombre de son cou. Il l'embrassa et joua avec ses cheveux roux, tandis qu'elle en faisait de même. Il sourit en l'entendant soupirer, juste avant qu'ils ne s'endorment :

" Je ne voulais pas te frustrer, ce n'est pas ma faute ."

* * *

_Bonsoir ! Me revoilà ! Sabrons le champagne pour ce grand jour qu'est le 23 Mai 2013 puisque c'est l'anniversaire de Shakespeare, celui d'un de mes meilleurs amis, le Silence Day ( Doctor Who), la sortie du trailer de Thor 2 et on a le mariage pour tous en France ! OUAAAIIIS ! ( Mes potes gays ont intérêt à m'inviter à leurs fêtes du coup)_

_Passons ! Le prénom Bela est inspiré d'un tueur en série que j'adore, Bela Kiss, et son alchimie vient de "Avatar : the Legend of Korra" , la suite de "The Last Airbender", d'où vient aussi le nom ' Bei Fong', comme personne n'a cherché/trouvé. ( BIENTÔT LA SAISON 2 JE TIENS PAS EN PLACE REGARDEZ CETTE SERIE) (fangirl spotted). La chanson sur le whisky est " Whisky Johnny" chanté par Michael Gira dans la compilation de chansons de pirates "Sons of Rogue Gallery", dans laquelle vous pouvez trouver le duo ... étonnant Tom Waits et Keith Richards ou encore Iggy Pop. Et sinon, regardez "Les Liaisons Dangereuses", c'est un peu daté mais les dialogues sont juste savoureux !_

_Pour le souvenir de Betty, je me suis librement inspirée de l'expérience de Virginie Despentes qu'elle décrit dans son essai "King Kong Théorie" que je conseille à toutes les filles dans la salle, surtout si vous êtes branchées féminisme!_

_Musique : "Pirate Jenny" de Shilpa Ray ( Sons of Rogue Gallery), " The Con" de Tegan & Sara._


	27. Chapitre 27

**_Chapitre 27_**

* * *

_"Faudra-t-il par le sang justifier mon choix ?"_

**Titus, **_Bérénice_** - Racine.**

* * *

"Mademoiselle Blood ?"

Betty laissa échapper un hoquet. Mademoiselle Blood. Ces deux simples mots, cette appellation lui rappelait Raven, et tout ce qui s'était passé entre lui et elle. Ou plutôt contre elle, puisqu'elle n'y avait absolument pas participé. Elle retint un spasme quand elle fit demi-tour et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle vit qui se présentait à elle. Un homme blond, un grand sourire aux lèvres et une fossette sur la joue gauche. Mais ce qu'elle voyait avant tout, c'était ses yeux couleur océan, ou bleu nuit qui la contemplaient sans ciller. La jeune femme se sentit rougir et lui tendit une main, qu'il prit délicatement, avant d'y déposer un baise-main. Le nouveau venu, apparemment très gradé, se redressa et son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il commentait d'une voix douce comme du velours :

"- Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, Lieutenant. Je suis le Commandant Roten.

- Oh. Bonjour mon Commandant, salua-t-elle en retour, en garde-à-vous.

- Ne soyez pas si zélée. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver une belle rousse comme vous à Ishbal. Vous ne brûlez pas au soleil comme on le dit ? taquina-t-il en tirant sa chaise, à la table des officiers.

- Je suis une rousse, pas un vampire.

- Bien dit. Vous voulez du sucre ? proposa Bela.

- Avec plaisir, dit Bethsabée.

- Oh ! Bonjour mon cher collègue ! s'écria son voisin en levant sa main droite, qu'il avait abondamment tatouée.

- Bonjour Commandant Roten. Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance avec mon sous-officier, laissa traîner Kimblee qui arrivait, sourcils levés.

- Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt d'ailleurs. Vous êtes très chanceux, Ecarlate. Vous avez un sous-officier très agréable.

- Merci, souffla Betty en avalant son café.

- J'en suis bien conscient. Et j'ai hâte de pouvoir juger vos capacités Commandant Roten , nota Solf en prenant place, la jeune femme entre les deux hommes.

- J'espère pouvoir en faire de même ! Il paraît que vous êtes d'une efficacité redoutable !

- Vraiment ?

- Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas le savoir ! lança Bela avec un geste de la main. Mademoiselle Blood ! Comment est le Commandant Kimblee ?

- Pas très grand." s'entendit-elle dire.

Après une nano-seconde de silence choqué, le rire de Bela Roten résonna. Solf fixa Beth du coin de l'oeil, furibond tandis que la Lieutenant rougissait ostensiblement, le regard fixé sur ses genoux. L'Alchimiste de Sang réussit à se calmer et fixa Kimblee qui le dévisageait d'un oeil noir.

"- Je ne dirai rien de plus à ce niveau là, Mademoiselle Blood, murmura-t-il en essuyant les larmes qui perlait aux coins de ses yeux. Ne soyez pas vexé, je pense qu'elle est déjà assez gênée comme ça.

- Mais je ne suis pas vexé du tout. C'est pas la taille qui compte chez un homme ." s'exclama-t-il avant de se rendre compte que l'on pouvait prendre ce qu'il venait de dire dans un tout autre sens.

Il connut le plus intense désespoir quand les joues déjà écarlates de Bethsabée devinrent encore plus vives, et qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Sa main droite, qui tenait sa tasse de café encore à moitié pleine, tremblait alors qu'elle commençait à rire nerveusement. Bela Roten la contemplait aussi, avec un éclat conquérant dans le regard, ce qui ne plaisait pas à l'Alchimiste en face de lui.

"- Je ... Je suis désolée mes Commandants, réussit-elle à articuler. Je ... vais sortir.

- Faites donc, Mademoiselle Blood, l'encouragea Roten. Je vais rester sagement avec votre supérieur, et vu nos caractères, ce sera un défi de _taille_.

- Très malin , grinça Kimblee quand ils furent tous deux seuls. Vous allez donc être avec moi ?

- Je serai avec les éclaireurs. D'ailleurs, je dois déjà y aller, collègue, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en se redressant. A plus tard.

- Au revoir."

Solf le fixa alors qu'il quittait la tente, le dos droit, avec une démarche de héros de comics. Puis, il finit sa tasse de café noir férocement quand il se rendit compte que Bela Roten devait faire quinze centimètres de plus que lui, et que par conséquent, il était petit.

Il sortit à son tour, pour se rendre compte qu'il allait devoir lui aussi travailler avec le groupe d'Urie, et donc avec Roten. Il retint un profond soupir et se plaça à côté de Betty, qui fumait.

" - Mais regardez qui voilà ! s'esclaffa Jeff, un des éclaireurs quand il vit arriver l'Alchimiste de Sang .

- Mais c'est Captain America !

- _C'qu'il est grand , c'qu'il est beau et bien bâti_, souffla la jeune femme avec un rictus sardonique. ' La Belle et la Bête', précisa-t-elle à son supérieur qui ruminait. La chanson de Gaston. Vous boudez ?

- Non, grogna-t-il avec un visage présentant une ressemblance certaine avec celui d'un gosse qui boude.

- Si.

- Non.

-Si.

- Oui, oui, je boude , admit Solf à mi-voix. Vous pourriez arrêter de vous faire charmer par tous les bellâtres qui vous appellent "Mademoiselle Blood".

- C'est vrai que j'ai adoré manquer de me faire violer par Raven, merci de me rappeler ce délicieux instant, lui susurra Beth à l'oreille, sa voix froide comme la neige. Il faut y aller ."

Elle jeta son mégot, prit son fusil et s'approcha d'Urie avant de commencer à discuter, Bela Roten en tête de peloton. Il lui adressa un petit salut de la tête avant de continuer d'un pas conquérant. Kimblee se rendit alors compte qu'il était à la traîne, ainsi se dépêcha-t-il pour se positionner à son côté.

"- Vous êtes arrivé à ma_ hauteur_.

- Cessez vos sous-entendus, pesta Solf, les bras croisés.

-Quel sous -entendu ? Je remarque juste que vous étiez loin d'être à la tête du groupe. Nous devons finir de purger ce quartier, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Bela, prenant son menton dans la main.

- Tout à fait.

- Vous avez eu des nouvelles de ce groupe de jeunes ishbales armées ?

- Pas vraiment. Quelques personnes les ont vues, mais personne n'a été capable de les appréhender, lui apprit-il négligemment.

- Je suppose que c'est à nous de le faire. Nous sommes les deux seuls chefs d'équipe suffisamment intelligents pour ça.

- Vous vous jetez souvent des fleurs comme ça , Roten ?

- Je vous en ai jeté aussi. Je pars devant avec les éclaireurs, vous finirez le travail comme vous le faites si bien, à ce qu'il paraît, sourit l'Alchimiste de Sang. J'espère que vous vous amuserez autant que moi, si je vous laisse de quoi faire , néanmoins. Au revoir, collègue."

L'équipe d'Urie suivit le Commandant Roten, un grand sourire moqueur scotché sur le visage. Solf les laissa passer, l'air contrarié, les bras croisés. Betty se plaça à côté de lui et lui murmura :

"- Ne faites pas cette tête.

- Nanana, regardezmoicommejesuisbeauetgrandetfort , moileBelaRoten, nanana ... singea le jeune homme.

- Cessez de vous comporter comme si vous aviez cinq ans , lui ordonna-t-elle, contenant à peine un fou rire.

- Si je veux.

- Chut. Il faut y aller. Il faut bien que vous vous amusiez aussi , non ?"

Dino, Gustave et Terry les suivirent alors qu'ils prenaient la même route que le groupe de Bela. Ils marchaient doucement, Kimblee allant même jusqu'à siffloter joyeusement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient une énorme mare de sang à quelques pas devant eux. En réalité, et ils le virent en avançant à pas plus mesurés, il y avait du sang partout. Il coulait depuis les toits, là où s'étaient postés des guérilleros, s'étalait sur les murs blancs, se répandaient dans les égouts et les artères éclatés avaient propagé des litres et litres d'hémoglobine à plusieurs mètres. On aurait pu croire que ce carnage était l'œuvre de Solf, sauf qu'il n'y avait aucune autre trace de destruction. La plupart des corps étaient vierges de tout coup ou blessure, comme si les Ishbals tués dormaient paisiblement.

Bethsabée se tourna vers l'Écarlate qui fixait ce carnage avec grande attention. Il finit par déclarer :

" J'admets qu'il n'est pas mauvais. Pas du tout ."

* * *

" Chut", ordonna Bela Roten d'un ton grandiloquent (NdA : je me rends compte que Bela, c'est un peu Zapp Brannigan...).

Bien que tout le monde était déjà parfaitement silencieux, ils obéirent sans rechigner. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, du moins, selon Urie. Les sourcils de son supérieur froncèrent et ils s'avança de quelques pas, aussi agile qu'une panthère. Il y avait des voix, des voix de femmes, qui chuchotaient. Il sourit et crocheta un doigt, indiquant à quelques soldats de s'approcher. C'était des anciens camarades de promotion, et ils le suivirent avec un rictus démoniaque.

Bela dit ensuite au reste de l'équipe de se disperser, et demanda à Urie de garder la porte du bâtiment devant lequel tout le monde se trouvait, sans tenter quoique ce soit. Le ton de sa voix lorsqu'il lui commendait ceci lui rappela Kimblee, ainsi ne discuta-t-il pas, bien qu'il avait une sensation de malaise qui grandissait.

Il se posta bien droit, avec d'autres camarades, le visage fermé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, au plutôt, il ne voulait pas vraiment le (sa)voir. Il entendit des cris et des pleurs de femme, puis des hommes qui beuglaient, et des coups, encore et encore. Alors que, deux minutes plus tôt, il n'entendait que du silence, il sentait à présent ses tympans résonner sous ses voix et ses pleurs de souffrance.

"- Urie !

- Foxy Betty , souffla-t-il difficilement. Où est ton unité ?

- Kimblee a fait sauter un bâtiment et comme bien souvent , nous avons été dispersés. Où est Bela Roten ? s'enquit la rousse.

- A l'intérieur.

- Très b- commença-t-elle avant que son ami ne lui bloque la route du bras. Urie ?

- Ne rentre pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te le demande.

- Pourquoi ? insista-t-elle.

- Parce que. Fais-le pour moi."

Il semblait détruit, désabusé, vide. Beth resta un instant coite, puis elle aussi, elle entendit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle se mit à courir vers l'entrée sans y penser, et sans prêter attention aux cris d'Urie, qui lui intimait de revenir.

* * *

L'ambiance était plus qu'angoissante, elle était cauchemardesque. Le bâtiment avait déjà du subir plusieurs assauts, car il ne restait plus rien des meubles ni des carrelages, et la moitié des murs étaient détruits. Bethsabée avança doucement, fusil en avant, luttant contre cette horrible nausée qui l'envahissait. Les halètements et les pleurs s'intensifièrent alors qu'elle marchait et tout les souvenirs horribles qu'elles avait réussi à refouler lui revinrent, plus forts que jamais.

Cette peur, qui paralysait tout, des doigts, jusqu'au visage, qui tétanisait muscles et cerveau.

Cette sensation d'être salie, d'être un déchet, tout cela par la volonté d'une seule personne, par sa violence, en à peine quelques minutes.

Ce dégoût de soi-même, de sa propre faiblesse, de savoir qu'on pourrait se défendre, mais sans oser.

Car l'autre, l'assaillant, est toujours plus grand, plus fort, plus impressionant que celui ou celle qu'il abuse car c'est lui qui domine tout. C'est l'autre qui a le pouvoir sur celui/celle qu'il domine, qui contrôle son corps et son cerveau, les rendant incapable de fonctionner.

Oui, Betty savait ce qu'une femme pensait et ressentir quand un homme l'agressait sexuellement. Et elle savait ce que toute femme dans cette situation souhaitait faire à son agresseur, car c'était ce désir qui lui brûlait les tripes, depuis "ça", depuis Raven : celui de voir ce monstre à visage humain mort, devant soi.

Elle entra dans une salle pleinement éclairée, et plissa les yeux avant de voir deux silhouette.

"- Dégage ! Dégage putain ! lui hurla un éclaireur, qui baîllonait une jeune ishbale d'une main, son pantalon aux chevilles.

- Non, dit-elle simplement, sa voix ne tremblant pas d'un poil.

- T'arrives trop tard , la rouquine. J'me suis déjà fait plaisir, et j'en ai déjà descendu deux", lui apprit l'autre, qui rebouclait sa ceinture avant de sortir son pistolet et tirer en plein front de l'adolescente à ses pieds, en pleurs, suppliant de la laisser partir. Il tira sans quitter Beth du regard.

" Trois maintenant ."

Son collègue grognait et insultait sa victime, et ses mots et son ton bestial arrivèrent aux oreilles de la soldate, bien distincts. C'était insupportable. Sans elle non plus bouger les yeux de l'homme en face d'elle, elle perfora l'agresseur de deux balles dans le torax et déclara simplement :

" Quatre ."

La jeune ishbale s'écroula, le front contre le sol, les cuisses pleines de sang , les joues pleines de larmes. Beth voulait s'approcher d'elle et l'enlacer, mais elle n'en fit rien : elle se contenta de se mordre la lèvre quand la jeune fille hurla de détresse et de souffrance.

" - Tu n'aurais pas dû , attaqua l'éclaireur en s'approchant.

- Toi non plus. Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit d'en faire ainsi ? riposta Betty, les dents serrées.

- Autant me faire plaisir avant de les achever. Et puis, ce serait dommage qu'elles meurent pucelles, rit-il grassement.

- Comme si mourir n'était pas suffisant, ils faut que les souilles et blesses au plus profond d'elles-mêmes, hum ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ton sentimentalisme à deux balles. Dégage d'ici et je dirais pas à Bela que t'étais là ni que t'as buté Johnny.

- ... Bela Roten ? lâcha-t-elle à voix basse.

- Le seul et l'unique, s'éleva une voix derrière elle. Laisse, Hector. Je m'en occupe.

- Exact. Laissez-nous, Hector , le singea Beth en explosant le crâne du soldat en face d'elle d'une seule balle. Vous disiez ? continua-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

- Avez-vous quelque chose à redire par rapport à ma stratégie ? s'enquit poliment le grand blond , couvert de sang sur tout le côté droit du visage et du torse, son visage angélique sali par le carnage.

- Parce que vous aviez tout prévu ?

- Aucun homme ne peut rester plusieurs semaines sur le front sans tirer son coup. Vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi, Mademoiselle Blood. Même si je me demande avec qui votre supérieur se fait plaisir ... murmura-t-il avec un grand sourire. Il n'a pas l'air du genre à se taper une femme qu'il va devoir buter après, non ? Alors qui ?

- Il n'est pas comme vous. N'appliquez pas à tous les hommes ce que des gens comme vous peuvent faire , le prévint Bethsabée d'une voix sourde.

- Point sensible. Vous êtes très protectrice envers lui ...

- C'est mon supérieur.

- On va dire ça. Toujours est-il, Mademoiselle Blood, que je peux encore faire passer ça pour un accident mais ... TA GUEULE !" hurla-t-il à l'Ishbale toujours en pleurs.

Il sortit ses mains de derrière le dos et les frappa l'une contre l'autre avant d'agiter ses phalanges en un large mouvement en direction de l'adolescente prostrée. Puis, il claqua des doigts : du sang sortit des oreilles et du nez de la jeune femme qui poussa un long, aigu, terrible et dernier cri avant de s'étaler de tout son long, les yeux ouverts sur le vide.

Bela Roten s'ébouriffa les cheveux et se tourna à nouveau vers Beth avec un grand sourire :

" - Aaaah , on s'entend mieux ! Je disais que je pouvais encore faire passer la mort de mes deux 'amis' pour un accident mais qu'il faut s'arrêter là maintenant.

- Vous pensez que je vais vous laisser sortir de cette ... cette horreur sans rien dire ?! cria-t-elle, furieuse et totalement dépassée par cet aplomb.

- Vous voulez une contrepartie, peut-être ? proposa-t-il faussement.

- Je veux votre tête sur mon mur à cet instant.

- Vous êtes très sexy à cet instant .

- Merci, mais je ne suis pas sensible aux compliments quand je suis furieuse, répliqua Beth.

- C'est une constatation, le sang vous va si bien, Blood. C'est vraiment très excitant de voir une belle femme comme vous devenir une bête déchaînée, si calme au milieu du chaos ... apprécia Roten en s'approchant lentement, ce qui fit frémir la jeune femme.

- Pas un pas de plus .

- Fort bien. Voulez-vous bien sortir à présent ? Nous en avons fini , lui offrit-il en désignant la porte.

- Je n'ai pas envie que vous quittiez ce bâtiment autrement que les pieds en avant, grogna-t-elle.

- Oh, Mademoiselle Blood, ne soyez pas si difficile ... Kimblee me tuerait, ou du moins, il essaierait. Et ce serait pénible, mais alors, pénible de devoir subir toutes ses remarques vipérines ..."

* * *

"- Kimblee ! Suivez-moi , ordonna Urie en saisissant brutalement Solf par la manche et le traînant.

- Mais lâchez-moi , Kindness ! protesta celui-ci. Vous m'emmenez où ?

- Il faut sortir Bethsabée de là-dedans !

- Faites-le vous même !

- Elle est avec Roten ! cria le blond. Je déteste avoir à vous demander le moindre service mais vous êtes du même acabit que lui et-

- Ne ... s'insurgea Solf en se dégageant de sa poigne. Ne faites même pas mine de me comparer à ce type ...! J'y vais !"

* * *

" - Vous êtes une vraie pourriture.

- Et vous êtes très vulgaire, Mademoiselle Blood.

- C'était une constatation. Aucun homme avec le minimum d'honneur ne violerait des jeunes Ishbales condamnées à une mort certaine avant de les faire se vider de leur sang , continua Betty.

- L'honneur ne soulage pas la libido, vous ne le saviez donc pas ? Sortons à présent, ordonna Bela Roten.

- Ou peut-être pas , dit Kimblee qui ouvrit la porte et la ferma délicatement derrière lui. Je vois que j'arrive un peu en retard, il n'y a plus personne à tuer.

- En réalité, nous allions sortir.

- En réalité, vous alliez bouffer les pissenlits par la racine.

- En réalité, si vous pouviez me résumer ce qu'il se passe, j'apprécierais.

- Moi et quelques soldats nous étions ... "déchargés" sur des Ishbales avant de faire notre devoir, et Mademoiselle Blood voit rouge.

- Parce que je pense que nous sommes ici pour faire notre devoir et non pour se "faire plaisir", persifla Beth.

- Je vois. Sortons , dit Kimblee en rouvrant la porte.

- Hein ? cria Betty, furibonde.

- Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

- Et vous allez le laisser partir comme si de rien n'était ?

- Je ne vous dois rien, et vous n'avez pas à critiquer le comportement de vos supérieurs, rétorqua Solf d'un ton sec. Sortez, Lieutenant Blood."

Rouge de colère, elle obtempéra, non sans avoir assassiné Roten du regard. Ce dernier posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kimblee et lui murmura un "Merci" venimeux. Il n'eut aucune réponse. Quand Bethsabée se retourna vers lui avec les yeux noirs de colère, Solf sur cependant qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure ...

* * *

"- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça ! tempêtait-elle depuis déjà cinq minutes.

- Arrête. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Je ne peux pas le tuer comme ça. Et tu as déjà de la chance qu'il t'ait laissée en vie , lui rappela Solf en enlevant sa veste. Son alchimie est très impressionnante ... Je suis admiratif à dire vrai ...

- Pourrais-tu arrêter de chanter ses louanges deux minutes et te rendre compte de ce que ce connard fait ?

- Bethsabée , Bethsabée ... Je doute qu'il soit le seul-

- Je sais mais ...

- Mais on ne peut rien faire. C'est une plaie, c'est triste mais on ne peut l'endiguer. Personne ne te croirait, et on a malheureusement besoin de soldats, lui compris, murmura Kimblee avant de l'embrasser. Calme-toi maintenant.

- Comment tu veux que je me calme alors que je sais que ce genre de choses horribles arrive quotidiennement ou presque ..? demanda-t-elle hypothétiquement, la voix cassée , alors qu'elle était assise en tailleur sur le lit.

- Je peux t'aider, peut-être ... soupira-t-il avant de lui saisir le crâne et l'embrasser plus profondément. Oublie ça. Fais de ton mieux , conseilla-t-il en glissant sa main jusqu'à ses reins.

- Oui. Je vais essayer mais ... Je suis en colère tout de même.

- Je ne t'imaginais pas faire autrement."

D'un seul geste, elle détacha son catogan et plaqua son torse contre le sien , intensifiant leur baiser. Ses lèvres frémirent en frôlant les siennes alors qu'elle souriait , un peu tristement. Elle caressa sa chevelure noire de jais du bout des doigts alors qu'elle chatouillait la langue de Kimblee avec la sienne. Un faible gémissement se fit entendre, et il l'enlaça plus fort. Puis, Betty mordit sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, avant de la titiller et de boire le liquide rouge et salé qui s'en échappait, les yeux fermés. Elle recula la tête pour voir Solf la fixer, la bouche rouge et les yeux plus clairs que jamais : elle lui embrassa le front, essuyant le sang du pouce et lui murmura :

" - Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à être en colère contre toi plus de quelques minutes ?

- Parce que je sais me faire pardonner, je suppose ... rétorqua-t-il en lui mordant l'épaule.

- Ca doit être ça . Je suis fatiguée, je veux juste dormir, soupira Betty.

- Tu peux le dire, que je suis mauvais.

- Loin de là, mais ... Je veux juste oublier cette journée. Dormir et être à demain , me dire que cet événement ... Que ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui date déjà d'hier, puis après il datera d'avant-hier et ainsi de suite jusqu'à être très vieux et presque effacé, et peut-être me faire moins mal, expliqua-t-elle à mi-voix, ses lèvres contre celle de l'alchimiste. Ne m'en veux pas.

- Mmm ... fit-il en lui caressant les cheveux, pensif. Non. Je peux comprendre ça.

- Tu es plus compréhensif que ton comportement le laisse croire, sourit-elle en se levant avant d'aller se changer.

- Et bien , étant donné que je sais que ma façon de penser diffère énormément de celle de majorité des gens, je fais de mon mieux pour les écouter et les comprendre, entendit-elle depuis l'autre côté du paravent. Et je pense, en toute humilité, que je comprends plus de chose que beaucoup, comme j'ai été constamment marginalisé, je dois être plus ouvert.

- Ça se tient, apprécia Betty en revenant se coucher, vêtue d'un pantalon en lin beige et d'un débardeur marron. Bonne nuit jeune homme" ,dit-elle en lui embrassant la joue avant de s'allonger.

Il se replongea dans sa lecture de Laclos, qu'il dévora sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se retourne dans sa direction. Il savait qu'elle cauchemardait souvent : de sa famille, de lui, de Raven. Mais à cet instant précis, son visage blanc et lisse était calme , sans l'ombre de la peur. Solf regarda l'heure sur sa montre en argent et fut sincèrement surpris quand il lut l'heure de 22h47. Il se rendit alors compte que le camp était silencieux, à peine troublé par le bruit de quelques criquets.

Il éteignit la lumière et se positionna à la même hauteur que la demoiselle. En la contemplant, il se rendit compte que Bethsabée avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas : une sincère compassion . Cela lui semblait dérisoire en pensée, mais elle n'était pas du genre à se plaindre ou à se lancer dans des tirades larmoyantes. Même pour défendre les oppressés, les causes perdues, elle le faisait fièrement, comme une guerrière. Et cela lui allait bien.

* * *

_Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien, encore merci de me suivre =]_

_Il n'y a rien de particulier à dire sur ce chapitre, même si le sujet y est difficile à aborder. Je vous conseille encore de regarder "Redacted" de Brian de Palma. J'ai songé à le revoir pour écrire ce chapitre, mais il m'a tellement ébranlée que je ne l'ai finalement pas fait._

_Musique : "Hell broke luce" de Tom Waits._


	28. Chapitre 28

**_Chapitre 28_**

* * *

_"Le sang s'hérite et la vertu s'acquiert, et la vertu vaut par elle seule ce que le sang ne peut valoir."_

**_Don Quichotte_, Cervantès.**

* * *

" Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Comment ça va ?"

Urie Kindness plissa les yeux et gémit longuement : il avait le pire mal de tête qui puisse exister. C'était comme si quelqu'un frappait avec un marteau contre son front sans s'arrêter une seconde : c'était si douloureux que son estomac se tordait sous les coups ressentis. Sa grimace fut rapidement comprise et il entendit cette voix - sans aucun doute masculine, il ne savait pas si il hallucinait sous la douleur ou si il y avait réellement quelqu'un- lui dire qu'il allait lui donner de quoi faire baisser la fièvre. On lui mit dans la main un cachet et un verre d'eau . Sans même penser qu'il pouvait être en train de se faire empoisonner, le jeune soldat goba tout et se rendormit, le visage en feu.

* * *

Urie Rockbell quitta la pièce exigüe dans laquelle était allongé le jeune homme et retourna auprès de sa femme, Sarah. Bien qu'elle avait du sang jusqu'aux coudes et une belle tache de mercurochrome sur sa blouse, elle était la plus femme au monde à ses yeux. Elle l'accueilla avec un grand sourire avant de le dépêcher auprès de jeunes Ishbales qui arrivaient à peine. Le médecin traversa la grande salle remplie de blessés de guerre assis ou allongés à même le sol, soignés avec des bandages de fortune, et nourris avec le peu que Monsieur Edgy pouvait leur donner. Bien qu'habitué à l'horreur et l'inhumanité d'un champ de bataille, il se trouva très surpris quand il vit trois très jeunes femmes débarquer, en tenant une autre par les épaules. La blessée avait la jambe en sang et mordait férocement un chiffon pour ne pas hurler sous la douleur, qui était si intense qu'elle avait les joues trempées de larmes. Une des demoiselles, une jolie fille au visage triangulaire et sérieux, le darda d'un regard qui demandait : " Puis-je vous faire confiance ?" . Il répliqua avec un autre qui répondait : " N'ayez pas peur." Sans mot dire, il saisit l'adolescente ensanglantée et la porta lui-même, d'un geste quasi-paternel, jusqu'à une couche à côté d'une mère et de son bébé.

* * *

Otep resta un instant debout, légèrement suspicieuse. Elle avait entendu parler des médecins Rockbell via des rencontres avec d'autres bandes de rebelles ishbals. Un d'entre eux, Misha, lui avait confié qu'ils lui avaient sauvé la vie en le récupérant au péril de la leur, alors qu'un alchimiste venait d'exploser son ancien quartier. Il paraissait qu'ils soignaient n'importe qui, peu importe la couleur de peau, peu importe la religion. Cependant, elle qui était habituée à voir les Amestris tuer n'importe qui avait les yeux rouges, voir cet homme blond aux pupilles bleues soigner Keyla avec le même empressement que s'il soignait quelqu'un de son propre peuple lui semblait extraordinaire, quoique bizarre. Mal à l'aise, elle s'avança avec les sœurs Liffa , Hannah et Shamsa , les bras croisés.

" Mais vous êtes dans un sacré état vous aussi !"

Les yeux écarquillés face au ton moralisateur de la femme qui était apparue devant elles , les jeunes Ishbales ouvrirent leurs bouche en un "O" parfait. Instinctivement, Shamsa resserra sa poigne autour de sa carabine tandis que sa sœur, bien plus petite et replète, serrait les poings, prête à en découdre.

" Pas d'armes ici, mesdemoiselles ! C'est un hôpital, pas une armurerie !"

Sans même sourciller, la femme blonde devant elles tapa sur la main de l'aînée Liffa et saisissait d'un seul geste le coutelas qu'Otep portait à la ceinture. Elle pointa du doigt un coin de la pièce où se trouvait un robinet légèrement rouillé, et ordonna :

" Vous allez vous débarbouiller et me laisser vous examiner tout-de-suite .

- Mais ... ! s'écria Hannah, furieuse d'être traitée comme une enfant de six ans.

- Pas de 'Mais', jeune fille.

- Vous feriez mieux de l'écouter ! s'exclama joyeusement Urie Rockbell, qui désinfectait la plaie de leur amie. Sarah peut être une vraie tigresse !"

Penaudes, elles obtempérèrent après avoir échangé un bref regard avec Keyla : elles trouvèrent des linges propres dans lesquels elles s'essuyèrent après s'être nettoyées. Sarah Rockbell les fit s'asseoir en tailleur face à elle et grommela dans sa barbe tout en analysant leurs visages l'un après l'autre :

"- C'est du beau, tout ça ..! Vous avez la joue toute bleue ... Je n'vous félicite pas . Oooooh , ce n'est pas correctement désinfecté ça ! Et vous avez une bien belle bosse vous ici . Ce n'est pas bien désinfecté non plus ... COMMENT CA CE N'EST PAS DÉSINFECTÉ TOUT COURT ?!

- Chérie ... Calme-toi, tu vas faire une syncope, tenta de la raisonner Urie .

- Ouais M'dame, faut pas vous en faire pour nous, avança Shamsa avec un sourire qui dévoilait ses dents du bonheur. On est costauds ! On est des guerrières d'Ishbal, rapides comme le vent, fortes comme la pierre !

- Vous êtes un peu trop jeunes pour être des guerrières, non ?

- J'ai dix-sept ans, avoua sa sœur, Hannah en vingt , Otep vingt-deux et Keyla vingt également.

- Seigneur ! soupira Sarah Rockbell en étalant une pommade sur le front tout cabossé de la benjamine. Vous êtes encore bien trop jeunes pour vous battre en première ligne comme ça ...

- Mais pas suffisamment couardes pour nous laisser prendre notre terre sacrée sans nous battre, posa Otep d'une voix sourde.

- C'est vrai, admit l'Amestris après un long silence. C'est juste ... Nous avons nous-mêmes une petite fille et je ... si jamais un tel événement devait arriver, je refuserais de la laisser courir devant le danger, peu importe la noblesse de ses objectifs.

- Nos parents ne sont plus là pour nous en empêcher, malheureusement, souffla longuement Shamsa, qui se crispa sous la chaleur de l'alcool à désinfecter dont on imbibait sa tempe.

- Votre femme est mal placée pour ... Aaaaargh ... Pour nous dire qu'on devrait pas être en première ligne ... grimaça Keyla alors qu'Urie serrait son bandage à la cuisse. J'veux dire, vous êtes bien sur la ligne de front directe vous deux ... Tout ça pour nous soigner.

- Je fais mon devoir de médecin, répondit simplement son interlocuteur en se lavant les mains. Connaissez-vous le Serment d'Hippocrate ?

- Euh ... Non.

- C'est un texte sur lequel chaque médecin diplômé jurait, dans les temps anciens. Une sorte de Code d'Honneur, si vous le voulez. Le Serment dit : "Je dirigerai le régime des malades à leur avantage, suivant mes forces et mon jugement, et je m'abstiendrai de tout mal et de toute injustice.". Et je pense que mon devoir est d'être ici, à soigner tous ceux qui en ont besoin.

- Je voi- QU'EST-CE QU'IL FICHE ICI ?!" cria la jeune Ishbale en désignant quelqu'un derrière lui.

* * *

Urie Kindness se paralysa, le corps à la fois chaud et froid comme si il avait été passé dans une poêle puis jeté dans une piscine fraîche. Il sentait son corps cotonneux, et sa vision était floue tandis que son crâne semblait si lourd qu'il le sentait presque s'arracher de ses cervicales.

Mais quand il vit un homme surgir devant lui et le protéger de son corps , faisant rempart entre lui et quatre jeunes femmes, tout se dévoila clairement à lui.

Il y avait des Ishbals. Partout. Qui le fixaient avec peur, dégoût et tristesse. Le regard du soldat tomba droit dans les huit iris rubis, pourpres et cardinal devant lui et il crut qu'il allait être réduit en cendres. Il l'aurait presque souhaité.

Soudain, l'inutilité et la cruauté de la guerre le frappa en pleine face. Ses poumons semblaient si serrés, sa cage thoracique compressée, comme si elle cherchait à lui éclater le cœur. Du remords, de la honte, du désarroi. Il se sentait comme un enfant nu face au monde, à peine né, et qui ne voit que la perdition et la haine. Urie porta instinctivement la main à sa bouche, comme pour cacher la grimace de tristesse qui lui déformait le visage. Et il se mit à pleurer.

Perdu dans ses larmes, il entendit distinctement une jeune femme lui parler :

" Je vous ai vu une fois. C'est vous qui avez déposé ce bébé, articula à haute voix Hannah en désignant le nourrisson et sa mère, tout près d'elles, aux portes de ce quartier. C'était hier, et il était très tard. Je vous ai vu car je n'arrivais pas à dormir."

Il s'en souvint soudain. Oui, il était avec ses camarades, en retrait, quand il avait entendu, à travers les sirènes et sons de cloche, un enfant pleurer. Urie s'était habilement esquivé et avait fouillé, retournant des kilos de roche, pour voir un minuscule bébé hurler et pleurer, ses tout petits poings crispés, le visage rouge. Il était enroulé dans une couverture en lin brodé de bleu et d'orange, et le soldat l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le dorloter doucement, jusqu'à ce que le bébé se calme. Il s'était surpris à penser au spectacle doux-amer qu'il devait offrir, lui, l'éclaireur en uniforme taché de sang et de cendres, au visage tiré, au regard vide et mort, tenant un bambin de quelques semaines dans ses bras, tentant d'ignorer l'apocalypse tout autour d'eux. Urie s'était alors mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse, puis avait fait demi-tour, jusqu'aux abords du quartier suivant, encore habité et qui devait être "purgé" dans les semaines suivantes.

Il savait qu'il risquait sa vie en retournant seul dans les tréfonds de l'Ishbal en guerre, mais il se sentait investi d'une mission envers le nourrisson, qui avait arrêté de pleurer de tristesse, mais qui devait sans doute mourir de faim. Le jeune soldat pensa un bref instant que la mère de cet enfant était peut-être morte, mais une part de lui était convaincue qu'elle devait toujours être en vie, en train d'implorer son Dieu pour qu'on le lui rende. Il avait traversé des kilomètres de rues en ruine et en sang, les yeux pleurant sous la fumée âcre des bûchers de fortune pour les cadavres d'Ishbals, manquant plus d'une fois de trébucher. Au bout de ce qui lui semblait une éternité, il reconnut le drapeau des rebelles: un soleil grossièrement peint à la main, sur un drap troué. Urie jeta rapidement un œil alentour : personne. Il regarda une dernière fois le bébé, qui s'était assoupi paisiblement : avec un triste sourire et une larme sur la joue, il lui embrassa le front, le déposa devant une habitation où il avait aperçu de la lumière et repartit le plus vite possible.

* * *

Urie Rockbell tenta de retenir le jeune homme alors que celui-ci s'approchait de la mère et de son enfant. Plusieurs miliciens, deux fois plus grands que les Amestris, se levèrent, prêts à en découdre. Instinctivement, l'ishbale se replia sur elle-même, serrant son bébé tout contre sa poitrine, terrifiée. Le soldat s'accroupit et sourit à l'enfant , qui répondit par un babillement joyeux et lui tendit le bras. Avec un petit rire, le soldat Kindness tendit l'index qui fut abruptement saisi et secoué par le nourrisson qui continua à babiller.

"- Hé p'tit bonhomme. Tu te souviens de moi, pas vrai ? souffla le jeune homme blond, épuisé mais content.

- C'est une fille, dit la mère à voix très basse.

- Oh. Désolé. Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Ishbalva. Elle a deux mois.

- J'espère qu'elle pourra fêter son premier anniversaire, et encore beaucoup d'autres, avec vous, dit simplement Urie en se redressant. Comment suis-je arrivé ici?

- Vous avez fait un malaise et êtes resté inconscient en plein soleil pendant des heures, lui apprit Sarah Rockbell. Vous allez mieux ?

- Bien mieux, oui. Vous êtes ..?

- Sarah Rockbell. Et voici mon époux, Urie. Et vous vous appelez ..?

- ... Urie.

- Oui, c'est mon prénom, l'encouragea le mari Rockbell en s'approchant. Je sais que c'est très rare, mais ...

- Non, c'est pas ça ! rit doucement le soldat. Je m'appelle Urie également.

- Oh. Eh bien, nous sommes donc ceux à nous nommer ainsi. Vous repartez ?

- PAS QUESTION ! cria un Ishbal si baraqué qu'il ressemblait à un taureau. C'est un soldat Amestris !

- CE CHIEN NE PARTIRA PAS D'ICI VIVANT ! On devrait lui arracher la tête et la renvoyer au campement !

- Ouais ! Leur montrer qu'on est capables d'autant de barbarie qu'eux ! approuva un autre.

- Ça suffit , s'exclama Otep en se posant devant le soldat. Nous ne devons pas faire l'escalade de la barbarie. Cela ne prouve pas que nous sommes supérieurs à eux, bien au contraire. Oui, c'est un soldat Amestris. Oui, il a tué des nôtres. Mais il a aussi sauvé une vie. Cela ne rattrape pas l'horreur qui nous arrive, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, mais nous ne pouvons faire subir à un seul homme la violence et la douleur que des milliers d'hommes et de femmes nous infligent. La violence n'entraîne qu'un cycle vicieux d'autres violences, comme le dit Maître Dahlil.

- Tu veux qu'on reste assis tranquillement alors que ces ... commença le premier milicien avant de se rendre compte que le mot qu'il comptait employer allait sans doute choquer plus d'un enfant présent , ces _gens_ rasent notre terre ?!

- Certainement pas ! Nous allons les combattre, encore et encore ! Mais nous n'allons pas jouer à l'escalade de la violence ! cracha Otep, le poing serré.

- Depuis quand tiens-tu donc autant à protéger ces tueurs, Shamaya ? grogna un autre homme en se positionnant face à elle, à à peine un mètre d'elle et Urie, qui était pétrifié de peur.

- Tous les Amestris ne sont pas mauvais. Si les Rockbell n'étaient pas là, tu serais mort et brûlé comme une carcasse au milieu des ruines de ta maison, persifla Shamsa, qui se positionna aux côtés de son amie.

- Pour un homme Amestris que tu tues, trois autres le remplaceront, encore plus hargneux et dangereux car ayant perdu l'un des leurs, expliqua Hannah, qui se mit de l'autre côté d'Otep et prit sa main dans la sienne. Tu ne gagneras rien au change.

- Laissez-le partir, se prononça enfin Urie Rockbell en levant les mains en l'air. Un hôpital n'est pas un endroit où les gens s'entre-tuent, mais où ils se soignent. En tant que médecin, Sarah et moi nous sommes jurés de venir en secours aux plus faibles, aux gens dans le besoin. Cet homme avait besoin de soins au même titre que vous. Je ne veux aucune bagarre, ni aucun meurtre ici ! s'exclama-t-il, le regard dur et fier. Il y a déjà assez d'horreur en dehors de ces quatre murs ! Si vous devez vous tuer, poursuivit-il en désignant Urie et l'Ishbal, vous le ferez quand vous serez tous deux sur pied et face-à-face sur le front. Mais pas ici. Pas dans cet hôpital, aussi miteux soit-il. Pas tant que je serai en vie."

Le silence jusque là lourd de menace se fit soudain plus doux, plus léger. Sarah Rockbell dévisagea son époux, puis Urie Kindness. Elle saisit celui-ci par le bras et l'entraîna jusqu'à la sortie. Celui-ci n'osa pas regarder autre chose que ses pieds, car il était sûr que ni le dégoût, ni la peur, ni la tristesse qu'il avait lus dans les yeux des Ishbals présents avait disparu. Il aurait voulu remercier ces trois jeunes femmes, il aurait voulu souhaiter à la mère de réussir à s'enfuir, il aurait voulu embrasser une toute dernière fois cet enfant. Mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est être escorté par Madame Rockbell, incapable de lever les yeux et faire face au deuil dû à la violence implacable à laquelle il prenait part.

* * *

Quand il rentra au campement, l'esprit encore focalisé sur l'hôpital, il vit au loin la personne au caractère le plus éloigné du sien qui soit : Solf J. Kimblee. Quand ce dernier le reconnut, son visage moqueur s'assombrit et il s'approcha d'Urie , les mains dans les poches, mécontent.

"- Le fils prodigue est de retour à ce que je vois, persifla-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

- Ah, Kimblee ... Vous ne devriez pas être en serpent, en train de proposer une pomme à quelqu'un ..? souffla Urie en se frottant les yeux d'une main.

- Les pommes, c'est déjà vu. Je pense tenter une pastèque la prochaine fois. Qui sait? Sérieusement, où étiez-vous ?

- Je me suis perdu.

- On a cru que vous étiez mort. Je m'apprêtais à aller chercher du champagne pour fêter ça, sourit Solf. Enfin, je pense que Lieutenant Blood l'aurait mal pris.

- Où est-elle ? s'enquit le jeune soldat.

- Dans la tente de cantine. Et abstenez-vous de lui sauter dessus cette fois."

* * *

Bethsabée tentait de retenir ses larmes alors que l'incertitude planait toujours sur le sort de son ami. Bien sûr, au vu des pertes colossales que l'armée avait subies depuis le début de l'extermination, un mort de plus ou de moins ne ferait aucune différence. Elle qui avait déjà du voir June être rapatriée à Central, les jambes en mille morceaux, elle pensait être préparée au fait de pouvoir perdre un(e) ami(e) proche. Mais pas Urie, non. Pas ce garçon au sourire grand comme le bras, avec sa manie de câliner chaque personne qu'il croisait, qui était la gentillesse incarnée. Betty pensait que quand La Mort le verrait, elle dirait quelque chose du style : 'Oh, non, pour toi, je repasserai plus tard, le monde a encore besoin de ta gentillesse'. Elle ne pouvait pas l'arracher à cette terre comme ça. Non. Pas comme ça, pas ...

" Bonjour Foxy Betty !"

_Mais je rêve !_

Mais si : Urie était bien là, devant elle, épuisé mais souriant. Oh, elle connaissait ce visage, il signifiait : ' Ahahah je sais que tu m'en veux à mort mais ...'

"- Un câlin ? proposa-t-il en ouvrant grand les bras.

- JE VEUX PAS DE CÂLIN IDIOT ! Je veux que tu m'dises où t'étais ! glapit-elle en lui jetant une tranche de mie en plein visage.

- J'me suis perdu ! Et ne m'agresse pas avec de si dangereux projectiles ! Mais ... TU PLEURAIS ?

- NON. Pas pour un crétin en guimauve comme toi.

- SI TU PLEURAIS.

- NAN.

- SISI. Je vois une larme s'échapper délicatement de ton œil ! persista le jeune homme en la pointant de l'index.

- C'est une larme de frustration , comme je peux pas te frapper à mort.

- Gardez votre frustration pour ce soir, Lieutenant Blood, laissa tomber Basque Gran qui débarquait ... de nulle part ( Bethsabée, qui ne le voyait jamais arriver malgré sa stature de colosse, se demandait si il n'avait pas étudié à Poudlard pour passer son permis de Transplaner). Vous êtes à nouveau de surveillance de nuit.

- On pourrait peut-être me prévenir plus tôt ? On me le dit toujours le matin même, grommela la jeune femme en reposant son café.

- Je l'ai dit à Kimblee la semaine dernière déjà, rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je vois ..."

Quand elle reporta son attention devant elle, Urie était parti, mais Kimblee entrait, apparemment content de lui. Faute d'avoir pu s'énerver contre son ami, elle sentait qu'elle allait devoir faire preuve de tout le self-control dont elle était capable pour ne pas tuer l'alchimiste ...

Il s'assit à son côté, sifflotant tranquillement. Il remarqua le soldat Kindness au loin et nota :

"- C'est une belle surprise de le revoir, n'est-ce pas ?

- En parlant de surprise,pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que nous étions de nuit ? demanda Betty au tac-au-tac.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait ? s'enquit-il faussement.

- Non.

- Et bien, maintenant, vous le savez. Vous m'en voulez ?

- Mais bien sûr .

- ... Que non ? tenta Kimblee.

- Non, non. Je vous en veux, rétablit Bethsabée. J'aurais voulu dormir plus longtemps.

- Et bien vous aurez le temps après le petit-déjeuner. Du moins _si je le veux._

- Quand je ne dors pas assez, je pourrais_ tuer le premier qui me dérange._

- Je vois. Je trouverai bien quelque chose à faire, murmura Solf avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Comme ... faire du macramé.

- Vous faites du macramé, vous ?

- Non. Je vais juste lire.

- C'est un activité saine et cérébrale. Et silencieuse, commenta la jeune femme.

- J'aimerais cependant beaucoup faire des activités physiques, dangereuses, sensuelles et bruyantes, et pas seulement sur le front."

Elle sentit un frisson très plaisant lui parcourir le corps, ainsi qu'une vague de chaleur l'envahir. La sensualité dans sa voix rendait le message très clair. Face à cette déclaration qui n'avait pas par quatre chemins, Bethsabée eut la réaction la plus sexy qui soit :

Elle recracha son café.

* * *

_Goed avond ! Morgen heb ik Nerderlands ! Enfin, j'ai examen de Néerlandais quoi ..._

_Je me suis seulement rendue compte ces derniers temps que le père de Winry s'appelait Urey (du moins en anglais) et que, vu que ce prénom n'existe pas en français, j'ai adopté pour une traduction ressemblante. En réalité, "Urie" se dit "Uriah" en anglais mais "Urey" fait vraiment trop américain ... Comme une traduction de prénom. De plus, comme sa femme s'appelle Sarah et que c'est aussi un prénom biblique, ça collait ( elle était la première d'Abraham). _

_Je pense qu'on verra Otep encore une fois , maximum deux, mais c'est tout. Je voulais parler un tout petit peu d'Urie Kindness et des Rockbell, mais ça a pris une grande partie du chapitre finalement ... J'espère que vous avez apprécié quand même, comme certaines ont l'air d'aimer Urie._

_Musique : "Cargo de nuit" d'Axel Bauer et "Celebrity Tweets" de Shane Dawson (je ris à chaque fois, alors que ça fait quinze fois que je l'écoute)._


	29. Chapitre 29

**_Chapitre 29_**

* * *

_"De tout ce qui est écrit, je n'aime que ce que l'on écrit avec son propre sang. Écris avec du sang et tu apprendras que le sang est esprit."_

**_Ainsi parlait Zarathoustra_, Friedrich Nietzsche.**

* * *

" Tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu disais que tu retournais dormir ?"

Betty baissa la couverture de deux millimètres pour voir le visage de Solf à cinq centimètres du sien, le sourcil gauche levé si haut qu'il pouvait d'un instant à l'autre disparaître dans ses cheveux. Elle fronça le nez et grommela :

"Je ne plaisante jamais à propos du sommeil."

Sur ces mots pleins de sagesse, elle se recouvrit de literie jusqu'à la moitié du visage, ses yeux dépassant à peine du drap blanc. Elle vit l'alchimiste boire une énième gorgée de café, toujours aussi proche d'elle. Il resta pensif un instant, les jambes élégamment croisées,sa tasse vert pâle à la main. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent un instant sur la toile kaki, que le soleil perçait de ses rayons réconfortants,avant de se focaliser à nouveau sur la jeune femme pelotonnée comme un chat.

" - Il est à peine huit heures du matin, opposa-t-il.

- Dis-toi que dans une autre partie du monde, il est vingt-trois heures et que mon organisme n'est pas sur le bon fuseau horaire, répondit-elle en retour, les yeux fermés.

- Tu comptes dormir toute la journée ?

- On verra. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Par pure curiosité, dit Solf en se levant et finissant sa tasse de café pour finalement prendre place à son bureau. Il ne faut pas que tu dormes trop, sous peine d'être encore plus fatiguée ce soir.

- Merci de votre inquiétude, Mon Seigneur, persifla Bethsabée, énervée d'être troublée dans son endormissement.

- 'Solf' me conviendra très bien, sourit-t-il. Bonne nuitinée.

- Mmmm ?

- C'est un mot que je viens d'inventer, à mi chemin entre 'nuit' et 'matinée'. Avoue que je suis brillant.

- Tu es le Dieu du Bescherelle, Bernard Pivot est un de tes disciples et je n'ai d'yeux que pour ton orthographe impeccable. B'nne nuitinée."

Le jeune homme se retourna pour la voir ... pour ne pas la voir, en fait. Elle était couverte de draps jusqu'au front et il n'aurait pas fait la différence entre la scène devant ses yeux et la simple scène d'une literie en boule si il n'y avait pas plusieurs mèches de cheveux roux qui débordaient sur l'oreiller.

Il se contenta de reprendre son livre et de se calmer un peu, impatient à l'idée de retourner sur le terrain le soir même. Il adorait la lecture. C'était l'activité la plus simple à effectuer et pourtant la plus passionnante qu'il connaisse (en dehors de poursuivre des gens et de les tuer, mais ça n'entrait pas dans la même catégorie et n'était donc pas comparable selon ses critères aussi farfelus que stricts). Il fut donc très surpris de sentir Bethsabée poser le menton sur son crâne et s'enquir :

" - Encore Laclos ?

- Tu es très discrète pour te déplacer, dis-moi. Et oui.

- En réalité, je suis un ninja. Non ! Je me suis téléportée du lit jusqu'à ta chaise. Voire même mieux : je suis le double maléfique de la vraie Betty, qui dort toujours, assura-t-elle, les bras ballants.

- Ah, parce que c'est la "gentille" jumelle celle que je connais ? J'étais loin de m'en douter, rétorqua Solf avec un sourire narquois en se tournant vers elle, pour se prendre un coup de stylo-plume sur le nez. Aie.

- Bien fait. Tu mériterais une punition exemplaire pour cette médisance, vil manant.

- Comme ? s'enquit-il alors qu'elle le dominait, la main droite tenant le stylo à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Je devrais te dessiner une moustache ...

- Tu n'oserais pas.

- Oh, tu me connais mal. Dali ? Sun Tzu ? Hercule Poirot ? En guidon ? Basque Gran ? énuméra-t-elle à toute vitesse.

- Continue et je te rase le crâne pendant ta prochaine sieste, menaça l'alchimiste en se levant pour marcher jusqu'à l'autre côté de la tente, où s'amassaient ses bagages.

- Que fais-tu ?

- J'entame une retraite stratégique , répondit-il avec son sourire immature, un sac dans les bras.

- ... C'est une façon de dire que tu vas faire ta lessive ? devina Bethsabée après avoir reposé l'objet potentiel du malheur moustachaire (NdA : il faudrait créer un adjectif relatif à la moustache) sur le bureau.

- Tu es d'une perspicacité redoutable. Il faut dire que le fait qu'une de mes chemises dépasse de ce sac en toile ne t'a aidé en aucun cas.

- Regardez-moi le grrrrrrand alchimiste écarlate devoir laver ses vêtements comme les autres manants qu'il regarde de haut. Oh, qu'il est terrrrrrifiant ... le nargua-t-elle.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, opposa Solf avec un rire jaune, touché dans son orgueil.

- OH A L'AIDE LE GRAND MÉCHANT ÉCARLATE ME MENACE ! Je pourrais être étranglée avec un pantalon sale !

- Tu as fini ?

- OH QUE LE CIEL ME GARDE ! IL VA M'OUVRIR LE CRANE AVEC UN SAVON DE MARSEILLE !

- A plus tard !

- Oui Monsieur la Lavandière !" s'exclama le Lieutenant Blood, hilare.

Sa bonne humeur retomba dès qu'elle entendit son estomac gargouiller. Derechef, elle vérifia l'heure : il était midi passé.

* * *

Betty se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son pire ennemi. Sa némésis , le Lex Luthor de son Superman, le Venom de son Spiderman, le Mandarin de son Iron Man, le Red Skull de son Captain America, le Joker de son Batman, le Mister Hyde de son Docteur Jekyll, le Moriarty de son Sherlock, le Comte Olaf des Orphelins Baudelaire, le Voldemort de son Harry Potter, oui, oui, oui, Bethsabée était face à un adversaire coriace, plein de malice et de vilenie, capable de stratagèmes redoutables et tortueux.

**Une tranche de jambon.**

" T'en veux pas ?" demanda Urie qui avait la bouche pleine de macaroni.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse formuler une réponse, le mal suprême charcutier finit dans l'estomac de son ami. Soulagée de ne pas avoir à avaler cette "horreur" comme elle l'appelait, elle reporta son attention sur le blondinet, qui fredonnait en écrasant gaiement ses haricots verts fileux.

Une discussion, quelques chaises plus loin, lui fit écarquiller les yeux alors qu'elle tripotait mollement ses pâtes du bout de la fourchette.

"- Tu sais que Delphine s'est encore fait emmerder par le sous-Lieutenant Smiths hier ? dit une femme à voix très basse.

- C'est pas lui qui l'avait ...

- Si. Déjà trois fois la semaine dernière. La pauvre.

- Elle n'a rien dit à Beifong ? s'étonna l'autre voix.

- Elle ose pas. Personne écouterait une femme se plaindre que des hommes se fassent plaisir avec elle, alors qu'on nous bassine que les femmes n'ont pas à aller sur le front avec les mecs car il y a de fortes chances qu'ils se fassent plaisir avec elle ...

- Cercle vicieux.

- 'Vicieux' ? Complètement dégueulasse ouais. J'ai d'la chance qu'on soit H24 toutes les deux.

- On devrait ptêt en parler à quelqu'un, non ? C'pas la seule ici ...

- Je sais ! riposta la première à parler. Qui te croira ? Y'a que des mecs ici, ils vont pas lâcher un des leurs, surtout si ça peut entacher la belle réputation de notre armée qui se bat 'pour le bien d'tous'.

- Ptêt la rouquine là ... Blood. Elle est Lieutenant, quand même.

- Qui ?

- La rousse qui a pété le nez du Smiths dès la première semaine là ... Celle-

- Ah, la meuf avec Kimblee. Même de Kimblee.

- Heeein ? s'indigna son interlocutrice.

- Baisse le son, tu veux ?! Elle est son sous-officier. M'fin, elle était avec Mustang au départ mais elle est avec l'Écarlate d'puis un bon mois, un mois et d'mi. C'tait elle qui s'était fait arracher la gueule parce que des mecs avaient voulu tuer Kimblee, et c'est après ça qu'il y et cette mesure d'sécurité.

- Donc elle dort avec ? s'offusqua-t-on, le souffle court.

- Sans doute plus que dormir. Pas b'soin de t'faire un dessin, hein ?

- D'où tu sors ça, sérieux ? Elle a pas l'air du genre à s'laisser faire.

- Pourquoi tu crois qu'elle est toujours en un morceau après tout c'temps avec lui alors qu'il a perdu les trois-quarts des effectifs qu'on lui file sans sourciller ? Elle doit lui donner une sacrée contrepartie ..."

Bethsabée sentait son visage devenir aussi chaud que la surface du Soleil et serrait les poings autour de ses couverts. Urie était blême et fixait les deux femmes en pleine discussion, leurs visages l'un près de l'autre. Il vit également que d'autres personnes semblaient très intéressées par le débat des deux soldates et glissaient même un petit commentaire ou se contentaient d'hocher la tête.

"- Ça doit être une sacrée malade, elle aussi. Pour coucher avec son supérieur, et le plus taré d'entre eux, alors qu'on a du sang jusqu'aux coudes et que d'autres camarades se font emmerder par des mecs dès qu'elles sortent du campement féminin, faut être une sacrée conne égoïste.

- Épargne moi l'image mentale de voir ce mec ... Bwaaaah... Trop tard, gémit son amie, la tête dans la main.

- Tu testerais pas toi ? Ils sont pas ptêt versés dans des trips bizarres , ricana-t-on.

- C'est clair qu'ils doivent s'éclater au pieu, entre un mec qui explose tout ce qui se passe et une meuf qui tire à tout va dès qu'elle en a l'occasion ..."

Betty fulminait de rage. Elle craignait même que la fumée sorte de ses oreilles. Elle avait le choix entre deux options : la première, rester digne et calme et finir de manger avant de sortir sans un mot. La seconde, de se lever et ... Et ... Pousser une gueulante. Non. Ça ne ferait qu'attirer des soupçons. La troisième était de les suspendre. Non plus, elles devaient être douées sur le terrain pour être encore en vie après plus d'un mois à Ishbal. Une dernière option se profila : leur faire une leçon de politesse en leur disant que ce n'était guère poli de parler des autres dans leur dos, puis leur coller un pain. C'était encore la meilleure option possible. Le silence tomba soudain mais Bethsabée, toute occupée à ouvrir ses chakras, ne s'en rendit pas compte, pas plus que les deux pipelettes toujours en pleins potins :

"- D'ailleurs, ça explique qu'il la force à bouffer. Il veut sans doute pas se faire un sac d'os.

- Il aurait peur d'la casser en deux, ricana son interlocutrice.

- En parlant de casser quelqu'un en deux, je suis très surpris que le Lieutenant Blood soit toujours assise à trois sièges de vous et non en train de vous faire avaler vos dents par les trous de nez, ce dont elle en est capable, je n'en doute pas."

On ne pouvait même plus qualifier de "silence" ce qui s'ensuivit. C'était si vide de mouvement, de parole et de bruit que le temps semblait figé. Kimblee était tranquillement accroupi, son visage à la même hauteur et entre les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient mortifiées, les mains moites et le visage livide.

Il poursuivit calmement :

" Je pense que la tente de cantine n'est pas l'endroit pour propager de telles rumeurs, qui sont très violentes à l'égard de ma subordonnée mais qui restent néanmoins une source de renseignements intéressante par rapport à la vision que vous avez de moi. Bien que j'admette être effrayant, je ne pense pas que cela vous autorise -aucun d'entre vous- à m'insulter derrière mon dos, et encore moins à tenir des propos injurieux envers mon sous-officier"

Il posa l'index sur la table, précisément à mi-chemin entre les couverts des deux soldates et articula distinctement :

" Quant au fait que vous pensiez généralement que Mademoiselle Blood soit toujours en vie car c'est mon bon plaisir, gardez à l'esprit qu'elle n'est pas Lieutenant pour ses beaux yeux, mais pour ses aptitudes, qui se vérifient très facilement sur le terrain. Tant que vous ne pourrez pas prétendre être à sa hauteur, je ne veux plus entendre le moindre murmure qui colporterait de telles hypothèses. Est-ce que cela est clair ?"

L'alchimiste les fixa intensément l'une après l'autre : les jeunes femmes hochèrent frénétiquement la tête, cramoisies. Kimblee soupira un "Bien", accompagné d'un bref sourire puis alla prendre son déjeuner sans aucun commentaire. Au bout d'un long quart d'heure, la tente fut à nouveau remplie de conversations et de disputes, chacun osant même commenter ce qui venait de se passer, cachés derrière leurs verres. Beth fixa Urie tout en mâchant son pain dur comme de la pierre : il semblait plus qu'impressionné par l'intervention de l'Écarlate. Il faillit s'étouffer quand il se mit à rire sans préavis. Le jeune homme avala une grande rasade d'eau et lui glissa à l'oreille après lui avoir fait signe de s'approcher :

" Je n'ai pas trop peur de ce qui t'arriverait si tu couchais avec. Mais plutôt si tu lui refusais sans arrêt. Je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau face à un Kimblee frustré ."

* * *

"- C'était une intervention très chevaleresque ce midi, Monsieur.

- Est-ce que je sens de l'ironie dans votre voix, Monsieur Buzzati ? pesta Solf en levant les yeux de la carte que tenait son subordonné.

- Pas du tout Monsieur, répondit Dino, sa main droite agrippant une lampe torche. Vous êtes arrivés à temps, d'ailleurs. Ray et moi avons cru que le Lieutenant Blood allait se lever et leur planter leurs fourchettes dans leurs mains.

- D'ailleurs, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau quand on l'aura retrouvée, ponctua Terry, qui retournait les débris alentour avec Ray, dans l'espoir de trouver des munitions abandonnées.

- Avant de penser à notre mort imminente causée par une rousse furieuse, peut-être pourrions-nous avancer ? proposa Solf d'une voix acide.

- Je veux bien Monsieur, mais où allons-nous ?

- Droit devant.

- ... Avec tout votre respect Monsieur, peut-être que ... Enfin,disons ... commença Dino avec une hésitation certaine.

- Crachez le morceau Buzzati.

- Vous avez causé une explosion tellement forte que je suis incapable de dire où nous sommes, où nous allons et si nous allons même être capables d'escalader les débris que vous avez causés."

Les quatre hommes ( Solf, Terry, Ray et Dino) se trouvaient en effet au milieu d'un immense cratère d'environ deux kilomètres de large, et le sol était parsemé de briques immenses et tranchantes. La nuit était tombée depuis déjà des heures, et le vent du soir, ajouté aux températures bien basses en comparaison à celles de l'après-midi, les faisaient tous frissonner. Comme il était sans aucun doute impossible de remonter jusqu'à la surface en tenant une lampe torche, tous devraient avancer avec pour seul éclairage celui de la lune, cachée derrière de fins nuages.

Bref, ils n'étaient pas sortis du sable.

(NdA : c'est dans Kaamelott cette expression)

* * *

Betty, seule de son côté, fumait tranquillement. Elle avait perdu Kimblee et les autres de vue depuis que ce dernier avait provoqué une explosion gargantuesque. Elle avait noté que son alchimie était bien plus puissante qu'il ne lui avait semblé au départ, mais Beth se raisonna en disant que la pratique quotidienne de cet art devait forcément mener à une amélioration.

_Solf J. Kimblee. Solf Jéricho Kimblee._

Elle sourit tristement avant d'écarquiller les yeux, alarmée. _Il lui manquait. Physiquement._

Elle songea à ses yeux, de ce bleu si particulier qu'il ne pouvait propre qu'à lui seul. Des yeux d'une profondeur abyssale, tour à tour perçants ou moqueurs. Puis à ses pommettes légèrement saillantes, notamment quand il lisait à la lumière de la lampe à huile. Bethsabée tenta ensuite de se rappeler de la sensation de ses cheveux sombres et soyeux entre ses doigts, pour ensuite se remémorer l'éternelle tension musculaire qui habitait la nuque de l'Écarlate. Le sourire de sale gosse en perpétuelle bêtise se dessina devant son regard, se peignant dans les ombres, et elle jura entendre le rire en escalier que le jeune homme possédait. Bethsabée se rappelait aussi les grognements et soupirs rauques qu'il poussait quand elle lui mordait la gorge, tout comme elle ressentait les frissons qui la parcouraient dès qu'il lui effleurait le cou des lèvres.

Elle sentit ses entrailles brûler et les doigts trembler alors qu'elle les entrelaçait, ses souvenirs ne s'arrêtant pas. Elle percevait encore maintenant dans ses paumes la forme du crâne de Solf quand elle le prenait à pleines mains pour l'embrasser, et qu'il la serrait au plus près de lui, leurs cages thoraciques s'éclatant presque l'une l'autre. Son corps se tendit et se détendit sans cesse quand ce fantôme d'absent lui couvrit l'épaule de minuscules baisers et lui murmurait des paroles sans forme tout contre l'oreille. Il l'enlaçait si fort, une main dans les cheveux bronzes de Betty, attentif au moindre bruit qu'elle pouvait laisser échapper, comme s'il buvait ces sons.

La jeune femme respira un grand coup et secoua la tête quand elle se sentit perdre le contrôle de ses pensées. Elle aimait sentir son corps fin contre le sien, ses bras l'enserrer, ses lèvres plaquées contre sa poitrine, ses lèvres, son front contre le sien. Sentir son désir contre ses cuisses, sentir sa chaleur, sentir son envie d'elle, sentir tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle, sentir son souffle, sentir sa voix, sentir ses propres pensées, tracées à même sa chair. Elle adorait l'enlacer, caresser ses muscles, effleurer ses os, malaxer ses longs cheveux noirs, le voir sourire, l'entendre gémir, sentir son odeur quand elle plongeait son visage contre son cou pour mordre sa peau. Bethsabée se sentait se perdre dans ses bras, plongée dans des ombres libidineuses et délicieuses, mais pourtant si sombres, seulement éclairées par deux pupilles bleues.

Elle voulait arracher sa peau, éclater ses os, farfouiller dans ses entrailles, pour le comprendre, le sentir au plus profond d'elle-même aussi loin qu'elle lui avait laissé entrevoir qui elle était. Elle voulait qu'il lui retourne la faveur: qu'il la dépèce de ses propres dents, qu'il la saigne de ses ongles, jusqu'à l'os, jusqu'à ne plus sentir la douleur, jusqu'à n'être qu'à lui, et ne plus exister par elle-même, en solitaire, dans la solitude de la souffrance.

"Lieutenant Blood."

Betty sauta sur ses pieds et vacilla, encore habitée par ces pensées qui l'échaudaient. Mais c'était bien Kimblee, et il était apparemment seul. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre au loin, mais personne n'apparut. Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux au clair de lune, la jeune femme soudain très concernée par une tache d'Ishbalasavaitquoi sur sa botte gauche.

"- Bethsabée, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Solf, pleinement conscient de son petit manège.

- Oui. Oui, ça va. Où sont ... les autres ? s'enquit-elle en avalant difficilement sa salive.

- Encore coincés dans un cratère que j'ai moi-même créé.

- Et tu ne vas pas les aider ?

- Je leur ai dit que j'allais te chercher pour m'aider à les tirer, fantômedesourit-il.

- Et pourtant ... Nous sommes là.

- Le plaisir de ta compagnie m'a fait oublier cet engagement, murmura-t-il en approchant ses lèvres de siennes. Est-ce si grave ?"

Extérieurement, Bethsabée restait très proche de l'alchimiste, prête à l'embrasser.

A l'intérieur, les voix (oui, parce qu'une seule voix intérieure était apparemment trop mainstream pour la rousse) qui l'habitaient avaient le dialogue suivant :

"- EMBRASSE- LE !

- NON NE LE FAIS PAS ! ON POURRAIT VOUS SURPRENDRE !

- ROULE LUI UNE PELLE ET ARRACHE-LUI SES VÊTEMENTS !"

Extérieurement à nouveau, la jeune femme penchait pour la dernière proposition, pour être franche. Il fallait dire que la lumière sélénienne se reflétait parfaitement sur son vis-à-vis, la lune aussi blanche que sa peau. Elle lui mordit lentement la lèvre inférieure, attentive au moindre bruit. Il saisit sa nuque d'une main comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, les yeux mi-clos. Il se détacha pour lui embrassa la joue, puis la tempe, pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

" Sais-tu à quel point je te désire en cet instant ?"

Bethsabée n'était pas une femme d'une beauté éclatante ni indiscutable. Mis à part ses cheveux fauve, elle avait un visage assez banal, et qui était constellé de minuscules taches de rousseur à cause du soleil. Néanmoins, elle avait un charme indéniable, qui passait par sa discussion et sa personnalité, et tout cela se ressentait dans son corps même et attirait Kimblee à chaque fois. Il la désirait, il lui avait dit, elle le savait, mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas se rendre de la portée de ce propos, de la fragilité qu'il exprimait en lui avouant qu'il avait envie d'elle, et qu'il adorait être avec elle. Il n'était pas amoureux, non. Il était simplement très curieux d'en savoir toujours plus.

Betty se détacha soudain, incapable de soutenir son regard bleu et la pression de cette chaleur sur ses reins. Elle saisit la corde qu'elle avait dans son lourd sac et lui ordonna de le suivre jusqu'au cratère, à cinq rues plus loin.

* * *

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis longtemps quand la jeune femme était dans la douche, enroulée dans une serviette éponge, les bras croisés. Elle se félicita mentalement d'avoir réussi à se raser sans se couper, parce que, champ de bataille ou pas, aucune fille sur le campement n'aimait ressembler à Chewbacca. Fallait pas déconner non plus.

Beth passa en revue les cicatrices que son corps arborait : une à la lèvre, une à la joue, une à l'épaule gauche, une à la hanche, ses scarifications aux cuisses et diverses coupures et bleus sur le dos et les jambes. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de passer dans une essoreuse : son sex appeal, si elle en avait un jour eu, s'était définitivement envolé une fois quitté Central.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent de l'autre côté des portes, quand elle entendit Kimblee siffler. Avant que ses ovaires n'explosent une nouvelle fois, elle mit l'eau froide en marche et se rinça longuement la tête.

* * *

_I SET FIIIIIIIRE TO THE RAAAAAIN WATCHED IT POOOOUR AS I TOUCHED YOUR FAAAAACE !_

_Bonsoir. J'ai Adele en tête depuis vendredi matin. J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vous révisez bien pour les examens de fin d'année ( bac, université, collège, que sais-je). Je n'ai encore pas grand chose à dire donc je vais m'éclipser. Mais j'espère que vous avez aimé l'idée de la Kimblee-lavandière .  
_

_Musique : " Creatures" et "Killer on his knees" de Crucified Barbara ( je vais les voir en concert dimanche prochain, je ne suis que joie, petits poneys et jolies suédoises en pantalons de cuir) et "Fire to the rain" d'Adele (fatalement)._


	30. Chapitre 30

**_Chapitre 30_**

* * *

_"Je n'ai que faire du sang de ceux pour lesquels je n'éprouve pas d'intérêt"._

**Oskar Panizza.**

* * *

Même s'il n'était que huit heures moins dix, le soleil était déjà éblouissant quand Betty mit le pied au campement. Elle passa par la tente pour se débarbouiller, se laver les mains et se changer puis se dirigea vers la tente de cantine. Celle-ci était pratiquement déserte, à l'exception d'une douzaine de personnes. La jeune femme piocha deux tranches de pain de mie qu'elle couvrit de confiture d'orange et s'installa à sa place habituelle, à la table des officiers. Kimblee s'assit à son côté, muet comme une carpe mais les yeux perpétuellement dans sa direction. Bethsabée resta un long moment à contempler sa main, arachnéenne, lumineuse, puissante et gracieuse. Le tatouage dans sa paume ne délavait pas , et les contours étaient aussi nets qu'au premier jour, elle en était certaine. Ses ongles étaient courts et carrés, impeccables, et ses longs doigts étaient dignes de ceux d'un pianiste, ce qu'il était. Son poignet était fin, comme le sien, et semblait presque fragile alors qu'il soulevait sa tasse de café. Sa main englobait le récipient, qui avait la anse brisée, avec puissance et aisance, comme si chaque millimètre de sa chair, de ses muscles, comprenait chaque molécule de l'objet, et le caressait. Ces mains étaient son écran face au monde, comprit-elle soudain. Kimblee aimait le son, et il aimait le mouvement, il aimait la musique que créait ce monde. Ses paumes avalaient le fracas qu'il produisait, tout comme ses tympans buvaient les sons qu'il provoquait.

Elle se rendit compte de sa fixation et de sa rougeur aux joues juste après avoir songé à la sensation de ces mains-là sur son corps, quand un jeune coursier devant eux toussota pour signaler sa présence. Beth redressa la tête promptement et s'enquit de la raison de sa visite.

Elle avait un coup de fil.

Bien inquiète de savoir qui pouvait bien vouloir la joindre, elle ne se rendit compte de la présence de son supérieur que lorsqu'elle se tourna nerveusement, le combiné à la main. Il nota qu'elle tremblait et crispait sa poigne sur le téléphone afin de se calmer. Elle déglutit difficilement quand on décrocha à l'autre bout du fil.

" Betty ?"

Les yeux verts de Beth s'agrandirent, sa pupille se rétrécit ,et ses doigts se serrèrent plus fort que jamais sur le téléphone. Elle croisa nerveusement les jambes et sembla manquer d'air avant de répondre d'une voix mal assurée:

" Marian."

Solf recula d'un pas, comme s'il craignait empiéter sur l'intimité et les souvenirs de Bethsabée, sur la part d'elle-même qui lui causait des cauchemars fréquents. Il devait se contenter de la regarder, elle lui en voudrait si il tentait quoique ce soit, même juste être à son côté.

" - Comment tu vas ? demanda l'aîné Blood.

- Ça va, dit-elle d'un ton tranchant, bien qu'elle ne voulait pas être aussi sèche.

- Bien. A ... la maison aussi.

- Ok."

Un silence aux sensations de malaise s'installa. Beth relâchait sa pression autour du combiné, et ses épaules tout comme son dos s'arrondirent, soudain lasse. Elle semblait prête à s'écraser sur le sol d'une seconde à l'autre, comme si tenir une conversation avec son frère était un fardeau colossal.

"- Je ... Je dois te prévenir d'un truc.

- Ah ?

- Mamie Pauline est à l'hôpital depuis quelques jours, lui apprit Marian d'une voix mal assurée.

- Ah.

- Ses problèmes à l'estomac sont revenus.

- ... Ah, répéta encore une fois la jeune femme, incapable de formuler une réponse correcte.

- Betty, elle ... commença son frère. Elle ... n'en a plus pour longtemps ."

Solf n'entendait rien des réponses du frère Blood, mais il vit distinctement le visage de Beth se tendre douloureusement alors qu'elle crachait tout l'air de ses poumons. La nouvelle résonnait en elle comme un gong. Elle ne sentait plus rien. Elle n'avait plus force. Elle ne savait même pas si elle tenait encore le téléphone, si elle était encore debout, et encore moins si elle allait pouvoir formuler une réponse cohérente. Heureusement, Marian continua :

"- Ce serait bien que tu reviennes la voir. Tu sais qu'elle t'adore .

- Je sais.

- Tu peux revenir quand ?

- ... Je ne peux pas (?)"

Elle s'était tournée vers Kimblee alors qu'elle prononçait la dernière phrase. Elle détacha le combiné de son oreille et murmura rapidement à son supérieur :

" - Je suppose que plus personne n'a droit aux permissions ? Même pour motif familial urgent ?

- Non. Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est rien. Marian, continua la jeune femme en reprenant le téléphone, je ne peux vraiment pas. Les permissions sont interdites depuis un mois.

- Dis-leur que c'est urgent ! la pressa son frère.

- La fin du conflit est une affaire urgente aussi.

- Betty , notre arrière-grand mère se meurt et toi, tu veux rester ...là-bas ?! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je ne me suis pas engagé dans l'armée pour partir dès que ma famille aurait besoin de moi après m'avoir oubliée, cracha-t-elle en retour avant de s'adoucir : j'aimerais revenir. Mais je ne peux pas.

- Tu n'essaies même pas ...

- LA FERME ! LE MONDE NE TOURNE PAS AUTOUR DE TOI NI DE MOI NI DE NOUS ! IL Y A AUTRE CHOSE QUE LE BON DÉSIR DES PARENTS BLOOD QUI FAIT LE MONDE ! cria Bethsabée, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Sors de ta cage dorée et arrête de chouiner sur ton sort de gosse de riche et ramène ton cul ici, que tu voies la réalité en face !"

Hors d'elle, elle s'apprêtait à raccrocher violemment quand elle glissa d'une voix teintée de tristesse :

" Dis à ma grand-mère que je l'aime et que je pense à elle."

**_Clac._**

Elle quitta la tente des communications comme une furie, laissant un Solf pantois. Il entendit un lourd soupir puis grimaça en voyant débarquer Bela Roten, auréolé de lumière par sa beauté fatale de blondinet. Il sourit en voyant la silhouette de la rousse s'éloigner à grands pas et lâcha :

" - Savez-vous qui sont les Blood, cher collègue ?

- Une famille loin d'être unie ? riposta-t-il, les bras croisés.

- Ce sont nos principaux fournisseurs d'armes, notamment d'armes chimiques. Une grande entreprise, très prospère, surtout depuis le début du conflit Ishbal. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

- Les marques de nos carabines ne m'intéressent pas.

- Mais Mademoiselle Blood, si, sourit Bela en s'approchant de l'Écarlate.

- Silence, Roten.

- Touché . Faites attention à ne pas la brusquer, je pense que Môman et Pôpa Blood seraient furieux de voir leur unique fille revenir du front blessée. Et je ne donnerai pas cher de votre peau ."

* * *

Quand Solf rentra dans la tente, il vit Bethsabée vêtue de la lourde pelisse qu'elle avait reçue de sa grand-mère, assise au bureau, une cigarette à la bouche. Elle avait les sourcils froncés, et écoutait le disque d'Alice, ceux envoyés par Marian gisant pêle-mêle sur le sol. Au fil des paroles et de la mélodie douce et aquatique, ses yeux se plissèrent, sa bouche se tordit et elle fixa intensément le tissu kaki en face d'elle sans le voir. Son visage était à la fois crispé et impassible, figé dans une seconde de temps, revivant le même moment en boucle, un moment hors du temps et des sensations. La fumée qui s'échappait de la Seven Aces se frottait à son visage et lui piquait les yeux. Des larmes ténues coulèrent sur ses joues, mais il était incapable de dire si c'était de colère, de tristesse ou à cause de l'irritation. La musique continuait, la voix de sa nièce étranglée, perçante, presque irritante si son timbre parfaitement juste n'était pas là pour calmer le tout. Le calme se fit brièvement dans la chanson, avant que la mélodie ne reprenne. Betty ne semblait même pas noter sa présence, des souvenirs effacés semblant passer dans ses iris embués. Elle leva les mains, qui étaient jusque-là sagement croisées sur ses genoux et saisit son visages dans ses paumes alors qu'Alice allait crescendo. Son dos fut agité de faibles tremblements puis de hoquets ténus.

_Big fish, little fish_  
_ Shootin' in the dark_

_ If I had one wish_  
_ Just a wish_

_ Throw me in the water_  
_ 'Cause I wanna be a bottom feeder_  
_ Wanna be a bottom feeder..._

Elle pleurait (?)

Il ne savait pas. Elle-même ne le savait pas, elle se sentait comme une baignoire en train de se vider en même temps que la chanson touchait à sa fin. Elle aussi.

Tout avait une fin, elle en était pleinement consciente. Tout ce qui naît meurt, tout ce qui est n'est plus, tout ce qui existe disparaît, tout ce qui est un jour présent est absent le lendemain. La Mort était depuis longtemps sa compagne et pesait chaque jour, chacun de ses jours passés sur le front à la propager, chaque jour un peu plus sur ses épaules, comme un Maine Coon noir et ironique lové autour de son cou, prête à l'étrangler, à tuer Betty, quand ce serait son tour de mourir.

Son corps, elle ne le sentait plus. Son esprit non plus. Bethsabée ne sentait que du vide cliqueter entre ses os. La chanson était terminée, et pourtant, elle la sentait encore vibrer au creux de ses oreilles. L'absence de la chanson la faisait tout autant crever que la mort prochaine d'un membre de sa famille, autant que le fait qu'elle se sentait seule, seule au milieu du chaos de ce monde, seule sans personne pour la ramener dans son corps, ce corps qu'elle détestait, mais qu'elle se forçait à aimer car il était le bagage de son esprit et lui permettait d'exister, pour le peu que ça valait.

La jeune femme se leva, ses jambes aussi fines que des baguettes Xinoises s'entrechoquant, les bras éloignés de son tronc avec autant d'élégance que si elle se préparait à faire un numéro de funambulisme. Elle hissa péniblement ses mains jusqu'à son front et dégage les multiples mèches rousses qui lui obscurcissaient le visage, avant de reculer sans même jeter un oeil en arrière, à grandes enjambées, comme si elle faisait "marche arrière" tel un film.

Une fois à l'entrée de la tente, elle ouvrit le pan et regarda longuement le ciel bleu vif, vierge de tout nuage. Puis, elle sourit. Finalement, elle retourna s'asseoir, sur le lit cette fois, avant de retirer sa fourrure et la plier délicatement dans sa malle.

Betty se retourna : il n'y avait personne. Elle était pourtant certaine que Solf était entré. Peu lui importait : elle s'allongea, se couvrit des draps et s'endormit doucement.

* * *

_" Les filles ! Revenez, il va pleuvoir !"_

_Bethsabée, Candice et Hortense se retournèrent vers la porte de cuisine ouverte. C'était la fête des Fleurs, et pour cette occasion, leur arrière-grand mère avait chargé les trois cousines d'aller cueillir roses, marguerites, iris et jonquilles afin de composer un bouquet pour leurs mères respectives. Les trois fillettes de neuf et cinq ans se mirent à courir à travers l'immense jardin fleuri, seulement vêtues de robes pastel vaporeuses et de sandalettes, hilares._

_"La première arrivée a gagné !" cria Candice en perdant une tulipe en route._

_Elles sprintèrent, sprintèrent tant et si bien ...que Bethsabée gagna, suivie par Candice puis Hortense, la plus petite. Celle-ci jeta presque son bouquet sur la table et s'assit sur le rocking-chair de la véranda, la moue boudeuse et les bras croisés. Mamie Pauline se pencha vers elle et la consola :_

_"- Tu gagneras la prochaine fois, mon poussin._

_- Z'est pas juste ! bougonna la cadette. Je gagne jamais !_

_- La prochaine fois, répéta sa sœur aînée. Regarde Mamie ! J'ai pris les plus belles fleurs pour Maman!_

_- C'est pas vrai , c'est moi ! s'exclama Hortense en sauta sur ses pieds._

_- Vous avez toutes de belles fleurs ! On ne met pas les coudes sur la table ! dit l'arrière-grand-mère à Bethsabée, qui buvait goulûment un jus d'orange._

_- Pa'don. Wouaaaaah !" souffla la petite fille pendant que Pauline sortait du ruban brillant et coloré d'un tiroir, ainsi qu'une longue paire de ciseaux._

_Elle s'occupa en premier du bouquet de la plus jeune, un ensemble de narcisses, marguerites et roses blanches. Elle coupa les tiges trop longues et assembla les fleurs avec un ruban jaune pâle aux reflets d'or blanc. Puis, ce fut au tour de Candice, avec un bouquet sang et or, composé de tulipes jaunes et rouge ainsi que de roses écarlates, qui furent liées par un ruban rouge aux paillettes dorées. Vint en dernier celui de Bethsabée, des narcisses couplées à des roses rose et jaune pâle, enserrées par un ruban vert d'eau, de la même couleur que la yeux de son arrière-grand mère qui leur souriait._

_La pluie que la vieille dame avait annoncée sévissait au dehors , et les fillettes enfilèrent toutes leurs gilets, assortis à leurs robes : gris pour Beth, rose pour Candice et bleu pour Hortense. Leurs parents devaient bientôt les rejoindre, pour que toute la famille se rende à L'Opéra, où se produisait chaque année un spectacle axé autour du printemps et de la nature, que les enfants adoraient. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas et la voix de sa tante Jupitère résonna :_

_"- Les filles, on est là ! On était partis chercher un gâteau chez Meert ! Un Opera, vous aimez ?_

_- OH OUIIII !"_

_Alors que ses deux cousines couraient vers la salle à manger, Betty resta un instant seule avec sa grand-mère, qui fixait d'un air absent une photo de son défunt époux, Léonce. Celui-ci était décédé deux ans auparavant, et la petite fille n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de lui. Elle lisait la tristesse dans les beaux yeux clairs de son aînée, ainsi lui prit-elle la main et se percha sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire un bisou. La vieille dame lui sourit gentiment alors que Beth clamait :_

_" Allez viens Mamie, on nous attend !"_

_Avant de partir pour la grande soirée de danse et musique, Pauline rassembla ses arrières-petites filles dans la cuisine. Elle sortit quelques minutes dehors sous la pluie battante, seulement couverte d'un châle et revint les mains pleines de roses. Archibald Blood, le père de Bethsabée, râla :_

_"- Maman, tu vas attraper froid !_

_- Peuh ! Je suis plus coriace que de bêtes gouttes d'eau et un courant d'air ! répliqua-t-elle en chassant ce reproche d'un geste de main. Les filles ! appela-t-elle après avoir enlevé les épines et noué les roses entre elles. Voilà des couronnes de reines de fleurs !" sourit la vieille dame._

_Béates, les trois cousines se laissèrent poser une couronne blanche (pour Beth), une rose (pour Candice) et une jaune pâle (pour Hortense). Celles-ci se firent emmitoufler dans leurs manteaux par leurs mères respectives avant de partir. Dans la calèche qui les menait à l'Opéra de Central, celles-ci s'agglutinèrent autour de Pauline, qui rit avant de les embrasser sur le front, heureuse d'être aussi bien entourée._

* * *

Sans réfléchir, quand la Bethsabée adulte se réveilla, elle partit directement vers le jardin aux roses où elle avait autrefois caressé un renard des sables. Sûre que personne ne connaissait cette endroit, elle fut surprise de voir quelqu'un assis sur un banc en pierre. Kimblee.

"- C'est étrange de te voir ici , articula-t-elle.

- En quoi ? C'est un endroit calme et ravissant, répondit-il en retour en tirant sur la cigarette qu'il fumait. Que fais-tu là ?

- J'avais besoin de voir des fleurs.

- 'Besoin' ? Tu vas mieux ?

- Hmmm ?

- Tu avais l'air choquée tout à l'heure, dit-il sans la regarder.

- Ah. Oui, soupira Betty. Les sentiments qui l'habitaient tantôt avaient totalement disparu, laissant place à un calme fragile, comme une mer après la tempête. Je peux ? s'enquit-elle en désignant la cigarette.

- Bien sûr."

Alors qu'elle fumait à son tour, il se leva et arracha une rose du mur en face d'eux, et la lui tendit : la jeune femme l'accepta avec un sourire, qui se fana vite cependant. Ses yeux se rivèrent sur la fumée de la Seven Aces et elle confessa :

" - Je n'ai jamais aimé qu'on m'offre des fleurs.

- Oh, navré. J'en prends note et ne ferai plus cette erreur, s'excusa Solf.

- Les fleurs ont le droit de vivre, elles aussi. Leur heure viendra tout aussi bien là où elles sont plantées et où elles grandissent. Tiens, ponctua-t-elle en lui retournant la cigarette.

- Merci ."

Ils se turent un long instant, chacun ayant les yeux rivés sur la rose posée entre eux deux. Beth nota que Kimblee s'était piqué le doigt et lui prit le main, léchant la goutte de sang qui perlait à son index. Elle leva les yeux pour sentir son estomac se tordre, et son visage brûler.

Il était foutrement beau, à la fixer sans ciller, ce sourire indistinct aux lèvres. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle eut envie de l'embrasser sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à l'étouffer, elle eut la pulsion de le serrer contre elle jusqu'à le fracasser. Sa mâchoire avait une ligne parfaite sous les rayons du soleil qui entraient à flots dans cette cour bien cachée, et sa peau était presque translucide sous cette lumière. La tache rouge qui persistait sur la pulpe de son doigt était la seule couleur chaude de la silhouette de l'homme en face d'elle, qui ne disait mot.

A l'inverse, seuls les yeux verts de Beth étaient d'une couleur froide. Ses cheveux prenaient une teinte flamboyante, en accord avec les taches de rousseur qui tapissaient son nez et ses joues. Son haut brun était ample mais possédait un décolleté assez profond pour dévoiler le haut de sa poitrine. Elle leva la tête et fixa Solf avant de lui murmurer :

" Je crois que je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était que de désirer quelqu'un, d'avoir envie de quelqu'un au point de vouloir extirper son essence hors de son être, au point de s'oublier pour une étreinte, avant de te voir ainsi."

Elle le vit s'arrêter dans ses réflexions un instant pour la fixer et entrelacer ses doigts. Il lui sourit brièvement avant de répondre à mi-voix :

"- Je ne savais pas que la lumière du jour me mettait à ce point en valeur.

- Idiot, souffla-t-elle, humiliée.

- Ne boude pas, ordonna-t-il. Je serais ravi de te montrer la réciprocité de ce désir, continua-t-il en collant son front au sien.

- Quand ça ? demanda Beth en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes.

- Quand tu le souhaites.

- Je n'ai rien de prévu dans mon agenda pour les journées qui viennent donc ... expliqua la jeune femme en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- J'aime cet emploi du pluriel, apprécia l'alchimiste avec un sourire carnassier.

- Il y aura un pluriel si tu te montres à la hauteur.

- Vraiment ? soupira Solf, toujours aussi proche.

- Et oui, ponctua Beth, un index sur la gorge de son vis-à-vis.

- Et bien, fais un premier essai ..."

Elle se détacha de lui et contempla un long moment le rosier grimpant devant eux. Puis, elle regarda sa montre : il était à peine dix heures passées. Solf nota cet acte et resta sagement assis, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait faire, dire ou proposer. Il sourit quand elle s'accroupit face à lui, les yeux brillants et une mèche folle sur le nez.

Elle l'embrassa lentement, une main sur son épaule, dégustant le goût salé de ses lèvres, leur chaleur et leur étonnante douceur. Leur baiser s'intensifia quand le jeune homme appuya sa bouche contre la sienne après avoir saisi le crâne de Betty. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, reprenant à peine leur souffle, avant de se séparer, un mince sourire aux lèvres tous les deux. Bethsabée vérifia une nouvelle fois l'heure. Le sourire de Solf s'agrandit quand elle dit :

" Je suppose que tu as le temps pour un premier essai avant le déjeuner ?"

* * *

**_CLIFFHANGER DE FOU T'AS VU._**

_( là, je cours très loin pour éviter les briques que Nefel et CrazyNight vont me lancer)._

_Bonjour. Ce chapitre pousse encore un peu sur la famille de Beth. En réalité, j'ai appris que mon arrière-grand mère n'avait plus pour longtemps à vivre (cancer de l'intestin qui se généralise) et j'ai voulu lui faire une place. J'ai déjà utilisé son prénom (Pauline, donc) dans Sable d'Ishbal, car c'est aussi le prénom d'une de mes cousines. Le souvenir qui m'a inspirée ici est un souvenir de Pâques. Le christianisme n'existe pas dans FMA comme l'a dit Arakawa donc j'ai du changer de contexte mais moi et mes cousines allions toujours chercher les œufs, ainsi que des fleurs dans le jardin de ma grand-mère (qui vit dans un coron par contre, pas une maison de maître)._

_J'espère que je n'ai pas trop descendu l'ambiance en racontant ma vie ... Si c'est le cas, pardon. Je dois lui rendre visite cet après-midi à l'hôpital et j'avais besoin de me décharger, c'est pour ça. Merci de m'avoir lue encore une fois. Ah, et si vous devinez à quelle superbe série de livres à propos de sœurs j'ai fait référence ici, vous gagnez ... un bisou. ( Comment ça, c'est de l'arnaque ?)_

_On se voit au chapitre prochaiiin !_

_Musique : " Bottomfeeder" de Amanda Palmer and the Grand Theft Orchestra , "Disparity by Design" de Rise Against._


	31. Chapitre 31

**_Chapitre 31_**

* * *

_"Encore une fois encore une fois_  
_ Fais moi voir en rouge ô mon matador_  
_ Affronte moi dans cette danse gore_  
_ Terrible et torride rapport."_

**_Ton incandescent corps_ - Ina-Ich**

* * *

**Si tu as bien fait attention, chère lectrice, tu auras vu que la citation de début de chapitre n'est pas sur le sang ! Non,car c'est _LE_ chapitre que tu attendais ! Et c'est le plus long aussi. Je classe donc ce chapitre en M.**

* * *

" Tu es bien directe ."

(NdA : Ahah vous croyiez que ça allait commencer direct hein ? Hé bah nooon !)

Beth s'ébouriffa vivement les cheveux et rétorqua avec un clin d'œil :

"- Quand je sais ce que je veux, je le veux.

- Il t'en a fallu du temps pour le savoir, tout de même.

- Est-ce ... un reproche ? s'enquit-elle à mi-voix, accroupie devant un Kimblee toujours assis sur le banc.

- Un simple fait. Mais, lui répondit Solf en lui saisissant le menton dans sa main, pour répondre à ta question, poursuivit-il en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres, je n'ai rien de prévu."

Il se détacha d'elle avec un grand sourire immature, magnifique et insupportable à la fois. "Magnifique et insupportable à la fois" était d'ailleurs une description qui convenait à l'ensemble de l'être qu'était Kimblee. Betty se releva pour être saisie par les jambes et projetée sur les genoux de l'alchimiste qui lui embrassa la nuque langoureusement. Il la sentit frissonner de part en part, elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau. Il l'enlaça puis prit sa main droite dans la sienne pour la serrer fermement tout en continuant à parsemer l'arrière de son cou de lents baisers. Il fit pencher la tête de la jeune femme vers la gauche pour planter lentement ses dents blanches dans la peau tout aussi pâle de Bethsabée qui réprima un bref gémissement de douleur. Solf lécha la légère plaie qu'il avait provoquée, les yeux fermés, se délectant de ce goût salé et métallique si particulier.

Elle était très tendue : non pas par peur ou angoisse, mais par désir. Elle se contrôlait encore, elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser aller trop vite. Après tout, ils étaient non loin du campement en plein jour, et il fallait mieux rester discret mais cela ne plaisait pas à l'alchimiste. Pas du tout. Il agrippa ses cheveux de la main gauche et effleura sa jugulaire des lèvres. Son toucher était ténu et pourtant Beth le ressentait aussi profondément qu'un coup de poignard dans les entrailles. Elle ferma les yeux et crispa les paupières pour se calmer, mais cela n'arrangeait rien. Elle se sentait perdre les pédales de son corps, qui s'enfonçait dans la chaleur tandis que Solf léchait du bout de la langue la chair exposée entre son col et son lobe d'oreille.

Comme il s'attardait sur ce dernier, l'alchimiste eut la surprise d'entendre Betty gémir. Il savait déjà qu'elle était particulièrement sensible au niveau de la nuque, du cou et de l'oreille, et c'était bien pour cela qu'il se concentrait sur ces parties pour lui proposer un avant-goût de ce qu'il pouvait donner.

"- J'espère que tu apprécies, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille d'un ton doucereux, car ce n'est qu'un aperçu.

- Tu as la langue bien pendue et ce n'est pas plus mal, sourit-elle avant de sursauter légèrement alors qu'il mordait doucement son cartilage.

- Je t'avais dit que si ma langue n'était pas dans ma poche, j'espérais qu'elle soit sur ton corps.

- Oh, tu étais donc sérieux ...

- Oh que oui. Peut-être ... poursuivit-il à mi-voix en lui embrassant le creux du cou, pourrions-nous continuer cela ailleurs, si tu le souhaites, évidemment, conclut Solf du bout des lèvres, un sourire de chat pêcheur sur le visage.

- MON CHER COLLEEEEEGUE ! hurla Bela Roten dans une rue adjacente.

- ... Ou bien peut-être devrais-je tuer ce bellâtre et revenir auprès de toi plus tard ? proposa l'Ecarlate avec une mine plus que dépitée sur le visage, que Betty ne voyait pas, mais qu'elle imaginait très bien.

- Oui, noble chevalier, lui répondit-t-elle en se redressant et reprenant contenance petit à petit. Allez donc vaincre votre mortel ennemi et revenez près de votre noble dame.

- N'ayez crainte, je suis Solf, le Chevalier au ... commença son interlocuteur avant d'hésiter : au ... au ?

- Solf, le Chevalier au Catogan ?

- Je pensais à quelque chose de plus ... Enfin. Je vais voir ce qu'il me veut.A mon grand regret, ajouta-t-il. Je te retrouve plus tard."

Solf avait à peine fait cent mètres qu'il tomba sur Roten, seul dans une rue proche. Quand il reconnut l'Écarlate, il se frotta énergiquement les mains et s'exclama avec un sourire éclatant :

"- Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ! (NdA : Je vous autorise à crier " SI, CONNARD !" devant votre ordinateur)

- Non, pas du tout, répondit Solf avec le moins d'ironie possible.

- Bien ! Parce que, figurez-vous, je ... "

Le sourire de Bela s'effaça petit à petit pour se transformer en une moue soucieuse et enfantine qui se couplait assez mal avec son visage très adulte aux lignes droites et fortes. Il jeta une mèche de cheveux miel en arrière en un geste de diva et répondit avec un sourire faux (mais néanmoins toujours aussi éclatant, dentifrice spécial blancheur oblige) :

" Figurez-vous que j'ai oublié ce pourquoi je vous cherchais !"

_Il se fout de ma gueule._

Solf s'étonna lui-même de penser aussi vulgairement, mais tout le comportement de son _cher collègue_ lui indiquait que ce dernier n'était venu que pour le faire tourner en bourrique. Il dut se réfréner de toutes ses forces pour ne pas l'exploser et grinça avec une patience forcée :

" - Vraiment ..?

- Je vous assure ! s'esclaffa l'Alchimiste de Sang. Hmmm ... ça ne devait pas être important. J'espère ne pas avoir interrompu une _affaire pressante_ . Oh, Lieutenant Blood, quelle belle surprise !

- Comme vous dites, mon Commandant, répondit Bethsabée en le saluant. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Une broutille. J'ai même oublié pourquoi je cherchais votre supérieur, pour vous dire !

- Je vois.

- J'espère ne pas vous avoir _dérangés_. Je vais vous laisser, mon unité m'attend et vous devez bien avoir _quelque chose à faire_, sembla appuyer Roten en s'éloignant. Bonne journée, chers collègues !

- Au revoir mon Commandant ! le salua Beth. Crève, ordure, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Merci d'avoir si brillamment exprimé mes sentiments, Mademoiselle Blood. Devrions-nous rentrer ?"

La jeune femme se tourna en direction de Solf pour le voir lui adresser un fantôme de sourire et désigner la route qui menait vers le campement d'un large geste de la main.

" Je pense bien, oui ."

* * *

" LIEUTENANT BLOOD ! hurla la voix de Ryûko BeiFong dès qu'elle la vit dans son champ de vision. VENEZ ICI !"

Surprise d'être ainsi haranguée, Betty haussa les épaules et courut vers sa supérieure. Du moins, elle s'apprêtait à le faire quand Solf mit la main sur son épaule et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête de rester où elle était. Il s'approcha seul de la Xinoise et s'enquit :

"- Que se passe-t-il donc ?

- J'ai appelé votre sous-officier, Écarlate, pas vous, rétorqua sèchement Ryûko.

- Puisque Mademoiselle Blood est sous mes ordres ET ma responsabilité, j'ai bien le droit de savoir ce que vous lui voulez. A moins, bien sûr, que vous ne vouliez lui parler de moi dans mon dos.

- Le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous, pesta-t-elle. Mademoiselle Van dem Waidmanns la réclame.

- La ... réclame ? répéta Solf, un sourcil levé.

- Disons qu'elle a tendance à boire plus d'alcool que son organisme ne peut subir ... Je veux juste la paix dans mon campement, vous pouvez comprendre ça ?

- Qu'on lui donne un anxiolytique. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour consoler toutes les recrues qui se découvrent une faiblesse pour le rhum, cracha-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

- Mais on a le temps de sauter sa subordonnée ?"

Le corps de l'alchimiste connut un énorme courant d'air glacé. Il se retourna millimètre par millimètre pour demander d'un ton venimeux :

" - Pardon ?

- Mais on a le temps d'exploser des villages entiers ? demanda BeiFong, étonnée (et légèrement apeurée) par la colère qu'elle lisait sur le visage de son collègue.

- C'est mon travail. Et celui de Mademoiselle Blood consiste à m'épauler, non à jouer la nounou. Bonne journée, Alchimiste de Sable."

Il la planta là. Le visage crispé de Ryûko se relâcha de stupeur quand elle le vit murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Bethsabée Blood, qui lui sourit en retour. Elle se sentait intruse dans la scène qui se passait pourtant publiquement, comme un enfant qui voit ses parents folâtrer à travers le trou de la serrure. Ryûko savait depuis la première seconde que Kimblee voulait Betty Blood, pour une raison inconnue d'elle-même. Peut-être seulement pour le plaisir de la chasse, de la conquête et du corps. Peut-être uniquement pour passer le temps. Toujours est-il que les deux personnes devant elle, leurs têtes proches l'une de l'autre, se déshabillaient littéralement du regard en un battement de cils. BeiFong secoua vigoureusement la tête et retourna auprès de Winthe Waidmanns en pestant contre les dangers de l'alcool.

* * *

**Ouvrez vos chakras, ça commence. Je suis gentille, je préviens.**

* * *

Avant même que Betty ne le voie venir, Kimblee la serrait contre lui avec force, sifflotant doucement. Un sourire naquit aux coins de ses lèvres alors qu'il la fixait, l'éclat dans ses yeux bleus démultipliés sous la lumière du soleil , une fossette apparaissait sur sa joue droite. Il plongea ses mains fines dans sa chevelure fauve folle, la malaxant lentement, son front contre celui de la jeune femme qui souriait également, serrant la taille de Solf. Elle l'entendit aspirer une bouffée d'air avant de saisir son crâne et l'embrasser, la tête de Beth en arrière.

Ce baiser était très différent des précédents : il était plus fort, plus chaud, plus complexe, plus puissant. C'était un baiser plein de désir non-contenu, le genre de baiser qui fait trembler de la tête aux pieds. Betty éloigna ses lèvres des siennes pour les effleurer lentement puis les picorer comme un oiseau affamé. Elle posa ses paumes sur les joues de l'homme en face d'elle pour faire glisser sa langue serpentine sur sa bouche. Il était délicieux, à la serrer de plus en plus fort contre son propre corps, ses mains tatouées soutenant son dos mince et sa nuque, à la fixer sans ciller, à se laisser embrasser sans broncher. Bethsabée recula de quelques centimètres et sourit avant de sentir ses lèvres être placardées contre celle de son vis-à-vis avec passion. Elle gémit de surprise et de plaisir en reconnaissant cette sensation de désir monter de ses entrailles jusqu'à ses joues, qui s'empourprèrent aussi sec. Ils se mordirent les lèvres l'un après l'autre, le souffle de plus en plus court et le corps de plus en plus chaud.

Sans prévenir, Solf la prit par les cuisses et la tint contre lui. Effrayée à l'idée de chuter, Betty entoura sa taille de ses jambes et continua à l'embrasser alors qu'il la soutenait par les fesses, se laissant faire avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il la posa sur le bureau, lui debout. L'alchimiste se pencha vers elle, ses mains à plat sur le meuble, juste à côté des cuisses de la demoiselle qui le contemplait. Une mèche noire s'échappait de son catogan parfait jusque-là, et son visage était éclairé d'une étrange lueur, qui semblait émaner de lui. Elle était toujours aussi surprise de la tendresse de son geste quand il prit son visage entre ses mains et lui embrassa le front, à la naissance des cheveux, puis le nez et les lèvres où il s'attarda un moment, les couvrant de lents baisers, tous deux les yeux fermés. Il adorait l'embrasser, goûter la saveur sucrée de ses lèvres cerise et leur douceur de velours. Le désir que ce geste simple pouvait lui procurer lui faisait vibrer l'échine, et la désirer plus encore.

Beth lui détacha les cheveux, qui tombèrent sur ses épaules comme une cape de nuit. Certaines mèches chutèrent sur son visage, chatouillant le nez de la jeune femme qui lui sourit. Il les rejeta arrière et reprit son crâne en mains pour mordiller sa gorge délicate. Elle eut un immense frisson et plongea sa main dans la chevelure d'encre de l'alchimiste, sa poigne se crispant sous les vagues de désir qui arrivaient. Elle gémit longuement quand ce fut sa langue qui lui caressa la peau en à-coups, puis en longues lignes verticales. Kimblee bougea sa bouche jusqu'à l'ombre du cou de la demoiselle qu'il mordilla délicatement, ses oreilles focalisées sur les soupirs ténus et gémissements mélodiques qu'il percevait. _Ces sons étaient parfaits_, pensait-il en augmentant la pression de ses dents contre la chair de Betty.

Il se détacha pour mieux la regarder. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille , captant chaque rayon de soleil qui traversait la toile de la tente. Sa pupille était dilatée, prenant presque toute la place dans son iris, et ses joues étaient assorties à sa bouche rouge vif. Et ce n'était que le début. Solf s'autorisa un sourire en l'embrassant à nouveau, ses mains sur le haut des cuisses de Bethsabée. Elle le désirait tant à cet instant...

Son corps était cotonneux et ne réagissait qu'à son toucher, de façon délicieusement violente. Il se pencha sur elle et glissa ses paumes sous son T-Shirt , ses doigts chatouillant sa peau jusqu'à parvenir à son soutien-gorge qu'il caressa du bout du doigt.

" - Tu pourrais l'enlever, lui murmura Beth, son visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

- Patience. Peut-être , avança Kimblee d'une voix rauque, serions-nous mieux sur le lit ?

- Je pense que oui."

Il la reprit dans ses bras et la déposa doucement sur le lit. _Presque tendrement_, songea Betty l'espace d'un instant alors qu'il se posait au dessus d'elle, appuyé sur ses coudes. Ses yeux bleus l'hypnotisaient pendant qu'il la fixait et caressait ses tempes des pouces en petits cercles. Son index droit effleura ses cils puis sa lèvre inférieure, qu'elle mordait sans même s'en rendre compte. Il toucha chaque centimètre de son visage, tortillant quelques mèches rousses éparses sur son front, allant jusqu'à embrasser très légèrement ses paupières avant d'effleurer ses joues brûlantes avec son sourire immature. Il lut la surprise sur le visage de sa partenaire et se justifia :

"- Je veux me souvenir de chaque particule qui te constitue, et de chaque millimètre de ton visage, qu'il reste ancré dans ma chair. Et puis, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant, sa tête entre les mains, j'aime prendre mon temps avec toi.

- Vraiment ? En quel honneur ? demanda-t-elle en retour entre deux baisers fiévreux.

- Je te désire, voyons. Je ne vais pas te prendre comme une vulgaire putain. J'ai envie de prendre soin de toi, lui confessa-t-il à l'oreille en lui léchant le cou. Juste pour que tu puisses te donner entièrement à moi ensuite. D'accord ?

- Uniquement si la réciproque est vraie.

- Chuuuut ... souffla-t-il en la sentir pratiquement sursauter de désir. Sens moi.

- Hmm ?

- Serre-moi contre toi. Touche-moi. Embrasse-moi, et vois", lui sourit-il, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux, tout comme ses mains.

D'un seul geste, il la saisit dans ses bras et se mit sur le dos, Bethsabée au-dessus de lui. Avec un large sourire, elle se rua sur sa pomme d'Adam qu'elle prit entre ses dents avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Un "Ah !" à mi-chemin entre la surprise et le désir fit agrandir son sourire. Elle s'allongea de tout son long sur le corps de Kimblee et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre elle. Elle resta un long moment, mais qui aurait tout aussi bien être un quart d'heure comme une minute, un instant suspendu, à dévorer sa gorge et son cou. La jeune femme se redressa pour faire glisser le tissu immaculé du haut de Solf vers le haut : apparemment très pressé de l'enlever, l'alchimiste se déshabilla et la fixa avec un grand sourire. Illico, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau avant de descendre lentement, savourant chaque centimètre de la peau pâle de l'Ecarlate du bout de la langue et des lèvres. Plus elle descendait, plus ses fins muscles se faisaient sentir sous sa bouche, plus elle le sentait vibrer entre ses mains, qui caressaient son torse et ses hanches, plus elle se sentait se perdre dans les minces gémissements qu'il laissait échapper. Il était plus mince qu'il n'était musclé, mais elle aimait l'odeur de son corps quand elle mordillait ses côtes et son ventre. Elle aimait la douceur et l'élasticité de sa peau entre ses dents, et sentir ses muscles rouler dans ses paumes quand elle serrait sa taille contre son visage. Ses cheveux roux tombaient en cascade sur le torse de Solf, qui les caressait du bout des doigts, sentant son désir monter petit à petit avec délectation.

Betty leva la tête quand il poussa un bref cri étouffé après qu'elle lui eut léché lentement et délicatement les hanches. Elle remonta jusqu'à son visage pour voir qu'il l'avait couvert d'une main, sa bouche mordue encore visible. Légèrement inquiète, elle couvrit sa joue de minces baisers et s'enquit :

" - Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Oh, Beth ... Bien loin de ça. Si loin de ça, murmura-t-il si bas que ça en était presque inaudible. C'est délicieux. Continue ... demanda-t-il en la regardant avec un sourire fatigué. C'est juste ... que je n'avais jamais eu autant de montées de désir avant.

- Oh ..." laissa-t-elle échapper, surprise de le voir se laisser abandonner ainsi.

Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de laisser échapper un long soupir. Elle sentait comme une nuée d'abeilles folles furieuses tourbillonner dans son estomac, piquant son cœur et ses poumons, augmentant le poids dans ses reins. Elle avait si chaud. Betty était presque inquiète qu'elle ne s'ouvre en deux sous la pression incommensurable qu'elle ressentait. Elle expira d'un grand coup avant de resserrer Solf tout contre elle, embrassant lentement toute la longueur de son torse, mordillant ses tétons avant de s'arrêter. Elle posa son oreille contre son cœur et écarquilla les yeux.

Son cœur battait si fort, il tambourinait contre sa poitrine comme s'il allait exploser.

Beth descendit sa main jusqu'au ventre du jeune homme qui la regardait sans rien dire. Il avait du mal à ne pas perdre totalement le contrôle mais en même temps, il envie de ne plus penser à rien. Ni aux Homonculus, ni à la guerre, ni à ses "missions" fastidieuses, ni à ce qu'il ferait après le conflit. Il voulait juste s'abandonner. C'était étrange de la voir stopper d'un seul coup pour écouter son cœur battre, comme si c'était étonnant qu'il en ait un. Il respira lourdement quand elle lui caressa le bas-ventre et se redressait pour le regarder.

Elle enleva son haut brun, qui collait à sa peau à cause de la chaleur de son corps et lui sourit. Il était vraiment très beau , ses cheveux sombres étalés autour de son visage, ses yeux glacier à moitié fermés, son corps mince sous elle et ce sempiternel fantôme de sourire aux lèvres. Solf se redressa pour se mettre sur ses genoux , et serra la jeune femme tout contre lui, sa tête sous le cou laiteux de Beth. Il enfonça ses ongles dans son dos et le griffa alors qu'il lui embrassait la poitrine. Il la mitrilla de baisers tout d'abord, puis ralentit quand la demoiselle lui caressa les cheveux et soupira d'aise, la lèvre mordue. Elle rit brièvement quand elle sentit son érection tout contre elle, qui tendait le tissu bleu de son pantalon. Kimblee stoppa ses baisers et s'enquit, le front entre ses seins :

"- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

- Tu n'as pas mal à bander comme ça ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Un peu. Mais c'est plus excitant qu'autre chose ..."

Ce fut à son tour de rire quand elle cria presque alors qu'il gobait ses seins tout en lui saisissant les hanches pour les coller aux siennes. Elle avait une très petite poitrine mais ce n'était pas un problème : celle-ci devenait plus lourde sous ses coups de langue et ses caresses. Sa tête fut brusquement tirée vers l'arrière quand Bethsabée saisit ses cheveux épars pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle lui sourit et baisa son front alors qu'il croquait ses seins.

"- Ah ..! grimaça-t-elle.

- Oh . Tu n'aimes pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non, pas vraiment. Désolée.

- Beth , soupira-t-il en la faisant s'allonger, ne t'excuse jamais de ne pas aimer ce que je peux te faire, ou pour aimer ce que je te fais. Tu ne peux pas tout aimer, sourit le jeune homme en lui caressant les cheveux, son visage à deux centimètres du sien.

- Oui ... Tu es très sexy, tu sais ?

- Vraiment ? appuya le jeune homme avec un grand sourire qui le rendait encore plus désirable.

- J'ai très envie de toi. Viens contre moi ... murmura-t-elle en l'enserrant, sa peau tout contre la sienne. Mmmm ...

- Envie partagée, sourit Solf. J'ai envie de dévorer ta chair jusqu'au plus profond de toi, lui dit-il à l'oreille, Beth tremblant et lui-même se tendant encore plus. J'ai envie de t'entendre gémir et soupirer contre moi, encore et encore ... Retourne-toi."

Surprise mais pas inquiète, elle obtempéra. Le jeune homme dégagea sa chevelure de son dos pour la poser au-dessus de sa tête et l'enlaça. Il l'embrassa de la nuque jusqu'aux reins, sans se presser, en profitant de chaque frisson, chaque murmure, chaque montée de fièvre qu'il pouvait ressentir sous ses doigts. Betty plongeait son visage dans l'oreille pour ne pas crier.

_Ce n'est pas possible, il va finir par me tuer ..._

" Beth ... Je veux t'entendre."

Elle se dégagea la bouche pour échapper un gémissement étranglé. Son corps contre le sien ... Son corps fin et puissant contre le sien, si frêle et faible, qu'elle détestait, et qu'il embrassait pourtant avec autant de désir que si elle était la plus femme qui existe ... Bethsabée écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que son pantalon lui semblait bien trop étroit, comme une camisole.

Enfin, il s'éloigna, laissant sa peau respirer et la laissant rouge, essoufflée et étourdie, la gorge sèche. Elle avait presque crié sans même s'entendre. Solf la retourna sur le dos et positionna ses hanches contre le siennes puis l'embrassa avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_J'adore ces sons ... Continue, encore ..._

Ce fut un autre bruit qu'il entendit, mais il lui faisait tout autant plaisir : elle débouclait sa ceinture. Elle enlevait aussi ses bottes avec la seule aide de ses pieds, et il l'imita, retirant ses chaussures et chaussettes. Il l'empêcha de faire descendre son pantalon pour le faire lui-même.

Chaque centimètre qu'il effleurait attisait le feu qui habitait Beth depuis déjà un bon moment. Comme pour ajouter à ce calvaire sensuel, il embrassait la peau découverte à intervalles réguliers, jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il jeta le vêtement par terre et la fixa, elle préféra fermer les yeux, honteuse de son corps. Il s'écoula une éternité avant qu'il ne revienne vers elle et ne susurre :

"- Comme tu es belle ...

- Tu plaisantes ? fit-elle malgré elle.

- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Beth ? interrogea Solf en lui embrassant le front puis la gorge. Hmmm ..."

Le visage de l'alchimiste arborait une expression à mi-chemin entre l'extase et la douleur tandis qu'il gémissait en même temps que Beth, leurs lèvres proches l'une de l'autre, avalant les souffles l'un de l'autre. La jeune femme se redressa pour s'agenouiller face à lui et faire glisser ses mains de ses épaules jusqu'à sa ceinture en cuir, qu'elle détacha lentement, du bout des doigts. Elle déboutonna le vêtement et la baissa d'un seul geste, les yeux brillants et un sourire sensuel aux lèvres. Puis, il se leva et l'enleva lui-même avant de se rasseoir et serrer le corps mince de Betty contre lui.

Il eut une tempête de caresses, leur têtes l'une contre l'autre, leurs lèvres s'attachant puis se détachant en un ballet sans fin, leurs mains se tenant et se quittant pour agripper leurs hanches, leurs tailles, leurs torses, leurs crânes, leurs visages, leurs cheveux, des gémissements divers, aigus, étouffés, rauques, courts ou longs s'échappant de leurs gorges, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Beth saisit le visage de Kimblee et le contempla avec un sourire qui stoppa celui-ci net dans ses pensées. C'était le plus beau sourire qu'il avait jamais vu, car celui-ci était sincère et plein de désir. Elle le désirait, elle le lui avait dit, jusqu'au plus profond d'elle, capturer son essence même. C'était étrange de l'entendre parler ainsi, mais il savait maintenant que c'était vrai. Elle ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'aimait pas non plus, mais il avait envie d'elle entière tout comme elle le désirait jusqu'à l'os.

" -Solf ... gémit-elle alors qu'il massait ses cuisses, ses yeux verts embrumés.

- Beth ?

- J'ai envie de toi ..."

Elle plongea sa tête dans l'ombre de son cou juste après prononcé ces mots et lui mordit férocement la jugulaire, le serrant contre elle avec une force insoupçonnée pour son gabarit. C'était si bon d'être dans un corps-à-corps pareil, ainsi ne dit-il rien jusqu'à sentir quelque chose couler sur son torse. Il effleura ce "quelque chose" du doigt.

Une larme.

" - Beth ? répéta-t-il. Tu pleures ?

- Non, mentit-elle.

- Chuuut ... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Sans prévenir, l'alchimiste la poussa sans grande douceur sur le matelas et les draps en bataille pour prendre son visage en coupe entre ses mains. Elle respirait fort, les poings serrées et avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle les ouvrit grand et lui sourit encore, de ce sourire magnifique. Elle respira avec un bref rire :

" J'ai tellement envie de toi , ça me fait pleurer."

Il l'embrassa, pressant son érection entre ses cuisses, qu'elle se rende compte qu'il la désirait aussi, et bien plus fort qu'il ne pouvait l'exprimer. Elle le serra dans ses bras, ses larmes disparaissant rapidement sous les coups de langues dont il parcourait son visage. Solf gémit quand il la sentit caresser son sexe du bout des doigts, à travers le fin tissu de son sous-vêtement.

Beth rit légèrement en le voyant ainsi pris de court avant de le pousser sur le dos et lui mordre à nouveau la pomme d'Adam, sentant son sexe durcir encore un peu plus dans sa main. Chaque frémissement qui provenait de son corps la faisait frémir à son tour, chaque gémissement qu'il poussait la faisait gémir à son tour, chaque vague de chaleur la réchauffait aussi. Il se sentait presque partir, perdu dans un autre monde où il ne sentait rien d'autre que les gestes de Bethsabée. Avec effort, il soupira :

" - Beth, arrête ...

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en lui léchant l'épaule.

- Je vais venir. Et je ne peux pas ... Pas maintenant ."

Elle se détacha de lui et s'allongea à son côté alors qu'il reprenait lentement son souffle, son corps mince sursauta comme si il était sous l'emprise d'électrochocs. Finalement, après une bonne minute, il tourna le visage dans la direction de la jeune femme, ses yeux bleus plus perçants que jamais. Il l'embrassa tout en baissant sa culotte petit à petit.

" Je suis affamé, sourit-il d'un air entendu en effleurant son sexe de l'index. J'espère que tu es aussi athlétique que ton dossier militaire le dit ."

Avant que Beth ne puisse émettre la moindre protestation, il saisit ses jambes et posa une sur chaque épaule, la forçant à se soutenir uniquement par les épaules. Solf prit sa taille en mains pour l'aider et lécha ses cuisses légèrement humides comme un chat goûterait de la crème. Son sourire déjà large s'agrandit encore plus quand il la sentit vibrer sous ses doigts. Il effleura son sexe du bout des lèvres, attentif aux bruits rauques mais mélodieux que la jeune femme laissait échapper. Puis, il l'embrassa de haut en bas, sentant son propre sexe durcir encore. Sa langue chatouilla son clitoris doucement et Betty cria avant de se mordre l'index. Il accentua la force des coups de langue en restant focalisé sur ce minuscule morceau de chair si nerveux. Sa bouche goba tout le sexe de la jeune femme , qui était plus que brûlant et humide déjà. Solf restait concentré sur sa tache et les soupirs de Beth, qui l'encourageaient à continuer encore et encore ...

Il baissa ses mains de sa taille jusqu'à ses fesses pour continuer à la dévorer, lentement, attentivement, avec délicatesse et appétit. Il semblait réellement vouloir dévorer sa chair, l'expulser de son propre corps, et il aimait ça. Oui, il aimait la sentir trembler et produire son sur son, forts ou ténus, rauques ou aigus, par sa propre action. Elle était délicieuse, et Beth aurait souhaité qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Un sursaut et une chaleur plus forte que les autres l'envahit soudain, puis un longue vibration la parcourut des orteils jusqu'à la gorge, d'où s'échappait un bruit rauque et langoureux. Elle le sentait encore appliqué, sa langue la buvant, ses mains se crispant sur sa chair au point de lui faire mal, mais elle ne sentait rien qu'une vague monter et monter encore, poussant sur ses cordes vocales, jusqu'au moment où elle lâcha le plus long soupir jusque lors.

Sa vision s'assombrit et la première chose qu'elle vit quand Kimblee était revenu à sa hauteur furent ses yeux et son sourire immature. Il l'embrassa lentement et souffla :

"- Tu es vraiment belle quand tu jouis.

- Merci. Je ne te pensais pas à ce point doué de ta langue .

- J'espère que c'est une bonne surprise. Pour moi, en tout cas, c'était délicieux , répondit-il en lui mordant l'oreille, bougeant ses hanches contre celles de la jeune femme. De plus, ce n'est pas fini. Pas encore ..."

Betty se rendit compte qu'il était totalement nu contre elle. Elle le regarda et se surprit quand elle réalisa qu'il ne lui faisait pas peur, et qu'il semblait bien loin de vouloir lui faire du mal comme elle le craignait. Mais il mentait si bien. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'une seule de ses paroles était sincère ou disait-il tout ça uniquement pour qu'elle ne parte pas ? Le doute l'envahissait progressivement alors qu'elle se laissait embrasser, les bras ballants. Puis, il lui sourit encore en s'agenouillant à nouveau et la plaquant contre lui pour caresser ses cheveux roux en bataille, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'en fichait.

Elle était bien contre lui. Elle était bien avec lui, son corps nu contre le sien, leurs désirs s'entremêlant voir s'entrechoquant.

" Beth ..."

Ce fut aussi à ce moment-là que Bethsabée se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus utilisé son prénom complet depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la tente, mais son diminutif. Elle prit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains et murmura en retour, les joues rouges et brûlantes :

" - Solf ?

- Tu veux être au dessus ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

- Si tu le souhaites.

- Peu m'importe ."

Il esquissa ce sourire de gamin insupportable et Betty l'embrassa avec ferveur avant de saisir son sexe et le diriger entre ses cuisses. Elle grinça légèrement puis se détendit au fur et à mesure qu'il entrait en elle. Elle posa son front contre celui de Kimblee et huma lentement, au même moment que lui. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur ses hanches et lui indiqua :

"- A ton rythme. Ne te fais pas mal.

- Mal ? Je suis bien loin de ça ..." dit-elle en reprenant ses mots.

Elle plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux et se mouva lentement, apprécia chaque mouvement d'aller-retour. Solf avaient posé son visage contre le creux de son cou, et ses mains caressaient fermement ses cuisses alors qu'elle accélérait lentement.

_Seigneur, j'ai tellement envie de lui ..._

_Tout de lui, j'en veux encore plus, encore ..._

La respiration se faisait plus difficile, et Kimblee sentait le souffle de Betty sur son visage alors qu'il lui mordait l'épaule de plus en plus profondément, alors que le désir se faisait plus envahissant pour chacun d'entre eux. Il leva la tête pour voir la jeune femme le scruter, ses yeux verts plus grands que jamais, l'air perdue. Il devina qu'il devait lui aussi sembler légèrement hagard, mais il s'en fichait : il serra plus étroitement contre lui alors qu'elle accélérait. Ses mains montèrent jusqu'aux cheveux fauves de Beth alors qu'il l'embrassait avec envie tout en gémissant. Il s'enivrait de la chaleur qui l'envahissait, de la pression de ce corps contre le sien, des sons qu'il lâchait, que Bethsabée crééait, du désir qu'il ressentait. Son regard tomba sur les scarifications que la jeune femme arborait sur les cuisses : il les caressa pensivement d'une main quand il la sentit retenir un cri contre la peau de son épaule.

"- Mmmm ... Haaa ... entendit-il.

- Ne te retiens pas, Beth ... Abandonne-toi ... lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, se sentant prêt à venir lui aussi.

- Hmm ... sourit-elle en l'embrassant, les yeux embrumés.

- Laisse-toi aller ... Je ..."

_Je ... Je quoi ? Je te trouve très belle ? Je ..._

" Je ... vais bientôt jouir aussi , dit finalement Solf en lui embrassant le menton. Ne te retiens pas de gémir, surtout , je veux tout entendre ..."

Il n'aurait sans doute pas du dire ça puisque tous les sons qui sortaient de la bouche de Betty s'entrechoquaient les uns après les autres, se marchaient dessus au point qu'elle ne pouvait presque plus respirer. C'était une cacophonie mêlée à une symphonie : une cacosymphonie en somme. C'était si bon de l'entendre et de la voir se perdre entre ses mains comme ça : il lui sourit avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Ses soupirs et ébauches de cris se mêlèrent aux siens alors qu'il venait : il agrippa son visage pour la regarder , lire dans ses yeux qu'elle jouissait autant que lui de lui, la boire dans ses moindres détails. Elle l'embrassa en soupirant son prénom encore et encore, entrecoupé de gémissements doux comme du velours.

" - Mmm... Beth ... lui murmura-t-il alors qu'il touchait à sa fin. Tu es bien alors ?

- On ne peut mieux , articula-t-elle difficilement mais avec un grand sourire.

- Tant mieux ...

- Solf ... Tu es magnifique."

Il restèrent un instant l'un contre l'autre, encore étourdis par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le jeune homme entendit alors ce compliment et se détacha d'elle pour la regarder et l'embrasser du bout des lèvres et la remercier. Sa peau blanche perlait de minuscules gouttes de sueur, fixant sa chevelure ondulées sur ses bras et son dos. Bethsabée respirait enfin normalement quand elle le regarda et lui sourit encore. Il se leva et lui embrassa la nuque pour revenir avec un énorme baquet en bois, normalement réservé à la lessive. Solf se pencha pour ramasser et mettre ses vêtements et sortit quelques instants pour revenir avec trois seaux qu'il déversa dans le récipient : il revint vers elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la déposer dans le bain qui lui sembla glacé par rapport à la température de son propre corps.

Bethsabée se saisit du savon à proximité et le regarda s'asseoir à son bureau, à sa gauche pour la regarder avec son fantôme de sourire.

" - Ce n'était pas si horrible alors ? s'enquit-il.

- Non. Je me sens stupide d'avoir ...

- Hésité ? Je pense que tout le monde me connaissant avant tout pour ma capacité à exploser personnes et objets y penserait à deux fois. Mais cela valait très largement la peine, murmura-t-il en s'acroupissant à son côté et lui embrassant la joue. Tu es une partenaire merveilleuse.

- Toi aussi, répondit-elle. Je pense même que tu auras droit de recommencer.

- Je m'exécuterai avec grand plaisir Beth. Je vais chercher de quoi déjeuner.

- Déjeuner ? Il est quelle heure ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Midi passé. Presque midi dix en réalité, lui apprit-il. Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse, n'est-ce pas ? Je reviens ."

Solf lui adressa un dernier sourire de sale gosse avant de quitter la tente et d'être presque ébloui par la lumière perçante du soleil. Il alla chercher son propre déjeuner et en réclama un autre pour son "sous-officier, s'il vous plaît". Alors qu'il serrait le lourd plateau, il eut peine à croire que cette même main était sur le corps de Bethsabée, moins de dix minutes plus tôt. Il rentra rapidement dans la tente et posa l'objet sur le bureau quand il se rendit compte qu'elle avait mis le dernier CD que lui avait envoyé son frère et fumait.

_"Oh that grace, oh that body,_

_Oh that face makes me wanna party,_

_He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds._

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful,_

_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul ?"_

Ils ne s'aimaient pas, mais il savait que si il devait la revoir brièvement dans une rue de Central, même vingt ans plus tard, il s'arrêterait net et repenserait à cette fois, où ils avaient couché ensemble. Il se rappelait le goût sucré de ses lèvres, la tendresse de sa chair , et son sourire. Mais il ne l'aimait pas.

Le même qu'elle lui offrait présentement en songeant, au fond d'elle-même, qu'il resterait toujours aussi magnifique qu'à cet instant, et qu'elle se souviendrait toujours de cette étreinte, où elle avait désiré cet homme avec tant de ferveur qu'elle en avait pleuré. Mais elle n'en était pas amoureuse.

Non.

* * *

_Je dédicace ce chapitre à mon apôtre du CarrotCake ( Nefel29) et plus particulièrement à mon apôtre des Ovairesquiexplosent (CrazyNight) qui a du morfler par sa fonction. Et merci à mes lecteur/rices , merci beaucoup !_

_C'est la première fois que je fais un lemon, j'espère que c'est pas trop nul. J'ai fait des fautes de frappe, je m'en doute, je relirai plus tard, promis. J'espère que vous n'avez pas perdu vos ovaires en route quand même, hein ... Je précise que je suis asexuelle ( je n'ai pas de désir physique) et que donc, écrire un lemon était une expérience certaine XD  
_

_J'étais pleine de doutes devant mon ordi " Mmmm ... est-ce que ça fait ça quand on fait ça ?" , " J'suis pas sûre que ce soit possible ça ..?" , " EUUUUUH ... Pffff ... Mouais, j'sais pas moi, allons-y Alonso !". J'ai écrit ce chap d'une seule traite parce que je voulais pas perdre le fil, mais bon, il est ptêt un peu brouillon du fait que je ne ressens PAS DU TOUT de désir à l'inverse des personnages XD C'est particulièrement difficile d'écrire un lemon dans mon cas._

_Et je cite mes amies qui ont fait un dossier de L3 sur la fanfiction, " On suit la métaphore autour du citron". Le prof va se demander quoi en lisant leur boulot, surtout qu'elles m'ont interviewée pour le faire ...  
_

_Tant que je suis là, je vous implore d'aller voir " Gatsby le Magnifique" de Luhrmann. J'ai passé mon temps à faire "Aaaaah j'vais pleurer !", " Hahaha c'est drôle", " PUTAIN MAIS C'EST TRISTE ARRÊTE !", "IL EST BO LEO !", " MES FEELS MES FEELS !" . Oui, j'avais l'air con au ciné. _

_Toujours est-il que la chanson de ce chapitre provient de ce film magnifique (ha-ha) : " Young and beautiful" de Lana del Rey ( oui, j'écris des lemon sur du Lana del Rey, narmol)._


	32. Chapitre 32

_Chapitre 32_

* * *

_"Il faut vaincre l'envie par la générosité et la grandeur d'âme, la colère par le sang-froid et la quiétude d'esprit."_

**Don Quichotte **- _Cervantès_

* * *

Beth sourit en sentant les lèvres de Solf lui effleurer la nuque, puis le cou. Ses bras la serrèrent tout contre lui tandis qu'il parcourait la joue de minuscules baisers et qu'elle courbait l'échine. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement quand son torse se colla à son dos et qu'il glissait une jambe entre les siennes pour l'enlacer plus fort.

"- Tu es bien là ? lui glissa-t-il, ses lèvres contre sa peau.

- Oui, jeune homme. Et toi ?

- Pareillement. C'est bon de t'avoir contre moi, encore ... Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi bien, à dire vrai...

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ? demanda-t-elle en retour.

- Si je te le dis. Penses-tu que je te mentirais alors que je n'ai aucune raison de le faire ? sourit-il, son visage plongé dans son cou laiteux.

- Je ne sais jamais avec toi, répondit Betty en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Tu pourrais le faire juste pour me rendre folle.

- J'ai d'autres moyens de te rendre folle et des bien plus plaisants ... Et ça fonctionne, si je me rappelle les gémissements que tu poussais il y a encore une heure.

- Tu n'étais pas en reste . Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais sortir ce genre de sons , rétorqua la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui.

- Lesquels ? s'enquit-il avec son sourire immature. Oooh ! Aaaah ... gémit-il longuement, les yeux écarquillés, pendant qu'elle lui mordait la gorge , mmm ... ceux-là ..?

- Oui, ceux-là exactement.

- Ravi que tu apprécies, mais tu pourrais prévenir !

- Non, asséna Betty en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce ne serait pas drôle si tu savais à quoi t'attendre , sourit-elle. Hé ! laissa-t-elle échapper alors qu'il la plaquait sur le dos et s'allongeait au dessus d'elle avec un rictus sarcastique.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ça n'aurait pas été drôle si tu avais su à quoi t'attendre ...

- Sale gosse.

- Vilaine fille."

Il lui adressa un énième sourire mesquin avant de lui effleurer les lèvres. Beth l'enlaça et plongea son visage dans son cou après l'avoir embrassé. Les draps étaient chauds, et leurs cœurs palpitaient à travers le tissu tandis qu'ils restaient l'un contre l'autre sans un mot. Elle sourit en le sentant lui embrasser doucement l'épaule en dégageant son torse de la literie, pour se plaquer contre elle. Ses cheveux noirs étaient lisses entre ses doigts, et lui chatouillaient la gorge alors qu'elle les caressait pensivement. Betty tourna la tête en direction de Solf pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes puis prendre son visage dans sa main droite.

"- Je pourrais m'habituer à ta tendresse, tu sais, murmura-t-elle avec un bref rire.

- Serait-ce une mauvaise chose ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais jamais avec toi. Je ne sais jamais ... Je ne sais pas quoi considérer comme acquis, ou comme sincère avec toi, avoua-t-elle en traçant des courbes du bout du doigt sur le dos du jeune homme.

- Je t'ai déjà dit n'avoir aucune raison de te mentir. Beth."

L'emploi de son diminutif la faisait toujours sourire, et parfois même sursauter. Il se redressa pour prendre la tête de Bethsabée entre ses mains et la darder d'un regard qui la paralysa. Si elle avait souvent songé jusque là que ses yeux voyaient son âme, en cet instant même, ils la lisaient, analysaient, décortiquaient chaque pièce. Son pouce caressa le front de la demoiselle alors qu'il articulait d'une voix claire :

"- Je suis bien avec toi. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Et je le suis parce que je n'ai pas à cacher qui je suis. Alors, accepte ma tendresse au même titre que ma violence ou mon sarcasme, hmm ? sourit-il finalement.

- Avoue que c'est quand même difficile de mettre ensemble "Kimblee-psychopathe" et "Kimblee ... Kimblee ... Kimblee-Bisounours" ? hésita Beth en levant les mains.

- Disons que tu n'as qu'à séparer "Kimblee/L'Écarlate" et "Solf". Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me tutoyer et m'appeler par mon prénom pour rien. La manière dont on nous nomme fait toute une différence. Ici, je ne suis pas ton supérieur, je suis un homme comme les autres, susurra-t-il en frôlant ses lèvres. Aïe ! glapit l'alchimiste en se tenant la joue, les yeux exorbités. Pourquoi tu m'as giflé ?

- Ne dis jamais que tu es un homme comme les autres !" pesta Betty en le pointant de l'index.

Il étaient à présent tous deux assis en tailleur, leurs corps à peine cachés par les draps. Solf fixa longuement la jeune femme face à lui, son visage encore chaud et cramoisi à droite, l'air décomposé, dubitatif et profondément intrigué. Son fameux sourire immature apparut et il rit brièvement avant de noter :

"- Tu es pleine de surprises, Bethsabée. Et je dois t'avouer que j'adore ce côté de ta personnalité alors que je hais être pris au dépourvu d'ordinaire.

- Tu me surprends bien souvent, toi aussi, alors ce n'est que justice.

- La loi du Talion. Penses-tu qu'on devrait se rhabiller ? demanda-t-il en la voyant se lever.

- Ne penses-tu pas en avoir assez fait ? rétorqua Beth avec un rictus moqueur.

- Hmmm ... Non , fit Solf en la contemplant d'un œil appréciateur.

- Doucement, jeune homme. J'ai des travaux à faire, moi.

- Comme ?

- Je dois recoudre les uniformes dans lesquels on va renvoyer les macchabées. J'ignorais que si peu de filles savaient se servir d'une aiguille et de fil ..." pesta-t-elle en enfilant ses sous-vêtements et un débardeur.

L'alchimiste se revêtit également et finit par lui demander sa longue veste bleue. Betty saisit prestement l'habit et lui tendit d'un seul geste, pour voir et entendre quelque chose en tomber. Un petit caillou rouge qui refléta la lumière du soleil avant de tomber sur le sol.

Le temps s'arrêta, tous deux les yeux rivés sur la pierre à terre, à un pas de Beth. Celle-ci la prit entre sa pouce et son index et un doute s'insinua dans son esprit.

_La Pierre Philosophale ?_

_Non, c'est un mythe ! C'est impossible !_

Puis défilèrent dans son esprit tout ce qu'elle savait à propos de cette légende : elle était rouge, ancienne et permettait de défier toutes les règles basiques de l'alchimie et de décupler les capacités de ceux qui la portent. Apparurent alors les dégâts de Kimblee causait, qui devenaient de plus en plus destructeurs sans aucune raison, et la manière qu'il avait parfois de porter la main à sa bouche comme pour mettre quelque chose entre ses dents avant de le cacher promptement dans sa poche.

"Donne-moi ça, Bethsabée ."

Il avait pris la voix froide et tranchante qui faisait frissonner tous ceux qui pouvaient l'entendre. Betty tint la pierre plus fermement dans sa paume et recula d'un pas. De surprise, son visage passa à une expression qui ne trahissait rien d'autre que de la colère pure. Solf restait immobile, les bras croisés, impassible. Cependant, un aura de danger émanait de lui : elle le _sentait_.

" - Bethsabée. Donne-moi ça.

- Non.

- Que comptes-tu faire de ça ?

- Dis-moi ce que c'est, _'ça'_ , exigea-t-elle posément.

- Cela ne te regarde pas. C'est à moi. Donne-la moi, insista-t-il en avançant .

- Dis-moi ce que c'est.

- Non.

- Dis-le moi.

- Je viens de te dire, soupira-t-il avec difficulté, comme si il s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus, que cela ne te regarde pas. Je ne supporte pas qu'on touche à mes affaires. Et que vas-tu faire, hmm ?

- L'avaler ? proposa sournoisement Betty.

- Oh que non, tu n'oseras pas.

- Tu crois ? sourit-elle en posant la pierre entre ses dents. Mmmm ?

- Bethsabée, articula l'alchimiste en se plantant face à elle, chacune de ses syllabes éclatant en l'air. Rends-la moi tout de suite.

- Ou ?

- Ou je la prends de force.

- Essaie donc ."

Elle ne vit pas la gifle partir, mais elle la sentit. La Pierre tomba à nouveau, et elle saisit Solf pour le plaquer au sol. Il chuta lourdement tandis qu'elle lui paralysait les mains. Ils étaient tous deux à vingt centimètres de l'objet alchimique. Betty jura voir les yeux bleus du jeune homme éclater de colère pendant qu'il tentait de se dégager de son étreinte.

"- Il ne faut jamais provoquer quelqu'un de plus fort au corps à corps que soi, Solf, se désola-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son dos.

- Bethsabée ... Laisse-moi ou-

- Ou ..? Tu comptes me frapper ? Me tuer ? Dis-moi si cette chose est bien la Pierre Philosophale.

- ... Oui, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

- Où l'as-tu eue ?

- C'est Jones qui me l'a donnée. C'est une création du Docteur Marcoh.

- De Marcoh ?!" s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule.

Profitant de ce moment d'absence, Kimblee la repoussa et prit la Pierre Philosophale, la cajolant presque entre ses mains. Il la replaça dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et s'agenouilla face au Lieutenant Blood pour lui murmurer :

"- Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus Bethsabée. D'ailleurs, je ne t'en dirai pas plus.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? cracha-t-elle.

- Non, c'est juste que tu n'es pas sensée le savoir. Cette Pierre, on me l'a confiée à moi, et à personne d'autre. La curiosité est un vilain défaut, sourit-il en lui prenant le menton en main.

- Y'a-t-il autre chose que je dois savoir ? Genre, est-ce que tu m'as pas filé une saloperie en couchant avec moi ou ..?

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton.

- JE PARLERAI (!) commença-t-elle un peu trop fort à son propre goût, comme je le veux, si je le veux puisque , ICI, tu es un homme... comme les autres. Quoique ... Si tu avais un minimum ... Tu ne m'aurais pas menti en prétendant avoir confiance en moi, tu ne te permettrais pas de me baiser en me regardant droit dans les yeux sans même avoir une ONCE de remords parce que tu mens, tu caches tout ce que tu penses, tout ce que tu fais ! Ne prétends pas , ne prétends SURTOUT pas être bien avec moi, parce que tu n'es pas foutu d'être honnête si ça ne te sert pas."

Betty enfila sa veste et marcha à grands pas vers la sortie pour entendre cette phrase qui lui grincer les dents :

"Et c'est Mademoiselle Blood, autrement dit 'Incapable d'être honnête envers soi-même' ou encore ' Je suis une pauvre petite chose qui souffre alors je me fais mal pour attirer l'attention et aime raconter ma triste vie pour qu'on me regarde , moi qui suis entrée dans l'armée uniquement pour cracher à la figure de mes parents richissimes' ?"

C'était trop. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Toute la rage contenue dans le corps de Bethsabée éclata dans ses muscles et effaça toute trace de culpabilité ou de peur quand elle se retourna et avertit d'une voix forte :

"- N'essaie même pas de toucher à ma famille ou à ce que j'ai fait !

- La vérité fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aurais pu avoir tout ce que tu souhaitais, Beth ... Au lieu de ça, tu as fait ta fière et tu es partie en claquant la porte, sans rien, sans argent et tu t'es retrouvée à l'académie militaire de de Central avec des fils et filles d'ouvriers, les ouvriers des Usines Blood ... Les enfants de ceux que tu regardais de haut, bien engoncée dans tes robes luxueuses, répondit Solf d'une voix et d'un sourire venimeux.

- Silence .

- Comment c'était de devoir travailler pour vivre ? Tu as fait croire à tous que tu t'étais fait attraper par la police lors des combats clandestins de boxe , mêlée à l'économie clandestine, et que le juge t'avait offert d'entrer à l'Académie et de travailler dans l'armée à la place d'une peine de prison. Or, Beth ... Même si tu as bien participé à ces traffics, même si tu t'es fait baiser contre ce mur en brique parce que tu n'as pas été fichue de voir que ce type ne voulait que ça depuis le début, tu as menti à tout le monde ...

- Silence ! cria-t-elle, la main sur son pistolet.

- C'est presque admirable, cette constance dans le mensonge ... apprécia-t-il faussement, appuyé sur la chaise de bureau. Le souci, c'est que tu as fini par y croire toi-même ... Tu t'es convaincue que ta famille ne t'avait jamais aimée, et que ton frère n'existait que pour te tourmenter. Ils ont essayé de te voir, de t'appeler et tu as toujours refusé ... Même à Ishbal! J'ai pu regarder le journal des communications il y a peu, figure-toi.

- Tu n'as pas osé ...

- Oh, je t'en prie ! Beifong t'a bien donné mon dossier pour que tu puisses lire mon deuxième prénom ! ricana Solf avec un geste de la main. Je sais que c'est elle, c'est la seule qui oserait de défendre face à moi s'il le fallait. Toujours est-il que pour refuser dix-sept appels et six lettres écrites de la main de sa pauvre mère éplorée, il faut vraiment, mais alors vraiment avoir honte de soi ou bien ... vouloir continuer à vivre sous couverture à tout prix. Mais, ton frère a appelé, et tu as décroché. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a motivée, mais ce qu'il t'a dit t'a bouleversée , tout autant qu'il t'a mise à bout de nerfs. Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ta grand mère aimerait voir ses petits-enfants se battre ainsi, alors que la Mort approche ...

- Ne t'avise même pas de parler de ma grand-mère ...! l'avertit Betty en se plantant face à lui, le regard lourd de menace.

- Je pense qu'elle partira extrêmement triste et déçue que sa petite-fille favorite ne soit pas là. Et pourquoi ? Parce que Bethsabée Blood ne veut pas faire face à ses erreurs, non Elle va fuir, encore et encore, jusqu'au moment où elle ne le pourra plus ... Mais ta grand-mère ne sera plus là et toi, tu auras l'ombre de la Mort sur toi, car tu la répands autour de toi, et ses ombres s'étendent sur toi ... poursuivit-il à voix très basse, ses lèvres près des siennes, un rictus mauvais sur le visage. Tu ne pourras pas fuir indéfiniment, Beth ... Tu ne pourras pas échapper à ton jugement, et tu ne peux pas te réconforter en te punissant toi-même comme tu l'as fait. Crois-tu que tout le monde est aussi crédule que June ou d'autres ? Ces marques sur tes cuisses ne sont pas dues à un pauvre mal-être adolescent, c'est ta façon de te punir ... Dans la Bible, une femme doit se scarifier le visage après avoir commis un pêché, et tu reproduis presque à l'identique ce schéma ... Alors dis-moi, Beth, toi qui m'a dit et a dit à tout le monde ici, mensonge sur mensonge, en t'enfonçant toi-même un peu plus chaque jour, de quel droit te permets-tu me dire 'menteur' ?"

Le visage de la jeune femme était blême et ses jointures également, tant elle serrait les poings avec force. Tout son corps la poussait à le lui coller dans la figure, à lui briser le nez, à défigurer ce visage si beau mais si démoniaque en cet instant. Chaque particule de son être haïssait tout ce que représentait Kimblee pendant cet instant : que ce soient ses yeux qui la narguaient, ses sourcils légèrement levés comme s'il attendait une réponse, ou pire, une _excuse,_ et surtout ce sourire insupportable ! Il la jaugeait, il la jugeait, il la méprisait (?). Ce visage qu'elle embrassait à perdre haleine il y a encore si peu, comment pouvait-elle vouloir le mettre en pièces ?

Elle fracassa sa main contre le bureau : ses os craquèrent sous la violence du choc. Sa colère se calmait petit à petit alors qu'elle retenait un cri de douleur. Elle n'allait pas s'abaisser à le frapper, pas plus à l'insulter et encore moins lui faire plaisir en pleurant devant lui car tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, et cette véracité la faisait encore plus souffrir que ce qui irradiait dans son poing.

"- Pourtant ... Avoue tu as menti, souffla enfin Betty , qui fixait à présent le sol.

- Quand ça ?

- C'est TOI qui as demandé à Raven de faire en sorte que les sous-officiers et officiers soient ensemble dans les tentes.

- Oh. Oui. C'est aussi moi qui ai fait en sorte que ces hommes me détestent tellement qu'ils veuillent me tuer , avoua-t-il d'un ton badin, les doigts entrelacés. Et j'ai lu sur ton dossier que tu faisais parfois de l'hyperacousie, et te réveiller était donc assez facile, cette nuit-là. Oh, tu ne savais pas ça ? s'offusqua faussement Solf.

- Tu es encore plus tordu que je ne le pensais.

- Merci Beth.

- Ce n'est pas un compliment ! Tout ça ... pour quoi ?" lâcha-t-elle.

Sa question était stupide, mais elle avait entendu et ressenti trop de choses en à peine cinq minutes pour que son cerveau fonctionne à vitesse normale. Elle recula instinctivement quand les paumes tatouées de son interlocuteur s'approchèrent de son visage. Le sourire qu'il arborait s'élargit alors qu'il lui répondait à mi-voix :

" Pour t'avoir avec moi. Car, sache-le, je HAIS viscéralement être attiré par quelqu'un et ne pas le posséder TOUT DE SUITE. Mais je hais également ne pas pouvoir jouer un peu avec cette personne avant de l'avoir pour moi, avec moi. Et pour moi seul. Et avec tes mensonges, aussi sincères te paraissaient-ils, te faisaient glisser entre mes mains comme un savon dérape. Impossible de te récupérer sans que tu t'échappes. Et même ICI et MAINTENANT, avec tes scarifications qui n'appartiennent qu'à toi, tes cauchemars qui n'appartiennent qu'à TOI, et tes pensées et tes mensonges, tout ce qui en dessous de ce que tu fais croire à tous, même à MOI, tu n'es toujours pas à MOI !"

Ses doigts tiraient ses cheveux, et ses ongles courts s'enfonçaient dans son crâne avec violence. Beth sentit quelques gouttes de sang s'écouler tandis que Solf soutenait son regard sans ciller, le visage furieux : sa mâchoire était tendue, tandis que ses yeux tremblaient de rage. Elle aurait juré voir tous ses muscles lutter sous sa peau pâle, bataillant entre eux, le faisant tiquer malgré tout le self-control qui lui restait. Elle prit abruptement les manches de son débardeur blanc et l'attira plus près d'elle sans broncher.

"- C'est ce qui arrive quand on se frotte à un joueur à sa hauteur, Solf Jéricho Kimblee ! rit-elle finalement.

- Tu n'es pas fachée ? lâcha-t-il, sincèrement surpris.

- Je suis furieuse et si je m'écoutais, je te ... t'arracherai les yeux et te dépécerais mais ... C'est de bonne guerre, non ?

- La guerre n'est jamais bonne, sauf pour les gens comme nous, souffla-t-il en retour.

- Les tordus ?

- On peut dire ça. Tu me hais, Beth ?

- Pas autant que je me hais moi-même, sourit tristement Betty.

- Je ne comptais pas dire toutes ces choses , soupira Solf en lui embrassant le front. Je ne voulais jamais t'en parler. Si il y a des choses que tu veux me cacher, cela me va. Tu n'as pas été honnête envers moi, mais je ne l'ai pas été non plus. Nous n'avons pas de comptes à nous rendre, du moins plus maintenant. Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit, hmmm ? Ttt-tt ! Ne t'excuse pas ! la coupa-t-il en se détachant. Nous nous sommes dit ce que tu nous pensions, certes peu cavalièrement, mais nous ne pouvons pas l'effacer ni l'oublier. Tu as le droit d'être en colère.

- Toi aussi. Tu dois être furieux.

- Oh que oui ! rit-il. Hors de moi. On ne m'a jamais tenu tête ainsi. Mais je crois que nous sommes suffisamment adultes et intelligents pour ne pas laisser nos divergences et nos colères ternir tout ce que nous avons en commun.

- Je vois. D'accord. Mais ... On est quand même tordus, non ?

- On est pire que ça encore. Tu dois y aller, non ? Recoudre les uniformes ..?

- Ah, oui. Au revoir, lança-t-elle précipitamment en repartant sans lui accorder un regard supplémentaire.

- Bethsabée ! la rappela-t-il en lui prenant le bras. Encore une chose. Une correction.

- Oui ?

- Je ne te baise pas, lui murmura-t-il, tout contre son oreille. Et je ne le ferai jamais. Je ressens tant de choses quand je t'ai contre moi, et ce n'est pas seulement du désir, et ce n'est pas de l'amour. Cependant, j'aime penser que je fais l'amour avec toi car j'aime être avec toi. Alors, je t'en prie, ne dis plus jamais ça."

Il lui adressa un petit sourire avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres et la laisser partir. ll resta seul, assis sur sa chaise de bureau, sifflotant joyeusement tout en jouant avec la Pierre Philosophale entre ses doigts. Tout ses soucis s'envolèrent instantanément, ou presque : une douleur sourde lui pesait sur les entrailles, comme un poids qui lui nouait l'estomac. Solf se rendit soudain compte que, dans la lutte, un large accroc était apparu sur sa veste.

* * *

"- Lieutenant Blood ?

- Monsieur ? demanda Beth en retournant en levant sa tête de sa broderie.

- Il me semble que ma veste aurait besoin d'être recousue. Est-ce que vous pourriez vous en occuper ? poursuivit Kimblee en s'asseyant face à elle, dans la large tente du matériel, où une dizaine de personnes les entouraient.

- Bien sûr. Kssss ! feula-t-elle en se piquant le doigt. Ce n'est qu'un petit accroc. Rien de trop grave. Enfin, rien qui ne puisse être réparé ."

Alors qu'elle le fil dans l'aiguille puis l'aiguille dans le tissu, elle regarda le jeune homme avec un grand sourire et s'assura :

" N'est-ce pas ?"

Il lui retourna son sourire, bien que le sien était plus discret et répondit :

" Tout à fait."

* * *

_Bonjour ! Il faut remercier HoneyMilkySunday qui m'a proposé que Beth découvre la Pierre de Kimblee, car je n'y avais pas pensé au départ ! ( Je sais pas comment on dit 'merci' en russe, mais bon, c'est pas grave !)_

_Je crois que c'est Sarah ( la femme d'Abraham) qui doit se scarifier le visage parce que Abraham a pris une seconde femme, plus jeune, afin d'avoir un enfant comme elle supposée être stérile. Mais bon, après, ils ont Isaac je crois. Et pour l'hyperacousie, c'est un trouble qui fait que l'on entends parfois chaque petit bruit de façon très brutale. J'en souffre et c'est infernal, vraiment._

_Sinon, je trouvais qu'on oubliait que Kimblee est quand même un homme assez violent et je pense que même dans ses relations personnelles, il doit avoir du mal à s'équilibrer. Surtout que là, à Ishbal, il est jeune donc même s'il est très intelligent et mature, il n'est pas encore le Kimblee du manga ( Il a 25/26 ans ici). En tout cas, il vous permet d'en savoir plus ou de vous interroger plus sur Beth !_

_Beth qui est quand même un perso bien tordu lui aussi ... Faut dire que mettre Kimblee avec une oie blanche Mary-Suesque, ça n'aurait eu aucun intérêt ! Et la couture, c'est bien._

_Musique : "Sex action" et " If I hide" de Crucified Barbara._

**_PS : STEVEN MOFFAT JE TE HAAAAIS JE TE HAAAAAIIIIIIIS ! ( j'ai regardé " The name of the doctor" et je ne suis qu'une âme en peine depuis deux jours)_**


	33. Chapitre 33

**_Chapitre 33_**

* * *

_"Cette fille, mon sang, t'achèvera de bonheur  
Domine la saveur, Avale son humeur, ses peurs  
Émasculer l'envieux"_

_Priape_ - **Eths**

* * *

"Qui parmi vous sent le savon de Marseille ?"

Tout le petit groupe de Kimblee, ainsi que celui de Roten, s'immobilisa et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui levait les yeux au ciel. Alors qu'elle s'acharnait à retrouver la Petite Ourse, elle entendit Terry répondre d'une voix mal assurée :

"- Je crois que c'est moi.

- Ou bien moi, renchérit un autre.

- Moi aussi, pour être honnête, lui murmura Kimblee à l'oreille.

- Vous abusez, vous sentez la lavandière à deux cent mètres. Je crois que les ennemis peuvent vous sentir d'ici. Vous prenez le savon de Marseille comme nouvelle arme chimique ou ..?

- Tout à fait Lieutenant, nous sommes le terrible commando de lavandières de nuit, lâcha Solf en se positionnant à côté de Bela, qui fixait la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

- Vous savez ce que sont les lavandières de nuit ? Ce sont des fantômes de femme condamnées à laver du linge car elles auraient tué leur nouveau-né. Elles doivent donc laver les draps de l'enfant mort, et si un vivant veut les aider, elles le noient dans d'atroces souffrances ." leur apprit Beth avec un rictus mi-sadique, mi-intello.

Toute la petite troupe stoppa net en la fixant, traversés par un frisson glacé qui n'avait rien à voir avec les températures basses de la nuit ishbale. L'Écarlate toussota brièvement avant de commenter, un sourcil relevé :

"- Vous avez le chic pour poser une bonne ambiance de travail, Blood.

- Oh, merci.

- Je crois qu'il était ironique, mon Lieutenant, la pressa Gustave à voix basse.

- Elle l'a remarqué, Monsieur Flaubert. Mais elle s'en fiche royalement. Bon, passons ! s'exclama Roten en tapant vigoureusement les mains. Nous devons pénétrer dans ce Monastère, dit-il en désignant un bâtiment impressionnant au loin dans la nuit, et ..."

Le beau et vigoureux Colonel s'interrompit soudain, les narines dilatées. Il se pencha d'un seul geste vers Solf, et le renifla comme un chien. L'Alchimiste Écarlate eut un mouvement de recul et une moue terrifiée associée à des yeux écarquillés ( toute son expression signifiant " NOM DE NICOLAS FLAMEL QU'EST-CE QU'IL ME VEUT LE BLOND ?"). Bela se redressa superbement et rit :

"- Le Lieutenant Blood a raison, je n'ai jamais eu à ce point l'impression d'être dans une fabrique de savons de Marseille. Vous en avez mangé ou quoi ?

- Si on excepte la fois où mon grand frère m'a fait croire que ça rendrait mes os propres, non. Donc ! reprit Solf d'un ton plus froid, ce Monastère déjà amoché par nos tirs de canon et de tanks serait le repère de guerilleros ishbals. Notre mission est de réduire cet endroit et ses occupants en poussière. D'où viennent ces feux d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt diverses incendies ça et là, depuis le haut de la colline où tout le monde se trouvait.

- Mustang, rétorqua simplement Dino, qui fumait tranquillement.

- Vraiment ? Il a voulu faire son travail sans avoir l'allure d'Atlas ou l'envie lui est venue de faire un barbecue nocturne ?

- Vite, mes marshmallows ! clama Betty avec un sourire sardonique.

- Peut-être qu'il a enfin reconnu que son alchimie avait un côté pyromane, répondit Solf en la regardant, un sourcil relevé.

- Peut-être veut-il cacher votre odeur entêtante de Savon de Marseille par la fumée, posa Beth avant que son supérieur ne se mette à bouder ostensiblement. Allons-y Alonso !"

* * *

"C'est une bien belle preuve de confiance que vous lui offrez là."

Kimblee se retourna vers son collègue, qui venait juste de prononcer ces mots. Bela pointa l'entrée du Monastère de l'index : on voyait encore les ombres filiformes de soldats qui venaient d'y entrer, Beth en tête.

"- Je n'allais pas y entrer le premier,voyons. Je risquerais de me prendre une balle en pleine tête, dit-il d'un ton léger.

- Ainsi, l'Écarlate n'est pas immortel, ni invincible comme on peut l'entendre ...

- Dit-on vraiment ça à mon sujet ? sourcilla Solf, le menton dans sa main droite.

- Et même des choses encore plus farfelues, et trop stupides pour vous être répétées.

- Cet égard de votre part me touche tout autant qu'il me surprend.

- Disons que vous vous êtes tu à mon sujet, je peux bien vous rendre la pareille, sourit Roten d'un air entendu qui se voulait sympathique, mais qui n'était que glacial.

- Ce que fait un homme sur un champ de bataille ne regarde que lui, soupira l'Écarlate en accentuant son attention auditive et visuelle sur le bâtiment à moitié écroulé devant eux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que Bethsabée pense, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le sang de Solf ne fit qu'un tour en entendant ce héros en carton-pâte, au sourire mielleux et étincelant qui ne faisait que cacher la pourriture qui envahissait son âme, et que crachait son cœur moisi.

Rot-t-en , cela signifiait "pourri" en une certaine langue, il s'en souvenait vaguement.

Roten, cela signifiait "rouges" en Drachman, et cela, Solf le savait à contrecœur, détestant de façon puérile que sa teinte, l'écarlate, soit proche du patronyme de ce pantin psychopathe et creux.

Il déglutit difficilement en gardant son attention sur les hautes colonnes de fumée ocres et âcres devant eux, tourbillons de poussière de sang accrochant le ciel ténébreux. On entendit sa toux au milieu des crépitements de diverses incendies avant qu'il ne siffle :

"- Je ne pense pas qu'elle aimerait vous entendre utiliser son prénom.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna faussement Bela en s'approchant d'un pas conquérant du Monastère, l'alchimiste Ecarlate derrière lui.

- Elle a failli faire éclater la tête du Général Raven parce qu'il l'appelait 'Mademoiselle' Blood et non 'Lieutenant' Blood, alors l'appeler aussi familièrement équivaut à une agonie lente et douloureuse.

- Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que vous devez subir de sa part pour l'appeler 'Beth' alors ..."

Avant même que le plus petit (soyons sincères, je vous prie) des deux restait interloqué pendant une demie-seconde, Roten lut l'heure sur sa montre en argent : vingt minutes avaient passée depuis l'entrée de leurs subordonnées. Son visage angélique se tordit par un sourire de prédateur cauchemardesque.

**_C'était à son tour d'entrer en scène._**

Il avança à grandes enjambées nonchalantes, son expression toujours figée en un masque au-delà de la terreur et du cauchemar, au plus profond de l'effroi et de la violence.

Les premiers couloirs, dont il ne subsistait guère que des lambeaux de murs et de tapisseries richement brodées, ne présentaient aucun signe de vie. Enfin si, un scorpion, mais Solf l'explosa discrètement, histoire de se passer les nerfs sur quelque chose. Il contempla le ciel étoilé l'espace d'un instant puis abandonna l'idée de chercher la Petite Ourse, l'astronomie n'était pas son point fort. Des feux léchaient les débris ça et là, à côté de corps disloqués, que personne n'avait encore été prendre pour les enterrer clandestinement, ou pour les brûler de façon sommaire.

Bela marchait rapidement, sans perdre de temps, tout son corps tendu et vibrant sous l'excitation, qu'il peinait à contenir. Bien derrière lui, Kimblee avait bien plus de mal à avoir cœur à l'ouvrage, aussi étrange que cela était. Il n'aimait pas Roten , et même son alchimie, qu'il trouvait très impressionnante, commençait à le répugner. Que ce soit sa façon de se mouvoir, de parler, de sourire, tout en lui sonnait creux, semblait faux. Et cela lui rappelait toutes les fois où diverses personnes avaient dit à Solf qu'il sonnait creux, qu'il semblait faux.

Car il n'était pas du genre à exprimer ses émotions comme 'les autres', ni à considérer les choses comme 'les autres', ni à exprimer sa vision du monde comme 'les autres' puisqu'il ne réfléchissait pas comme 'les autres' et n'avait pas la même culture, ni les mêmes intérêts que 'les autres' qui le pointaient du doigt car il n'était pas comme eux, non, il ne faisait certainement 'aucun effort d'intégration' comme disait son père, Hannibal, ou bien ne finira pas à une aussi haute position que l'espérait sa mère, Joséphine.

Solf secoua vivement la tête et décida de prendre un autre chemin que celui de l'Alchimiste de Sang, et tourna à droite alors que celui-ci prenait la gauche, lors d'un croisement en T. Il vit des impacts de balles sur les murs autour de lui, avant d'entendre des bruits de tirs, des hurlements, des insultes et des gémissements de douleur. Sans tambour ni trompette (quoique, vu son côté Louis XIV, ça n'aurait sûrement pas surpris grand'monde, enfin, l'auteure s'égare), il entra dans la grande salle des ablutions un peu plus loin en une démarche féline qui aurait fait pâlir plus d'une Tyra Banks.

_(NdA : l'auteur est très fatiguée et souffre d'un manque de Top Model USA. Sinon, ça va vous ? Je vous aime bien, vous m'êtes sympathiques alors je demande, hein. Bientôt les examens ? J'dois avoir les résultats de ma licence la semaine prochaine moi. Et dois encore faire des dossiers de Master, c'est pas la joie. A part ça, quelqu'un ira au Comic Con à Paris cet été ? J'irai peut-être, donc je demande au kazou. M'enfin, je devrais peut-être continuer ce chapitre au lieu de blablater. Mais j'ai envie de faire un effet de style où l'auteur squatte sans vergogne , car, sachez-le , CES CHAPITRES NE S'ECRIVENT PAS TOUT SEULS. Pensez à moi un peu, mes petits index pailletés vert fluo souffrent en tapant ces lignes foncièrement inutiles. Bon, je vais ptêt arrêter. J'espère que vous êtes pas claustrophobes, on va très bientôt atterir dans un placard. Bisous, à plus bas dans le chapitre !)_

Un énorme déflagration se fit entendre, puis la mince pellicule de plafond qui restait dans cette partie du Monastère craquela dans un crissement épouvantable ! Beth, allongée sur le sol et bien cachée derrière son arme, se redressa lestement et recula, empoignant un Terry boiteux. Ses capacités physiques lui revinrent miraculeusement et il s'enfuit à toutes jambes, laissant ses camarades se débrouiller par eux-mêmes.

Juste quand la Lieutenant Blood pestait "Courageux mais pas téméraire, ce lâche !", elle vit une énorme partie du plafond s'écraser d'un seul coup sur les malheureux soldats qui n'avaient pas pu s'échapper du champ de bataille de fortune à temps. L'adrénaline prit le dessus de Beth, qui saisit un Solf exalté par sa puissance par la manche de sa veste (qu'elle avait recousue quelques heures plus tôt) et courut à son tour le long du couloir qu'il venait d'arpenter. Elle se rua sur une tapisserie qui était encore miraculeusement accrochée au muret la souleva pour le palper du plat de la main, les yeux rivés sur l'autre bout du couloir, le bruit sourd et titanesque de l'écroulement du bâtiment s'approchant de plus en plus. Un déclic se fit entendre et elle entra brutalement, forçant Kimblee à la suivre dans un cagibi étroit.

Une grille permettait de voir à l'extérieur, à travers le lin brodé, ainsi était-elle soulagée de ne pas être plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale avec le jeune homme qui semblait s'accommoder de la cocasse situation. Son corps se tendit comme un arc quand elle le sentait la serrer contre lui, et son souffle dans son cou. Beth sourit tristement tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, son corps contre le sien, sans décocher mot. Jusqu'à ...

" Je te hais parfois, tu sais."

Il lui embrassa le front et l'enlaça plus fortement, pressant ses doigts sur la peau nue de ses bras pâles. Betty leva légèrement les yeux pour voir deux saphirs la détailler dans la semi-pénombre, d'une lueur étrange, presque mystique.

" Moi, peu importe ce à quel point j'essaie, Beth, je n'y arrive pas."

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se détacha de lui et essaya de reculer, mais le cagibi était extrêmement petit et son dos rencontra la pierre en moins de deux pas. Le bruit au-dehors avait cessé, et ses tympans vrillaient encore, ce qui était pénible. Elle laissa son souffle en suspens, attentive au moindre son en dehors de ce placard, et encore plus aux mouvements et paroles de Solf.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un cil alors qu'il poursuivait tranquillement :

"- Tu as beau être insupportable quand tu t'y mets, je trouve ça terriblement excitant.

- Tu es affreusement masochiste, mon pauvre.

- Toi aussi. Nous nous sommes bien trouvés, sourit-il, du moins elle le pensait, au ton de sa voix. Tu es encore furieuse par rapport à notre dispute ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?"

La question tenait en un mot, et l'un des plus clairs qui soit. Ce simple "Pourquoi ?" traversa tout le vrillement indistinct qui claquait ses tympans, et fusa à travers son cerveau, pour que la réponse sorte directement par sa bouche, sans même qu'elle ne songe à la formuler.

" Je sais mes erreurs, et je les regrette profondément. Un peu plus chaque jour. Mais ... Quoi ? Tu penses que mes parents passeront l'éponge si je reviens en disant ' Hé, j'me suis gourée, j'pense que vous m'aimez bien en fait, et j'vous en veux pas pour avoir voulu à tout prix me transformer en ce que je ne suis pas, soyez une belle petite famille unie' ? Non. Ce n'est pas envisageable. Cela ... Toi, tu ... ébranles, ébrèches ma fierté mais faire ça, revenir toute penaude après tant d'années, cela l'exploserait en mille morceaux. Et j'en souffrirai mille fois, un milliard de fois plus que de persister dans mes erreurs ."

Solf s'était positionné tout contre elle durant ce monologue égaré, qu'elle avait prononcé d'une voix éteinte comme absente de son propre corps. Il lui saisit le crâne à deux mains et lui sourit tout en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens :

" Tu es tellement fière, Beth, que cela te fait souffrir ... Je ne veux pas ajouter à ta peine, lui chuchota-t-il, tout contre son oreille, mais je ne regrette pas mes paroles. Cependant, je te respecte énormément, car, même hors de toi comme tu l'étais, tu ne m'as insulté ni traité de 'monstre' ou quoique ce soit pour mes actes ou mon comportement. Tu es bien plus noble que moi, conclut-il en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres, et je suis sincèrement admiratif."

Si Betty pensait que son sang était glacial, il ne fit que se refroidir un peu plus. Des bruits de course se répercutèrent alors qu'un groupe de soldats passait de l'autre côté de la tapisserie, fuyant l'ennemi qui les mitraillait sans merci. Aussitôt attiré par son instinct de chasseur et tueur mélomane, Solf chercha à sortir et fut stoppé par la jeune femme.

"- Si tu sors maintenant, tu meurs avant même d'avoir eu le temps de taper des mains. Ils ont des armes d'assaut, et je ne pourrai pas assurer ta protection sans vue d'ensemble, le prévint-elle à voix basse.

- Ce ne sont pas de bêtes armes à feu qui vont m'achever. Sans vouloir te vexer, ajouta-t-il promptement. D'où sortent tous ces débraillés ?

- C'est une partie de l'unité de Roten et une partie de la nôtre ... Ne sous-estime jamais les personnes sous tes commandes, ou cela te retombera dessus tôt ou tard. Ce n'est pas parce que les gens n'ont pas ton intelligence ou ton grade ou quoique ce soit qu'ils ne sont pas redoutables à leur manière , le corrigea-t-elle sèchement. Chut."

Une Ishbal avançait à pas lents devant eux, une arme lourde entre les mains. Il était colossal, aux muscles puissants, et à la mâchoire carrée couverte d'une fine barbe. Il se retourna vers ses camarades et leur parla rapidement en Ishbal tout en esquissant un grand geste du bras. En tout, douze autres combattants passèrent devant Solf et Beth, toujours silencieux. La jeune femme crispa sa poigne sur la crosse de son fusil, qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée depuis son entrée dans le cagibi.

Le dernier Ishbal à passer devant eux posta net et approcha ses yeux de la grille. Son visage, aux deux gemmes pourpres, n'était qu'à deux centimètres de celui de Betty, qui n'osait même plus respirer ou ciller. Le reste de son peloton de guerilleros s'éloignait sans prêter attention à lui, et le jeune homme - elle lui donnait vingt-cinq ans maximum - regarda d'un côté, puis de l'autre, avant de se ruer sur la tapisserie qu'il arracha.

La porte du placard que propulsa Beth d'un coup de pied brutal lui éclata le nez en un craquement sinistre et projeta l'Ishbal à terre. Il se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces, incapable de remettre la main sur son fusil, qui avait glissé sur le sol, à plusieurs mètres de là. Sans la moindre hésitation, la jeune femme lui flanqua une balle dans le ventre et une dans la gorge, le tuant en à peine trois secondes.

Au loin, une cohue phénoménale se fit entendre et des bruits de combat résonnèrent dans l'aube, qui pointait juste à l'horizon, teintant les combats d'une teinte ironiquement sanglante. Beth et Solf sortirent dans le jardin du Monastère, aux arbres noircis par les flammes et à la terre brûlée, au sens littéral, pour aller de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Par les minces fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'intérieur de ce dernier, elle reconnaissait la silhouette de Bela Roten, et l'expression de son visage la figea net d'horreur.

Elle pensait avoir affaire à l'être le plus étrange qui soit en présence de Kimblee. Mais à côté du Blood Alchemist, Solf était un véritablement enfant de chœur. Jamais son expression n'avait été aussi sombre, enchevêtrée de chaos et de terreur, chaque millimètre de peau et de muscle ne reflétant qu'une bestialité déchaînée et brutale. Ses cheveux d'un blond d'or étaient plaqués sur son crâne, sur l'os saillant de sa tempe, qui ressemblait alors à un rasoir tranchant prêt à jaillir de son être pour tuer chaque personne sur son chemin dans une gerbe de sang. Sa chevelure claire et brillante était constellée de sang coagulé, de chair nécrosée et même de cerveau, constata-t-elle avec horreur. Ses yeux n'étaient plus de ce doux bleu profond, comme un océan calme et paisible : ils étaient noirs comme la cendre, et rouges à cause de la fumée qui les irritait, emplis d'éclairs et de meurtre. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Bela croisa le visage blême de Beth, mais ce qui était bien plus intéressant selon lui, c'était celui de Kimblee, à ses côtés : il était en rage, et c'était délicieux de le voir ainsi. Aaah, cela ajoutait à sa joie de voir le sang se répandre, repeindre le carrelage et les murs ternes de Monastère stupide, colorer son corps et son visage, pour qu'il puisse le sentir glisser entre ses doigts, et le goûter du bout de la langue ! Le sang, le sang, toujours le sang ...

Il sortit brièvement de sa transe pour entendre que d'autres guerilleros arrivaient et que, élément de surprise en leur faveur ou pas, il pouvait avoir besoin d'aide. Roten entendit des pas feutrés derrière lui et les reconnut entre mille. Il s'étira de tout son long et dit avec un grand sourire :

" Blood. Juste quand je pensais au sang, vous voilà avec votre charmant patronyme. Blood, Blood, Blood."

Betty ignora superbement le ton doucereux de sa voix et son attitude de dérangé pour avancer jusqu'à Dino et Gustave, qui semblaient prêts à se briser en deux sous la fatigue. Dans une petite alcôve, trois militaires envoyaient un message d'aide au campement, récemment déplacée plus profondément dans la zone de combat, afin de les renseigner sur la situation, qui était légèrement plus corsée que prévu.

"- Je suis ... navré de ne pas vous en avoir gardé un peu, cher collègue, mais j'étais si plongé dans mon ouvrage que ... commença Bela d'un ton grandiloquent, un sourire extatique aux lèvres.

- Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Je détruirai ce bâtiment du sol au reste de plafond en partant.

- Ravi de savoir que vous ne m'en tenez pas rancune. Ah, Lieutenant ( et il insista bien sur ce mot en fixant Solf du coin de l'œil) Blood ! Vous vous êtes peint les lèvres avec du sang, comme j'ai pu l'entendre. Raviss-

- Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous , mon Commandant, l'interrompit Beth, si vous dites encore une fois " Ravissant " à mon sujet, en employant ainsi le même adjectif que vous utiliseriez pour décrire un collier de nouilles ignoble fait par un morveux de trois ans à votre belle-sœur, je vous pends par les pieds et je vous dépèce vif.

- Message bien reçu ."

* * *

Le soleil montait encore et encore dans le ciel alors que le sang ne cessait de couler par le fer, l'alchimie et les armes. Les Ishbals redoublaient de courage et d'ardeur, leurs forces démultipliées par la rage et la douleur, mais cela était bien dérisoire voire tristement risible face à deux unités épaulant deux alchimiste avides de carnage. La bataille dura encore plus d'une heure, mais Beth la vécut en un battement de cils.

Quand elle se redressa du sol pour la dernière fois, tout était couvert de sang, du sol au plafond absent. Les gerbes de liquide rouge étaient si puissantes et avaient giclé si haut qu'elles auraient pu atteindre les minces nuages immaculés, là-haut, dans le ciel bleu pastel. Elle revint brutalement à la réalité quand elle entendit une nouvelle fois la voix de Bela résonner, tout près d'elle, Kimblee non loin d'eux :

"- Vous aimez la teinte du sang sous le soleil du matin, Blood ?

- Ce n'est pas un spectacle désagréable, dit doctement Betty, le visage impassible.

- Vous avez l'air lasse. Est-ce un spectacle si commun pour vous ? Vraiment, où une jeune fille comme vous aurait pu voir autant de sang ?

- A la dernière pyjama-party de mon lycée, deux filles ont eu leurs règles sans prévenir. Le résultat était assez similaire, dit-elle avec de petits gestes de la main, une moue moqueuse et détachée aux lèvres. Mais avec moins de cadavres et plus de bouteilles de vodka."

Leur conversation n'avait échappé à personne, et ces dernières syllabes se détachèrent, claires comme de l'eau de roche, dans le calme matinal. Venant de nulle part, le bruit d'un gloussement se fit entendre, suivi d'un rire sincère mais étouffé. Roten se tourna vers son cher collègue, qui le fixait d'un air malicieux.

" Navré de vous l'apprendre ici, cher collègue, ironisa-t-il avec un subtil roulement de langue, mais le Lieutenant Blood a un sens de l'humour tout à fait particulier et assez délicieux. Je dirais même : ravissant ."

Le Blood Alchemist resta une seconde interloqué puis indiqua de se remettre en route pour le campement d'un geste bougon. La troupe, amputée d'une dizaine de membres se remit en marche avec un soulagement certain, sauf Betty et Solf, qui restèrent en retrait alors qu'ils quittaient la petite vallée.

Le soleil l'auréolait doucement de lumière, entourant sa mince silhouette de rayons d'un or blanc tendre tandis que la jeune femme s'asseyait à même le sol derrière Kimblee. Il se débarrassa de sa veste, qu'elle plia soigneusement sur ses genoux, avant de rouler les bras. Ses os craquèrent et son catogan s'agita un instant sous l'effet du vent : ses muscles finement dessinés sous sa peau presque translucide hypnotisaient une fois de plus Beth, qui souriait en le voyant s'échauffer. Il étendit gracieusement les bras de chaque côté de son corps, comme une balance chaotique, comme une ballerine du massacre, comme un éternel survivant de ce monde en guerre et tendit chacun de ses dix fins doigts. Il leva la tête pour contempler l'astre du jour, à la lumière si froide et à la chaleur si forte, qui pénétrait l'étoffe de ses vêtements et sa peau et sourit. Il plissa les yeux et claqua des mains, intensément concentré sur sa cible.

Le bruit fut sensible, fort, puissant, mélodieux, cataclysmique, noble, horrifique, total, absent, ténu, rageur, tendre, profond, rageur, doux , magnifique, merveilleux et magistral. Musical. Betty vit le fin duvet sur l'échine de Solf se hérisser alors que son corps vibrait de haut en bas, et que ses bras et doigts étaient parcourus de spasmes, comme s'il cherchait à enlacer ce bruit, pour le ressentir au plus profond de lui-même, pour le sentir se répercuter encore plus contre ses os et ses muscles, tout au fond de lui. Le jeune homme finit par se tourner vers elle, un sourire de fauve aux lèvres et l'enlacer.

"- Beth ?

- Mmm ?

- Rien, lâcha-t-il finalement, ses lèvres sur son front, son nez dans ses cheveux ensanglantés. Je suis bien, c'est tout.

- Tant mieux, sourit-elle.

- Tu ne me demandes pas si c'est vrai, cette fois ?

- Je peux bien essayer de te faire confiance sur ce point là, non ? rétorqua la jeune femme en se séparant de lui. Il faut rentrer. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai besoin d'une douche.

- Moi aussi."

Si il y avait eu des témoins, ils auraient pu voir un homme brun et une femme rousse en uniforme militaire bleu couvert de sang se disputer comme deux gamins, se donnant des petits coups de coude de temps à autre tout en discutant :

"- Déconne. Tu sens encore la Savon de Marseille à deux cent mètres.

- Arrête avec ça.

- Avoue qu'en réalité, tu es une lavandière et tu t'es infiltré(e) dans l'armée afin de percer le secret de nos uniformes toujours super-clean.

- Une lavandière de nuit ou pas ?

- Je sais pas. Tu as accouché quand de ton enfant, et quand l'as-tu tué ?

- Mmmm ... Je ne suis pas un hippocampe donc je serais juste une lavandière de base.

- Ha bah tu vois que t'es une lavandière accro au Savon de Marseille !

- _Caramba_, mon terrible secret est dévoilé.

- Idiot va."

* * *

_Bonsoir les pioupious ! Me revoilà après mon ma-gni-fi-que squattage de milieu de chapitre ! J'espère que certaines auront reconnu la référence à Doctor Who époque Ten dans ce chapitre. Faut pas déconner._

_Sinon, sachez que le Savon de Marseille est une arme chimique destructrice. Et que j'adore Bela Roten. Et que ... Rien de particulier à côté. Si, j'ai lu "Nos étoiles contraires" ( "The fault in our stars") de John Green et que c'est bien, mais pas autant que Tumblr peut vous le faire croire. Toujours est-il que je vous quitte !_

_Bon courage pour les examens !_

_Musique : la playlist "Writing" de Steromood, puis "Beautiful" sur ce même site avec notamment le morceau "The time to run" de Dexter Britain, qui a servi de toile de fond au moment où Beth détaille Solf._

Bisous spéculoos-beurre de cacahuète sur vous !


	34. Chapitre 34- Poésie

_**Chapitre 34**_

**-Poésie-**

* * *

_"Un cœur tendre, qui hait le néant vaste et noir,_  
_Du passé lumineux recueille tout vestige!_  
_Le soleil s'est noyé dans son sang qui se fige..._  
_Ton souvenir en moi luit comme un ostensoir!"_

_**Harmonie du soir** - Charles Baudelaire_

* * *

**A Pauline Vandenbossche **

**(Novembre 1923 - 22 Juin 2013)**

* * *

Beth se réveilla avec la morne impression d'avoir deux mille ans fracassants dans les os. Elle resta longtemps assise, les jambes tendues à l'extrême, les bras mollement posés sur les draps de lin. Elle ne songea même pas à souffler sur la mèche rousse qui lui grattait horriblement le nez, pas plus qu'elle ne remonta la bretelle tombée de son haut vert. Elle se sentait hors de son lit, hors du temps, hors d'elle-même, comme si elle était une divinité immortelle, qu'elle avait tout vu, tout vécu.

_« ' Ma pauvre muse, hélas ! qu'as-tu donc ce matin ?_  
_Tes yeux creux sont peuplés de visions nocturnes,_  
_Et je vois tour à tour réfléchis sur ton teint_  
_La folie et l'horreur, froides et taciturnes._

_Le succube verdâtre et le rose lutin_  
_T'ont-ils versé la peur et l'amour de leurs urnes ?_  
_Le cauchemar, d'un poing despotique et mutin,_  
_T'a-t-il noyée au fond d'un fabuleux Minturnes ' ? »_

Kimblee, qui venait de déclamer ses vers, s'assit juste à côté d'elle et saisit son visage entre ses mains, un sourire contrit aux lèvres. Il lui embrassa le front et soupira longuement avant de continuer à mi-voix :

« - Mes condoléances, Beth.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je peux lire sur ton visage comme dans un livre ouvert. Tu pleures ?

- Oui, avoua-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, une onde de tristesse la traversant de part en part, une larme coulant sur sa joue pâle.

- Je comprends, souffla-t-il en s'éloignant, caressant sa chevelure du bout des doigts avant de citer très vite :

« _' Longtemps ! toujours ! ma main dans ta crinière lourde_  
_Sèmera le rubis, la perle et le saphir,_  
_Afin qu'à mon désir tu ne sois jamais sourde !_  
_N'es-tu pas l'oasis où je rêve, et la gourde_  
_Où je hume à longs traits le vin du souvenir ? '_ . »

Mais Betty était si épuisée qu'elle ne put tirer plus de larmes de son être courbaturé. Alors, elle sourit, les yeux rougis et fermés, agréablement surprise d'entendre ces vers de la bouche d'un homme que peu pensaient poète . Elle répliqua :

« - _'Si tu veux aujourd'hui,_  
_Comme un astre éclipsé qui sort de la pénombre,_  
_Te pavaner aux lieux que la Folie encombre,_  
_C'est bien ! Charmant poignard, jaillis de ton étui !_

_Allume ta prunelle à la flamme des lustres !_  
_Allume le désir dans les regards des rustres !_  
_Tout de toi m'est plaisir, morbide ou pétulant ;_

_Sois ce que tu voudras, nuit noire, rouge aurore ;_  
_Il n'est pas une fibre en tout mon corps tremblant_  
_Qui ne crie : Ô mon cher Belzébuth, je t'adore !'_

- Suis-je le reflet d'un démon pour toi ?

- _'Que tu viennes du ciel ou de l'enfer, qu'importe !'_, répondit la jeune femme, citant toujours.

- _' Ô Beauté, monstre énorme, effrayant, ingénu!_  
_Si ton œil, ton souris, ton pied, m'ouvrent la porte_  
_D'un Infini que j'aime et n'ai jamais connu ?_

_De Satan ou de Dieu, qu'importe ? Ange ou Sirène,_  
_Qu'importe, si tu rends, - fée aux yeux de velours,_  
_Rythme, parfum, lueur, ô mon unique reine ! -_  
_L'univers moins hideux et les instants moins lourds. '_

Nous pourrions continuer des heures à citer Baudelaire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Solf, les jambes croisés, un sourcil relevé et l'œil joueur, mutin .

- Cela ne me dérangerait pas.

- Moi non plus. Ta gentillesse et ta considération en cet instant me touchent autant qu'elles me semblent dérangeantes, dit-elle soudain en une diction impeccable qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

- Ne suis-je que mensonge pour toi, à présent ? contre-attaqua-t-il d'une voix où perçait sa vexation.

- Peu m'importe que tu me mentes en cet instant. Je m'en fiche. Je suis anesthésiée.

_'Laissez, laissez mon cœur s'enivrer d'un mensonge,_  
_Plonger dans vos beaux yeux comme dans un beau songe,_  
_Et sommeiller longtemps à l'ombre de vos cils !'_. »

L'alchimiste se releva et prit un livre posé sur son bureau, avant d'en tourner frénétiquement les pages pour finalement trouver ce qu'il y cherchait. Il bougea silencieusement les lèvres avant de revenir vers elle et de plonger les yeux dans les siens. Il lui prit les mains, qu'elle avait terriblement froides, pour lui souffler, son front contre le sien :

« _' Tout cela ne vaut pas le poison qui découle_  
_De tes yeux, de tes yeux verts_  
_Lacs où mon âme tremble et se voit à l'envers..._  
_Mes songes viennent en foule_  
_Pour se désaltérer à ces gouffres amers._

_Tout cela ne vaut pas le terrible prodige_  
_De ta salive qui mord,_  
_Qui plonge dans l'oubli mon âme sans remord,_  
_Et, charriant le vertige,_  
_La roule défaillante aux rives de la mort ! '_.

Tu es épuisée, Beth. Il te faut dormir maintenant.

- Je voudrais continuer ce combat poétique pourtant, sourit la rousse en retour, se sentant cependant moite et creuse.

- Plus tard, lui promit-il en lui embrassant la joue il s'allongea à ses côtés : je reste près de toi. »

Trop fatiguée pour être surprise, Beth se coucha et plongea son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, qu'elle baisa faiblement. Ce qui venait de se passer était une belle et fantasmagorique parenthèse de l'horreur du dehors, et de leurs penchants tordus. Néanmoins, elle s'autorisa à se délecter de la pression de ses bras autour de son corps frêle de moineau, avant de fermer les yeux, aux cernes profonds. Leurs respirations s'accordèrent parfaitement, juste avant que Morphée ne vienne la cueillir, elle prononça une dernière fois quelques vers :

« -_' Mon coeur est un palais flétri par la cohue_  
_On s'y soûle, on s'y tue, on s'y prend aux cheveux !_  
_- Un parfum nage autour de votre gorge nue !..._

_O Beauté, dur fléau des âmes, tu le veux !_  
_Avec tes yeux de feu, brillants comme des fêtes,_  
_Calcine ces lambeaux qu'ont épargnés les bêtes ! '_. »

Il resta un long moment encore éveillé, pensif, ses doigts posés sur sa nuque fragile et blanche. Solf expira lentement, tachant de se dégager du poids qui lui pesait sur la poitrine. La tristesse d'autrui n'était pas quelque chose avec laquelle il devait souvent faire face, bien que son travail faisait en sorte qu'il causait des deuils et des pleurs par milliers. Cependant, celle de Beth face à la mort de son aïeule était d'une beauté macabre, délicate, et loin des tragédies shakespeariennes où les femmes pouvaient s'effondrer sur le sol en versant des torrents de larmes. Peut-être était-ce ça qu'il appréciait tant chez elle : sa beauté bien cachée, cryptée, secrète mais puissante mais irrévocable. Il lui embrassa une dernière fois les cheveux avant de s'assoupir à son tour, refermant cette parenthèse baudelairienne.

* * *

_Bonjour mes p'tits z'amis ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Bon, ce chapitre n'a pas grand intérêt, à part vous remettre une couche de littérature. Je devrais changer le résumé de la fic (qui est nul) mais je ne sais pas quoi mettre ..._

_Le chapitre 35 est un peu ébauché dans ma tête, mais j'ai la flemme d'écrire ces derniers temps. J'espère que vous examens potentiels se passent bien, ou se sont bien passés._

_Bisous kiwi-pamplemousse sur vous !_

_Musique : "Judas" ( reprise française de Lady Gaga) de Orties._


	35. Chapitre 35

**_Chapitre 35_**

* * *

_"Au milieu des tiens,_  
_ Ta confiance s'accroit,_  
_ Vivant tu deviens,_  
_ Tu trouves ton sang-froid."_

**_Adrénaline_ - Pleymo**

* * *

"Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ?"

Beth, occupée à nouer ses cheveux, se tourna vers Kimblee qui fixait le paysage, une main en visière. Un sourcil relevé, elle s'enquit auprès de Dino :

"-Laquelle ?

- Celle selon laquelle ... le capitaine Hughes,que vous avez rencontré ... aurait capturé Rog Lowe, le chef du culte Ishbal, lui répondit-on à mi-voix.

- Oh, vraiment ? Et je suppose qu'il a été reçu avec tous les honneurs par Fessler ? ironisa Solf en époussetant sa veste, une grimace sur le visage.

- En vérité, d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, la radio étant dans un sale état, celui-ci aurait été tué d'une balle perdue juste après la capture de Hughes et Basque Gran serait à la tête de son unité, lui apprit Gustave.

- Une balle perdue, hein ? C'est d'un fâcheux. Où allons-nous à présent ?

- Au hammam ? proposa Beth.

- Cessez de vous moquer de moi, Lieutenant.

- Non,mais j'étais sérieuse. Y'a un hammam juste là. Enfin un truc de bains ... s'embourba-t-elle avant de manifestement péter un câble : MAIS JE SAIS PAS CE QUE C'EST CE TRUC LA DEVANT ! JE VOIS JUSTE DE LA VAPEUR SORTIR ET J'ENTENDS DE L'EAU ALORS JE SUPPUTE !

- Du calme ... Quelqu'un arrive, lui dit Dino en plissant les yeux.

- BONJOUR CHER COLLÈGUE !

- ... Joie et bonheur, grommela Solf en croisant les bras. Roten.

- Le seul, l'unique, sourit le nouveau venu avec une allure de Naomi Campbell, les mains sur les hanches, le cul en arrière, une moue séductrice aux lèvres ( Beth songeait plutôt qu'il ressemblait à un canard colvert boiteux qu'à un playboy, mais bon, chacun ses goûts, on va pas juger non plus hein).

- Bonjour mon Commandant. Une idée de ce qu'est ce bâtiment derrière vous ?

- C'est une teinturerie ! clama-t-il avec un clin d'oeil lubrique. Nous venons de nous en occuper, le moins que l'on puisse dire ... c'est qu'ils ne seront pas à court de rouge , hahaha ! (NdA : n'oubliez pas : Bela Roten = Zach Branningan de Futurama)

- Haha, haha ... ha, se crispa Beth avec un rire faux. Le souci, c'est que nous devions aller dans la direction d'où vous venez ... viiisiblement.

- Vous avez l'air fatiguée Lieutenant Blood.

- Quoi ? Non. Merci de votre considération mais ça va.

- Vous êtes très pâle.

- Pas plus que d'habitude.

- Vos avez d'énormes cernes sous les yeux.

- J'espère que vous dites pas ça aux femmes que vous draguez, c'est pas très effectif.

- Vous êtes maigre comme ma cousine de treize ans.

- Elle s'appelle comment ?

- En fait, je n'ai pas de cousine de treize ans. J'essayais de vous faire comprendre que vous étiez très voire trop menue.

- Message reçu.

- Vous perdez vos cheveux aussi.

- Je me les arrache pour faire le Petit Poucet au cas où on se perdrait.

- C'est dommage.

- En parlant de ça, j'aime bien votre Gomina.

- C'est gentil Lieutenant Blood.

- Je vous en prie mon Commandant. Pour en revenir à ma question de départ ...

- Travaillons ensemble ! proposa Bela avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Main dans la main en toute amitié et camaraderie, rétorqua-t-elle d'une traite.

- Vers les plaines verdoyantes aux ciels pastel avec de petites licornes de l'amûûûûr.

- J'aime bien les licornes.

- Vous vous droguez ?"

Tous deux se tournèrent vers Dino, qui avait demandé tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Bela se reprit aussitôt :

"- Non. Dans tous les cas, cela vous convient-il cher collègue ? ... Cher collègue ?

- ... Attendez, je tente de me remettre dans une ambiance de travail correcte ... marmonna Solf qui avait le visage entier plongé dans sa paume , les épaules basses, l'air catastrophé. Je dirais : oui. Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

- Ne soyez pas si attristé , on va bien s'amuser ! SHOWTIIIIIME !" rugit Roten en claquant des doigts et en esquissant un demi-tour, ambiance Broadway.

* * *

" Vous avez l'air de mieux vous entendre avec Roten que votre attitude m'avait laissé penser Lieutenant."

Kimblee ne la regardait même pas et se contentait de fixer l'horizon, le visage vierge de toute expression. Beth regarda le reste de l'unité, derrière elle, avant de reporter son attention sur l'Alchimiste de Sang :

"- Je suis très douée pour faire semblant.

- Faire semblant de ..?

- D'apprécier les personnes que je méprise et ainsi éviter les bains de sang que ma haine ou mon dégoût envers eux pourrait provoquer.

- Dois-je me sentir concerné ?"

Un mince sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres, ses yeux bleus presque transparents sous le soleil blanc. Il s'éteint vite quand Betty rétorqua d'un ton tranchant :

" Peut-être le devriez vous ."

Il resta coi et choqué alors qu'elle s'éloignait plus en avant, son fusil sur l'épaule. Solf la suivit les mains dans les poches et se posta à côté de Roten, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas fixer Beth, qui discutait avec Terry. Sa voix lui entrait dans l'oreille et tambourinait sur son tympan sans qu'il réussisse à la faire partir, et sembla même aller crescendo, prenant possession de sa tête, chaque syllabe éclatant dans les recoins de son crâne. Il grommela quelque chose que Bela ne comprit pas, tout occupé à refaire le trajet initialement prévu puisqu'il l'avait fait à l'envers. Mais c'était in-su-ppor-ta-ble, tous ces gens qui piaillaient tout autour de lu ! C'était ... comme un essaim d'abeilles furieuses qui tournaient en rond dans sa boîte crânienne sans s'arrêter, comme si un téléphone sonnait non-stop contre son oreille pendant des heures ! Kimblee serra les dents et crispa les paupières avant d'hurler ce simple mot :

" **SILENCE !**"

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un(e) sourd(e). Tout le monde se tut derechef et se tourna vers lui, vers cette figure mince qui se tenait devant eux, ses contours floutés par la lumière de l'astre du jour brûlant. Betty sentit son corps se tendre et sa sueur devenir froide quand il se tourna vers les soldats, ses yeux bleus semblant fumer de furie alors qu'il les fixait. Car oui, il semblait darder du regard chaque personne présente mais elle sentait, elle savait que c'était elle qu'il accusait de ce sursaut d'humeur. Kimblee tordit sa bouche en un méchant rictus, puis, il reporta son attention sur les plans pour la journée.

* * *

"- J'espère que personne ne m'en veut pour ce petit détour, lança Roten alors qu'ils reprenaient la route.

- Pas du tout.

- D'après mes informations, des guérilleros se cacheraient dans les caves de ce quartier, leur apprit-il en désignant l'endroit de l'index sur sa carte d'Ishbal.

- Pourquoi ici en particulier ? s'enquit Beth, qui sentait un étrange poids sur sa poitrine.

- C'est le quartier viticole. Enfin, ils font un vin très épais mais surtout des liqueurs de fruits et il faut bien les garder au frais. Vous vous sentez bien Lieutenant ?

- Oui, articula-t-elle difficilement, à sa grande surprise. On aurait dit qu'une énorme brique était posée sur son plexus solaire, et qu'on en ajoutait d'autres doucement.

- Vous n'en avez pas l'air. Où est Kimblee..? Ah oui. Parti devant, se rappela Dino.

- Je ne pense pas ... qu'il s'en soucierait , répondit Betty, les mains crispées sur ses genoux, comme pour se rassurer qu'elle tenait encore debout, vu qu'elle ne sentait plus vraiment ses jambes.

- Mmm... Qui sait ? Vous voulez qu'on vous porte ?

- **NON !** cria-t-elle, vexée d'être aussi faible en public. Non, merci. Je vais ... rester derrière. Je vous rejoindrai .

- Sûre ?

- Oui ! Partez. Maintenant. Je suis sûre que le Commandant Roten saura quoi faire de vous, pesta la rousse en fixant Bela du coin de l'oeil, toujours pliée en deux.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! sourit ce dernier. En route les garçons, Maman reste derrière ! A tout à l'heure !

- Ouais, c'est ça ... Mariole ..."

Elle le fixa d'un regard noir alors qu'ils partaient, la laissant seule dans le quartier à présent vide de vie. Elle étant tant habituée à la vue des cadavres qu'elle les oubliait ou les considérait comme partie du paysage. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi, songea-t-elle en se redressant péniblement, l'oeil hagard. Bethsabée avança en tanguant jusqu'à une ruelle adjacente, où du linge coloré pendait encore sur des cordes accrochées entre les maisons blanches, comme un souvenir que la vie s'était arrêtée abruptement il y avait peu. Peut-être était-ce la solitude, ou la chaleur ou même encore la fatigue, mais elle entendait des chuchotements tout autour d'elle, sans en saisir le propos.

Betty savait ce qu'elle expérimentait, pour l'avoir déjà vécu plusieurs fois, seule, tard dans la nuit, hors de la lumière et du monde : une crise de panique. Une attaque de panique. Peu lui importait : ce qu'elle savait, c'est que l'anxiété et les hallucinations allaient s'intensifier petit à petit pour qu'elle soit finalement terrifiée au moindre souffle d'air et que son corps ne se crispe comme celui d'un animal mortellement blessé. Qu'elle ne crie ou pleure sans raison, une douleur pesante dans tout son être.

Oui, elle savait l'enfer qu'elle allait subir, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Parce que personne n'avait les mêmes attaques qu'elle (ou personne ne le disait), parce qu'elle n'en disait rien à personne, parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment endiguer ce mal. Ou tout simplement parce qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour lutter contre, déjà résignée.

Alors, elle avança, seule qu'elle était.

* * *

"Votre petite amie ne vous manque pas Kimblee ?"

Solf se redressa et se tourna vers Roten, le visage tiré, visiblement lassé. Ils étaient tous deux au centre d'un carnage magnifique à leurs yeux, atroce pour beaucoup d'autres. Le reste de leurs unités se chargeait d'entasser les dizaines et dizaines de corps d'Ishbals sans vie et d'en brûler une grande partie, même ceux qui respiraient encore, difficilement, horriblement, douloureusement.

"- J'ai bien peur de ne pas saisir votre propos.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, sourit l'Alchimiste de Sang. Lieutenant Blood est restée en arrière, elle était visiblement malade. Non pas ... physiquement. Je dirais plus qu'elle était choquée ou tourmentée. Je suppose que votre relation a du-

- Je me passerai de vos hypothèses stupides, _cher collègue_.

- 'Stupides' ? Mais sont-elles fausses pour autant ?

- Roten ...

- Je vais répondre à votre place : _non_. Ne vous acharnez pas à mentir Kimblee. Tout le monde s'en doute bien, ici. Votre ... acharnement à son encontre n'est pas discret, vous savez ?

- Je suis acharné dans tous les domaines, comme le montre le décor, rétorqua le jeune homme en évitant de lever les yeux vers le soleil éclatant.

- Remarquez, je vous comprends. Si vous ne l'aviez pas déjà avec vous, j'avoue que je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'elle chauffe mon lit, à moi aussi. Je suppose que ce doit être particulièrement agréable d'avoir une jolie rouquine contre soi la nuit, non ? persista Bela, les mains dans les poches, un rictus narquois aux lèvres.

- Je n'ai besoin d'entendre vos fantasmes, pesta son homologue en commençant à s'éloigner avant de s'immobiliser une nouvelle fois quand Roten continua.

- Vous êtes égoïste. Vous pouvez assouvir les vôtres tous les soirs tandis que je dois me contenter de ... ça , grimaça ostensiblement l'Alchimiste en désignant les cadavres désarticulés de jeunes Ishbales à proximité. Elle a voulu me sermonner, mais je suis tout aussi dépité qu'elle de devoir me contenter du menu fretin et de faiblardes de cette sorte. Ne prenez pas cet air courroucé, _collègue_. Les Ishbals ne sont rien d'autre que de la mauvaise viande, un cancer pour ce pays. Je leurs fais limite une faveur en leur accordant de ne pas mourir pucelles, parce que, vu leurs tronches, elles ne séduiraient même pas un caillou.

- En quoi cela me concerne ?

- Je vous retourne la question. Vous n'alliez pas partir ? Vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai à dire, car je suis le **seul** à vous dire sincèrement ce que le camp pense quand ils vous voient, l'un ou l'autre. Ils pensent qu'elle couche avec vous uniquement pour rester en vie et avoir la protection du "grand malade" d'Alchimiste Écarlate , et que vous ne vous privez pas de vous faire plaisir. Ils sont jaloux, et je ne fais pas exception. La vie au front est rude, et vous êtes chanceux de pouvoir vous défouler sur le terrain et dans votre tente, et on peut voir et surtout entendre que vous ne vous en privez pas. C'est une belle fille, et je suppose qu'elle doit être très douce au lit, ne serait-ce qu'en me fiant à la courbe de ses épaules. Mais vous l'êtes tout autant envers elle, Kimblee. Elle n'a pas de bleus ou de griffures, ce qui laisse à penser que vous n'êtes pas aussi violent _ici_, susurra Bela en ignorant la fureur sur le visage de son collègue et en désignant le sol, que_ là-bas_, conclut-il en montrant la direction du camp de l'index. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait voulu rester seule ... Elle ne doit pas avoir une seconde de répit avec vous, tout de même, non ?

- Silence, Roten.

- Vous ne m'impressionnez pas, vous savez ? Je ne suis pas un de vos sous-fifres, et je n'ai pas peur de vous. Et si je peux vous emmerder en parlant, je parlerai.

- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à m'énerver ? demanda Solf, les épaules arrondies, le dos tendu.

- Parce que, quand je suis seul dans mon pieu avec des moustiques de merde qui me tournent autour et que je sais pertinemment que vous passez un bon moment avec Blood, ça me fait profondément chier. Depuis le premier jour, vous m'avez dans le nez et vous savez que c'est réciproque, grogna l'Alchimiste de Sang, qui semblait plus grand sous le coup de la colère. Vous vous croyez tellement mieux que tout le monde alors que vous n'êtes ... Vous n'êtes pas mieux. Et je dirais même que vous êtes comme moi. Vous aimez tout savoir et posséder ce que vous voulez, quitte à ruser et à mentir. Et vous l'avez fait pour avoir Blood avec vous, Raven m'a mis au courant. Mais elle n'est pas stupide et le sait et vous en veut sans aucun doute pour ça. Elle ne veut pas de vous, Kimblee. Elle n'a jamais voulu de vous, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers le plus petit. Si elle couche avec vous, c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas le choix, et rien d'autre."

La scène se figea, comme une photo sur papier glacé. Personne ne prêtait attention à ses deux silhouettes bleues sur fond blanc craie et rouge sang, mais leur haine mutuelle était comme une corde tendue entre eux deux, s'effilochant encore et encore, prête à céder au moindre battement de cils. Bela fixait Kimblee avec un énième sourire moqueur, les bras croisés, sa haute silhouette musculeuse détonnant terriblement avec l'allure filiforme et pâle de son interlocuteur, dont les yeux bleus avaient l'expression d'une mer à l'aube d'une tempête sans nom. Sa bouche fine crispée en un rictus colérique se détendit soudain pour former une ligne triste, le doute s'insinuant en lui comme un courant d'air glacé.

Avait-elle donc fait semblant de bout en bout ? Depuis le début, il croyait gagner en la gardant près de lui mais gagnait-il vraiment, s'il ne possédait rien d'elle que des mensonges habilement tissés ?

Il songea à son sourire, celui qu'elle lui offrait à chaque fois qu'il l'enlaçait au plus près de lui, son front contre le sien, sa peau nue contre la sienne, l'embrassant délicatement, goûtant chaque note de sa chair, attentif à chaque bruit qui sortait de sa gorge blanche. Toujours ce sourire déstabilisant qui manquait de le faire s'arrêter en pleine action pour la regarder, mais qui ne faisait que le faire la désirer encore plus fort, la serrer plus fortement, lui parler à voix basse alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour,qu'il se sentait venir lentement , sûrement, délicieusement.

Solf se sentit soudain très seul. C'était une sensation étrange et désagréable qu'il ressentait pour la première fois, cette faiblesse comme une amputation. Comme si on avait arraché tous ses organes d'une seul geste et jetés très loin. Il dépassa Roten la tête haute et ne dit rien à personne, pas même aux soldats curieux et zélés qui lui demandèrent où il allait ainsi.

* * *

C'était les ombres. Encore elles. C'était toujours les ombres qui la poursuivaient. Beth se sentait toujours poursuivie par ses silhouettes noires et immatérielles, comme des personnes faites de fumée âcre et sombre. Quand elle s'endormait, elles les voyait. Elle les sentait. Les ombres la fixaient et l'effleuraient.

Un coup de couteau froid la poinçonna dans le ventre, sans laisser la moindre blessure. Assise à même le sol d'une maison ishbale, elle releva la tête, cherchant frénétiquement une bouffée d'air. Ses poumons semblaient se refermer comme une fleur, douloureusement recroquevillés sur eux mêmes. Les doigts de Betty tremblaient, mais son corps était plus lourd que jamais, fait de plomb et d'os.

Elle ferma les yeux. Mais c'était encore pire. Elle revivait ses souvenirs les plus froids et voyait ses peurs, ses phobies, ses craints se matérialiser, et entendait ses murmures tout près d'elles, sous elle, effleurant ses oreilles. Les ombres. Toujours elles.

Un bruit, pourtant, se détacha dans ce chaos imaginaire : des pas qui sapprochaient. Les ombres s'effacèrent et quittèrent son corps, la laissant brièvement consciente de sa situation : seule dans une zone de guerre, malade et désorientée. Une fois remise sur ses pieds, son dos s'arqua comme s'il portait tous les malheurs du monde et elle prit l'escalier de pierre, chaque marche aussi haute qu'une montagne.

Au beau milieu de celui-ci, son corps lâcha et elle tomba de tout son long, arrivant de justesse à amortir sa chute. Le front contre le matériau froid, elle nota du coin de l'oeil son pistolet, et un sourire désenchanté se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_Ne serait-ce pas mieux d'en finir par moi-même maintenant ? Plutôt qu'attendre qu'un Ishbal le fasse ? Plutôt que de rentrer et ... et ... ... et ne pas savoir ..._

Ses pensées lui pesaient sur son crâne. Bethsabée devint incapable de finir sa phrase, se laissant aller au vide, comme dans un coma ou un sommeil profond, ne sentant rien, n'entendant rien. Jusqu'à ressentir une déchirure du ventre jusqu'à la gorge, une plaie béante, suintante de douleur psychologique qu'elle avait refoulée.

Alors, elle pleura de toutes ses forces, dans l'espoir que la souffrance partirait avec les ombres.

* * *

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait voir. Solf avança lentement les marches, retenant son souffle, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Ses sanglots s'étaient fait entendre depuis la rue mais ne se calmaient pas : allongée ainsi sans bouger, on aurait dit une poupée désarticulée.

"- Beth ?

- Va t'en, souffla-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

- Non, s'opposa Kimblee en s'asseyant à côté de sa tête, hésitant à toucher ses cheveux en bataille.

- Va t'en ! Je ... Je ne veux pas que tu restes. Si tu as un ... minimum de respect pour moi, ce dont je doute, sourit Betty tristement, va t'en. Je ne veux pas de toi.

- Tu ne veux pas de moi ?

- Non. Va t'en ! Va t'en ! Je ne veux pas de toi ! Laisse-moi seule ! Arrête de toujours ... être ... de toujours me contrôler ! Je ne veux plus de ça ! Je veux être seule ! Je veux pouvoir pleurer si je veux sans avoir à me justifier devant toi ou ... Va t'en. Ou je vais être en colère après toi.

- Tu es déjà en colère contre moi, non ?

- Oui. Alors n'empire pas les choses. Aaaah ! gémit-elle en se tenant le crâne, où elle sentait comme une lame lui traverser le crâne et s'y enfoncer profondément. Aaah ...

- Où as-tu mal ?

- MAIS VA T'EN ! SORS ! Et que je ne te revoie pas ! Tu as déjà assez vu je pense ... Tu as déjà pu te délecter de ma faiblesse ! Tu as déjà pu rire de moi ou détailler mon infériorité alors maintenant, tu sors ! Je ne veux pas de toi ici ! N'en rajoute pas ... Pas si tu as un minimum de respect ou d'amour-propre, si cela signifie ..."

La porte d'entrée claqua d'un seul coup, comme une explosion dans le silence. Seule et l'air hagard, Betty finit sa phrase pour elle-même :

" Encore quelque chose pour toi."

* * *

" Blood, c'est ça ?"

Bethsabée se redressa, soudain bien réveillée. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler où elle était et chercher instinctivement son fusil, qu'elle ne trouva pas. Il faisait nuit, et la maison était obscure. Ainsi plissa-t-elle les yeux pour deviner qui était devant elle, sa propre arme Amestris pointée sur sa tête. C'était une silhouette haute et mince, aux cheveux longs tressés, aux reflets argent.

"- ... Otep Shamaya ?

- C'est bien ça, répondit la jeune femme en baissant sa garde. Que faites-vous là ?

- Je ... J'étais malade. Je crois. Il est quelle heure ?

- Vingt-trois heures trente ... quatre. Vous êtes là depuis quand ?

- Quatorze heures ... murmura Beth, qui se rendait alors seulement compte de l'état dans lequel elle avait été.

- Et bien. Vous allez mieux ? Attendez ... souffla Otep en allumant une lampe à huile et la posant sur l'escalier, ouch ... Vous avez l'air d'un fantôme. A part qu'un fantôme n'aurait pas faim, sourit-elle après que l'estomac de la militaire eut gargouillé bruyamment.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Réunion de la résistance.

- Vous savez que c'est déjà trop me dire ? rit doucement Betty. Je pourrais très bien le dire à mes supérieurs et vous ne passerez pas la nuit.

- Je pourrais tout aussi bien tapisser le mur derrière vous avec votre cervelle, rétorqua l'Ishbale. Vous avez eu de la chance que ce soit moi en éclaireur. N'importe qui d'autre vous aurait descendue et pendue à la vue de tous les militaires. C'est ce qu'ils ont fait à deux enfants tout à l'heure , ajouta-t-elle, le visage fermé. Ils étaient exsangues, comme si on avait sorti leur sang de leurs corps sans les blesser.

- Roten.

- Mmmm ?

- Bela Roten. L'Alchimiste de Sang. Ca doit être lui.

- C'est votre supérieur ?

- Non. Enfin, techniquement, oui, mais je ne suis pas dans son unité.

- Je vois. Que fait le vôtre ? Il brûle ou il étouffe avec du sable ?

- Il explose, répondit Bethsabée.

- Oh,_ lui_, grinça Otep Shamaya. Notre terre ne ressemble plus à rien avec lui ... C'est le pire de tous, selon moi.

- Je suis d'accord. Il va falloir que je rentre, et si possible, en un seul morceau.

- Je pense que je vous dois bien ça. Vous connaissez un Urie ? Grand, blond, mal rasé ? s'enquit-elle soudain.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Dites-lui que les Rockbell sont en sécurité avec nous.

- Euh ... d'accord, laissa tomber Beth, étonnée d'entendre un nom Amestris et ne sachant pas du tout qui étaient ces Rockbell. Je devrais arriver à rentrer saine et sauve si je me dépêche, ajouta-t-elle en sortant dans la rue, l'Ishbale sur les talons. Au revoir.

- J'espère que non. Pas que je souhaite votre mort en particulier, mais je risque gros à vous laisser partir et à vous revoir. C'est à vous, répondit Otep en tendant le fusil à la Lieutenant.

- J'en trouverai bien un autre, sourit Beth. Faites attention à vous.

- De même."

* * *

Il était minuit passé quand elle revint au campement. Une pluie glacée tombait depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà quand elle traça son chemin entre les tentes silencieuses, le couvre-feu étant décrété depuis déjà plus d'une heure. Attentive à ne faire aucun bruit, elle entra dans la sienne sur la pointe des pieds, le bruit tonitruant de l'orage la couvrant un peu. Bethsabée enleva ses vêtements trempés pour mettre un haut trois fois trop grand et s'asseoir au bord de son lit, des gouttes tombant de ses cheveux roux. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de cinq longues minutes à écouter la pluie tomber qu'elle se rendit compte que son lit était étrangement vide. La jeune femme leva le regard pour voir Kimblee allongé sous ses propres draps, lui tournant le dos : impossible de savoir s'il dormait ou pas. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, son visage face au sien : elle sourit sans en avoir vraiment envie. Il avait les yeux fermés, la respiration paisible.

Elle songea à ce qu'elle lui avait dit et crié un peu plus tôt et réalisa qu'elle lui en voulait profondément. D'avoir organisé un piège après l'autre uniquement pour l'avoir près de lui et pour lui, d'avoir menacé et traumatisé ses amis, pour l'avoir traqué jusque dans les moindres recoins de son être pour mieux l'avoir à sa merci. Ses yeux lui piquèrent face à l'absurdité de sa propre situation, alors, elle se força à sourire un peu plus, ses doigts effleurant la joue de Solf. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux alors que Bethsabée baissait les sins et demanda d'un ton qui ne lui était pas coutumier :

"- Tu es triste ?

- Ouais. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Je sais par contre qu'être triste ne sert à rien mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, sourit-elle encore.

- C'est à cause de moi ?

- Un peu, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. Surtout à cause de moi-même.

- Si tu es triste, ne souris pas, Beth, dit-il soudain. Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Oui, approuva Betty avant de se taire un long moment puis de continuer : laisse moi dormir près de toi ."

Il sembla sincèrement étonné par sa requête mais lui laissa une place sur sa droite où elle se nicha, encore trempée. Il ne bougea pas, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il pensait encore aux paroles de Roten et à celles de la jeune femme, bien qu'elles n'auraient pas du signifier grand-chose à ses yeux. Bethsabée lui embrassa lentement l'épaule,puis le cou et enfin les lèvres, les mains dans ses cheveux noirs défaits. Ils restèrent un long moment à s'embrasser, le corps du Lieutenant Blood se réchauffant doucement. Quand elle recula, elle souriait encore.

"- Je t'ai dit de ne pas sourire si tu étais triste, lui rappela Kimblee en souriant lui-même.

- Qui a dit que j'étais triste ?

- Je te rends triste, tu l'as dit toi-même.

- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu me rends malheureuse comme les pierres. Solf ? lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille en lui prenant la main droite.

- Hmmm ?

- J'ai envie de toi. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. J'ai envie de te sentir tout contre moi et-

- Chuuut, la tut-il en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres. Pas besoin d'en dire plus. Je ne demande pas mieux que d'être au plus près de toi mais je veux que tu saches une chose avant que je commence.

- Oui ?

- Je te tiens en très haute estime, murmura Solf en glissant les doigts fins sur la peau de son ventre. Malgré le mal que je peux te faire, je ... ne te dénigre pas. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu te sentes ainsi, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Tu es gentil ce soir.

- Tu ne crois pas que ma famille m'aurait renié si j'étais aussi mauvais qu'on le dit vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ?

- Un point pour toi, rit-elle doucement avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, puissamment. Maintenant, jeune homme, chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire mutin, je ne veux plus t'entendre faire de phrases aussi longues lors des prochaines minutes, parce que sinon, ça voudrait dire que je ne suis pas aussi performante qu'à l'ordinaire. Compris ?"

Ah. C'était ce sourire-là, cette jolie énigme qu'elle arborait en plein visage. Était-elle sincère à cet instant ? Il ne lui avait même pas demandé si elle avait peur, si elle était contre lui pour apaiser sa colère, ou si elle avait vraiment envie de lui ou jouait à faire semblant. Solf stoppa ses gestes un instant pour la fixer intensément, de fines mèches noires barrant son visage. Le sourire de Betty s'élargit encore, se faisant plus doux et plus chaleureux alors qu'il s'allongeait sur elle.

_Peu m'importe_, pensa-t-il en effleurant son cou des lèvres,_ si tu me mens ou pas. Je suis bien contre toi et je veux que tu le sois. Même si tu mens, je resterai sincère de bout en bout sans te le dire. Je te le dirai peut-être un jour, je te dirai peut-être que je t'ai désirée presque instantanément, que j'adore me lover contre toi et que je ne me sens vivant que lorsque que je te sens frissonner et trembler et jouir dans mes mains. En attendant ..._

"Compris."

_En attendant, souris encore._

* * *

_Bonjour les gens ! Ca faisait un bail dis donc ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances ! Merci de me suivre, favoriter, reviewer, enfin bref: d'être là =]_

_ J'ai fait plus sentimental pour ce chapitre, j'avoue ... je suis pas sûre que ce soit bien. C'est mon côté fleur bleue qui s'est exacerbé suite à mon visionnage de "Royal Affair", un film danois QUI M'A FAIT CHIALER DANS MA CHAUMIÈRE . CrazyNight a eu peur car j'étais tellement dévastée à la fin de ce film merveilleux mais triste que j'allais faire la grève de l'écriture pendant six mois x) Mais finalement, non. A la place, j'ai fait un peu guimauve et assez ... maladif. _

_Je ne suis pas sûre que tout le monde ait ce genre de crises d'angoisse avec hallucinations, mais j'ai assez souvent des crises comme ça, avec des douleurs soudaines. C'est très désagréable en soi, mais je détesterais que quelqu'un me voie dans cet état, puisqu'on a l'air vraiment fou ( car on l'est, l'espace d'un instant plus ou moins long) et malade, pâle, fantomatique._

_Sinon ... je n'ai de particulier à dire, sinon vous conseiller de regarder la série "Hannibal" avec Mads Mikkelsen dedans, lalala. Il est aussi dans "Royal Affair", j'ai regardé le film surtout pour lui, haha x)_

_Musique : bah en fait j'ai écrit ce chapitre en regardant un reportage sur France 5, en Russie ... Mais j'vais quand même vous mettre un morceau, parce que Moscou et Irkoutsk, ça va deux secondes. Ça me rappelle ma carte de géographie du bac, j'ai pris la Russie après avoir cherché pendant 5 minutes quel pays était représenté sur le sujet, parce qu'il faut savoir que vous n'avez que le fond de carte en Terminale, vous avez pas les points qui indiquent les villes ni rien, donc c'est un peu difficile ... En plus, j'avais pris les démocraties populaires en sujet d'histoire ._. Et comme je suis quelqu'un de très intelligent, j'ai fait un énoooorme paté à la fin de ma copie et j'ai du tout recopier à 40 minutes de la fin de l'épreuve u_u ( Oui, vous pouvez m'admirer) J'ai eu 17/20 par un miracle quelconque x)_

_Musique (bis) : "Hear me" de Imagine Dragons, "Jennyfer" de Crucified Barbara._


End file.
